Negima Remix!
by Stone-Man85
Summary: What’s worse than a wizard who causes insanity? A wizard and an Alchemist who make things even worse as it goes. NegiXAsuna, NodokaXoc
1. Wizard and Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! nor is this for any profit, just something that popped into my head. I also don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the characters I've made. Also in this story, Negi's fifteen as is the other character.

* * *

**

**Negima** **Remix**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wizard Teacher and the Alchemist Librarian

* * *

**

_I hope to strive as a Magister Magi…so that one day I can follow in his footsteps._

_Humankind cannot gain anything without giving up something of greater value. To obtain something, you must first give up something of equal value. That's the fundamental law of Alchemy. It is what has taught me to get this far to become a State Alchemist…like her._

_Sometimes the lines between science and magic are often blurred, or are on the sides of a double edged sword. Either way, both are able to make the impossible possible, as well turn our darkest nightmares come to life. Both Alchemy and Magic can be of great usage to humans. But true magic and alchemy are not as strong as courage of the heart…that is true magic and alchemy.

* * *

_

**Wales, England**

**Magic** **Academy of England

* * *

**

Today was the day in the Great Hall of European Magic, which all the students who turned fifteen, waited to graduate. When they did, they would go out into the world with a decided career to help shape them into the Wizard or Witch they would be in their adult lives. Even now the hallway for the graduation ceremony was lined up in two parallel lines of the young teenaged students. All of them were prepared for the day that would change their lives forever in the world of Magic.

The Grand Elder Magus of the Western Magi Society stood up at the podium with the diplomas at the ready for the students. The Elder Magus had silverish white hair and almost resembled Gandalf the Gray. "When I call your name, my sorcerers' graduates…take your mystic diploma that will dictate your career.", he stated as he prepared the scrolls for handout to the graduates, "And remember; a charmed life is a happy life."

The students waited there patiently as the other graduates were called forward to receive their diplomas, one by one they walked up to the podium and were handed the small roll of parchment by the Grand Elder Magus. At last, the time came for a certain individual to be called and the figure straightened up slightly, just before the student's name was called.

"Negi Springfield."

A young man walked up to the podium, coming to a halt before the Grand Elder before gratefully receiving his diploma from the Elder's hands. The boy was around fifteen, was slim but if they looked close he was a little well built, his hair was Reddish Brown on top and Dark brown on the sides and back, with a little ponytail. He was dressed in a Khaki suit with a yellowish cloak on. He also had small bifocals that held onto his nose and behind them were two brown eyes.

He smiled at me for a moment, pleased that he had come so far in the past decade. Taking the diploma in hand, Negi departed the podium, walking over to where his sister, Nekane, was waiting. She was a girl almost near her twenties with long flowing blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes, and dressed in a blue long sleeved dress. Next to her was a young man about fifteen years of age as Negi; he too was of the same build as Negi; slim but well built. He was sporting a pair of black pants with a red T-shirt and a black Jean jacket. He also surprisingly wore white gloves on both his hands. His skin was darkly tanned and his hair was spiky and messy blonde hair, and had lovely green eyes.

His sister embraced him in an almost choking hug, "Congratulations Negi! I'm so proud of you!" Feeling his cheeks heating up due to the fact his friend was here as well, Negi pushed her away. "Sister, I'm not a kid anymore. I wish you wouldn't keep doing that in front of people, especially Seiji here." Seiji merely smirked, "Nothing wrong in my eyes about this."

Before Negi could retort to Seiji's comment, as if to spite him, Nekane hugged him again. When she finally released Negi for the second time the trio turned their attention to the diploma still clutched tightly in the young man's hand, when opened it would reveal the career that Negi Springfield had been chosen for, the one that would lead him down the path towards becoming a true Magister Magi. Sliding open the scroll, the three of them waited in anticipation for a moment as words began to form.

"A teacher in Japan.", Seiji said as he spoke out what they all silently read.

A look of surprise and shock was on Nekane's face, "What?"

Nekane immediately grabbed the scroll away from Negi, reading it herself to confirm what Seiji had said. A moment later she cornered the Elder Magus in the hall, and was quizzing him intently about the task that Young Springfield had been assigned.

"But Magus, a teacher in Japan? That's on the other side of the world!", she shouted with a worried expression on her face, "How can you possibly send Negi so far away?"

The Magus just calmly turned and answered, "I know, but the diploma has spoken, there is nothing that even I, as Magus, can do." Now Nekane was even more worried as she tried to make some sense out of this, "But…there must…"

"Negi is old enough now to walk his own path in life, his father left here around the same age as well. Don't worry, Negi will be fine." But before he left, he mentioned with a wink in his eye, "If it makes you feel any better, Seiji Crevantes is going there as well."

She stepped backward, even thought the two boys couldn't see her face both of them could see how her shoulders were shaking and knew she was crying. Not knowing what else to do, Negi walked over and caught her in a hug, letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry sister, it will be fine.", he said with a reassuring tone in his voice as well with a smile. She looked up at me with red and puffy eyes with unshed tears glistening at the corners, "But Negi…." It was then that Seiji had knelt down and placed a hand on Nekane's shoulder, in order to reassure her, "Don't fret on it, Nekane-san. Like Magus said, I'll make sure the Sneezinator here doesn't get into too much trouble over there."

Negi groaned at that last part about the 'Sneezinator'; Nekane calmed a little before reaching up and drying her tears. Then she brought her arm around Seiji and hugged both the fifteen year old boys at once, putting all her hopes and fears into that embrace.

"I'll be thinking of you little brother, make sure to write me, ok?", she then looked to Seiji with a pleading look, "Seiji, please take care of my brother, will you?" Seiji nodded and Negi answered, "Okay." With that she let go and stepped away from the two as Negi's attention went back to the Elder Magus.

"I'm ready to go sir."

The Elder smiled at the two boys before he told them about this assignment, "Good, now Negi, the headmaster of the school where you will be working is an old friend of mine. He and your heart will be your guides; I have every confidence in you, my boy."

To Negi's surprise, he caught the boy in a loose hug before striding off, signaling for my Nekane to follow. She looked back at the two boys for one last time before following along, leaving them both to face Negi's destiny. The two walked down the halls as Seiji placed his hands behind his head relaxingly as they strode out to their homes to prepare for the trip. Deciding to break the silence, Negi asked, "So seeing as how I know you passed the State Test, what career were you assigned?"

Seiji smirked as he closed one of his eyes to make a wink, "One that'll help in my search for what I'm looking for." Negi looked puzzled as he left him hanging, "What is it?" Seiji merely stated, "Assistant Librarian." Negi nearly face vaulted as he muttered, "I knew it." The two boys had known each other ever since they were nine, and knew each other's likes and dislikes. As long as Negi could remember, Seiji always had his nose stuck in a book, hungry for the knowledge that lay within the covers and the pages of the book.

As they got outside, Seiji asked, "So, Negi…" the brown haired boy turned to face Seiji who stopped and turned to face his friend. "Just which school'll you be teaching in?", the blonde asked. Negi's face went into shock as he forgot about that; he looked at the letter trying to find the name to which would lead them to the school. He found the name on the bottom and saw the name of the school, and Seiji was just as surprised as ever when he learned that Negi would become a teacher.

**Mahora** **Academy

* * *

**

**Japan**

**Late January Morning

* * *

**

The flight to Japan was rather long; the two boys were now accompanied by a tall young man two years their age. He was tall and very muscular; he wore black workpants, black work shoes, a white dress shirt, a black trench coat, black gloves, and a black scarf. His skin was colored dark tanned skin, much like Seiji, and had short spiky red hair with a few bangs dangling on the front, and Light Blue eyes. He was pretty quiet and not much for talk as the three boys spent almost fourteen hours trapped on that plane.

When the trio finally arrived Negi was surprised at how different everything seemed, Wales was in many ways detached from much of the changes in the modern world, coming to Japan for the first time was like walking into a technological wonderland. The three newcomers followed the other passengers towards the immigration control, Negi's and Seiji's first real chance to test their Japanese skills.

When asked for their names, the two simply replied in Japanese, from the look of surprise on the attendant's face Seiji had guessed they had spoken correctly. This was confirmed when they replied in Japanese, telling them they could go. However, it took a while for Seiji to convince them to let their third friend go, considering the security guards kept checking him. For some odd reason, he kept beeping every time he was into the Metal detector gate.

"Whew!", Seiji replied, "I'd thought they wouldn't let us go, Laz." The figure, now known as Laz, simply nodded and replied in a monotone voice at first, "Tell me about it." Negi, who was wearing a brown, three-button trench coat, dark brown pants, and brown work shoes, just sighed, "I still can't understand why you brought Laz with us. You knew he'd get pulled over once we reached the metal detectors." Seiji was dressed in brown workpants, a white dress shirt with a brown vest, and had a red trench coat with a backpack on. Seiji simply shrugged, "Hey, come on, Negi. You know for a fact I never go anywhere without my little brother." Negi just shook his head, knowing well that ever since they were eleven, Seiji and Laz were not able to be separated.

Taking their respective passport the trio continued to the baggage collection area where they waited to collect their bags before heading out to the front of the airport. It seemed that both Negi and Seiji were supposed to be going to the Mahora academy in Tokyo, according to what they had found out before leaving Wales. It seemed that on Seiji's graduation diploma, he was to be the new Assistant Librarian for the Mahora Academy Library. Laz just stood behind the two boys, lugging the heaviest luggage that was twice Negi and Seiji's size.

The three would need to take a bus to the main station in Tokyo and then a train to get to the district where the school was located. After a few false starts, Negi managed to locate the correct bus and the trio was soon on their way into central Tokyo, getting off at the central station, the three separated for the moment and began searching for platform one. Seiji asked a few people but kept getting mixed up answers; getting fed up with them, he shouted them to make up their minds. Laz asked around, but got the feeling that everyone found him a little scary due to the way he was dressed and his size and face.

Negi spotted a couple and went over to ask them, "Um, excuse me but where is platform one located?"

The man gave him a puzzled look for a moment and Negi wondered if he had pronounced his words correctly. A moment later he made a gesture towards a sign behind the young Englishman, which to his surprise and embarrassment read one dot two. Negi bowed and thanked him before he shouted, "Seiji! Laz! I found it, come on!" Seiji smirked as he and Laz came running after him, "about time."

The three raced up the stairs as frantic as they were, following the sign and heading up the stairs to where the track was located before getting onto the train. The first thing that Negi and Seiji noticed was that it was air conditioned, something almost unheard of in Wales, of course seeing as the humidity here is so much higher neither boy shouldn't really have been surprised.

As the train sped off to their destination, Negi noticed was the fact that the carriage the three of them was currently in was predominantly filled with girls, almost all of whom looked to be around Negi and Seiji's age. Seiji was the first to notice that a few girls were glancing over their direction and more than a few giggles occurring from time to time. He heard a short blonde haired girl talking to one of the dark haired girls, "Did you see that brown haired boy? He's so cute." The raven haired girl mentioned, "What about that surfer looking guy? He looks so hot." Seiji couldn't help but smirk at that comment. That's when Negi noticed the smile plastered on Seiji, "What?" Seiji pointed to the girls, and when Negi looked, the girls just giggled and waved at them. Negi turned to Seiji and sweat dropped, "we…seem to be the talk of the train." Seiji just shrugged, "Hey, girls can't resist good-looking guys like us."

When the train shifted suddenly, the two boys found themselves buffeted on all sides, for an embarrassing few moments, Negi was unsure of where to put his hands. Seiji was having a hard time as well; but for some odd reason, he was trying to make sure no one felt or touch his left arm or shoulder. Laz just stood there and didn't mind anything as if he didn't care. When it finally straightened out, most of the girls turned to both of them and apologized; making Negi and Seiji feel rather uncomfortable, with Negi rubbing the back of his head and Seiji rubbing his left arm. It was then that Negi felt a hand on his behind he nearly jumped, accidentally letting off a sneeze.

Now of course for normal people this wouldn't be a problem, but in Negi's case however it is an entirely different matter. Negi's main physical manifestation of his magic was wind magic, and it had this unfortunate tendency of going out of control whenever he sneezed, often to varying degrees. In this particular instance it was enough to briefly flip up the skirts of every girl in the carriage, something that left both Negi and Seiji blushing crimson with their eyes fixed firmly on the roof of the carriage while the girls were all looking down, tinges of red on their cheeks. Seiji muttered, "Couldn't you try holding it in?" Negi sheepishly shrugged, "Sorry about that."

The boys were relieved when the train finally arrived at the station. The girls ran out but not before the blonde and raven haired girls winked at the two. Seiji whispered, "I think those two might have the hots for us." Negi went wide eyed as he shouted to Seiji, "That's no way to speak about a woman, Seiji!" Seiji just shrugged as he, Negi, and Laz jumped off and then witnessed the madness of what was supposed to be students heading for a school.

From what the three could tell almost all of them were students, boys and girls alike dressed in the uniforms Negi had come to associate with Japanese schools. The boys were dressed in black dress pants, white shirts, and a reddish brown jacket. The girls were wearing reddish brown and green plaid skirts, a white dress shirt, a reddish brown vest and red tie, black knee high socks, brown shoes, and a lavender jacket.

Unfortunately, due to this concerted rush, it made it rather hard for the three to ask anyone for directions, already Negi was worried that he was going to be late on the first day…not knowing what else to do, Negi and Seiji nodded together, and ran in the same direction that the students were running towards with Laz right behind them, carrying the luggage over his shoulders like the weight was nothing.

* * *

**Nearby

* * *

**

In the crowd heading for Mahora Academy, two girls were rushing neck to neck to get to the school. The first girl was a fifteen year old girl, slim and slender, dressed in the Mahora Academy uniform with dark brown hair, and riding on roller blades. The other girl was fifteen as well, with the same kind of figure, and uniform. Her hair was long, brownish orange, and tied into two long ponytails with bell like ribbons on them. She also had a right green eye, and a left blue eye.

The dark brown haired girl's name was Konoka Konoe and the girl with the evil eye was named Asuna Kagurazaka. Asuna cried out, "this is nuts! We can't meet this new teacher and make it to class at the same time!" She huffed and asked why the dean asked them; Konoka answered that question with a smile, "Because he's my grandfather, Asuna." Asuna groaned at that reminder as they kept on running ahead, not noticing three certain figures almost behind them.

Konoka, being the head of the Fortune Teller's club, decided to cheer Asuna up, "Hey, you know what, Asuna? I checked your horoscope and it says you'll have a fateful encounter, today." Asuna was a little surprised at that; seeing her reaction, Konoka decided to push it some more, "It also says if you speak your love's name five times and bark, he's yours." Asuna's eyes lit up as she heard that and began to chant out loud.

"Takahata-Sensei! Takahata-Sensei! Takahata-Sensei! Takahata-Sensei! Takahata-Sensei! Arf!" The strange outburst didn't go unnoticed by Negi and his friends as they were catching up to the sides of the girls. As he looked at the red head, Negi suddenly felt a twinge of something, an echo of the future. Seiji caught the look in his friend's face and couldn't resist an urge to smirk, 'Looks like Boya here's havin' his first crush.'

Konoka, a little surprised by Asuna's action, replied, "Wow, Asuna, I'm really impressed." Asuna smirked, "because of my undying dedication to Takahata-sensei?" Konoka shook her head and smiled, "No, because you're so gullible. I made it up, cheese head." Having been duped like that, Asuna was on the verge of going into a hissyfit.

Just then, Asuna felt a gust of wind blow behind her as she looked to her left. She spotted a boy around her age with Reddish brown hair, dressed in Western clothes, and had on a backpack with a weird looking stick wrapped in cloth bandages. She and Konoka also noticed two other boys with dark tanned skin and carrying luggage as well following the boy. Never being one to allow others to blindly stumble into misfortune; Negi sped up a little until he was running along side her.

"Sorry to but in, but I just thought you should know, you'll be heart-broken.", he simply said to her with a reassuring smile. Seiji muttered, 'Negi, you've got to know when to keep things to yourself.' For a moment she didn't react and the boys were about to continue on when she reached out and grabbed Negi by the collar. She shouted right into Negi's face, nearly scaring him as well as Seiji and surprised Laz, "HOW'D YOU LIKE TO BE BROKEN, EH?"

The three boys, especially Negi, were a little taken back by this girl's reaction. From what the boys heard, the people of Japan were very reserved people, who would not often prone to such outbursts. But from what Negi saw, this girl was completely different. Negi tried to patch things up as best as he could, "I…I'm sorry…it's just that…." She shouted again in his face, "What makes you think you can say that to someone you just met?"

Seiji stepped up and tried to help his friend out as best as he could, "You'll have to forgive him…it's just that he's kind of a blabbermouth. He's also something of a psychic, and to him, your future…" he was cut off by Asuna, who was only a few inches away from Negi's face. Both boys, particularly Negi, were quite impressed on how strong this girl was. Even Negi was certain a teenaged girl's strength wasn't this normal.

She growled in Negi's face, ignoring his friend, "Right now, you're future's looking pretty short." Negi pleaded, "I was just trying to warn you." Her eyes narrowed as the worst was to come, "Is that a threat?" Both boys were relieved as soon as Konoka and Laz stepped in to break this fight up. She placed a hand on Asuna's shoulder, "C'mon Asuna, he's a foreigner, like his friends is. They're probably not familiar with our customs." Of course, Asuna wasn't listening at the time; she was too mad to even care about the situation.

She shook Negi slightly yelling 'Take it back, Jerk!' several times. This went on until Laz grabbed her by the back of her collar as well as Negi and pulled them apart, holding them off the ground. "That's enough, you two.", he monotonely stated. Asuna kicked and thrashed around, calling Laz a gorilla, while Laz put Negi down. After she calmed down a bit, Laz put Asuna down as well with no sign of striking him from the behavior he showed in restraining her.

She may have cooled down, but not by much as it was indicated by the bit of knowledge she commented to the boys. "Anyway, are you three stupid or are you just lost?", the three boys looked a little confused at what she asked. She sighed as she explained, "This is Mahora Academy; it's an all girl's school, okay?" Negi and Seiji went into shock and paled at this piece of information. The one place where they were both assigned to work in for both their goals was a girl's school. This could only mean trouble for them both.

Konoka, trying to be helpful, decided to chime in then, "If you're looking for the boys district it's two stops back. Asuna merely said, trying to rub in any salt from the wound she thought she gave them in their intelligence, "Right, now apologize and I might put you in the train rather than under it."

That was the straw that broke the camels back, or rather in this case, finally made Seiji self-control slip slightly. Putting on a most charming smile, he walked up to Asuna, met her gaze, and spoke in a level tone.

"I just gotta ask you…are all Japanese girls this cranky, or do you just have really serious issues?"

For a moment Asuna simply stood there, spluttering, while Negi had his mouth hanging open in shock. Taking that as their queue to leave, the three boys turned to depart when there was a scream from behind them and something collided with Negi's back. He turned as he fell, coming face to face with her once again. It was fairly obvious now that she had tackled Negi from behind, despite that fact he was less than pleased by this development. He tried to ensure that he would take the brunt of the fall; rude or not or even responsible, Negi wasn't the type or even about to become it to let any girl get hurt. No matter how unbearable they were.

Seiji, Laz, and Konoka watched as Negi landed on his rear with a thud, with Asuna landing on top of him. Unfortunately, through some cruel twist of fate she ended up falling in such away that her face was level with mine and as her full weight came down on top of him their lips almost touched…

The three friends watched as this scene happened as both got mixed ideas and thoughts about this turn of events. Negi had barely enough time to recover before he was hauled to my feet, the girl gripping his collar in one hand while she drew back the other to throw a punch, shouting, "NOW…YOU'RE…DEAD!"

"Negi? Is that you?", a voice called from the building they were next to. Everyone looked up to find a man in his thirties, silverish gray spiky hair, glasses, stubble, and smoking a cigarette, and a work suit, looking down on the kids in the first floor window of the closest building with a smile. The boys had recognized the man to be none other than Takahata. Negi or Seiji were about to call out to him when Asuna suddenly released her hold on Negi before bowing.

"T-Takahata-sensei? I…I…didn't…uh…he…", she said, sounding a little nervous as if she was buckling in his presence.

Shaking his head at her obvious crush, Negi stood up with the help of Laz. He brushed himself off and thanked his large friend, as he did so before calling out to an old friend and teacher, "Takamichi! You nut! How's it going?" He smirked, "Doing good actually", he then turned to see Seiji and Laz as he spoke out again, "Hey Seiji, it's good to see ya. How's your left arm?" Seiji twisted his left arm and smiled, "Doin' pretty good, Takamichi." Laz bowed and stated, "It's good to see you as well, Takahata."

Asuna immediately took a step back; her face looked in an expression of total shock. She looked back at the boys and back at Takahata-sensei, "'You nut'? Where? How?" Before any of the boys could answer, Takamichi called out again with a smile, "I see the first two of the welcoming committee's met you guys. Glad to have you aboard the teacher's board…Negi-sensei.", he chuckled, "Who would've thought, eh?"

Negi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Takamichi went on, "And you, Seiji…you're gonna love it here. The library's one of the biggest in Japan. You'll probably think you've died and gone to heaven." Seiji blushed in embarrassment at this. Konoka seemed to have a thoughtful look as she heard this. She turned to the two boys and asked, "Library? Sensei? Does this mean…?" Negi finished, "Why yes…"

The two boys, as well as Laz, bowed respectfully as Negi went first, "My name is Negi Springfield. I'll be your new English teacher." Seiji was next, "And I'm Seiji Crevantes; new Assistant Librarian for the Mahora Academy's library." He then pointed to Laz, "and this is my younger brother, Lazarus Crevantes."

Konoka had a questionable look on the brother's age, but that was interrupted by a huge outburst from Negi's left, "I…I…I'LL KILL HIM!" Evidently, Asuna was less than pleased about Negi being the new English professor, than with Seiji as assistant librarian. She shouted in protest and disbelief, "What kind of sick joke is this? You're no older than me or Konoka!"

Thankfully for the boys, Takamichi chose that moment to emerge from the building, defusing the situation. "Calm down Asuna. These boys are a lot brighter than they appear." Konoka walked up to Seiji and smiled, "This is great; I'm in the Library club. I guess this means I'll be asking you for help form now on." Seiji scratched the back of his head, "Heh, yeah I guess so."

"Well, he'd have to be. And you'd have to anyway, Konoka", Asuna pointed out, not liking this at all.

"You'll find out for yourself you know, since Negi here is taking over my class.", Takamichi replied.

She stepped backward, a look of complete and utter shock on her face once again, as she pleaded with almost teary eyes, "You're not serious Takahata-sensei! If…if he replaced you it would…" "Break your heart?", Laz finished casually. Asuna absentmindedly nodded, "Yeah! Break my…!", she stopped talking as she realized what Laz had stated. She then forgot all about the big guy and went for the closest one she could get her hands on, which was Negi.

She shook him by the collar of his jacket as she shouted, "HEY, WHO ASKED YOU? OF ALL THE STUPID, UNFAIR, UNREASONABLE…YOU NIT! YOU NOTHING! YOU…!" Unfortunately, the redhead didn't realize that Negi was allergic to criticism as he sneezed. The powerful gust from the sneeze caused Asuna's clothes to blow off her, leaving her standing there in nothing more than her underwear, which was a light pink bra and wool bear panties. She immediately dropped to the ground, blushing furiously and screaming in shock as she realized her beloved Takahata-sensei saw her like she was.

The only thing that went through Negi, Seiji, and Takamichi's head was one thing, 'Wool Bear panties?'

Negi, feeling more than a little sorry for what he did, put down his backpack, shrugged off his coat, and offered it to Asuna, "Here; my humblest of apologizes."

She looked up at Negi, fixing him with a questioning death glare before she grippingly accepting it and pulling it on. The six of them walked inside with Seiji thinking, 'I smell a bad omen from this girl…a really bad one.', but before her face was out of focus, he noticed a small smile from the girl, almost as if she was kind of happy of Negi's chivalrous deed.

* * *

**Inside

* * *

**

Soon after they had entered the building, Takamichi made an excuse, saying he had something to attend to elsewhere, and departed, leaving me alone with the two girls. The long dark brown, haired one, she introduced herself as Konoka, offered to show the boys to the head master's office so they could let him know that they had arrived. Unsure of how to respond exactly, the three simply bowed while giving each their thanks. Obviously this proved to be the right thing to do as she smiled at them warmly, giggling slightly. The other girl, Asuna, now dressed in workout sweats until she could get her spare uniform, simply stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, even though the two fifteen year olds could feel a definite reduction in her level of hostility.

As they walked, Konoka struck up a conversation with Negi, asking me a little bit more about them. "So Springfield-sensei, where do you come from?" she asked him with a smile as he simply said, "Well I come from a small country called Wales, it's on the western border of England." He then smiled, "And please Konoka-san, call me Negi."

She blushed once again at his words, while Asuna continued to fume silently. If Seiji hadn't known better he would have assumed she was jealous of the attention her friend was getting.

"So what about you, Seiji? Do you come from Wales, too?", she asked him getting his attention. Seiji cleared his throat as he gave her a half smile, "Well not really, my parents and I moved there seeing that our old home got trashed." Konoka lowered her head in shame for bringing that up, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought that up if I offended you." Seiji just waved it off as he stated, "Ah, it's nothing to worry about; it's all in the past." She then looked over to Laz and asked, "So is he a relative, Seiji? You two almost look alike."

Seiji cleared his throat and smiled, "Pretty much; he's my younger brother." Konoka had a confused look on her face as she asked, "Younger brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?" Seiji groaned at that question as someone once again during this question couldn't come to the conclusion that maybe Laz was just big for his age.

Negi couldn't help but smile slightly at her misinterpretation between Seiji's and Laz's ages; this scene always made him laugh as most people thought that Laz was the oldest, but only Negi and Seiji knew the truth.

Of course Asuna chose that moment to make her opinion known. "Oh marvelous, so he comes from some little country no-one has ever heard off which seems to be cold and wet, fantastic.", she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "and the other dweebs are probably from some backwater country with a name you cant even pronounce."

"Asuna, that wasn't very nice.", Konoka replied, trying to imply her to apologize to the newest staff members of Mahora Academy. She could already tell that Negi didn't care, but Seiji was on the verge of losing it, if not for his brother's attempts to hold him back.

She shrugged, not caring if she offended the bozos who took her beloved Takahata-sensei's place or would make things worse, "Big deal, I just a want to get to the head master's office so your grandfather can tell us this is a huge misunderstanding and everything can go back to normal, ok?" Konoka frowned slightly at Asuna's words but remained silent. Negi was more than a little peeved by her attitude but having witnessed her reaction to Takamichi; he understood why, but Seiji was already giving her the Stink Eye.

Although neither boy ever really had a crush on anyone, according to what Negi's sister, it can be a very difficult time, especially if the person you have a crush on is someone who may not return your feelings. From what Seiji saw, she was probably going to stay mad at his friend for quite a while, and until she finally accepted it, he knew that Negi and she were going to have to grin and bear with each other, just like any proper English gentleman would. 'Man, I'm so lucky I don't have to worry about having a girlfriend for some time.' Seiji thought as they neared the head master's office. Boy was he in for a surprise.

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Day; Cover Blown**


	2. Cover Blown

**Negima Remix**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day; Cover Blown

* * *

****Head Master's Office

* * *

**

A few moments later, they arrived at the door to the headmaster's office and were quickly ushered inside by his secretary. The headmaster, who was an elderly gentleman with an unusually peanut shaped head and white gray hair, seemed to be already aware of the trio's arrival and as they walked in, he directed for the three boys to come and stand in front of his desk, Asuna and Konoka standing a little bit behind the three, on either side.

"It is good to see you arrived here safely Negi, Seiji, and you as well Lazarus. Did you experience any problems on the way?", the Headmaster asked the newest members of his staff.

For a moment Negi's mind flicked back to various incidents on the journey, most of all, the almost brief kiss with Asuna. Negi shook his head as he answered, "No sir, it was relatively uneventful." Seiji thought back for a moment for any problems, aside from the fact that his mother wouldn't stop hugging him, Negi, and Laz goodbye. He shrugged, "Nope, can't think of a bad moment at all." Laz simply replied, "It was…enjoyable."

The Head Master simply smiled, "That's good to hear, now as to your duties…" Of course Asuna chose this moment to cut in once again.

"Headmaster please, tells me this is a mistake or a joke.", she asked the Head Master with a pleading look on her face. The headmaster turned his attention away from the three new arrivals for a moment, seemingly unfazed by her outburst. Seiji was right as he thought; her actions were in direct contradiction to what he or Negi had learned about Japanese society, yet it seemed that she was treated as a special case. Perhaps that is something the two of them would find out in more detail later…

The Head Master merely shrugged, "If you wish, but it would be lying." He then turned to Negi and asked, "So 'Professor', your teaching post should be quite a challenge in your training, eh?" Negi was very conscious of the double meaning of his statement, of the impact that this assignment would have both on his career as a teacher and as a future Magi.

Negi bowed and replied seriously, "Yes sir, I'll do my best." The Elder's face hardened slightly at the young mage's words, his eyes fixing on the boy with a firm gaze.

"Do better than that."

"Yes sir.", Negi said when he stood up like a soldier.

He then shoveled some papers as he announced, "You'll student teach until March, after that we will review your performance, understood?" The young man nodded in response, "Yes sir." The Head Master smiled as he decided to mess with the boys for a moment, "Good. Now, if you two are in need of a girlfriend during your time here my granddaughter is currently single."

Konoka was flushed with embarrassment as she playfully bonked her grandfather on the head, "Grandfather!"

"Headmaster!", Asuna shouted in a mad tone. Brushing off the tone, the Head Master decided not to play around for the moment and stated seriously, "Now, Negi, aside from Seiji, you understand that if you fail, there'll be no second chances. Understand?"

Negi knew all to well the reality of the threat behind his words, "inescapably, sir. If I fail…except I won't. That's all. I won't fail." Seiji smiled at his friend's determination at this and knew that Negi always kept his word. The Head Master's expression softened slightly as the boys saw a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. He chuckled at this as he stated, "Just what I expected to hear. We'll start you off today; your advisor will be Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna, you may come in now."

From the door to my left a woman's voice emerged. "Yes sir."

The three boys turned their heads to get a look at the person who would be Negi's advisor during his time as a teacher. She was a woman around her twenties, with long flowing ice blue hair, wearing a turtleneck shirt, brown skirt, and at once, the two noticed her rather large 'assets'. Of course, being the gentleman they were, the two immediately raised their gaze to meet hers, an action that earner the two a small glimmer of respect in the woman's eyes.

"Hello, you must be the famed Negi.", Shizuna spoke to him with a smile. She then looked to Seiji and Laz and spoke out with another smile, "and you must be Seiji Crevantes, the newly assigned Assistant Librarian. You must also be Lazarus Crevantes, the younger brother." Seiji nearly went into tears of joy the moment someone got the age of the brothers right.

"Shizuna is the head school nurse of Mahora Academy. As of late, she has been kept abreast of the situation.", the Head Master quipped. Negi and company couldn't help but grimace slightly at the headmaster's attempted humor.

"So, any questions?", she asked with a wink that made Negi faltered for a moment. He shook his head in a negative, "N-no Shizuna-sensei." Seiji however, joked by asking, "Can I have a cookie, though? I'm famished after the flight." Negi nearly scolded his best buddy, only to have a lot of laughter until it halted as they had

She nodded at him in approval and he turned to leave when the headmaster then called out for Seiji. "Oh Seiji, I almost forgot…beginning your duties as Assistant Librarian, you and Laz wont be alone on this job.", he stated giving Seiji a reason for his eyebrow to go up, "Miss Myazaki is also one of the main Librarians of the Library club. She's been in the library and Library Island for so long, she knows where everything is." Seiji went squinty eyed there for a minute as he thought, 'Sounds like a regular nerd if you ask me. I wonder if she looks the part.'

The Head Master then stated, "Well, that should be it….oh also, if you're looking for lodging…" Seiji interrupted him, "Thanks, but me and Laz have found somewhere in the forest district of the school." The head master was a little surprised at this but shook his head in approval as Seiji left the room, accompanied by Laz as they began their duties for the library.

"Oh, there is one more thing I forgot to inform you of." The Head Master stated catching the other's attention, "Konoka, Asuna-chan, as we are presently very short on space, Negi will be rooming with the two of you. A spare futon will be delivered tomorrow, for now I suggest you provide space for him on your couch." Konoka seemed to be okay with it, but Negi and Asuna went wide eyed as Asuna got even angrier than before.

"What! I…he…you…", Asuna shouted as she tried to make sense of tis situation. She already didn't like this guy, now he was going to bunk with her and Konoka? There was no telling what he'd do in there, all alone in their rooms. It was completely unacceptable for her. Negi didn't dare face Asuna; he could already feel the force of her gaze boring into the back of his head. Before she could compose herself sufficiently to launch into the verbal tirade, he knew was coming, Konoka spoke up, "Ok." "Good, then it's settled.", the Head Master said with a smile on his bearded face. The three left the office in silence as Shizuna-sensei led the way to the classroom, 3-A, Asuna and Konoka trailing behind.

As they walked Konoka had moved forward to speak with Shizuna-sensei, leaving him standing beside Asuna. She was poignantly ignoring Negi, turning her head away from him as we walked. Suddenly, he felt her gaze on him and turned to find each other eye-to-eye. Obviously unsettled by our close proximity she stepped back, her face-hardened slightly before she shouted at me.

She growled at Negi almost as if she was some kind of animal, "If I so much as catch you looking at me when I'm in bed, in the shower, or even getting dressed or undressed, I'll send you and your friends flying back to Wales…without a plane or parachutes."

She stormed off, Konoka trailing behind trying in vain to appease her wrath. For a moment Negi just stood there, forcing himself to be calm; he was sure that before this is over he and Asuna were going to butt heads more times than before. He resumed walking, along side Shizuna-sensei once again. She took notice of the look on his face and simply stated, "Don't worry, Negi…you'll get used to her. We all did as time went by." Negi grimaced, almost as if he had a stomach ache, "I certainly hope so…I hope I live long enough for that to happen."

* * *

**Room 3-A

* * *

**

They walked perhaps another thirty yards or so before stopping outside a classroom. Above the door was a sign reading 3-A. Shizuna then stated happily, "This is your classroom Negi; your students should all be inside." She pulled a small book from under her arm and handed it to him, "This is your student list; Takahata-sensei asked me to pass it on to you." Negi took it with no hesitation, "Thank you…if I might ask something?"

"Yes?", Shizuna asked with curiosity as he whispered, "Are they all like Asuna?" She smiled and giggled at his question as she stated while she chuckled, "A few of them are but they are the exceptions rather than the rule; I'm sure you'll be fine." Negi took a big gulp as he looked in the classroom window and saw thirty girls of all shapes and sizes. To him they were all pretty and beautiful for girls their age. Different hair color, and skin color, and different ages as he saw three little ones who looked around ten years old, one silver haired pale skinned girl with eerie green eyes. And two pink haired twins who almost looked the same except for the different hair styles.

Negi gulped, 'Well, Negi Springfield…here goes nothing.'

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside…only to have an eraser fall on his head. Or it would have if it hadn't been for his magic kicking in by instinct and causing it to float for a moment before he caught it in my hand. The girls stared in awe at the boy's presence, but it was Asuna, who stared in shock as she saw the eraser floating for only a moment. Not because of who it was, but because of what he did. 'That eraser…floated…only for a moment.' she stated in her mind in disbelief.

Negi was about to move forward when he noticed at the last second, something pressing against his leg as he walked forward. I looked down to find a trip wire there. Unfortunately, he didn't respond to his instincts quickly enough as he was sent stumbling across the floor with two suction cup darts shot into his butt and a bucket lodged onto his head as he came stumbling and crashing into his desk. As he slowly got up, he noted the looks of surprise on the faces of the majority of his students.

"Good morning class.", he simply stated as he brushed himself off, got the darts and bucket off him, and stood up straight and smiled in front of them. At first, there was no reaction, just silent stares of confusion. Then, as everything came to focus, poor Negi was mobbed by half of the class as they squealed and giggled. They complimented him on saying he was so cute and such.

"Geez, I though our new teacher was supposed to be arriving today?", a beautiful blonde girl, around Negi's age and had beautiful green eyes asked as she kneeled down and helped him up. Negi looked to Shizuna-sensei for support, not knowing what to do in the face of this verbal assault.

She waved in defense and to lead the girls back to their desks, "Girls, please calm down." She then placed a reassuring hand on Negi's shoulder and she smiled, "This is Negi-sensei; he will be your teacher for the next semester. Please take your seats while he introduces himself." The girls looked surprised as they all sat down and heard this piece of information. She turned to him, giving Negi a 'go ahead' look. Still feeling a little nervous, he cleared his throat before introducing himself.

"My name is Negi Springfield.", he stated with a welcoming smile, "As Shizuna-sensei explained, I will be your English professor for the third semester. And I…uh…look forwards to teaching you all I can." When he finished his introduction, there was a deep an abiding silence for a moment. After that, the girls ran up to him, and the questions erupted forth once again.

"Hey! You got a girlfriend?", a redhead girl with a ponytail that stuck up like pineapple leaves asked with a microphone. Negi recognized her as Asakura Kazumi, reporter for the School Newspaper. He had learned the students' names from the voucher that Takamichi had given him when he first came in.

"Well, no.", Negi replied.

"How old are you?", a girl with short pink hair with two tiny ponytails on top her head. Negi deduced she was Makie Sasaki, gymnastic in the gymnastic club.

"Fifteen…and a half.", he simply stated to her.

"Where are you from?", she asked again with the other girls nodding for an answer.

"Wales.", he stated, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the girls nearly closing in on him for a hug.

"Whales? You mean your mom's a whale?", a girl with light orange hair tied up in two ponytails on her head and two small braided pigtails. He deduced on this girl was Sakurako Shiina, one of the three girls to the Mahora Cheerleader squad.

"Yes, that's…no!", he stated as he was caught off guard by that question in particular. One of them walked over to Shizuna-sensei before asking calmly. Her name was Chisame Hasegawa; she had long light brown hair tied in a ponytail and had bottle glasses on, "This is a joke, right?" "No.", Shizuna answered as she nodded.

"He's really our teacher? But he's our age?", asked another girl with short ice blue hair and light brown eyes. Her name was Ako Izumi, member of the Soccer team, and an assistant nurse.

"He must be really intelligent.", Sakurako said in amazement. "Say something intelligent, cutie."

Blushing like a tomato it was hard enough control his embarrassment. The girls he was supposed to teach were hitting on him from left to right. Thankfully Shizuna-sensei came to my rescue once again, "That's enough ladies. He's you teacher, he should be respected not pawed. Now please settle down."

"Yes ma'am.", they all said in unison as they went to their respective seats. Of course Negi's relief was only temporary as he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and yanked face to face with Asuna. She gave him a hard stare as she stated and asked, "That eraser floated before you caught it, what 'weird' thing did you do to it?"

Negi paled as he realized that Asuna had seen him perform his little spell to stop the eraser. H decided to play dumb before she got any further, "Moi?" "Save your fancy Greek words!", she yelled as she shook him to try to force the truth out of him. There were various cries of protest from other girls in the class, not that Asuna was listening to any of them.

"Whoa! Everybody just whoa! Now rein it in before you bust our little bronco.", a voice was heard from around the class.

It was the same blonde girl with the green eyes. Negi spotted her and finally deduced that she was Ayaka Yukihiro, 2-A's class representative. She turned to Asuna next, fixing her with a cool gaze, "Put him down Asuna, I don't really care if you want to make a fool of yourself but I won't let you bring down the rest of the class along with you." It was kind of weird, but Negi almost noticed a background of flowers spring up from behind her.

Asuna turned to look at the girl with an angry glare, "Back off Ayaka."

Ayaka just smirked as she flipped her hair, "I hear Negi-sensei is an Oxford educated genius, which makes him more qualified than anyone here, especially you.", she finished with a smirk to Asuna.

Asuna grind her teeth as she heard that last part, "What did you say?" She released her grip on Negi to go head to head with Ayaka. "You heard me you baka.", Ayaka shot back. "Goody goody!", Asuna replied as she and Ayaka grabbed each others collars. "Is that your best comeback? Humph, I shouldn't have expected much from someone who's into senior citizens.", Ayaka shot back, using Asuna's only weakness. A vein popped on to Asuna's head as she yelled, "What! You shut up about him!"

"Well Takahata-sensei is around thirty after all.", Ayaka merely shrugged in response, not being phased one bit.

As the girls continued fighting, Negi found himself growing increasingly worried. Shizuna-sensei was right there watching this fight, if he doesn't do something soon he'd get written up. But also at the same time, his own temper flared up as a vein popped onto Negi's forehead.

"STOP THIS NOW, BOTH OF YOU!", he shouted, causing a tiny gust to unknowingly blew in the room.

At once, both girls stopped fighting to look at Negi, identical expressions of surprise on their faces. Without further incident they returned to their seats, Asuna still fuming visibly but at least now she was doing it silently. he received an appreciative look from Shizuna-sensei before she bid the young man farewell, leaving the class in his capable hands.

The lesson started off well, Negi began writing the day's lesson on the board. Asuna wasn't giving up; she was definitely sure that Negi had done something to that eraser. So she would prove it again by flinging little bits of her eraser at an amazing speed and aim. All of a sudden, Negi sensed danger and quickly ducked to the side. A small rock bounced off the board where I had been standing before dropping onto the floor. Thinking nothing of it, he decided not to arouse suspicion and allowed the rocks to hit him. He continued to write only to get decked a number of other times as subsequent rocks pinged off the blackboard. By the time the lesson was over there was quite a pile at the foot of the blackboard; someone really had been determined to hit him more than once.

Ayaka got up form her desk and asked with concern, "Negi-sensei, are you alright?" Negi turned around while rubbing the back of his head, "I think there are some rock hard mosquitoes around here." Ayaka got up and walked to Negi, and whispered in his ear that it was Asuna. She went on and on about her being as violent during her time growing up here in the school. Negi listened but saw Asuna overhear all this as she fumed and burned with rage at Ayaka. He could tell she was trying to hold back her temper as much as she didn't want to.

When finally turned round to dismiss the class, he noticed that Asuna was fuming even more than before; most likely she had been the one throwing them at me. Another trial to my patience but one I will accept gladly. The class filed out and I started to leave only to be intercepted by Takamichi. He asked, "How'd the class go?" Negi was about to reply when Asuna tackled him from behind.

"Negi-sensei, thanks again for teaching us. I love this guy, Takahata-sensei.", she said with a fake smile, fooling Takamichi in the process. He smiled in response. "It's nice to know your supporting him, Asuna, I appreciate it. It's good to know that Negi has found a nice responsible girlfriend."

Although Takahata seemed to not care to notice, but neither guy didn't have to see it to know her jaw dropped at that last statement. Negi was sure that she would have been vehemently denying it had it not been for the fact she was currently going into shock.

"Ok, I have some other things to take care off. Be good you two.", with that he departed leaving a still shocked Asuna wrapped around Negi's shoulders. She finally recovered enough to move round so she was standing in front of him and proceeded to grab me by the collar once again.

"You…you…why didn't you tell him?", she growled as she tried to get a response out of him. "Tell him what?", Negi asked completely clueless. She bellowed as she yelled at him, "That we are most definitely not a couple! I would never date someone like you!"

"And why not?", Negi asked slightly confused at this.

Asuna was a little taken back by that as she tried to come up with a reason for it. "Because…", she tried to answer, but Negi simply replied, "Because? You're into older men rather than guys your own age?" She was caught off guard form that, "Yes! No! Damn you!", she stated, now getting fed up with this conversation as she let him go before she nearly threw him into a wall.

She ran off, leaving him standing in the hall, feeling a little guilty about what he had done. In truth she had it coming but still he felt he had been rather cruel of to act like that. When he had the time, he'd have to try and make it up to her later.

* * *

**Mahora Library

* * *

**

The halls, walls, and shelves in the library were filled with books and books that went on for what felt like miles. Swamps, cascades, gardens of books; it would be a librarians' paradise. This was what Seiji had felt he had been in once he entered the building for his first day as Assistant Librarian. Almost immediately at this time, he was sitting on one of the high stepping ladders, alphabetizing the History section.

Meanwhile, one of the girls from Negi's class was coming down for their usual drop off from their checkouts. She was a girl around fifteen, dressed in the school's uniform, wearing a dark brown coat with a blue scarf, due to the weather. She had short bluish purple hair with two bangs on the sides, but it covered her eyes, and had a small curly antenna on top. This girl was Nodoka Myazaki, member of the Library Club, committee, and Librarian. She had just finished putting her books in the return desk and went to find some more. It was then that she was greeted by a girl with long flowing dark hair that almost shimmered green, with two little antenna on top, and wore glasses. Her name was Haruna Saotome, Member of the Library Exploration club, Manga Club, and one of Nodoka's friends.

She greeted her friend with one of her traditional back whacks, "Hey, Nodoka! How's it hanging?" Nodoka slightly recovered from her back assault and smiled nervously, "Um, it's great so far." They had walked into the library halls to look for a few books that Nodoka was interested in finding out on. They had already found five of the fifteen that Nodoka needed and were on the search for the other ten. That's when Haruna asked, "So have you heard? We've got a new assistant librarian, and boy, like our teacher, he's a hottie." Nodoka froze up as she asked, "H-H-H-He?"

Haruna, completely oblivious to her friend's startled nature, nodded and went on as they walked down. "Yeah, he's around the same age as Negi-sensei. He's got dark skin and blonde hair like Ku Fei. And he has the most gorgeous green eye's you've ever seen. I think he might be emancipated seeing as how he and a relative of his is living on campus." Nodoka was getting nervous just thinking about a boy working in the one place she found sanctuary from boys. It was then that the two of them bumped into a big obstacle in their path, nearly causing them to drop their books.

They looked up and saw a big fellow wearing black dress pants, a black vest, white shirt with a turtleneck collar, and black shoes and gloves. His skin was dark tanned and had short red spiky hair with a few bangs dangling on the front, and two Light Blue eyes. He was tall and muscular as he looked down on the two girls with a dead pan look on his face, much like their classmate, Chachamaru. Nodoka was in a nervous state as Haruna just smiled, "Hey! You must be Seiji Crevantes, the new Assistant Librarian." She then shook the slightly confused fellow's hand as she went on, "I know we haven't met before but we're with the Library club, so we'll be seeing much of each other." But before he could say anything, she then introduced herself and her friend, "I'm Haruna Saotome, head of the Manga Club. And the shy girl over here's my buddy, Nodoka Myazaki, Librarian and Member of the Library club." Nodoka merely and shyly waved to Laz, "uh…hi."

It was then that Laz spoke out to correct this mistake, "I'm sorry…but I'm not Seiji Crevantes. I'm Laz Crevantes, the younger brother." Haruna quest only gazed and asked, "But how can you be the youngest if you look around seventeen?" Nodoka then had enough courage to ask, "Um, so if you're his brother….do you know where the real Seiji Crevantes is?" He nodded as another figure popped up from behind Laz, "Hey, did someone ask for me?" Haruna and Nodoka saw a boy that matched Haruna's description of Seiji and there he was. Haruna smiled with joy knowing they had the real Seiji in sight, while Nodoka shyly stepped back.

Seiji smiled as he walked up to them and said hi to the two girls, as Haruna made her introductions again. It was then that when she said their names, Seiji was surprised at this turn of events. 'That girl with the bangs over her eyes is Nodoka Myazaki?', he thought as he looked at her, which caused her to shyly look away in worry, 'she's not anything I pictured; she's really cute.' He smiled as he walked up to Nodoka, extending his hand for a handshake, "I guess you and I will be working together, Nodoka-chan."

Nodoka blushed from embarrassment as he called her 'chan', and in fear as he was close to her. Letting her fear get the better of her, she ran away with her books in hand for the nearest exit out of there. Seiji and Laz questionably stared at the turn of events as she disappeared as Haruna went to go find her. But before she did, she turned to Seiji and replied, "Don't worry about that, for Nodoka it's normal to do that. You see she has a fear of men." With that said, she left the two there as Seiji asked himself, "She's afraid of guys?" He sighed as he said to Laz, "I guess working here is going to be tougher than I thought if I need to ask her for advice."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

The day plodded on after that and when it finally ended Negi and Seiji were finally but rather glad. The two of them headed outside, meeting at the water fountain in the center of the Academy's plaza. They sat down as they both went on and on about what happened today for their first time at work. Negi had told him about the events in his classroom and Seiji answered, "Man, I'm glad you held back. If that Demon, Asuna, found out about what you were, you'd be an ermine headed for home."

Negi sighed as he stated, "yeah tell me about it.", then he asked, "So you met with Nodoka, didn't you?" Seiji nodded as Negi concluded, "And she's afraid of boys? You sure are in a sticky wicket, aren't you?" Seiji nodded in disgust with himself; he was in a predicament if the girl he was told who could help him with his job was also afraid of him. He stopped worrying as Negi asked, "by the way, where's Laz?" Seiji answered as he saw Negi take out his voucher, "He's finding the material needed to build our house, Negi. By the way, are you okay with the fact that you have to bunk with Asuna?"

He didn't get an answer but looked over Negi's shoulder and saw that he drew on Asuna's picture. He drew devil horns on his head as he spoke out loud, "Let's call this payback." Seiji then replied, "If she finds that when you have it open, it'll be the devil to pay." Negi turned and smirked, "And pray that she doesn't." as they were about to head towards where they would meet Laz, Seiji spotted the one girl that he would have trouble getting along with in the future. Nodoka Myazaki.

Negi stopped and saw what Seiji was looking at, and noticed Nodoka. She was walking down the stairs in front of the school carrying a pile of books. Negi was the one to point out, "that load looks a little too much for her." Seiji nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if she loses her balance…" as luck would have it after he said that, she toppled only for a moment later.

Knowing that neither boy couldn't make it in time, Seiji ran forward in an attempt to try and help her anyway. However, they had something planned as Negi summoned his staff, but Asuna was walking around nearby as she stopped and saw the whole thing. 'What are those idiots doing?', she looked and saw Nodoka, or Bookworm falling and screaming in fear. She was about to rush in but she saw Seiji rush towards her, and saw Negi do something.

Using a small amount of wind magic, Negi was able to cause Seiji to accelerate towards the stair wall. As Seiji got close to it, he jumped at it but not before he clapped his hands together. Back flipping towards it, he landed near the stairwell, and placed his hands on the wall. Electric bolts shot out of where his hands were and traveled along and into the wall. Suddenly, as Nodoka came down, the wall suddenly bulged forward, creating a makeshift slide. Nodoka slid down the makeshift slide as Seiji ran towards the end of it and caught her in his arms. He skidded a little before he caught his balance as Negi ran towards them as Seiji laid Nodoka down to give her some air. He asked her even though she was slightly unconscious but mostly out of concern for her, "Are you alight?"

Before she could stir awake to give her a respond, an all too familiar voice cut in to catch the boys' attention.

"You…you're…"

The two turned around and looked up to see Asuna standing there; no doubt she had seen it all. Before anyone of them could say a word, after Nodoka slowly opened her eyes to see that she was being held by Seiji. She whispered, 'Seiji?' Suddenly, Asuna ran up grabbed hold of both of their hands and pulled the two away from Nodoka as she woke up and saw the three, off into the trees. Once they were out of sight, she grabbed them both by the collar for the umpteenth time today and shouted in their faces.

"You made him speed across the ground and then fly off it! I saw it!", she then turned to Seiji as she yelled out, "And you!...you did something to the stair walls! You made it into some kind of slide"

The two boys paled at this, but tried to cover it up as Negi tried to cover up, "That's ridic-" She cut him off before he or Seiji could finish, "You guys did that to soften her fall so Tan-boy here could catch her! How?"

"I…um…", Seiji tried to answer but couldn't come up with an answer as Asuna went on. "Admit it! You guys are some kind of psychics, aliens, or some kind of evil mutants! Aren't you?"

"No, that's just ridiculous, I'm a wizard, okay?", Negi replied. Seiji sighed in defeat as he spilled the beans as well, "And before you say anything, I'm not a wizard. I'm an Alchemist."

"Either way you're both weird.", Asuna stated absorbing this information. It was at that time she paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. For some reason the two had a bad feeling about it…

"Hey! You're the reason my dress blew off this morning! You pervert!", she screamed pointing at Negi with her free arms now that she let them both go. Negi waved in defense in order to calm her down, "It was an accident! Please don't tell anyone!" Asuna was fed up with this, "Like hell! I'm going to tell everyone!" But before she could get away, she heard that same clapping sound again and saw Seiji place his hands on the ground. The same energy surged on the ground and near her feet. Then suddenly, the ground underneath her feet liquefied long enough for her feet to sink in and solidify. She tried to budge her feet out but to no avail at it.

She shouted at them, "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The two boys looked calmly as Negi replied, holding his staff in front, "Seeing as how you've threatened to reveal our secret… I have no choice…but to erase your memory."

"What?", Asuna shouted in fear; she tried to break free but still to no avail. She tried to plea them to stop but they weren't listening. Negi began the incantation, summoning the spirits to erase her memory. Unfortunately, after he finished, it didn't go exactly as planned…

"Oh great Magic Spirits, hear me clear, make this girls memory…Disappear!"

What disappeared was not her memory but rather her clothes, except her jacket, socks and shoes, all the way down to her underwear as it too disappeared. Seiji, being completely caught off guard, he grabbed Negi in a chokehold as he yelled, "You idiot! You were supposed to erase her memory, not her clothes and underwear!" Negi apologized as he explained, "I'm sorry; I thought I spoke the spell out correctly." For a brief moment, before the two could turn away, Asuna shouted on the top of her lungs, while trying to cover herself with her arms and hands. "You…you…look what you did to my clothes! That's two uniforms you've ruined! I swear you better replace them or else!"

Thankfully she seems to be more upset about the loss of her clothing rather than the fact they both saw her naked. If they were very lucky, the two of them might actually get to walk away from this encounter nothing more than a little out of pocket…or they would have until Takamichi arrived on the scene. "Hey Negi…Seiji…I'm glad I found you guys. I was looking all over for you..." He took one look at them, and then one at the almost naked Asuna with her feet still stuck on the ground and trying to cover herself.

"Oh, sorry if I was interrupting…excuse me.", he said as he slightly sweat dropped, turned around, and walked away. For a moment there was nothing but silence…before a sorrowful cry erupted from in front of the two boys.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later

* * *

**

Asuna had managed to calm down as she saw Seiji step almost a few inches from her, knelt down and began to draw something on the solidified ground. She asked out of frustration due to the fact that he was close to her while she was naked, "What the hell are you doing?" Seiji didn't look up as he answered, "Be quiet! I have to concentrate while doing this…otherwise I might accidentally turn you into a Chimera…or worse." Asuna looked a little confused at this and turned to Negi, "He's drawing a Transmutation Circle, Miss Asuna."

"Transmute-what?", she asked. However, she then heard the clapping sound again and looked down. The circle Seiji had drawn was finished and glowing. Then suddenly, the materials that used to be Asuna's clothes and undergarments suddenly lit up and flew back on her body. And finally, a puff of smoke appeared, and as it cleared up, Asuna had seen that her clothes had been restored, as well as her feet been freed.

She was surprised at this as she asked, "Uh…how…how did you do that." Seiji simply replied, completely forgetting what had happened, "its Alchemy. Or in some cases, it's the Magic of Science. You see with magic there are no rules which bind them; though there are the spells and curses one must never perform. But in Alchemy, you must give something of equal value in order to obtain something else." He explained the basic law of Equivalent Exchange; in order to transmutation, the ability to change one thing into another, the output had to be equal to the input of the object. For instance, Asuna's school uniform, he could make it bigger, smaller, or make it into a ball gown.

It was then that after he mentioned the dress, she cried out, "OH NO, I JUST REMEMBERED THAT TAKAHATA-SENSEI SAW ME IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT! I DOUBT EVEN YOUR MAGIC AND SO CALLED ALCHEMY COULD ERASE THAT!" Before the boys could try to help her out she yelled out, "Just what are you doing here anyway? Are you trying to ruin my life?"

Negi waved in defense, "I…I'm trying to be a…a Magister Magi." Asuna looked confused at this, but Negi explained that a Magister Magi was a sorcerer of higher level, that would go around helping people. They were considered like Guardian Angels. These days now they had to conceal their actions due to the world not believing in magic's existence being nothing more than a fairytale.

She looked to Seiji, but before she asked, he simply stated, "I'm here because I was assigned to by State Central." She looked confused, "State Central?" "Yeah,", Seiji said as he pointed to himself with his thumb, "Ya see…I'm a State Alchemist. The Full-Metal Alchemist." She raised an eyebrow, "Full-Metal?" He explained that was a nickname State Central, State Alchemist headquarters, were given due to what they were good at transmutating. He explained that the State Alchemists were a group of alchemists employed by the State Military. To be certified as a State Alchemist, they required a written test, verbal examination by three State Alchemists, and finally a demonstration of skill or presentation of research to a select group of high-ranking officers who judge the alchemist based on several criteria.

The competition is fierce, and only one or two alchemists are accepted each examination cycle. In addition to their rank and state titles, certified State Alchemists gain access to information on alchemy in the National Library at State Central (Wales' Capital), and gain access to state funding for experiments and research into alchemy. Some state alchemists are researchers; others have a more military role. Those involved purely in research do not necessarily wear military uniforms. The lowest rank giving to a State Alchemist after certification is the rank of "Major" or the equivalent of the rank, depending on the person's career.

Once they are accepted into the military, State Alchemists can be called on for several types of duty. Since State Alchemists have advanced knowledge in minerals and elements, they conduct inspections of land territories to determine whether or not the area has any valuable minerals. They also experiment with alchemic modifications and enhancements, which are usually utilized on the battlefield in times of war. But State Alchemists could be best thought of as an equivalent to the modern day Special Forces unit: an elite group deployed in combat with the express purpose of rapidly suppressing enemy uprisings to end or avoid a war.

Seiji then shrugged, "We're also assigned into key areas around the world to keep an eye on things in the world of magic. Seeing that war is no longer around anymore, we're basically Magic Police officers." Asuna was somewhat absorbing all of this, but still asked, "So why are you here?" Seiji rubbed the back of his head, "Well, out of sheer coincidence, I was assigned here at the State Alchemist station here in Tokyo. Imagine my surprise my cover for Assistant Librarian was to be here in the same school that Negi was teaching in."

Asuna then asked, "So what happens if you two are found out?" Negi and Seiji both paled as Negi answered while they walked towards the school, "If I'm found out, my license for magic will be revoked, I'll be sent back to Wales, and the punishment will to have me be turned into an Ermine. Seiji's Alchemy license will be revoked and he'll be sent on the firing squad." Asuna stared in shock as she asked loudly, "YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM?" Seiji shook his head, "No. he's just getting carried away." She sighed in relief from that, "That's good."

"My mother will be the one to kill me."

Asuna, not paying attention from that last remark, crossed her arms and openly decided the boys' fates. She huffed, "Well, I suppose losing your privelages would be worse than what I went through." She half smiled at them as their faces lit up again, "I'll keep it a secret for you guys…but you have to help me with Takahata-sensei in my chances with him." The boys paled at this as Asuna stated that maybe a love potion might work. Seiji pushed that thought away, saying that only a coward would use a love potion. She nearly tore his head off after he stated that she was a coward. She then came up with the idea that maybe a money tree would work, seeing that maybe she could buy his love. Negi shook his head, saying there was no such spell or potion for that.

She glared at him, stating, "You're not much of a wizard." Negi replied, "My grades would agree with you on that. I'm still learning." It was then while going up the stairs that Seiji stated, "but he's almost good at reading minds." Asuna got into their faces nearly yelling with joy, "NOW YOU'RE TALKING! You can just read his mind, so that way I'll know how he feels about me, Negi." Negi nodded, thinking that might work.

She led the two back to the classroom, but before she opened the door, a thought struck her as she turned to Seiji, "Wait! If you're an Alchemist, does that mean your brother's…" he nodded, "Yeah, but he can only perform a little of it. He has a sort of limit to his kind of alchemy." After that was answered, she opened the door, only to be welcomed by a loud cry as the three teens walked through the door.

"Negi-sensei!", all the girls from 2-A shouted as confetti and streamers were thrown everywhere.

The whole class was waiting for the two guests of honor; it seems they had prepared a welcoming party. Almost immediately Negi and Seiji were pulled away and pushed into a chair in the centre of all the girls before they proceeded to stuff Negi with countless different types of food. For Seiji, the girls asked him questions on how old he was, where he came from, was he smart as Negi, and if he and his older brother were single.

Near the windows, Nodoka was standing there, looking shyly at Seiji in particular. After she had woken up slightly, she saw that it was Seiji who had caught her before she fell. She looked at him for a moment, until for some reason her face slightly felt hot and red. She thought as she remembered what had happened, 'I can still feel it.', she remembered the feeling of what it was like to be held like that by a boy. His arms were so strong as he caught her, how they were as strong as steel, and yet at the same time, so warm and gentle as he held her. She shivered as she held herself, 'I was touched by a boy….but I didn't hate it, nor was I scared.' She looked at Seiji, who seemed to try and want to get away from this. She thought as she blushed slightly, 'I wonder why?'

After a minute or two there was finally a break and Seiji was about to try and get away from this and back to his brother. When the girl, Nodoka Myazaki, from before approached him. He slightly raised his hand for a wave, "Uh, hi, Miss Myazaki." She twiddled her fingers in shyness as she spoke to him for what felt like the first time, "Um…Seiji…thank you for saving me earlier. I'd have broken my neck if it hadn't been for you. I wanted to thank you…"

Feeling slightly nervous and almost to the point of breaking, she pulled out what looked like a set of coupons.

"Here's some discount coupons from the school library. It's not much but…" with a little confusion, he took them gladly, offering her a broad smile. "Thank you.", he simply said as Nodoka bowed and shyly took off, leaving him a little confused about her behavior. Some of the girls whispered saying that Nodoka was finally getting over her fear of boys finally.

The class rep, Ayaka Yukihiro, followed in the welcome party by presenting Negi with a bust to commemorate the occasion. One that caused Asuna to make a comment about Ayaka trotting out her 'bust' as soon as she saw a guy, and once again their argument degenerated into a fight. To be honest, both Negi and Seiji was too tired to deal with it this time so the two nodded in agreement to simply leave them to duel it out. It was then that they happened to wander over to where Takamichi was sitting. Then suddenly, Asuna grabbed Negi and whispered, "Okay here's your chance to help me out. Start finding out if he has something about me in his head." After that she glared at the boy stating, "And if it's something I don't like…I'm spilling the secret."

Negi paled as he nodded in agreement and fear and walked over to Takamichi. He greeted him as he approached, grinning broadly. Takamichi waved, "Negi, so how was your first day?"

Negi shrugged and stated, "Not bad I guess." He completely left out the incident with Asuna in the forest far behind in his head. "I'm sorry for interrupting you and Asuna earlier," Takamichi said with a usual smile, "Though I didn't expect to see Seiji there as well." Negi shook his head as he just placed his hand on Takamichi's head and just simply asked, "I wanted to ask you, Takamichi; What do you think about Asuna?"

Takamichi sweat dropped as he answered, "well, she's a hardworking student…cheerful, energetic…has sort of a short temper…" Seiji shook his head in agreement, while Asuna seethed with anger as she crushed her plastic cup, 'THAT'S SUBTLE? THAT STUPID…!' her thoughts were interrupted as Negi walked up and whispered in her ears, 'he thinks you wear no panties.' She face vaulted but got back up, whispering, 'Find out something else!' he went back there for a moment, and the came back saying, 'He thinks you wear wool bear panties.' She face vaulted again. After she got up, she slightly sobbed a bit, and then she just stated in a cracking voice, "Forget it…it's not important anymore." After that, she fled the room. Knowing he could leave it like this, and that Seiji stated that he should go after her, he ran after her until they reached the mid stair cases.

"Please! Asuna! Wait!", Negi called for her in order for her to stop. She shouted back, "Leave me alone!" Negi stated, deciding it might help out, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but I lied before. There is a love potion I could make…" At once she stopped running, turning back to look at him with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

Negi then rubbed his neck in hoping that what he said next didn't upset her, "Well…it does take four months to make and the results aren't exactly guaranteed…" She threw her hands up in the air, her angry expression returned once again, "Then what the hell good is you magic anyway!" She then walked back down, "And I doubt Seiji's Alchemy could do a thing like that."

Negi nodded in response to that, but decided to give her a little advice that his grandfather gave him. "Well my grandfather said 'Our magic is not absolute, nor is Alchemy. True magic and change results from courage of the heart'." She paused for a moment, in some way or another, a thought popped into her head, 'You know, he may not be Takahata-sensei…in the right light he does look a little cute.' Realizing what she thought, she shook that thought away. Before turning and beginning to walk away once more she spoke out.

"Your grandfather was a dope."

Feeling defeated, he was about to walk away, but she stopped suddenly and turned around with a smile, "Okay…I'll be more courageous. But first I need to use you as my guinea pig."

"What?", Negi asked, not getting this in his head. She walked up to him and answered, "I'll pretend you're Takahata-sensei so I can practice."

Negi figured that out at least but wasn't too sure about it, "Uh…well…" but before he could reply with a solid answer, she was already pulling the ribbons from her hair causing it to fall it a red waterfall about her shoulders. Looking at her he realized for the first time just how beautiful she actually was.

"I love you."

Negi felt himself self stiffen automatically at those words as she went on, "I love you…teacher." Once again he couldn't do anything to prevent the increase in the beating of his heart or the sweat that began to form on my brow. She got closer as she looked in his eyes, "I've loved you for so long…I hope you're not offended."

"Uh. No…but…", Negi stuttered trying to think clearly from this event. She closed the gap between us, her face only inches away from my own as she took her hands and held his face close to hers.

"Teacher…I've waited so long for this…", she whispered to him as she got closer.

Without any meaning to it his eyes closed as Negi awaited the contact of our lips…that never came. 'Negi…you're a real dope.', Asuna thought as she looked at his face. Instead her hand came up to pinch his cheeks, pulling at his face.

"Ha! Like I would ever be caught dead kissing you!", she laughed at seeing his reaction. She teased him saying, "What? You want to kisss me? You wanna maaake out?" She just couldn't stop laughing at this scene, seeing his face flush up like that. Afterwards, Negi couldn't help but laugh at this, due to the tension and her laughter.

A flash from behind sent her off balance, stumbling forwards into him, then out of this by accident, their lips pressed together for the second time that day. When they pulled away they seemed to be in somewhat of a daze, looking up the stairs to my horror the two of them found almost the entire class staring at us, along with Seiji smirking at this turn of events. This was not their day…

Ayaka stuttered, not liking this scene, "W…W…Wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NEGI-SENSEI?"

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

Konoka, Asuna, and Negi were headed for the dorms to which he would bunk with. Konoka was still giggling about the scene later on, while Asuna groaned. The events from their short kiss was bad when Ayaka was screaming at the top of her lungs, but what made it even worse was when Seiji was teasing them when they went their separate ways. Negi, feeling a little responsible, decided to try and make it up to her. He walked up to her and merely said, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Asuna."

She was still fuming, although she had calmed down a bit while wrapping a little of her hair around her fingers, "Yeah well, I still didn't like that kiss you gave me. Anyone ever tell you you're a terrible kisser?" Negi groaned at that; he would have to answer for that mistake kiss sometime.

It was then that Asuna ran up a little until she stopped and turned around, giving him a half smile, "by the way…I liked that you tried to help though." Negi was a little surprised, but not when she started to walk away, she spoke out again, "in the end….you might make a half-way decent teacher." Negi was surprised by this change of heart. As soon as Asuna had walked on ahead, Negi took out the student voucher, and erased what he did on Asuna's picture. 'I guess Asuna's not a bad person as I thought.'

"By the way, Negi…YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!", Asuna shouted, to make sure her point was made on the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

**Mahora** **Forest

* * *

**

In the smack dab in the middle near the school grounds, Laz had been in a huge rush. He had gathered materials everywhere from anywhere to make this transmutation work; lumber, steel, wires, brick, paint, etc. as soon as Seiji had come back, he had drawn a humongous Transmutation Circle around the mountain of supplies. Seiji smiled at this accomplishment, "Good work, Laz, now let's make our new home."

The two of them stood parallel from each other on different sides of the circle. They clapped their hands and placed them on the circle at once. A huge bolt of power shot out of the circle, the objects changed shape and structure as they merged together, fusing and taking shape. And when it was over, where once the pile of junk and supplies was laying, was a two story country house you'd find in Aspen, Colorado. Seiji smiled at their handiwork, "I think we did a pretty good job on this one, Laz." The brother nodded in agreement, "we sure did."

As they stepped inside, Seiji stopped for a moment, before he entered and looked at the sky. He thought about what had happened today, the events that occurred. But mostly, as he entered the house, he couldn't get the image of Nodoka out of his head….even in his dreams.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Love Potion Madness**


	3. Love Potion Madness

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Potion Madness

* * *

**

_It was the crack of dawn, within the school walls as the sun let it rays through the window. Asuna and Negi were standing on one side of the room, while Takahata-sensei stood on the other side. Negi held a strange bucket filled with some sort of steaming concoction while Asuna held a cup of it in her hands. She walked up to Takahata-sensei very shyly and gave it to him._

"_H…here, Takahata-sensei", she stuttered as she handed him the coffee mug, "I…I made this tea…just for you." Takahata took the cup, and just looked at it with a smile. He looked to Asuna and said, "let me guess: Love potion, right?" He threw the cup away and just smiled at Asuna, "You don't need it, Asuna." She stood there, a little shocked at this turn of events as she asked, "uh, Why not, sir." _

_He just smiled as he got closer to her and said, "I've always loved you." With that, he closed the gap as their faces almost got closer. Asuna felt like she had died and gone to heaven; her dream of being with Takahata-sensei had become real. She closed her eyes as their lips became closer and closer.

* * *

_

Negi slowly opened his eyes, but only slightly…only to have them go all wide and bug-eyed with shock and surprise. When he had bunked with Asuna and Konoka, he had gotten dressed for bed and plopped on the couch. Konoka said that until they could make room for the loft a level up in their room, he'd be sleeping on the couch. What he didn't expect, was an old sleeping habit of his would come back.

He had found himself in Asuna's bunkbed, with him in Asuna's. she was currently sprawled across him; her pj bottoms halfway down her legs. She was making seductive noises and was muttering Takamichi's name. his first thought was how to get her off him without making any noise. Second, was if she woke up, was how to deal with her morning attitude. As luck would have it, she chose that exact moment to stir slightly, as she somewhat leaned in….and gave him a kiss on the lips.

It was then that her eyes, slowly but surly, opened up a fraction. Their eyes met for an instant, then Asuna's eyes widened as she prepared to scream…and she did. The scream was loud enough to go across the Academy, and the forest. Asuna got up, a little teary eyed that she had kissed the last person she wanted to kiss.

She growled and hissed at him, "What…what the hell do you think you're doing?" Negi paused for a moment, but had a chill go down his spine as a thought popped in his head, saying that Asuna was quite pretty when she was angry.

"I…I'm sorry…it's an involuntary action that I thought I got rid of." He explained to her that he used to sleep in his sister's bed with her when he was little. It kind of became a habit and he slept walk in it sometimes. Asuna groaned as this came to sink in as a problem. As Negi climbed down as Konoka started to wake up, she hissed, "What do I have to do…tie you to the couch?"

It was then that Asuna looked at her clock and saw it was 5 AM, and that's when she screamed and bolted across the room, "I've gotta go!", with that said, she was fully dressed, fed, and ran out the door. Negi just stood there, completely confused at this turn of events, "What was that all about?" just then he heard yawning and saw Konoka, up and about, in the kitchen part of the dorm room, making breakfast. She heard his question and explained with a smile, "she's off to her job."

Negi was a little surprised at that; Asuna was working for her education. He had to admit that it was quite admirable. After Konoka had made breakfast the two of them settled down. He was surprised that what she made was a few western dishes at that. It wasn't that he didn't like Japanese foods, but it was nice to have something more familiar sometimes.

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

The two had set off to school, with a still fuming Asuna who had finally shown up after work. Negi was still trying to figure out why he was bunked with Asuna and Konoka...why the Head Master had made that decision? He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Asuna had run up to him and gave him a glare, indicating that she didn't forget what had happened this morning. She whispered, "Try not to do anything that involves magic today, okay? I already know about your magic and Seiji's Alchemy. The last thing you need is the whole school finding out." Negi was a little surprised about this and replied with a smile, "Thank you for the concern, Asuna."

She just blew it off, but something popped into Negi's head as he whispered, "Oh, Asuna…I almost forgot." She looked at him puzzled as he went on, "are you still interested in that love potion?" She was a little surprised at that, seeing as how she dreamt of something like that. Shaking it off, she slapped him on the back, playfully, making him almost fall over, "What's with the mixed feelings?" She then half smiled at him, stating, "Besides, you're the one who said courage is the truest form of magic and alchemy."

She then gave him a full smile, "I'll do this on my own, but thanks anyway." Negi was a little surprised at her change of heart, 'I'm glad for her. Maybe I actually taught her something.'

They had reached the lockers as they reached in and opened the lockers. They were taking their stuff out, when Asuna looked around and asked Negi, "Hey, where's Seiji and Laz? I thought they'd be coming for the day." Negi tried to remember what it was that Seiji had said yesterday, but then it finally clicked in as he slapped his fist in his hand. "Oh that's right, today's the day that he has to report in to State HQ.", he replied.

Asuna asked, "You mean he didn't sign in for duties yesterday." Negi defended, "But we just got in yesterday; we were already exhausted after yesterday." Asuna pondered on that, and she did remember them looking a little weary, "You have a point there." When they were putting and taking stuff out of their lockers, a thought struck Asuna. She decided to ask Negi, seeing that he might answer it better, "Hey, Negi, I've been meaning to ask you something." Negi looked aside with a puzzled look as she asked, "It's about Seiji and Laz. Just why are those two always wearing gloves? I mean it's not that cold in January this month."

Negi kind of paled at that answer, but was interrupted from answering when he was greeted by the Class Rep. "Good Morning, Negi-sensei.", it seemed it was obvious that she been waiting for him. "Good morning, Ayaka.", he merely replied. All of a sudden, it looked like a background of flowers appeared behind Ayaka, "I trust you slept well? Asuna-san didn't try anything during the night did she?"

He had to desperately fight off the blush that he knew was already forming on his face. Negi shook it off as they made their walk to the class, "N-No, I slept rather well that night, actually." She paused for a moment, mistaking the blush he had on his face from seeing her. "I'm glad, sensei.", she responded to him with a smile.

Despite Asuna's annoyed look on her face, the walk to the classroom wasn't that bad. Nodoka was leaning out the window. She spotted Negi-sensei and the other three girls, but for some odd reason, she felt a little disappointed that Seiji wasn't with him. Shaking it off, she disappeared inside the classroom as Negi and the girls got closer. Nodoka gave the instructions as the girls followed, "Teacher approaches! Stand!", the girls followed, standing up as Negi came in.

Remembering what happened yesterday; Negi pushed the door opened more firmly, and watched as the eraser, being the same one as yesterday, drop on the ground. He picked it up without breaking his stride, placing on the lip on the bottom of the chalk broom. Nodoka then ordered, "Alright everyone, bow!" Everyone did and they all said in unison, "Good morning, Sir."

Negi smiled at this response, which got some of the girls flustered. He then told everyone to take their seats as he began the lesson. "Picking up from yesterday…let's turn to page 128 in our text books." They all did as he asked, and he stated, "Today, we'll study one of William Shakespeare's' greatest tragedies; Romeo and Juliet." He then had a grimace thought, 'And try to avoid one here in class.', slightly remembering the fight yesterday between Asuna and Ayaka.

He then read a passage of the play to the class; he didn't notice it, but most of the girls were going all starry eyed and blushing as he read on. The girls thought he looked absolutely irresistible as he read them the passage, making him quite the charmer. After he had read and finished it, he asked, "So who can translate this passage into Japanese? Anyone?" Everywhere he looked, the girls would proceed to look away, not willing to meet the young man's gaze.

Negi immediately took this as a bad sign; he remembered doing the same when he wanted to avoid answering a question.

The fact that my entire class was avoiding me indicated that their English language skills were obviously not quite as advanced as he had expected. Asuna was also avoiding his gaze however, making him start to suspect that English wasn't exactly her strong subject. Negi decided to help her out on this as he called out,

"Asuna, would you like to read the passage?"

Caught by surprise, she shouted, "WH-WHY ME?" Negi answered, "Because I thought you'd like the opportunity…" but before he could finish his answer, she interrupted with her assumption, "Opportunity to make me look bad?" However, before this went on, Ayaka replied, "So Asuna, you admit you can't read the passage?"

Fuming mad at that remark from Ayaka, she decided to translate it anyway. She tried to read it, but only got half of it correct as they listened to it. After she had finished it, he stated, "Not bad…not good, but not bad for the first attempt." She was surprised, figuring she got it right, "NOT GOOD?" most of the girls just laughed a little at this. Ayaka just shrugged, "She's not that good at other things other than art." Some of the girls chipped in, stating she wasn't good at anything else, other than art and PE.

Negi was a little surprised at this turn of events, but was halted when Asuna grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "You tried to embarrass me, didn't you?" Unfortunately, she realized her mistake in grabbing him like that, as a little of her hair brushed on his nose, despite the fact that he was two centimeters taller than she was. His nose began to twitch from the scent, as he was on the verge of sneezing. She thought as she saw this, 'oh crap…' and then a might sneeze erupted from the room, nearly blowing everything away.

The only thing that did blow away was Asuna's uniform again, leaving her in her underwear. Everyone forgot the unusual breeze and only saw Asuna as Ayaka shouted, "Good move, Asuna…with your grades, a career as a stripper is your best bet."

Everyone erupted with laughter, smearing Asuna with embarrassment. Negi placed a hand on her shoulder, apologizing. However, he had a look of terrified nature as Asuna turned to face him, with a killer intent in her eyes. Her eyes were flaming mad as she looked at the dumb wizard, 'I'M…GOING…TO KILL YOU!'

* * *

**State HQ**

**Outside Mahora

* * *

**

It nearly looked like a courthouse, to the public, but in reality, it was the Tokyo district's State Alchemist HQ branch. On the very top of the building was a small icon carved from bronze metal, it was in the shape of a dragon with two tails roaring and ready to attack. It was the symbol of all state Alchemists. And here it was where Seiji and Laz were to be today to be initially signed in.

Seiji was wearing what he wore yesterday; he somewhat did lack of a better sense of fashion sometimes. Laz, on the other hand, had changed his attire this day. He was wearing a black Tank Top T-shirt, a black leather biker jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow, blued jeans, combat boots, and fighter gloves. The odd thing about it was that at his neck and forearms, his flesh was exposed, but there was no flesh. Instead there was gray and light gray steel on his forearms with an unusual Transmutation Circle on them. On his neck was metal with two wire tubes going to where his jugulars should be.

Seiji shrugged as they walked up the stairs, "I hope the superior's a lot friendlier than one of the three Generals that oversaw my exam." Laz walked up and said doubtful, "I'm not sure; the Flame Alchemist. It doesn't sound too reassuring." As they entered inside the building, an alarm suddenly went off, sending in hundreds of men and women in blue Military like uniforms. They all had their guns at the ready, aimed at them. Seiji was the first to ask, seeing as how he nearly wet himself, "What the hell? Hey, drop the guns; we're on your side."

A female soldier, with her hair clipped in the back, with a set of dangerous set of pistols aimed at them, stepped forward. She stopped right in front of them, still aiming them, and stated, "Then why is your friend there harboring Alchemy weapons?" Seiji and Laz looked puzzled at this; they didn't bring any weapons. It was then that she pointed at Laz's arms, and Seiji understood, "Oh those…don't worry, we're not here to attack, and he's with me. I'm a State Alchemist."

Then two other soldiers came up to him with a disbelieving look on their faces. One to be around in his twenties with blondish orange spiky hair, and the other was older with bray and black hair with a squinty eyed look. The squinty eyed one stated, "That's impossible, the age requirements state that only Alchemists around the ages of 18 and 21 can take the State Alchemist test." The orange haired guy agreed, "Yeah, so unless you've got proof of whom you are…"

They were all halted as soon as Seiji pulled out something from his vest pocket. It was a silver pocket watch chained to his vest, but on the pocket watch was inscribed the very same two-tailed dragon insignia in a pentagram. It was then that the blonde uttered, "The State Alchemist Pocket watch." It was true; this watch was proof to show one that he or she was a State Alchemist. It was also an amplifier that would amplify an Alchemist's abilities, so it was more than just a badge.

"I'd say that's the proof you need, Hawkeye."

Everyone, including the two Crevantes brothers, turned towards the hall to see another man in uniform walk down. He was a man in his twenties, in good shape, had short black hair, a cold gaze in his eyes, a small smirk on his face. But the thing that caught Seiji's attention was the white gloves with the Transmutation Circles on them. Everyone was in salute as the woman, now known as Hawkeye, replied, "Sir, we've apprehended the intruders…" "What intruders? These boys are telling the truth.", the man stated.

He then stopped in front of everyone and stated, "That's Seiji Crevantes, the Full-Metal Alchemist." He then smirked that the boy, that for some strange reason irked Seiji when he did that. "He passed the State Alchemist test at the current age of fifteen, making him quite the child prodigy." Seiji was fairly impressed with this man's information, but was a little peeved at what happened next. Everyone had crowded around Laz as the gray haired soldier said, "Oh, I get it now; you're called Full-Metal because of the skin tight armor you've got on under your clothes." The orange haired one said, "Dude, you've earned my respect."

It was then that Laz waved his hands in disapproval, stating, "I'm not the Full-Metal Alchemist." He then pointed to Seiji, indicating he was the Full-Metal Alchemist. The orange haired soldier stated, "Him? But he's short compared to you." Laz paled at what he said, but paled even more as he saw Seiji's forehead popping a vein and grabbing the gray haired and orange haired soldiers, twirling them around the room as he yelled, "SHORTY? COULD A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME – A HALF-PINT, BEANSPROUT, OR MIDGIT? I'M 160 CENTIMETERS; A NORMAL HEIGHT FOR A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, YOU MILITARY IDIOTS!"

It was then that the commander decided to calm the situation before their newest recruit killed off everyone thinking he was short, "Full-Metal, calm down. They didn't know any better, seeing that your brother's taller than you." It was then that Seiji had calmed down a bit and held the dizzy soldiers as they were on the verge of either passing out or puking. The soldier then asked, "Now could you please release Havoc and Falman? They're on your squadron, which I'm leading as your superior officer."

Seiji then got it as he let the men drop on the floor, "I get it, you're the Flame Alchemist." The man smirked as he nodded, "That's correct, I'm Col. Roy Mustang of the Eastern Headquarters." He then pointed to the woman on his left, "This is Riza Hawkeye; First Lieutenant and most trusted friend. You'll never find anyone more reliable or handy with a gun." He then pointed to his left where a man around Seiji's height with short black hair and kind eyes behind a pair of glasses and a pretty round fellow with a crew cut of reddish orange hair with a goofy grin on his face, "This is Master Sergeant Kain Fuery and Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. They may look goofy but they're here for a reason."

He then pointed to the men on the ground completely unconscious, "the gray haired one is Warrant Officer Vato Falman, and the Orange haired fellow is Jean Havoc. Falman's a little stiff and Havoc has the worst luck in women, but they're just as helpful." He then concluded, "There are two others to the team, but they're not here at the moment." Mustang then concluded by extending his hand for a handshake to the youngest members of the group and said with a reassured smile, "Welcome to the Eastern Headquarters of the State Alchemist, Full-Metal."

Seiji was a little hesitant in taking the man's hand but in a few seconds, took it in for a strong handshake. However, deep inside his mind, Seiji was starting to worry about this group. 'Great, I'm working with a lot of fricken' lunatics.' he thought, just by looking at them. He was hoping that Negi's day was a whole lot better once he got back from the paperwork he had to fill out, making his transfer official.

* * *

**Later On**

**Mahora** **Academy

* * *

**

Nodoka was washing her hands in the Girls Lavatory. Even though she didn't see him later on the day, she was still hoping to see Seiji at least once. For some odd reason after yesterday, she couldn't get the new Assistant Librarian's face out of her mind. Every time she would remember how he had saved her, her heart would beat as fast as she recalled how close to her he was, and her face would burn red at the thought of him holding her in his arms. In fact just thinking about it made her blush even more.

"Hey, Nodoka.", a voice called from behind, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around and saw Haruna and another girl that looked around like she was ten, which in reality, she was fifteen. She was slim and was underdevelopment, wore the same uniform as the two girls, her hair was long and dark blue, with two braids on the front, and two big thick ponytails in the back, a long antenna of hair on top sticking forward, and dark blue eyes to boot. But the oddest thing was her poker face; it didn't deviate from a tired look, but slightly let a smile in, even if it looked like a frown. She was Yue Ayase, best friend to Nodoka, and member of the Library Explorer's Club and Philosophy Club.

Nodoka was caught off guard as she was still blushing as Yue asked, "You okay, Nodoka? You seem a little flushed." Nodoka, realizing this, shook it off and smiled, "Oh, it's nothing Yue. I was just thinking…that since Negi-sensei might not be that bad….and….and neither…is Seiji.", she said as she smiled a bit, her blush returning a little. She then smiled at her friends, "I…I'm not sure if there's anything to be afraid of anymore; I can't quite explain it." Her two friends were a little surprised at this as they looked to each other, and smiled. This got Nodoka a little nervous as Haruna asked Yue, "What do ya think? Does she got it?"

Yue nodded in agreement, "I agree, she's got it bad" she said as she and Haruna looked at their shy friend, "I say we help her out, cause once you've got it, there's no reason to be afraid of guys." Haruna smiled as she walked towards a now nervous Nodoka, "it's like you said, Nodoka, there's nothing to be afraid." Nodoka asked in worry, "W-What are you doing, Haruna?" Haruna smiled as she was about to begin her work to help her friend. "Oh, I'm just gonna help you out is all. I mean how can he notice you if he can't look at you eye to eye?"

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Negi was sitting under a tree trying to make sense of what had happened. After the incident with the sneezing, Asuna had gotten her gym attire on and was able to continue the class. However, Negi grimaced in thought, "She might have gotten her gym clothes, but she was still glaring at me during the whole class with a killer intent in her eyes." He stuck his hands in his pocket, trying to come up with a way to help out Asuna in a way for forgiveness from this morning's incident.

It was then that he noticed a small vial in his pocket as he pulled it out. In the vial, were small magical pellets of magical essence there, it was obviously a gift from his grandfather, the Elder Magus. 'That's it!', he thought, 'With these, I can make that Love Potion for Asuna.' He smiled thinking that he might have done something right for a change. He got up and went to work as he ran to a secluded area to perform the work.

* * *

**Near the Center Plaza of the Academy

* * *

**

A weary Seiji and an unaffected Laz were walking back towards the Library to get back to their job. Seiji groaned as he remembered the torture session at the State HQ, "I thought the entrance exam was tough; this Mustang guy's a real slave driver. Not to mention that Hawkeye's pretty scary with her guns." Laz nodded as he added in, "the four soldiers under Mustang's command do seem a little strange and unpredictable in their nature." Seiji sighed as they reached the water fountain and sat down, "If you ask me, the whole Eastern HQ are a bunch of lunatics. I hate to see who the two officers that Mustang was referring to."

"Seiji! Hey, Seiji, he heard someone shout his name. He looked up and saw Haruna, the girl he recognized as Yue from Negi's voucher, and Nodoka approach him and stop. They stood over him as he smiled, "Oh, hi ladies." Haruna smiled, "You weren't at the Library today, Seiji. Where were you?", she asked him out of curiosity, being a gossiper that she was. Seiji tried to come up with an answer, when Laz answered, "We kind of overslept, seeing as how we were just settling in." Haruna nodded in agreement to that, seeing as how when she and her friends first arrived, they had trouble sleeping as well.

Seiji then politely asked, "So what are you girls up to today?" Haruna just shrugged as Yue replied, "Well, we wanted to ask you a question about your work." Seiji just sighed as he knew someone would ask him something like that as he asked, "So what's your question? Miss Yue Ayase, right?"

She nodded, at both his question and the fact that he got her name right, "Right name, wrong person." She stated as she and Haruna got behind Nodoka, "Actually, she's the one who has the question."

Then they pushed Nodoka forwards slightly. The moment was a little awkward to them, as Seiji suddenly noticed something was slightly different about her. "Nodoka?", he asked. She nodded, "Yes?" He smiled as he stated, "Ah, I like what you've done with your hair, it looks very cute." It was true, her hair was slightly changed as her left eye was showing, revealing her to have beautiful lavender eyes.

Before she could speak, she blushed as she thought, 'He noticed the hair change? I...I didn't think he would…' the other two chimed in as they pulled back her bangs from her eyes.

"I told you he'd notice it! It's such a cute do!", Haruna stated to her friend. Yue nodded in agreement as she said to Seiji, "She finally got it out of her face."

For just a small moment both Seiji and Nodoka simply looked at one another before Nodoka's blush became deep crimson and she fled. The other two followed soon after, making their apologies as they left. But not before Haruna apologized and ran after Nodoka, who Yue was trying to bring back.

Seiji just looked a little dumbfounded at this, but Laz had a look of confusion but then suddenly clicked in. He looked at his older brother and smirked, 'I think that girl, Nodoka Myazaki has a crush on you, Seiji.' However, his hopes were crushed as Seiji asked, "Hey, Laz. Do ya think that Nodoka-chan's got a fever or something? She looked a little flushed." Laz just sighed and dropped his head to the obvious, 'Brother, you may be a genius in Alchemy, but you're completely clueless when it comes to girls.'

* * *

**Back in Class

* * *

**

"Asuna! Hey!", Negi nearly shouted as he ran into the room with a cup sized vile in his hands, containing a pink substance. Asuna was at her desk, wearing her spare school uniform, and had finished eating her lunch. She heard him but still ignored him, refusing to even look at the guy. However, Negi was not willing to give up as he walked over and leaned down to her ear and whispered to her, "Asuna, I was able to make the love potion." As he stated this, she leapt up, and grabbed his hand to drag him away from everyone else. She then looked to him seriously and asked, "You seriously made a love potion? I thought you said it would take four months? That it was unreliable?"

Negi shook his head but answered, "I know but I remembered that there was a short cut, and that this time…." She eyed him suspiciously, getting the idea that this might botch up and rip her clothes up again.

"Really?", she asked innocently, with Negi shaking his head in a positive way. "Then you try it!", she responded enraged as she grabbed the potion out of his hands, and shoved the opened end into his mouth, drinking half of it. Negi was able to pull the vile out of his mouth before he finished it all. Asuna crossed her arms and huffed, "Maybe this time you'll be the one to have your clothes ripped off."

It was then that Negi felt the effects of the magic working already. He shield himself with his arms and shouted, "Asuna, don't look at me! You'll fall in love with first sight!" Asuna looked at him but asked, "Why would I do that?" it was after a moment, he realized she had simply remained the same as before. This worried the young wizard slightly, "Did I make a miscalculation? I was sure I mixed in the right ingredients." So why hadn't Asuna been affected?

She huffed, "Humph, figures." Before she said anything, Seiji had come in and walked over to them. Forgetting that the potion didn't work, Negi asked, "So how did the Eastern State HQ take it?" Before Seiji had answered, he took the vile from Negi, believing it to be some kind of beverage, and drank it. Negi was about to protest to it, but couldn't find the words for it as he was in shock at this. Seiji put the vile down and answered, "Exhausting. I can't believe they couldn't tell the difference between me and my brother. This Col. Mustang's a complete maniac when it comes to arrogance, his partner Hawkeye is a gun-toting maniac, and the others…well let's just say I'm surrounded by fricken idiots, as Dr. Evil would put it."

Asuna sighed, "Sounds like you picked a winner." Just then, before Seiji could mention about the mysterious two members of the squad he was put in, Konoka tackled Negi from behind. Asuna nearly screamed, "What the--? Konoka, what are you doing?" Konoka just cooed as her hands were moving to unbutton Negi's shirt, "I don't know, Asuna. I just find Negi so irresistible."

Just then, Ayaka came storming over, giving Negi a chance to get Konoka off. She fumed, "Konoka! Get your hands off Negi-sensei! I will not allow…." She stopped yelling as she and Negi locked eyes. Suddenly, she knelt on the ground with a bouquet of roses in her hands, "…allow these roses to go to anyone else other than you, my beloved." Asuna, Negi, and Seiji went all wide eyed at this reaction as Seiji asked, ""Okay…am I the only one who's sane here? What's going on?" Despite of how miffed she was for wasting the potion, Asuna told Seiji of what he and Negi had drank.

"Love Potion?", Seiji nearly yelled at, but before he could make sense of this, two of the girls had gotten from behind him and had glomped onto him. He recognized one of them to be the light brown haired girl with the ponytail on the right side of her head, and hazel colored eyes. He recognized this girl as Yuna Akashi, of the Basketball club. The other girl was the quiet one in the class, Chisame Hasegawa. Yuna snuggled her cheek to his, squeaking, "Oh, Seiji…you're a girl's dreamboat sailing in." Chisame spoke as she hugged him, "Oh Seiji, you're my number one."

Seiji didn't know how much longer he could take this, but he saw that Negi couldn't take it anymore either as the three Cheerleaders were trying to strip him in an attempt to try on a cute outfit. Luckily, both Asuna and then now arrived Laz, rushed up and pulled the two attracted boys away from the girls and ran out of there. Asuna went with Negi down the hallways.

Asuna muttered to him, "I guess you don't suck at magic after all." Negi just half-smiled at this, knowing he didn't mess the potion up, "Well, that's nice….but how am I supposed to stop all these girls from going after me?" Just then, a pink ribbon came out of nowhere and wrapped around Negi, tying him up. Asuna spotted a giggling Makie Sasakie holding the ribbon, trying to reel him in. Suddenly, Ayaka came riding in on a white stallion, shouting, "You can't get away from me, Negi. My little love muffin!"

Asuna had to work fast to help him out, seeing that it was her fault for making him drink that potion. She chopped at the ribbon, slicing it in half, and she and Negi were on the run from Ayaka. They had raced down the hall with Ayaka almost about to catch up to them, when suddenly; the hallway was closing up behind them into a wall. Negi and Asuna stopped and probably had Seiji to thank for that, but saw it was Laz who had saved them.

Negi was glad that this had bought them some time, but Asuna took notice of Laz's forearms and neck. She had noticed mechanical components to almost look cybernetic, but would have to ask later, as they heard girls coming down the halls. Negi sweat dropped out of fear, "Oh, this is bad….this is very bad!"

Asuna asked, "Don't you have a counter-spell for this?", Smacking his forehead at that question, he finally remembered. But now at this point, he wished he hadn't.

Negi groaned as he answered, "Only a kiss can break it." Asuna nodded her head in logic to that answer. "Oh….What?", but shouted as she realized it. Negi calmed her down as he explained, "The only way to break the spell of this love potion is with a kiss. However, the spell should only last for another fifteen minutes..." but then heard the girls' voices get louder as they became closer, "…but right now I don't think we have the luxury of waiting that long."

Asuna was strictly straightening this out, "Let me see if I got all the facts straight here…you expect me to kiss you? Again?" it was clear that she didn't want to do this, but Negi was desperate, "I know, I'm sorry…but if there was any other way…and besides, that kiss was accidental." She stopped him before he said any further, "You owe me, big time on this." She turned to Laz, "You better not look, alright?" He nodded as he turned and covered his eyes.

Before Negi could say anything to assure this, Asuna closed the gap between them and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It wasn't a deep or French kiss, but it seemed to be working as all the girls down the hall, including Ayaka, to stop in their tracks with no memory whatsoever. Thankfully, Asuna broke the kiss, leaving Negi blushing a bit in embarrassment. She shouted at him, "Don't forget that was only to break your stupid spell. I don't want you getting any funny ideas!"

It was then that Laz spoke out after he saw the girls standing there out of complete confusion. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but before I found you, I lost track of my older brother." Both teens paled at Laz's information as Negi stated, "We have to find him; who knows what'll happen now that he's become the ultimate chick magnet!" Asuna and Laz nodded in agreement and sped off to find their missing friend.

* * *

**Mahora Library

* * *

**

After he was subsequently chased down by only two girls, Yuna and Chisame, he had made it to the only sanctuary he could find. The Library. Luckily he had a spare key and locked the door behind him as he got in. He was taking a well deserved deep breath, when a familiar voice came up from behind him, "Seiji?" Forgetting that he was under the potion's spell, he turned around and saw it was Nodoka. He sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God it's you, Nodoka. I thought it was one of those lovesick girls out there."

Nodoka looked puzzled as she asked, "Lovesick?" He nodded as he explained, "Yeah, let's just say the girls are playing tag and I and Negi are 'it'." He pointed out that this was the only place he could think of to hide in. She had to nod in agreement, seeing that this was the only place for her to hide from boys in. But not anymore now that Seiji was here.

They walked around the library, talking about the history of the Library's beginnings. Seiji was really impressed at Nodoka's knowledge and history of this place. It was then that he smiled at her, "Wow, Nodoka, you're really amazing." That caught her off guard as she blushed slightly, and her heart skipped a beat. As they continued, she thought, 'I can't believe it…I'm all alone in a room with a boy…alone with a boy and talking with him, without being afraid.' She looked at his smiling face, and blushed even more, realizing that as she looked closely, he looked really handsome. 'He even said I'm amazing. I wonder if I'm dreaming.'

As Seiji continued to walk down, Nodoka spoke out, "Um, Seiji?" Seiji turned around and asked, "Yeah, Nodoka? What is it?" It was then that he took a good look at her, and realized that she had that starry look in her eyes. The same look that Yuna and Chisame had on. He gulped as he nervously smiled and asked "Uh…Nodoka…why are you looking at me like that?" He realized that she might have been affected by the Love Potion she drank.

She started to scoot away but she followed him until he was backed into the bookcase. Seiji looked at her nervously as she got close to him; in the height comparison he was only two centimeters taller than her as she looked up to him. She brushed her bangs back, revealing both her eyes to him as she said, "I don't know why…but my heart's beating so fast…when I'm near you, Seiji." Seiji started to get a little nervous; he had never had a girl this close to him. It was then that Nodoka took his left hand into hers, which had him pale even worse. Nodoka whispered, "Here, can you feel it?" She placed his hand on her chest, to let him feel her heartbeat.

This however, caused Seiji back away and pale at what she had did. This however, caused him to bump into the book case, causing it to fall over on him. Nodoka ran up to him to help him but the bookcase started to fall on them both.

Negi, Asuna, and Laz were looking around to find Seiji but no such luck. It was only then until they heard screaming and a loud crash come from the library. The three ran towards the sound, and hoping that nothing happened that Seiji would regret later.

At this moment, the bookcase crashed onto Seiji's back, however, he was supporting his arms as he was making sure that Nodoka was under him. He was trying to make sure that the bookcase didn't crush them both. Seiji groaned, "Urg, are…are you alright…Nodoka?" She blushed, seeing that he was this close to her. She nodded in a positive, and he smirked at this, "This is…kind of…a sticky situation." It was then that he saw Nodoka reach up with her hands and gently hold his face. It was then that he realized what she was doing…she was about to kiss him.

He pleaded with her, "Nodoka, you have to stop! Please! This…this isn't right!" She whispered, "I agree…it wouldn't be right." But she still wouldn't stop as she leaned her face in close to his. It was then that he stated in a worried tone, "Nodoka listen…you're under a spell that's gonna wear off soon…" she was getting closer to him as he continued, not listening, "…you'll hate me when you wake up!" She stopped as he said that as she said, "Maybe…maybe not." Then continued as she replied, "But…I could never hate you."

She then closed the gap between them as her lips touched with his, as his eyes went wide with shock. His eyes then relaxed at this as one thought popped into his head, 'this…this is the first time…I've ever been kissed by a girl…' suddenly, the moment was ruined as the doors came crashing open by Asuna, and crashed into their bookcase. They were sprawled over the floor as Seiji got up while Nodoka was knocked out cold.

Negi ran over along with Laz as both asked, "You alright, Seiji?" It was then that both boys and Asuna noticed a slight blush on his face. Asuna asked, "What happened? Your face is all red." Seiji shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stated, "NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED! I SWEAR NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL!" He then got up and scooped up Nodoka in his arms as he stated, "We should get Nodoka back to her room before anything else." Not wanting to press anything further, they decided to leave it at that and take Nodoka back to her room.

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Asuna had brought Negi and Seiji to their dorm room in order to treat the injuries that they sustained from the madness that went on. Seiji had a few bruises on his face as he placed a little ointment as Asuna sprayed some Iodine on Negi's bumps and bruises on his arms. Asuna scowled, "you really made a mess of things today, Negi." He drooped in defeat at that as he merely state, "I was just trying to make up for what happened today during class."

Seiji asked, "What happened?" Not wanting to go into it, Asuna shouted, "None of your beeswax!" Seiji just shrugged in response. However, Asuna smiled as she said, "Though you did make a fool out of Ayaka, Negi…so I guess I have you to thank for that." Negi shook his head, even though he did something right, even though at the expense of Ayaka's dignity. He stated, "I also should thank you for breaking the spell, Asuna." That got a huge blush from both of them.

Seiji noticed this and he asked, "What? What did the two of you do?" Both went wide eyed at this; not wanting to tell him, Negi asked, "So, ah, Seiji…why were you blushing when Asuna kicked down the door?" Seiji then blushed again, remembering the kiss Nodoka gave him. He decided to change the subject by complimenting Asuna, "Hey wait! You kicked the door down, Asuna? That's amazing; I didn't know you were that strong."

The four just went into a huge discussion, but on the table in the room, Negi's voucher was open. In it, the picture of Asuna had a small not written; Has a Powerful Kick. But the picture that had Nodoka, Seiji made his own note; Very Cute.

* * *

**Library Club Dorm Room

* * *

**

Nodoka slowly woke up, finding herself in her bed. She slowly got up to find Yue sitting on the bed's edge, reading a book. She looked around until she asked, "How'd I get here?" Yue answered, her poker face not changing, "Seiji brought you in and put you in your bed a few hours ago.", she stated, "You were asleep so he had to carry you in." Nodoka blushed at that; Seiji had carried her in while she was asleep. Then Yue asked, "What happened?"

Nodoka tried to remember, "Well, I was in the library with Seiji. Then…", suddenly, she blushed even deeper as she remembered what had happened. She had actually kissed a boy. Yue looked at her friend and wanted to ask what happened, but decided not to press further as Nodoka shook her head, saying over and over that it must have been a dream.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Goals in Life; Bath Time

* * *

****Also, if anyone wants to, you can tell me which girls you want to go after the boys in the future.**


	4. Goals in LIfe

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goals in Life; Bath** **Time

* * *

****Mahora** **Academy**

**Morning

* * *

**

Negi had woken up the next morning on the couch once more. As he rubbed his eyes, he saw that Asuna had gone off again and that Konoka was preparing breakfast. As soon as he sat up and stretched a bit, he got up and headed for the table. Of course, he saw Konoka blush slightly, as Negi realized that she was aware of what happened yesterday and that part of it was her doing. She had made an extremely large breakfast made and set on the table. Negi supposed this was her way of making an apology, even if she couldn't say it in words. Negi sat down and dug in, but not before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it.", Konoka said as she got up and walked for the door. She opened it and saw Seiji and Laz, standing there as Seiji stated, "We sort of don't have anything for breakfast, so we were wondering…" Konoka smiled, "of course, you and your brother can eat with us." The two just smiled as they walked in, sat down, and joined Negi and Konoka for breakfast. As the boys and Konoka started to eat their breakfast, the trio noticed the sad look on the young lady's face.

Konoka started to speak out, "Negi…" he looked at his roommate and student, "Yes, Konoka? What is it?" She sighed as she let out a small sad smile, "I'm really sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to let myself get out of hand like that." He and the two brothers could hear it in her voice; he was truly ashamed of what happened. Negi smiled as he waved it off, "It's alright, Konoka, I'm not angry,", catching Konoka by surprise, and Seiji replied, "Yeah, things were crazy yesterday, so forget about it." Laz nodded, "And besides, you made an exquisite breakfast this morning, Konoka."

Konoka raised an eyebrow, "But you didn't eat anything, Laz." It was true, both Negi and Seiji had eaten, but Laz just sat there, letting his breakfast run cold. Seiji waved at it, "It's not that he didn't like it, he just has an upset stomach. That's all." Konoka seemed to understand, but insisted that Laz see Ms. Shizuna for a check up. After the boys nodded in agreement, she perked up a little, offering the three a small smile, Negi gave one back before he got up and took a quick shower before Asuna came back.

The Crevantes brothers insisted they would help with Konoka with the dishes at the moment. As Negi finished his shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out to get his change of clothes. Only at that time, Asuna passed him, storming, and slammed the bathroom door closed shut. From the brief glimpse, she could tell she was more embarrassed than angry. He looked towards Seiji, Laz, and Konoka to find an answer, but they all shrugged in response at this, showing they were just as clueless at this.

Negi looked at the clock and saw that there was only half an hour till class began; she'd have to hurry if they were to arrive on time.

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

The five had departed from the room ten minutes later, moving in a dead run to catch the train. Negi was on the verge of teetering to use his staff. Seiji was on the verge of pulling his hair out; he wanted to use alchemy to convert the Earth as a makeshift wave and use one of the sidewalk blocks as a surfboard, surfing both him and Laz to the Library. But both boys knew that such actions would reveal to the world that Magic and Alchemy were real. The two just let out a small sigh in depression, catching the attention of the girls and Laz.

As they ran to the lockers after they had arrived on school grounds, Negi and the girls ran for their class while Seiji and Laz ran for the library. Negi's class went remarkably smoothly today; no one had remembered the incident from yesterday, though Negi swore that as soon as Seiji and Laz left, he noticed Nodoka blushing madly at Seiji's leaving form. He also noticed that Seiji was acting a little weird around Nodoka as well, almost as if he was trying to avoid her.

The class went smoothly afterwards, but he noticed Asuna slumping down a little. She appeared exhausted and weary from this morning's paper route.

* * *

**Next Morning

* * *

**

Asuna had gotten up that morning to notice Negi not on the couch fast asleep. She was starting to wonder where he went off to that morning as she prepared to go for the morning paper route, her usual job. She was heading towards her route at this moment as she had the two bags of newspapers to make her quota. Problem was that she didn't have a bike, so every morning she ran towards her quota. She was about to head a corner after clearing fifteen houses, when all of a sudden she felt a breeze. "Hey, Asuna…need a lift.", an all too familiar voice spoke out.

She looked up and saw it was Negi, riding his staff on the wind, like a broomstick. She was caught by surprise by this turn of events as she asked, "Uh, okay…hey wait a minute! You can fly?" Negi lowered himself on the ground as he scratched the back of his head, "Pretty much, see my two forms of magic are Thunder and Wind. So flying is basically my strongest skill." Asuna was colored impressed, seeing she stated, "That's so cool…but why are you here?" Negi kind of felt embarrassed at this but got it out, "Well, Konoka told me about your job and I decided I wanted to help you, considering you run everywhere instead of using a bike."

Asuna was actually touched by Negi's generosity, despite being a little miffed at him for what happened yesterday. She smiled as she answered, "Thanks, I could use the help." She walked over to him but stopped before she sat down on the staff, "But wait! Won't someone see us flying around? I mean isn't this a big risk for you to do this?" he shook his head as he stated, "Don't worry, it's too early for anyone to notice us. And besides, while in the air, I can place a barrier over us to make us invisible to the naked eye."

Feeling a little reassured of this, Asuna got on the staff, and held on to Negi's shoulders for support. The fact that the two of them were this close to each other, made them both feel a little embarrassed. Asuna blushed, seeing that this was the first time; she was this close to a boy her age. She shook it off despite this and yelled in her head, 'What's the matter with me? I'm only interested in Takahata-sensei; this is just first flight jitters is all.'

They had lifted into the air as they prepared to make the route. Unfortunately, they only got as far as a few feet off the ground. When Negi tried to go forward, it seemed as if something had anchored them down. Asuna, wondering why they were just hovering, asked, "Why are we just floating here? I thought you said you could fly?" Negi turned his head and merely stated, "I think we have too much weight; I can only carry a second passenger with no other weight problems." Asuna, completely misinterpreting what he had just said, had Negi in a stranglehold, "Are you saying I'm overweight?"

Negi struggled out, saying, "No, I think the papers are the overweight." But before he could think clearly, he accidentally caused his magic to propel them forward like a torpedo. Both teens screamed as they were zigzagging all over the neighborhood. They thought they were going to stay racing around forever, when suddenly they headed for a huge trash pile, and crash landed in it.

* * *

**Mahora** **Academy** **Staff Office**

**Afternoon

* * *

**

When lunch had started, Negi had joined the other teachers in the break room, taking a moment to relax, away from the students. Seiji had joined with him as well, along with Laz and for the moment the two boys, minus Laz, were just talking and sipping some fresh jasmine tea that Seiji had brought along. It was strange at first, Japanese tea, for Negi, was a little too bitter for British tastes, but this jasmine tea was delicious.

Negi had noticed a very depressed and sulking look on Seiji's face as he sipped his tea. He was sure that something had happened in the library during the Love Potion incident. If ever he or Laz were going to get an answer, it had to be now. Negi put his tea cup down and asked, "Seiji, what happened in the library yesterday?" Seiji nearly spat out his tea from hearing that question. Despite wanting to forget that incident, knew he had to tell his brother and friend about what happened.

Calmly putting his tea cup down, he lowered his head in shame, whispered. However, neither Negi nor Laz got that and asked again, "What?" Being fed up with this, Seiji spoke out in house volume, "Nodoka kissed me." Both Negi's and Laz's face went bug eyed in shock. For a moment, they were like that until Seiji muttered, "Go ahead and make fun of it. Or at least say it was indecent for me to take advantage of her, because she was the one who kissed me, not the other way around." However, the reaction was not what Seiji was expecting as Negi and Laz were both teary eyed and said together, "We're so happy for you, Seiji. We knew you'd eventually find a girlfriend." It was Seiji's turn to go bug eyed with shock and surprise as he asked, "huh?"

Negi took his friend's hands into his and stated simply, "It's just that you and Laz have spent the last five years, preparing to become a State Alchemist, training in your martial art skills, and finding any information for the…" Negi looked around to see if anyone was listening until whispering into Seiji's ear, "…the you know what…", and then went back to normal volume, "…that you never had time for a girlfriend."

Seiji got his hands out Negi's grasp and then firmly stated, "You've got it all wrong; Nodoka's my friend." The two boys looked into shock, but let him continue with his reason for saying so, "It's just that…well, Nodoka's my first and only female friend. If she remembered anything about that kiss…" he then took on a more depressed look on his face, "Well, there's no telling what it would do to our friendship."

Negi and Laz felt a little guilty about slightly making fun of their friend and brother. A kiss was just a kiss, but Nodoka was afraid of boys when she and Seiji first met each other. Seiji was stressing over the fact to what the kiss yesterday had done now. It was then that Shizuna-sensei approached Negi, carrying a piece of paper which she proceeded to offer to the young adult.

"Um, Shizuna-sensei? What is this?", the young instructor asked bewildered.

"It's the after school session list for class 2-A." She explained with a smile, "Takahata usually gives the class pop quizzes every so often and the low scorers have to stay behind after class for extra lessons."

Along with Laz and Seiji, Negi quickly skimmed the list. Negi, however, noticed almost immediately Asuna's name. This of course would be a perfect opportunity for him to help her out. He had failed this morning as a way to repay her for helping him and Seiji from yesterday, but with this it might be the perfect opportunity.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll teach after school tutoring!", he nearly yelled as he leapt out of his seat. Shizuna smiled as she left the boys to finish with their chitchat. As soon as Seiji and Laz were done, they got their coats and headed down to the Library, but not before Negi said some good advice.

"Seiji", Negi said before catching his friend's attention, "I'm sure you and Nodoka will work things out." After Negi said that, he saw a surprised look on his face, but it later turned into a smile as his friend moved his mouth to motion the word 'thanks', and was out of there.

* * *

**After Class that Day

* * *

**

Negi walked to the classroom half lost in his thoughts on how Seiji was going to handle his ordeal with Nodoka. He was also dreading the look on Asuna's face when he'd see her again during this pop quiz session. Though as he entered, he was completely unprepared for the loud greeting that awaited him.

"Welcome to the Baka Rangers!", the five girls shouted in unison. As Negi was trying to recover himself, being a little taken back by that statement; he remembered something that Seiji had watched once on TV. It was about five individuals wearing bright costumes and called themselves Power Rangers. However at seeing his students like that, in skin tight uniforms with masked helmets, it just didn't seem right.

The students each shouted or murmured their name and so-called color for the ranger, "Fei Ku: Yellow Ranger.", Fei Ku shouted as she struck a martial arts pose. Makie pulled out her ribbon and wrapped it around her in a battle pose, "Makie Sasaki: Pink Ranger." Yue didn't make such a good pose as she stuck her arms out in an Egyptian dance move, "Yue Ayase: Black Ranger." Then a girl with short light green hair tied in a long thin ponytail, fox like eyes, and almost as tall as Laz, struck a ninja pose, "Kaede Nagase; Blue Ranger." Then all the girls pointed to an unaffected Asuna and they all shouted in unison, "And finally, Asuna Kagurazaka; Red Ranger and Leader of the Baka Rangers."

After the introductions, Negi had to draw back from a rather enraged Asuna as she was shouting, "Who are you calling a Baka, you Bakas!"

Before it could descend into an argument on who was a Baka or not, Negi stepped in to try and subdue the fight, effectively cutting Asuna off when he instructed all the girls to sit. For a moment, her gaze met his and Negi could tell from the look she gave him that she was far from pleased. Negi saw this as the perfect opportunity to say sorry! Nodding in agreement with the plan forming in his head, he turned his attention back to teaching.

"First off…a ten point quiz, you stay until you get at least six points or more.", he stated as he clapped his hands together. He handed out a series of papers, each with ten questions and a separate answer sheet behind. The objective was for the girls to answer all the questions and then review their scores. Of course, one would usually worry about the risk of cheating but according to the other teachers that is almost unheard of here in Japan.

In truth Negi was actually surprised by this; even back in Wales during his days in school. He remembered how people would often try to cheat on the magical exams. Prepared spells, magical artifacts, all sorts of daring and dangerous ploys were attempted. Of course, none of them worked; the lecturers were accomplished magicians in their own right and many of them had tried those same tricks when they were taking the exams themselves.

However, Negi's thoughts were returned to the present when Yue approached his desk, flanked by Haruna and Nodoka. From the look on Nodoka's face, she was blushing at something as she looked towards the window in the hall. He saw it was Seiji walking down the halls, pushing a cart of books towards the Library. It seemed that somewhat to Negi, his friend had not yet been able to deal with the situation.

He turned back to his work and proceeded to grade the paper; afterwards he handed it back to Yue with a smile. "Nine points! Excellent work Yue!", he stated at the girl, whose poker face went into a cat like pout. He encouragingly smiled, "Come on, Yue. At least smile." Yue simply stated, "This is my smile."

After the acknowledgement she departed with her friends. As they left, Haruna mentioned, "You know if you tried studying, you wouldn't have to be in after school, you know." Yue shrugged, stating, "I hate studying." After they had left, Negi turned his attention back, and saw three others standing in from of him. Maki, Fei Ku, and Kaede…between the three of them, they had only just scored 5 points overall. Sighing, he turned his attention to Asuna, hoping to get a better result from her.

"Asuna, how's it going?", he asked her as he walked over, hoping to see her paper. She avoided his gaze without answering the question; at that reaction, the young wizard's heart sank. he knew as he picked up the paper from her desk that the result wouldn't be good. And he was right as his face showed a slight surprised and disappointment as he graded the results…

2

He was disappointed with this result; he just didn't understand how it was that she was scoring so badly. He sighed as he returned to the blackboard and continued going over the work in hope that it might help improve her score. Much to his dismay, she was growling under her breath, muttering that it was stupid for him to even try. When he reached the next test he became quite pleased when Kaede and Fei Ku both scored eight points. And as they left, Makie came over to scrape by with a six. He complimented her, "Great job, Makie. See, if you study hard enough, you'll get more in your grades." She smiled at that compliment, leaned in forward towards him and gave Negi a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Negi-sensei.", she said before leaving, but replied, "But sorry, Negi-kun. Studying ain't my thing." With that said, she disappeared leaving Negi blushing from the kiss.

After Makie was gone, he once again turned his attention back to the remaining student, Asuna. When he was walking towards her, he could have sworn that for an instant her eyes were filled with silent rage, but the next moment it was gone. Ignoring it, he walked over to see how she was doing. After he had picked up the paper and went to grade it, he grimaced at the following result with Asuna grumbling in frustration…

1

'Her score didn't improve, it worsened!', he thought. It was then that he heard Asuna mumbled as she laid her head on the desk, "I are dumb; you am useless". He didn't understand why she was being so difficult…when it suddenly clicked. 'It's because she would rather that it was Takamichi here teaching her this rather than me", he realized as he silently hit himself on the head. Negi had guessed that she would have gotten used to him as a teacher, yet it seemed that nothing had changed; she still viewed his presence as an inconvenience.

He got up from his desk and walked over, with a look of understanding on his face as he stopped a few inches away from her. Finally he spoke up to her, "Asuna…" Asuna looked up at him, her eyes filled with frustration at the wizard. But whether it was at herself or him, Negi couldn't tell. He took a deep breath and then spoke out, with a tone of uneasiness in his voice, "I know that you're unhappy….that I'm the one teaching this class rather than Takamichi…"

Her eyes slightly widened at what he said, 'That's what's troubling him?', she thought. She had thought that he had a look of depression at the grades, but she thought that it was because of her performance, not because of his. She opened her mouth to deny it in the hopes of helping to make him feel better but the words didn't come out when another voice broke the silence.

"Hey! How's it going Negi-kun?"

The two teens turned to see Takamichi at the window, leaning on the frame and grinning as usual. "I…", Asuna was about to speak, in hopes to change the subject between her and Negi, but it didn't come. "Asuna, I should have known…so, giving Negi-kun a hard time as always?" At once, Asuna visibly stiffened and looked hurt, obviously upset by the 'giving a hard time' remark.

He waved to the two of them, "Well, I've got to go. Keep at it you two…" With that final comment he disappeared off down the hall, leaving the two teens alone once again. Negi turned to see Asuna, but noticed that she was trembling slightly. Her head bowed low, her hair hanging down over her face and obstructing his view of her eyes.

He walked over to her, gently laying one hand upon her shoulder. "Um, Asuna? Are you ok?" She looked up at me suddenly and I was greeted by fresh tears and a burning anger in her gaze. "This is all your fault! Now Takahata-sensei thinks I'm stupid!", she spoke as her voice cracked a little, "Which he's probably right!"

Before Negi could even react to this, she had gotten up and ran out of the classroom. Running from the work, and the classroom…but most of all…him. Negi asked himself, "Is this what Seiji's going through right now?", he thought as this is what he thought might be what would happen if such a strain was put in a friendship.

Without thinking any further in this, he sped after her, slowly gaining ground as he was catching up to her. She flew past the shoe lockers, stopping only briefly to grab her shoes. Negi soon followed suit before chasing her down the stairs and out into the cool evening air, heading in the direction of the lake's edge. He stated to himself, "She sure runs fast for a normal girl." Fearing of not catching up, he brought out his staff, jumped on it, and sped after her flying.

They ran as far to the beach near the school as Negi continued the chase after Asuna. Negi was growing even more with an irrational fear that she might try something drastic. Using a little more boost in his wind magic, he finally tackled her, sending the two of them sprawling onto the sand.

"Let go of me!", she shouted, trying to break Negi's hold on her, "If you don't let go, I'm gonna take that staff and shove it up your…!" "No! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself over something so stupid as this!", Negi stated loudly as he still held on, "It's not worth dying over Asuna!" She ceased struggling for a moment before fixing Negi with a confused gaze. "You thought…that I was going to drown myself?"

Negi felt a little less certain by the second, even more so since he was now all too aware of the heat of her body as he held her in his arms, Negi stumbled to respond, "Uh…yes?" He didn't expect her to break out into fits of laughter as he released his grip from her. She stuttered as she laughed, trying to make sense of her words, "Oh…my…god! You…really…did! What…an…idiot!"

Negi felt annoyed and more of an idiot at his mistake of her actions and even at her words. However, it was a welcome distraction, making the two of them forget the position we were in a while ago. Negi waved in apology, "Look, I'm sorry for overreacting. You seemed upset and I was worried…" She stopped laughing then, taking a moment to regard Negi with a level gaze, with her eyebrow raised before asking him a simple question, "Why?"

There was an old phrase that Seiji's mother had told him once, 'ask a simple question, get a simple answer', and right now a simple answer was all Negi was really able to think of.

"Because."

Her brow creased slightly; it was obvious that Asuna wasn't too happy with the explanation, "Because what?" "Because…because it's my job to help people", he turned to her and gave her a small smile, "And because I didn't want to see you hurt."

However, he mumbled the last part, silently hoping that she didn't hear that. From the way her eyes widened slightly I suspect that she did yet, she made no comment about it. Instead, she simply released herself from my arms and stood up before she sat next to him. She had been meaning to ask him a question for some time, no better time then the present. "Hey, Negi..", Asuna asked in a tone that sounded more friendly than sad or aggravated than usual. Negi turned to see what his student wanted to ask, "Yes, Asuna? What is it?"

She leaned back on her palms for a moment to balance herself as she looked up. She then asked as she stared at the sunset, "Why are you and Seiji so determined to help others that much?" Negi was a little taken and not prepared for that question; no one had ever asked for the reasons for why he wanted to become a Magister Magi, or why Seiji wanted to become a State Alchemist. Negi took his staff and smiled as he looked at it, "we want to become as strong…strong as those we've admired and those who've saved our lives."

Asuna looked a little surprised as Negi went on, "you see…", he lifted his staff for Asuna to see, "the man who gave me this staff…the man who everyone said is dead…." He looked up and looked serious for a moment as he told his reason, "They called him the Thousand Master, because they said he mastered a thousand spells, or maybe was said he could defeat a thousand opponents all at once. He traveled the world saving countless innocents. He appeared to me, one day out of the blue…when I was only four…I'll never forget what he said to me…"

Asuna looked at him, waiting for the answer, and listened as he went on, "You've grown, Negi. Here…", Negi stated as he grasped his staff firmly. She guessed that the staff used to belong to this Thousand Master guy. "And know that I'll always be watching you.", Negi stated as he went on, "As for Seiji…I guess his first reason, you'll have to ask him yourself, but the primary reason is to become a powerful Alchemist like his mother."

Asuna raised an eyebrow, "His mother?" Negi nodded as he explained, "Before she retired, she was a State Alchemist once. She went by the title, the Demon Alchemist." Asuna raised an eyebrow at that title, but he explained, "She was called that because of the ferocity of her battle spirit on the battlefield. She was one of the most powerful Alchemists in the State. But she was also the most kind and caring of the State Alchemists. Wherever she went, she would help out others, because she took the motto of the State Alchemists to heart; be Thou for the People. It meant that State Alchemists served the people, and that's what Seiji's mother did."

He then smiled as the sun set, giving a beautiful view of the water glowing, "the two of us would never had graduated or had been accepted into where and what we are without our goals. And if both of us kept working and studying…our knowledge would someday match their power." He then turned to Asuna and smiled, "…and on that day, I know the two that inspired us both will be on that day…and say 'well done'."

Asuna looked at him with much surprise and shock at this. She felt a little ashamed at her attitude towards the boys, and the way she acted during the pop quiz. She stated this as she shouted with her arms waving in the air, "Alright! Alright! I'll study, okay?" Negi scooted back as he was a little startled by that outburst, "You…you will?" she slumped as she turned to Negi and smiled, "I figure we might help each other out; you with my grades and me with you guys becoming a Magister Magi and a powerful State Alchemist."

Negi lit up at that as he got up; he extended his hand to help her up. A little hesitant at first, she took it and they both went back to the Dorms. As they moved, Negi couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be able to understand the minds of girls.

* * *

**Room 643**

**Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's Room **

**That Night

* * *

**

The two had returned to the dormitories after taking the quiz again, and finally Asuna had scored higher around 7. However, while walking down towards their room, Negi was still wondering on something else…something that had him bugged for some time after the Love Potion incident. It was Asuna and her reaction to the magic that had been used on her; the memory spell, and the Love Potion; she had been immune to both at them. It was almost as if she was shielded by them…or had been nullified.

He shook that thought away; the ability to nullify magic was a very rare genetic trait passed down to some wizards. Some even lost the knowledge on how to duplicate or extract it from other wizards. He dropped the thoughts to later research as they returned to the room quietly, trying not to draw attention from the whole dormitory. As Negi opened the door first to allow Asuna in first, they entered in, finding no sign of Konoka. She must have been out somewhere or on to her Fortune Telling club.

Asuna had put her books on the desk, and went on to studying, like she promised she would. As for Negi, he went to the couch and sat down. He pulled off his jacket as he lay back on the couch and closed his weary eyes for the moment. As Asuna was about to get to work, she took a sniff. Her nose crinkled as she took another sniff for a moment.

It was around that time that Negi had woken up, suddenly feeling someone very close to him. He slowly got up, turning his attention to find Asuna only inches from his face sniffing at him. He questionably looked at her asking, "Uh, Asuna…why are you sniffing me?" She pulled back a little, with a raised eyebrow, "When was the last time you had a bath?" He was a little more than surprised by the question; it wasn't exactly something you just came out and asked someone.

Negi scratched the back of his head as he looked away, trying to get out of range from Asuna's gaze. "Well…I…not since I left England, a couple of days I guess." He turned to face Asuna, who had a throbbing vein on her head, "Right, then you better go and grab one in the bath hall. No-one should be using it at this time of day." It was then that Negi got a little startled by "But…isn't the only bath here the girls bathing hall?", he stated as he was blushing madly at the circumstances, "It would be rather…awkward if anyone else was to be in there…"

"Look, I told you no-one will be using it right now.", she said as her temper had calmed down, "I'll even stand guard to make sure no-one walks in on you, ok?" Sighing in defeat, the young man nodded his head before gathering his things and allowed her to be his escort down to the bathing hall.

* * *

**Bath**** House

* * *

**

As they entered the bath house, Negi insisted she change before she entered with him. She did so as she changed into a white one-piece bathing suit and went in first to check that no-one was already there. She shouted, "Okay, Negi, you can come out now!"

Once it as confirmed, Negi stepped into the changing area before undressing and walking into the bathing hall, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Negi's thoughts, which up until now had been quite unfortunately focused on how good Asuna looked in her swimsuit, were now pulled to the matter of just how large the bathing hall was. It was vast and almost looked heavenly, like it came from Rome. Back in England he remembered they didn't have anything approaching this…except perhaps for the ancient Roman baths in the aptly named town of Bath. He had to admit, the Japanese had a very different concept of bathing than the English did.

Negi settled down to begin the process of washing; it was then that he heard someone approach him from behind. he was a little surprised at this turn of events; immediately conscious of his modesty, Negi pulled the towel tightly around his waist before standing to confront the person and apologize…only to find himself once more eye to eye with Asuna. Negi gave her a questioning gaze, silently asking, "Uh, Asuna…what are you doing". She replied with a shrug before answering, "I'll help you wash your back." He saw that she had a scrubber in her right hand while she tossed a bar of soap in her right hand.

At this point in time, Negi was more than a little uncertain about this and told her, "Um, I'm….uh, not really…you know..". She huffed in annoyance, asking "Geez, you've seen me naked already, so what's the big deal?" "Um, Asuna…I'm a boy.", Negi stated with a look of uncertainty at this point in time. Asuna, not getting it, asked, "And?"

Negi slumped his shoulders in response to this as he held his towel, "Have you seen a boy naked before?" A little shocked by the question, she looked away from him and simply stated, "Well, no…not really…"

At this point she allowed her eyes were now scanning Negi's body for the first time, tracing up and down his almost naked body, taking in every inch of his bare skin. He was of only medium build and not overly muscled; he was in relatively good shape for a boy of fifteen. Asuna took note of all this; her eyes lingering on his 'lower regions' for just a glance. Negi felt a little unsettled by this scene, but noticed she started to blush. It was at that, she finally snapped back to reality in that moment, turning away from a now embarrassed Negi and blushed slightly. Negi half smiled at her reaction; it was obvious as he realized she had been caught staring.

She huffed as she kept her gaze away from him, "Look, it's not such a big deal. Just keep the towel around your waist and it'll be fine, ok?"

Despite the fact of this situation, Negi was far from comfortable with this, but maybe during the back scrubbing, this would perhaps give Negi the chance to talk to her in a more relaxed atmosphere, one where he could get a few questions answered. Negi sat down on one of the cleaning stools as Asuna began to scrub his back. He then asked out loud, "So, why is that you have to get up so early to deliver papers?", she was slightly caught off guard as he asked her that, "I wouldn't have expected a girl your age to need a job."

She sighed, probably knowing that this question would one day come up. She began to scrub his back again as she answered, "It's to pay my school fees…I'm an orphan."

That caught Negi by surprise, but the way she said it, he knew it was a subject that he shouldn't have opened. Part of him slapped himself for opening such old and painful wounds. But he couldn't stop himself from asking again, "So…your parents…are dead?" She spoke out again, "Yeah, Konoka's grandpa, the school dean keeps an eye on me but I don't want to be a charity case so I cover as much of my tuition as I can even though he tells me it's not necessary."

In that moment, he never realized just how strong a person she was, that even under so much pressure, she was still able to smile. He couldn't help but allow a smile to spread across his face as well. And it wasn't long before Asuna noticed; he turned to see her and that's when she saw the smile. She raised an eyebrow with a face that looked like she was about to beat him up, "Hey! What are you smiling about? It better not be anything perverted!"

Negi quickly waved his hands in his own defense, "No, no, of course not. I was just thinking, you are a very strong person. I don't know a lot of people who could deal with the things you have and still be able to smile." he also let out a small smile as well, "To tell you the truth...I'm somewhat of an orphan myself." that caught Asuna by surprise as he went on, "it's true I have a sister who took care of me, as well as my uncle...but nothing is more painful than losing your parents."

It was from those words, Asuna was blushing at those words, even if they were the truth. She then stopped scrubbing and announced, "Okay, I'm done." It was then that he was a little confused as to why she pulled away so quickly. He sarcastically asked with a sly smile, "What's wrong, Asuna? I didn't think you'd be the type of fifteen year old girl to be shy around boys." Trying to suppress the urge not to kill him, she grumbled in a normal volumed voice, "I'm only fourteen for now, okay?"

From that bit of information, Negi laughed his head off as he realized she was a year younger than he was. Asuna shouted out that there was nothing funny about it as he got up. Unfortunately, Negi missed his footing as he landed on a bar of soap, causing him to slip back, knocking over Asuna as the two yelled in surprise and ended up, lying on the floor….with Negi suspended above Asuna.

The two of them remained that way for a moment, both a little flushed at this scene. But at the same time, both thought only one thing, 'This…is…awkward.'

However, that little moment was short-lived as the two heard voices approaching fast. The two got up with Asuna panicking, 'Oh great…just great! If those girls find me here with you, especially Haruna and Asakura, we are gonna be in it…DEEP!' Negi agreed at this point in time; if the girls found them here, it could lead them all thinking that he and Asuna were having an illicit relationship…which they weren't.

Without even thinking of what to do, Asuna whispered, "Come on!" And pushed Negi into the water, concealing herself up against Negi from behind one of the plants next to the baths. The Library group was the first to come in, along with Konoka. Following them were the other girls as they all had on towels wrapped around them, began to bathe and wash themselves, conversing about boys and such. But what caught Negi's and Asuna's attention, was that the main topic of their discussion was that of Negi, Seiji, and Laz.

Haruna was the one to pick it up, "So I hear that Seiji and Laz are living near the forest grounds near the school, eh?" Konoka shook her head, "Yeah, they said that there was a house they found in the middle of the forest. They moved in around the same day they came here." Unknown to most of the girls, and including Asuna and Negi who were still hiding, a small girl around ten years of age, with long flowing silver hair and eerie green eyes overheard that.

Then another conversation struck in with them, but before anything could be heard, Negi and Asuna were slowly moving further into the baths. Navigating their way around the girls as stealthy as they could. Unfortunately the two were not out of earshot as they overheard them talking again. But much to Negi's embarrassment, the new subject was him.

Haruna beamingly asked Konoka, "So Negi's bunking with you and Asuna?" Konoka nodded with a smile, "Yep, my grandfather made it official." Ayaka got up, her towel covering the front of her, but not her backside, much to Negi's embarrassment, was exposed. She shouted, "That's ridiculous! Negi-sensei shouldn't be rooming with a lunatic like Asuna." Asuna growled as Ayaka went on, with Negi trying to calm the girl who was with him. Ayaka went into flower background mode as she stated, "Negi-sensei would be much better off with someone much more stable…so much more beautiful, sophisticated, someone…"

"Like you?", Haruna asked, getting a fit of giggles around the room. It was then that Haruna turned her attention towards Konoka once more and slyly smiled, "So, have you seen what Negi-sensei looks like at night, minus clothing?" This statement got all the girls' attention, even Asuna's while they were hiding, and making Negi nervous all the same. 'Why on earth aren't they talking about Seiji instead of me? He's a much better looking fellow, even Anya thought he was cute.' he thought to himself as he wished he wasn't the top subject.

"So, Konoka, spill.", Haruna spoke out as she slyly smiled and nudged Konoka with an elbow. "Well…I haven't seen anything really.", Konoka said with just a smile as she washed up. "What?", all the girls around her asked in unison.

"He changes in the bathroom and when he returns he's wearing pajamas; those don't exactly give you a good view of his body.", Konoka said as she rinsed herself.

This information resulted in nothing but sighs of disappointment from most of the girls…right up until the pint that someone made a rather worrying suggestion.

"Hey, what about when he takes a bath?", Makie asked as she rinsed herself, "I mean he can't be wondering around fully clothed then?" Asuna choked at that comment, much to Negi's worried nature if they had been spotted.

Ayaka then asked Konoka, "Speaking of which, where exactly will he be bathing seeing as this is an all girls dorm? Surely they don't expect him to use the public baths…" The comment that followed that one made both Asuna and Negi very….extremely worried. It was then that they had to get out of there very quickly.

As they got close to the edge, Negi spotted the door completely unoccupied. "Asuna, over there." She saw it too and nodded, "okay, on the count of three, we make our break." They nodded and slowly climbed out of the tub, not attracting any attention. They counted in unison, on three; they would run towards the door and back to the dorm room. As soon as they got to three, they made their way, but before they could even run, Asuna's foot got linked with Negi's and they loudly fell over, each other. As Asuna got up, she realized she was suspended above Negi.

Of course their little tumble-and-fall didn't go unheard as all the girls from 3-A gathered around the two, with wide eyes and blushing faces. Ayaka, not liking this one bit, shouted, "ASUNA, GET OFF NEGI-SENSEI RIGHT NOW!" Asakura, smirking as she thought out loud seeing the two, "I'm starting to wonder if there's nothing going on between you two." Asuna and Negi both blushed and then looked at each other, and then back at everyone else, shouting, "THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!"

Then suddenly, everyone heard a clap sound, and then the whole room became unbearably hot as the water suddenly steamed over, causing an unbearable humidity in the bath house. Everyone, completely forgetting about Asuna and Negi, bolted out of there as it became unable for anyone to bathe without passing out from heat exhaustion. Negi, trying to get up, was helped up by a not so embarrassed anymore Asuna, "c'mon, Negi, let's go!" As soon as he was up, he and Asuna ran out of there like nothing happened.

As the steam disappeared, only a little remained as Seiji was standing there in nothing but a towel, and another one wrapped around his left arm up to his shoulder. Next to him was Laz, who wore a towel around his waist; now that he didn't have anything else on, it was clear evident that Laz wasn't as normal as anyone would have thought. His whole body was gray and light gray armor, completely shaped into a body builder figure. On most of his joints were wires and circuit tubes leading in under the armor plating. On the back of his hands were Transmutation circles as well; obviously the ones on his forearms were not enough for whatever they were used for. From the design of his body, he was designed for close combat. Yet in far and close inspection the frame and design of Laz's body looked constructed to look like the body of a heavy muscled seventeen year old young man. The only thing that had flesh on him was his head and face, even his hair.

Seiji sighed, "I hated doing that to them, but we really need the privacy." He slowly stepped into the water, making sure that the water was the right temperature. Laz followed in stating, "You just don't want to admit you were helping out both Asuna and Negi from that embarrassing scene." Seiji just shrugged, "Ah, whatever. If he didn't get out of there soon, he'd be getting a nosebleed from then on out."

While looking around to make sure no one else was around, he pulled off the towel on his left arm and sunk into the water. Laz looked at his older brother, with a look of sadness on his face, "Poor brother, you still don't want anyone else to see." His thoughts raced into his head as he and Seiji just took this time to relax until tomorrow.

* * *

**Back in Asuna and Konoka's Room

* * *

**

After all the other girls had dispersed due to the unusual steam buildup in the bath halls, the trio made their way back. Negi allowed the girls to get dressed, and after they had finished, he went to get dressed as well. As soon as they were dressed Negi said he was going to get some sleep first but not before a little talk with Asuna as she whispered, "That was Seiji in the bath, wasn't it? I heard the clap sound; that usually means he's using his alchemy, right?" Negi nodded at that as he noticed a smile, "Thank God for him showing up; I'd be embarrassed trying to figure out a way to explain our situation."

Negi nodded, "Yeah, me too." After that, he went straight to the couch, got under the covers and comfortably went to sleep. However, he couldn't start to sleep as he heard the conversation being brought by Konoka.

"So Asuna…I didn't notice you chasing Negi, why was that?", she asked with a puzzled smiling face. A little startled by that, Asuna huffed as she asked, "why the hell would I want to go chasing around after that idiot." Konoka shrugged as she stated, trying to catch Asuna's interest, "Because he's handsome?", she got into Asuna's face at that time, "Are you honestly telling me you didn't want to see him like that, in nothing but a towel?"

she nearly shouted while blushing about that towel comment, "Geez Konoka! It's no big deal! Besides I already saw him before…", She stopped immediately, covering her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"Before what Asuna?", Konoka asked, trying to pry it out of her friend. She shook her head as she walked to her bed, "Nothing Konoka, go to bed." "No, not until you tell me what happened!", she pleaded, pulling on Asuna's PJ's sleeve. "Nothing, ok? Nothing happened!", Asuna nearly yelled out as she tried to drag herself to bed. "Come on Asuna, you can tell me. I've been your best friend for a long time now, you can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath, Asuna sighed in defeat. She proceeded to explain but not before she made Konoka swear never to tell anyone what she was about to tell her. Konoka gave Asuna her word, and she told her, "I…I kind of offered to wash his back…" she then noticed Konoka giving her a 'oh, really?' look on her face, "Don't look at me like that Konoka! It's wasn't anything perverted! We talked a bit, I told him about my parents and my situation, he complimented me and then when he stood up he slipped on some soap and ended up almost landing on top of me."

"And?", Konoka asked, trying to pry out some more juicy details.

She shrugged, not caring at all, "And nothing, you guys arrived and that was the end of it."

Konoka then had a curious look on her face and blushed as she asked Asuna, "So, what was it like, washing his back I mean?"

Asuna blushed a little, and twirled a little strand of her hair around her fingers as she answered, "It was…kind of nice, ok?"

Konoka smiled, seeing this kind of look on her friend's face. In all her life, she never saw Asuna blush like this except when she was talking about Takahata-sensei, "So, does this mean you're starting to warm up to our new professor? When can I start the wedding plans?" Asuna, going in Denial Mode, shouted out while waving her arms around, "Konoka…it's not like that…I still like Takahata-sensei." Konoka's next words were spoken with surprisingly serious tone as she simply shrugged, "Ok, if that's what you believe…goodnight Asuna."

"Goodnight Konoka.", she grumbled as she got into bed after turning all the lights off. And so the two girls drifted off to sleep, leaving Negi alone with his thoughts once again. He blushed at the memory of Asuna scrubbing his back, 'that was…probably the closest I've ever been next to a girl.' He blushed immensely as he went to sleep, 'Okay, I've got to get that out of my head; she's my student. It would be improper for a teacher to date a student.' He let his thoughts drift on, as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dodge Ball; A True Wizard Story**


	5. DodgeBall!

**Negima Remix**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dodge Ball Frenzy!

* * *

****Mahora** **School** **Yards

* * *

**

Most of the girls from 3-A were playing a game of volley ball on their break as class had ended a while ago. Makie, Ako, Yuna, Akira, a girl with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, were playing the game while talking about Negi.

Meanwhile, Asuna sat by under a tree, thinking about the events of yesterday. She remained silent and lost in her own thoughts, drifting back early back in the baths that night. After hearing about the boys' reasons for wanting to be what they wanted to be, she could guess why they did so. She smiled at what Negi had said about their being a strong person. She silently said to herself, "Negi…I hope you become a great Wizard some day."

Along while Makie mentioned to the girls her opinion of Negi, "You know, despite being our age, Negi's pretty good at being a teacher." "Even though he's the talk of the girls'.", Yuna quirked as she received the ball. Akira then pointed out, "True, but we need a sensei who's more than just good looks." Then Yuna put in her two cents, "Hey come on, Negi tries hard doesn't he?"

Ako, now holding and fumbling the ball, was nervously stating, "But with entrance exams for next year, don't we need someone who does more than try hard?" The three girls thought about that for a moment and nodded in agreement. However, Yuna, being one to stand up for someone, brushed it off, "Aw, come on, the high school here takes up automatically, so it's no sweat."

Then Makie playfully stated, "Yeah, but an adult teacher can advise you on stuff." Yuna tossed the volleyball to Makie as she spoke out before she caught it, "Negi's fifteen, and he'll probably advise us out on a date." Yuna nearly giggled and blushed at what she said next as she passed the ball again to Ako, "Actually…if he wanted…he can come to us for 'advice'." Makie couldn't stop but giggle sheepishly on what Yuna was implying; that got a huge laugh from the other three girls.

Asuna had heard the whole conversation as she just shrugged in annoyance. She then thought for a moment, 'Advice, huh?' realizing what she had just thought up, she blushed and shook her head of such thoughts. It was then that she heard screaming from the four girls that snapped her out of her thoughts.

* * *

**Inside the Teacher's Office

* * *

**

Negi was looking over his papers as Seiji was examining the voucher on the books that he had alphabetized, cataloged, and categorized. Negi smirked at his friend's handiwork, "you've been working up a storm the last few days in the library. Haven't you?" Seiji looked away from his work and nodded, "Yeah, it's been so long since I've seen and read so many books for so long now."

It was during this time, when no one was looking, he whispered, "So is there anything on what you're looking for?" Seiji shook his head as he overlooked the list, "No such luck on anything right now." Negi looked dumbfounded at that answer, "But Mahora's library is one of the biggest in Japan. You said so yourself." Seiji nodded as he turned to his friend, "that's true but from what I've found, the books that lead to what me and Laz are looking for only speculate on the myths and legends of the artifact…not the method of creation or whereabouts of such an ancient and powerful mineral is located."

Just then, Shizuna-sensei popped up behind the two boys, nearly startling them both. "Am I interrupting anything, Negi?", she asked casually with a smile. The two boys looked at each other, and hoping to avoid the subject with someone who would scoff at such a thing, nodded in unison as Negi answered, "Oh no, we were just discussing on our usual school work and duties." Seiji nodded, "we're also asking out of curiosity on who's the cuter girl in Negi's classroom; Asuna or Nodoka." Nearly grumbling at that remark, Negi poked at it, "Yeah, and Seiji's voted on Nodoka."

The two boys almost had a glaring contest, until Shizuna-sensei spoke out to Seiji with a smile, "Well just remember to keep personal relationships and your duties separate, okay? We wouldn't want you boys to slack off." The boys nodded in agreement; it seemed that while dating a student would be kind of a problem for Negi, for Seiji it was permittable seeing that he wasn't a teacher, but an emancipated teenaged employee. It was then that Shizuna remembered why she was there, "Oh, I almost forgot, Seiji…" she turned around and presented Seiji with a box, "a mister Mustang had this delivered for you." With that said she left for her duties and left the boys to their devices.

The boys looked at each other in confusion, but Seiji just grimaced and muttered, "That Mustang…can't he be a little bit more discreet." It was true that he was trying to keep a low profile as an Alchemist; if someone found out, everything would be out and spreading around the world that Alchemy and Magic existed. Negi asked, "What's in the box?" Seiji opened it and found a black material at first. But when Seiji felt it, it was more armored than he realized.

"It's Nomax.", Seiji said with much surprise in his voice. Negi didn't understand what Nomax was, so when Seiji spotted his friend's confused face he decided to explain. Nomax was a material that the military designed by accident to be used for a fabric to create bulletproof clothes for survival suits. But now the suit's fabric was now used for State Alchemist uniforms, and the Alchemists could sew or fashion it into any kind of design that the State Alchemist would feel comfortable wearing.

Seiji explained that the material was Kevlar bi-weaved, and when the fabric was sewn into an article of clothing, the joints would be reinforced. Negi was quite impressed, but was even impressed further when Seiji said it was almost bulletproof and Transmutated-repairable. Seiji stated that this material only came out a year ago and was now being distributed. But something nagged Negi's mind so he asked, "But if it's so useful for Alchemists of the State, then why didn't it go into production until now?" Seiji stated, "Yeah, I asked the same thing to Col. Mustang, and he said that the material was too expensive back then. The former Fuehrer stating that neither a soldier's nor an Alchemist's life was worth 300 grand."

Negi gulped but then asked, "So the new Fuehrer today allowed it?" Seiji nodded, but then Negi asked, "So what are you looking for in a uniform from this?" Seiji just shrugged, unable to come up with an answer. It was then that Makie and Ako ran in there, nearly in tears. Hiding the box, the boys got up and Negi asked, "Girls, what happened?" Makie was in tears as she told them, "Negi-kun, Seiji-kun! We were attacked; look at our bruises!" Negi in his nature and upbringing knew that to hit a woman was uncalled for, especially this way. So did Seiji as he looked at the girls with concern.

Negi ten asked seriously, "Makie-san, who did this?"

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Yuna and Akira were being pummeled by their own volleyball, by three girls at least two years older than they were. They were dressed in different style uniforms; one had short red hair, the second one had long blonde hair, and the leader had long raven black hair. She was the one to shout out, "Don't mess with Eiko, the High School Ace!" with that said, she forcefully shot the ball at Yuna, causing her to fall down. When she was down, she was continually bombarded with it until she was in tears.

It was until Akira knocked the shot out of the way that Yuna got up again. It was then that the two girls noticed the older girls had more following in, smirking as if they were better than they were. Eiko smirked, "You see? You're just little babies compared to us High School girls." Eiko then walked up and grabbed Yuna by her back collar, "Now crawl aside, babies." And proceeded to drag Yuna on her butt, with her screaming, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"You heard her! Let her go!"

All the girls turned around and Akira and Yuna smiled at who they saw; it was Laz, Seiji's older/younger brother. Yuna smiled, "Alright! Seiji's older brother's here!" Laz face vaulted and grumbled, "I'm the younger brother." But he brushed it off as he tried to stand up to the High School girls that invaded the Middle School grounds. However, he wasn't doing so well as the nervous tension was heard in his voice, "Um…I'd suggest you'd….let them go! Or…or I'll get angry….you wouldn't like me…when I'm angry."

The High School girls just stared at him for more than only a few minutes of confusion at Laz. After the minutes, they squealed and ran over to a now very surprised Laz, and either hugged or glomped him while he was still standing. Eiko squealed, "Wow----He's such a hottie!" her short haired friend, Fii, squealed, "I heard about Mahora Middle School having boys….but I thought it was a joke! And I hadn't heard how cute one of them would be!" As the girls were arguing over who would hold him, Laz panicked in his thoughts, 'Crimeny! I'm a freakin' girl magnet, like Brother and Negi are!'

"HEY LET GO OF MY BROTHER, YOU HORN DOGS!"

The girls stopped their girl attack on Laz and turned around to see who had spoken up. Standing there and nearly winded, were Negi, Seiji, Makie, and Ako who had run all the way there to help out. But now the boys were the ones who needed help as the High School girls squealed and were running over to them, screaming like boy band crazed fan girls. "That's your brother and the instructor of 3-A? They're even hotter!" But before Eiko could get near Negi, she was slapped in the head by a speeding volley ball. She turned around glaring at the person who did that and saw none other than Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihoro.

Negi and Seiji sighed in relief at their sights, as Negi said, "Asuna! Rep! Boy, are we glad to see you." Slightly ignoring the boys, Ayaka spoke out with a hint of confidence in her voice to the High School girls, "This field's reserved for 3-A use. You girls have your own hangout, so take off. Don't make us get violent." Eiko's friend, Fii, shouted, "Tough talk for a toddler." The boys seriously needed to step in, so Negi walked forward, stating, "Excuse me, but…", but he couldn't finish seeing he was pushed aside by Asuna, who shouted, "One side, Negi! These girls wont listen to reason, and that's why I'm gonna kick their asses back single-handed…footed…or whatever!"

The High School girls just smirked at this girl's foolishness and Eiko stated, "Tough talkers. But your junior high reps mean squat to us High School girls." Asuna growled at that remark but Eiko ignored it as she went on, "we run things around here. We go wherever we want; whatever we want…to whomever we want." She then walked over to Negi, by surprise, and kissed him on the lips. Seiji and Laz were a little taken back by this, as was Asuna as she just stared there in shock. For some reason she felt a certain pain in her heart when she saw that, but Ayaka was fuming angry. Eiko smirked back at the girls, "…and right now, we want to do things with Cutie here."

"Get your hands off Negi-sensei, you old hag!", Ayaka shouted as she and the other girls ran over to start a girl war. Negi and the brothers paled at this, all three of them thinking the same thing, 'Somebody do something here.' Before Asuna or Ayaka could take the first blow, Laz ran over to them and held them up by their shirt collars, holding them back. Asuna shouted, "Laz, what are you doing?" Laz gave the girls a stern look, and to the High School girls as well, "Violence never solves anything." He placed the two of them down easily and looked at the High School girls, "and you…I heard that you girls attended Mahora Academy once. You're shaming this place by acting this way."

The high school girls winced at his words as he asked them, "Was that your goal, to shame this school? Takahata-sensei? The head Dean? Everything here?" Eiko then pouted as his words were sinking in, "Let's go, girls." After that, they all left, but not before he stated to the, "And by the way, I'm not the older brother, he is.", he finished pointing to Seiji, trying to get the message out. The High School girls looked at this in confusion as Eiko's friend, Shii, asked, "How can that be? He's a shrimp compared to you." Just then, a fuming Seiji ran up to them, but was held back by Laz as he shouted hysterically, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Laz calmly stated, "They didn't say that, Brother."

Asuna crossed her arms and muttered, "You probably should have let him beat them up." Negi smirked at how Laz had handled it with no problems, and thought, 'Hmm, Laz handled that without ease, like a real teacher.' He then thought about how Takamichi would have handled it in a similar fashion, 'I just wish…I could have resolved that like he did better than I did.'

* * *

**Later that Day

* * *

**

The girls had dressed in their gym outfits, which were consisted of a white T-shirt and red short-shorts, and were headed for the roof volleyball court. On their way to the roof, Ako made a comment about the little tussle this lunch break, "Don't you thing that Laz was awesome? The way he handled that fight?" Both Akira and Yuna smiled and nodded at the question as they agreed that he handled a better job at the situation.

Konoka asked Asuna at what happened, and her friend simply said that the High School girls were grabbing for territory. Lately the Academy was running out of space due to the number of students that were showing up. This wasn't the best of times this year for the middle schoolers. However, this wasn't the argument at hand as Ayaka had heard of Ako's question and shot back, "what happened to thinking Negi-sensei was handsome and irresistible?" Yuna just shrugged, "Get a grip, Ayaka. He's our age, remember?" That last comment caused Ayaka, and surprisingly Makie, to grumble with frustration at that.

Asuna just shrugged at that statement, "Can we please get to the volleyball court?" It was completely unnoticeable to the other girls, but not to Konoka. She saw her friend get a little peeved at what they had said about Negi not being able to handle the situation any better. But she knew her friend thought the opposite and she knew that Negi was just new to being a teacher. Speak of the devil as they reached the door that the volley ball court on the roof led to, was Negi himself, dressed in blue athletic sweats and a white T-shirt.

Asuna was the one with a look of surprise at this and asked, "Negi? What are you doing here?" He held up the volley ball and gave them a quick smile, "your Gym teacher called in sick today girls, so I was called in to sub for you. Hope you don't mind." Just then, as if on cue, Ayaka zoomed up and took Negi's hands into hers, "Of course not, Negi-sensei. As long as it's you, I'll never be without minding." Negi sweat dropped at that from nervousness, while Asuna just whispered, "How about never be without mind."

Before the fighting began between the two girls, Negi broke it up and insisted that they'd just play some volleyball. The girls reluctantly stopped and opened the door, finding an unpleasant surprise awaiting them. It was the High School girls again, led by Eiko. All of them were wearing white and green gym uniforms and surprisingly, Laz was there, being held by two girls by the arms. Negi shouted, "Hey! What are you doing to my friend there?" Eiko just simply shrugged, "Sorry, sensei, but we couldn't help ourselves when we saw him. We just had to bring him up here." Negi paled as he thought, 'These girls were able to drag up Lazarus without breaking a sweat? We're in trouble.'

"You did this on purpose! Your building has its own roof court! And let go of Laz right now!", Asuna shouted, both in trying to defend the class and to help out a friend. Eiko just shrugged as she stated, "Sorry, but the view on this roof is so much nicer. And your friend, Laz, was so conveniently near by, so we invited him over." Laz shouted out incredulously, "Invited me? You practically kidnapped me!" The High School girls and class 2-A were in the middle of a verbal fight at the moment, but later it was about to become an all out brawl.

Negi was paling at the fact of another school girl cat fight, but his attention was drawn the moment the door slammed open, nearly off its hinges. There, standing there with nearly no breath in his lungs, was Seiji, and boy was he miffed. "You behemoth Amazons! What makes you think you can just kidnap my younger brother and think you can sneak by me like that?" Negi smirked at this scene; if there was one thing that Seiji was very protective of other than his friends, it was his family. Nodoka, on the other hand, was a little nervous at seeing Seiji again. She was on the brink of fainting at seeing him; she had come to the conclusion that what had happened in the library was some kind of dream that she had and that she fell asleep that day. But for some stranger reason, whenever she saw him after that day, her heart was always skipping a beat.

"Besides, you high school girls freak him out enough already!", Seiji stated as he tried to get them to let his brother go. Eiko shouted, "Hey, we're not freaky! Compared to your brother, you're a shrimp!" that's what broke the camel's back as Seiji let out a war cry, and shouted, "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" That gave Asuna and the girls enough reason to charge forward at the high School girls. Negi paled, 'Oh, great. Even Seiji's lost it! I have to stop them somehow.'

It was then that something tickled his nose automatically as he was running towards the center of where the fight would commence, and sneezed. The wind was big enough to halt the two sides as Negi lightly shook his head of his sneeze's dizzy spell. He then straightened himself out, and while both sides were trying to recover form the sudden breeze he stated, "Stop this right now, all of you. Laz is right…violence is no way to resolve anything at all."

The girls, as well as Seiji due to letting his temper getting the better of him, looked down in shame for a moment but listened on as Negi smiled, suggesting, "We can sort this out in a more civilized manner. I suggest we settle this in a big face off." Eiko, hearing this, humorously asked, "Whose face do we get to tear off?" Ignoring that joke, Negi suggested that due to the High School girls' height, volley ball was out of the question. It was from Makie, who suggested Dodge ball, that it was truly decided.

Negi clapped his hands together in approval, "Alright then it's settled." Eiko stated the spoils to the victor, "Winner gets dibs on all the disputed territories." Asuna smirked as she and Eiko clasped their hands together in a fierce handshake, "Deal." But before the fight began, Eiko walked over to Negi and embraced him from behind, rubbing her cheek to his, which made both Asuna and Ayaka growl. "However…if you lose...we'll also have Negi-sensei, Seiji-kun, and Laz-sama transfer to our school. For keeps."

All the girls, especially Ayaka, Makie, Nodoka, and surprisingly Asuna, paled at that realization. Even the boys paled at this; if they lost, they would have to be transferred to that school of Amazonian giants. They could not lose this game.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later

* * *

**

Twenty-two members of Class 3-A, as well as Negi, Seiji, and Laz dressed in long sleeved workout clothes, were on one side, while the High School girls were on the other side, about to play the decisive match of dodge ball. The remainder of class 3-A were cheering or watching the event unfold as their team were getting ready to play. The whistle was blown and the game began. Unfortunately, Negi was the first to get hit, as it bounced off his head, it was caught on the rebound by Asuna, who jumped up and shouted, "Don't just stand there, Negi! Play the game and don't screw up!"

And in a surprising show of power, Asuna threw a fast throw at one of the High School girls and made contact. The girls shouted out, "Good going, Asuna!" Ayaka stepped up aside Asuna and smirked triumphantly, "Let's show them how it's done, Asuna!" Asuna had on her game face and shouted, "You bet!" Negi just smirked at this, 'I guess those two have their moments when their not fighting.' The girls in 3-A shouted in triumph at this small victory, but that wouldn't last for long.

Eiko smirked at this as she looked at 3-A, "Okay little potatoes…" seeing it was their serve; Eiko threw the next ball, "Now it's time to get smashed!" The girls at 3-A panicked and began to run around in a circle trying to get some space from the throw. Until Eiko lightly threw the ball, as it hit the heads of three students, them being Haruna, Fumika of the Narutaki twins, and Chizruna. Both Seiji and Asuna looked at this and asked each other, "How'd she do that?" Eiko smirked as she threw it again, "Kind of like this, you two." The ball flew and hit the heads of four of 3-A's students, making seven outs now.

Ayaka wasn't very pleased at this and shouted out to the team, "Girls! Its Dodge Ball, you might try dodging!" Laz was the one to step up and answered the problem, "But Miss Ayaka…there's too many people on our team." Both Ayaka and Asuna paled at this and Asuna shouted, "Crap, Laz's right! Having too many players just means they have more and easier targets." Ayaka shouted to Asuna, "Having twice as many gives us a disadvantage, you dope!" Asuna shouted back, "I didn't hear any objections from you, Rep!"

Then Eiko smirked as she asked herself outloud, "Let's see….who's next?" She looked around to see who would be next to go out, and the one who caught her eyes was none other than Nodoka Myazaki. "Shaggy-Hair! You're next!", she yelled out as she threw the ball like a bullet at Nodoka. She stared at it in fear as she couldn't even budge to move, as the others screamed her to. She screamed in terror at the speed, but was pulled back as she heard the sound of someone catching the ball. She opened her eyes slowly and then quickly opened them as she saw who it was that saved her. It was none other than Seiji as he held her by his right arm, shielding her with his body, and holding the ball with his left hand.

He growled at the girls as he let Nodoka go and hissed, "Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to pick on easy targets?" He then wound his arm up, and took a stance that had his left foot slide forward as he threw the ball at a high speed. The ball hit one of the high schools, causing her to skid back a little. The High School girls were a little taken back by his show of strength. Nodoka and Seiji looked at each other for a moment and blushed each. However, their little moment was over as the game continued.

Asuna had the ball now and shouted, "Here, Xena…I'll show you what younger girls can do!" She then power housed the ball straight at Eiko in a blindingly forced shot. But as it approached her, Eiko caught it as it made a booming shockwave. 3-A gasped in shock as Negi was stunned in denial, "I can't believe it. She caught 'Power-House' Asuna's throw like it was a Frisbee", Asuna shouted back, "Don't call me Power-House!". Eiko merely smirked at the futile attempt, "Power-House? Power-Mouse is more like it."

She looked at them like they were small ants and boasted, "Fact is kiddies….you have no chance against us. 'Cause we happen to be…", she and the others grouped together and stood triumphantly, "…The Kanto Regional Champion Mahora Dodge Ball Team…THE BLACK LILIES!" the whole 3-A class stood there in shock, but huddled together, trying to process all the facts. "There's a champion Dodge ball team?", Negi asked them. Seiji shrugged, "I thought little kids played dodge ball." Makie pointed out, "Maybe they were the only ones at the tournament."

Eiko, feeling insulted, shouted to them, "HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" She then turned to her two friends, Fifi and Shii, and ordered, "Fifi, Shii! Triangle Attack!" The two girls nodded and got into position. Ayaka stood up along with the others, and she proclaimed to Negi, "Stand aside, Negi-sensei. I'll take this one! I, Ayaka Yukihiro, Class Representative of 3-A, shall protect Negi-sensei!" Unfortunately, she and two other girls were not prepared for the fast and formation of the Triangle Attack. Ayaka and the two other girls were out as Ayaka asked herself, "What kind of formation…could a triangle attack like that be…?" Ako, nearly to tears at the show of somewhat violence to this sport, stated, "I'm thinking triangular."

The score now was as followed: NEGI TEAM: 11; HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS: 10.

In less than two minutes team 3-A was reduced to not only Negi, Seiji, and Laz…but to Asuna, Konoka, Fei Ku, Nodoka, Yue, Makie, Chao Lingshen, Yuna, Ako, and Akira. Things were not looking good for them all. That's when it happened when Eiko had the ball and jumped in the air, "SUN ATTACK DEATHBLOW!" This move used the sun's advantage to blind Asuna temporarily. She groaned, "Dammit! The sun's in my…!" And with one strike, took out Asuna from the game.

Both Makie and Negi shouted out in concern, "Asuna!" But that didn't stop there as Asuna was down on the ground; Eiko launched another blast from the ball and hit her again. Ako and Konoka winced at this as Ako asked, "Why'd you do that? She was already out!" After catching the ball again, she smirked as she answered, "Because 'Power-House' pissed me off! You piss off the Black Lilies, you pay!"

Asuna slowly got up, holding her arm that got hit by the ball; Negi knelt down to help her up, "Are you alright, Asuna?" she weakly smiled as she answered, "I've had better days…" feeling his blood boil as he got up, Negi looked at the High School girls with a look to kill, 'I thought we could settle things peacefully…', he was starting to summon his wind magic to even this game out, "But now…we'll settle this my way." He was on the verge of unleashing his attack, when suddenly he was clonked on the back of his head by two familiar individuals.

He turned around and saw Asuna and Seiji, giving him a raised eyebrow each. Seiji replied, "Hey, this was your idea, remember? You were the one who said 'Fair Sports', right?" Before Negi could retort to that, Asuna gave him a reassured smile before she walked out and asked, "How's it fair if we win by cheating, huh? Or are you only honorable when it's convenient?" it was then that Negi realized at that point at how ashamed he was about to act before. Before she got out of the playing square, Negi spoke out, "Asuna…" she turned with a questioned look on her face, "Thank you for the reminder." She smiled at that as she sat down and watched.

The other girls were panicking now as Ako spoke out, "Asuna's out! We might as well quit!" Even Makie agreed to giving up, "we've got zero chance." Just then, Negi shouted out, "No! Nobody gives up while there's a game to win!", the girls looked a little taken back by his words, but let him go on, "Asuna's right! Don't run or they'll nail you! Face them; use your skills! Be courageous in your hearts…and you can perform true feats of…of true magic!" Seiji stepped up and encouraged his friend, "He's right, girls. You can do this!"

The girls just stood there, the boys' words sinking in as they realized that giving up on them wasn't an option. If they lost now, they would lose the boys forever. Makie shouted out with a look of hard determination, "They're right! If we lose the game, we lose them!" Yuna shouted, "To hell with those options." Suddenly the Cheerleaders cheered on with a huge spirit of encouragement, "GO! GO! 3-A!" Asuna just smiled as she saw the boys' little words of encouragement pep them up, 'Nice pep talk, you two.'

Eiko smirked as she saw the Mid school girls regain their pep. But they knew it would be no good now; Eiko held the ball as she smirked, "Even if you're pepped up, there's still no way you'll be able to beat us." She then looked over to the boys and smiled at them, which had Laz have a shiver go down his spine. She giggled, "Hey, Negi-sensei, be sure to write up a lesson plan. And Seiji…be sure to make the library as attractive as…."

"Five second rule!"

The High School girls, as well as 3-A, were a little taken back by that as they heard that. They saw it was Nodoka who shouted that out and she returned to her timid nature as she explained, "According to the official rules, you can't hold the ball over five seconds." Yue calmly stated, "Lost your turn. Fork over the ball." The High school girls shouted, "Fork you! Where'd you get a rule book?" Nodoka casually pulled out a book entitle Dodge-Ball Rules, and smirked, "From the Library, where I practically work at." Seiji smiled and shouted back, "Good work Nodoka-chan!" That however, caused her to blush heavily, realizing he had praised her.

The ball was given to Akira, even though that Yue silently stated that passing the ball was also against the rules. She launched a powerful swimming scoop throw that was launched at one girl and knocked out of the game. Fifi was given the ball as she shouted, "I'll teach you a lesson…!", and threw it at Ako. She stood her ground and shouted, "Time to bend it…", and kicked the ball back powerfully, "…LIKE BECKHAM!", and hit Fifi right back. Yuna then power-dunked a girl out; Eiko was about to catch the ball, but it was snagged back by Makie and her ribbon. She the proceeded to smack the other girls with it even with Eiko shouting, "And you crabbed us about sticking to the rules!"

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later

* * *

**

"TIME'S UP! NEGI'S TEAM: 10; HIGH SCHOOL: 3! NEGI'S TEAM WINS!" The girls all shouted and jumped around with joy of victory. Laz and Seiji gave each other a high five in accomplishment and did the same for Negi. Everyone was cheering on the victory, except for the high school girls. Eiko was trying to figure out what went wrong, but then saw Asuna. She sneered, 'That bitch, Asuna…she gave them hope.' She slowly got up as she grabbed the volley ball and smirked, "I'll repay the favor…by giving her…"

"…A concussion!" Negi had just turned around for a moment, and saw what was gonna happen, 'That's uncalled for! Hitting someone from behind!' He ran over to her, shouting, "Asuna! Look out!" Asuna snapped her attention slowly back to her as she saw Eiko shot the ball at her; she barely had any time to react to this as she stood there in shock. But at the last second, Negi got in front of Asuna and caught the ball, only inches away from his face.

The two girls were a little surprised by this turn of events; Negi, having tolerated all of the High School tactics, suspended his morals and allowed a small amount of magic to swirl about his arm. He snarled, "That…wasn't….very….NICE!", and launched the ball back to Eiko, who caught it. But the speed of the wind propelling the ball caused a huge wind to rush at the three remaining girls, shredding their clothes off, leaving them in their underwear.

The girls then ran out of there, in embarrassment along with their buddies, shouting back that they'd get even. Negi was rubbing his temple, contemplating; 'Now I'll have to buy them new uniforms.' The girls swarmed around him, asking what that was; thanks to Seiji, telling them it was called the 'Majestic Throw', the secret of Magic and Alchemy was saved again. However, Negi was knocked lightly on the head by Asuna; he asked as he rubbed his head, "What was that for?" She crossed her arms and whispered, "That's for using magic."

Negi groaned at this little predicament, but as soon as no one was looking, Asuna gave him a little kiss on the cheek, surprising him. She smiled seeing his reaction, "That's for savin' my head." A round of cheers by everyone else as they took up Negi and up in the air; the girls shouting, "THREE CHEERS FOR NEGI!" Meanwhile, Nodoka nervously walked over to a smiling Seiji. "Um…Seiji..", she nervously twiddled her fingers at this scene, as Seiji turned to be surprised to see her. She then took a deep breath and bowed, "Thank you for saving me in the game!", and with that, she ran to the others, leaving him slightly confused.

Near the doorway, Shizuna and Takamichi were watching the whole event. Shizuna smiled at the celebration as she stated, "Looks like things worked out." Takamichi nodded as he smirked, "Yeah, but it seems that the boys are more of friends than staff members to the girls." However, the two dismissed this as they continued to watch the celebration continued on for what seemed like an hour, with the girls still cheering on that they got to keep their friends.

* * *

**Next Day

* * *

**

Laz was being chased all over the campus by the High School girls as they squealed for him. Laz was in comical tears as he shouted back, "NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BLACK LILIES DODGE BALL MASCOT!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baka Rangers, Unite; the Final Test Pt. 1**


	6. Final Test pt1

**Negima** **Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Baka Rangers, Unite; the Final Test Pt. 1 **

* * *

It was another beautiful morning for Mahora Academy as the entire student body was running towards the main Middle School. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and the Crevantes Brothers were running towards the school. Everyone else was since today was almost the last day for Summer Break. Unfortunately for the two boys…before the Summer Break began, the two must past one final test. 

Konoka hummed with delight as she felt a slight warming breeze blow by her, "Mmmm, finally some warm weather rolling in." Negi nodded in agreement to her, "I hear you, Konoka." Asuna, having to get up that morning for a paper route, as always, shouted, "Oh, will you two shut up and hustle! We're gonna be late!" The two didn't seem to notice, but Asuna noticed a look on Seiji's face; one of distress and worry. "Hey, Seiji…is something wrong? You seem a little down." Snapping back into reality, Seiji put on one of his fake smiles and shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing, Asuna. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Negi-kun! Seiji-kun! Laz-Kun!"

The boys turned around and saw Makie and Ako run up to them, followed with everyone else following behind. Ever since the Dodge-ball game the boys' popularity had gone up a notch almost even more so. Negi smiled as he thought, 'all the friendly greetings; I'm getting them to treat me with the respect a teacher deserves.' He then thought that if his wizarding aspirations were as successful, he'd be a shoo-in to be one of the Great Mages.

As everyone ran inside to class, they failed to notice a gentleman walking up calmly towards the library to where Seiji and Laz ran off to. The man was around thirty years old, dressed in a black jacket, red shirt, and khaki pants with black dress shoes. He had short black hair slicked back with a strand hanging in front, with a small stubble beard, and small glasses hiding a pair of yellow-green eyes. The man then smirked, "Looks like those two have grown up the last time I saw them."

* * *

**2-A Class **

* * *

Negi had begun the class by reading a part of the book he was reading, Neo Horizon. After he was finished, he looked to everyone and asked, "Okay, who can translate this part?" Unfortunately, the majority of the girls looked away, only a few like the class rep willing to meet his gaze. Sighing in defeat he looked around…and called upon Makie, "Makie, you were highly energetic, greeting me this morning. How about you?" 

She wined, "oh, thanks loads, Negi-kun. No more 'Morning' for you from me!" Negi sighed as then a huge argument between her and Ayaka commenced. 'It's just one of those days.' Negi thought as he sweat-dropped.

* * *

**Dean's Office **

* * *

In the office, Shizune and the Head master were discussing one particular topic; Negi. "So how is Negi doing in his job, Miss Shizune?" She smirked, "quite well, Head Master." She told him that the students were warming up to not only Negi, but also Seiji and Lazarus as well. Negi's teaching skills were so well, no one would even suspect he was only fifteen. 

The head master also asked on Seiji's progress, and Shizune simply replied, "In lack of a better word, Head Master…Amazing. I've never seen such a hard working and devoted librarian, other than Nodoka, work as hard as he does." The Head Master smiled at this turn of events as he stated, "I see…that's fine. As of April, we'll be able to hire the two as official staff members." It was then that he straightened up and stated the task at hand, "There is one more thing, though." Shizune looked puzzled and asked, "That would be…?"

The Head Master then straightened his face and then stated, "I have one more challenge for Negi. On that relates not to his teachings…but to his wizarding potential." Shizune was a little surprised by this and wondered what the challenge would consist of, but then another thought popped up. "Head master?", she asked, catching his attention, "What of Seiji? What would his challenge be?" The Head Master merely smirked, "The challenge for the Full-Metal Alchemist will be one to test not only his Alchemy, but also his judgment." He then turned to his left and asked, "Isn't that right?" Shizune looked and saw someone standing there with a smirk on his face. Shizune was quite surprised to see who it was and smiled at this, "Oh, it's you."

* * *

**Later On **

* * *

Negi was walking down one of the hallways, along with Yuna and Sakurako who were just having a friendly conversation with him, during their morning break. But it was during the walk that Negi caught his eyes on one of the classes. The students were frantically studying like they were on fire. Negi asked the girls what they were doing, and Sakurako replied with a smile, "No surprise there…they're studying for the High School Exam coming up." Yuna nodded, "yeah, it'll be next Monday" 

Then Negi asked, a little puzzled by the girls' calm demeanor by this, "So why aren't you studying for it?" He was kind of puzzled by this, seeing they weren't buckling under the pressure of this. The girls just smiled, not caring at all, and Yuna answered, "Because studying to get into a good school isn't really our concern. We're in Class 2-A." Then Sakurako patted Negi on the back, stating, "Also 2-A's always in last place. The whole thing's pretty much moot for us."

After hearing that Negi just mumbled, "It's not moot for me."

* * *

**Library **

* * *

In one of the many book hallways, Negi had found Seiji and Laz working on re-categorizing the books. It was during their brief talk with each other that Negi told him the situation. Seiji thought it was hilarious that the girls in 2-A wanted to have fun instead of studying while Negi told him sarcastically that he found it funny. But then Seiji put on his serious face, "So how are you gonna motivate them? If they're so disinterested in studying for the test, then it might not be possible." 

"Maybe you can tell them if they don't finish last, you can take 'em all out on a date."

The voice surprised all three boys as Laz stated in a surprised tone, "I know that voice…." The boys turned around and saw the gentleman that they didn't notice outside. It was then that the man spoke up in a friendly tone, "Hey, come on already, guys. It's been nearly five years; don't tell me you forgot about me already?" The three smiled as they saw an old friend from their childhood days, other than Takamichi, and nearly shouted, "Mister Hughes!" The man's face made a scrounged look as he ran up to them and quietly shouted, "Don't call me Mister! It makes me sound old." He then calmly stated, "Just call me Maes, okay. You call Takamichi 'Takamichi', so call me by my first name. Alright?"

The boys sweat dropped and Seiji merely replied, "Okay, Maes, calm down already." Then Laz asked, "What are you doing here, though?" Maes then cleared his throat and said, "Well, boys, you're looking at the Eastern HQ's Lieutenant Col. of the Investigation Division." It was then that the boys pieced it together; he was one of the two others that weren't introduced the first day. It was then that Seiji asked, "So what brings you here, Maes?"

It was then that Maes remembered why he came here, and walked over to Negi, "Oh yeah, right after I got here, I paid a visit to the Head Master…", and then he pulled out a letter from his coat, "and he wanted me to give this to you, Negi." Negi took the letter and on the title said: Probationary Teacher Negi; Final Challenge. Negi nearly shouted, "A final challenge?" Then suddenly, thoughts swirled around in his head as he panicked, 'No one said anything about 'challenges', final or otherwise! What's it going to be? Vanquish a Dragon? Acquire 200 offensive magic spells?'

Negi hadn't notice the others' looks on their faces as his eyes swirled while opening the letter. His thoughts were all but panicking, 'Okay, Negi; Don't Panic! Read first, and then panic.' He opened it finally, and then all four read what was on the letter.

_Dear Negi,_

_If 2-A doesn't finish in Last Place, you'll be made an official Teacher._

_Headmaster, Mahora Academy_

The three boys had a look of shock and surprise on their faces, while Hughes' face looked a little lost and confused. The three boys knew this would be an impossible task for Negi to do. But surprisingly, Negi shouted with a confident smile on his face, "It's easier than I could've hoped actually." 'Better than fighting dragons.' he silently thought.

It was then that Maes then turned his attention to Seiji, "Also, I'm here to tell you, Seiji, of your first assignment as a State Alchemist." It was then that Seiji smiled, "Really? Finally; a real mission as a State Alchemist!" but also, it was Seiji's turn to have the panicked thoughts, 'Oh man, I'm totally screwed! What's it going to be? Fighting Chimeras? Hunting down renegade Alchemists? What could it be? What could it be?'

Maes simply stated, "You're to go to Yuesdale, Okinawa to inspect the mines that's under our jurisdiction."

The three boys nearly sank into a puddle of relief at that; well it was Seiji who nearly sank. Laz went to his brother and asked, "Brother? Are you okay?" Then suddenly, Seiji shouted out with an insane smile and look on his face, "THIS IS EASY, MAN!" Everyone else looked a little taken back by this outburst. Negi, on the other hand, sighed in exhaustion, "Well, at least he won't have to worry about girls on _his_ mission."

Maes also lit up for a moment, "Oh, yeah I almost forgot…" the three boys turned their attention to Hughes for a moment as he pulled something out of his pocked. It was then that he almost shoved whatever it was he pulled out into their faces. It was a photo of a girl around eight years old, golden hazel hair tied in two long pigtails, green eyes, and wore a sundress.

"I'm sure you guys remember my darling daughter Elisia. She's grown since the last time you've seen her; she's an angelic bundle of joy!" The boys just stood there, nearly face-vaulting and sweat-dropping, 'He hasn't changed one bit. Still as crazy as ever.'

* * *

**Back In Class **

* * *

Negi sat in front of the class as the girls conversed with one another. Of all the things the Head Master could have asked him to do, it just had to be something impossible. 'Dragons I can handle. demons in a pinch when required…', Negi thought to himself, 'but getting a class of girls my age up to a level where they would get out from last place in an exam…not even on another world would I have the chance.' 

But he wasn't gonna let this get him down. He was determined to make sure these girls would not be in last place this year. He took a deep breath and stood up, "Okay ladies, listen up. Tomorrow's lesson is going to be one long study session." The girls looked a little surprised by this, especially Asuna and the Baka Rangers. "The finals begin next week and if you don't make it out of last place then well…" he really didn't know how to say it without sounding too suspicious, so he spat out something, "We'll be in a tight spot. Everyone let's do our best and study hard."

After he had said it, Negi was glad when nobody asked him what exactly that tight spot would be. He really didn't want to tell them that his future as their teacher rested purely on the results of their exam.

"Hey! Negi-sensei! I know a study game that's all about going for it!", shouted Sakurako. Negi looked a little wary at how she said 'going for it'. It had him a little worried, but based on the urgency of the situation, Negi brushed that thought aside, "And that would be Sakurako-san?" She jumped up and shouted, "It's called 'Baseball Janken'."

Most of the girls shouted in joy at the name of the game, a few of them, including Asuna, paled at the sound of the title. However, Negi concluded that it sounded harmless enough, so he announced, "Okay ladies, go ahead."

The girls began to play, while dragging a rebelling Asuna along, while Negi turned his attention to the grade sheet; changing it into a chart for ease of reference using a little of his magic. He deduced from the layout, that out of the entire year there were three of the students in the top level for this grade: Nodoka Myazaki, Chao Lingshen, and Satomi Hakase, while the majority of the others are around the middle to lower half. 'Hmm, the first and mid half of the class aren't anything to worry about, I guess.' Negi thought as he looked it over. 'However…', He thought as he then noticed the lead last members, the Baka Rangers, 'those five are a serious problem, especially Asuna', Negi thought, but then his thoughts were derailed when something pink landed on his head.

Not really concentrating, he pulled it off and examined it, putting it down on the desk. Then in a spilt second he realized it was only Asuna's bra. His thoughts were shouting, 'ASUNA'S BRA!'

Negi turned around and looked up to find all five of the Baka Rangers huddled together, all in various stages of undress, Makie and Asuna in particular down to nothing more than their panties and trying to cover their chests with their arms. Negi nearly had a nose bleed but waved his arms in confusion and shouted, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sakurako merely smiled and explained, "Baseball Janken of course! It's like strip poker; you lose a piece of clothing for every question you get wrong. You want to play as well, Sensei?" Negi flailed his arms around exasperated, "NO OF COURSE NOT!" Just then, he heard that Asuna had gotten another question wrong again. She was running away all over the classroom to prevent them from pulling off her last article. Negi then had nearly passed out from not only the scene, but perhaps the blood loss due to his nosebleeds, 'What a raunchy bunch.'

* * *

**Back in the Dorm **

* * *

Negi was sitting on the couch, almost on the verge of having an ulcer at this problem before him. How exactly was he going to stop them from coming last again, not to mention the fact that he had only three days and that includes the weekend, it would take a miracle…or perhaps not. "That's right!", Negi said to himself as he got up from the couch with his staff in his hand, "I can use the Gray Cell Spell. It'll turn the girls into geniuses for only 72 hours." He started the incantation as wind blew around him and he lit up with light blue energy encasing his body. 

"Downside is the side effects include that they'll turn dumb as rocks for one month.", Negi said to himself as he began the Latin incantation, "Rastel Makistel…", then suddenly, he was bonked on the head by Asuna, who shouted, "Knock off the weird lingo! You're creeping me out, here!" After her embarrassing day in the school she had left to go for a walk and came back. Only to see Negi about to perform a spell of some sort and that could only lead to trouble.

She sighed as she put her hands on her hips and stated, "Geez, you keep saying how important it is that no-one finds out about your magic, or Seiji's Alchemy, yet there you are, almost using it! Did you ever stop to think that maybe Konoka would've walked in and find out?" She could never figure out what was going on inside his head at times like this, "What the hell were you trying to do anyway? Make us all smart or something?" Negi scratched the back of his head as he looked away, a little ashamed of himself as he answered, "Well, kind of…if I don't do something then….I'm washed up anyway."

He had mumbled the last part of his sentence, hoping that she wouldn't hear it. Asuna looked at him in confusion for a moment, and then headed towards her desk and opened one of the drawers. She then walked back to him with papers in her hands and handed them to him. Negi was slightly confused at this but then saw that the papers were a series of completed tests. However, the marks on them weren't spectacular, but they were still in the double digits, making them an improvement, as Negi stated.

Asuna bashfully admitted, "Starting with the after school test you gave me, I've been trying harder lately." She then turned away to hide her blushing at what she said next, "Like you told me on the first day: True Magic and Alchemy is courage of the heart."

She then proceeded to walk out of the room so she could go and find Konoka, but not before she threw her teacher one last piece of advice, "did you ever think, Negi, that since you obviously have no confidence in us to succeed on our own…that attitude shows through and we lose confidence, too?"

Negi just stood there, paused for a moment, allowing Asuna's words to sink in.

* * *

**Outside **

* * *

Negi walked around outside the school grounds, heading into the woods. For the first time since he received the letter, he realized just how foolish he was being… "I can't believe I acted like that; Asuna's right, I need to have more faith in my teaching skills than in wizardry." It was then that he heard a small rustling in the bushes nearby. He held his staff in the chance that it might not be a friendly target. Then out of the bushes, came Seiji and Laz, packed and ready to head for Yuesdale. 

However, Negi noticed the outfit that Seiji was wearing. Seiji was wearing a turtleneck shirt that looked like it was made of black rubber, but also showed an outline of his muscles. He also wore black, baggy pants with combat boot shoes that had belt straps wrapped around the ankle and sole parts of the boot held together by a metal buckle. He was also wearing whitel gloves with black squares on the back of them. He also wore a red hooded duster jacket long enough to end at his knees, and had black shoulders and collar design. He also wore a thick belt around the jacket with a small pouch on the left side; the belt was around the jacket to make the bottom of the jacket look like a sash. On the back of his jacket was a strange Glyph; a cross with a winged snake shaped like a question mark.

Negi lit up as he stated, "Seiji, you've already made your State Alchemist uniform already? That's great!" Seiji smiled at his friend's praise, but then noticed his gloomy expression come forth. He asked Negi what had happened and Negi told him everything; the Baka Rangers, his attempt at using the Gray Cell Spell, and Asuna's advice. Seiji just smirked at this, "So the student has taught the teacher, eh? So what do you have planned now?"

Negi straightened up and stated, "Well first…I have to make sure I don't resolve to magic." Seiji and Laz watch as Negi performed a small incantation. Black bands materialized out of nowhere as Negi spoke out, "With the three Black Pledge Strings…I place a restriction on myself for three days!" And then in a quick motion, the black bands zoomed on Negi's right wrist and wrapped around it, creation three black bands with roman numerals on them.

After seeing this, Negi declared to himself and his friends, "Alright, starting today I'm just a normal teenager three days straight." Seiji, who was a little concern about this choice of actions, asked, "and what happens that might need you to perform a little combat magic in those three days?" Negi was about to reply, but then paled at this. It was his magic that enhanced his abilities from dire situations. Now, he was just an ordinary teenaged boy; he grabbed his head and shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT WAS I THINKING? OH, GREAT NOW I'M IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Seiji sighed as he remembered that sometimes his friend could be a little dense in decisions. It was also a present good idea that Negi would need help if something unseen were to happen. He turned to Laz and shrugged with a smile, "Well, I guess one of us is staying behind, Laz." Laz took a moment to try and process this into his head, until he finally knew what Seiji was talking about. He flailed his arms around, nearly shouting, "BUT…BUT BROTHER!...THIS'LL BE THE FIRST TIME WE'VE BEEN APART FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS!"

Seiji patted his brother on the back to calm him down, and it worked. Then he explained, "It'll only be for three days; I won't be gone for long.", he then smiled to Negi and went on, "besides, Negi needs your help to protect him until the time limit for him is over. And trust me on this; Negi will need a bodyguard right now if something were to happen." Laz was silent for a moment, trying to take this all in now. His brother was entrusting him to take care of their best friend since they were kids while he was away on a mission.

Laz sighed in defeat, but smiled, "Alright, brother, I'll make sure Negi's safe until you get back." With that said, the two brothers shook and hugged on it. Seiji left while saying goodbye to the two, but before he left for the train to Yuesdale, he had to make sure that Negi's test would go well.

* * *

**Bath** **House **

* * *

Asuna was walking towards the baths with her towel and cleaning tools. She was still trying to process in her head on Negi's suspicious attitude; his desperation to use a spell like that to make the others smarter wasn't like him at all. Something was going on, and seeing that she was the only one to know Negi's and his friends' secret, she might as well try and figure it out. "But first….a nice, hot bath. After today, I'm gonna need a cleansing.", she told herself. 

"I see you're more focused on having fun than studying, eh Asuna?" She turned around and saw Seiji there, with a back pack on his back and wearing a strange outfit. She raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Uh, hey seiji…what's with the outfit? Going to a cosplay convention?" Seiji nearly face vaulted and nearly fell over as he straightened up and told her, "This is my State Alchemist uniform; I'm heading out for my first mission and I won't be back until Monday." He then stated that he was looking for her to say his goodbyes for now.

He was about to leave, but not before Asuna stopped him by asking, "Hey, Seiji?" He stopped and turned around as she was about to ask him something. She figured if anyone knew what was going on with Negi's behavior, it was his closest friend, "Do you know what's going on with Negi? He's been acting strange lately ever since he heard about the Final Exam this year." Seiji was a little surprised at this question as he asked her, "You mean Negi didn't tell you?" she looked puzzled as she asked, "Tell me what?"

He sighed as he proceeded to explain the situation at hand, "Okay, you know how being your teacher is part of Negi's training to become a Magister Magi, right?" She nodded, not seeing the connection to this, but let him go on, "You see, the Head Dean, Konoka's grandfather, made a final exam for Negi to test not only his teaching skills, but his wizardry as well." He then scratched the back of his head, not sure if he should tell her the rest, but went on anyway; she deserved the truth, seeing as how she was Negi's only normal friend who knew their secret. "The test is to have Negi make sure that Class 2-A doesn't finish in last this year."

Asuna didn't understand at all about this as she asked, "Okay, but why is Negi in such a frantic state by this?" Seiji sighed, seeing this girl didn't get it, "If he can get 2-A to finish not in last then he'll become an official teacher of Mahora Academy. However, if 2-A finishes last…." Then Asuna went wide-eyed as she went into a state of shock, "Then Negi would get fired." Seiji nodded as he turned to leave, "I thought you'd like to know. Just so you could understand the situation."

But before he left, she asked him in a worried tone, "Wait! Why didn't he just tell us this?" He just shrugged as he still walked on, "It's his nature to be stubborn. I swear it's gonna get him killed one day." He then left Asuna with her thoughts and a worried look on her face.

In the baths, Asuna was in the bath with the other girls from 2-A, but while they were smiling and conversing, she was in the blues with her legs pulled up to her and her head leaning forward. Her thoughts spoke out more than her words, 'How could I have been that stupid? No wonder Negi was freaking out about our class coming in dead last.' She then looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard about what would happen. If they finished last again, then Negi would get the boot. "We'll need a miracle to pull this one off.", she said to herself quietly.

It was then that she heard the girls speak out about not studying and then Yue mentioned something that might give them an edge. Asuna, now accompanied by Konoka, swam over to hear her out. Yue then said, "You know about Library Island, right?" The Baka Rangers, as well as the Library Club nodded, as Asuna asked, "You're talking about that floating building on the lake, right? People say it's a pretty dangerous place." It was true, from what Asuna had heard about the place, it was a Library built over during the Meiji Era, and was rumored to be littered with booby traps.

Yue nodded at Asuna's response but proceeded to explain, "That's true, but they also say there's a magic book out there." That caught everyone's attention, especially Asuna considering of what she knew. "If you read the whole thing, it makes you smarter.", Yue finally stated as she sipped a soft drink. Haruna was a little credulous on this, "You're being ridiculous! The magic book's a myth!" After that, everyone scoffed the idea as Makie pointed out, "Our class has its share of nuts, but Magic? Nobody here's that far gone."

Konoka nodded as she turned to Asuna, "Asuna! Tell her there's not such thing!", but then she saw her friend's expression showing that she was in deep thought, which was somewhat a first for her. Asuna was thinking on this situation; if Negi's magic and Seiji and Laz's Alchemy were real, then maybe this book was the real deal. It was settled, tonight, they were going to Library Island to retrieve the book and save Negi's job. She clenched her right fist, 'It's up to us to keep Negi from getting fired. I won't let that happen.' She the shot up and shouted out loud, causing everyone to flinch or looked confused, "Library Club! Baka Rangers! We're going to Library Island!"

* * *

**Midnight**  
**Mahora** **Academy**'**s Library Island **

* * *

The island was massive but small in some cases; the library looked almost European with a little Big Ben monument in the center and was somewhat connected with it to an abandoned Cable Car station on top. From the looks of it, the place was very ancient but modern in some cases. And this was where the girls, along with a half awake Sensei and confused assistant Librarian would be in. 

The Library Club Members: Haruna, Konoka, and Nodoka, along with the Baka Rangers: Kaede, Makie, Yue, and a girl with dark tanned skin, blonde hair tied in two ponytails on top and green eyes with a grin and dressed in Chinese battle clothes were with them; this was Fei Ku, Chinese Martial artist of the Chinese Martial Arts Group. Asuna was there as well, but she was able to bring along Negi, who was dressed in brown jeans, a black shirt with a white wing logo on the front, black and white sneakers, and wore a jacket with the sleeves stopping at his elbows and a hood on the back. He, like Laz, carried a bag that held a few essentials to take with them for a little spelunking. Laz just wore the usual as he wore at the day he and his brother entered the Easter State HQ.

Negi was on the verge of falling asleep, but was held up by his staff as he and Laz were dragged here. From what he saw the girls were all packed up like they were going on some kind of camp out. The girls had planned out their teams; Nodoka and Haruna stayed outside and are the contacts on the outside while Konoka would go with the Baka Rangers and Negi and Laz on the inside. But before they went in, Asuna pulled Negi aside with Laz following them as soon as they opened the doors to the massive establishment. She looked to make sure no one was looking and whispered to Negi, "Negi…I cant believe I'm asking this…", she then gave him a pleading look with a smile to it, "Use your magic to protect us somehow. That's no problem, right?"

Negi scratched the back of his neck, a little worried now of what he was about to say, "I'm sorry, Asuna…but I can't." Asuna raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What! Why not?" He sighed, wishing that he had known about this before he had cast that spell on himself. He also groaned at the fact that Seiji was right about needing magic in some kind of situation like this one.

Laz stepped in and whispered, "Well…Negi placed a spell on him that leaves him powerless for three days. After you gave him a lecture about not using magic, he decided to remove the temptation and put a sealing spell on himself. In other words, he's a normal teenager until Monday Morning." Asuna's face went pale as she nearly shouted, "WHAAAAAT?"

While Asuna was sinking in the fact that Negi couldn't use Magic, Yue explained the history of Library Island. The island was built during the Meiji Era at the same time the school was established. It was the largest library built in the world with millions of books of volumes. It escaped damage during World War 2, precise documents were stored there as well. Additional wings were somehow added over time, including several underground which now add up to eleven levels. It was also believed there were hidden chambers too.

They stood on front of two massive doors that looked like they've never been used in a long time as Yue gave her lecture, "This entrance is for the library investigation department; thankfully it gets us in on one of the upper floors. The ones below the third basement level are off limits to students, according to one of the older members of the department the ground floor is covered in dangerous traps…although why anyone would put traps in a school library is beyond me."

"In order to find the Magic book, we'll have to go underground….deep under.", Yue said as she pushed the doors, but to no avail. Laz walked up and insisted, "Here, let me." He gently pushed Yue aside and placed both hands on the doors, pushing them open with not even straining. The doors opened without even making a sound, indicating that these doors were used somewhat often.

However, going through Negi and Laz's mind at the moment, was an assumption on the Library and the Island itself. There was something about this place…something the two didn't know why, but for Negi, he could feel a faint aura about it. Without his powers he couldn't be sure but Negi thought there was old magic here…powerful old magic. Certainly not something anyone would really want to be contending with when they're without their own powers…

Everyone filtered in as they saw what lied beyond the doors. Yue led the way down a series of spiral steps that lay beyond the doors, how far down they were going during those first few moments, no one knew, but when they finally emerged into the library proper, they were all shocked at the sheer size of the place. A vast and huge room lined up with stairways that led to different levels of floors. Each one having a huge collection of shelves loaded with countless books. Asuna's mouth hung open as she saw the vastness of the library. As did Negi and Laz as they saw it too, with Negi stating, "I've never seen so many books before. Seiji would be jealous when he learns where we're going."

Laz had a different thought in his head, 'If this library's this massive, it must have something on what me and my brother are looking for.'

Negi glanced over at one of the closest ones; he skimmed his eyes across the titles, and was surprised to find that some of them were in English rather than Japanese. He then noticed a particularly rare title, "Hey, I didn't know they had this title." Kei Fu was looking around the place and commented in a Chinese dialect, "It look like Dungeon game." Yue noticed Negi pulling a book from the shelf and shouted, "Sensei, Don't!" unfortunately he did, and they all heard something click behind it. Negi spun out of the way as an arrow shot right at him. Luckily, in a quick flash, the arrow was caught by none other than Kaede as she stood there and smirked at Negi, "Watch yourself, Sensei."

Yue then pointed out, "There's tons of booby traps. And they're still active, so watch your step." The other girls, minus Konoka, Kaede, and Fei Ku, shouted, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DEAD!" Outside, Haruna checked to see if the comlinks she and Yue had were working as she asked, "Are you guys okay down there?" Yue replied, This is Yue, Over. We've arrived at Basement Level 3. Haruna and Nodoka sighed as Haruna gave the thumbs up, "Roger. Good luck."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later **

* * *

They walked along the book ways, which were actually elevated bookcases that acted as bridges. Yue explained that they had to walk along the shelves rather than the floor, the aforementioned traps were more abundant down there, at least up here there were few and far between, apparently. Laz did note that if someone were to fall from up where they were, some unlucky fellah would most likely die anyway, a thought that he and Negi refrained from sharing with the girls. Negi asked, "By the way…uh…why are we all here?" 

It was after Yue explained; Negi and Laz shouted together, "WHAT? You're looking for some sort of magic book to make you smarter?" Konoka smiled, "That's pretty much it." Negi then looked at Asuna, a little disappointed as he whispered to her, "Aren't you the one who said you shouldn't depend on magic too much, and now you…" Asuna waved in apology as she stated, "Please don't bust my chops, okay? This in an emergency." She then looked a little worried at him, which caught Negi off guard, "if we end in last…well, let's just say it'll put us in it…Deep."

Negi was a little confused at that, but was halted when the trio heard a scream. They turned and saw Makie scream as the floor bridge that connected two book ways together drop out from under her. The three ran forward, with Negi running faster; he reached out to grab her, but saw she pulled out her ribbon at the last second. She shot it out and the end wrapped around the balcony above them. But Negi was committed to his action as he jumped over the edge, "I've got you Makie!", and caught her in his arms, and the two landed safely on the other side.

"T-thanks Negi-sensei.", Makie said as she blushed heavily, still cradled in his arms. Negi gently let her down to the floor and watched us she snapped her ribbon causing it to release the balcony and return to her hand. I quickly struck up a conversation, trying to clear my mind of the image of the panties I had gotten as she fell.

"That was incredible Sasaki-san, how did you do that?", Negi asked, he was actually impressed the way Makie used her ribbon as a whip, like that guy Seiji had on video…Indiana something. She shyfully wrapped her ribbon up as she told him, "Well…I practice a lot with my ribbon, I can even use it to get oranges from kotatsu. You know…the heated lap tables…"

Negi was a little amazed by this, but noticed Laz jumped over with Asuna on his back. As they landed she jumped off and gave Negi a thumb's up for a good save. The group then started to move off again, when Makie felt something shift beneath her foot; a rumbling above revealed a bookcase now falling towards the Baka Rangers. Knowing it was too late to dodge now they all took cover as best as they could. They braced themselves for the impact.

Then suddenly, Fei-Ku jumped up in mid air, and she struck the bookcase with a might jump kick. This changed its flight enough to direct it away from them as Kaede came over and caught the books that had fallen out. Fei Ku, Kaede, and Makie stood or knelt down triumphantly, and Fei stated, "Grades lousy, but reflexes good." Kaede agreed, "Yep, everything's all right, you guys." Negi looked at the three girls in slight ponder, 'There's something really weird about these girls.'

Then suddenly, everyone heard a huge whining sound, almost as if something had been released. The noise came directly above them and they saw what it was; a giant bookcase twenty times bigger than anyone there, and a hundred times as wide. Even Negi knew that none of the girls could stop that and everyone shielded themselves to prepare for the worst. As the bookcase got close to them, they heard a huge crash sound, indicating that they had been crushed, but it never came. Asuna was the first to open her eyes and she was shocked beyond belief, as were the other girls when they opened their eyes.

Laz had caught the giant bookcase horizontally with both his hands and was holding it above his head. Makie commented, "What is he? The Incredible Hulk?" Laz then slightly tossed it in the air, and grabbed it by the edge of the case, spinning it around and around, until he finally growled loudly and threw it to the opposite end to them as it flew far away until they heard a crashing sound. Negi, not as surprised as the others, smiled and patted Laz on the back, "Great job of saving us, Laz. I really mean it, thank you." Laz just turned to face Negi, and smiled while giving a thumbs up, "No problem, Negi. What are friends for?"

As they began their journey for the book, Asuna ran up to Negi and asked in a whisper, "Aright, spill it. How is it someone like Laz could lift something that huge? I know he's strong, but not that strong!" Negi, not wanting to tell her the truth, decided to run ahead saying, "I'm sorry but I'd better go up front."

Asuna knew he was hiding something and was about to pursue after him, but was stopped by Makie. In truth, she was a little worried about Negi for a reason so she asked, "I know Laz can handle himself from what we saw, but is Negi-kun gonna be okay?" Asuna looked puzzled but she answered, "Don't worry, Makie, he may not look it but not only is he brainy, but he's got faster motor skills than a race car pit crew…"

However that was changed when Konoka shouted, "Negi-kun! He fell!" The girls and Laz turned to see Negi hanging on the edge of a bookcase as he struggled to get himself up. Asuna ran over there and helped him up. She shouted and whispered at the same time, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Negi whispered as they got up, "I told you, until Monday morning I'm just a normal teenager. My magic enhances my physical abilities beyond normality."

She then went all bug eyed at this and nearly shouted, "What? Now you're just a regular teenager?" He nodded shamefully at this. Asuna turned to the side and thought, 'this is not good. This means he's in more danger if he can't hold his own without his magic. We…no, I should never have brought him.' She snapped out of it when Negi shook her shoulder, she looked back as he stated, "We'd better keep up with them or we'll be left behind." He walked right past her but she grasped his arm, catching him off guard and surprised.

She merely stated, "Look…I got you into this mess, so the least I can do is try and protect you until you get your powers back, okay?" Negi, feeling slightly confused, merely said, "Uh, okay, Asuna. I guess you could do that." Then they both ran to catch up to the others, while Negi was wondering why Asuna was strangely acting so nice towards him.

When they had stopped for a lunch break, Negi had caught Asuna alone for a moment. Asuna was wondering what he wanted but saw he looked around. Then Laz popped up as he said, "No one's looking; they're all eating lunch." Negi nodded and turned to Asuna as she asked, "What's going on, Negi?" Taking a deep breath, he stated, "I don't know, exactly, but I'm getting a weird feeling form the library, Asuna." She looked puzzled as she asked, "Why? What kind?"

He leaned in closer to the two and whispered, "There's something here besides me that is…or was magical. I sense it." She paused for a moment, 'Magical power?', her eyes looking as if she was going over what I had just said again, "How did you…?" He shrugged, "I'm not sure, and I just do." But before either one of them could respond, the three felt a presence behind them as they turned to see a smiling Makie and Konoka. Makie giggled, "What were you three whispering about?"

Konoka smiled, "Boy, thick as thieves, the two of you…I mean when he snuck in your bed once." Makie was a little taken by that as she blushed, "He did? Really?" This, of course, set Asuna off again, "SHUT UP, KONOKA! HE JUST…HE SLEEPWALKS…IT WAS A HABIT HE PICKED UP WHEN HE GREW UP WITH HIS SISTER….SEEING I LOOK LIKE HER!" Konoka turned to him and asked, "Really, Negi? Does Asuna look like your big sister?"

Negi, feeling a little embarrassed, scratched the back of his head, "Well…actually, she more like 'smells' like her. It's actually a really wonderful smell…kind of a scent of roses…" but before he could go on, Asuna shoved a sandwich in his mouth that almost had him choking. Asuna stormed off while Laz was helping him with his choking problem. Asuna growled, "what an annoying runt. 'Really good smell'?" Still, for some reason, she kind of blushed at what he said about smelling of roses.

* * *

**Later On **

* * *

Yue and Konoka were looking at the map and a moment later the Baka Rangers and company were on their way once again; the argument of but a moment before now forgotten. 

A number of trials awaited the gang as they moved even deeper into the library, Asuna's constant complaining and attempts to protect Negi were starting to give the girls even more crazier ideas about them being a couple. The worst part came as they trodded a strange moat in the library; Makie complaining that her panties were getting soaked. They then climbed up a huge bookcase that was more like a mountain, with Fei Ku shouting, "WE ABOUT TO DIE!" and then finally, they ended up crawling through a space just big enough for them to move in, though crawl on their bellies. For Laz, on the other hand, proved difficult sometimes due to his size. Makie was complaining again, "My outfit's ruined, you guys!" Yue calmly stated while looking at the map, "Relax, Makie, we're almost there."

After what felt like an eternity to everyone, they found a stone that could be lifted out. Yue crinkly smiled on her poker face and stated, "Gotta give credit to the Baka Rangers for sheer guts and athleticism…the book's just up ahead." Laz gut up front, trying his best not to crush anyone, and pushed the block up. He threw it off and helped everyone out as they saw they had emerged into a large room. And at the very end, they saw a door, with two giant stone suits of armonr, each holding a sword and a giant war hammer.

Everyone was completely amazed by this; even Konoka as she shouted in amazement, "it's amazing! I've never seen anything like this!" Makie put her two cents in it, "I have; on my brothers RPG Playstation game." Fei Ku stated, "It like Last Boss' Room!" Yue, though covered in dirt and grime, "We made it, ladies and gentlemen. This is the Magic Book's enshrinement room." Asuna laughed off her nervousness as she stated, "it's like we're living in a video game under the school. Talk about your mixed blessings."

It was right then and there, Negi's attention was drawn to the far end where the two giant stone statues stood. his eyes at once were drawn to the source of the considerable magic power he was sensing earlier. A tome that he, Seiji, and Laz knew all too well from their studies stood before them now…

"That's the legendary book of MeLusedek!", Negi shouted in shock and pure amazement, "I've only even seen it in drawings and historical archives…what the hell is it doing in Japan!"

Asuna, momentarily forgetting Negi's status as a wizard was a secret, asked, "So it's a legit magic thing?"

Too excited to think clearly, Negi replied eagerly, "Legit! It's _the_ supreme magic book! Perhaps the most powerful tome of it's kind in the world. For the Melusedek, jacking up brainpower would be just a warm up!", he then turned to Laz, who himself, was looking excited, "And maybe…just maybe, Laz. That book might have the knowledge to help you and Seiji find the stone."

Konoka looked confused and asked, "Negi-kun, how do you know that?" also, Makie asked Laz, "what stone? What are you and your brother looking for, Laz?"

Asuna and the two remembered what they had said out loud and cut her off, "Never mind about that, we've got to get that book!" she and the others ran forward towards the book; the answer to keeping Negi's job. However, Negi shouted, "Wait girls! A magic book that that potent is undoubtedly booby trapped!"

Just as his fears were answered, the floor split open and the girls tumbled onto the cold slab below. They looked under them and Negi, feeling a little confused about this, replied, "It's a giant Twister board?" the girls got up and looked confused on this as they too noticed the boar under them. Before they could figure it out, they saw the two statues come to life with one red glowing eye and faced them.

The girls nearly wet their panties off as they saw this but remained half calm and half freaked out. Then the statue holding the hammer shouted, "All who seek knowledge here, answer my questions without fear." It was just as Negi feared, but for some odd reason, the statue sounded familiar…almost as if he knew who it was.

The statue then stated, "if you wish to take the book of Melusedek, you must first win this game of English Twister!" everyone was a little scared about this, but they needed the book so they shouted to bring it on. The statue chuckled, almost amused by their confidence and courage, "Give the Japanese equivalent of these English words. The first word is: difficult."

Not knowing what else to do, Negi took charge while Laz stood there in case something went on the bad side. Negi hoped that if they got the questions right, they might get out of this alive…

He stated, "Ok everyone, stay calm. We can do this, just focus on answering the question. Step on the panels to make the words."

Makie, on the verge of panicking, asked, "Sensei! What's difficult again?"

Laz then stated, "If either one of us helps you it won't count and we'll forfeit, just remember it's the opposite of easy so it's 'not easy'!"

That was the best hint the two could give them, anything more and Negi was sure the statue might not take to well with his interference. To his and Laz's relief the girls figured it out before moving onto the next question. Three more followed; the words followed as: Cut, Remember, Baseball, etc. And each time the girls answered correctly, even though it meant getting into ever more compromising positions. By the third question Negi and Laz had to look away, their positions were causing the two to almost get a nose bleed that would cause them both to pass out.

The statue was gripping its hammer as it stated, "Last question: dish."

Asuna, feeling a little uncomfortable about the position she was currently in, answered, "I think it's…oh! 'Osara'!"

They got the 'o', then the 'sa'. One part left and it would be over, and they could just walk away with the tome…unfortunately that didn't happen, as both Makie and Asuna touched the kanji 'Ru' at the same time with their feet. They all paled at the position that they had lost, but that added even more danger as the statue laughed, "SORRY! OSARU IS THE WRONG ANSWER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOSE!" And he raised his giant hammer and came down right at them.

Then suddenly, Laz jumped in and caught the hammer head with his lone right hand. Everyone, even the statue stared in awe at his sheer strength. He grunted as the Stone Golem tried to break Laz's strength but to no avail. But not noticed by anyone, the floor below them started to crack, and then finally, gave in. Everyone fell in into the darkness. While falling, Fei Ku shouted, "It all Asuna's fault!" Asuna cried out, "'Osaru' means 'Fault', so points for Irony!"

They all fell down, but Negi flew over to Asuna in order to try and be useful in some way. Asuna saw Negi fly over to her, but she was even more surprised as to what he did; he securely wrapped her in his arms. She was a little startled by this as she slightly blushed, 'Negi?' But had become concerned as she saw him turning them, so he would take the brunt of this fall. She was about to try and stop him, but she saw a light coming towards them and then all the two could hear as they passed out, was a huge splash sound.

* * *

**Outside **

* * *

Haruna and Nodoka were desperately trying to get the Baka Rangers in contact, but no such luck. Haruna shouted, "This is Haruna, calling the Baka Rangers! Come in, Please, come in!" Silence was all that could be heard as Haruna panicked and shouted, while holding her head, running around in circles, "No answer! This cant be good!" 

Nodoka was even more worried; even though it wasn't Seiji down there, it was his young brother. She brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock as she silently prayed in her mind, 'Please let them be alright…please…'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Full-Metal Mayhem; Be Thou for the People**

* * *


	7. Be Thou for the People

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Full-Metal Mayhem; Be Thou for the People**

* * *

"ACHOOO!"

Seiji sneezed while sitting in his seat with Hughes and Havoc on the train. Havoc asked, "You okay, kid?" Seiji sniffed up and merely shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine; I think someone was talking about me." It was then that he saw Maes was looking at him slyly, and then Havoc afterwards. Seiji felt a little uncomfortable about it and asked, "Okay….what is it?" Havoc was the one who asked with a stupid grin, "It's a girl, isn't it, kid?"

Seiji looked a little confused at this but then suddenly, the memory of Nodoka kissing him popped in, causing him to blush. He shook his head and shouted to them, "IT'S NOT A GIRL!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DATING!" He huffed as he looked out the window. The two soldiers looked a little doubtful and they somehow thought the same thing, 'Yep, it's a girl, alright.'

* * *

**Day 1

* * *

**

They had left the Mahora train station after Seiji had met up with Maes and surprisingly Havoc, and were currently on their way to Yuesdale. He had met up with Maes and Havoc when he got to the station and almost didn't recognize them due to the fact the two soldiers were wearing civilian clothes, but luckily he recognized Hughes. They had left around the same time Negi and his group entered Library Island.

While on the train, Maes asked him where his brother was, and Seiji explained the whole situation. Maes just laughed out loud of the situation, "Well, that's Negi for ya…always doing first and not thinking ahead when it comes to that.", Maes laughed. But then he straightened out for a moment and replied to Seiji, "So do you think he'll be alright?" Seiji just turned to face him and smiled, "It's Negi and Laz, Maes. Those two'll be alright." Maes also asked, "So I hear that a girl named Asuna found out about you and Negi's little secret." Seiji was a little surprised by that, but he knew Maes could trust him and Negi's decision, so he stated, "Don't worry about it, Asuna may be a demon girl, but I know that she's true to her word when she said she wouldn't tell." Maes just smirked by that and Havoc couldn't care less as he leaned back.

Now that he was a State Alchemist, he would have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. They had settled down in one of the cars and were going over the mission as it was. What Seiji had to do was inspect the mineral deposits of the mine to see if they were any good for Alchemic research….or at least that's what he was told. It was nagging Seiji, and finally he just had to ask, "Maes…" the gentleman looked at him with a puzzled look, "is this kind of mission really a job for a State Alchemist?"

Hughes just sighed and shrugged, "Well, the mission details for you to inspect the mine's resources. And seeing as you are an Alchemist, your resume shows that you've got an extensive knowledge on metal and mineral deposits." Seiji nodded in his reply; Seiji's best subject was always metal urging and other Alchemic abilities that had to do with metal and the minerals mixed in them. But it was still tugging his mind was why did he have this kind of mission.

Havoc saw the look on his face and decided to say something to take his mind off the situation, "You know, I like traveling by train. You can just watch the world go by you…" "There's something else in the mission besides mine inspection, isn't there?", Seiji asked, ignoring Havoc's decoy. He sighed, not sure as to how to tell the kid, but he didn't have to as Maes stated, "It's also a recruitment mission." Seiji raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet as Maes explained, "Ya see, Seiji, in Eastern HQ, we've only got like three State Alchemists: Mustang, the other guy you haven't met, and you. Word has it that there's an Alchemist in Yuesdale around your age. "

Seiji then asked, "But I thought that…." Havoc stopped him there, "An Alchemist is an Alchemist, kid. As long as they're not in diapers and can hold their own, they're welcomed to join up." Seiji turned to look out at the fields passing by, trying to make sense of that. He guessed that was plausible as he sighed, "I guess you're right about that."

As they stayed silent for the moment, the only thoughts that were popping into his head were of the mission and of the Alchemist they would try and recruit.

* * *

**Day 1**

**Afternoon**

**Yuesdale

* * *

**

In the afternoon on the second day, the three State officers had arrived at the dusty old Western town of Yuesdale after they had taken the ride to get there. It was practically one and a half day from when they left Mahora and had finally arrived. The town looked like a coal mining town from out of the old Wild West. But the town looked almost dead as most of the workers looked exhausted and destitute. That was one of the first things that the three noticed when they got off the train and walked right into town. Seiji guessed that business was slow for these guys, seeing as how they were barely working at all. He was also told that the town of Yuesdale was isolated and very private, seeing as how the people in the twon knew about the existence of Magic and Alchemy. This would make keeping things secret for Seiji pretty good.

"Man, this place looks dead.", Seiji stated out loud as Maes agreed, "You're telling me; this place looks like it's been out of service for some time." Havoc then took a drag out of his cigarette and stated, "Maybe it's been a slow…", then suddenly, a large 2x4 slammed into his stomach as he hunched on the ground, gasping for air. The duo then looked to see a boy around the ages of 9 and 11 in work clothes with short dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes.

The boy turned around to see that he had struck Havoc, "Oh, sorry about that; didn't see you there." It was then that the boy got a good look at the three who had just shown up out of nowhere. He smiled as he asked, "Hey, are you guys tourists?" He then nearly got into Seiji's face asking various questions on where they would be staying or if they had eaten. Havoc mumbled, "Hell of a welcoming committee.", while Seiji scratched his head and replied meekly while looking down at the boy, "Uh, well….I don't think we have anyplace in particular at the moment." The boy's smiled widened as he shouted upward towards a bridge above them.

"Hey, Pa! We've got tourists! Big spenders!", he shouted. Maes and Seiji looked at each other for a moment and asked, "Big spenders?" Just then, a man around thirty, wearing mining clothes and well built for the line of work, with short dirty blonde hair and a moustache popped up. He smiled and looked down at the trio, "Big spenders, eh? Name's Halling; I run the local Inn." The three lit up at that, knowing that now they would finally have a roof over their heads at their stay in Yuesdale. Halling then said, "Don't worry about a thing, boys, we'll take good care of ya."

* * *

**Inn Restaurant**

**Night

* * *

**

The Hotel looked like a pretty good place; it was well built and no sign of it falling apart on anyone. When they had gotten inside, they saw the workers all having a good drinking time. Some of them looked pretty rowdy, but it was probably to be expected of hark working fellows. The three seemed to think it was a pretty good place here, and then Halling popped up to hand the two men a drink. He stated, "I know it's not much, what with the wages being so low, but at least with this place, I can keep two hens on the fire."

Seiji just smirked, "It's okay, I used to live in a place like this once." A lady, who was later revealed to be Halling's wife after Havoc tried to ask her out, was behind the register, signing them in, "Now that'll be three adults, right?" The gentlemen nodded and Maes asked, "And what are your rates?" Holing, who was serving a drink to one of his friends, answered, "Well, they ain't cheap." Seiji shrugged, "No problem, I'm sure we can cope with it. Despite our appearance, we've got plenty of cash."

Halling smirked and simply stated, "$200,000"

"$200,000? THAT'S INSANE! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO, PUT GOLD BARS ON OUR PILLOWS?", Seiji shouted in anger and shock, while Maes and Havoc had their jaws drop to the ground. Halling merely shrugged as his son, the boy who beamed Havoc who was named Kyle, joined in with his dad as he explained, "It's a fair price, seeing as how our Inn's the finest in Yuesdale." Kyle added, "Not to mention it's the only one in Yuesdale." Halling patted his son on the shoulder as he went on, "We haven't had many customers in a while, so we've got to milk you guys for what you've got."

The three soldiers just went pale with their jaws dropping. After a while they finally snapped out of it, huddled together, and pulled out what they had. Maes only had around two hundred and a picture of Elisia, Seiji had only fifty on him, while Havoc had only fifty cents, and a pack of cigarettes. Maes asked, shocked, "This is all we've got?" Havoc looked at Seiji, pretty suspicious like, "Hey, Full-Metal, are you sure you're not holding out on us?" Seiji looked at him with a glare, "Look who's talking. What's with the cigarettes?"

Seiji sighed, "It's not even close to what we need." The three men sighed in defeat at this scene, but then Seiji sighed the most, "I guess we'll just have to move on to Plan B."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

Plan B had worked better than they thought it would. Seiji's plan was to pay for the Inn by earning it by using his Alchemy to fix things that were already broken, and that in way would help pay for the room. He had fixed most of the tools that the miners used, and even fixed the vase that Halling's wife loved. Halling smiled as he stated, "Who would have ever guessed that we had a real live Alchemist over here." Kyle then asked out of curiosity, "So what brings you all over to Yuesdale?" It was then that Maes simply said, "Oh, it's mainly business…we're here to inspect the coal mines."

Just then, the room was deadly silent as the three noticed that the people were giving them looks of surprise or glaring at them. Halling, now with a frown on his face, asked, "Inspect? Then that means you're with the military?" Maes nodded, and Havoc replied, "Yep, that's Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes of Investigations, and I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

Suddenly, both Maes and Havoc were tossed out on the street, with their luggage landing on Maes' head. Havoc got up and shouted, "What the hell was that for?" Halling replied with a not too friendly tone in his voice, "We have no food or beds to offer for the Military Dogs." He then turned sharply towards Seiji and nearly interrogated asked, "You one of them, Kid?" Seiji, a little startled by the change of attitude from this guy, was about to answer, but was cut off by Hughes, "He's got nothing to do with us! We just met him on the train!"

Seiji was a little surprised by this, but couldn't do a thing as Halling stated to Havoc and Maes, "Fine then, you two can sleep out here like the rest of the Dogs.", and slammed the door shut on them both.

After everything had settled down, Seiji was drinking a glass of milk, while Kyle sat across him. It was strange that the Military was somewhat stationed here and this would be the reaction that they'd be getting. So Seiji brought up the subject, "Your dad sure feels strongly about not liking the military." Kyle not looking up, and squeezing his glass really hard, shot out, "Of course he does! Everyone here hates the stupid army, including that greedy sucker, Yoki." Seiji lifted an eyebrow at that, "Yoki, eh? Is he the guy in charge here?"

Kyle nodded as he explained the situation. It seemed that during his time stationed here, Lieutenant Yoki had put a huge rein of tyranny on the people; shortening their wages and raising the taxes. "That sounds like complete idiocy! How does he expect you guys to pay taxes if your wages are shortened?" Halling, now bringing Seiji his food, stated, "Because he can, now that he's forced Reina to work for him."

Seiji raised an eyebrow, "Reina? Who's that?" Halling sat down and looked saddened, "Our resident Alchemist. She was always dreaming of becoming a State Alchemist, but when Yoki came into town, he made her his personal slave." Now Seiji was on the verge of almost punching this guy Yoki, whenever he would meet up with him. Halling then looked at the window, stating, "The old Slogan for a State Alchemist was 'Alchemists Be Thou for the People'. Now thanks to people like Yoki, they've practically slimed it up."

Seiji then looked at his glass of milk, and wondered if one day he was or would become something like that. He shook his head to clear those thoughts out, 'No way! I joined to help people, not myself. And that's the way it'll stay as.'

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

"Moon, old buddy, I wish you were made of cheese.", Havoc moaned as his stomach growled. Maes just sighed, "If you're that hungry, why didn't you sneak something on the train?" Then suddenly, they heard footsteps and saw Seiji walk up to them, carrying a tray of food, "Here guys. I was able to sneak this out for you." Without a moment's hesitation, Havoc was grabbing the first thing he saw and started guzzling it down.

After he had gotten comfortable, Seiji told them the situation of the miner's hostile attitude towards the military. Hughes sighed, "So that's why they hate the military." Seiji then asked, "If this Yoki's making life so miserable, how come Eastern HQ didn't do a thing about it?" Havoc, now completely full, simply shrugged, "We haven't heard anything about this, or maybe that Yoki guy's too slick for us."

Seiji then told them about Reina, and about her being the Alchemist. Maes then raised an eyebrow, "Well, at least we know where she is now."

It was then that they heard someone speaking out loudly inside. They got up and looked towards the nearest window to see who it was that was causing such a ruckus in the Inn.

* * *

**Inside

* * *

**

There were two big mean looking fellows with a State Military uniform on them both. Another one, slightly smaller, thinner, and had a ridiculous hairstyle with his slick black hair, and stupid moustache, and handkerchief over his mouth and nose was standing in front of them. But right next to the man, acting almost like a slave, was a girl around fourteen with pale white skin, had short light green hair that went to her shoulders and one of her bangs were swept over the side to her right, and dark green eyes filled with sadness. She was wearing a tattered red long-sleeved shirt with a tattered black long skirt, and black dress shoes. But from what everyone else saw, her right hand and lower left leg were bandaged up.

The man with the handkerchief scoffed, "Your Inn is as deplorably filthy as ever, Halling." Halling, now sitting down, shot back, "Lieutenant Yoki….you know you should cover your face more often; it's a good look for you." Yoki sneered at that comment but didn't attack, "Enough small talk! The taxes on your Inn are past overdue, Halling" he then chuckled under his breath, while the girl just lowered her head, "And not just you; I could say the same for the rest of the miners here." Halling just glared some more and stated, "The reason we can't pay, Yoki, is because you've lowered our wages too much."

Yoki scoffed, "The only reason your wages have been lowered is because you're worth less than nothing." Now the miners were getting pretty miffed off as the miners shouted, "That's unfair!" "Yeah, you know you've lowered our wages down, and that's why we can't pay you taxes." One of the soldiers stated, "The State gave Lieutenant Yoki unilateral authority over the town and the mine." Yoki nodded his head, "Well put, soldier" Another miner shouted, "The only reason Yoki got to where he is, because he bribed his way there! He didn't earn Jack Squat; he just used the money we sweat and bled for!"

Yoki raised his eyebrow and sneered smirked, "Well if you've figured that out, then try bribing me." Then he threw out another quote that caused one worker to snap, "But don't blame me because you have to grease the wheels. It's the way of the world." One worker was seething with anger as he shouted back, "Yeah? Well then sometimes the way of the world is the little man gets beat!" He then charged forward, about to punch Yoki's lights out.

Yoki nearly backed away in cowardice until he looked to the girl and sneered. The girl saw this and nearly squeaked in fear, but turned to the worker in question. In a quick motion, she got in front of Yoki, and clapped her hands. Then she got into a stance, and then made a sort of wave motion with her left hand towards the worker. Then suddenly, out of the ground in front of her, a large jade crystal like structure shot out in front of the worker. Luckily he stopped before he even got close to it, but then more crystals lined up around him, growing in size and making a crude cage of Jade crystal.

The man was trapped much to his shock and of the workers. Yoki smirked at this accomplishment and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders like a father figure, "Nicely put, Reina." Instead of smiling to such praise, the girl, now known as Reina, merely lowered her head in shame with her sad eyes, almost begging the miner for her forgiveness. Yoki then looked at Halling and his friends with a look of judgment, "It seems the rumors were true about this establishment being a hangout for thugs and rebels." He then gave them all a devilish grin, "I'm afraid I'll have to close this place down."

Kyle was upset at the news that his dad's place would be closed down, "No! You can't do that!" In his anger, he threw a soggy cleaning rag at Yoki's face that slid down off and on the floor. The soldiers, miners, and even Reina gasped at this action, knowing it would spell the boy's doomed fate. One of the soldiers ran up to him and kicked him across the floor. Halling and his wife couldn't do a thing as they watched the soldier walked up to him while unsheathing his sword.

Yoki merely stated while wiping his face off and smiling, "Don't kill him; just make him into an example." The soldier raised his sword in the air, while everyone, especially Reina, watched in horror as the sword came down on the terrified boy. Then suddenly, at the last second, Seiji ran up and caught the end of the sword in his left hand. Then as the silence went for only a moment, he broke the end of the sword with only his left hand and tossed the piece aside.

Yoki, now really pissed off at this turn of events, shouted, "Who the Hell are you?" Seiji, not phased by the outburst, casually walked aside the soldier and stated with his own glare to Yoki, "When I heard that a Lieutenant Yoki was dropping in…", he then pulled out his State Alchemist Watch to show to everyone, and finished, "…I'd thought I'd come by and say hello."

Yoki then paled at this turn of events, "Is that the…?" The soldier standing behind him asked, "Who is this kid?" Yoki whispered, "You moron! That's the Dragon Pentagram Watch." The soldier, not getting it asked, "So?" Yoki groaned as he answered for this man's stupidity, "That watch makes him a State Alchemist! Meaning he reports to Fuehrer Mabuse." The soldier was a little surprised by this, but not as much as the Miners, Halling, his wife and kids. The most surprised was Reina, who looked at the young man who saved Kyle's life, 'He's a State Alchemist? But…but he's a year older than me.'

Yoki, deciding to suck up to this Alchemist, went into Brown-Nosing mode, and slithered straight up to Seiji. "I do apologize for my subordinates' idiocy. I'm Lieutenant Yoki, the man in charge of Yuesdale." Seiji already hated this leech; this guy obviously was trying to get on his good side to get something in return. Well it wasn't working as Yoki went on, "So-----what business might you have in our humble little bird?"

Seiji, calmly holding his urge to punch this guy, stated his mission, "Well, I'm just here to conduct an inspection on the mines." Yoki smiling at this, decided to invite Seiji to stay at his mansion to begin his inspection. "I hope you didn't have to mingle with these unwashed masses for too long?" As they almost exited the door, Seiji whispered when he was next to Reina, "Actually, their company's much more pleasant than yours, Yoki." This caused Reina to slowly let out a small smile on her face to his reply.

However, the miners were now scowling and glaring at the boy for his deception. Halling only let one name slip out in a mumble, "Loathsome dog." Maes and Havoc, both still outside to keep an eye on the Inn, silently wished their teenaged Alchemist luck on the test at hand.

* * *

**Mahora** **Academy**

**Night

* * *

**

In one of the cafeteria rooms, Takahata, and surprisingly Col. Mustang, were playing a game of Chess. It seemed that Mustang was gaining the advantage at this as he was almost about to get Takahata's King. "So, both boys' are being put to the test. Eh, Roy?", Takahata as he was planning his next move, and Mustang nodded, "Yep." Takahata then lost one of his bishops as he asked, "I understand why Negi has to take a final test, but why Seiji? I thought the State already put him to the test."

Mustang then mentioned as he moved a pawn, "Anyone can pass the three tests, but I need to see if Full-Metal has what it takes." Takahata then asked, "What's that then?" Mustang, losing a Knight, stated, "Loyalty, Commitment, Determination, and Belief." Mustang explained the four to Takahata in order to clear up the confusion. Loyalty for those one serves, such as superiors, friends, or the people themselves. Commitment to one's duties as well as to one's destiny and others as well. Determination in what they do and courage they have to face. And finally Belief in one's actions and what they believe is right and wrong.

Takahata had to smile at the Col.'s own beliefs, "To me and someone else, those are the four basic components a true State Alchemist has to follow." Takahata had to smile at this and at what he saw on the Chess board, "I must say Negi's an extraordinary wizard in training. But I've also got to give credit to Seiji and his brother." Mustang raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Takahata shrugged, "Ah, nothing. But Seiji does remind me of a certain female Alchemist on your team not so long ago during the War."

Mustang then went into deep thought and smirked, "Yeah, I guess he does remind me of the Demon Alc…" "Oh, look…Check Mate." Mustang got out of thought as he looked down and saw that Takahata took his King and Queen. He groaned as he was about to say, "D…" "Ah, come on now. No do-over's, Col."

* * *

**Yoki's Mansion

* * *

**

It was on top of a hill not too far away form the town as it was built as a Military front but was pretty ritzy as well. Inside, Yoki was sitting at a table with Seiji sitting across from him, both waiting for dinner to arrive. Reina was setting the table, but surprisingly, she was dressed up in a maid's outfit. Yoki then stated, "I must admit, it's a great honor to have a State Alchemist in my presence."

Seiji not saying a word, let Yoki continue as Reina was setting his plate down. Reina merely looked at the State Alchemist she had just met but turned away from him as Yoki stated, "You know, Reina, you should allow him to see your Alchemic attempts. Seeing as how a gifted young scientist is in your presence." She merely nodded and was about to show him, but Seiji interrupted, "Nah, I already saw through the window outside."

In truth he did as he explained how she did what she did. He explained that she had rearranged the minerals and atoms around the area she was in and proceeded to use the two forms in the process of Crystallization: Nucleation and Crystal Growth. The first step, was she had to cluster the molecules together until they were at the size she wanted by temperature, super saturation, and removing irregularities. The atoms were then rearranged in a defined crystal structure. Next in the Crystal Growth, he explained she also caused the heat and cool molecules to control the crystal's growing size and shape. Once the super-saturation was exhausted, the solid-liquid system of the crystal reached the equilibrium and the crystallization was complete. But in her process, she was able to change the form in which the crystal grew and the rapid growth and size of the crystal as well. That's how she made the crystal cage.

Reina was completely amazed by this, but before she could praise him, Yoki interrupted by asking, "You mean you could deduce all that just by watching her?" Seiji nodded, "I'm also going out on a limb here, but I also think that not only can Reina here cause the crystal to grow at an accelerated rate and size, but also change the shape and density to anything she wanted to." He looked to Reina and smirked, "Isn't that right?" She somewhat blushed at his smiled as she turned away from his face, "Um…yes, you're right."

Yoki then butted in, "You know, poor Reina Makati was an orphan when we first spotted her." Seiji was listening as Yoki went on about finding her when she unleashed her Alchemy to save someone's life in the mine. Ever since then, she was enlisted as Yoki's personal bodyguard. Seiji didn't buy it, as seeing form Reina's expression there was more to it then that.

Reina, forgetting the small talk, blurted out, "I...I also am planning to become a State Alchemist. Just like you, Mister Crevantes." Seiji was a little surprised, "Like me?" She nodded, slightly blushing at what she had said, "Yes. I want to help and do what I can for the people…and the state." Seiji was a little surprised by this girl's goal in her life. Then Yoki then spoke up as the other maids came in with their dinner, "And now bone apetite. You'll need your strength for the work ahead, Mister Crevantes."

Seiji got a good look at the food and realized it was too ritzy, almost too expensive like in a five star restaurant. He raised an eyebrow as he pointed, "You sure do eat pretty good…considering the economical problems in Yuesdale." Yoki explained times were tough on everyone; in reality he was the one making things tough. He also pointed out how much trouble he had in town due to the people's brutish obstinate ways when he was collecting taxes from them. Seiji then asked if by obstinate he meant the right to assert their rights and refusing to pay him more than he earned.

Yoki merely nodded, "See? You get it! I knew you were a great man of understanding." Seiji, swallowing his anger from beating this guy up, merely stated in a calm manner, "To understand, we Alchemists must understand Alchemy's greatest principle and rule: Equivalent Exchange." He then looked to Reina as he stated, "You can't get anything without giving anything in return." Yoki nodded, as he stated that he too has followed a similar principle, as he ordered Reina to make that principle of his in action.

Frowning in shame for herself, she pulled out a small satchel and placed it next to Seiji. Seiji knew what this was, but felt a little insulted by this, "Is this supposed to be a bribe, Yoki?" Yoki merely smiled, "That is such an ugly word, young Crevantes. I rather call it 'Equivalent Exchange'." Yoki then sneered in a snidely way, "Now then, there is the matter of your inspection…" Seiji, not liking this, decided to play along for now, "I get your drift." Reina merely was saddened by this; she had hoped that this Crevantes was different than Yoki.

Yoki merely stated, "I knew you would; you truly are a man of great understanding." He then looked to Reina and mentioned, "Oh, and I have a feeling that the town's people will start behaving themselves from now on."

* * *

**Later that Evening

* * *

**

Maes and Havoc were both sleeping outside as they still weren't allowed to sleep in the Inn. Maes thought as he watched the stars, 'I sure hope the kid's alright.' Just then, they heard the sound of cracking crystal growing and colliding with wood and brick. The two soldiers got up and ran towards where the sound was coming from. It was the Restaurant Inn, and it was being torn apart by large spikes and glaciers of Jade colored crystals.

The miners were running out of the Inn, and the last ones to make it out, and the last ones to get out were Halling and his wife. However, Halling noticed that his son didn't come out, but he was about to run in until Maes and Havoc grabbed him and tried to hold him back. Halling shouted, "Let go of me! My son's in there!" Havoc tried to talk sense into him, "The whole house is gonna collapse! If you go in, you'll both be lost!" "I don't care! My son's in there!", Halling shouted, completely ignoring the danger.

Maes, understanding of how a parent would do anything to protect their child, let go of Halling and ran inside. Both Halling and Havoc shouted back to him, but after a few seconds that Maes entered the collapsing inn, the building came crashing down as the Crystal structures resided back into the ground. As the dust settled, Halling and Havoc ran forward in search of those still inside. But as the dust settled, they saw some form of jade crystal ball around the size of an outhouse standing in the center of the rubble.

Then the crystal ball began to open, with Maes and Kyle completely unharmed. But standing behind them, as the crystal subsided, was Reina with an apologetic look on her face.

* * *

**Day 2**

**Morning

* * *

**

Everyone was huddled together as they were looking at the rubble to where their only home in town was. Maes and Havoc were keeping a watchful eye on the one who did this, Reina, who stated that she was only doing what Yoki ordered her to do. Since they didn't know if the townspeople would try and attack her, they decided to take her in protection. However, no one even tried to go after her, so they guessed they weren't going to blame her after all.

"I take it this is Yoki's doing then?"

The two soldiers, as well as Reina, turned around to see Seiji, with a look of seriousness on his face. Last night he had heard some kind of explosion in his room and went down town to investigate. As he walked up and saw the Inn, he thought, 'So this is what Yoki said when he mentioned the town's people would start behaving.' Then Kyle walked up to Seiji, with a begging plea in his eyes, "You're some kind of super State Alchemist, right?" Seiji turned to the boy as he then asked, "So…can't you just make some gold?"

Seiji, Maes, and Havoc were a little shocked and surprised to hear that question as he continued, "You can use it to save the whole town." Seiji closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame, "I can't." Kyle shouted, "Why not? It won't cost you nothing." Maes explained, "Kid, I may not be an Alchemist, but in Alchemy, the law of Equivalent Exchange always demands a price." Seiji, after hearing that, tightened his hands into fists, but when he looked at Reina, she sorrowfully hugged herself as if trying to shield herself from some unknown shame.

Kyle grew angry at this and grabbed Seiji by his jacket sleeve, unfortunately he was too short to grab his collar. "So we have to bribe you too?", Kyle shouted angrily, "And you call yourself a State Alchemist!" Seiji, not reacting at all to this, swatted Kyle away and calmly stated, "Transmuting gold's a serious offense. If I'm caught doing it, I could lose my license and get thrown in jail." Kyle then stated, "Then do it so you don't get caught." "Even if I did, the gold'll then just be taken for taxes."

Kyle sunk down to the realization that this was all hopeless, until Seiji asked, "If it's so bad for you all here, then why don't you just move to another town." The townspeople looked at him with a seriousness and a swell of pity for not just him, but to themselves. It was out of this moment of silence, that Reina spoke up, "You might not understand this, but Mr. Halling once said that this place….well…it's not just their home, but their coffin."

Seiji then realized the seriousness to this problem as he started to walk away from them. Maes and Reina followed behind him, while Havoc just stayed there grinning with himself in deep thought, "Home and Coffin; it's got a nice ring to it."

Seiji and Maes were walking down to one of the railroad cars, with surprisingly Reina following them. Maes had noticed that Seiji was particularly quiet about this. He then caught up to him as he asked, "Something on your mind, Kid? You've been awfully quiet for a while." Seiji then simply said, "You know, I always thought that Equivalent Exchange was just the primary law of Alchemy. But…I think it goes more than just that….it's also one of the many factors of life."

He stopped when he was near one of the coal carts, and Maes and Reina stopped as well. Then Seiji stated out loud, "Reina." She nearly jumped as he spoke out as he continued, "You're left leg and right arm….they're fake, aren't they?" She nearly paled at that as she tried to deny it, "I…I don't know what you're…." "I read a report about you from Hughes. You're family comes from a line of Alchemists that deal with minerals, such as crystal or jade. However, both your parents went missing in the Ishbal Incident and you were orphaned in town." He then turned to face her, "I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'm guessing that you were experimenting on a way of using Crystal Alchemy to create some kind of defensive property for yourself. And somehow along the way, it backfired and transmuted your limbs."

She lowered her head and collapsed on her knees on the ground crying, "It's true. And when Yoki found out about it, he used it as leverage to make me his personal Alchemist pet." She couldn't stop crying at this; first Yoki found out and used it as a leash, now these people would arrest her. She pleaded, "I was trying to follow in my family's footsteps as a respected Alchemist and all I did was commit Human Transmutation on myself."

"That's not Human transmutation…", Seiji stated, catching Reina's attention, "All you did was change your limbs' physical structure. Human Alchemy is only called that when you try to use it to bring back the dead." She then looked up at him and saw him smile at her, "If you let something like this ruin your life….then you're not the Alchemist your parents wanted you to be. You need to be brave and stand up for yourself instead of feeling sorry for yourself."

But before she could say anything, he jumped into the coal cart and surveyed to see what he had. The car was full of coal, possibly not used at all in a while. He then took out the satchel of gold that Yoki had given him and opened it, dumping the gold coins out on the coal. He then said without turning around, "Maes. Reina. What you two are about to see stays between the three of us."

He then clapped his hands together and placed them on the coal with the coins. Then suddenly a flash of light erupted from the cart as golden lightning flashed away at the coal changing it. Reina and Maes both watched in awe as Maes smirked at the kid's ingenuity, 'Ah, I see…'

* * *

**Yoki's Mansion

* * *

**

"You want to buy the Yuesdale Coal Mine?", Yoki asked as Seiji stood in his office with a smile on his face. Seiji came in along with Reina and Maes and stated he wanted to buy the mine. Seiji nodded, "Yep. And while we're on the subject, I'd like to throw in everything else, including the trade routes and the town itself. And as an added bonus, I'd also like to have Reina accompany us so we can instate her as a State Alchemist of Eastern HQ."

Yoki was not on the verge of selling out; he could do without the brat, Reina, but the town wasn't an option. He politely declined, "Well, I suppose you can have Reina on your squadron. But even for a State Alchemist such as yourself, the mine…just isn't for sale."

Seiji, now acting disappointed, looked to Maes and Reina, stating, "Gee, that's too bad…" Maes then opened the main doors to the office, and in the next room, much to Yoki's greedy surprise, were countless stacks of gold. "…and we just lugged these up here for nothing." Yoki, completely hypnotized by the shining allure of the gold, walked forward like a zombie with his eyes nearly bulging out, "Is…is that….real gold?"

Seiji smirked seeing that his plan was on the right track, and continued to bait him in, "Turns out the mine's full of unexploited minerals. It would be a real booster shot for Alchemic research." He then turned to become uninterested as he signaled for Maes to follow him in walking away, "And I'd hate to miss out, but if it's not on the market…."

Yoki stopped him before he missed out his chance, "Don't be absurd. Although the mine was entrusted to me by my state to govern, so selling it for my own personal gain might seem…"

"Don't worry I've thought that one up." Seiji explained that none of the gold appeared on the books or would ever, so as long as he and Yoki would keep quiet, no one would be the wiser. And also, Seiji suggested that Yoki would write up an official deed stating he handed over all rights to the mine to Seiji, free of charge. Then he could take all this as, an unrequited gift from him to Yoki.

Yoki, now looking at the gold with a sparkle in his eyes, couldn't see anything wrong with this plan whatsoever. He then began to write up the paperwork, leaving Seiji and Maes smirking in secret with this turn of events.

* * *

**That Night

* * *

**

"Why? Why cant I fight?", Kyle shouted, not liking the situation. Seeing that the Inn was destroyed, they had settled in one of the warehouses. Some of the miners were talking about planning a coup de ta on Yoki, but Halling was acting as the voice of reason. He simply stated with his head lowered, "Because I can't…I cant lose you again, Son." If it wasn't for that Military officer, Maes, nor Reina, his son would have been dead. He was fortunate that they got lucky; if they went to attack Yoki, he didn't know if his son would be alright.

"Hey, come on, cheer up you guys." Everyone turned to see Seiji and the other three standing in front of the door with a smile on their faces. Kyle, not wanting him here, as well as the others, shouted, "What do you want, you Leech?" Seiji shrugged, "Hey come on now, is that any way to treat your new boss, landlord, and overseer?" The miners were a little surprised at that and asked, "Overseer? What are you….?" Maes whipped it out to show everyone what they were talking about, "as you can see, I hold the deed to Yuesdale; mine, trade routes, and the whole town." The miners were a little shocked by this as Seiji finished, "In other words, pretty much everything here belongs to me." He then pointed, "However, me and my friends, as well as our newest recruit, Reina, have to be getting back to Central. I'm not even sure the deed's worth holding onto. I might lose it in my paperwork."

Halling then snarled, "So…you're gonna try and sell it back for a profit."

"You bet, and it ain't gonna be cheap.", Seiji smirked up seeing the reaction he knew the miners would have, "After all not only is this deed written on high ground parchment, it's got gold lace trimming on the edges. It comes in a box decorated with finely crushed jade, in a non-chalant, yet at the same time, luxurious design. Oh yeah, this is craftsmanship, and the key itself is sterling silver." The whole time he gave out the details, the miners were all glaring at him; in a feeling they would tear him apart. He then smiled as he knew of the reaction to what would happen next, "I'd say this would be worth…oh, around 200 K."

Halling's face went wide with shock at the simple price, "200? For the deed to Yuesdale?" One of the miners asked, speechless, "That's all? Really?" Seiji then said, "You know, now that I think about it….a room at your Inn costs 200 K." He then smirked, "I got it! My three friends and I can spend the night there and we'll just call it even." Halling then smirked up, seeing this kid's cleverness, "Equivalent Exchange, eh?" But the Kyle pointed out, "But our Inn was destroyed last night."

Seiji smirked at this and turned to the door, "Really, then what's that outside?"

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Everyone was gathered to see the Restaurant Inn had been restored to its original state before it was torn down. But they also saw a few changes to it, like the Jade Crystal lanterns hung up on the edge of the roof. Halling's wife hugged Reina for the gift and Reina just could help but blush in embarrassment. The miners were all equally impressed and happy, seeing their home restored. Seiji then walked up to Halling, holding the deed to him, "So this should cover our stay here, right?" Halling took the deed generously from Seiji and smiled to the boy in gratitude, "Yes, thank you, Seiji."

Seiji then smirked broadly, "Good, then it's an even trade." Then suddenly, tires screeched and then an all too familiar voice was heard, "CREVANTES!" Seiji and Maes smirked as they turned and saw Yoki and his men, holding what appeared to be bars of coal, as Yoki whined, "What's going on here? All of a sudden the gold bars you gave me turned to coal!" Seiji then acted completely ignorant of this, "Gold bars? I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant." Yoki shouted, "Don't toy with me, boy! I traded you the deed of Yuesdale for a mountain of gold bars!"

Maes then acted the same way as Seiji did and stated, "No, I'm pretty sure you gave it to him, free of charge." He then whipped out the letter that Yoki wrote down and stated, "At least that's what is says in the letter you wrote." Yoki's jaw dropped as he realized what had happened, "NO! You swindled me, you little…!" Seiji brushed it off stating, "Oh, that's such an ugly word. Why don't we call it, a gift from you to me."

Yoki growled at the boy mocking his words and exploded, "THE TRANSACTION'S INVALID! MEN!" The two soldiers shook their heads and ran for the back of the car, opening the doors. Then suddenly, two seven foot crystal golems came walking out. The Miners stood there in shock along with Seiji and the others, while Yoki smirked, "These Crystal Golems were the end result of an experiment that I had Reina perform. True they're not as intelligent as any officer, but their strength and power make up for their lack of brains."

The golems raised their arms and then suddenly, a barrage of crystal like daggers were shot forward towards the miners. Luckily, Seiji jumped in quickly, and making a quick transmutation, converted the ground in front of everyone, into a shield wall that shielded them from the barrage of daggers. Seiji then ran up and jumped from the wall, and was shot at by the Golems. Luckily, due to his frame, he was able to jump and dodge their assaults as he got farther away from everyone, to make sure they stayed out of the crossfire.

As soon as they stopped firing, Seiji stopped in a crouched position and got up. He then looked to Yoki, "Alchemist; Be Thou for the People! That's the motto for the State Alchemist!", he then pointed to him angrily, "If you had any respect for it, you wouldn't slime it up by making Reina's research only useful for war!" Yoki merely huffed at that and stated, "A State Alchemist may protect the people, but they're also Alchemists of the State! So how does a brat like you get off with defying an officer of the Military you serve?"

The Golems then fired again and were dead on with their target on Seiji. Luckily, he had been able to block and smack away their advances with his left hand in a few impressive martial art moves. As soon as the Golems stopped fighting, it was then that not only the Miners, Havoc, Yoki, and even Reina got a good look at Seiji's left hand. The glove had been torn in some places and revealed a cybernetic hand. The hand was well designed in an almost organic way, but with a few mechanical details, like the smooth bolt knuckles and the screw that connected the hand to the wrist. Seiji then stated in a stern voice to Yoki and his men, "Because I don't work for scum-sucking leeches like you, Yoki."

Yoki then growled as he shouted, "Don't just stand there! If your Crystal bullets can't kill him, then cut him up!" the golems roared as their left arms changed from human shape to an half moon axe blade, and charged forward. Seiji then muttered, "I think I can top that off.", he then ran forward to meet them heads on. But then he clapped his hands and then transmuted something on his left arm; an arm mounted sword blade. He ran towards the golems and with two mighty swipes, he stopped right behind the first Golem. He then tapped his sword blade a little and then suddenly, the first Golem broke at the waist and then at the head vertically down.

However, Seiji didn't have enough time to react to the second golem, until he heard another slash sound. The Second Golem then broke in half vertically and crumbled to the ground, revealing to Seiji Reina, standing there with a jade crystal ax appendage on her right arm, with the bandages hanging loose. It then shifted back into a flawlessly smooth right hand and arm as she smirked, "I just couldn't let you fight them all on your own." Seiji smirked at her bravery and quick thinking, "Thanks then, Reina."

Yoki wasn't gonna stand for this as he shouted, "You cursed children!" he then turned to his men, "Seize the deed from…!", he stopped and gasped at the scene in front of him and saw his men, surrounded by the miners and by Havoc and Maes, who was also holding a few throwing daggers of his own. Yoki paled at this, but not until two miners got behind him as Miner#1 stated while cracking his knuckles, "Now we're gonna do to you physically, what you've been doing to us financially, for years." Miner #2, sporting a few veins on his head, smirked, "Never underestimate the strength of a coal-mining man, Lieutenant."

After that, all could be heard was Yoki's pathetic screaming from the beat down all that night.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

In the Inn, everyone was having a huge celebration at the town's newfound freedom from Yoki, before Seiji and his three friends would take the train to return to Tokyo. The four were having the time of their lives as the party went on. Halling, standing next to his happy wife, smiled at both Reina and Seiji in gratitude and apology for thinking all Military were scum like Yoki. Halling's wife then mentioned, "You know, Honey…I think our Inn's nicer than before." Halling nodded, "Yeah, and all thanks to Seiji Crevantes: the Full-Metal Alchemist."

* * *

**Back in Eastern HQ

* * *

**

Mustang was sitting at his desk, reviewing a registration paper, while Hawkeye read the report that Seiji had Maes sent through. Thanks to the incident there, Fuehrer Mabusa decided to reorganize the staff that put Yoki in charge of that place. Mustang smirked, "It seems that Crevantes almost did us a favor in some way, during his test." Hawkeye was a little surprised by this as she asked, "Sir, don't tell me you planned this form the start?"

Mustang then went back to his paperwork, "Come on. You think I know everything on what goes on in that boy's head?" Hawkeye then stated, "As for Crevantes, it seems his reputation's already spreading throughout the military. They're saying that there's a champion of the people among the State Alchemists." Mustang smirked at that hero comment, "Hero, huh? Like Mother, like Son." Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at that but was dismissed as Mustang went over what he had.

The Registration of Reina Makati: the Emerald Alchemist.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baka Rangers, Unite! The Final Test pt.2**


	8. Final Test pt2

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Baka Rangers, Unite! The Final Test pt.2

* * *

****Day 1**

**Library** **Island**

**The Next Morning

* * *

**

Negi slowly opened his eyes as he started to wake up. His vision then focused slowly on the ceiling high above, as well as the large black hole that he and his students fell through. It was then that he got a look around the surroundings; they were presently laying in some kind of beach, soft sand all around them. Negi groggily got up on his knees, and saw Asuna, sprawled on the ground next to her. He checked to see if she was alright and sighed when nothing was wrong.

As he slowly got up, he winced as he felt a slight pain in his left arm. He gritted his teeth as he stated, "Great. Not the best time to get hurt when you're not near a medical facility." It was then that Asuna started to stir awake and then saw Negi holding his arm, "Negi?" Negi turned, and smiled, trying to hide the pain, "Oh, I'm glad you're alright, Asuna." She didn't care about that right now as she scooted towards him, "Negi, are you hurt?" She then had her hands running over his arm gently; this causing Negi to blush from this scene.

It was then by his shoulder, he winced as Asuna touched it, her eyes widening as she realized it felt wrong. She then looked at him with worried eyes and simply stated, "Okay, to be honest…I'm not sure what's wrong with your arm." It was then that he forgot his arm and looked around frantically, "Where's Laz? And the others?" He got up, with Asuna protesting, "Negi! Don't move your arm around! It'll get worse!" Negi didn't care as he looked around and shouted, "Makie! Kaede! Yue! Laz! Where are you?"

"Down here."

Laz's hand shot out of the sand and grabbed Asuna's left ankle, causing her to scream in surprise. Negi and Asuna just wheezed from the startling moment as Laz muffled, "When we fell down here, I kinda sunk in the sand." After he let go of Asuna, he popped out of the sand, only to hear a huge scream from Asuna. Laz asked what was wrong when Negi pointed out, "Your head's missing." Laz felt around to where his head should have been but it wasn't there. Instead where his head should have been was an empty spot where the length of an artificial spine and wires and tubes were. "OH great, not again. This always happens in times like this.", he said, sounding frustrated.

Asuna nearly shouted with her hands over her mouth, "He doesn't have a head!" Negi nervously replied, "Y-yeah, that's Laz for you." It was then that Laz felt something under his feet, "Oh, there it is." He knelt down and dug in the sand, and pulled out his head. From the looks of it, the eyes were black and lifeless like a doll's eyes. It was then that Laz felt that Asuna was even more freaked out by this, so he decided to tell her the truth about what he was. "Please, don't be scared, Asuna. This is just how I really am."

It was then that she pointed out, "B-But your head…." Laz then placed the head back on the spine and wires and snapped it back on. Then he clapped his hands together, the circles on his arms glowed a bright blue, then he placed his hands on the spot to where the head connected to the neck and the cracks and openings were fixed in a split second. It was then that Laz explained, "It's true, Asuna. I'm not really human like my brother, but I'm here." It was then that he explained to her that he was actually what Alchemists were called a Spirit Attachment Golem.

He was a spirit with a copied thought pattern of Seiji; a clone of his spirit but not entirely. He had a different personality but had fragments of Seiji's memories made into his own. The body that they saw before them was a vessel that he could have of his own. In truth, he was a result of a transmutation, though he didn't say what kind it was, he only said that he was a by-product of it. He had no form or shape before, but was constructed one using Automail or cybernetic prosthetic parts and robotics.

Asuna then asked, "But Seiji calls you his brother, so…" Negi interrupted, "He carries Seiji's memories and shared five years together. To Seiji, Laz is more of a brother than one that was born a human." Asuna didn't know how to ask or justify that but noticed that Negi winced again as Laz went to look at the arm. After a quick analysis, Laz deduced, "It's alright, Asuna…his arm's just dislocated." He then looked to Asuna and pointed out, "If you can put it back into its socket, it should be fine."

Asuna went wide eyed and flailed her arms around, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" The boys then sighed, seeing the angry Asuna again. Laz then helped her through it by saying to just grab his arm and to pull it. Then to let go when he and Asuna felt that it moved back into its rightful position. Negi then pointed out with a smile, "It's alright, Asuna. It shouldn't be a problem for a strong girl like you."

She growled at that remark and gently but firmly got a hold of his arm. "Okay, here it goes.", she said to them, in reassurance to them and to herself. She then pulled at the arm as Laz held Negi still; the pull however caused Negi to bite back a scream as he felt the arm snap back into place. Asuna then asked out of concern, "You're not in any pain now, are you?" Negi nodded, "No, it's dulling down now. I barely feel a thing."

"Negi! Asuna! Laz!"

They turned and saw Konoka and the Baka Rangers race towards them as they got up. It seemed that they each fell in different locations but now they had found each other. After they had regrouped, Yue pointed out, "Negi-sensei, I think you might want to take a look at this." They all walked up the hill, Asuna still staring at Laz at the fact that he wasn't exactly human, especially to begin with. But then she completely forgot all about it when she and everyone else saw what they saw.

It was a vast oasis with enormous tree roots sticking out of the walls. A vast lake and book shelves sticking out of the water. The walls glowed as darkness was obviously abolished from this place. And an abandoned university was located in the center of it. It was Negi who shouted out with excitement, "This place is amazing!" The girls as well as Laz were equally amazed by all this. Even Laz was speechless, "It's hard to believe that underneath the library there's an illusionary underground reading room."

Makie was then puzzled as she asked, "A who what now?" Yue, who was trembling with excitement, explained, "It's underground, but designed to give you a feeling of warmth, light, and peace." She sighed in bliss, "It's a perfect illusion of paradise for book lovers." Konoka then thought out loud, "But reading rooms are small, intimate. This is…huge." It was then that Yue turned around to face the others, with her face covered in shadows and her eyes gleaming red, "The story also goes that anyone who's seen this room doesn't return alive." This caused everyone to nearly go into a panicked frenzy, if not for Makie shouting, "Oh yeah? If they all died, who lived to tell the story?"

Yue then shrugged, "Good point. Let's hope you're right…presuming we find a way out of here." Then Laz pointed upward towards the hole, "Looks like the only way out of here so far is the way we came in." Everyone then got into an argument on how dumb it was for them to come down here in the first place. Meanwhile Asuna and Negi were talking alone on the situation as Asuna asked, "Couldn't you use your magic to get us out of here?" Negi shook his head as he lifted his right arm, the bands still on as he stated, "As long as the three bands are still on, I'm still a normal teen until the three days are up."

Asuna growing in frustration just shouted without even thinking, "Great! Then pack your bags, Negi! Cause if it's by us or being stuck down here; either way you'll get fired!" It was then that she covered her mouth at what she had just blurted out. The two then turned around and saw the Baka Rangers, accompanied by Laz, looked at Negi with a worried expression. Makie was the first to ask, in a worried tone, "Is that true, Negi?" Negi then lowered his head in shame for not telling them and stated, "it's true…if class 2-A finishes last…then I'll lose my position as your teacher."

But despite that, Negi then got down to the matter at hand; if they were stuck down here, then all they could do now until they found a way out of there was to prepare for the test on Monday. He then said with confidence in his voice to the girls, "Alright ladies, I don't know if we're going to make it out of here before the test, but regardless I plan to go through something with all of you, even if studying now may not matter in the end, we still should try."

The girls looked at each other and silently figured it out as to why Asuna had dragged them all down here. Makie then spoke out, "Well…we came down here for a reason. I mean, granted up to where we found the book, Asuna and I got us into this spot down here. We have to study like crazy now to make sure we don't finish in last." Negi, smiled and decided to encourage that, "you're right, Makie, what's important now is doing your best on the exams, magic book or no."

Kaede then smirked with her eyes squinted, "Y'know…if we start studying now…" Fei Ku then finished, "We raise 10 by Monday." Then everyone cheered on as they agreed that for the next three days, they'd study their brains out. Yue pointed out, "At least down here, we're not hard up for textbooks." Laz stated, "And while you guys study, I'll try and find a way out of here." Then Negi shouted with determination in his voice, "Okay! Let's get to work!" Laz left to go in search of the way out, while Makie, Fei Ku, and Kaede shouted in unison before taking off, "Before we do…LET'S FIND SOME FOOD!"

Everyone ran off to go prepared for a three-day study session, leaving Negi there to sweat drop at the girls' enthusiasm. It was then that he felt a burning sensation from his right wrist and looked at it. Black mist hissed off it and discovered that one of the seals came off. Negi stated to himself, "The rising sun makes it fall off…so it must be Saturday morning." He then looked upward, picturing what it must look like outside, "we've been here a whole day already. So that means we only have two days left." He then looked at the library oasis and said to himself in reassurance, "I hope we make it."

* * *

**Mahora** **Academy**

**Saturday Morning

* * *

**

It was in class 2-A that day they had an assembly meeting about the Final exam. It was also thanks to their resident journalist Asakura and the Narutaki twins, that Ayaka shouted, "Come again? If 2-A finishes last, Negi-sensei gets fired?" But the one who really let out the beans to the trio was Sakurako, who Ayaka was ringing by the neck as she shouted, "Why didn't you tell us earlier, Sakurako?" Sakurako flailed her arms as she stated, "Because Negi-Sensei told me and Yuna to keep it a secret."

Ayaka let her go and then shouted out to everyone else, "Okay, people! Time for some hardcore studying form everyone, even the slackers.", she then pointed to a girl with auburn brown hair tied in a ponytail with bottle glasses and light brown eyes, "That goes for you, Chisame!" Chisame hissed, "Hey!" But Ayaka ignored that as she delved into deep thought mode as she contemplated, 'The real problem is Asuna's bunch. The five of them can't get a zero on a test if they combined their total score.'

Then suddenly, the door busted open with Haruna and Nodoka running in. Haruna shouted, "Big problem, people! Negi-Sensei, Laz, and the Baka Rangers are missing!" all the students, including Ayaka paled at that last bit of information. Ayaka thought, 'This is not good.'

* * *

**Library** **Island**

**The Next Day**

**One Day left Until the Test

* * *

**

The Baka Rangers were all sitting down and going through with all that they needed to study for the big exam on Monday. Thanks to Negi, the girls were feeling more confident and more prepared for what to expect on Monday. It was after a successful study session, everyone took a little break as Negi, Makie, Kaede, and Fei Ku were walking along the bridge that connected to the gazebo down there.

Negi then pointed out, trying to make conversation, "You know, it's strange. We're in this remote, underground cavern…but it has every book we need. Fully stocked, bathroom and kitchen." Fei Ku nodded, "It good is true." Konoka and Yue were sitting on lounge chairs, sipping drinks and reading books with their shirts tied in a makeshift bikini style. Konoka chimed, "a bazillion books and warm weather. It doesn't get any better." Yue agreed, "I could stay here my whole life."

Negi walked off in search of Laz, while the trio he was with still wandered around. It was then that Makie got a good whiff of herself and cringed at the scent. She then proceeded to walk off, 'Feeling awfully grungy. I wonder if I could…' "Where Makie going?", Fei Ku asked as she and Kaede followed her friend. Makie bashfully explained, "I was figuring I'd…you know…" Kaede smirked, "Got'cha. Sounds great; care for some company?" She nodded and the three ran to find a suitable swimming hole.

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Laz was walking around with a few books in his arms, all of them based on Alchemy. So far, he had found some titles that went under the name of Tim Marcoh, but to no such luck in finding anything. He did however found out something pretty handy. A subject that his brother would probably find pretty handy as his role as a State Alchemist; Physical Transmutation.

"Man, it may not be what we're looking for, but I'm sure that Brother will want to look into it.", he said to himself, confirming his findings. He then thought out loud as he walked with the three books in hand, "Let's see…today's the second day, so that means by tomorrow morning, Negi'll be his magical self again." Then as he got further, he heard splashing sounds…and giggling.

Laz went to go investigate on what it was, however, he would soon regret this decision. As he rounded the corner, there near a waterfall not too far from him, he saw Makie, Fei Ku, and Kaede…bathing. The girls spotted him, a little surprised, but then playfully squealed, "AACCK! LAZ-KUN'S A PERVERT!" Laz must have gone pale and blushed at the same time or more, as he frantically tried to calm their situation. He flailed his arms around and nearly fell over, yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't to peep….i mean walk in and tom you…I mean….!" He was growing even more frantic as ever.

The girls looked at each other, now in towels, as Kaede smiled and walked towards him with his back turned on them. She gently took his shoulder and guess at this reaction, "Let me guess, Laz-kun….you've never seen a naked girl before, have you?" Laz, now a little calm, twiddled his fingers, still with his back turned, and blushed, "Well…I've never seen a girl…quite so….naked."

It was at that moment, Makie and Fei Ku decided to have fun with him. They walked up to him and playfully teased him as Makie smiled, "Laz-kun, your face is bright red, how cute!" Fei Ku teased, "Looking for nurse, yes?" Laz was staring to get even more embarrassed in this, but it got even worse when Kaede stated, "You know, I did notice him hanging around the bath house the other day."

Laz couldn't take it anymore as he half shouted out in confusion and frustration, "I…I…I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! I DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN NAKED GIRLS! NONE AT ALL! ES…ESPECIALLY YOU THREE!" Makie and Fei Ku jumped back in shock while Kaede could only giggle at both Laz's and the duo's responses. Makie cried playfully, "That's cruel, Laz-kun!" Fei Ku played along, "He say we never find husbands!" Now Laz was swirling with desperation to get out of this.

He finally snapped and ran off with the books yelling, "THAT'S IT! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" After he was out of sight, the girls giggled and conversed with one another. Makie giggled, "Not interested in naked girls, huh? That'll change soon enough." Fei Ku then quirked, "Maybe not; He fourteen, after all." Kaede then smiled and tried to right the situation, "Hey come on, guys. He seemed pretty embarrassed." Then the two girls played with Kaede, seeing that they thought she was developing a crush on the boy.

The fun was still going on with them, even thought they didn't notice movement in the water.

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

Negi was walking down the forest beach, but in truth, like the girls he was trying to find a suitable place to bathe. He needed a place far from those crazy girls. He looked around to find the right spot, when all of a sudden, he heard splashing. He went to investigate on the sounds, keeping out of sight, that way he wouldn't be spotted. It was then that once he got up at the edge to where he hid, he saw Asuna. She was swimming in the lake, naked and her hair loose. It was at that moment, he thought she was most stunning.

However, being the teacher he was, his thoughts shouted, 'What's wrong with you, Negi? She's your student!' It was then she shot up and let her hair flipped in the air. She sighed in relief after she had a good swim, "Ahhh that feels good." Then suddenly, she heard something snapped, meaning that someone was watching her. She turned around to where Negi was previously looking at and asked out loud, "Who's there?"

Negi was walking away slowly, trying to avoid Asuna for now, 'Some teacher I'm becoming. I'm becoming a peeping-tom.', he mentally shouted in his head. The suddenly, Asuna popped up in front of Negi with a towel wrapped around her. Negi nearly jumped out of his pants as she raised an eyebrow, "Hey you! What do you think you're doing, Negi?" Negi panicked and flailed his arms about, trying to explain, "A-Asuna. It…It was an accident!" Asuna shot back, "Banging your head is an accident. You pervert, you were staring at my…"

It was then that Negi winced at his arm again; Asuna took her mind off the subject and turned to Negi with concern. "Negi, your shoulder! Is it still hurting?" Negi tried to cover the pain, but to no avail, "It's nothing serious, Asuna." In truth he had hoped the pain would not have come back at all, other than his shoulder being dislocated or the dull ache persisting from that injury, Negi didn't noticed anything else. Asuna then dragged Negi towards a rock and started to take off his shirt for him. Negi protested, "I said it's ok Asuna. You don't need to do anything, I'm fine."

Asuna then pleaded, "At least let me take a look at it." Negi refused, "I'm fine, Asuna." "Negi!", she nearly shouted with a look of plea on her face. It was that Negi realized she wouldn't refuse to back down from this. He sighed in defeat as she took off his shirt to look at it. She then stated, "It looks a little sore. Here I'll rub it a bit.", and with that, she proceeded to rub his shoulder in order to ease the pain. Negi kind of blushed at this, having a girl do this with his shoulder.

It was then that Asuna blurted out, "Negi, I'm really sorry about dragging you into this." Negi was a little surprised by that, but defended, "Asuna…you're not responsible for what happened. I was the one who sealed my magic and the one who shielded you from the fall."

She then protested, "But if I hadn't brought you along, then none of this would have happened in the first place!" Negi then smiled and said, "But then, who would have been here to look after all of you?"

She actually smiled at that remark, then after she was done rubbing his shoulder; she playfully punched him on his good arm. "You idiot…we can take care of ourselves.", she stated, trying to act all tough. She then got up, but slipped on something, falling on Negi. She was now on top of him, with her towel loose; Negi gulped, realizing the uneasy nature of this situation, "This is…so wrong on so many levels." Asuna groaned, "Sorry about that, Negi…" she then noticed his face was peculiarly red, "Negi! Your face is redder than a beat."

She was now worried that he might have gotten a cold, unaware of the position they were in. She scooted up closer, ignoring the fact her towel was almost off, Negi stuttered, "Uh…A-Asuna…y-y-your towel...it's..." She ignored it getting closer to his face, "Let me check your eyes; I just want to see if you've caught a cold." It was then now that she realized the position they were in; and at that time, she too blushed and got up, apologizing, "I'm…so sorry…" Negi apologized too, "N-No, the fault was mine."

"Asuna!"

Just then, Konoka came running up, but as soon as she shouted, Negi hid form this, not wanting to cause some suspicion. "Asuna! Something awful has happened!" Asuna got dressed quickly and replied, "It can't be that bad", But by the sound in Konoka's voice, apparently something was seriously wrong and they were both needed now, not knowing what to do possibly, the three simply ran, as Asuna grabbed the rest of her clothes and dashed in the direction Konoka had signaled them.

The duo was shocked to find that the very same statue Golem that had trapped them in the Library Oasis, had also followed them down there. At the present time, it was holding a towel-clad Makie in one great stone hand. She screamed out loud, "Negi! Asuna! Somebody, help me!" The giant laughed out loud as that got Negi angry as he took a stance with his staff. "Alright you! No one Han---Rock Handles my students! Not on my watch!" He then chanted silently, "Rastel Meskil…the 11 Pillars of Spirit Light! Come gather and light up my enemy!"

"MAGIC ARCHER! MAGIC ARROW!"

Everything was silent as the events were sinking in as Negi cursed himself, 'D'oh! That's right; I'm still a normal teenager until tomorrow morning!' The girls looked at him like he had lost his mind for a moment. However their attention turned as the statue laughed out loudly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW ABOUT YOUR PLANS. ABOUT YOUR TEST" Negi and the others were shocked when the statues spoke up, even more as it explained, "EVEN IF YOU DEPARTED NOW….IT WOULD TAKE YOU THREE DAYS TO RETURN HOME."

For a moment, everyone felt their world crumbled underneath them. However, Negi refused to give in, 'Magic or no magic, we'll get out of this somehow!' "Don't give up, everyone!", he encouraged everyone, "We'll get out of here before tomorrow's test." Asuna agreed, "He's right! We've got to find a way out of here!" It was then that Laz showed up, shouting to everyone, "Hey guys! I found a way out!", he then noticed the scene and pointed, "Hey, it's you again!"

The statue shouted, "HA! YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME!" Everyone ignored him as they grabbed their stuff. It wasn't long until Yue noticed something and pointed out, "Hey, everyone! Look near the Golem's neck!" Everyone, even the statue, looked at his neck and saw that the Statue's neck had the book of Melusedek. They figured that after it fell with them, the book must've fallen with him as well.

Yue then instructed, "Baka Rangers! Let's get that book!" Fei Ku ran forward, fully dressed, and shouted, "Statue think all powerful. No match for Fei Ku's 4,000 year legacy of Martial Arts!" She launched forward and launched a powerful punch attack on the Golem's left leg. It staggered a little and Fei delivered a powerful kick to the arm that held Makie. Just then, Kaede jumped up and caught Makie in her arms; Makie saw this as a golden chance and whipped out her ribbon. The then whipped it at the Golem and snagged the book.

They all ran for it shouting, "MIGHTY MORPHIN' BAKA RANGERS, UNITE!" Negi cheerfully shouted, "Good job, Baka Rangers!" Asuna nodded as they continued to run for it, "Yeah, but Laz…you said you knew of a way out of here?" Laz nodded, "Yeah, it's not far from here! It's behind the main waterfall!" Just then the Statue Golem ran closer to them, "FOOLS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU: THERE'S NO EXIT!" Before Negi could try to defend them, Laz stepped up.

"You guys head for the waterfall!", he then looked toward the Golem, "I'll take care of Rocky!" The girls and Negi pleaded him to continue with them, but he shrugged it off, "Don't worry, I'll be alright! I'll meet you by the waterfall!" They all bolted, seeing that he wouldn't go with them. But Kaede shouted, "Just make sure you keep your promise!" He nodded as she bolted with the others.

He then turned to the Statue and stated, "It's just you and me now." The statue halted and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND WHAT CAN A PUNY CREATURE LIKE YOU DO AGAINST ME?" It was then that Laz smacked his fists together, and the Transmutation Circles on his forearms and hands glowed bright blue. It was then that his arms glowed bright blue and changed shape. After the glow subsided, where his arms were was now a pair of Gattling Guns loaded to the teeth.

Laz shot out, "The best I can!" And then he fired a barrage of bullets at the statue. The statue shouted as it was pushed back, holes smoking in its stone body. The shots stopped as Laz's arms returned to normal, but the Statue shouted, "NOW YOU WILL…!" Just then, Laz ran up to him, and unleashed a powerful punch at him, sending the Statue flying a few yards away. 

Laz then sighed in relief, "That should by them some time." He then ran towards the waterfall to where the others were and hoped they got out in time.

* * *

**Back with the Others

* * *

**

They came up towards the waterfall that Laz had indicated, seemingly a dead end, yet, the statue was now almost pleading, telling us to halt our flight. A second later Yue confirmed suspicions when she shouted, "Hey! There's some sort of door behind this waterfall!" Laz then popped up, nearly startling the girls as he stated, "I slowed the Statue down, but it wont be long until it catches up to us." Yue then examined the door and saw some kind of question, "it says 'English Quiz' Question#1: what's the English past participle of 'READ'?"

Makie and Asuna shouted, "You've got to be kidding!" Fei Ku, who held the book, saw the question, and somehow she knew what it was as she answered, "Wait! This I know! Read?" Just then, the door opened and everyone ran in there, but then they heard someone shout, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" They ran for it like wild fire, only to see that a spiral stairway stood before them, and a series of stonewalls blocking their path.

As they reached the first it seemed that each one had an equation problem engraved into the stone, a quick try by Kaede as she answered, "I think…it's 46 Degrees." And then showed that it opened when solved, as they ran up. Laz noticed that the Statue was catching up, so he clanged his fists together to activate this Alchemy. He then placed his hands on the wall next to him and the just as the Statue was about to reach him, a wall appeared between the two. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!", the statue shouted as Laz ran up to catch up with the others.

Along their way up stairs, and Laz continuously and secretly making walls behind him, countless doors passed them by. Time and time again, the girls had to answer each and every question; but the questions were becoming even more annoying as they went up. It was then that Yue noticed that her cell phone went back on, "Guys! My cell phone has reception! We're closer to the surface!" Everyone nearly jumped for joy at that, but cheered even further once Negi spotted something.

"Everyone, look!"

They all looked up and saw at the very top, an elevator. And from the looks of it, it went straight to the top as Negi shouted, "Hurry, everybody! Get in!" They charged in, the girls and the two boys celebrated already when they jumped in. Asuna then shouted, "Let's get out of here!" Laz pressed the button, but one slight problem occurred as a light flashed on, OVER CAPACITY! OVERLOADED!

Everyone just stared slack jawed as they screamed out, "NOOOOOOOO!" All the girls argued with each other, stating that two days of eating and drinking caused them to go overweight. They knew they were weighed down, and both Laz and Negi knew this too. Laz then whispered to Negi, "We know the real reason. My armored body weighs too much." Negi knew what he was going to say, but stopped him, "No, Laz. We're not leaving anyone behind."

It was then that they noticed a few articles of clothing pass them by. The boys went wide eyed with disbelief, and turned to see that the girls were undressing. Negi shouted, "W-What are you doing?" Asuna, pulling her shirt off, explained, "We're getting rid of anything that has excess weight. Such as our clothes!" The boys paled at this as Laz muttered, "Boy, these girls' will go for any excuse…"

The girls were all down to their panties, but still the elevator was overweight. Makie pointed out, "We could cut our hair off!" Then suddenly, they saw the statue closing in on them, closer and closer. It looked worse for wear as the girls noticed mysterious bullet holes on the surface, huge fist dents in it, and its left arm barely hanging on a thread. The Statue maniacally shouted, "HAHAHAHA! CLOSE, KIDS. YOU CAME VERY CLOSE…." It was then that Negi made his decision and stepped out. Asuna was shocked as she shouted for him, "Negi! What are you doing?"

He turned and faced everyone, "I'm getting off! Go on ahead without me! Go take the final tomorrow!" The girls all shouted in protest against his decision, even Laz did saying it was crazy, as he stepped out as well. Negi didn't notice him as he thought and took a battle stance with his staff, 'I will protect my students! Even if I don't have magic, I'm still a teacher; I have to do this.'

The statue finally crested the top of the stairs, and stood facing off against the two boys. He then chuckled as he looked down on them, "HOHAHAHAHAAH! YOU'RE A BRAVE BUNCH OF FOOLS, ARENT YOU?." The Statue then drew back its fist even as the two prepared to battle this monster. Just then, two hands shot back, grabbed Laz and Negi by the collars, and pulled them back in. Laz looked behind him and saw Kaede, who smirked, "Just call me Sessha, Laz-kun." He also nervously noticed that even though her chest was bandaged, she was pressed against him. Negi looked over his shoulder to see Asuna, face red with anger, and pressed to his back.

Ignoring the fact that an almost naked Asuna was pressing against his back, Negi protested and asked, "Asuna? What the hell are you doing?" Asuna then yelled in frustration at Negi's chivalry, "What's the point in us doing well, and you becoming a teacher if you're not there to become one?" Negi flinched at his own empty headed act from this as she continued, "You're trying to act like an adult man. Congratulations: you and Laz've become just as dumb."

Laz then questioned, "But Asuna…what about the Statue…" without a word, she reached up to Konoka, who had the Magic Book, and grabbed it. "It's not gonna do anything!" Some of the girls were begging Asuna not to throw the book, but she did it anyway, straight at the Statue Golem. But at the moment of impact, the book glowed and sent out a huge explosion that pushed the Golem over the edge, screaming as it fell.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Capacity…..OK 

And they were up and on their way to the surface, on their way to the final test.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

**Class 2-A

* * *

**

Today was the day of the Final Exam and class 2-A was never this much in frenzy. They had spent the remaining three days, cramming like nothing before. It was now time to start the exam, but the Baka Rangers and Library Club were nowhere in sight. Ayaka, fuming at this, decided to resort to a last minute tactic, "Everyone! Under all the circumstances, raise your points to at least 15 if you can!" Everyone cheered on at that; they weren't about to give up on Negi-Sensei yet.

Just then, the younger of the Narutaki twins, Fumika, looked outside and shouted, "Here they come!"

Negi, Laz, as well as the Library Club and the Baka Rangers were zooming down the school plaza and straight into the building. They got in there, only to be greeted by the Ogre of Mahora, a man in his fifties, Mr. Nitsuta. He scowled, "you children are late!" Laz then popped up and merely stated, "Well, not really, we're only five minutes late, sir." However, Nitsuta merely scowled and led the girls in to the building with the boys following behind.

As they walked in, Laz noticed Negi to be a little depressed, "You okay, Negi? You seem a little more down than when Asuna told you off." Negi looked to his friend and merely stated, "It was my fault that I lost the book. Now the girls might fail." Laz shook his head, completely thinking about his job, "Negi. You should be a little more concern for the girls than for yourself." Negi looked forward and stated, "I was talking about them.", Laz was surprised by that and mentally slapped himself, "I feel as thought even if we crammed the first three days and last night…I still failed them."

Laz then patted his friend on the back, to reassure him, "Don't worry. Things will turn out alright in the end. The important thing is that they studied, and confidence is half the battle." He smiled at his friend, knowing that he was right. Just then, Asuna ran up to them, seeing as how she noticed Negi's gloomy look. She ran up to Negi and lightly padded his shoulder, "Hey, Negi. Knock off the gloom of doom there, it's depressing." Negi was puzzled but she went on, "I threw the book away, not you. Don't beat yourself up about it"

She then raced to the class but gave Negi and Laz a thumbs up, "Seriously. We'll do great, so relax." And then she ran to her desk, and with the others, prepared to take the test.

The two boys watched them in the room; Negi knew that there and now, his future in Mahora would be decided. his class' scores would be what made the distinction between success and failure. But he also noticed the girls being a little fatigued, seeing as how of the study session last night. Negi looked at his right arm and half smiled, seeing the bands had all come off.

He then took out a flower and held it in front of an open window, 'Rastel…Meskil…I call on you, fragrance of flower', the flower then glowed a bright pink as it's scent swirled with energy, "Fill my friends with your pure energy…REFECTIO!" Then the energy zoomed by the girls. Asuna and the others felt refreshed somehow; completely focused as they scribbled on their test.

Laz and Negi walked away to wait in the teacher's lounge as Negi looked back on them, 'I've done all I can…good luck, everyone.'

* * *

**3 Hours Later

* * *

**

The exams were finally over, and Nitsuta was collecting the Baka Rangers and Library Club's tests. He mumbled to himself about the incompetence of a teenaged teacher being to lenient with his students. It was then that he bumped into someone…the Head Dean of Mahora.

He noticed a slight bump on the dean's head as he asked, "Are you hurt, sir?" The dean shook his head playfully, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little spill." He then looked at the papers and stated, "By the way, I was hoping to catch you today. See, I'd like to grade the eight late-comers…personally."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Hours past, as the whole student body, along with Negi and Laz, stood waiting in the hallways, listening for the results to be announced. Fei Ku spoke up, "I worry for Negi-Bozu!" Negi nodded nervously but was comforted by Konoka, "you're fine, Negi. We all did our best." Laz nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure that Class 2-A did okay on the Exam, including the Baka Rangers." Negi then felt a little more confident as he smiled, "Thank you, you two."

Just then, the announcer then made their debut, THE AVERAGE SCORE FOR SECOND YEAR STUDENTS THIS YEAR IS 73.4 AND NOW….THE RANKING OF THE CLASS GRADES FOR THE #2 CLASS. , Everyone was on the edge of waiting on this as the announcer went on, 1ST PLACE IS…GROUP 2-F! AN AVERAGE SCORE OF 80.8 POINTS. , The Bakas and Negi groaned at this, but Makie cheered on, "Come on, 2-A!" 2ND PLACE IS…GROUP 2-S. 79.8 POINTS!

Haruna shouted out, displeased about this, "You've got to be kidding me!" The Announcer continued, 10TH PLACE…2-M…….11TH PLACE…2-C! Makie was now worried as she openly expressed it, "Our class hasn't come up at all. Even though we did our best." Asuna gave them confidence, "Relaz, there's still three classes left."

22nd PLACE….2-P. AVERAGE SCORE 70.8.

Now everyone was on the verge of panicking at this as they realized there were only two more classes to go. Negi was on the verge of having a heart attack. Asuna saw this and mentally shouted, "Stupid Asuna! Why did you throw the book away?" The next class was the final and everyone was at the edge of their seats. The tension was so thick, someone could cut it with a butter knife; and finally, the last class was displayed.

GROUP 2-K. AVERAGE SCORE 69.5

Class 2-A, as well as Negi and Laz paled at this realization, 'Last place….is all ours?' the girls and Laz just stood there, but Negi sighed as he put his hands in his pocket and just walked away. The Dean was walking down the stairwell during the time; he muttered, "Oh dear, the students took it upon themselves to start the announcement." It was then that he noticed Negi's retreating form. "Hmm? What's this?"

* * *

**Later On**

**Outside

* * *

**

Negi was outside, wearing the same trench coat he wore on the day he arrived with Seiji and Laz, along with his books and bags. Laz was there with him on the stairwell. He was currently talking to him, "But, Negi…" "I'm sorry, Laz, but the results speak for themselves." He then walked down the stairs, but turned to give Laz a sad smile, "Can you do me a favor? When Seiji gets back, please look after class 2-A for me."

With that, he walked out of the campus and everyone else as he though, 'I'm coming home, Nekane. My dream of becoming a wizard is over.' He then looked back at the Academy and smiled, "But…I am happy I was able to make some new friends while here."

He walked until he had made it to the train station and had purchased a ticket for one way to the airport. He was on the other side of the gate passage and was headed for the train, until he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Negi!" he turned around and saw Asuna, covered in sweat from running. After the test results, she went to go and talk to Negi in trying to find a way to keep him here, when she found a note in their room, saying his goodbyes. When she found Laz, he told her of his attentions and ran as fast as she did on her paper route to catch on.

She then pleaded to him, "I'm…I'm sorry, Negi. It's all my fault; I was the one who threw the book away. I made you fail." Negi was a little surprised but shook his head and gave Asuna a reassured smile, "It's alright, Asuna, you did nothing wrong.", she was about to protest, but then he spoke up, "If I was any kind of teacher, you wouldn't have needed some silly magic book to pass. I just wasn't ready for this, that's all." Asuna shook her head as she stated, "So what? We're better with you then without you!"

Negi then gave Asuna a small yet sad smile, "Tell the others, I said thank you…especially you and the Baka Rangers. The time I had here was great." He then turned around and began to walk away. Asuna strangely felt a sort of emptiness in her as she watched him walk away. She then felt a warm tear escape her eye, "No…I won't…STOP!" She then jumped over the train gate, and embraced Negi from behind, keeping him in place. Negi was a little surprised by this action; as he listened to Asuna's voice speak up, "I'm not letting you go like this!"

Just then, the other Baka Rangers as well as the Library club showed up after Laz had told them. He too followed suit as they ran over and begged Negi to stay. "Still have all the girls' glomping over you? Even when I'm away, eh?" Negi and everyone else turned to see who it was that spoke to them. It was Seiji, finally back form where he had to go, and with him were Maes and to Reina. She now wore better clothes and had on a glove that went up the sleeve and to her shoulder.

To the girls, she looked like a green haired version of Makie, and they were also curious as to the attire that Seiji was wearing. The two State Military officers were slapping themselves mentally form this. That is until they found a way out of it when a voice spoke up, "Sorry about the mix up, Negi." They all turned and saw the Head Dean with a file ion his hands. It was Negi who asked, "Wait! Why are you sorry, sir? I was the one who let the class fail/" He coughed a little to clear his throat and announced, "My apologizes, it seems that I forgot to add in the eight students in. From this mistake the numbers were tailed and announced prematurely."

The girls and Negi shouted, "WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Then Konoka pointed out, "Then that must mean our points weren't counted in." Then Haruna shouted triumphantly, "then maybe 2-A isn't in Last Place." Then Makie pointed out, "So everything hangs in on us Baka Rangers?" The dean chuckled, "It's not as bad as you think, Makie Sasaki. To start things off, you received a score of 66 points. Well done."

Makie shouted in joy, "Come on! Really?" The Dean nodded and went on, "Next are Fei Ku and Kaede Nagase, both with 67 and 53 points. Clearly you two tried your best." Fei Ku bowed while Kaede smiled. He then stated to Yue Ayase that she received 63; showing she had more diligence, much to her dismay. Next was Haruna Saotome: 81, Nodoka Myazaki: 95, Konoka Konoe: 91. "And now, Asuna Kagurazaka…." Asuna's heart was pounding the entire time for this, until he spoke up again, "71 Points. Well done."

Both she and Negi paled at that and smiled in response at each other. It was then that Laz spoke up, "So…where does 2-A stand in now?" The Dean looked at the papers to see and smiled as he looked to everyone, "I'm glad you asked, Laz….it would seem that 2-A is now in….1st Place."

The whole group there cheered on at this turn of events, yelling, "WE DID IT!" However, Negi, Asuna, and now Seiji walked up to the Dean and Negi scratched the back of his head in confusion, "But how? We didn't have the magic book?" The Dean smiled as he pulled something out from behind him, "Oh, you mean this?" In his hand was the very same book that Negi and the others were hunting for at Library Island.

The Dean explained that the Final Challenge was designed to see if Negi was to stay as a teacher or not. He praised the boy, saying he did a superbly splendid job, despite the traps. He admitted that he didn't expect for 2-A to make it to first place. He then stated to Seiji that his final test that was set up by Mustang was to see if he was to stay as a true State Alchemist and not be corrupted by power like the now court-marshaled Yoki. He also said he did a superb job in solving the problem on his acknowledgements.

The two boys smiled at this as the Dean stated, "From this point on, you and Seiji, Negi, are members of the Mahora Staff." Negi and Seiji smiled at this as Asuna and Laz patted both of them on the back, stating, "Well done." But Asuna smiled at Negi and said, "I'll see you at the start of the next term." Negi smiled back at her and stated, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Everyone else just cheered on, stating they should have a party celebrating Negi's success and victory of the Final Exam.

* * *

**Next Chapter: E-Girl; Strolling Brigade**


	9. EGirl Strolling Brigade

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **E-Girl; Strolling Brigade

* * *

****The Final Day before Summer Vacation

* * *

**

It was morning and Negi and the Gang were running towards the Academy as they had made it their morning ritual. Negi still couldn't believe that he had made it to Mahora as a full fledged teacher. After the events of yesterday, and from Hughes trying to smother the girls with his Elisia picture collection, he asked Seiji on how the mission had been. Seiji told him about the new recruit, Reina, and how she would get a job on Campus as well.

Negi smirked, "Well that's good for her. I hope I get to meet her as well." Laz also ran up to them and stated, "Yeah, me too." He then looked around and stated to his friends and brother, "it's a perfect day for the End of School Ceremony. Don't you think?" Seiji had to nod at that. It hand already been five months since they arrived and already the Summer Break was about to commence.

Most of the students of Class 2-A were running on the scene, when it was one student who caught Negi's attention. It was a girl around their age, with auburn brown hair tied in along ponytail, bottle lens glasses, and holding a tiny handheld computer in her right hand. Negi shouted, "Good morning, Miss Hasegawa." Chisame just went unnoticed by that call as everyone passed her. Konoka was the one to praise impressed towards Negi, "Wow, Negi, you remember Chisame, one of the quietest students in 2-A. That's the eye of our teacher."

As the all ran off, Chisame muttered to herself, "can't believe they're running when they're not even late. This used to be a nice lazy class.", in her mind this was true; class 2-A had been pretty quiet and lazy, but thanks to the arrival of a certain teacher, things had become more active and noisy. She then stared at Negi and his two friends, "It's their entire fault."

* * *

**3rd Semester Commencement Ceremony

* * *

**

All the classes in the Junior High Branch were gathered for the ceremony. Chisame was one of them as she was completely uninterested in this as she groaned, "Why are we all here? Some of us have lives here." Just then, Negi and the Dean walked up to the podium and the head Dean announced, "At this time, I wish to congratulate Negi Springfield, as well as Seiji and Lazarus Crevantes…" he motioned the two brothers to come upward, and they did so.

Chisame grumbled, "Oh, great, the Three Stooges are assembled now." She chuckled at that comment, but then the Dean spoke up again, "…These three will be starting this coming academic Year as full fledged Staff Members of Mahora Academy." He then turned to the three gentlemen and then announced, "Professor Springfield will take over Class 3-A starting in August." The girls of 2-A, or rather 3-A now, cheered him on as the three boys waved a little nervously at them.

Chisame paled at the realization that she would have Springfield as her teacher again. She mentally yelled, "WHAT….SAY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y W-W-W-W-W-H-A-A-A-A-A-T?"

* * *

**Later on in Class

* * *

**

Everyone was all excited at the fact that not only Negi would be staying as their teacher, but that they had come into first place. Negi addressed the class with a bow, "So all you 2-A students…I'll be seeing you when you become 3-A next year." All the girls screamed with joy as Sakurako yelled out, "Looking forward to it, Negi!" Makie held up the first place trophy, which was shaped like a beautiful bouquet of flowers, "Check it out, everyone! The trophy for Top Grade of the Year." Yuna joined in, "Yeah! And we all owe it to Negi!" Fuka popped up, "With Negi-Sensei here, we're a lock to be tops on the midterm test."

Chisame, sitting in the way back behind Asuna and Konoka, had a vein on her head, and shaking, 'Pllleease! He didn't do anything special!' Ayaka then got up and walked over to Negi, "as Class Rep, I say congratulations to all, and more…" she then took Negi's hand into hers and looked at him with loving eyes, "On behalf of us all, I know you'll continue to watch out for all in the future." Negi nervously sweat dropped and then replied, "Um…of…of course I will."

Asuna grumbled, calling Ayaka a suck up to Negi; it seemed that things had gotten normal between Negi and Asuna. Chisame was seething with frustration as her thoughts spoke loudly than she did at that moment, 'He'd better watch out for me, is what he should do! He did nothing except slack off on his lesson days.' She still couldn't understand it; ever since he walked in the first day of class he was the teacher. How could someone around her age be in charge of their class? 'This has got to be some kind of labor law violation! Someone should report this.' she thought.

It was then that Fuka got up from her desk and asked, "Sensei!", Negi turned to her and asked, "Yes, Fuka? Do you have a question?" The girl nodded and asked, "Isn't it kind of abnormal to have a fifteen year old teacher? I'm just saying." Negi looked a little confused at this, but Chisame was a little surprised by this turn of events. She smirked, 'All right! And I thought I was the only normal one here. Those slanty eyed twins and I are on the same level.' Then Fuka and Fumika then shouted, "Which is why we should tell you…everybody how proud we are by throwing a 'Congrats to the Top Class' Party today!" The girls all shouted in unison on how a great idea that was.

Chisame slammed her head on the table and got up again, growling, 'Okay, that didn't go the way I'd planned. I can't party with these Looneys. My head will explode or something!' It was then that Negi noticed Chisame, in the not of best moods. He decided to walk over to see what the problem was, and noticed that she was trembling. He then asked for concern, "You're trembling, Hasegawa-san. Do you have the chills?" Chisame was nearly startled by the sensei's sudden appearance near her. She gave him a fake, yet grizzly smile and merely stated as she twitched, "No. I'm fine. Just…fine…"

* * *

**After Class

* * *

**

Negi was walking alongside Asuna and Laz now as they walked down the plaza. It was then that he asked out in the open, "Asuna, I just need to know something." Her attention was all to Negi as he asked away, "Chisame has been in your class for the past two years now. Has she always been like this?" Asuna merely stretched her arms out and answered, "Well, she's always been something of a loner."

Laz then asked, "How so?" She looked at the jolly teen giant and replied with a shrug, "She just doesn't like to be around the class. That and she spends more time around the computers than anyone I've ever met." Negi thought about it and decided, 'That's not right; no one should be like that.' It was then that Sakurako popped up and asked Negi, "Negi! The class was wondering if you and Laz could help with the preparations." Negi nodded, "Of course, Sakurako-san, I just need to find someone first."

Not too far away from them, Nodoka was walking down the stairs, with a stack of books in her arms once again. She had to take care of this one little errand before she could join the rest of the party. It was on the upper mid part of the stairs to where it happened; somehow she tripped on the stairs and fell off the side again. She screamed, awaiting the hard ground that she'd break something on. But it never came as she felt someone catch her.

She opened her eyes and brushed her bangs away to see what had caught her. She blushed at what seemed like 12 shades of red when she saw it was Seiji who had caught her in his arms….again. he smiled at her, "Hey, Nodoka…right on time." She squeaked, "S-Seiji?", He then set her back up on her feet as she turned away, blushing, and he stated, "You know, this is probably the second time this has happened.", she then remembered the first time he had saved her and nodded, "It's kind of becoming a routine for us."

She nodded, "Oh, y-yeah." It was then that she didn't hear a reply from him, and noticed that he was picking up the books that she dropped by accident from the fall. She then got down and helped him as they stacked some of the books. She was actually happy that he wanted to help her with the books, and saw that one last book was left. She got to it, but then Seiji's hand then landed on top of hers. The two blushed at each other, feeling their touch at one another.

In embarrassment, they both pulled away apologizing as they got up, starting with Seiji, "Sorry about that, Nodoka." She shook her head, "N-No, it's alright, Seiji." She then looked down and fiddled with her fingers in nervousness. "It's so very kind the way you always rescue me.", she said to him, feeling much shyness within herself. Seiji was a little taken back by that as he scratched his head, smiling, "Hey, no biggie. That's what I'm here for, to help out." She shook her head as she looked at him in the eye, "Oh no, I'm…I'm…I'm really grateful for you always doing that."

"Don't worry; it's my job to help you. After all, I'm your assistant.", Seiji merely said. She shook her head, disagreeing, "Oh no, it's not just that. You're a great help to the library, don't get me wrong, but that's not all you are." She then blushed a little as she looked in his eyes again, "At least…that's not all you are to me." Seiji was a little surprised by that, and he too blushed from what she said. The two stood there as she looked up to him in his eyes and he looked down at her with his eyes.

They stood there for a moment, both blushing and feeling their hearts beating rapidly. Seiji was thinking at this very moment, 'Why am I acting like this? Why's my face heating up and my heart beating so fast?'

However, their moment was over when a familiar voice spoke up, "Seiji!" Seiji and Nodoka turned to see it was Negi and the gang. Negi looked at the scene and asked, "What's wrong? You two seem a little embarrassed about something." Nodoka waved her arms around, in a mode of embarrassment and frantically stated, "It's nothing! I have to go!" She then grabbed the books and bolted out of there, leaving everyone confused at this turn of events.

Seiji was left in the dark as to what had happened there, but was interrupted by Negi, who asked, "Hey, Seiji, I need you to do me a favor." Seiji turned to his friend and asked, "Sure, what is it?"

* * *

**Dormitory

* * *

**

It wasn't too long ago that Chisame was walking down to her dormitory, fuming. The event of long ago and today spinning through her head, "This class has been strange since the beginning." She huffed as she thought about the students attending 2-A, "There's all these exchange students coming in one after. Zazie Rainday, Mana Tatsumyia, and even those Chinese students; Fei Ku and Chao Lingshen." Then she thought on, "Underage students like those Narutaki Twins or that girl with the British accent, Evangeline AK McDowell."

And then the biggest subject yelled in her head, "Oh yeah, and one other thing….WHAT'S WITH THE ROBOTS? I mean, how can no one else notice that? That girl, Chachamaru Kurukuri and that guy, Laz Crevantes. I mean, you look at them, and you yell out, 'ROBOTS'! They've gotta be!" She then fumed, "And then we've got that Professor and that assistant Librarian who are our age." She grabbed her head and yelled out, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DON'T I DESERVE A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL LIFE? COME ON!"

"Hey, Miss Hasegawa!"

She startled for a moment and turned around and saw none other than that boy Librarian, Seiji Crevantes. She grimaced, 'Aw great. Speak of the devil; it's that brother to the robot.' He had caught up to her and was catching his breath, but she thought as she looked at him, 'How did he get here so fast? He couldn't have taken then train I was on.' She shook that thought aside and asked, "So what's the problem?" Seiji had straightened up and pulled out a strange looking bottle, "Your sensei, Negi, thought you had a stomach problem. What with you shaking in class, so he asked me to give you a stomach remedy his granddad made."

Chisame raised an eyebrow, 'Jeeez, what a bunch of idiots...', she shook her head, "No thanks, I feel better already." She then proceeded to walk towards her dorm, but was followed by Seiji who then smiled, "So then I take it you're gonna go to the party, later on?" She turned her head away, "I don't think so. I don't do well partying with those lunatics." Seiji raised an eyebrow and stated, "Lunatics? I thought those girls were pretty normal…"

Chisame growled, but started shaking, 'Well you would, wouldn't you? You and your buddy, Negi, and your Robot Brother being the Head Loons and all!' It was then that when they were getting closer to her dorm room, she noticed her shaking, 'Oh not good.' She then proceeded to run towards her room, with Seiji following behind, "Hey wait! If you're alright, why are you still shaking?" "I'm not! Go away!", she shouted back in reply.

This continued on until she made it to her room and slammed the door. She threw her book bag and jacket aside and untied her hair, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" In her room, which was mostly empty seeing as how she lived alone. There were costumes hanging in her closet, while the kitchen had a clean look to it. Near the far end of her dorm room, she also had a table with two high powered computers with a powerful Modem system. She ran to the computers, turning them on and frantically typing on them, "This isn't right!", she said to herself as she got undressed, "Normal Schools aren't like this!"

She then clenched her fist as she smiled viciously, "I'll….I'll go out into the world…tell everyone about this…this…outrageousness!" She then took off her glasses and got dressed again, but not before she got to the bathroom mirror with a few makeup tools, "Those two punks, especially that Dark Skinned blonde Beach Boy, think the others love them?" She was putting on the final touches as she got out of the bathroom, "I'll show them what it is to be loved."

As she got out, she was not the girl as before; she was dressed in some kind of flashy outfit and hat. She then twirled, struck a pose, and smiled, "OK!", she said in a cheerful tone, "Another day of Net Idol Chiu being beautiful!" It was almost as if she had completely changed from the girl before. She then sat down and opened onto a website named, Chiu's Homepage. It was obvious that Chisame, or Chiu as she called herself, was one of those Net Idols that were all the rage in Japan.

She the proceeded to write in her Journal page, "Oh, Hello. How is everybody? Today a terrible thing happened." She then spoke in a pouting tone that made her even cuter, "The Teacher of my class and the Librarian of my school are perverts! They made eyes at Chiu."

It was then that the webpage received responses, either stating that they wanted to kick their butts, or they understood why considering she was so beautiful. She couldn't control her smile as she smugged satisfied and embarrassed by their reply, "Aw, get out! Really?" She then jumped out of her chair and exclaimed with tears of joy, "That's so sweet! And as a special thank you, I'm announcing a new costume."

Normally, Chisame Hasegawa was your average unnoticed, female Junior High Student, who nobody would have a second glance to. But secretly, on the World Wide Web, she was the #1 Net Idol on the Internet, adored by Hackers and computer Junkies everywhere. After that, she had gotten into another outfit, resembling that of a one piece bathing suit and furry boots and gloves and bunny ears. She resembled one of those 'playboy' bunnies as she sat on a stuffed carrot seat, and using a digi-camera, took a picture of herself and posted it in her Photoshop program.

She then uploaded the file after she 'prettied' it up a little. And then tons of reviews came flying out of the woodwork. She hummed to herself, 'I feel charming! Oh, so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel!' She then went to her ranking page and saw that the photo had boosted her up. She smiled as she screamed triumphantly, "Ranked Number One by a mile!" She then got up and exclaimed, "I'm Queen of the Net! More charisma than anyone else, ever!"

She then smirked to herself, as she knew that on the web, most men knelt before her. She evilly smirked as she thought that soon Professor Springfield or that Crevantes guy would soon bow to her as well. 'Hph! They think they're any match for me? HA!', Chisame grinned, 'In the Real World, I'm harmless; no threat to anyone. But in the world "Behind the Scenes", I've reached the top.'

"Uh, excuse me…"

Her eyes went wide with shock as she heard that voice. Chisame turned around slightly until she saw who it was….Seiji was standing there, with a dead pan smile on his face. He waved at her, "Uh, Hi. The door was opened was open so I…" "WWHHHAAATTT?", Chisame shouted with disbelief, nearly coughing up blood. Then her thoughts were racing in her head as she screamed out loud, 'HE…HE SAW ME? SEIJI CREVANTES KNOWS MY SECRET!' She cried and drowned in her self pity at this situation. Someone had found out about her secret life and it was none other than that guy. 'I can just hear it now; the whole class will welcome me into Crazy-Ville. My life is completely ruined!'

She didn't notice it until Seiji got into her face, causing her to scoot back in shock. Seiji then asked, "What am I? The devil?" He then smirked at this, so he decided to push it a little further as he walked up to her with an evil grin. "I saw something I wasn't supposed to see, didn't I?" She cringed in even more fear as he went on, "To think that the plain old Chisame was actually a Net Idol." He then turned around as he cupped his chin in thought, "I wonder how the others would react to this news." Chisame paled at that as she started to sweat in nervousness as he went on, "Would they laugh? Would they swarm you? Who knows…"

She was now in tears of embarrassment, 'He's making fun of me! That's it, I have to vanish. But first I have to kill him; my final revenge.' Then her attention was turned back to Seiji as he was making his way to the door, "I'll have to tell everyone else about this." Shocked, she ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn to her, "Something wrong?"

She looked down as she grimily stated, "Don't….don't tell anyone about this…", she then noticed him smile as he asked, "Come on, now….say please." She sneered with her teeth nearly about to grind. She then hissed, "Please------don't tell anyone about this." Seiji then turned to think for a moment, until he turned back to her and answered with a smile, "Okay."

She beamed with happiness, knowing he would tell, until he demanded, "But only if you go to the party." She face vaulted to the ground at that, groaning, "Please kill me."

* * *

**Five Minutes Later

* * *

**

The two of them were walking out of the dorms and heading for the Dormitory's park. There the party was said to be commencing and they weren't too far from it. As they were walking towards the party, Chisame couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "Just what is the meaning of this? Why am I going to this dumb party?" Seiji, completely unfazed by this, simply shrugged, "It's simple: I've discovered your weakness and now I'm exploiting it to get you to come to the party." She grumbled as she yelled in his face, "I KNOW THAT! DON'T RUB IT IN!" she then used the old pleading sad face, the one she used for her grieving widow photo, and asked him, "That's called blackmailing; aren't you even a little ashamed of what you're doing?"

He simply nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." She stepped back, a little shocked by this, as he merely responded, "Well, what else can I do? I needed to get you to come to the party. And there you were, dressed up and giving me the perfect way to do it." He then walked up to her and looked down in her face, whispering, "I'm pretty sure you'll do this one favor. That is…if you have the kind of courage to tell class 2-A what you do behind closed doors." She then gritted her teeth together, nearly breaking them, 'You scheming bastard.' It was then that he smiled and stated, "Relax, I won't tell anyone about this. If there's one thing I know how to do other than being a librarian, is to keep a secret."

He then took off her glasses, causing her to get nervous as he pulled away, "Though I don't see why you have to hide it. I mean, a beautiful girl like you hiding it like this." She was a little taken back by that comment as she blushed, 'W-What is he talking about?' Even though he had her glasses, they still walked towards the park. He then asked, "So why hide behind the big specs here?" She then decided to tell him, other than have him threaten to spill her secret, "I can't see without them, Okay?" He shrugged, seemingly fine with the answer.

Seeing they were still on the subject, Seiji then asked, "So why didn't you want to go to the party? Plenty of food and drinks, plus you'll be able to hang out with your friends." She then grumbled out, "Look, get this through your head: I hate parties. And people. Being with them, I mean." Seiji raised an eyebrow at that, "Well, you should make an exception for once." He then turned to her and smirked, "I've gotta admit, when you were in that outfit, it showed off your figure."

She just blushed there at his comment, but she stuttered, "W-What are you talking about?" He shook his head, completely dropping it, but left her blushing at his retreating figure. She took one of her fingers and twirled a strand of hair around it, 'Well…I guess he's not a…scheming bastard. And…and I guess…hanging out with the crazies for one day won't hurt.'

It was then that she remembered he still had her glasses, so she ran after him towards the party. As soon as she got there, most of the girls just stared at her and Fumika asked, "Who is she?" Sakurako then stated, "She sure is pretty. He was following Seiji, so she might be his girlfriend." Chisame blushed at this as she feared they would find out who she was. She then spotted Seiji over with Negi and Asuna, and ran towards him, snatching her glasses from him, "Give me back my glasses back!"

Unfortunately, at that time he had clapped his hands by accident and touched her shoulder. He muttered, "Oh, crap." As he accidentally activated his Alchemic powers, and caused most of Chisame's clothes to burst into cherry blossoms. She just stood there, completely confused by this until Fuka shouted, "Hey, cool! Her school uniform transforms into confetti of flower petals." Fumika shouted, "Pretty impressive." Chisame then ran towards the nearest cloth she could get to and ran for it back to the dorms.

Seiji just shrugged at his disbelief of what he did, and Negi just shrugged at this turn of events. Meanwhile, Chisame was in her room, near her computers and muttering over and over, "I don't know how he did it, but he's really pissed me off. I will definitely…definitely find a way to kill him."

* * *

**A Few Days Later

* * *

**

Asuna, Negi, and Konoka were walking around campus looking for someone. And they called that person out by name, "Laz! Seiji! Hey, Bozu boys!" Asuna just looked around for them but to no avail, "Geez, where'd they go? How do you lose a seven foot tall brother and a brother with a hothead?" Negi nodded but pointed out, "That's true, but this school is so vast. I'm pretty sure that you could lose anyone here without even trying."

Then Konoka pointed out, "Maybe they got lost somewhere here." It was then that they spotted Asakura, walking by, and Asuna called her out, "Asakura! Good timing." "Hey, guys! What do ya need?" It was Negi, who gave her a friendly wink, "Well, we kind of need you to deliver a message for us."

* * *

**Near the Grounds

* * *

**

Laz was strolling down the campus, taking a good long look at the place before heading down to the Library. He had to work an over shift today until Seiji had returned. It seemed that Col. Mustang had called him back in to report for an upcoming mission as soon as the preparations were made. Laz was hoping to come along on this one to be of some help. He may have missed out on helping the first mission, but that was because Negi needed his help more. He also wondered if he would get to meet that girl, Reina. From what Seiji had told him, she could almost pass as a Makie clone.

It was just around then that he heard an announcement, DING DONG GONG! LOST CHILD ANNOUNCEMENT! SEIJI AND LAZ CREVANTES FROM THE MAHORA LIBRARY COMMITTEE. YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING NEAR THE OBSERVATORY! Laz nearly faulted over as he heard that, but ran towards the observatory, shouting, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU GUYS!"

* * *

After he had arrived, he scolded them about calling him a child. Asuna had to try and suppress her laughing while explaining to him, "Sorry…we were trying to find you guys…" it was then that she noticed that Seiji wasn't with him. "Hey, Laz-kun, where's your brother, Seiji-kun?", Konoka asked. Laz was sweating nervously, trying to come up with an answer, but Negi beat him to it, "He…he's sleeping in for a little while back at their place." Konoka then nodded but then stated, "Oh, I see. You know we really have to come over some time. I'd like to see where they live."

Negi turned over to Laz, but noticed him looking over a balcony to where they were. They walked over and saw what he was looking at, "Is this the whole school?" From what they were looking at, was actually a vast island city. Negi asked too, "Are you sure this is a school?" The girls nodded as Asuna pointed out, "Yep, but we stick mainly to the area around the Junior High Division."

Now that he get a good look at it, Laz didn't realize as to how vast the campus was. It was big enough to take up much of the area. He then said out loud, "I really wish I could look around this place." Negi then rubbed his chin, "Well, I do have some paperwork to get on to." Asuna pointed out, "I've got a paper route to go on." Konoka simply smiled, "I'm sorry, Laz-kun, I've got something to do as well." Laz shook his head, "It's alright; I can look around myself." Konoka then had a worried look of concern for her friend as she asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own, Laz-kun?"

He shrugged as he made his way towards where he was going, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to get lost."

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"I'm completely lost.", was all that Laz muttered as he was right where he was before. He groaned, knowing full well that this was the first time he had even tried to look around. He knew Negi and Seiji got a full tour of the place on the first day. He then asked himself, "isn't there anyone here who can show me around this place?" He was about to give up and head for home or the Library, until he heard someone shout out, "Laz-kun! What are you doing here?"

Laz turned around and saw two girls with pink hair and brown eyes. Only one of them wore a blue and white outfit with ponytails, while the other had buns on her head, long stockings that went over her knee, and wore a green and white outfit. He recognized them as the Narutaki twins, Fuka and Fumika. He smiled at them as they came up to him; although he had to admit, compared to his height, they were pretty small. However, he smiled at them as he pointed them out, telling them apart, "Hey, you're the Narutaki twins; Fuka and Fumika."

The girls smiled as Fuka stated, "Cool, you recognized us!" Fumika bowed, "Only Negi-sensei was the one to figure us out. I didn't know you could tell the difference." Laz rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "Well, I guess its' a sibling thing." The girls shook on that, seeing that Laz and Seiji were brothers. Then Fuka asked, "So, whatcha up to, big guy?"

After explaining his situation to the girls, they shouted in joy as Fumika decreed, "Then it's settled, as members of the Strolling Club, we'll show you around the Academy." Laz lit up as they walked around, "Really? Thank you so much. But I've got to ask you girls." The girls looked at him, slightly confused as Fuka asked, "Sure, what is it?" "The Strolling Club…is that like walking?" Fuka, being the troublemaker of the sisters, decided to stretch the truth, "Oh no, Laz! It's much more than that."

She went on to telling him that the Strolling Club was a tough sport as she went on about it, with Fumika trying to stop her. Fuka went on telling him about there was always a pro strollers vying to take the number one slot. And that every year, an event called the Death Hike endurance walk was held across the Sahara and that it racked up casualties. Laz was shaking and in worry for them as he stated openly, "I…I had no idea walking was such a dangerous sport in this countryside." Fuka smirked at his reaction but Fumika begged her to stop it, "Sister! He's swallowing this whole thing! Be nice, he's worried sick."

* * *

**Gym Stadium

* * *

**

Yuna had made a slam dunk shot as she was dressed in a red and yellow basketball uniform as she practiced with her teammates. She then noticed Laz and the twins coming in and she waved at them, "Hey, Laz!" They met up with her and told her about the little tour, then Yuna smiled, "Then you came to the right place to start your tour." She pointed out that this gym was the Junior High's exclusive gym, "We work up a sweat in twenty-one fitness related clubs." Fuka pointed out, "I hear the only clubs were really had are the volleyball and dodge ball clubs."

Laz asked, "Really?" Fumika pointed out, "Also the, the girl rhythmic gymnastics are good." Then Fuka pointed out without thinking, "But the basketball club is pretty weak." Yuna hear that and shouted, "HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Laz just mused at this as he stroked his chin, smiling, "it's good that female students are trying hard at sports." Fuka teased him, "Wow, Laz, you sound like an old man." Laz turned around and nearly shouted, "First you guys think I'm the older brother and now I'm an old man?" Fuka just playfully tugged him to follow him as she apologized, "I'm just messing with you."

It was then that Laz realized to where she had led him…the girl's Locker Room. Fuka ran towards the door and smirked, "want to check out the locker room? I know you've been dying to." Fumika tried to stop her as best as she could, but she opened it a little and Laz saw Makie as she stuck her head out, "Oh! Hi, Laz-kun." However, Laz blushed as he shouted, "Okay, that is so not happening!"

* * *

**Indoor Pool

* * *

**

The twins showed Laz around the place and they had bumped into Akira, who was sporting a one piece bathing suit. Fuka shouted, "Hey, Akira!" Laz bowed respectably, "He-Hello." Akira noticed them and bowed respectively to them, "Hello." It was then that most of the girls noticed Laz and they all went up to him. Laz was getting pretty nervous around the attention from all this as he didn't know which way to look.

Fuka and Fumika giggled at this and tried to figure out how one boy could get so nervous around girls. They then made their way outside to the other installment of the tour. However, Laz was greeted with an eyeful of a miniskirt flash from Sakurako. She was in her cheerleader uniform with her buddies, a short black haired and brown eyed girl named Madoka Kugimiya, and a long light purple haired and light brown eyed girl named Kakizaki Misa. Sakurako smiled and waved, "Hey, Laz! Come to watch us?"

Madoka smiled, "He's checking us out." Kakizaki smirked as she sat down, "Oh, like these outfits are made to discourage stares." Laz just lowered his head and blushed madly at this, but Fuka smirked, "All this sexiness make you nervous?" Laz just glared at her and her sister, and then chased after them, shouting, "NO, BUT YOUR DETERMINATION TO SHOW IT TO ME DOES!" Fumika nearly squealed, "Laz-kun's pissed. It's your fault for that, Fuka." Fuka just giggled at this, "It's not my fault this is a girl's school!"

* * *

**Mahora Library

* * *

**

Today was as usual, students checking out books and those in charge of the library were keeping it in shape. Nodoka was sorting out check out cards, when she came across a card. Nicholas Flamel: History of Alchemy. She also noticed who checked out the book; Seiji Crevantes. Hearing that name, she stared at the card in a daze as she blushed. However, this action caused her to think, 'Why….why am I so drawn to him?' "Nodoka?" She snapped out of her daze and turned to see Yue there.

"Oh hi, Yue. How are you?", she asked, smiling. Yue shrugged, but before Nodoka could do anything else, Yue asked out of the blue, "About Seiji…." Nodoka gasped, as she dropped the cards. She didn't notice it as she just stuttered, "I…uh…ah…" Yue saw what she had done in some way, so she calmed her friend down, "Relax, Nodoka. I haven't even asked the question." Nodoka nodded as she shook herself to get rid of the nervous tension, "Right! Relax; I need to relax. Relax….relax…relax." She then took a deep breath and breathed out. After she had calmed down, she answered, "Okay, you can ask me."

"So about Seiji….are you totally in love with him?"

After hearing that question, Nodoka went into shock and fell over flat on her back. Yue knelt down to her friend and helped her sit up, "I'm guessing that's a 'Yes', right?" Nodoka shook her head and panicky responded, "I don't know! I don't know!" Yue calmed her friend down in order to explain, "Hey, don't worry about it. I've just noticed you've been acting pretty strange lately. And I'm just guessing, but I'd say it all started when Seiji started working here." As she sat up, Nodoka twiddled her fingers as she looked at them and explained to her friend, "It's just that…he's always around. And even though he's not here…I can feel him close by…it's almost as if…as if he's standing right next to me."

Yue didn't think she understood what her friend was going through, but then for the first time in her life, she smiled a little for her friend. She thought as she saw her friend blush for a moment, 'I think you already know the answer, Nodoka…you just haven't admit it to yourself yet.' It was then that someone had walked up in front of them, and lent them a gloved hand, "Here, Nodoka." Instinctively, she took it without looking at the person, "Oh, thank you very much."

It was only until she got up and looked up, did she finally notice it was Seiji. It was at that moment, she went into shock, and screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Seiji, having gotten back from Eastern HQ, and not understanding of the current situation, sweat dropped and asked with a sincere smile, "Hey, Nodoka. How are you doing?" Her eyes were spinning as she replied weakly, "I'm fine…thanks.", and then fainted. Luckily Seiji caught her before she fell; Yue talked to her half conscious friend, "You're alright, Nodoka…just…remember to breathe."

Seiji was confused as to what was going on, but was even more confused as he noticed his brother wasn't around.

* * *

**Cafeteria

* * *

**

Laz and the twins were held up at the cafeteria of Mahora, only it was the twins who were doing the holding. Fuka was smiling as she tried out the new Mango/Coconut parfait, and Fumika was enjoying her fruit smoothie. Laz was lightly eating a small chocolate cone as he watched the two eat without any strain. It was then that Fumika noticed Laz wasn't eating much at all and asked, "Are you okay, Laz? You're not eating enough."

Laz snapped out of his gaze and answered, "Oh, it's nothing too serious. I'm just on a diet." The two shrugged at that and the waitress in a long-sleeved maid outfit popped up with another entrée. "Here you go, another dessert bar.", the maid said. Laz looked up to her, and noticed who the maid was; it was that girl that accompanied his brother and Mr. Hughes, Reina.

"Reina!", Laz nearly shouted out of his seat, causing Reina to get startled, "Uh, do I know you?" Laz stood up and smiled, "I'm Lazarus Crevantes, Seiji's younger brother." It was then that she was a little surprised by this as she smiled, "Oh, you're Laz. Your brother talked about you on the way here from Yuesdale." During their conversation, the twins were listening in but didn't seem to understand what they were talking about.

But they had a mischievous smile on their face as Fuka spoke up, "So Reina's Seiji's girlfriend?" That caused Laz to nearly face vault over, while Reina blushed uncontrollably as she stuttered, "W-What?" Laz shot back up as he stated, "No! you've got it all wrong! Reina's just a friend; my brother's interested in Nodoka!", he then covered his mouth and paled at what he just said.

The twins then looked at each other and smirked at this piece of information. Laz however, was trying to right that up, "Stop smiling! My brother's already embarrassed about it enough as it is!"

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

After they had finished their dessert plate and Laz had straightened things out with the twins, they left and went back on the tour. The girls then stated that there was one place they didn't get to show him. They had walked behind the mountain on campus as Laz asked, "How far is this place?" Fumika replied, "It's not too far now." It was then that the girls stopped as Fuka said, "Here we are."

Laz looked and saw only a few yards away, a massive tree in the center of where they were going. As they got closer, Laz noticed that the tree was perhaps as big as a red wood tree, maybe even bigger than any of the buildings of Mahora. And from the look of it, the tree was pretty ancient, almost ranging from what looked to be around two thousand years old perhaps. Laz was in complete awe, "I know I've seen this tree from afar from the campus. But up close, I never realized it was this big." Fumika nodded, "supposedly it's been here since before the academy was built. It's called the World Tree."

Laz sweat dropped and looked puzzled, "The World Tree?" Fuka pointed out, "Laz-kun, you don't know of Marue Dora? About how she came back to life as the World Tree?" Laz shook his head and Fumika just sweat dropped, "Sis, of course he doesn't know of her. He's not from Japan."

After the explanation of the story, the three climbed up the tree. Well in Laz's case, he climbed up the tree while the twins hopped on his back and just let him do the climbing for them. They reached a main branch as the twins hopped off and the three looked to see a great view of the campus. It was then that Fuka pointed out that there were several legends of the tree. One stated that if you tell someone you love them, it would come true. Laz looked at the girls and thought about something as he was with the twins, 'It's strange…even though they're at my age and seem childish… they're pretty respectable girls.' He thought that the two reminded him of their friend back in Wales, Anya. His thoughts then turned to the legend about the Love Confession under the tree. He thought about that for a moment, thinking about a crush on Anya, but grimaced, 'Not really.', his thoughts then turned to Negi's sister, Nekane, 'Lord, no…Negi'd kill me!'

But then his thoughts turned to his brother and Nodoka, 'that might be plausible…if Brother could work up the courage…' he then thought of a possible crush for Negi, 'Well, Konoka seems to like him a lot, so I don't see that it's not…' just then, Asuna popped into his head and he just shivered, 'OH NO FREAKIN' WAY! Besides, she's in to older guys; it's not like she can change who or what she likes in guys.'

Just then, he felt a tug on both of his arms as he looked on both ends and saw the twins smile at him. He nervously asked, "Uh, what are you two doing?" Fuka smiled, "Well, we have an idea; we can tell you that we like you…and maybe just for a little while…you can be our boyfriend, Laz." Laz's eyes nearly bugged out, "Come again?" Fumika played along, "Good idea. The World Tree will certainly make that come true."

Laz began to panic on this as they pulled him down to their eye level. He then stated in a panicked tone, "No! Total opposite of anything good! This isn't…!" The Narutaki girls then got close to his face as he asked in panic, "What happens if that Legend's true?" Just then, the girls, at the same time, gave him a small peck on his cheek each. This caused him to blush uncontrollably as the two shouted in unison, "We Love Laz-kun!" Laz nearly melted in composure as he was relieved they were only playing with him. Then Fuka shouted out, "Please treat us again to pudding and parfait."

* * *

**Outside Campus**

**Crevantes Household

* * *

**

Inside the house, it was pretty quaint, something of a Western look to it. The front door led to a living room that was connected to the kitchen and the stairway that led to the second floor of the house. In the Living Room, a small fireplace was in the back to where a U shape formation of couches was placed with a coffee table in the center. Sitting on one of the couches was Laz, looking pretty exhausted from the day's little tour.

He looked up to the ceiling and muttered, "I take it back on those twins; they're a pair of smart alecks." But he then thought of something for a moment, 'Although, those two do remind me of Anya in some way.' Just then, he heard the door open, and straightened up to see Seiji walk in the room, stretching himself out and plop on one of the couches. Laz asked, "so how did it go in HQ?" Seiji got up and answered, "Well…Reina's been instated as a State Alchemist officially today. That and she got a job as a waitress in the Mahora Academy cafeteria."

"Oh yeah, I know that, Brother. I met her when the Narutaki twins gave me a tour around campus.", Laz replied. Seiji raised an eyebrow, "They gave you a tour, too?" Laz looked puzzled but Seiji brushed that aside and continued, "We've also got a new mission for all three of us. Mustang wants us to investigate a strange plague that's going on in a small town called Xenotime."

"Xenotime, eh?", Laz asked. Seiji nodded but then noticed a small voucher on the coffee table. "Hey, isn't that Negi's?", Seiji asked as he picked it up; Laz nodded and explained that Negi gave them a copy for them, just in case that they might need to know the girls' names in case they bump into each other. Seiji opened it up and saw that Laz had already wrote down what was in Negi's voucher. For Asuna, it was: Really a Nice Person; Has a Powerful Kick, for Nodoka; Very Cute.

But what caught his eyes was with the Narutaki twins. He looked at Laz with a questionable glare and asked, "So…what happened with you today?" Laz looked confused at this and simply answered, "Well, I went on a tour with the twins, met Reina, and we finished the tour at the World Tree." Then Seiji shouted, "THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" He shoved the book in Laz's face and noticed something. At the picture with the twins, he saw under Fuka's picture, where he wrote More of a Dango than a Flower, was written Very Adult-Like. And under Fumika's picture, where he wrote Both of Them are still Children was written Surprisingly Skilled.

Laz paled at this as he stuttered at his brother's angry expression, "That's not…No! It's not…Brother, I didn't write those things?" Seiji glared at his brother and asked with daggers in his eyes, "What did you really do with them?" "You've got to believe me, Brother!"

Outside, in the dark, the twins were next to the front door with Fuka listening to the whole conversation. They heard things crashing and comical shouting going on in there. Fuka snickered, "HeHeHe. That's what he gets for treating us like kids." Fumika was begging her sister for at least a little info, "Come on, sis. Tell me what he wrote about me."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Fake Brothers Crevantes; Red Water Syndrome pt.1**


	10. Fake Brothers Crevantes pt1

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Fake Brothers Crevantes; Red Water Syndrome pt.1

* * *

****On the Train Headed for Xenotime

* * *

**

Seiji was in his State Alchemist uniform sitting down and reading a small book he carried with him. Laz was in his usual battle/casual attire sitting opposite from his brother, just looking out the window, watching the world go by. And surprisingly, Reina was with them as she was now sporting on her State Alchemist uniform.

She wore a skin tight black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, but wore a green hooded jacket with puffy shoulders; the left sleeve was skin tight and colored black with a gold overlarge bracelet on her wrist with a fingerless green glove. On the right sleeve, it was a sleeve to that of a kimono's, with a gold trim on the end, and she also wore a black glove with the fingers on it. She wore a black belt that held the jacket around her waist and another one that dangled on her hip with a pouch on it, containing her State Alchemist pocket watch. She also wore a black skirt with gold trim that split two ways to let her legs move freely in combat. She also wore dark stockings that reached all the way up her legs, and had on green bottom bell boots with a golden strap around the ankle.

Reina was on the edge of her seat as she couldn't hold still, even for a second. Seiji peeked over his book to watch her and thought, 'She and Makie _must_ be twins. She's almost like her with her hair down.' She smiled as she stated, "I can't believe this is my first State Alchemist mission." She then looked at Seiji and Laz and smiled, "I'm really glad that my first mission is among friends." Laz chuckled in embarrassment, while Seiji just smirked. From what the report that Mustang had given them, it contained details about a mysterious illness that started around eight years ago and somehow declined some time. But rumors spread that it was starting again in the Town of Gold, Xenotime. A town, like Yuesdale, that knew the existence of Sorcery and Alchemy.

In another car, Negi now dressed in a black shirt with a wing logo on it, blue jeans and a blue jean T-shirt jacket with a hood on it, and his brown sneakers. And sitting right next to him, was Asuna, dressed in a white and green sleeved T-shirt with a yellow mini-skirt and shoes. She was a little grumpy at the time, due to the fact that Konoka was spending the first summer vacation in Kyoto. She then turned to Negi and gave him a questionable glare, "so why are we headed for Xenotime, again?"

Negi got out of his daydreaming and looked back at Asuna. From the look he was getting, he had better answer correctly, "Well, I remembered something about a wizard with my description in the area once, and I'd thought I should check it out." He then smiled broadly as he looked out the window, "It just might be a lead to where my father's been all this time." After seeing Negi like this, Asuna just couldn't help herself but smile at him, 'He's a real pain at times, but I guess that's to be expected about him.'

* * *

**Xenotime

* * *

**

The train arrived at the old mining town, Xenotime, famous for being known as the Town of Gold, due to its once prosperous gold mines. But the mines became barren and the town declined in the not best of ways and sunk into depression. It was something out of an old Western movie due to the fact it was near the forest area and near the mountains, making it quite an attractive tourist stop.

But rumors spread for the past eight years of a mysterious plague that started, causing unusual sickness in the town of Xenotime. Seiji, Laz, and Reina were now walking down the rural area of the town, looking for any sign of life. Laz stated, "This town's pretty much a ghost town, don't you think?" Seiji nodded, "Pretty much, but…"

Just then, they heard a small scream, "AAAAAHHHHH!" And then after that, more voices followed in, "Elisa! Don't worry, we'll get you out!" "Hurry, the mine's gonna collapse!" The three looked at each other and with no hesitation; they dropped their bags and ran towards the shouting. As they did, they were unaware of the two figures that had gotten off the train and hadn't noticed them as they got off.

Near a nearly dried mine shaft, a young girl around the ages of six and eight, with sandy blonde hair tied in pigtails, wearing a pink summer dress, was trapped between a rock and a mine cart. A man, in his thirties with black hair, who was the girls father, was trying to help his daughter get loose from this before the soon collapsing mine nearly caved in and would spell doom for not only the girl, but the town's only hope for gold.

"Hey!", shouted Seiji as he, Laz, and Reina came running in their direction. The girl's father as well as the workers with him, all looked at the strangers coming towards them to help. When Seiji got there, he knelt down near the girl to take a look to see if it was possible to pull her out. No such luck at that as he also noticed an instability near the mine's mountainous entrance. It was gonna cave in on them unless he acted fast.

He looked at the girl and spoke in a voice with calm, "What's your name?" The girl sniffed as she cried in fear of this turn of events, "E...Elisa." "Okay, Elisa…Hold still for just a minute." He then got up and looked at the cart, then clapped his hands together and placed them on the cart. The transmutation began as the Alchemic energies shocked and bolted, changing the cart into something else. Elisa closed her eyes, fearing for the worst, until the light stopped as she opened her eyes in amazement, as did her father and the miners. The cart had become a huge solid rectangle pillar of bronze.

However, the moment of rejoice wasn't up yet, as everyone heard a huge rumble coming from the top of the mine. They all looked and saw an avalanche of boulders heading right for them. They were all about to panic but the three Alchemists worked fast as Seiji looked to Reina, "Okay, Emerald! You're up!" She nodded, "Got it!" And then cart wheeled over to where the miners were and got in front of them. She looked up at the boulders and clapped her hands together. And with a sort of water like movement, she spun struck her hands forward as the boulders almost bridged the distance. Then all of a sudden, a barrage of large jade colored crystal pillars shot up out of the ground and shishkabobbed the rocks.

The miners were completely awe struck at this display of Alchemic power. But all of a sudden, a huge boulder came rushing at them, and neither Seiji nor Reina were ready for this, but Laz was on it as he ran up. But before he could do anything, an all too familiar voice spoke up, "MAGIC ARCHER! CONSECUTIVE BURSTS! ELEVEN ARROWS OF LIGHT!" And just like the voice stated, eleven arrows of light and wind shot up at the massive boulder, pulverizing it into pebbles.

Before anyone could ask what that was, there was a slight bonking sound and a little whelp. But Seiji and Laz remembered one voice, "You idiot! What if someone saw you?" Seiji and Laz, and also Reina who regrouped with the brothers, turned back to where they ran from and saw none other than Negi holding his staff and rubbing his head with a large bump on it, and a miffed off Asuna with her arms crossed, glaring at Negi.

* * *

**Xenotime Pub

* * *

**

The five teenagers were taken to the town's local restaurant and pub and given a small but filling dinner in honor of their bravery. The five teens were sitting at a table with the food in front of them; Negi, Asuna, Laz, and Reina just looking at it, but Seiji was already digging in due to the fact he skipped lunch. One of the townsfolk cheerfully stated, "I mean it! We sure were lucky to have three real Alchemists and a bonafide Wizard like you guys show up when you did."

The father of Elisa bowed to them in gratitude, "I can't begin to thank you enough." Then Elisa pointed out with a smile, "And don't forget the father wearing the metal armor underneath his clothes." Laz nearly face vaulted as he turned completely white with his eyes bulging out. Negi, Asuna, and Reina had to clear their throats from their laughter, while Seiji had swallowed his food and chuckled, "No, you've got it all wrong. Laz isn't my father, he's my younger brother." The townspeople looked confused at this as Elisa pointed out, "Younger brother? But he's so much bigger than you." This time, it was Laz doing the chuckling while Seiji turned white and sobbed a little with his bulging eyes, "He's only seven feet tall; I'm only 5'5. That's a normal height for teenagers."

Negi, Asuna, and Reina couldn't stop laughing at this, but the tables turned when a miner stated, "Don't forget; we've also got another Alchemist to thank for. Especially the Wizard and his girlfriend with the bells on her head." Asuna went white at this with her jaw down on the table. Negi chuckled at this and pointed out, "You're mistaken there, sir. Asuna's not my girlfriend; she's my friend and student." Then the miner looked puzzled as he asked, "Student? But aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" This time, Negi paled and had his jaw drop, with Asuna and company laughing at his reaction. Reina just shook it off and stated to Elisa, "Anyway, we're all glad that you and everyone else are okay, Elisa."

Just then the doors busted open as everyone turned their attention towards it and the man standing in it. it was a man around thirty or so, dressed like a farmer, with slightly tanned skin like Negi, and had dark hair that covered his right eye. He was holding a basket of lemons but he didn't care about that as a concerned look was on his face, "Elisa! Are you alright?" Elisa jumped up and smiled at the man, "Uncle Belsio!" She got up and was about to run up to her uncle, when her father stopped her, "Daddy?"

Her father had on a scold look on his face as he looked at Belsio, "Get out!" The five teens were a little stunned by this but listened on to Elisa's father, "You've got some nerve showing up here now. After almost getting my only daughter killed." The townspeople glared at Belsio, almost cursing his presence in the Pub. Then Elisa's father told Elisa to not help him with his farming work, and to stay away from him, no matter what he said. Belsio lowered his head in shame, but from a little shout from Elisa, he was surprised from what he heard, "No, Daddy! None of that was Uncle Belsio's idea. I was the one who begged him to let me help…"

She stopped for a moment as she coughed out, causing her to fall on her knees in an uncontrollable cough. Her father then looked worried at this, as did Belsio, but Negi saw this and went over to the little girl. He knelt down and stated, "Hold on, I can fix that cough." He then took his right hand and it glowed green as he spoke out an incantation. Then placed his hand on Elisa's throat and in no time at all, her cough died out. As soon as she had stopped, Negi stated, "That should help your throat some much, but you'll still cough a little."

It was then during her healing, that Seiji raised a suspicious eyebrow at this scene, 'Could this be a part of the plague in the report?' It was then that Belsio was leaving, but not before he dropped off the lemons he was carrying, "I'm truly sorry about what happened." And with that, he left, leaving Elisa's father to look a little guilty of what he had done. It was then that Elisa explained her reasons for helping her uncle; he had told her that her father's lemon pies were the best in Xenotime. It was a shame that no one ever had the chance to have any considering the crops and plantations were dying up.

Seiji, Laz, and Reina were starting to see the extent of this plague had affected Xenotime. Now they knew how serious this was becoming, but their thoughts were disturbed once a miner spoke up, "Not to worry, as soon as Mugear's done completing the Philosopher Stone we'll all be able to buy fruit from some other town." It was then that the Brothers' interests were peeked as Seiji asked, "The Philosopher Stone?" Asuna and Reina were both a little surprised by Seiji's reaction to that, but were even more surprised when everyone ganged up all around the five.

One miner stated with a smile, "That's it! That must be the reason why you Alchemists and Wizards came here; to assist Mr. Mugear." Another miner pleaded with them, "Please do everything in your power to complete it!" Another hounded, "Please save our children from this misery by completing the Philosopher Stone." The people had crowded around the teenagers so closely the teens thought they were gonna get crushed. Negi, being pretty nervous about this, simply replied, "T-That sure is a lot of pressure. Well I suppose we could go to Mugear now and ask if we can help." The three teen Alchemists looked at each other; realizing things might get a little difficult for them.

But before the teens could get up and get out of there, a woman asked them, "Before you all go…could you tell us the names of our saviors." The kids looked pretty shy about it but Negi replied, "M-My name's Negi Springfield, mam." Asuna waved, "I'm Asuna Kagurazaka; just your average teenage girl." Reina bowed her head in politeness, "I'm Reina Makati, the Emerald Alchemist." It was then Seiji's turn for introduction as he thumb-pointed to himself, "And I'm pretty sure you've heard of me. I'm Seiji Crevantes, the Full-Metal Alchemist." Then Laz sheepishly pointed to himself as he made his introduction, "And…And I'm Laz; Lazarus Crevantes. The younger brother."

After the introductions were made, the people looked at them with quite confused expressions on their faces. Then someone spoke up, "Uh, Crevantes and Springfield. As in Springfield, son of the Thousand Master? And Crevantes, the State Alchemist? The Hero of the People, Full-Metal?" The two boys nodded and replied in unison, "Yeah, that's right."

Then in a split second, the five teenagers were tossed out, flat on their faces with their luggage with them. Asuna then shot up as everyone was slowly getting up, and shouted at the people, "What the hell was that for?" Elisa's father shouted, "Shut up! The name Springfield's not welcomed in this town! And as for those two imposters, the real Crevantes Brothers are up in Mugear's mansion helping him out! So get lost!" And with that, he slammed the door on them.

After a while of walking, Asuna huffed, "Stupid town and their…" she just huffed at this, feeling a little miffed they were tossed out like that, and the fact that they were dissing Negi. Negi, who was with her, was in deep thought as to why the name Springfield wasn't welcome, 'Could my father have done something to have a whole town hate him?' He shook his head and came to the conclusion that it must have been someone other than Springfield using his name to do something horrible.

Asuna huffed out, "Seiji! Laz! Reina! So what are you guys doing here anyway?" There was a moment of silence, and after she didn't get an answer, she and Negi turned around and saw them gone. "I guess they must have flown the coop a while ago.", Negi concluded. Asuna was getting fed up with this as she grabbed Negi by the collar, in an attempt to make sure he didn't leaver her alone like the trio did. And the two of them began to find somewhere in town they could spend the night.

* * *

**Mugear's Mansion

* * *

**

The mansion to the supposed man, Mugear, was located on a mountain top not too far from the town. It lay high from the town of Xenotime near the forest region as it looked down on Xenotime. The mansion was four stories high and eleven windows long, almost resembling a huge duplex. Outside the mansion, guards with automatic rifles were stationed at every entrance, which was what the three teen Alchemists avoided as they snuck on the grounds and made their way to an unguarded area of the mansion.

Seiji looked up at one of the windows on the third floor and noticed the lights were on. 'That must be the lab', he then growled, 'Where the fake me and Laz are.' His thoughts were interrupted by Laz as he asked, "Brother, are you sure you should sneak in there?" Reina second that motion, "I agree with Laz, Seiji. I mean I know you're mad that someone's using your name, but…." But before she could finish, Seiji turned around and stated, "It's not about them taking me and Laz's names, but we need to ask them something about the plague and about this supposed Philosopher Stone."

The two sighed in defeat, knowing full well that Seiji wasn't about to back down. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then he faced the wall in front of them, and clapped his hands together, to prepare for a Transmutation.

* * *

**Inside

* * *

**

The window that Seiji looked up to led to a lab within the third floor of the mansion. In it was a lab full of beakers and tubes, and a quite impressive collection of plants and vines. The only two people that were in there were two young men. One was at Negi and Seiji's height frame and build, with blonde hair and a band that covered his right eye. He had light tanned skin and had silver eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants and suspenders holding them up, and black dress shoes.

The other was a young boy around the age of nine and ten, with shaggy spiky blonde hair, light tanned skin, and silver eyes. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with green overalls that were held up by one strap over the right shoulder, brown sneakers, and a green ear warming cap on his head. The two of them were researching on a red liquid substance at the moment, when all of a sudden, they heard a slight energized sound from outside.

The younger brother looked up to his older sibling and asked, "Brother, was that…?" The older brother looked out the window and confirmed it with a not too happy look on his face, "A Transmutation."

In the first floor of the mansion, a door was transmuted from the wall that Seiji and his friends had used to get in. What they found was a room filled with bookshelves with books on them…all the titles included the Philosopher Stone. After looking at them, Seiji concluded, "Yep, they're on to something here, Laz." Laz looked down to his older brother and asked, "So does that mean…?" Seiji nodded, confirming that these people were making the Stone for real.

Reina looked at the boys in a confused way, trying to figure out why they were so interested in this. But before she could ask, she heard a door opening and poked Laz's shoulder, whispering, "Laz, I think we have company." But before Laz could tell his brother, someone spoke up, "in case the guards want a clue, this place is off limits." The trio turned around and spotted in a lit doorway, the two boys from upstairs. The older figure was standing confidently with his hands in his pockets, while the younger one was standing behind him, shyly looking over.

Laz was the first to ask, "By any chance are you two…", Seiji interrupted as he shouted with an angry look on his face, "Stealing our identities?" The older brother snickered as he looked to Laz, "I take it your Seiji, the one with the red spiky hair, blue eyes, and body armor under your clothes, right?" Laz pointed to himself in confusion and asked, "Me?" Seiji now losing it, jumped in front of Laz and waved his arms around comically and shouted, "NO, YOU DOLT! I'M SEIJI! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?"

Then the young imposter looked at Seiji slightly confused and asked out loud, "Then you're the older brother?" Seiji, a little ticked off, shouted, "DAMN RIGHT!" The young boy cowered behind his older brother as Reina calmly stated, "Seiji, calm down. The guards might hear us." Seiji paled at that and closed his mouth. It was at that time his imposter was striding forward to them, smirking, "How bizarre, the real younger brother wears skin tight body armor to protect himself. It's hard to believe, due to his physical structure and height, he's only fourteen." It was then that Reina asked, "How is it you know so much about my friends?" The imposter shrugged, "Well, I had to find out as much as I could in order for me and my younger brother to play the parts. And stories spread like wildfire, so it wasn't hard finding things out."

Seiji glared at his fake counterpart and growled as he and his imposter looked at each other, eye to eye as he stopped in front of him, both at the same height level, "You wanna start something with me?" The imposter crossed his arms and nodded, with a smug look on his face, "No, I don't want to fight you, Seiji. So why don't you turn around and go home? And leave us to take care of things around here."

Already this guy was pissing him off, so Seiji just huffed as he stepped back a little and stated, "That's not the way you beg someone to do something." He then sharply pointed to the ground, "On your knees!" A slight moment of silence for the moment, but the imposter did not respond. So Seiji growled as he pointed to the ground furiously, "I said get down on the ground!" The imposter just shrugged with his smirk, "What? So you can look down on me?" Seiji was slightly confused at that question, but the imposter went on, "Surely you must be used to people making fun of you by looking down on you."

Now Seiji was miffed as his whole face went red, his teeth sharpened, and a vein popping on his head. He had had it with this guy, and went with a right punch to the face. Unfortunately the fake Seiji dodged it easily, and then he tried again with his left. Not such luck, and decided to keep punching at him until his tried to get him with a left back punch. However, the imposter caught his left fist and held it to hold Seiji in place. He smirked as he stated out loud, "An Automail hand, eh? I guess the real Seiji's seen some action."

Seiji smirked at this situation, "And I'm glad to see that you've got some moves of your own." He then slid back his right foot as he stated, "I'd hate it if you damaged my name!" And then brought the right foot up to a right round house kick to the imposter's face, causing him to skid back. Seiji then charged forward and was about to clock the imposter one, but saw that the imposter was about to punch him. Unfortunately for Seiji, he was too fast in front and didn't have enough time to dodge it as the punch connected to this right cheek.

Seiji was sent flying back until he stopped himself in a crouching position. The two of them stared each other down until the imposter spoke up, "You know, I've always wanted to find out what a bonafide State Alchemist is capable of." Seiji smirked as he clapped his hands, "I think you'll be sorry that you'll find out." He placed his hands on the ground and his Alchemic energy was at work as five snake spikes shot out of the floor and charged at Seiji's imposter. The imposter dodged them pretty good as he ran for cover behind the bookcases as the spikes lanced into the ground.

The imposter shouted, "Not bad! You don't even need to use a Circle! That's a rare technique!" Then suddenly around the corner, the imposter placed his left hand and with a brilliant light of red energy, he performed the same Alchemic attack that Seiji performed. Reina and Laz dodged seeing it was directed at them and Laz shouted in disbelief, "The fake you doesn't need a circle either!"

The three regrouped, about to try and perform a triple attack on the imposter Seiji. When all of a sudden, they heard running footsteps heading towards where they were.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

**Outside

* * *

**

The three State Alchemists were sitting on a sandy hill overlooking the night sky. Laz and Reina were sitting side by side Seiji, having him between the two as he rubbed his sore cheek. He grumbled, "I'm sore all over; I guess that's what I get for losing it back there." Reina shook her head, "I'd be upset too if the same thing happened to me, Seiji." He smiled at her words, happy to know that at least in times like this that he had friends.

Then Laz stated out loud, "I've got to admit, the fake Seiji was pretty powerful." Seiji shook his head, seeing he had his doubts, "I'm not sure about that; from that energy I saw something was giving him a boost." The two looked at him confused but Laz asked, "Do you think they've completed their Philosopher Stone?" Reina then asked, "If they have, do you think they might restore the mines and cure the town of the plague?"

Seiji lowered his head in thought, "I'm not really sure on that." He then looked up at the cool night sky and at the full moon, "But if they misuse the Stone's power for their own selfish needs instead of using to help others, then I'm gonna make them pay." The two looked at Seiji and just left it at that, and were quiet for the moment. Then after a little pause, Laz then asked out loud, "You know, I wonder what those brothers' real names are. Or if they even are real brothers at all." There was another pause of silence as the three just sat there quiet, thinking on what to do next.

That is until Reina blurted out, "I also wonder if that fake Seiji's as powerful as you are, or maybe even more powerful…" suddenly a huge clang sound was heard as Seiji's left fist connected to Laz, who was down on the ground on the left, with Reina scooting away from Seiji as he growled, "Power doesn't matter!"

* * *

**Back at the Mansion

* * *

**

The two boys pretending to be the Crevantes brothers were at their work. The older one sitting at the desk, carefully jotting down notes, while the younger brother was overlooking a plant that absorbed a strange liquid substance. Both of them wore a respirator mouth mask in order not to breathe in any fumes form the chemicals while they worked. It wasn't long until the younger brother asked out to break the silence, "Brother, don't you think we've played this ruse long enough?" The older brother stopped for a moment to look behind him at his brother with a raised eyebrow, "I mean what if the real Crevantes Brothers turn us in?"

The big brother then got back to work as he stated, "Don't worry, no one in this town will believe them. As soon as we're done with the stone, we'll hightail it out of here." The younger brother looked at the plant in worry, silently hoping, "I hope so." Then the older brother stated, "Well I'm not about to let Mugear take all the credit for the research Dad devoted his entire life to."

He turned around and noticed his brother's troubled look, and gave him a reassurance, "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll make sure you get away safely." He then returned to is work while the younger brother went back to work. Although the younger one clenched his fists together in worry as he sorrowfully looked down on the plants, 'You don't get it, brother….I'm not worried about myself. There's a lot more going around.'

Down in the catacombs of the mansion, a cavern mine was deep beneath the building. Within the first level, just mine shafts, but as it went deeper, machinery was hooked into the walls. And as it got farther, a factory with open vats were spinning a strange pink red water that glowed brightly within them. On a railing high up the vats, a man in his fifties, corpulent, dressed in a lab coat and gas mask, and had gray hair and a mustache to boot was looking down on the vats. His staring was interrupted by a young female's voice, "Should you really be that close to them."

Startled, he turned around to see a few feet away from him, a young drop dead gorgeous woman around eighteen, with pale white skin, raven black hair that reached her back, and dark purple eyes that had a hint of malice. She was dressed in a black dress that showed off her cleavage, black high heel boots, and black gloves that reached her shoulders and exposed the palm of her hands. Her companion looked to be a boy around fifteen, wearing a black leather and armored tight jumpsuit with his shoulders exposed, a hood on the back, a sash around his waist ending at his knees, black combat boots, and a samurai sword strapped to his back. He was pale but had short but shaggy silver blonde hair on his head and had the scariest ice blue eyes ever, along with an emotionless face.

The old man then was a little surprised to see these two here, "I didn't expect to see you both so soon." The girl merely smirked as she brushed her hair back, "Well, we didn't expect you to let those kids in so easily." The old man cringed from that as he learned his associates knew of the intruders. But he confidently stated, "Not to worry, my guards scared off the State Alchemists. We shouldn't be hearing from them anymore." The girl nodded her head in disagreement with him, "Don't bet on it. The brothers with the girl are quite resourceful and stubborn to the core." She then purred the next part as she turned her head to look down at the vats, "An attractive and admirable quality, I have to admit."

She then turned around, as did her companion, and was about to walk off, but not before saying, "I guess it was only a matter of time before the Military took interest in the Stone." The old man paled at this with wide eyes at the realization at this as she continued, "You had your shot, but now I think it's time to call it quits….Mugear." The two began to walk out, but not before Mugear ran up to them, begging, "A little more time. That's all I'm asking please; I promise I'll complete the Philosopher Stone."

When he got close to the silver haired boy, he grabbed his arm to stop him. That only gave him a cold glare as the boy turned his head to give him that look, and kicked him to the railing. The boy then sped up to him at blinding speed, and grabbed him by the throat. He then lifted him up in the air, and leaned him forward over the vat of Red Water. Mugear's eyes went wide with fear, as he turned back to the boy, who then spoke up in a British accent, "Make it fast! You know how our master hates to wait…much less being dissatisfied."

* * *

**Later On**

**Outside

* * *

**

"Looks like it's starting to swell up pretty good.", Laz observed as Seiji was rubbing his cheek on Laz's left forearm. They were still on the hill, sitting down trying to think of where to stay for the night. At the time, Laz suggested that Seiji use his metal body to try and compress the bruise on his cheek. It was working pretty good as Seiji sighed in relief and smugged happily, "Ahhhh, your Automail body feels like an ice pack."

Laz chuckled at that and said, "Heh, I'm glad I could be of some comfort to you, Brother. Even if I'm not human." Reina just smiled at them, knowing full well of Laz's situation. Seiji had told her all about what Laz truly was, and why even though he was not born of flesh and blood, his soul was born of Seiji's. That alone, which makes him not only Seiji's brother, but human as well.

It was then suddenly, they heard footsteps in the sandy hill coming up at them, and they all turned around to see who it was. They were a little surprised to see that it was the man with the lemons from when they were in the pub. Seiji pointed out, "Hey, you're that guy with the lemons. Belsio, right?" The man didn't even make an attempt to confirm Seiji's question, but simply said to them, "If you all need a place to stay, you can bunk in my place." The three looked at each other, silently asking each other if they should take the offer. It was after they decided to go and follow him, Belsio stated, "Besides, your friends are already bunked there as well."

* * *

**Belsio's Farm

* * *

**

Belsio's place was a quaint little place, but had enough room to bunk the teens in. It also appeared to be a vegetable and plant farm from the look of the lemon trees and crops. An unlikely reunion between Negi's group and Seiji's team was ruined a little as when Asuna spotted Seiji, she drop kicked him. Seiji rubbed his head muttering, "Great, now I'm really sore all over." Asuna shouted out to Laz and Reina, "Just where the hell have you guys been?" The two cringed back in fear at her reaction, but Negi noticed Seiji's swollen cheek as he commented, "That must have hurt." Seiji nodded, "You don't know the half of it."

Asuna noticed it too, and dropped her anger and asked with concern for a friend, "What happened?" After settling down, Seiji told his friends where he and his team went off to, and to what they found out. Asuna was a little confused about this Philosopher Stone business, until Belsio popped up with a tray of cocoa for them. It was then that Reina pointed out, "I know you already know about Negi being the Son of the Legendary Thousand Master.", even she was amazed at her friend and somewhat role model was friends with the son of the most powerful mage ever, "But aren't you going to ask who my friends are?"

Belsio was currently washing a bowl of lemons, so he had his back turned to them. But he replied without turning around, "They're the Crevantes Brothers, right?" Negi smiled at this as he asked, "So you believe them?" He shook his head, "To be honest…not in the least, but you boys must have your reasons for saying that you are." The two just hung their heads in defeat, but not for long as Seiji got back up and asked, "So I take it you're not as obsessed with the Stone as everyone else."

Belsio stopped for a moment as he just looked down at the lemons, seeing his reflection. Then he finally answered, "Everyone is too desperate, or unwilling to forget the wealth the gold once brought us." The teens then took in an understanding as to why the people of Xenotime looked so desperate for them to help complete the Philosopher Stone. Then Belsio hissed, "And Mugear's got them all wrapped around his fingers."

* * *

**Next Day**

**Morning

* * *

**

The gang had slept in two separate rooms, the boys slept in one room with Laz in the middle of the bed while Seiji and Negi slept on opposite sides, each trying to tug a little of the blanket they had. The girls slept together in the same bed with a pillow separating down the middle. It was then that a door was heard opening that woke up seiji as he heard a familiar voice, "Good morning, Uncle Belsio." It was the girl that they had saved from the mine shaft, Elisa.

She was standing in the kitchen watching her uncle clean a new batch of lemons. He still had his back turned to her when he stated, "If your father finds you here, he wont be too happy." Elisa just smiled at this as she told him that her father was too busy talking about the gold mines, that he would never notice her gone. It was then that she noticed on the left of her, the two brothers and three others that were with them. She smiled, "Oh, it's you; the boy named Springfield and the make believe Crevantes Brothers."

Seiji just groaned with annoyance in his voice as he calmly stated, "I'm telling you, Kid, we're the real Crevantes Brothers." It was then that Elisa noticed the bruise on Seiji's face as she looked concerned and asked, "Hey, that must hurt.", Seiji immediately covered his bruise with his right hand in order to hide it, "did somebody hit you because you were telling lies again?" Reina shook her head and explained, "Actually, he got that from the real fake." Elisa looked alarmed and asked, "You mean you're the ones who snuck into Mugear's mansion last night?"

It was then that Seiji couldn't hold it in for very long and vented out his frustration by shouting out, "Of course we did; we cant just sit back and let them use our identities like this! Besides Transmuting gold is a serious offense! Those guys are going down!" it was then that Laz placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him from going on. As he calmed down a bit, he saw the look on Elisa's face…a look of fallen hope for the town. Seiji then huffed as he began to walk out, "I'm gonna go into town and see what I can find out." It was then that he was pulled back on the hood of his jacket by Asuna who scowled, "Not without a chaperone! I'm not waiting around to find Negi's best friend down on the ground with a broken limb." Sighing in defeat, Seiji agreed and the two left for town.

Negi, Laz, and Reina just sighed at this scene, but it was interrupted by Belsio, "Hey, you three." Negi turned to him and asked, "Yessir?" "How'd you kids like to go down to the pharmacy for me?" Laz asked, "What do you need, sir?" "Elisa needs her medication….", he then smirked as he added, "…and your brother…well, he could use a cold compress."

* * *

**Downtown**

**Pharmacy

* * *

**

It was a quaint building as the three entered and proceeded to get the medication for Elisa. However, they were unaware of a certain boy who looked into the window watching them. As they were inside, Negi could hear everyone talking behind their backs, saying they were a bunch of charlatans who had the gall to show their faces. However, some of the people were giving Negi suspicious death glares, telling him to get out. Reina looked around and saw some people coughing just like Elisa did when they first got there. Some were also blind and others were confined in wheelchairs.

'There aren't any signs of trauma on them or even a hint of illness.' Reina thought as she looked at them, 'What kind of illness could do this?' "Hey, you!" The three were caught their attention by the pharmacy's doctor, who was a little on the short side as she ran up to the three teens with a broom in her hands. Negi held his hands up defensively and stated, "I'm sorry if we're not welcomed here, but we just came in for some medicine." The doc just scowled as she whacked Negi on the head, "Well we've not nothing here for traitors or to stop people from telling lies!"

She whacked the air in front of them, shooing the three out. The door slammed shut on them as the trio was left in the cold, and Laz muttered under his breath, "Great. Now how are we supposed to get Elisa's medicine?" "Um, excuse me." The three turned to the left, and to Reina's and Laz's surprise, it was the younger brother to the fake Seiji. He shyfully spoke up to them, "I can get that medicine for you, if you let me." Laz raised an eyebrow as he asked, "But why would you want to do that?" The boy looked up to them and smiled, "To make up for….for me borrowing your identity."

A little later, the three were seated near an abandoned construction site. The boy then handed Laz the medicine and gave his thanks. For a moment, the four were in an awkward silence as they sat there, until Laz spoke up, "I guess we both have older brothers whose tempers get the better of them, eh?" The young boy then asked, "Aren't you mad at us?" Laz looked at the boy and scratched his head, "Well, I guess you have your reasons for it." The boy sighed as he explained to them that it was the only way to work with Mugear. His older brother needed to have some credibility, and the only way to do it was to pass as the only male teenager State Alchemist, the Full-Metal Alchemist.

Negi then asked, "You really want a Philosopher Stone that badly?" The boy nodded as he explained, "My father…he devoted his entire life on the research to create a Philosopher Stone." Reina realized that this boy and his brother must have grown up without their father due to the sad tone in his voice. Then she asked as she leaned in next to the boy, "So your father was an Alchemist too?" The boy nodded and explained that one day he just disappeared from their lives. And his older brother figured that out of love for their father, his brother insisted on completing the research.

The boy was on the verge of crying at this point, but Negi replied, "Sounds almost like me." The boy looked up to Negi confused as he continued to tell him about his dream of becoming a Magister Magi in order to one day find his father. In more ways then one, Negi claimed that in doing this, he was somehow becoming closer to him, even though he wasn't there. Reina nearly beamed with joy at Negi's story, but Laz stated, "That's kind of the opposite to my brother." Reina and the boy looked at Laz confused, while Negi had a look of understanding, seeing that he knew the truth.

Laz told them both that before Seiji was born, his father was an Alchemist too. But then on the day he was born, his father just disappeared and it was just him and his birth mother. For four years he heard the stories that his mother had told him, but in some way, he hated to hear about him. He said just hearing the stories reminded him that his father abandoned them. He then told him that on their growth and training to become Alchemists, Seiji and he had heard and seen people who suffered because of Alchemy going the wrong way.

Reina could relate to that as she subconsciously grasped her right arm. Laz then looked at the young boy and stated, "Listen, if your brother's doing something you know is wrong…please, just be brave and stop him." The boy looked uncertain, but Negi pointed out, "I know it's tough, but if someone else has to intervene, then it'll only make things worse."

The boy looked down and nodded at that as he smiled, "I'll try." Unknown to them, Seiji and Asuna were behind one of the construction material, and overheard the whole thing. Asuna couldn't help but smile at this, as did Seiji at his friend and his younger brother's advice.

Later on, they had walked down a fork in the streets and stopped. Laz then asked trying to make conversation, "Hey, did you know there are an awful lot of people who're not only crippled, but been coughing a lot too." The younger brother flinched at that knowing the truth, but nervously replied, "Um, no?" But Reina then asked pointing to the bag Laz was holding, "But isn't this stuff cough medicine?" Before the young boy, could answer that, he never had the chance to as he and the others saw the boy's older brother appeared at the end of a street they were down on.

The younger brother could tell by the look on his face, he was sorely disappointed at what his younger sibling was doing. With that he walked off, and the younger brother followed suit, leaving the trio behind. But Laz shouted out, "Wait! At least tell us your real name." The young boy stopped and turned to give Laz a smile, "It's Fletcher." And took off, leaving them behind. "Fletcher, eh? That's a good name." The three turned around to see Seiji and Asuna there. "Brother!", Laz stated a little surprised to see them there.

Seiji had told them there was no information passing by, but he did tell them a plan that he and Asuna thought up at the last minute. "You want to go back there? One day later?", Negi asked in complete confusion, as Asuna smirked with her trademark trouble smile, "Yep, they wont expect us that way, or the fact there'll be five of us."

* * *

**That Night

* * *

**

The five had snuck on to the premises without detecting the guards or anyone else. They snuck back into the same spot as before, and Seiji turned to face everyone there and said in a whisper, "Tonight we're going to go with Operation: Mole-Hole." The four looked a little confused at this as Laz asked, "Mole-Hole?" He nodded and clapped his hands together, then placed them the ground in front of them, transmuting a hole big enough for everyone to walk or crawl in.

A few minutes and a lot more transmutations later, they had reached far enough under the complex. Laz asked, "Are we there yet?" Seiji looked forward and answered, "Not sure, but we've got to come up someplace." Asuna growled, "You'd better hope so, because if we don't get out of here, I'm gonna bury you here." Ignoring her, Seiji made one final transmutation and had made an opening that led up.

After they had gotten out of the hole they saw that they had ended up in a hallway. But what caught their attention was a gutter, filled with a fuming and glowing red liquid like substance. Negi was the first to ask out, "What is that?" Reina was the one who answered them all, "I think this might be the Red Water." Asuna asked, "Red Water? What's that?" She explained to them that it was a theoretical catalyst pumped full of Alchemic chemicals. When refined, it was pumped in for purification, and then placed under a megaton of pressure, until it crystallized into a Red Stone.

Laz asked, "A Philosopher Stone?" She shook her head as she looked at the water closely, "No, not really. It's a pale imitation. It's unstable, but still pretty powerful if made the right size." It was Seiji's turn to point something out, "Yeah, I seem to remember something like this back in Mahora Library. An Alchemic theorist named Nash something came up with the idea, but for some reason it never panned out." Before anyone said anything else, Negi was coughing suddenly and collapsed on the ground.

Asuna ran over to him to help him up, "Negi! Come on, snap out of it." Then suddenly Seiji began a coughing fit as well as he nearly collapsed if not for Laz catching him. He weakly stated, "I…I'm having…s-some trouble…breathing…" Laz, in fear of his friend and brother, cried out, "Negi! Brother!" Reina used her Alchemy and transmuted a crystal mouth mask, and ran over to Asuna to make her one as well. However, they didn't know how to help their friends, until a door opened. "This way, come on.", they looked to see who it was and saw that it was none other than the young boy, Fletcher.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

Seiji slowly opened his eyes, at first all he could see was shapes and shadows, but then everything became clear as he saw he was laying on Reina's lap. He slowly got up, seeing everyone as well, he also caught a glimpse at Negi laying on Asuna's lap, but the two quickly broke it up. He then saw Laz and the boy named Fletcher looking at him. He looked around and saw that they were in the lab, but then his attention was turned to Fletcher as he was nearly crying, saying, "I…I'm sorry." Seiji raised an eyebrow, "Why? What did you do?" Laz shook his head, "No, Fletcher, it's what you didn't do, isn't it?" He was quiet until Negi groggily replied, "Fletcher, if you know something, tell us. Because I, as well as Laz, have a feeling that you don't like what's going on here."

Fletcher lowered his head in shame as he explained, "That Red Water you saw…it's actually a toxic substance that's been leaking out of the treatment center from down below the mansion. And that it's been polluting the whole town." Asuna gasped as she asked, "Then why the hell do you still have it?" Fletcher flinched at that but answered her question, "But, it's the vital ingredient to create the Red Stone." Seiji and Negi looked serious at this piece of information as Reina asked, "Is that why the people of Xenotime have been coughing, or have exhibited physical disabilities? It's all because of the Red Water?"

Fletcher couldn't handle the guilt of this any longer as he brought his hands up to his face and cried, "I'm…so sorry." Asuna wasn't fond of whinny kids at all, but when she saw Fletcher like this, she just couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Seiji had gotten up, feeling a little better now that the fumes wore off, and stated, "Alright then, we now know the source of the plague." He looked to Laz and Reina and stated, "We've got to destroy the lab and all of the notes depicting about the Red Water." Negi got up as well and stated, "I agree; this can't continue anymore."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Either of you."

Everyone turned around to see at the door toe the Red Water gutter hall, was Seiji's imposter. Fletcher was the first to call him out, but by his real name, "Russell." "After all the hard work we went through, we've finally created a Red Stone." , Russell pulled something out of his pocket; it was a ruby red stone around the size of a film capsule, and held it up to show everyone, "My father put everything he had into making this, Springfield and Crevantes." He then sneer-smirked at the group, "If you think I'm going to let you destroy that, you're quite mistaken."

Seiji was getting fed up by this and growled, "So you care more about a lame piece of costume jewelry?" Russell growled and frowned at that remark and stored the stone in his pocket. Next to him was a desk lamp as he grabbed it, and with the Red Stone's power, he was able to Transmutate it into a thin broad sword. Seiji, getting a little fed up with this, frowned, "A fake sword from a fake stone.", he then clapped his hands together to being his Alchemic powers, "I think I can top that off." He then placed his right hand on his left arm, and transmuted his trusty arm mounted sword.

Asuna caught a glimpse at his hand, which was now exposed and thought as she saw to what appeared to be a mechanical hand, 'He's got a metal glove underneath? That's weird.' Seiji charged forward, with Russell taking the defensive. As Seiji was close enough, the two older brothers were duking it out with one another. However, both were clearly good at handling a sword as neither one of them were able to nick one another. They finally locked blades, trying to push one another apart; but then as Seiji pushed forward, Russell saw his sword cracking. Seiji saw this and quirked, "I guess that's the difference between you and me, Russell: mine's the genuine article."

Russell growled and was able to knee Seiji in the stomach, causing him to skid back from him. However, Russell then noticed Negi charging up for something, "ELEVEN WIND SPIRITS! BECOME A CHAIN THAT BINDS AND CAPTURES MY ENEMY." Then all of a sudden, eleven arrows of wind magic appeared and shot straight at him, "MAGIC ARCHER, WIND ARROWS OF WARNING!" However, at the last second before they reached the target, Russell transmuted the floor straight up to form a wall that took the blow of the attack.

Russell knew he couldn't win this by the Red Stone alone, so he had to push it farther. He placed his right hand on the steel door that led to the gutter, and with the Transmutation, pulled out a fire hose that was connected to the door. Asuna shouted, "What the hell?" Pointing the hose at the two boys, Russell devilishly smirked, "Red Water, straight from the tap! You've already seen the effects the fumes had on you; if you're doused with it, you're a goner. You'll lose a lot more than your consciousness."

The two looked at each other as both Negi and Seiji nodded in unison at a silent agreement. Seiji got in front of Negi and shouted to his imposter, "Fine! Let it rain!" And then transmuted his arm sword, into a steel umbrella. He gave them his warning and they didn't take it, so he turned on the hose and shot right at them. Luckily with the umbrella, Seiji was able to act as a shield for both his friend and himself. However, the others knew how pointless this was as Asuna shouted, "Guys, knock it off!" Laz agreed, "She's right; Seiji, Negi, this is crazy!"

Russell, trying to reason with them, shouted, "Your brother and girlfriend are right! Just go and you can live!" Asuna shouted, "I'm not his girlfriend!" But that went unrequited as Negi shouted, "Never! I can't let you continue to hurt people with your father's research!" Seiji nodded at that, "Me neither!", Russell was a little surprised by that, but Seiji had more to say, "Besides, I'm not giving up to some naïve kid…who's desperate to be just like a father who…abandoned his own kids!" That's what broke the camel's back as Russell increased the water pressure to full force, causing Seiji to get pushed back. However, he and Negi suddenly slipped on a pool of the Red Water that formed from the attack. The two began to fall as both Asuna and Laz shouted for them both, until they were somehow pushed out of the way.

Everyone was in shock as they saw who had taken the dousing for the two. It was Fletcher as he was on the ground, doused in Red Water and shaking from the effects. Laz ran to him and cradled the boy in his arms, "Hang in there, Fletcher." Reina ran up to the boys, while Russell stared in disbelief at what he had done. Reina looked at Fletcher and said, "he'll be alright if I work fast enough." She clapped her hands together to form the transmutation and placed her hands on him. Then as she lifted her hands up, the Red Water suddenly snaked off Fletcher and into Reina's hands. Then in a split second, she clasped them together, then hands now glowing bright. As soon as the glowing stopped, she opened her hands to reveal a Red Stone the shape and size of a tennis ball.

She then threw the stone away from them and looked at Fletcher, "Fletcher, are you okay?" The young boy stirred up as he regained consciousness and was held up by Laz. He then looked at his brother and realized he had to stop him as he stated, "Russell, the reason Dad wanted to create the Red Stone was to make people happy. But what we've been doing has just done the opposite. Don't you realize the cost at forging the stone is causing everyone in Xenotime to suffer?" At hearing this, Russell lowered his head in shame, even when Fletcher continued as everyone listened on, "It doesn't matter who gets the credit." He then started to sob at what he had to say next, "Because it isn't….because Dad would be ashamed if he saw us now!"

Russell then looked at this and realized this, as he lowered his head in shame. Just then, someone was knocking on the door, and both Russell and everyone else knew it was the guards. "Mr. Crevantes, are you alright in there? We heard something." Russell shouted, "Yeah, I'm fine!" He growled, "I told them not to bug me." Asuna got up and scowled at him, "Maybe they don't fully trust you. Though I can't see why, if you cross out the fact you lied about who you are."

But before anything else, they had to think of something, seeing that the guards were trying to open the door. Just then, Laz saw that Fletcher wasn't in his arms anymore and tried to find him. He saw him near the main door drawing a Transmutation Circle with what appeared to be a plant symbol on it. Russell saw this and questioned, "Fletcher, what are you doing?" Fletcher then placed his hands on the circle, activating his Alchemic power that glowed green, and caused a massive tree to block the doorway.

He then turned to Negi, Seiji and their friends and said, "Run for it!" Slightly confused they stood there waiting for an answer, but heard the door being rammed open. Fletcher then pleaded, "If they catch you here, we'll all be in trouble. I promise we'll explain everything, so just go!" Laz turned to his brother and they both nodded, "Let's go." With that, Laz ran for the nearest window and smashed through it, with everyone following behind.

Russell ran to the window and saw the five retreating forms disappear into the forest. He then turned to his brother, who hung his head as he merely said in a sad tone, "You can blame me…Brother." Russell just looked at him, not in an angered look like he gave him when he saw him talking to the real Seiji's brother and friends. No, this was a look of understanding of his brother's actions; a look saying that he could never blame his brother at all.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Fake Brothers Crevantes; Red Water Syndrome pt.2**


	11. Fake Brothers Crevantes pt2

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Other Brothers Crevantes; Red Water Syndrome pt.2

* * *

****Mugear's Mansion

* * *

**

After the gang had fled the scene, Russell was busy healing Fletcher's wounds using the stone. As he placed the stone he made near Fletcher's wound on his hand, it glowed and the wound resided and healed. The two remained silent for a moment until Russell spoke up, "you promised you would never experiment with Alchemy, Fletcher." Fletcher seemed unfazed as his face was just watching his brother heal him, "I know, but Botanical Alchemy's our specialty, remember?" Russell sighed at that, remembering that they were pretty good with altering plant life in Alchemic use. But he also stated, "True, but you know that Dad didn't like you doing it."

Just then, the door busted open and two guards with automatic rifles came running in, looking around for any clues of the intruders. Just then, Mugear, looking a little frantic, came into the room, "My lab! What have they done to my lab?" Russell sighed at seeing his employer care more about his work than the people working on it. "Mr. Mugear.", he called out, catching the old man's attention, "oh, I'm glad to see you're both alright." His attention turned elsewhere for the moment, "The Stone; has it been damaged?"

Russell sighed as he held it out with a calm smile, "No need to worry, sir. It's intact." As his brother gave the stone to Mugear, Fletcher looked at the man warily. Mugear smiled as he saw this boy's accomplishment, "It's a decent size; I commend you for getting this far." Then he looked at the two seriously, "But I'm afraid our benefactors have pushed up our time tables.", he then smiled snidely, "I need you to move on directly with our contingency plan." Russell looked shocked as he heard this; that was the last thing he wanted to resort to. So he plead with Mugear, "But sir, we've made good progress. We don't need to resort to that."

Mugear gave him a look, saying he wasn't taking no for an answer, "Are you questioning the only one who's given you a chance?" Russell looked down, feeling defeated about this, but knew he couldn't back down, "No, sir." Mugear saw that look on the boy's face and that dread up stupid memories. He spoke out loud as he pulled something out, "You know, there was once a wizard who could do for us what other Alchemists could do. He refused to help, saying it would endanger the lives of everyone in town, so he left this village as a disgrace to Xenotime.", he pulled out a strange fishbowl that was held on to by a gun handle and strange diodes sticking on top, an in it was half a bowl of Red Water. "There was also once another Alchemist like you, who couldn't do as I asked him. He left here as well with his tail between his legs and was never heard from again."

He then plopped the rock in the bowl and then the device activated. Russell asked, not liking this, "What is that?" Mugear then pointed the device towards the ground and answered, "With this machine, even a non-Alchemist like myself has options." Then suddenly a red energy shot at the floor, manipulating the wood to shoot up like ribbons and then ensnared both Russell and Fletcher. They struggled to get free but to no avail, but Russell growled, "Why are you doing this?"

Mugear smiled evilly at them, "Because I can." He chuckled at this, "You honestly think I'm a fool, don't you? That I don't know that the real Crevantes Brothers have dark tan skin, and that the older brother has an Automail hand. Or that you're the sons of Nash Tringham."

* * *

**Belsio's Farm

* * *

**

The teens had stealthy got back inside, and were tiptoeing back to their rooms. "A lot of excitement up at the mansion, eh kids?" The five of them froze in place as Belsio had shown himself sitting down near the fireplace. The teens just chuckled nervously as Belsio spoke up, "the second night in a row. There's not much hope for you kids." Just then they heard coughing from within the guest room and Asuna was the one to recognize it, "Is that Elisa? She's still here?" He nodded, "Her father's going to be furious, but she wanted to stay here. With her coughing like that, I didn't have much of a choice." He then looked at the teens and asked, "So what happened up there?"

Sitting by the fire, everyone had a cup of cocoa as the kids explained to their only friend in town. Belsio raised an eyebrow and looked surprised by this news as he confirmed their information, "Red Water?" Reina nodded as she sipped her cup, "They want to crystallize it and turn it into a Red Stone." Seiji just huffed, "Compared to the Philosopher Stone, it's just a cheap imitation." Belsio was silent at the moment until he spoke up again, "so I guess Nagi was right about them using it." Negi immediately lit up at this as he nearly jumped up from his seat, asking, "Did you say Nagi? As in Nagi Springfield?"

Belsio nodded at that and Asuna asked from his reaction, "Who is he, Negi? A relative of yours?" Laz answered, "Nagi is the first name of the Thousand Master; Negi's father." Asuna nearly went wide eye with that as she asked Belsio, "So then it's Negi's father the townspeople hate?" Belsio nodded, "Pretty much. It's because he refused to help Mugear create the Red Stone."

The kids were a little surprised by this as Belsio told them about how around twelve years ago, Nagi came into town. It had been worse for wear as the mines were nearly drying up from their gold supply. Mugear, being the most needful of it, tried to convince Nagi to making a Red Stone from the Red Water that was discovered in the mountains. Belsio had told them that Nagi refused to do such a thing, saying that using the Red Water would come with a terrible price. Thanks to Mugear, the townspeople acted liked they didn't care about that, and just wanted the stone.

"In the end, Nagi still refused to help and left town.", Belsio replied, "And because of that, the town resented him for abandoning them like the way they were." Laz spoke up, "Still, that's no reason to hold a grudge. Maybe the plague's the price that Mr. Springfield was talking about." Negi took a sip as he stated, "I guess so, but those boys…they both said that their father had put his whole life in researching the Red Water." Asuna huffed, "Probably another lie." Belsio then thought of something and spoke out his hunch, "Unless…maybe they're the sons of Nash Tringham."

Everyone else turned to that as Seiji asked, "Nash Tringham? You mean the theorist on the Red Water? The man who came up with using it?" Belsio nodded as he told them everything about it. He told them that Tringham was from Xenotime originally, but went to the State Military and to Central HQ in order to study it. He was gone for years, until one rainy night he just showed up, out of the blue and worse for wear. When he asked on how the research had gone, he had just said he abandoned it, as well as his family, saying he was a failure as a husband and father. But he wouldn't tell him anything on what happened in Central.

He saw his friend as a wet wounded animal ready to be pounced on, and considering Mugear being the towns biggest land baron, he had found the one prey to make a meal ticket out of. He drew Nash back into the research on the Red Water to produce a Red Stone. As a result the city began to prosper once more; the town was once more lit by gold. Furnaces were aflame; vendors filled the streets with their wares. Life once again returned to the people in Xenotime, but not without a price.

As soon as the gold came, a mysterious plague began to spread all over Xenotime like wildfire. The people were starting to develop coughs, but that wasn't the worst of it. The infants born around the time had become sick as well; some developing coughing fits, others going blind, and other symptoms becoming more life threatening. Many babies eventually succumbed to the plague, dying at birth and more so. Belsio looked at his mug and frowned, "It's ironic; we had all the money we wanted, but we couldn't by a cure."

It was then that Seiji asked, "Elisa was born back then wasn't she?" Belsio nodded, "when she was a baby, an alchemic doctor named Tim Marcoh passed through town." He told them that he had heard about the sickness and said that he'd do whatever he could to help them. He was able to save not only Elisa, but many others with a strange tool that glowed bright red when it was used.

This caught Seiji's attention as he asked, "It glowed?" Then Laz asked, "The doctor's tool…do you think it was the real thing?" Belsio shrugged, "Whatever it was, we have that to thank for Elisa's survival." He then looked back at the kids as he went on, "I hounded Nash all about the Red Water, but all he said was 'It's my fault…I brought it out, again'." He told them that he was going to stop Mugear from using the Red Water in a phase 3 usage. "That was the last I or anyone else ever saw of him. As soon as he disappeared the mines went dry and the town went on the decline again."

Belsio had finished telling them everything he knew and simply said, "If those boys are indeed Nash's son's…they must have come looking for him, or his research."

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Seiji and Laz were sitting outside, thinking on what had happened and what they had been told. One simple Red Stone had brought the town of Xenotime a chance to shine again, but at the same time brought a suffering like no other. It was then that Laz asked his brother, "Brother?", Seiji turned from where he sat, looking up at the moon, and looked to Laz, "What is it, Laz?" Laz looked at his brother for guidance as he asked, "Is it wrong? Those two just wanted something to bring them closer to their father."

Seiji just looked back at the moon, and simply stated, "Please! Those two are just using their father's name to justify their own selfish causes." "Maybe, but is it any different than what we're doing?", Laz shot back. Seiji gave him a look, telling him to drop it, but Laz went on, "All I'm saying is, Seiji, is that I think I know how they feel." Seiji had to sigh in defeat to that as he knew that Laz didn't have a real father, or that he himself didn't know his real father at all. He shouldn't have said something like that to burn Laz like he did. Then Laz pointed out, "And I'm pretty sure…that you know it too." Seiji didn't react to that openly but on the inside, he knew it too. In some cases, it was true he hated his father for abandoning him and his mother, but there were times he wished he knew him and had been close to him, like a father and son was.

Inside, Negi was looking out through the window as he thought about what Belsio said about his father. 'That would explain why everyone in town hates the name Springfield.' he thought to himself. It was then that Asuna popped up, in her pj's. She looked at him and asked, "Okay, what's with the frown, Negi?" Negi shook it off as he gave her a fake smile, "It's nothing, Asuna. Really." She walked up to him and merely said, "Negi, I know that look and it usually says, 'I've got a lot on my mind and I'm keeping it bottled up'."

Negi sighed in defeat, knowing full well that Asuna wasn't going to let it go. He sighed and spoke up, "I guess I was just thinking that now that I know my father didn't do anything wrong…well, I guess I'm just thinking that…Well, Xenotime had nothing before the Red Stone, but it's suffering from it as well." Asuna sat down as he went on, "And if we stop the production of the Red Stone, things will just get worse for them."

Asuna saw what was eating at Negi and gave him a little confidence builder, by popping one on his head. He rubbed his skull, as he groaned, "What was that for?" She huffed, "for being a bonehead." She looked at him now and gave him a look of understanding, "You heard that this Red Water stuff's causing problems for this town. Then they'd be better off without it and finding something else to make this town shine."

Negi looked at Asuna with a look of surprise by this, but gave her his real smile, "You're right! Starting tomorrow, we have to stop Mugear and destroy the Red Water." She smiled, seeing the old Negi come back, but then gave him a death glare, "By the way, just because I'm being nice to you doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook from that girlfriend comment!" Negi sighed, seeing the old Asuna come back again as he left the room to go to bed.

* * *

**Mugear's Mansion**

**Holding Block

* * *

Russell and Fletcher were both cuffed in a holding room as they were imprisoned. Mugear sneered at them through a barred window, "You're useless; you just had to put the contingency Phase 2 into effect!" Russell turned his head away to avoid Mugear's gaze, but it was then that Fletcher asked, "Brother? What's Phase 2?" Mugear chuckled at that, deciding to give the boys the ugly truth about how to truly crystallize the Red Water, "Simple, really. You introduce the Red Water into the drinking supply of pregnant women. It permeates their placenta, a factory of biological condensing." **

Fletcher looked at this information with horror as he gasped, "No." Russell was seething with anger, not wanting to hear this anymore, "YOU SHUT UP!" However, Mugear went on with his delight, "When the process is done, you extract it from the corpse and transmute it into a stone." He chuckled as he saw the boys' shocked expression, "It's foolproof! Lets Mother Nature do the work for us." But then he just huffed as he stated, "It's a real shame. You boys have obviously inherited your father's cowardice."

He then proceeded to walk away, but Russell stopped him, "Mugear, wait! Did our…did our father ever do that method on someone?" And Fletcher also asked, "We also heard that you tried to have Negi's father try to do the same thing with the Red Water." Mugear merely turned and spoke up, "No. In the end, both of them had a crisis of morality and either left town or backed out. For Springfield, he refused to help, stating that the Red Water would cause problems instead of solving them." He then smirked at the boys as he finished, "Though it's a shame for your father; if he had just gone through with it, he would have saved his wretched life."

After hearing that, Russell went wide eyed and growled, "Liar! You said that he left here alive." Mugear merely shrugged as he asked, "Did I?" And just walked away while hearing Russell shout out for him to come back. As he walked down, he remembered the younger brother stating the name Negi, 'That was the name of the Thousand Master's son.' He smiled at this opportunity; the father was too smart to dupe in, but the son would be an easy target. He then pulled something out of his pocket; a Red Stone that was the shape and size of a tennis ball. He had found it in the lab and realized this was made by one of the intruders. He chuckled at these findings and decided to tell his partners of this.

He had found them to where they usually met, near the Red Water vats and told what happened. He then reassured them, "I've taken care of everything; all we have to do now is convince the Real Crevantes Brothers and Springfield to help us now." The girl merely turned to her silver haired companion and stated to Mugear, "You make it sound so easy, but those boys are more complex than you think." The silver haired boy nodded, "I agree on that. It's easier said than done." Mugear was not about to back down now, "I can handle a couple of children! Please, just put a little trust in me." After a moment of silence, the girl just shrugged, "It's your gamble, do as you want." Mugear chuckled as he left the two alone, preparing for tomorrow.

The silver haired boy then advised, "Are you sure about this? You know of his phase 3 will just get in our way, Lust." Lust just merely walked to her companion and silkily wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder and cooed, "It doesn't matter, Vicious. The Master said this place has outlived its usefulness, whatever Mugear does with the Red Water it's not our concern." The one now called Vicious smirked at this as he placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed his cheek to hers playfully. She then cooed out, "One way or another, things'll work out."

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Mugear's Mansion

* * *

**

Laz, Negi, and Reina were present in the lab to which they had broken into last night. It seemed that in the morning, Mugear's men had brought them up to merely talk to the man. They told them their boss wanted to see them to make a tender offer they couldn't refuse. The three knew about what he was trying to make them do, but they had other plans. As soon as they were in the room, they were greeted by an apology by Mugear.

"I'm terribly sorry for what's happened to you, Mr. Full-Metal, as well as you, Mr. Springfield. I apologize for the people's rudeness towards you." He then turned to Laz, who he thought was Seiji, "And you, I had no idea that those two were imposters; I was completely fooled by them. We all were I'm afraid to say." All three of them weren't buying it, seeing as how they knew what this guy was capable of. The only reason they had come was to help the two Tringham Brothers and to stop this Phase 2 or 3 from what they heard.

Mugear then went on, "I know you all must have work to do, but there's a matter I could use your help in." Negi asked, a little suspicious, "Something to do with the substance, Red Water?" Mugear lit up, surprised, "Oh, so you have heard of it? That'll save me from explaining it to you." He then walked up to them and looked to Reina, "The truth is I've also done my research. And I happen to hear from certain others that you, Miss Makati, are an expert at Crystal Alchemy." He then pulled out the Red Stone that the Tringham Brothers had made. Reina's face took on a look of seriousness as she looked at the stone and as Mugear asked, "What do you think, Reina? It's the product of Red Water crystallization. A prototype for your masterpiece."

She looked to Mugear and asked, "And what exactly would I do with it?" Mugear simply smiled, seeing the bait being taken, "First of all, together we can save Xenotime with it. Once the gold mines have been restored the town can get back on its feet again." Negi didn't openly say it, but he didn't like this at all, but they needed to stall for some time, "That sounds like a good cause. But I need to ask you something; where are the fake Brothers?" Mugear merely shrugged as he stated, "Taken care of. They're in the cellar."

With that said, Reina clapped her hands together, and merely touched the stone in Mugear's hands with just her right index finger. Within a second, the stone broke down back into liquid. Mugear was shocked and asked in a tone of frustration, "What'd you do that for?" Reina then put on a sinister grin, "We'll talk about the work later, right now there's something we want in on." Mugear looked a little confused but Laz answered, "We'd like to help in on this Phase 3 that you have on."

Mugear lit up, forgetting about the stone that was destroyed, "Oh, then you're all accepting my request for assistance then?" They all nodded and he just simply said to follow him, and they did. Though if he had been more observant, he would have noticed a radio receiver on Laz.

* * *

**Cellar Dungeon

* * *

**

Russell and Fletcher were awaiting their fate to whatever would happen to them. It was then that Fletcher noticed a figure near the door as he nudged his brother, "Russell." He looked up and then suddenly, the door was transmuted into steel pipes, revealing Seiji and Asuna at the door. Fletcher, being a little surprised by this, asked, "Seiji? What are you doing here?" Seiji gave them a serious but puzzled look on his face and asked, "I know that you guys are Nash Tringham's sons." The two were a little surprised by this but listened to what he asked, "But what I don't know is why you kept his research going?"

A moment of silence was swept across the room until Russell answered, "Because…it was his dream. And it was my duty as his son to finish it." Asuna then huffed as she stated, "And you think your father would be proud now? Do you realize the suffering that Red Water's causing everyone?" The two boys lowered their heads in shame, especially Russell, but Asuna then said, "Well, your father knew it and that's why he stopped it. Negi's dad also knew and that's why he told the town to stop as well."

Then Seiji walked to the boys, and clapped his hands, and placed them on the wooden shackles on the boys' hands. He then transmuted the shackles into little bits of wood. He then got up as he said, "Live your own lives, and stop pretending to be someone your obviously not." He then walked towards the door and left, but not before Asuna smirked at them, "Who knows, you might even like being you for a change."

As the two left, Russell came rushing behind them, getting their attention, "Wait!" The two turned around and listened to Russell, "If Mugear's planning on getting your friends to help him with going to the Phase 3; we can show you where he keeps his top secret projects at." The two looked a little uncertain at this, but Fletcher spoke up, "It's the least we could do to help."

Seiji just looked at them, turned around and huffed, "Do what you want." Asuna just smirked at Seiji as Russell and Fletcher led the way to the Red Water Spring mines.

* * *

**Spring Mines

* * *

**

Deep down to the factory levels of the mansion, lay a huge section of machines constantly pumping Red Water. But in the mid section was a lab space and in the center a strange device shaped like a steam ball, but in the center had Reina's accidental Red Stone in the center. Standing five feet away from it were Laz, Reina, and Negi as Mugear was standing right next to it like a proud parent.

He was explaining to them that the intent of Phase Three was to gain access into Military Applications with the stone and this device was the key to it. He went on explaining that while the Red Stone was a powerful amplifier, it was discovered that while in use but when split like an atom, it released tremendous amounts of Alchemic energy that stretched as far as three hundred square miles. The kids did not like this one bit as Mugear finished with his little lecture by smiling at them smugly, "I've chosen to call this little number the Philosopher Bomb."

He then unhooked the device from the pressure valve and smugly bowed to them, "As both members of the State Military and the Magic Association, please help me bring the attention of this bomb to both the Fuehrer and the Grand Elders." Reina was the first one to ask something, "Before we help there's something I've been meaning to ask you. We know that Negi's father left town, but whatever happened to Nash Tringham? Just so we might need his help." Mugear pondered on that and simply said, "Oh, his research wasn't going anywhere so I had to let him go."

Reina folded her arms together before she replied, "Strange. You don't seem like the type of person to let someone go once they know all you secrets." Mugear didn't like where this was going as he frowned, "I'm afraid I'm missing the implication." She gave him a glare as she answered, "I'm saying I don't answer to murderers, Mugear." His face went wide with shock but then Laz spoke up, "And as for introducing the bomb: No." Mugear growled small but he was seething mad as Laz went on, "You claim this device has potential, but all you've made is another weapon for War." Negi nodded, "That's the last thing the world needs. Sorry, but neither the State Military nor the Magic Association is in the business for war anymore."

Mugear lightly stepped back to a few controls as he stated to them, "Really…?" He then pressed a switch and then the concrete floor shingles came up, each trapping them in a tight box chain. And then out of the walls, two dangerous looking drills on extension arms were held in front of Laz as Mugear yelled, "In that case, none of you are getting out of here alive! There are plenty of other Alchemists or Wizards I can use!" Laz was on the verge of peeing himself, if he was capable of such a thing, as the drills got closer to him. Mugear snickered evilly, "Now let's see if the State Alchemist of the People bleeds or not!"

Reina and Negi both shouted, "LAZ! NO!" The drills shot forward and pierced his chest and back. The drills then pulled out and the shackles released the limp body that fell to the floor. Mugear had a smug look on his face at this while Reina looked worried and on the verge of crying, while Negi inspected him and sighed in relief. Mugear walked up to the body as he shouted, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you so fragile? A hack in a cheap suit of body armor?" But it was then that he noticed something odd; no blood, guts, or even muscle tears were seeping out of the wounds, just a strange purple mist like substance.

Mugear was stuttering as he went over to the body and tried to make sense at what was going on here. "I-Impossible! How is there no blood or anything else? It's unexplainable! But everything can be explained.", he told himself out loud as he inspected the body. Suddenly, a giant block of rock shot down below and transmuted into a stair way. Then suddenly, the Alchemic energy from the blocks shot at Negi and Reina's prison as the block cages changed into statues, releasing them.

Then down walked Seiji, Asuna, and the Tringham Brothers as Negi and Reina ran towards them. As Seiji stepped down he glared at Mugear and spoke up, "Mugear! You made two big mistakes!" Mugear shouted, "What? Who are you?" Then suddenly, Laz shot up, nearly scaring Mugear, and ran over to the others, "Brother! What took you so long? He put holes in my body!" Seiji merely apologized while Mugear, Russell, and even Fletcher stared in awe at this turn of events.

Seiji merely shrugged, "Sorry, Laz, me and the others got a little sidetracked." It was then that Mugear snapped out of it, shouting, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?" The kids stopped their little reunion with one another, as Negi stated, "Mistake #1: you only thought we came up here to see your research. We only came here to stop you from continuing to spill out your poison!" Mugear merely growled at this turn of events, and brought up his bowl fish device, and activated it with a few crystallized water pieces. He transmuted the front into a shotgun barrel and fired at Seiji; luckily the young alchemist brought up his left arm at the last minute and was pushed back from the shot.

Seiji then growled, "And Mistake#2…the State Alchemist of the People…", he said as everyone saw not only his mechanical hand, but also a metallic forearm, "…is me." Asuna thought only one thing in her head, 'A gauntlet that goes up to the elbow? Compensate much?' Mugear gasped as he whispered, "A mechanical forearm and hand?", he grinned as he spoke up, "So that's why they call you the Full-Metal Alchemist." Seiji smirked, "That's right, and I'm gonna make you remember that, Mugear."

He growled as he pulled something out of his jacket, a small smoke bomb that he activated and threw near them. It went off, blinding them with Asuna shouting, "Smokescreen? That's dirty fighting!" it was Laz who saw Mugear making his way towards a hallway. "Brother!", he said to Seiji, who saw to where Mugear was going. He then shouted, "Come on everyone, it's time for a good old chase!"

With that said, everyone was in pursuit of Mugear and the Philosopher Bomb that he held. Negi asked Russell, "Where exactly is Mugear heading?" Russell answered, "He's headed for the Red Water spring mines. It's where the water's dug up from the mountain." They ran and they ran, until finally they reached a huge cylinder shaped room with a huge pit like bottom, and a circular railing going around the room. But they didn't see any sign of Mugear as Seiji cursed, "Damn! Where'd he go?"

Just then, they heard a huge clanging sound as from when they looked at the mid center, they nearly peed their pants. Mugear was sitting at the controls of a giant digging machine that was connected to the ceiling and floor of the room, with three giant and dangerous arms with drills at the end of them. Mugear grinned evilly as he shouted, "It's the end of the line for you brats!" He then pulled on a lever that activated one of the arms; the drills spun at incredible speed, and launched itself towards them, hoping to puree them all. Unfortunately, the teens dodged it, going in different directions, with Seiji, Negi, and Russell being the targets for the arms.

Mugear turned his attention to the three boys as he tried to drill them to mince meat. Meanwhile, Laz ran over to one of the walls and slammed his fists together to activate his Alchemic powers. He slammed them into the wall in front of him, and formed a crude ladder up to the support mechanism for the device that Mugear was using. He looked down to Fletcher and said, "Hop on my back." Fletcher did as he asked, and with Fletcher on his back, they proceeded to climb to the top.

Reina saw this too and used her alchemy to create a crystal ladder that led down to the bottom mechanism. "Reina, what are you doing?", Asuna asked as she saw her new friend go down. Reina replied, "I've got to stop it at the bottom. That's what." She then slid down as Asuna cursed silently, "Damn, why do I have to have crazy friends?" She then flew her arms out, and joined Reina as she climbed down after her.

Meanwhile, Negi used his magic to physically enhance himself long enough to dodge the drill as it lanced into the wall. Russell ran but jump-dodged and rolled on the ground as his drill nearly got him. Mugear growled as he shouted, "Why can't you kids just die?" He dragged the drill as it was still in the wall, trying to get to Russell. It was then that Mugear shouted as he tried to kill the boys, "I'll never surrender the Red Water! As long as I have it, nothing can stop me! NOTHING!"

This time he had the three boys in his sights and ready for the kill. But before he could strike them with the drilling mechanisms, the rotator coil that held the machine in place, was somehow jammed up. As Mugear was trying to figure out what had happened, Russell and Seiji jumped on their collective drill and Negi was charging up his magic for one final attack. Mugear looked up to see what it was that had stopped him, and saw the two younger brothers, use their alchemy to create two hands out of the concrete ceiling and grasp the rotator mechanism, as well as create roots that gummed up the gears to it. He then looked down and saw the two girls; the female Alchemist had created crystal spikes that shot out at the lower rotator and skewered it through and making a crystal collar to hold it. Mugear growled in anger but looked up as he heard someone shout out, "RASTEL MASKEL MAGISTER! ELEVEN WIND ARROWS! SPRING FORTH FROM MY HAND AND THROTTLE MY ENEMY!" Negi had caste his spell and eleven arrows of wind energy shot at the drill that was chasing him, and destroyed it as it fell down the pit to where Reina and Asuna were standing over. Asuna shouted, "Hey, watch it!"

Russell then drew a Transmutation on his drill and transmuted vines and roots to entangle and gum up the drill. Seiji merely clapped his hands together and transmuted the drill he stood on and made it into a big bulb head with a goofy mad face on it. Mugear just sat there and calmly groaned as he sneered at the teens, "Damn you. You and your Magic and Alchemy." The boys just stood and glared at the old man as he went on, "If it weren't for you zealots, scientists would have been guiding this world into a new and enlightened age."

Seiji was the one to speak up as he pointed at the hole made by Russell's drill, "Enlightened like that?" as Asuna and Reina got back up, they saw to what Seiji was pointing at; a hidden room filled with bodies, having been exposed to the toxic Red Water. Mugear scowled as he put up a front, "Red Water is dangerous, kids. It's the cost of progress." Just then, Laz, while letting Fletcher hold on to him by his shoulder, spoke up, "Science that doesn't help people is no science at all."

Before Mugear could even retaliate, the whole shaft began to shake tremendously as Mugear questioned, "What's going on?" It was then that Russell spoke up, "the drills must have caused the mines to become unstable." Then suddenly, a few walls down below to bust open, shooting out Red Water. The kids knew that they had to bail out of there, but as they did, only Negi and Seiji noticed that Mugear was remaining as he shouted, "I'll never….surrender…. the spring!" It was then that the ceiling collapsed on Mugear, taking him, the drill machine, and his precious Philosopher Bomb.

As Seiji was about to use his Alchemy to close a door, he noticed two figures looking back at him, in the flooding room. Then they suddenly disappeared as he closed up a door and ran for it. as he ran for it, he asked in his thoughts, 'Just who were those two?'

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

The teens had run outside and out of the mansion as most of the guards ran out, screaming about the Red Water about to flood the town. The kids saw the mountain leaking the Red Water as it came out, and then gushers of it shot out like a water fountain. Seiji looked to Laz and replied, "If we're gonna do something, now's a good time to get to work!" Laz nodded as he looked to Reina, "Reina." She nodded, "You can count on me." After that said, the three ran, Seiji and Reina ran towards the forest, while Laz ran for the streaming Red Water.

Laz was just inches away from the water, until he punched his fists together to activate his Alchemy. And then slammed them onto the ground, creating gutter fissures that went in different directions around the mountain, in which the Red Water was directed in to. Next came Seiji's and Reina's turn as they clapped their hands and placed them on the ground in unison. Then there was a huge up roaring sound as Negi and the others saw a giant barrier made of stone and crystals come all around between the town and the mountain. The Red Water waved its way towards the barrier and slammed on it, almost trying to break itself free.

Seiji, Reina, and Laz who showed up, surveyed their handiwork as Negi, Asuna, and the Tringham Brothers showed up. Seiji looked around and replied, "Alright, that'll hold. Now if we can just find a drain, or something to absorb the water." Fletcher looked at the mountain and back at the barrier; and wanting to help out, he ran to one of the bigger trees near them, and drew his Plant Transmutation Circle on the trunk of it. He then placed his head on the circle, the circle glowing bright green as Fletcher's Alchemic attempt was starting.

Then suddenly, all the trees in the mountain started to glow bright green altogether as suddenly, the Red Water was being absorbed into them. As the trees absorbed the water, the trees became as red as Ruby, as Asuna just awed at this, "What's going on?" Negi was the one to answer that, "The trees…they're absorbing all the Red Water." Then Laz pointed out, "I think I saw something like this in the lab in Mugear's Mansion." Seiji pointed out, "Yeah, that's right. They were detoxifying the Red Water with plants."

Fletcher was still using his Alchemic power when he felt a hand touch his. He opened his eyes to see who it was, and it was none other than Russell, smiling at him. Fletcher smiled, "See? I told you it works." Russell nodded and said, "Yeah, now let's finish this." Now that both of them were there, both their Alchemic powers combined and became more powerful, finishing absorbing the Red Water until the spring was run dry. As the trees did so, they became bigger and bigger, until they were around the size of Red Wood trees. Asuna just stared in awe at all of this, never seeing anything like this. Negi smiled, "They pulled through, well done." The brothers then had one final alchemic move left as Fletcher apologized to the trees, "Thank you, Trees. Sorry for this." Then suddenly, the trees became ice blue and were near to crumbling down. Russell turned for a moment and looked to Negi, "Negi! We need you to use your wind magic on this."

Negi nodded at this and got into a stance, chanting, while the winds all around them became strong. "WIND FLOWER: WIND AND DIRT, DANCE WILDLY!", Negi finished as a huge but gentle whirlwind blew in all around them. Then the trees, being hit by the wind, shattered into tiny blue crystals that flew into the wind over the town of Xenotime. The townspeople who were all outside looked up and saw the beautiful scenery; they were all in complete awe at this and some saying it was the work of a skillful mage. Elisa's dad was outside and he got a glimpse at this, saying awe, "Did…did that Springfield boy do all of this?"

On Belsio's farm, Belsio and Elisa saw the sky, as Belsio smirked, "I guess those kids did pretty good."

* * *

**Train Station

* * *

**

After the kids had all gotten down, the townspeople had asked them of what they did. After Seiji and Russell had explained to them, thanks to the proof of a certain tape that Seiji and Laz had made of Mugear confessing all his deeds and schemes on. The townspeople had apologized to the boys and thanked them, including the Tringham Brothers for their diligence in saving them.

Now the kids were at the train, with the Tringham Brothers, Elisa, and Belsio to say their goodbyes. Elisa handed to Asuna a gift of thanks for them, a basket of Belsio's fine lemons, thanks to Russell and Fletcher's help. Asuna took them with a smile, "Oh, thank you." Then Fletcher stated, "You should come back to Xenotime. This town will be even better when you come back." Seiji, Negi, Russell, and Belsio were having their own discussion as Seiji asked, "So you're staying in Xenotime for a little while?"

Russell nodded, "Pretty much. Belsio says that our agricultural alchemy could be pretty helpful with the town's new method of shining." Negi asked, "Really, what's that?" Belsio answered, "We're planning to turn what's left of Mugear's mansion into the biggest farm in Xenotime." It was then that Russell asked Seiji, "So after this, you'll still be going after the Philosopher Stone?" Seiji nodded at this, catching Asuna and Reina's attention.

Russell then stated, "IF you want to, I can tell you exactly how we crystallized the Red Stone." Seiji looked surprised by this as he asked, "But why?" Russell merely shrugged, "It's not much for atonement, but I think you deserve to know." After a pause, Seiji shook his head, stating with a small smile, "Thanks, Russell, but me and my brother will find the real one on our own." Russell just had to smile at that, but nudged, "By the way, you took the State Alchemist exam and passed it as a teenager, right?" Seiji nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Russell merely asked as he shrugged, "So what are the odds that I'll pass and become one like you?" That earned a blank stare from Seiji as everyone laughed at this until they boarded the train, waving goodbye to their friends.

* * *

**On the Train Home

* * *

**

Negi was looking at a particular wrist bracelet; it was a thin chain of silver with a small pendulum on it with the Yin/Yang sign and a few Latin inscriptions on it. Asuna caught a look at it and asked, "Where'd you get the bracelet, Negi?" He simply replied, "Belsio gave it to me." Asuna lit up, "He did?" Negi nodded, "He said it was something my dad entrusted to him, and asked if he could give it to me in case he would meet me." Asuna looked confused and asked, "So…what kind of bracelet is it? is it magic?" Negi nodded, "Actually, it's a magic activation item. It acts like a wand of some sorts."

Seiji then shot out, "Well, that's a good thing to have, in case you lose or break your staff." Negi glared at him for that, but everyone's attention shot as Reina shouted, "WHAT?" They all turned and saw that she was holding a letter that she found in the basket of lemons. Laz asked, "What is it?" She turned away, not wanting them to read it. She gave them a worried look, "Drop it! It's nothing, okay!" Laz, Seiji, and Asuna gave her a mischievous grin and said in unison, "Oooh?" The three then launched at her fighting over the letter, jumping all around them trying to get to the letter.

When Asuna finally caught the letter, she saw it was from Russell and read it out loud.

_Dear Seiji,_

_Thank you for all the help and words of wisdom that you and your brother and friends had given me._

_I'm sorry I was such a smart ass to you and your friends at first._

_But I am going to try and be a better brother to Fletcher, and I'll try hard to follow in your example, Seiji. Both as an Alchemist and a Brother._

_I guess you being a year older than me make a big difference. I might even decide to become a State Alchemist like you do if we ever get the chance to go to Mahora and see you guys._

_Well, have a good trip back._

_Russell_

Reina whined, "It's no fair. He's fourteen like me yet he's at your height, Seiji." Everyone just laughed it up, seeing Reina's frustrated look on her face. Then Laz asked his brother, "you think those two are going to be alright?" Seiji nodded, "Yeah, they'll be fine.", he then looked out the window, seeing the country side pass them by as they were going home, "Maybe we will, too."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Rainy Day**


	12. A Rainy Day

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**: **A Rainy Day

* * *

****Mahora Library

* * *

**

It was a dark cloudy day at the library, even the windows were darkened due to the weather outside. It was the summer break and already it was starting to have some signs of rainy weather. Everyone was in their dorm room, either sleeping or doing something to pass the time as it looked imminent for rain. However, there were those who wanted to work the summer shift at the library, those being Nodoka and Yue. Nodoka was wearing a white sweat shirt with a hood on it, with a bunny insignia on the front, with a blue mini skirt, black socks that nearly went up to her knees, and white and purple sneakers. Yue wore a black sleeveless turtleneck T-shirk with two skin tight glove sleeves that didn't go to her shoulders, a plaid mini skirt, and dark blue stockings with black combat boots.

They had spent most of the afternoon reorganizing and putting back books that had been checked out recently. Seeing is that they heard that Seiji and Laz were called away to some important Library meeting in a small town far from Mahora. Nodoka was putting away the last book and walked over to her work desk, thinking, 'Why? It's strange, but ever since Seiji and his younger brother came to work here, they're always going to some library meeting somewhere around Japan.'

Yue looked at her friend for a moment and thought, 'She must be thinking about Seiji again.' She smirked at this, 'She really is in love with him.' But then sighed as a familiar voice boomed in the library, "HEY GUYS! TIME TO STOP WORKING AND START HAVING FUN!" Haruna jumped out of nowhere to surprise her two best friends. She was wearing a white tight T-shirt that showed off her chest, a black leather jacket, tight black pants with a blue skirt on top, and black and white sneakers.

She had recently come in, trying to scare her friends back into reality. Yue was always with her poker face, if not with a little emotion to it. However, she noticed her friend daydreaming again and walked over to her.

Haruna shook her friend roughly and in a violent yet comical way. "Nodoka. Nodoka! Wake up! Stop daydreaming on the job!"

Nodoka shot up from her work desk groggily. "Haruna? What is it?"

"You were half asleep here! We're all going later to the Comic-con downtown before it starts raining!" Haruna shouted enthusiastically.

Nodoka shook her head and stated, "No that's alright, I'm just gonna stay a little longer and finish up the work." Her friends just stared at her for a moment until Yue smiled a little, "Okay, but if you want to come along, you'll know where we'll be at." Nodoka smiled and nodded, "Okay." She watched as the two walked out of the room. Nodoka quickly got back to work at the books.

* * *

**Few Hours Later

* * *

**

Nodoka had been at fast pace as she had finished all of her duties as Librarian. She sat down to take a breather as she S looked out the window and frowned. It had started to rain quite hard, and rainy days always made her feel so depressed.

It had been a little over a week since Seiji and Laz had left suddenly. The others had been very upset when Nodoka had told them the two had left. Yue was surprised by this a little bit, and surprisingly Haruna was comically angry as well. When the three had told the Dean about this, he had said that the two were free to come and go as they pleased. Still, no one was happy about their abrupt departure, except perhaps Chisame if you counted apathy.

Normally today after she was done in the library, Nodoka would have looked through the book shops in town instead of going back to her dorm room immediately, but the continuous sheets of rain encouraged her to just go straight back to the dormitory.

But in the library right now, she was alone. At least that's what she thought when she was about to leave, until she heard the sound of snoring from a few book shelves away from her. She froze in the hallway, wondering who could possibly be in there, 'Someone's…still here?'. She quickly ducked behind one of the shelves for fear of being heard. Her first thoughts were as so, 'Is it a murderer? A rapist? Or is it a rape-murderer who's come to rape me and kill me?'

She knew that made little to no sense logically as she didn't hear any windows breaking or hear anyone try to break down the door. She quickly looked around for anything that she could use to defend herself. Before long her eyes settled on a thick book and picked it up. Yue had given her a little advice that books could be used as a weapon at times. Nodoka pulled the book out, which was entitled as Peace and War, and tried to hold it the way she had been taught by Yue, but to no avail due to it being so heavy. The huge book trembled in her scared hand, but she was determined to prove herself unafraid.

'I think I'm not afraid. I think I'm not afraid. I think I'm not afraid…', she chanted in her head as she tried to give herself courage.

She emerged from her hiding place silently and pressed herself against the shelves. She then slid along the shelves to the reading desk of the next shelf over and slowly got closer to the noise. As she crept further towards the desk, the book she was using began to tremble more. At last she saw the intruder. He was sitting down at the desk with his head lying on the desk, sleeping like a baby. 'He's asleep?', She thought as she got closer.

Nodoka couldn't see his face however as it was buried in his crossed arms. He wore a pair of black jeans and a red and black jacket with a strange cross symbol on the back of it. Not far from the seat was a wet backpack. Nodoka reached down to take a good look at his face, but screamed as he shot straight up, shouting, "NO MOM! NOT THE SHORT PANTS!" She stumbled backwards and fell flat on her butt; she saw that it was Seiji, wearing the weirdest but pretty cool outfit she ever saw.

Wide awake, Seiji looked at Nodoka, "Jeez Nodoka!" Seiji got up and rushed over to help her to her feet. "Don't sneak up on a guy like that, especially, with Peace and War in your hands. You'll get yourself hurt waving something like that around." He inspected her and was relieved to see that there were no signs of bruising.

Nodoka stared at him as he was so close to her, 'I…I'm this close to a boy…my heart feels like it's going to burst.' and then averted her gaze. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She shifted her eyes to glance at him sidelong. "When did you return?"

Seiji shrugged as he stretched out. "Don't know, a couple of hours ago I guess. I was so exhausted that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking to. I just came in here and crashed at one of the desks."

"I see." Murmured Nodoka. "So, where did you and your brother go?, she asked him as the two walked out of the library.

Seiji had to be careful to say the right thing to her, making sure he didn't leak out the truth. "We had to see someone about a debt, that's all." She nodded, seeing as she somehow got it, but asked, "So where's Laz?" Seiji replied, "He's with Negi, helping out with some things with the Dean. I'm pretty much free to go home." Nodoka nodded as they stepped outside, looking at a rain downpour. Nodoka then noticed Seiji about to go outside, but stopped him, "Seiji, wait! The train's that way."

Seiji just smiled as he slinged his backpack on, "Yeah, but Laz and I live outside the campus." He waved to her with a smile and was on his way. Nodoka watched his fleeing form; somewhere inside of her screamed out, 'Come on, Nodoka…this is your chance to see where he lives!' She took a deep breath as she ran out into the rain to catch up with him. Seiji, looking a little puzzled asked, "Is something wrong, Nodoka?" She shook her head, simply stating, "No, well…you see…I've always wanted to know where you and your brother live at."

Seiji was a little surprised by this as a girl wanted to see his house. Nodoka blushed at this and waved in defense, "but I only want to see it because I might have a question for you. And that I might not be able to get to you by phone." Seiji didn't get it, but he just smiled and nodded, "Okay, but when we get there, you're gonna have to get a warm shower." With that said and done, they ran towards the forest and onward to Seiji's home.

* * *

**Later On**

**Crevantes Household

* * *

**

They had run and run until they found the house, which to Nodoka's amazement, she found quite stunning. It was a quaint house three floors up, with the third floor having a beach crows nest observatory on top. It was a western style from what she saw as Seiji and she raced to the door and got inside. The two of them were soaking wet to the brim as Seiji shook his head of the water. Nodoka looked around the house, and saw the quaint design to it. She saw the living room with three couches and a quaint fireplace to it, and the next room in was the kitchen.

She then looked to her right and saw the dining room, and it was pretty clean. From what she saw the house was pretty clean for a boy's house. She looked all around her and blushed a little, 'I…I'm in a boy's house. I'm in Seiji's house.' It was then that Seiji snapped her out of her thoughts as he said, "You can go upstairs. The bathroom should be on your left on the second floor, so you can take a shower." It was when he said that, Nodoka became all bug eyed and blushed, stuttering, "Sh…shower?" She shook her head furiously as she tried to think this through, 'N-No, it's not what you think, Nodoka! H-He's just trying to be hospitable. But…but he is a boy, both young and healthy…ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!!'

It was then that Seiji looked at her worried face as he asked, "Uh, are you okay, Nodoka?" She snapped out of it and nervously shouted, "I…I'M OKAY, SEIJI!", she then realized her volume was way up as she just stood there blushing from embarrassment. Seiji just stood there, completely dumbfounded by this reaction as he asked himself, 'Okay…What was that all about?'

After the two of them walked upstairs, Seiji went to his room and came back out with a white bathrobe. He then gave it to Nodoka as he pointed to the bathroom across his room. She looked at the robe with a little uncertainty, until Seiji spoke up with a smile, "Nodoka? You going to stand there all day?" She snapped out of it as she looked up to him, "Uh, I'm sorry." He waved it off as he said, "It's alright, you go and wash up first. You got wet from coming with me and I don't want you to get sick as a result."

"But you're soaking, while I'm barely damp." Nodoka protested as Seiji pushed the robe into her hand and forced her into the bathroom. She resigned herself to what Seiji had ordered and entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Bathroom

* * *

**

As she showered, she had to admit that the warm water felt wonderful after being in the rain for so long. Still, she wasn't sure exactly what possessed her to go with Seiji to his home as she did. She hadn't even tried to go to a boy's house as she was always terrified of them. It was at that moment in the shower, that she gasped as Yue's question had popped into her head as she thought of the answer to it. "It couldn't be…that…that I'm…I'm in love…with... Could it?" She wondered aloud. She finished showering and toweled off, allowing her hair to be flipped back to let her face show. After she had toweled off she took the robe, put it on, and tied it up. She then walked downstairs to the living room to find Seiji. "Seiji? You can go now if you'd like."

She looked around the room when she received no response. She noticed nothing of the sorts, except for a small end table with a few pictures on them. She made her way to the far side of the living room and found Seiji lying on the middle couch sprawled on his back, snoring softly. She walked over to him and knelt down to look at him. Nodoka didn't seem to be able to stop herself from staring at his sleeping form. It was then that when she got a good look at his face. 'I didn't notice before, but when he's asleep and relaxed he looks more mature than before. Maybe when he grows up he'll look…', she stopped in thought as she blushed but shook it off.

With his hair wet and not spiking forward or up, maintain its upright styling, his hair hung loose around his face. It wasn't as long as Negi's when he untied it, but it was long enough to cover his eyes, which surprised her since she had always thought that boys preferred to keep their hair short. She crouched down besides him to get a closer look at his face, but spotted something else. When Seiji had changed his clothes and put his in the washer, he had changed into a white button up long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white gloves. The fabric on his shirt was much looser than the clothing he had worn before.

Nodoka focused on the small portion of skin on Seiji's left arm. Here eyes focused a little bit and noticed something strange; there was a few signs of a metal to where the skin to his shoulder should have been, and that there was a bolt screwed in there. She reached out towards it, as if to confirm that what she saw was real. Suddenly Seiji stirred a little on the couch, causing her to jump back in fright. It was then that he went back to sleep as sound as a baby. Nodoka sighed, relieved that he didn't wake p to that. However, she silently scolded herself, 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm such an idiot! I should have known better…'

"NO!" Nodoka nearly jumped as she heard Seiji shout out. She looked at him and saw he was still asleep; tossing and turning as he nearly screamed in his sleep. He then began to mutter, "No, it wasn't supposed to happen…I'm sorry…I'm…I'm so sorry, Mom…" Nodoka was a little surprised by this, but could tell by the sound of his voice, and the way his face was contorting as if in pain, this dream must have been a terrible memory. "Seiji..", she whispered as she was about to reach over and hold him.

Then he suddenly shouted out in terror, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Seiji then reacted violently and tossed and turned even more forcefully as ever. His face showed much fear and sweat as his dream became more horrible as he muttered, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….No, Mom….I'm sorry….I couldn't bring him back…."

Nodoka couldn't stand to see Seiji like this so she wrapped her arms around him. The moment they touched, he instantly began to calm down. "Shhh, it's ok, no more, I'm here, Seiji. Please, calm down? You're scaring me." Seiji slowly opened his eyes and looked up into her eyes, but the eyes she saw weren't the confident, playful, and sometimes secretive eyes that she had come to expect to see. He was afraid. These eyes belonged to a scared little boy. At last he nodded and rested his head against her shoulder. A few minutes later he returned her hug with one of his own and simply said, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Nodoka."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

It was still pouring outside as the two teens were trying to make the time pass quickly. After the strange nightmare, Seiji had gone to the kitchen whipping up something warm for the two. Seiji came back into the living room with two mugs and gave one of them to Nodoka, who was sitting on the couch. She took the mug but responded, "Thank you, but I don't drink coffee."

Seiji just smiled at this, "You're smart then; that stuff's nasty.", he replied as he took a sip from his cup, "But this, now, is the best hot cocoa in the history of cocoa." He then noticed Nodoka was blushing about something so he decided to ask

Nodoka took a sip of her drink and blushed with what she had to say next, "I'm just… well, I'm really happy to see that you're back."

Seiji was a little surprised by that nodded. "How had everyone been?"

"Good, but they're really mad at you still." Nodoka replied.

Seiji nodded again. "And what about you? Are you still mad at me?" "A little…" Nodoka admitted. Seiji looked down at his mug as he just smiled sadly as he thought, 'I'm sorry, Nodoka. I wish I could tell you why I go every now and then. But I can't.'

"You said you were sorry."

Seiji was a little caught off guard by that as Nodoka went on, "In your dream…you said you were sorry." She then realized what she was butting into and she looked down at her mug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Seiji just smiled and waved it away. "Forget about it."

An awkward silence filled the room as she sipped at her drink. "How did you…"

Seiji turned away and looked out the window into the rain. "It happened around six years ago; on a rainy day like this one."

Nodoka was a little surprised as he went on, "Something happened back then that had me try something in order to fix it.", Seiji simply put it. Then Nodoka asked, "What happened?" Seiji looked back outside as he saw the rain still pour down, wondering if Laz was alright out there.

"Sorry, but I'm not really up to telling about what it was." Seiji apologized. "I failed at it because I was ignorant of the consequences of what would happen."

"You were ignorant?" Nodoka questioned.

Seiji nodded as he took another sip. "I should have known better than to do what I did back then." He unconsciously gripped at his left arm.

"Why are…I mean what did you do?" Nodoka's voice wavered uncertainly.

Seiji paused for a long time before answering her. "It's kind of hard to explain as to what I did, all I can say is that I paid a hefty price to what I did. But I carry the sin of what I did…everyday in my memories and my dreams." Nodoka took a sip as she thought of a way to help him, but couldn't think of anything to say. But she didn't have to when he said, "but when you hugged me…", Nodoka blushed at that, seeing that she never dreamed of her doing that, "…it's what helped me forget it."

The two of them turned as there was a knock at the door, and then Laz came in dressed in his usual black pants, vest, and white dress shirt. As Laz came in, he noticed Seiji, talking to a girl with her hair pulled back and in his robe, "Brother, I didn't know we had company." Seiji just smiled playfully as he pointed to him, "It's Nodoka, Laz. She's staying with us for the night, or until the rain stops." Laz looked at her, not realizing that without her hair in her face, she looked really cute.

Nodoka nodded and blushed bashfully, "I'm sorry if I'm imposing, Laz." Laz shook his head, "Don't worry. We have a guest room on the second floor." Seiji nodded, "Yeah, you can stay for the night. We can't just let you go back out in the rain." Nodoka smiled sheepishly at this as she bowed her head, "Thank you."

The three of them just sat down as they conversed on upcoming events for the summer. All night they talked until they were tired enough and went to bed, awaiting for the next day's events.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow's Friend; Negi's Wedding?**


	13. Tomorrow's Friend Negi's Wedding?

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tomorrow's Friend; Negi's Wedding?

* * *

**

_It was way back in Mahora_ _Academy, in the days of the first grade or Kinder garden. In a classroom filled with girls around the age of six, a little girl wearing a reddish purple dress, orange hair tied in ponytails with two cute little bells on each ponytail, and also had a green right eye and a left blue eye, was standing in front of them, not speaking a word. _

_The teacher stepped up beside the little girl and announced to everyone, "Class, this is our new transfer student, Asuna Kagurazaka." The students looked at her with much interest and smiles as the teacher went on, "So please, make her feel welcome."_

_All the students were smiling at her, but one student with long, flowing blonde hair and green eyes, looked at her uncertainly. As the class went on and lunch break was starting, the young Asuna was quiet and didn't say a thing. Then the blonde girl popped up with a small background of flowers behind her, "Hey, you! With the evil eye!", Asuna merely looked at the girl as she stood up, "You look pretty cocky for a small-fry transfer student."_

_It was then that the girl whispered something. Being a little arrogant and cocky herself, the blonde girl got closer and stated, "What's that? Speak up now." Asuna turned her head and merely said, "I said, 'Shrimp'."_

_Something in the blonde girl just snapped, as she grabbed Asuna trying to strangle her, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT A SMALL-FRY, YOU'RE A BRAT!" Asuna growled, trying to strangle the blonde girl, "Who's calling who a small-fry? You idiot!" As they fought, most of the girls just huddled around, placing bets on either one of the girls.

* * *

_

"AAAHHH! THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

Ayaka shot up from her bed, panting from the dream, or nightmare that she had so far. She hung her head in exhaustion, "Ahhh, it was only a dream." She got up from her bed and left her room to go straight for breakfast. As she walked down a massive hall, she was greeted by several beautiful maids, who all said in unison, "Good morning, honorable Ojou-Sama." Ayaka waved to them, "Good morning, everyone."

She then sat down on to a small table drinking a little tea, while looking outside for a moment. She wondered, 'another one of those worthless dreams this morning.' she then grimaced at another thought, 'And each one stars that violent cretin, Asuna.' She shook her head warily as she took another sip, 'I can't even leave her alone, even on Summer Break.' Then her butler, a classical elder man with a mustache and monocle walked up. She looked to him and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Wadsworth?"

The old man shook his head and merely stated, "No, nothing at all, Ojou-sama. But a young man called claiming to be your teacher." It was then that Ayaka lit up with a smile, "A young Ma-? Wait! Ne-Negi-sensei?" Wadsworth, nodded, while sweat dropping, stated, "Of course." She got up and asked, "Did he leave a message?" He nodded as he gave it to her.

She blushed as she shouted with much excitement, "YES! IT SAYS HE'S COMING HERE! TO VISIT! ASAP!" She then proceeded to twirl around with the letter like a ballerina. She then sighed to herself in delight and ecstasy, "Hahahaha. The perfect day off; and I've got just the dress to show off." It was then that she stopped, realizing that everyone was watching her act like that; one maid said that they were in weird territory.

Ayaka then straightened up and looked to everyone, "I'm sorry about that. When my teacher, Negi Springfield, arrives, be respectful to him. He may be a year older than me but please treat him as you would an adult." The maids and Wadsworth bowed respectfully, and stated in unison, "Of course, Ojou-sama."

* * *

**An Hour Later

* * *

**

Negi was walking up to the Yukihiro household, dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt, blue jacket with a hood on it, and had his staff strapped to his back. He was also wearing the bracelet that he had received from his little trip from Xenotime. He looked around smiling, "Ah, look at that sky. Perfect for a day out in summer." As he had reached his destination, he was stunned out loud silly. "Whoa….", was all that he could say as he saw the Yukihiro household for the first time.

It was a vast estate that stretched out for what seemed like a mile or so to Negi. It was well designed and looked to be of a rustic mansion of the Meiji Era. A huge brick was in front of the estate to ward off intruders with an iron gate for the entrance. Negi just gaped and could only say one thing out of amazement, "This isn't a house, it's Windsor Castle." It was just then that the gate opened, and to Negi's surprise, out stepped Ayaka in a stunning dress and a smile on her face, "Negi-sensei! Welcome! Make yourself at home." Negi had on a confused smile on his face as he simply replied, "Uh, thank you."

"Dressed kind of fancy…", Asuna said, accompanied by Konoka, Seiji, and Laz, causing her to topple over on the ground, "…for rolling on the ground, ain't cha?" Ayaka immediately shot back up, shouting at Asuna and the others, "Wha…What are you all doing here?" Konoka merely walked over to calm Ayaka, "Calm down. We're sort of his body guards, you know." Asuna played with her by walking up to Negi and hugging him around the neck, "If we let him go alone, who knows what you'd do with him."

Asuna growled at this as she calmly stated, "Well, sure after all I might do something…" she then charge-kicked at Asuna, after she let go of Negi, as she shouted, "…LIKE THIS!" And the two began one of their ritual battles, until Laz came up and pulled them back like he always did, as he muttered, "This is becoming a regular routine."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

The five teens went on tour of Ayaka's mansion after she and Asuna had calmed down a little. The first place was the garden, and what a garden as Laz stated, "Holy…I didn't know a garden could be this big." Ayaka politely shot out, "This is only the front yard, Laz-kun." She then turned to Negi and asked with a smile, "so Negi-sensei, what do I owe the honor of your visit." Negi was about to say something, but saw Asuna wave off, so Negi turned to Ayaka with a smile and simply stated, "Well, I just wanted to get to know the class rep a little better."

Ayaka nearly went bug-eyed on everyone as she blushed with joy, "Re—Really?" She nearly began to stagger and almost on the verge of fainting, but Negi caught her as she looked up at him and said, "Ahhh, I…I couldn't be happier about this." She then reached for his face and cooed, "of course, it's not as if I expected you to say, 'Le me whisper sweet nothings in your ear. We could have a deep intimate relationship.' That sort of thing."

Seiji, hearing this, shouted hysterically, "Listen to yourself! What's the matter with you, Lady?" Asuna was just growling up a storm at this, but shook it off. After Ayaka got up she linked her arm with Negi's and led him back on the tour. But then she commented, "Care to see my bedroom?" Negi sweat dropped at that, but Ayaka answered for him, "Of course you would." Konoka pointed out, "She's fast; give her that." Asuna merely shouted, along with Seiji, "TAKE A COLD SHOWER, AYAKA!"

They had gone to her private room for a small tour; Laz was quite impressed by the balcony view of it. Later on they had tea and snacks, well it was more of a little too much as it was a mountain of snacks and a table full of different tea brands. Asuna grimaced, "Rep, this is a bit too much, even for you." Negi pointed out after he tried one of the tea and parfait samples, "This is great, Class Rep. Reminds me of the tea and parfaits my sister made back home." Ayaka was taken by that as she asked, "You…you have a sister?"

But the whole scene was snapped back as Asuna was dragging Konoka and stated, "Okay, let's leave Scarlet O'Harlot be fore now and go swimming." Seeing that she had been at Ayaka's before, she led the way. Konoka dragged both Seiji and Laz, who openly protested about going to the pool. Negi shot up, "Oh, yeah. Absolutely." Then Ayaka shot up, shouting for them to wait up for her.

* * *

**Pool

* * *

**

Asuna and Konoka, both dressed in dark blue one piece bathing suits, jumped in the pool. Negi, dressed in white swim pants and a swim jacket with a hood, was walking with Ayaka who was wearing a two piece white bathing suit. Seiji and Laz, who were still in their clothes, were just sitting down. Ayaka, watching the two girls, huffed, "those two can be so childish." She and Negi sat down as Seiji pointed out while watching Asuna swim fast, "man, she swims faster than Flipper." Negi pointed out comically, "that's because she moves very porpoisefully." The two laughed out loud at this gag.

Ayaka pointed out, "ahem, yeas, she's very energetic…and immature." She then turned to Negi and took his hand as she looked at him in his eyes, "Whereas you, Negi-sensei, all of fifteen years of age, are so adult in comparison." Negi began to sweat drop from this but stopped as Ayaka let go of his hand and sat down. She told him that Asuna and Konoka had bee so childish since the first day of First Grade. It was then that Negi smiled and pointed out, "So you and Asuna had been friends since Elementary. That's nice." It was then that Ayaka shouted out, "Friends? Like hell! We're sworn enemies." She pointed out that ever since the two had met, she and Asuna insulted each other's hobbies, their likes and dislikes, etc. "For seven years we fought like cats and dogs."

Then Laz pointed out, "That sound like how Negi and Seiji were." This caught Ayaka's attention, "Negi-sensei and Seiji-kun? But they're such good friends." Laz shook his head and told her that since the two had met when they were four, they were always at war with each other. Negi and Seiji laughed at that, remembering some of the goofiest things they fought over. Seiji sighed, "It was only when we were both nine that we finally became friends." Ayaka took this in but still couldn't believe those two were sworn enemies. She had always seen them both as very good friends since they first started to work here.

It was then that Laz looked at an empty room in a window…a room filled with toys. He was about to ask something, but saw Negi being hugged by a swoon Ayaka. She merely sighed, "Negi…while you're here, I can be your sister." Negi was a little nervous, seeing as how she was pressing up against him. Laz and seiji were about to do something, until Asuna, came out of nowhere, shouting, "I SAID, TAKE A COLD SHOWER, AYAKA!", and drop kicked her in the head, causing her to let go of Negi.

As soon as she got up, she and Asuna were in another fight, with Konoka holding back Asuna, and Laz holding back Ayaka. Ayaka shouted, "Year after year, no matter what I want, you're in the way!" Asuna shouted back, "That's because you're always heading straight towards something stupid!" Ayaka fumed and shouted out one more time, as she broke loose of Laz's grip, "I've had it! Get out of my house! My sight! MY LIFE!" Asuna broke hold of Konoka's grip as she walked away, "Yeah okay. I get the message."

Negi was about to try and stop her, but Konoka just smiled, "It's okay. This always happens." Seiji and Laz shrugged at this too, and decided to bail out of there as well. But before Asuna left she turned to face Ayaka and simply said, "Ayaka. I take back that crack about taking a cold shower…just for today." She then turned and walked out, along with the other three.

It was only Negi and Ayaka as she tried to avert his gaze, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Negi-sensei. I shouldn't have shown you my ugly side.", she then let out a sad smile on her face, "Asuna and I always fight like this. She hates me, and I hate…"

"You're wrong."

Ayaka turned to face Negi for that strange reply, but saw he was smiling as he explained, "Coming here wasn't my idea…it was Asuna's." Ayaka's eyes went wide with surprise as she heard this, but not when Negi mentioned, "She said that you had a younger brother…"

* * *

_A six year old Ayaka was talking with Asuna as she was smiling with excitement, "My baby brother's going to be born very soon. He's gonna have a great big room. And…" she just went on and on, as Asuna just stood there, about to fall asleep._

_At a hospitable, Ayaka was standing there, her eyes filled with tears as a tall and muscular built man leaned down to her. She asked, her voice quivering, "Wh…What do you mean I can't see him?" Not seen by them, Asuna peeked around a corner, and saw Ayaka run into the giant man's arms, crying….for her dead brother._

_In a room filled with toys, Ayaka was sitting on her knees, sulking, "This was supposed to be his room…but…" suddenly, she was kicked by Asuna, who shouted, "Cheer up!" The two then began to run around the whole place, acting as though nothing had happened.

* * *

_

Ayaka just stood there smiling and realizing something about today, "That's right. Today's his birthday…" she then looked out the window as she stated out loud, "Ever since I could remember, Asuna was nothing more than a…a violent, disorderly, horrible classmate." She couldn't help but shed a tear or two, at realizing that Asuna had always tried to cheer her up afterwards. Negi then spoke up as he placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, "I can't replace your brother, and I know I'm five years older than he is…but for today, I'll replace him in your home."

Ayaka couldn't help but smile by this as she giggled at this, "Thank you, Negi-sensei."

* * *

**Later that Night

* * *

**

Negi was walking back into the dorm room, as Konoka saw him and smiled, "Welcome home, Negi. Did everything go okay?" Negi smiled and nodded back, "Yeah, it pretty much did." Asuna, studying at her desk, asked, "So what did the class rep say?" Negi shrugged, "She said something like 'Sorry'?" Asuna just shrugged and went back to work. Negi just smiled as he sat down on the couch, pulled out his student voucher, and wrote something next to Ayaka's picture.

Asuna's Best Friend

* * *

**Next Morning

* * *

**

Negi woke up with a whiff of Konoka's breakfast as he got up and stretched off the couch. He sat down at the table as Konoka cheerfully made breakfast as he said to himself, "I can't believe it's only been a month since Summer Vacation started." Konoka set down three plates of food as she sat down, while Asuna just grabbed what she could. Negi commented on the food, "This is great, Konoka." Konoka just smiled and squealed, "Really, Negi-kun?" She just blushed as she said, "I'm glad. You know Asuna always ditches me after she eats."

Asuna shoved an egg sandwich, "Yup, I'm evil." And ran out the dorm room to do her paper routes.

Negi then finished his breakfast and commented, "Really, it's really good. You'll make a wonderful wife." He earned a small bonk on the head from Konoka's mallet as she giggled, "Oh Negi-kun, you're too much." After that, the two of them cleaned up the dorm room for a few hours. The two of them were getting along pretty good as Konoka left for a moment to get something. Negi sat down as thought how great Konoka was, and that Asuna was something of a hurricane than Konoka being a zephyr.

"Negi!", Asuna said after coming back.

Negi shouted hysterically, "I'm sorry I thought that!" Asuna looked at him questionably with an eyebrow raised, "Are you okay?" Negi defended, "Nothing, I'm fine." It was then that he got a good look at her face; it was something serious as he asked, "Is something wrong?" She nodded as she pulled out an envelope, "Not for me. But you've got airmail from the Magic School in England." Negi took the letter and realized it was addressed from his sister, but Asuna went on, "You know, if you want to keep your magic and Seiji and Laz's Alchemy under wraps, they need more subtle envelopes."

Negi nodded, "No kidding."

When he pulled out the letter, it acted like some kind of DVD player, as a holo image of Negi's sister, Nekane popped up. Asuna asked, "Negi, who is that?" Negi smiled, "That's Nekane, My sister." She was a little surprised to hear that and looked at Negi, and without knowing it, she blushed, 'She's so pretty…and she seems so nice…Negi said I look just like her; I didn't realize how big a compliment he was giving me.'

Nekane's message stated on her congratulations to both Negi and Seiji in both their duties as staff members of Mahora, to their duties as wizard and State Alchemist. Just then, a girl with dark tan skin, brown hair with two pink streak bangs in front, lavender eyes, and dressed in what appeared to be mechanic clothing, popped up next to Nekane. She shouted playfully, Hey, Seiji! Laz! When are you guys gonna drop by for your tune up? Asuna looked to Negi and asked, "And who's that?" Negi chuckled at the girl's presence, "That's Rose. She's an adoptive sister to Seiji and Laz."

She was a little surprised by this and was a little puzzled about the 'tune up', but listened to the rest of the letter. Nekane asked while blushing, "Listen, Negi…I know it's too soon to ask…but me and Rose were wondering if you and Seiji found partners, or if you have..." she then waved it off as Rose spoke up, "We know you two have got a whole lot of work to do, but that doesn't mean you guys can't stop and find the right girls for yourselves." Negi chuckled, "Come on, you two. It's too early for that sort of thing."

As the letter ended, Asuna held Negi in a chokehold and interrogated the info out of him, "You've been holding out on me, Negi! You on the lookout for a girlfriend? A lover? Precious aint it?" Negi broke the hold and gagged for air, until he could explain, "It's nothing like that, Asuna." She then raised an eyebrow, "Okay, then what is it?" Negi cleared his throat and asked her, "Have you ever heard of any story that always had the same story: It's a powerful sorceress that saves the world, and the brave warrior who protects her?"

Asuna nodded, "Of course, it's the same thing in all those RPG games." Negi then explained to Asuna that it was traditional in the Mage world for wizards who are active in society to find a partner, or mate to watch the wizard's back. A warrior who acts as both sword and shield for the wizard, they're called the Minister Magi. Then Asuna thought it out loud, figuring it out, "So it's always a male/female pairing? Is that right?" Negi nodded, "And sometimes a lot of partners wind up marrying each other."

After hearing that, Asuna playfully glared at Negi, "So I was right the first time: it's a lover." But she then stopped as she asked, "Hey wait! Does this mean that Alchemists can do that too?" Negi stopped for a moment to think on that, but then finally answered, "You know, I'm not really sure. I'm not sure if such a thing is possible for an Alchemist."

"So you and Seiji really came to Japan to find a lover, Negi-kun?"

The two of them turned sharply to find Konoka, smiling and being completely clueless about what had transpired. The two were stuttering as to try and come up with a quick way out of this, but Konoka simply said, "Take it easy, you two. I won't tell anyone about this."

Just outside, the Narutaki twins were listening to this as Fuka asked, "Did you hear that?" Fumika nodded, "I heard every word."

* * *

**Bath** **House

* * *

**

The twins came bursting in, shouting to all of their classmates, "THIS IS BIG! NEGI-SENSEI AND SEIJI-KUN CAME TO JAPAN TO FIND THEMSELVES A PARTNER." The girls all gaped at this, including Ayaka, Yuna, Makie, and even Nodoka. In the baths, everyone began thinking of plausible reasons as to why the boys were looking for partners. "Maybe the two are actually princes, hiding their identities, and trying to find the right girl to marry.", Sakurako answered.

The girls thought about this as Haruna nudged Nodoka, "Hey maybe you can use this chance to get Seiji, Nodoka." Nodoka blushed, and then blushed even more as a stray memory of that night popped in. Yue took notice this and asked, "Nodoka? Is something wrong?" Nodoka snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "Oh, it's nothing." From then on and out, all the girls in the former class 2-A, soon to be 3-A, were talking about the two boys.

* * *

**Later On**

**Outside

* * *

**

Negi and Seiji were walking out and about; Negi was in his casual while Seiji was in something else. Seiji was wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, blue and white sneakers, black biker gloves, and a gray jacket with a hood on it. Seiji was groaning as he heard the news from Negi about the letter. "That Rose…I know your sister was asking about the whole Partner thing, but Rose asking? Oh, brother." It was then that Negi decided to ask him, "Hey, Seiji." Seiji's attention was turned to him, "What up?" "Well, I was wondering…is the whole partner thing possible for Alchemists?"

Seiji looked at him confused like but replied, "Well…I'm not really sure at all, to tell you the truth." But before anything else happened, the boys heard a strange stampede of footsteps and squealing. The boys turned slowly around for a moment, only to see every girl in Negi's class running towards them. Ayaka shouted, "Negi-sensei! I'm begging you, pick me for a partner!" Yuna shouted to Seiji, "Me too, me too, Prince Seiji!" The boys looked at each other in utter confusion but they were now surrounded by all the girls as they tried to persuade them to take them as a partner.

Sakurako asked, "Negi-sensei, Seiji-kun. Is it true that the two of you are princes?" The Narutaki twins both asked, "So when's the royal ball?" Not knowing what was going on, the boys looked at each other hysterically, and ran for it, shouting, "What's everyone talking about?" Asakura shouted, "Runaway princes! After them!" The girls then followed suit after them, until they rounded a corner. Asakura shouted, "That's a dead end! There's nowhere for them to go now!" As soon as they made their way around the corner, they saw that the two were gone.

Unknown to the girls, high in the air, was Negi and Seiji, riding away on his staff in the air. After taking a sigh of relief, Seiji shot a glare at Negi asking, "Just what the Hell was that all about?" Negi waved defending himself, "I don't know. But this whole debacle's taken a life of its own." The boys sighed in defeat at the turn of events unfolding for them. Negi had decided that they should hide for the moment, and the best place would be the school, seeing as how no one should be there due to it being summer vacation.

* * *

**The School

* * *

**

Negi and Seiji had reached the locker area and landed safely on the ground. After they had straightened up, Negi sighed in relief, "Looks like we're okay." "Um, excuse me." The two both heard that same voice and turned around, the color drained from their faces as they saw who it was. It was a girl, stunningly beautiful, and in a beautiful kimono. But that was beside the point as they realized that she might have seen Negi's magic. The two started to panic as Negi made a quick excuse, "Uh, w-what you saw there was a trick of the eye, mam." Seiji nodded, "That's right! We're both…uh…from the circus!" Negi nodded in agreement, "That's right, and what you saw there was a wire trick!"

The girl just giggled at their reaction as she spoke up, "Negi-kun, Seiji-kun. It's me." The two stopped long enough to really get a good look at the girl and realized who it was, "K-Konoka?" She smiled at the two, "Acrobats? Sh'right what's going on? You two came out of nowhere and surprised me."

The boys sighed in relief, knowing full well that she didn't see how they got here. Before the boys could ask her about the kimono she was wearing, they suddenly heard someone calling out for Konoka. Immediately, she grabbed the two and they both fled, "Negi-kun, Seiji-kun. I've got to go." The two boys looked at each other and back to her, with Seiji responding, "Actually, so do we."

They ran for cover in the future 3-A classroom, and stayed hidden for a while. It was then that Negi decided to ask, "So why are you dressed like that, Konoka?" Konoka just smiled as she explained, "Oh, I'm just dressed up for my O-mimai." Negi looked like he understood it until he asked, "There's just one thing: what's an O-mimai?" Seiji smacked his head into the wall from that response, while Konoka giggled, "Oh, Negi. An O-mimai is a matchmaking service. " the boys seemed to understand perfectly as she explained that the idea of it being to help a girl find a suitable husband.

She then handed them a few folders holding a few candidates. Most were either trained to be doctors or lawyers; to the boys' amazements, some of them were twice Konoka's or their age. It was then that Negi noticed Konoka, sitting on a desk and smiled sadly, "Konoka?" She was a little startled, but smiled, "I'm sorry, but it's this O-mimai. I'm only fourteen; I shouldn't have to look for a husband." Negi almost felt like he was about to pity her but he spoke out to cheer her up, "I know. I mean, you shouldn't have to look for one now." She smiled at that, "Oh, thank you, Negi-kun."

It was then that she then had a marvelous idea as she looked to the two boys, "I know. To pass the time, I can read your palms to see who your ideal partner for both of you." The two of them looked warily at this, but seeing they didn't have anything else to do, they didn't have much of a choice. The first to do this was Negi as he sat down and Konoka took his palm and began to read it. She then had on a serious face as she went through the reading, "Okay, Negi….I sense that your partner is…extremely close." Seiji looked interested by this, "Keep going." She then stated, "You've gotten closer to her during the summer break. And you've seen her panties…also she has ponytails with twin bells, and one of her charming points is she's a girl who's a little rough."

Negi was trying to think on who it could be, but it was Seiji's turn for palm reading. Konoka was about to take his left hand, when in a panicked tone, gave her his exposed right hand, "Here, use this one." Konoka, a little surprised at first, brushed it off and read it, "Okay, Seiji….your partner…is someone you've met in Japan." Seiji let her go on, "You've become close on a rainy day…", Seiji nodded, "Okay."

"…she's also very shy around you…."

"That's not much on a long basis."

"She also has short bluish hair that covers her face, she works in the library with you, and you've saved her life more times than I can remember." The two boys were silent for that time, trying to figure out who it was. Then it hit them both as they blushed in embarrassment, "THAT'S OBVIOUSLY ASUNA/NODOKA!" Konoka giggled as she saw their reactions; their faces blushing madly for that as she told them, "but it's true. From what I've seen, Negi, you and Asuna have gotten a lot closer. And she's gotten a lot happier too."

She then turned to Seiji, "And ever since you've been here, Nodoka can't stop thinking about you at all." However, this led a lot of denial from the boys; that is until Konoka tripped over and fell, her kimono opened a little to give the boys a quick view of her panties before the two turned and blushed. Konoka giggled as she got up, "you know, since you two and Laz have been here, I've also been pretty happy as well." She then went up to them both and hugged the two boys together as she whispered something.

"Negi-kun, Seiji-kun…you know, I don't think I'd mind going on one of those dates if either of you were the one to accompany me…"

The two were stunned as the two were not prepared when she closed the distance between them momentarily and kissed them both on the cheek gently before she pulled away. The two boys just stood there in a stunned silence as she walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was in that state that they heard a familiar voice, "You two seem to be getting along." The boys turned around and saw a miffed Ayaka, and a pissed off Asuna stare at them with daggers in their eyes.

"Negi, we were worried about you two and came looking for you both.", Asuna said, pretty pissed off for some reason. Ayaka, getting the wrong idea and getting all jealous about it, "Konoka! Acting so mature, but trying to seduce Negi-sensei at the first opportunity." Negi waved defensively for them both, "No, you both have it all wrong!"

Just then, all the girls, and even Konoka's bodyguards, came in the room shouting for the two of them. The boys just groaned in frustration, both realizing it was just one of those days.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Shadow of the Wizard; Partner Dilemma**


	14. Shadow of the Wizard

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shadow of the Wizard; Partner Dilemma

* * *

****Sakura Blossom Alley**

**Night

* * *

**

The night was cool and breezy, a perfect night for walking out as the Sakura blossoms were in bloom. But it was also a full moon out this night, and usually a full moon was never good for anyone.

Makie was running away, sweating with fear and panic from whatever she was running from that night. She was wearing short shorts, and a white T-shirt, and was carrying a small bath bowl. The wind was blowing and the trees were rustling. But in her run down Sakura Blossom Alley, she tripped and fell on her butt, whining. It was then that when the wind died out, she saw the one that was chasing her. She saw a huge figure with bat like wings up in the air with two glowing eyes, and an evil smile with two sharp teeth.

Makie looked at this figure in terror as a single tear raced down her face, "No…No…!" Then all that could be heard in the night was a scream.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Cafeteria

* * *

**

Every single student was in there, eating lunch as Negi, Seiji, and Laz were sitting with Asuna and Konoka, eating as well. Negi seemed to have trouble with the chopsticks part, while Seiji and Laz had no problems with it. During breakfast Konoka had asked Negi and Seiji if they were still on the look out for partners, but both of the boys declined on that, saying they didn't have the time. They were just picking at their food when all of a sudden; they heard a conversation from Madoka, the Narutaki twins, and Sakurako. A conversation about vampires located in Sakura Blossom Alley.

Sakurako started the conversation, "Hey, did you girls hear about the Vampire of Sakura Blossom Alley?" Haruna got in, "Yeah, Asakura wrote the article in the newspaper this week." However, some were speculating on the photographic evidence, but the twins were getting lost in the conversation, so Fuka asked, "What are we talking about again?" a girl with boy short hair and brown eyes, identified as Misora Kasuga, member of the Track and Field Club, simply stated, "you know, the Vampire attacks on Sakura Alley."

The boys' interests were now peeked as they stealthily listened to the conversation. Misa covered her face and said, "Every full moon, a vampire shows up…", and then gave the twins a scary face with fake fangs, shouting, "…TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" The twins screamed out in panic, and surprisingly, Laz did too as he fell out of his chair. Everyone just laughed out loud at this, but Misora looked worried as she pulled out a small crucifix necklace from under her shirt, "I know it seems silly, but I brought my cross for protection, just in case."

It was then that Seiji got into the conversation, "I hate to break it to you, but if there were such things as Vampires, then the cross wouldn't protect you form them, it would just agitate them." Misora looked a little confused, but Seiji decided to explain his theory. After he explained, Haruna laughed as she explained, "You think we were serious? Please, Seiji, vampires aren't real." Everyone nodded, except for Negi and Laz, but Asuna looked at the three, and realized the obviousness of this, 'Wait a minute! If Wizards and Alchemists exist, then…does that mean vampires exist too?'

The very thought of it chilled her bones, but she laughed it off and said out loud, "What am I thinking! Of course vampires don't exist!" "That's exactly right, Asuna Kagurazaka." Everyone turned at the end of the table to see a ten year old girl dressed in a Lolita Gothic dress, with pale white skin, long flowing silver hair, and eerie green eyes popped up. She was Evangeline AK McDowell, member of the Go Club and Tea Ceremony Club. She smiled at Asuna and said, "But if they were real, I'd watch your back. Vampires love energetic young girls like you, Asuna."

With that, she walked away without even caring about everyone's reaction to her. Sakurako then spoke out, completely stunned, "Wow. Evangeline actually spoke out to someone. That's a first." It was then that Negi spoke up, "Something's strange about that girl." Seiji looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?" Negi turned to his friend and stated to him that ever since the first day of class, that girl Evangeline had been staring at him for along time, not even flinching for one second. Seiji raised an eyebrow at that, while Laz chuckled, "Maybe she has a crush on you." Negi just groaned at that, but that was all over with when Ako ran in.

"Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei!"

Everyone turned around and saw her stop in front of them, all out of breath and sweating from her little run. Negi got up and asked, worried "Ako, what is it?" She responded with tears in her eyes, "It's Makie! She's in the nurse's Sick Room!"

* * *

**Nurse's Sick Room

* * *

**

Everyone was gathered in the sick room, and they were hovering near a bed with an unconscious Makie laying on it. Ako was the worst of them worried as she was on the verge of tears, in fear of losing her friend. Konoka made a good theory, hoping to calm everyone down, "Maybe she drank some sweet sake and passed out on the alley." Everyone ignored it as they still remained worried about Makie's condition. It was only until Makie stirred in her sleep did she mutter, "I'm hungry…"

This caused everyone to sweat drop and face vault to the floor. Asuna groaned, "She seems alright to me." Shizuna popped up from behind them, and explained, "We found her asleep on Sakura Blossom Alley, so we brought her here for now." The students all sighed in relief at this and left to let their friend rest in peace, but not Negi or Seiji as they stayed, with Laz watching the door. Negi knelt down and touched her forehead; something was just not right about this scene here. It was then that he sensed it, and caught Seiji's attention, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Negi turned to his friend and answered, "there's a presence surrounding her; a magical presence."

Seiji asked, "You sure about that?" Negi nodded, "It's pretty unfamiliar; a type I haven't encountered before…Dark Magic." Seiji asked, with a look of shock on his face, "You sure? You're definitely sure that there's Dark Magic on her?" Negi nodded at this, confirming to his friend who then asked, "But who else besides you knows how to use magic here?"

"Negi?"

The two looked up to find Asuna leaning very close, with a questioning and worried look on her face.

"Yes, Asuna?", Negi asked.

"Negi…you've been awfully quiet. Is there something else wrong with Makie?"

Feeling no need to worry her further, Negi decided keep both of their suspicions secret for now.

He waved to her smiling, "No, I have no worries about Makie-san, it's probably just a mild case of anemia.", he lied, much to Seiji's dismay. "Look, there are some things I have to go and take care of, so please don't hold dinner for me tonight, I'll be sure and pick something up while I'm out."

Without waiting for a reply, he walked out, already going over in his head the items he would need for hunting a vampire.

Asuna turned to Seiji and asked, "Seiji, what's really bugging him?" Before Seiji could answer, a familiar voice spoke up, "Hey, Seiji!" The two teens turned and Seiji saw it was Maes, leaning on the doorway with a smile on his face. "Maes!", Seiji sounding a little surprised by his appearance, "What are you doing here?" Maes got up and walked toward him and Asuna, "I just came here to deliver your next assignment in person." It was then that he met Asuna and gave her his hand in a friendly handshake, "Hi, I'm Maes Hughes, I'm a personal old friend of both Seiji and Negi."

Asuna, blushing at him, stuttered as she responded, "Ah…I…I'm happy to meet you, Mr.Hughes." Seiji grimaced at this, realizing that Asuna had a thing for dandy men around their thirties. Maes chuckled as he corrected that, "Please, call me Maes. The boys do that, and seeing you're a friend of theirs…" he then looked around, making sure no one else was there, and whispered, "and the only normal person who knows their secret…" he then spoke normally, "…any friend can call me Maes."

She then blushed again, "Uh, okay, Maes." It was then that he pulled out a picture of his daughter and nearly shoved it in Asuna's face, "And this is my darling daughter, Elisia. She's almost nine years old this year. Isn't she a divine vision of cuteness?" Asuna was a little startled by that while Seiji read the file that Maes had given him.

After he had read it, and while Maes was showcasing Asuna his collection of pictures of his daughter, Seiji whispered, "You've got to be kidding."

* * *

**Night**

**Sakura Blossom Alley

* * *

**

The alleyway was blowing hard as most of the blossom pedals blew into the wind. Hiding in the trees was Seiji in his State Alchemist uniform, along with Laz in his casual/battle attire. Laz stuttered, not wanting to be out here, "B-Brother….are you s-s-sure that this was the right assignment?" Seiji nodded, "Yep. Mustang gave us the assignment on finding this vampire and stopping it."

Laz looked even more worried, "But, Brother…" Seiji just stopped him there, "Relax, Laz, you've got a metallic body. There's no way the vamp'll bite your neck." Laz nodded in agreement to that, "That's true, but that doesn't mean I'm still not afraid of them." but before anything else, the two noticed the sound of footsteps close by. Seiji turned to face who would be foolish enough to walk into Sakura Blossom Alley, but saw none other than Nodoka. He silently cursed, "Dammit! What's she doing here?"

After working another hour at the library, Nodoka had closed late and was taking the alley as a shortcut. When she had gotten there, it was completely deserted. It was eerie and windy, so in anyway she would be scared. She silently chanted to herself, "I think I'm not scared. I think I'm not scared. I think I'm not scared." Suddenly, a strange noise came around somewhere, causing her to flinch in fear; she turned everywhere and said, "I'm not scared….I think."

When she was looking around, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up a lamppost. Standing on top of it, was a figure, mainly female, dressed in a torn black cloak and a witch's hat. Nodoka whimpered slightly as she trembled with fear; she was screaming in her head to run, but her legs wouldn't respond at all. She could see a vampire smile from the figure as the vampire spoke up, "Nodoka Myazaki…you know books and blood have one thing in common." She leapt off the post and pounced at her, "THEY'RE BOTH RED!"

Nodoka closed her eyes as she screamed out loud in panic. Suddenly, Seiji with his hood up, came out of nowhere, and clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, a wall and two stone fists shot upward, hitting the vampire slightly. The vampire skidded a few feet away and quite astonish muttered, "Alchemy without the use of a Transmutation Circle? Quite a rare talent."

Nodoka looked at the stranger for a moment, but suddenly fainted, but not before the stranger caught her in his arms. Suddenly, the stone wall busted apart, with the vampire about to go for Seiji and Nodoka. "MAGIC ARCHER. A WARNING WIND ARROW!" Suddenly, a wind arrow shot straight at her, but not before she threw something at it, causing the arrow to be deflected.

Seiji looked up with his hood off and saw Negi run towards in with his staff at the ready. When he stopped he looked to Seiji and asked, "Are you two alright?" Seiji nodded, "Yeah, but Nodoka fainted." Negi was glad at that response, but he and Seiji then turned back to their opponent, who finally spoke up. "Surprising power, Negi. You and your friend there have got some serious game." With the hat now blown off, the two boys saw who the vampire was as they both shouted together.

"EVANGELINE?"

She smiled at their reaction as she licked a little blood from her finger, "Hmm, the two of you are more powerful than I expected, dodging my freeze spell like that and using Alchemy without even drawing a circle." She then seductively smiled at the two, "Fifteen year old boys with that much power and skill…clearly you both must be their sons."

The girl smirked at their reaction, but Negi shouted, "Who are you? We're both wizards! So you owe me an explanation!" Evangeline smirked as she reached into her cloak to pull out two catalysts, "Fine. I'll make it easier for you: there are good and bad wizards, Negi-sensei." She then threw the catalysts at them, "Guess which one I am!" They then suddenly touched one another and exploded creating an ice shield that nearly froze them up. Thankfully, Negi's shield had protected them, but Seiji got a powerful blunt to it, but used his Alchemy in his left hand to slow it down. Unfortunately, it took away most of his sleeve and glove, exposing his metallic left arm and hand, but stopped to his shoulder. It now showed that his upper arm was a metallic bicep and tricep as well. Evangeline then shouted, "Come and catch me, boys!", and took off at lightning speed.

Negi shouted, "Hey! Come back here!", and used his magic to follow after her. Meanwhile, Seiji opened his eyes again to see that both Evangeline and Negi were both gone. But something else caught his eye. Nodoka was still unconscious in his arms, but her clothes were half gone as she was half naked in his arms. He blushed crimson at this, "Oh, man, I'm so sorry, Nodoka."

Just then, Laz popped out of the bushes, "Brother! I…", he stopped as he saw the scene unfold in front of him, "Brother!" Seiji shook in defense, "Laz, it's not what it seems! And what kept you?" Laz scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with a valuable excuse, other than being scared of Evangeline. Then they heard two other voices, "Seiji-kun! Laz-kun!" The two looked behind them and saw Konoka and Asuna running towards them.

Seiji started to panic, as he saw that his left arm was almost exposed. When Konoka and Asuna stopped Konoka went all bug-eyed and waved her arms hysterically, "S-Seiji-kun's the vampire?" Seiji nearly face-vaulted by that and shouted, "Please, Konoka! Do I look like a vampire to you?" Before she could answer that, he got up and laid Nodoka in front of Konoka, "We're going after Negi to catch the real culprit!" He turned to his brother and they both ran after the two wizards. Asuna then turned to Konoka and said, "I'm gonna go follow them!" And with that said, she left Nodoka and Konoka in the dust.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Negi had chased Evangeline for some time; Negi was further surprised when he found himself having trouble keeping up with her without expending a small amount of magic. He was ready for her when she took to the air, using her cloak as a pair of bat wings; he already summed the wind around himself and followed her riding upon his staff. Something about her actions doesn't add up', he thought to himself as he chased her, 'To hold a flight spell without a broom or other magical item requires a level of mastery well beyond my own, yet at the same time she was using catalysts to cast the freeze spell' he smelled a trap, but at this point in time, he didn't have a choice, I have to find out what the hell is going on before she goes after anymore of the other students.

"Stop it Evangeline-san! I don't want to hurt you!"

She simply laughed in response, moving faster, and saying, "Come on, Negi. You don't care about me, you care about knowing what I know about your father." Negi muttered, "I was right; she does know something."

Having no choice now, Negi summoned the wind sprits even as he kept a second spell in reserve to break her flying enchantment. "I SUMMON THE WIND SPIRIT!", and then suddenly, seven wind clones of himself, holding sword like weapons materialized as he finished the incantation, "SWORD-WIELDING BROTHERS IN ARMS!" And charged right at her. She was equally amazed by this as she smirked in delight, "Impressive. I didn't know he could access that kind of spell. I must admit it, for a fifteen year old version of his father, he's unbelievably powerful."

With a few acrobatic flying moves and using her catalysts, she reflected them all, showing a level of mastery that gave Negi pause before the full force of his second spell hit home, "WIND FLOWER, DISARM WEAPON!" A huge wind shot straight at Evangeline, disintegrating her cloak. The wind had forced her down onto on of the rooftops of the Cathedral of Mahora. The two landed soon after. Evangeline stood up without even wincing in pain, and smirked at Negi, "Very impressive, Negi. I must say."

Negi, on the other hand, was not into being flattered as he demanded, "Now, Evangeline, tell me why you were attacking the other students."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you won't tell me by choice then I'll have no choice but to use force…"

However, he was bluffing; he just hoped she didn't realize that. To his misfortune she seemed to catch on as her stance became defiant as she crossed her arms and smirked, "Oh really? The son of the Thousand Master attacking a defenseless student? I think not."

As those words left her lips Negi found himself frozen, shocked by her reference to his father. He had never seen him since the day he passed on his wand and left him and Nekane in the care of their grandfather. Ever since then, he'd been working as hard as he could, hoping one day to reach his level and go beyond so that when he finally does come back he would be proud. The fact that this girl knows about him worried Negi on some level, there is more to this that he knew…for now it seemed that the two Magic Users were in a stand off. Plus, she also claimed to have information on Seiji's father, which was perhaps a surprise to him. But she was out of catalysts and Negi knew he wouldn't attack a defenseless opponent. The problem is Negi still couldn't allow her to escape; All Negi needed was just to find a more…subtle method to prevent it. If he kept her talking then perhaps, he could buy Seiji and Laz enough time to get here, and for him to think of something better…

So he stalled by asking questions, "How do you know about my father and Seiji's father as well?"

She simply laughed in answer to the question.

"Oh, I met the two of them once, a number of years ago..."

It was at that moment a shadow detached itself from the rooftop above and land behind and to the side of her. This was bad news, the fact she has partner changes this entirely, she has someone to defend her while she casts. Negi on the other hand, realized that he was stuck depending on his own reactions. This battle just got a whole lot harder…

"Let me introduce my partner. 3-A student number 10, Minister Magi, Chachamaru Karakuri." Negi got a good look at her, and saw her. A girl with pale white skin, and robotic like joints on her legs, with light green hair and sparkle-less blue eyes and a dead pan face, dressed in a black dress shirt, blue tattered skirt and vest, black dress gloves, and two strange ear ornaments.

Before Negi could react Chachamaru had closed the distance between them, slipping through his defenses and putting him in a rough arm lock. She spoke up to Negi with a similar British accent, "I'm sorry, Negi-sensei. But I must do what Mistress Evangeline commands." With his arms held behind him securely, there was little Negi could do to stop Evangeline as she walked towards them, grinning widely.

"Now, you wanted an explanation didn't you?" She then stopped in front of him, looking upward, as Chachamaru forced Negi down on his knees, "Here it is…I've been sucking blood from most of the students in this school just so I could gain enough strength to rival yours." She then lowered her head as her eyes were encased in shadows as she went on, "Now that I have you where I want you, I can finally break the curse he put on me."

Negi strained as he tried to break free of Chachamaru's chokehold, "Wh...What curse?" Evangeline shot back, "The curse cast by _your_ father!" Her clawed fingers shook as she went on, "For the last fifteen years I've been stuck studying here, with my powers sealed up, along while imprisoned in this place, suffering endless hours of torture." She then grabbed Negi by his jacket collar and yelled in his face, hysterically while glaring daggers at him, "LISTENING TO THESE ANNOYING, DITZY, JUNIOR HIGH JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRLS, DRIBBLING ON AND ON ABOUT PRE-ADOLECANT HEARTHROBS IN THE FLAVOR OF THEIR GLITTERING LIP GLOSS! IT'S ENOUGH TO DRIVE A PERSON CRAZY!"

Negi struggled a bit as he asked, when Chachamaru pulled his jacket off, "Well…what does that have to do with me?" Evangeline snickered as she explained with an evil smile, "The only way to break it is to drain a large quantity of blood from the Southern Master's next of kin…guess who the lucky relative is?"

She stepped closer mouth opening to show her fangs, Negi braced himself for the pain but was shocked when it didn't come. Opening his eyes, Negi found her standing there, that same look from before on her face, like a predator sizing up its prey.

"Of course, blood isn't the only way, it's just the simplest.", she simply said to him, "Other bodily fluids work as well…well, one other in particular. And the best part is it doesn't have to be taken orally…"

Negi's eyes widened as he caught on, now he was struggling desperately but to no avail, Chachamaru had a firm grip on his neck and arms. Evangeline's hands moved to his black shirt, ripping it open with her claw like black nails without bothering to pull it off. Her hand moved up to his chest, gently stroking across the exposed flesh.

She then looked at him lustfully as she grinned, exposing her vampiric teeth "I don't expect you've ever been with a girl before, have you? Hmmm, perhaps if you're good enough I might keep you around afterwards as my love slave."

"Oh, yeah! That's pure torture coming from you bloodsucker!"

Evangeline got up and looked away as suddenly, blocks of rock were shifted from the roof. They shot up straight at Evangeline as she jumped for cover, with Chachamaru still holding Negi as a hostage. As she and Chachamaru landed safely, she noticed on the rooftop over, Seiji and Laz Crevantes sizing up their prey. She shouted, "Hey, watch it!" Seiji just shouted towards her, "Oh, yeah right! Like I'm gonna listen to a little pipsqueak and her trashcan!"

That was what struck a nerve in the vampire girl as she growled, "Pipsqueak?", Chachamaru, completely unfazed, asked, "Trashcan?"

"Hey, You!"

Everyone turned their attention and saw Asuna, on the rooftop, charging at Evangeline at full speed. Evangeline shrugged, "Oh, spare me." She was about to enchant a spell, until Asuna jump kicked the two of them, shouting, "YOU LEAVE NEGI ALONE, YOU HALF PINT HEFFER!" Evangeline, suffering from the kick, thought only one thing, 'This can't be happening…' the two perpetrators skidded to a stop at the edge of the roof. Asuna then checked on the now freed Negi, as Seiji and Laz ran up to the two. Negi asked in alarm, "Asuna! What are you doing here?"

She then shot Negi a death glare, but then softened into a concern face as she just merely smiled, "Trying to make sure you don't become someone else's breakfast, Negi." Negi was a little surprised, but was interrupted as Laz shouted, "They're getting away!" The whole group saw that Evangeline and Chachamaru jumped off the roof and had bolted out of there, but not before Evangeline shouted rubbing her sore cheek, "Asuna! The full-time troublemaker, you had better watch your back. All of you, this is not over!"

Seiji shouted in frustration, "Oh, great! They got away!" he then hung his head in disappointment as he mumbled, "Mustang is not going to let me hear the end of this."

* * *

**Far Away

* * *

**

Chachamaru was holding on to Evangeline, while the girl flew with rocket packs on her back. Evangeline watched the whole thing as she snickered, "Okay, so there are some obstacles we haven't foreseen." She then looked at the two brothers as she smiled evilly; a wicked thought crossing her mind, "We'll have to take care of the State Alchemist and his bodyguard." Chachamaru asked, "Do you wish for me to dispose of them, Mistress?" Evangeline shook her head, "No. I have something a little more cruel for them than mere death."

She then looked at Negi, "And seeing that Negi Springfield is without a partner…it's only a matter of time." They then flew into the night, preparing for more evil deeds and wicked practice for the young heroes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Vermin Ermine Problems; A Man's Pledge (Maybe)**


	15. Vermine Ermine

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Vermin Ermine; A Man's Pledge (Maybe)

* * *

****The Next Day**

**Morning

* * *

**

In Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm room, Asuna was waking up as the rising sun came through the windows and he drapes. This was one of her days off so she had the chance to sleep peacefully for a while during Summer Vacation. She sat up, with her hair untied, flowing downward as she stretched out. She yawned, "Man, last night was a real neck biter.", she chuckled to herself as she remembered the reaction Laz had when she mentioned Evangeline.

She looked around the room, and it was then that she noticed it. Negi was sitting up on the couch, asleep, but almost on the brink of falling over to the floor. Her eyes went wide with surprise at this as she got out, "He stayed up all night?" She then sat down next to him as she shrugged, "I guess having almost get blood sucked or raped can make anyone stay up." But she knew Negi couldn't spend the rest of the day asleep, so she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. However, that proved to be a bad move as Negi shot up, awake and shouted.

"AAAAHH! NO, EVAGELINE!"

It was then that he opened his eyes and looked around the room, and found Asuna, sitting on the ground with a surprised look on her face when she woke him up. He then had a sweat drop appear on his head, both in embarrassment for his dream, and in fear now that Asuna had gotten up and was fuming mad at being knocked on her butt. She shot up and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

* * *

**Cafeteria

* * *

**

Everyone within the future class of 3-A were sitting down and enjoying breakfast as they were soon to be starting the day off. Asuna, Negi, Seiji, and even Laz were sitting together eating breakfast, and conversing on a solution to the now dangerous Evangeline and Chachamaru. However, Asuna was less than convincing about this, stating, "I just can't believe the fact that Evangeline's a vampire. I mean wizards and alchemists I believe, but this? Get real." Seiji shrugged and simply stated, "Okay, then explain what was happening with Negi and Evangeline…On the roof…with two razor sharp vampire fangs showing."

Before Asuna could answer that, Laz then asked, "But what about the Partner thing?" The four of them shrugged at this, and remembered one thing: they had to find Negi a partner and fast. If Negi was to have a sure chance to win against Evangeline, they needed to find a perfect Minister Magi for him. Negi nodded at that and looked around the cafeteria, at the girls from 3-A. After seeing them all goof around and act goofy, Negi slumped his head down and whispered, 'Great. I'm dead.'

They looked around and saw that Makie was up and about. From what they heard, she didn't even remember what had happened on that night, which was a good thing for the four as Seiji whispered, "Asuna's pretty good with keeping our secret, but with a childish girl like Makie…well, I'm just not sure."

Not that it got them any closer to figuring out what the hell they were going to do about Evangeline; they decided that Negi would just have to make sure that he didn't end up alone with her and Chachamaru so she can't try it on again. However, Negi was seriously doubting that she-vampire would pin him down in the middle of the cafeteria and try and take him there and then…

"Negi-sensei."

The four broke out of their conversation and looked up in surprise, not expecting Chachamaru to be present while Evangeline was absent.

"My mistress is still at the school, but she's ditching in protest."

Negi just groaned as he lightly pounded his head on the table, 'Oh great, she's ditching in protest for me not allowing her to rape me…wonderful."

"Shall I get her sensei?", Chachamaru asked politely as she bowed in front of them.

Negi just shook his head, half not wanting to see Elvira for a while, "No, that's just fine."

The four watched silently as she turned and left, no doubt returning to report to her mistress. Negi silently berated himself, 'I can deal with this! It's what? The second month of Summer Vacation and already I've found out I've got two evildoers in my class. At this rate we will be having the apocalypse by mid terms…Dammit!' Negi knew he'd have to stop thinking about this! He knew he was supposed to be a teacher and he couldn't do that while he worried about Magi stuff. The problem is, he wasn't sure how to go about finding a partner, it's not like he could just ask all the girls in class 3-A…

"Negi-sensei?"

Negi, Seiji, Asuna, and even Laz looked up to see the girls staring at Negi intently, for a moment the four wondered why. Makie then spoke up, "Negi-kun, you've been a little quiet lately." Ako looked to Negi and placed her hand on his forehead, "Well, you don't seem to have a fever, Negi-sensei." Seiji decided to answer, as he got up and merely stated, "He's just exhausted after he came over to me and Laz's place." The girls breathed a sigh of relief, but Ako asked, "Exhausted from what?" Laz got up and merely replied, "Our morning sparring practice." Fei Ku shouted, "Sparring? Like to join, if can!"

The girls were in a squealing frenzy as they all thought the same thing: Negi and Seiji, sweating and in loose training uniforms. Nodoka, at the other table, was blushing like mad at the thought. It was then that Negi decided to speak up, but some mad impulse took hold of his vocal cords and he ended up saying something completely different to what anyone never thought intended, "Look…can I ask you a personal, yet hypothetical question…?" The girls were all of quiet as Negi asked the question, "If there was someone…who also happened to be your teacher and he was around your age…you wouldn't want someone like that as a partner, would you?"

Everyone went bug-eyed at this question, including a blushing Asuna, a slack-jawed Laz, and a paling Seiji, who only muttered, 'Negi….you idiot.' Only as the final word left his lips, did Negi what he had just said, by now the room was in uproar, Ako was blushing profusely even as she tried to stammer out an answer even as the remainder of the class kept trying to add in their own comments. It was then that Negi risked a glance over at Asuna, noticing that while she had remained seated she was blushing heavily. Laz then noticed as the two pairs of eyes met briefly, she quickly turned away, her face if possible turning even redder. It was then that Laz suddenly clicked, 'Wait a minute. Does that mean…I mean, could Asuna…?' Realizing just how foolish in asking such an off the wall question, Negi and Seiji tried their best to make amends and clear that mess up, and to at least get Negi out of here with some of his dignity intact.

Negi waved his arms in defense in waving it off, "Look, this is all one big misunderstanding. It's got nothing to do with school, and I shouldn't have troubled all of you with my own personal problems. Please, forget I said anything, class dismissed."

Negi then left the room before any of the girls could say anything in response; however, Negi was so out of it at the time that he walked into the doorframe. Smiling awkwardly he tried again, this time successfully making his way out of the classroom. Seiji and Laz got up with Seiji saying, "We're…gonna go head over to the Library and start early." Asuna got up and followed after Negi, but not before Ayaka stopped her and asked, "Asuna, do you know what's troubling Negi-sensei?"

Not wanting to tell her the truth, she decided to at least explain some part in the situation, "I'm not really sure, Ayaka. All I know is that if Negi doesn't find a partner soon, he'll be in big trouble." After that, Asuna ran after Negi down the halls. The girls looked at each other, dumbfounded and screaming at each other, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PRINCLY EMERGENCY!"

* * *

**Down the Halls

* * *

**

Negi didn't get far before Asuna caught up with him; not wanting to talk to her at the moment he sped up slightly but she matched my pace, silently shouting, "Negi! Wait up!" It was obvious that she had no intention of going away. Sighing in defeat and knowing full well that he would have to talk to her sooner or later, Negi stopped walking and turned to face her.

He then asked, "What do you want Asuna?"

What no one was expecting was an outburst that followed out of Asuna's mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you say something like that in front of the whole class? And in the cafeteria? I…I…you idiot!"

For a moment, the Englishman froze up, expecting her to hit him but was surprised when she stepped in close and placed her hands on his shoulders. She stood at arms length from Negi, looking directly into his brown eyes, "Look Negi…god, I can't believe I'm saying this…if you need someone to help you fight Evangeline and Chachamaru…"

But before she could go on, someone else spoke up, "Hey, guys. Glad to see you two are getting along." The two teens turned to see no one other than Maes in the hall. Negi smiled at the sight of an old friend, "Oh, Maes. What brings you here?" The Lieutenant Col. walked up to them and simply shrugged, "Well…it's about Evangeline."

* * *

**Outside**

**On the Roof

* * *

**

Evangeline was sitting on the roof, not caring to even associate with the girls at all. She was too busy formulating a plan to get rid of the two Alchemist Brothers. She had a plan all ready for them; all she needed to do was get the younger brother alone.

She chuckled to herself, "without those two protecting his back, poor little Negi will be mine on a platter." It was then that she suddenly sensed something, as she shot up and whispered, "Something broke the barrier around the school." She got up and trotted towards the door, "I might as well tell the Head Dean about this."

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Maes, Asuna, and Negi were sitting near the running track area; it was empty so it was a perfect place to tell Negi and Asuna everything he knew about Evangeline, "Evangeline's a vampire, you two. That part's true, but she wasn't always like that."

"She was ten when she laid her eyes on a vampire. She was bitten and had her blood sucked out. Once that happened, she was thralled as a vampire herself." Negi looked back to Maes dumbfounded and asked, "You mean…you mean she wasn't born a vampire, or became one of her own free will?" Maes nodded as he continued, "Yep. And because of that, she was cursed to forever live in the body of a ten year old girl."

He then looked out at the Academy and Maes then went on, "You see, every full moon, Eva can use her powers to make herself into the woman of her dreams. The woman she wished she could be." It was then that Asuna pieced it together and asked, "The State Military knows about her? Don't they?" Maes just smiled sadly at that, and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Our job is to make sure she doesn't do anything to upset her little probation."

Negi then asked, "By 'Probation' you mean the curse that's on her? The one keeping her here in Mahora?" Maes nodded again, "Pretty much. The curse binds her to never leave the school grounds, which is the entire island of Mahora. The Thousand Master made it that way." Negi was a little surprised by this; that his father was able to stop Evangeline and keep someone like her confined. "Basically, as a vampire, Eva made a lot of faults. This is to make up for that.", Maes continued, but this time with a sad tone, "She'll be with her classmates until middle school. But once they graduate, she'll revert back to the 7th grade; she just relapses." Asuna's face was a mixture of sadness and surprise as she said, "That's horrible."

Negi was getting even more and more depressed by this, "I can probably understand why she causes so much chaos. If I woke up one day and realized I couldn't age with the others, I'd be all alone." Maes just smiled at the boy's concern for someone who last night, in Seiji's report, was almost on the verge of being drained, or worse…raped by a cradle robber. Maes also explained that if Negi's blood were drained by her, it would eradicate the spell placed on her. Negi nodded that he knew about that part when she ranted that night. "If she were to get free now; get into the real world as she is…", he then cringed at the very thought of Evangeline getting away, "…We cant afford for her to get free until she lives in the light."

But before Negi could answer anything, he was grabbed from behind and had a bag flung over his head. As Maes and Asuna turned around to talk to Negi again, the two noticed he was gone. Maes scratched his head in confusion, "Now, where'd he go off to?"

* * *

**Bath** **House

* * *

**

He didn't understand the situation, but Negi could feel someone fiddling with his clothes and suspecting that it might in fact be Evangeline or at least Chachamaru preparing him for Evangeline. Negi began to struggle, at which point, his captors released him before being thrown into water. After rubbing his sore bum, Negi reached up and pulled the bag off his head only to find himself in the bath house.

Then suddenly, Negi was greeted by an unexpected sight, the whole of class 2-A (soon to be 3-A) sat there, dressed in bathing suits with welcoming smiles on their faces. "Well this is a surprise.", Negi said to himself. Negi was even surprised that the majority of the girls were wearing more modest swimsuits, a few, including Kaede, Chizune, Asakura, were wearing more risqué ones, including a number of what could only be considered 'string' bikinis.

Had Negi been weak-willed at this he would have fainted from a colossal nose bleed by now. Negi was on the verge of having a hormone breakdown, "I need to get out of here, and soon, the problem is how…" but before he could think of something, Ayaka wadded over to him and sat down next to his toweled form, "Negi-kun! We thought that as you seemed so out of it this morning we would hold a party to cheer you up!"

Negi then replied nervously at this point, being in an awkward situation, "I…um…thank you everyone, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble on my account."

This was met by a mixture of smiles and blushes before Ayaka came forward, and offered him a small cup of sweet sake…well; at least that's what Negi hoped it was. Not wanting to disappoint them he drained it dry only to have her refill it a moment later. Ayaka then chirped, "You know, Negi-sensei…if you're looking for a partner still, I'm always available." Negi spat out his sake out before he could answer, but Asakura knocked over Ayaka and replied, "Pretty sneaky, rep!"

Then the Narutaki twins declared, "Negi-kun! We'll wash your back!" Then suddenly, a declaration that was soon followed by a wave of others as all the remaining girls caught on and began fighting to see who was going to wash his front. Negi shouted while the girls grabbed him and began to try and scrub him, "Cut it out! Please stop!" Chisame, who was sitting this one out, merely adjusted his glasses, "Ugh, I think we have a serious case of sexual harassment thing going on here."

The girls were having tremendous fun with trying to scrub Negi, who could only shout in his head, 'Okay! You win! I'm happy! Are we done yet?'

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

Asuna was running around campus, trying to locate the missing Negi. She had found herself on top of the rooftop while trying to find Negi. "Negi! Where are you?", she shouted as she ran around the corner, only to bump into Chachamaru.

Immediately, she got into a fighting stance, about to kick the snot out of the girl if she didn't answer her question. "You! Alright, what did your 'Master' do to Negi?", she demanded to know. Chachamaru merely bowed respectably, and replied, "I'm sorry, Asuna-san, but my mistress has not done anything as of yet." Asuna looked a little dumbfounded by this as she asked meekly, "Really?" Chachamaru merely bowed in response.

Asuna then asked, "By the way, where's your mistress anyway?" Chachamaru merely said, "She said she needed to talk to the Crevantes Brothers…or at least the younger one." Asuna raised her eyebrow in confusion, "She wanted to talk to Laz? Why?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Laz was walking down the hall; he was on his way back to the Library to help out with Seiji and Nodoka. He just had to smile as he remembered that Nodoka could only remember being saved by a mysterious heroic figure in a red jacket. He saw his brother's reaction to how she remembered the red jacket but didn't recognize the symbol on the back. 'Man, I wonder how Nodoka would react if she found out that Seiji saved her? Again?', he thought as an imaginary thought of Seiji and Nodoka in a Superman/Lois kind of relationship.

"You seem awfully cheerful today, Robot."

Laz nearly jumped out of his pants in freight as he recognized the voice as he turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Evangeline as he jumped a little back, nearly screaming, "AAAAHHHH! PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY BLOOD! I'M NOT EVEN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Evangeline just sighed in disgust as she just muttered, "Cool your jets, I'm not a vampire during the day." She shook her head as he calmed down, "I can't believe something like you is afraid of vampires."

Laz looked confused by this, but let Evangeline explain that her powers wax and wane with the moon. Seeing that the moon has passed, she was now an ordinary girl. She proved it by showing her canines, "Shee? Completely numal?", she mumbled with her finger in her mouth. Laz just sighed in relief, "Alright, now can you leave me be. I have to help my brother. And leave Negi alone, Okay?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow at this, "You're kidding me? That blonde pipsqueak's your brother?" Laz nodded, "Yes he is, and he doesn't like it when you call him a pipsqueak."

After hearing that, she pondered, 'I see…that changes my strategy completely.' she then laughed, or howled in another matter, until Laz spoke up, "What's so funny?" She stopped laughing for a moment and asked, "So I take it that your brother created your spirit and placed you in that Auto-mail body, eh?" Laz answered, "Yes, he did. He nearly risked his health in making this body for me. Along with our sister, Rose, and her mentor, Dominique." Evangeline then evilly smiled at this as she answered, "Oh, I'm sorry; I just remembered how much Brotherly Love is truly beautiful."

She then had a wicked sneer across her face as she replied, "Especially when it's a farce."

Laz looked confused as he looked down on the little girl, "What do you mean a farce?" Evangeline just shrugged, "I'm talking about artificial affection." Laz looked shocked as he shot back, "No, that's not true. You're wrong! You don't know anything about us! My brother loves me and I love him back." Evangeline continued, "What a naïve little boy you are. Your emotions are completely artificial. Imitations. How could you know the difference if your feelings for anyone, even for your brother, are real or fake?"

Laz's face then showed a sign of shock as Evangeline continued, "Your brother's the one who created you, am I right? How do you know you don't love him because that's how he made it so you would? Tailoring your emotions and personality every now and then when you're asleep or hibernating to suit him best. As he tried to make you into the perfect bodyguard for himself." Laz placed his hands on his ears in order to drown that out as he shouted, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'm Lazarus Crevantes! I'm exactly the same as I was on the day that…", he then took on a look of realization, "…that…that I was born on."

Evangeline smiled at this, seeing that her plan was coming on to fruition, "But that's the trick! Your soul was created from his. How do you know that your emotions and personality are yours and not just a copy of his?" Laz shook his head, trying not to listen to her, "NO! I'M A PERSON; MY BROHTER AND MOTHER SAID SO THEMSELVES SIX YEARS AGO!" "How can you prove that?", Evangeline continued, "That what they say or what they feel towards you isn't a lie they've been feeding you for the past six years?"

It was then that her words were sinking into him as he dropped to his knees and thought, 'Was everything that I am…everything I feel…a fabrication?' He then looked to the ground, feeling defeated, 'It couldn't be….', then suddenly, a stray thought popped into his head; a memory about his brother at the age of nine, sitting on his bed, talking to their mother.

* * *

_There's….there's something I've been meaning to ask him, Mom._

_What is it, Seiji?_

_It's…it's just something…but I'm too scared to ask him about it.

* * *

_

Laz was outside the door, hiding and remembered that Seiji wanted to ask him about something, but he was too scared of how he would react. 'What was he trying to ask me? What was he scared of? Am I not what I think I am? Mother…Brother…' Evangeline smirked at this as she walked away, "Well, either way, it's not as if you or your 'Brother' can stop us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

Laz slowly got back up, and would attempt to try and forget what she had said to him. But it would forever stick within his mind until the truth came out. Then all of a sudden, he heard screaming come from the bathroom.

* * *

**Back in the Bath** **House

* * *

**

Something was running around in the pool, causing the girls to go crazy. Makie, Ako, and Sakurako turned to Negi blushing madly as Sakurako chirped with a smile, "You naughty boy. How you doin' that?" Negi had no idea what they were talking about, but before he could answer, a strange object whooshed past Makie. "Gotcha!", she shouted as she caught it with her hand as it was between Negi's legs.

Negi and Makie got a good look at it as Ako asked, "What is it?" Makie shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever it is…it's long, thick…and apparently furry as a…" it was then that she got a good look at the facial features, as an eye gleamed at her. "A MOUSE!", she shouted as she let go of it, and everyone scattered.

Somehow the little bugger zoomed around, and in the blink of an eye, was removing the girl's swimsuits, one by one. Of course, whatever it was Negi was not in much of a state to handle it, seeing as how he was only in a towel. Luckily Seiji had run in as he was looking for his brother, and heard the screaming. Like Negi, he didn't know how to handle this type of situation.

"Hey! What's going on around here?"

Asuna and Laz had chosen that moment to arrive just as the mysterious little creature launched itself at her. "Asuna! Watch out!", Negi shouted as he just managed to call out a warning to her. At the last second, she deflected it across the floor, but not before it managed to pop all the buttons on her blouse, causing it to fall open.

For the moment, Laz, Seiji and Asuna saw the creature disappear in the blink of an eye. It was then that the trio turned around and saw everyone nearly naked.

"What the hell is going on here? You kidnapped Negi so you could get stark naked for him?", Asuna shouted. Laz, how was covering his eyes, shouted back, "Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Before Seiji could react, he accidentally saw Nodoka, who also was naked. It took only a few seconds for a response, as Nodoka shouted and dunking into the water, and Seiji passing out from a huge nosebleed.

* * *

**Later On**

**Dormitory

* * *

**

Asuna, Konoka, and the boys were sitting down in their room, while Konoka went to take a shower. Seiji, who was sitting on the couch, groaned, "Another day, another session of semi-perversion, eh Laz?" Laz, who was a little too quiet, replied, "Yeah, sure." Negi just sat down, now fully dressed, and nervously smiling, "But at least I feel a little more peppier, thanks to everyone." Asuna just grimaced at the memory at the bath house, "Yeah, I'll bet."

"You three are making faces like you're not doing so well. Need some help?"

the four heard that mysterious voice from out of nowhere as they all looked around to see who it was. Then it came again,

"Big brothers! It's me!"

Negi, Seiji, and Laz deduced that the voice was coming down from them as they looked down at their feet. The three boys lit up once they saw who it was. It was a tiny snow white ermine with a black tip to its tail, and in its mouth was a bikini bra. Suddenly, the little critter spoke up in an almost gangster tone, "Big brothers! It's good to see ya all." He then looked to Negi and said, "I've come to repay a favor, Brothers."

Negi lit up as he knelt down and scooped the little guy up, "Chamo!" Seiji crossed his arms and smirked, "Albert Chamomile. It's been a long time." Laz looked down at the furry little critter and smirked, "You really did a number on those girls." Meanwhile, Asuna recoiled for a moment as she was taking this all in, 'A talking ermine? Figures.'

After explaining what Chamo was, a male ermine elf of the venerable cat-elf lineage, they told Asuna on how they first met. It was five years ago when the boys were only ten and Laz was only a year old, chronologically. They had found Chamo stuck in a trap, which Seiji had transmuted into a tea kettle, and Negi had healed the injury. Chamo escaped the hunters that day, and declared that the three boys who had helped him were men among boys.

"And that's how I met my 'Big Brothers'.", Chamo said after he had finished telling Asuna the story. He then looked at seiji and commented, "Glad to see you're not as small as before anymore. You've grown into a fine teen boy, you have." Seiji had a vein pop on his head as she shouted in Chamo's face, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' THE GUINNESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS' SHORTY?" Chamo took a step back and stated, "I didn't say that, Seiji."

It was then after Seiji had calmed down, that she asked, "So why are you here?" Chamo brought out a cigarette, and much to Asuna's dismay, he smoked it, ""With choosing a partner. If Negi boy here can't find one, then no one'll ever think of him as a great wizard." Negi hung his head in shame, "Truth is, I've been meaning to plan on finding one, starting now." Chamo took a drag out of his cigarette, and stated, "Well, hey! Perfect timing on my part. Ya see, your sis asked me to help out."

Negi nearly shouted, "She did? Really?" Chamo nodded as he put out his cigarette, "Yep, now if you're lookin' for some prime candidates, I checked out the bath house. And let me tell ya, not a whole loser in the whole bunch." Seiji and Asuna ran up to Chamo and shouted in unison, "Just as we suspected, it was you!"

It was then that Konoka got out of the shower, in a towel and her hair dressed up.

"Oh! What's this?", she asked as she saw Chamo on the coffee table. She reached out to grab him before cradling him against her chest. "It's so cute! A snow-white ermine. Is this Negi-kun's pet? Hee hee. He feels so good."

Seiji swore under his breath that the little ermine was really enjoying this; he'll pay for it later. Konoka had gotten dressed and ran out to register Chamo as Negi's pet in the dorm. It was then that when she was gone, Chamo jumped up and grabbed the voucher that Negi had. He opened it up as Negi asked, "Chamo, what are you doing?" Chamo merely stated, "One of the girls in your class is definitely the prime candidate for your partner."

He scanned the student voucher, his hair on end, "My sensors are already lighting up." It was then finally, he pointed to Makie. Everyone had confused looks on their faces as they asked, "Makie?" Negi then thought, 'Makie Sasaki's my destined partner?' Chamo nodded his head, "Yep. There's no doubt about it, Negi! It's obvious she's got the hots for ya." Seiji thought about it as well, "You know, now that I think about it. Every time she sees you, she sometimes blushes and giggles about you."

Negi was in a defeated corner, but was brought out by Asuna as she spoke up, "Well, I guess that settles it. Seeing as how Laz told us about Evangeline's waiting period, you can use this time to 'break in' Makie." She then walked away, feeling a strange feeling in her heart about this. As she left the room, she noticed a letter at the door as she picked it up, "It's from Seiji's mother?"

Suddenly, Chamo zoomed in and grabbed the letter, "Hey, Big sis!" Asuna raised an eyebrow, "who are you calling sis?" Chamo waved that question off as he stated, "I'll give that letter to Big Brother Negi." Asuna just sweat dropped as she answered, "Uh, okay." 'I'm talking to an ermine like it's perfectly normal.' She then left for her paper route to leave, while Chamo ran to the nearest burnable trash bin, crumbled the letter into a ball, then tossed it in. he then looked around and panicked, 'This is bad…I've gotta make something happen fast.'

* * *

**Gymnasium Locker Room**

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Makie had finished her morning practice and had finished cleaning up in the shower. She was in a towel as she walked over to her locker and opened it. But when she did, a small letter fell out of it. She bent down and examined it; it was sealed with a small heart as she blushed, "This is a letter from Negi-kun.", she then began to open it, "But why?" she opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Makie,_

_I'll be waiting behind the Dorm._

_There's something I need to confess to you._

_Please, I want you to be my partner._

_Negi_

Makie blushed madly as she smiled, "No way!", she held the letter up, "A love letter from Negi-Kun?"

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Negi was walking outside along with Seiji and a very quiet Laz around the plaza. They were discussing on the Evangeline problem and with only one month left until the new semester started. When either of the two boys asked Laz on what they think they should do, he merely just shrugged and looked the other way. It was during this that Negi asked Seiji, "Is something wrong with Laz? I've never seen him this quiet." Seiji nodded, "Yeah me too. I've tried asking him but he just shrugs and walks away." However, their conversation was interrupted as someone shouted…

"Big brother! Big brother!"

The three boys turned to see Chamo run up towards them shouting. Negi whispered, "Chamo! Keep your talking low-profile! You'll blow my cover! If anyone hears you talking…"

The little ermine just stopped for some breath as he looked up to his three big brothers, "Makie! Attacked by karaage!"

The boys looked at each other, in wondering if the little ermine had lost his mind.

"Chamo-kun…how exactly is Makie being attacked by fried chicken?", Laz asked.

Chamo sweatdropped at that, "Is that what I said? Cripes, I gotta work on my Japanese."

"Is she being attacked or not?", Negi asked, feeling a little worried about his student.

The little ermine shook his head furiously, "She's in danger, alright! My…uh…ermine sense warned me about it!"

Seiji crossed his arms in disbelief, "Ermine sense, huh? Like the time you told the two of us Anya and Rose were being attacked by a demon and it turned out the two of them were in the middle of changing."

"Hey! That was an accident!", Chamo shot back.

"Like hell it was!", Seiji shot back to the rodent. He remembered that incident very clearly as t took those two three days to calm down after that incident, and that was only after she near demolished half the girl's locker rooms trying to hit me with a lightening spell. He even shuddered when Rose came at him with a wrench in her hands. Negi then shot back, "Even so, I can't take the chance; I won't let anyone hurt one of my students again."

"Where is she Chamo-kun?", he turned to Chamo as he readied his staff.

"This way! Follow me!", Chamo shouted as he jumped on to Negi's shoulder and they flew towards the destination that Chamo mentioned.

Somehow Seiji knew that Negi was going to regret this…

* * *

**Behind the Dorm

* * *

**

Makie was waiting behind the dorm, looking around for Negi, not even noticing that Negi flew in. She only noticed him when he shouted, "Makie!" She smiled at him coming towards her as she waved back, "Negi-kun, over here." As Negi stopped he noticed nothing was wrong, "You…weren't attacked by fried chicken, were you?" a little confused by that, she shook her head, "Uh, no not really, silly."

Negi shot Chamo a glare but was interrupted with Makie asking, "So, um…Negi…." He turned to her and noticed she was blushing for some reason, "I…I'm who you want…for a partner?" Negi paled at that as he turned back to Chamo, who silently apologized, "Sorry bro, I hated to grease the wheels behind your back like that. But I had to find a partner pronto." Negi growled, "I'll grease you, you little…!" it was then that Makie interrupted, "I'm sorry Negi-kun, if I'm interrupting your ferret whispering, but…", she was blushing like crazy with what she had to say, "…thank you…I mean I know I'm not as developed as Ayaka or as smart as her…."

She then looked up to Negi and smiled, "I promise I'll do my best." Negi almost blushed at this, but then was interrupted as Chamo hopped down, "Alright, my hunch was correct." It was then that he had a gleam in his eye and shouted, "PACTIO CIRCLE ACTIVATE!" then, a strange Transmutation like circle opened under them, a strange light illuminated them. Makie felt the light as well, as she was trying to pull her skirt down from getting blown up by the wind, "Negi-kun…w-what's happening…this light…somehow I feel exhilarated."

Negi felt it too, but at the same time, he was getting a bad feeling about this. Then Chamo spoke up again, "don't worry, bro, you'll be fine. It's a standard Pactio Circle for entering into a probationary contract for you and your partner." Negi was a little confused, but Chamo explained; once entered, the contract would enable the Ministel Magi to protect and help the Magister Magi. The Ministel receives magic powers from the wizard, plus ten times their normal physical energy. Then Chamo chirped out, "not to mention what it'll do for her complexion."

Negi raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Did you make that last part up?" Chamo shook his head, "No way, I couldn't make this up even if I tried."

However, Chamo explained that since Negi was still a teenager, the contract cant be permanently binding. Choosing a Ministel Magi isn't child's play; he could sample as many girls as he could until he found the perfect one. Negi shrugging, he asked, "So how do I start the contract?" Chamo smirked as he puckered his lips, "Easy, all you got to do is kiss her on the lips."

Negi nearly went bugeyed at that, "A KISS?" however, he spoke up too loudly as Makie stated, "I've…I've never kissed a boy before…but if that's what you want, Negi-kun…" Negi nearly yipped as she walked to him and placed her hands on his chest. Negi was sweating in nervousness as she got on her tip toes and got closer. Their lips were on the verge of touching each other as Chamo shouted, "YYYEEEEESSSS! When this is done, I'm completely off the hook!"

"YOU FURRY LITTLE FINK!", shouted Asuna as she, Seiji, and Laz, came out of nowhere and she slammed her hand on the little ferret. This caused the circle to break as Negi stumbled a little and Makie fainted. Negi turned around and saw the scene unfold, "Asuna?" He turned back to the fainted Makie as he tried to apologize, "Asuna, wait! It's not what it seems." She looked to Negi as she smiled, "Don't worry, we know."

It was then that Seiji grabbed Chamo with his left hand and nearly squeezed the life out of him, gasping, "Not the left hand!" Laz came up with the letter and stated out loud, "We found this letter in the trash. It's from our mother! It says that Negi's sister didn't ask you to help Negi. It says you're on the run for assorted crimes…one of them being the theft for over 2,000 panties."

Chamo paled as he finally broke free of Seiji's grip, and hung his head in shame. Negi asked his friend, "Chamo, what's going on." Chamo looked up to them with an apologetic look, "Okay, fine. The truth is, I have a sickly younger sister…" the teens stood there and listened while the little fink told them his story. He explained the winters in Wales were brutal for ermines. He and his sister were destitute, so buying warm clothes was a big impossible for him. So he had made do by permanently borrowing panties for his sister to stay warm in.

Laz and Asuna asked, "Wait a minute. Why panties?" Chamo took a drag from his cigarette and answered, "Well 1.), they pack in more heat than a blanket could ever do, and 2.) It's my story, Doll-face and Brother Laz." He then continued as he said that wasn't enough, so he struck out on his own to help the only family he had. One nauseating cargo ship from Japan later, he went in search for the only person who could help him: Negi.

Then Asuna asked while helping Makie up, "but what's with the match-maker bit?" Chamo answered, "I figured if I could find him a partner, Negi would hire me as his pet. His 'familiar'." No one would ever mess with a Magister's familiar. Somehow then, Chamo took a hat and was on his way back home, but not before saying, "I'm sorry, big brothers. For taking advantage of you all like this. I'll be on my way to capture and probably certain death."

Before he could go, everyone heard blubbering from Laz as they saw he was all teary eyed, and said, "I…I didn't know you've had such a terrible life…." Negi nodded too as he stated, "Me neither." Asuna and Seiji had their jaws drop as they both had clueless looks on their faces at the other two. It was then that Chamo lit up and jumped into Negi's arms, "Thank you, Brothers." Negi answered, "All right, Chamo. I'll hire you on as my pet." Chamo just cried out, "Oh, thank you, Big Brother!"

Asuna and Seiji just groaned as Seiji muttered, "I can't believe how sappy those two are." Asuna nodded, "One born every minute."

* * *

**Locker Room

* * *

**

Makie woke up, still in the same outfit that Negi saw her in, and bolted up. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep. She waved her arms around, embarrassed, "Geez, of all the places to fall asleep and have erotic dreams, no less!"

Hiding behind the corner, Negi and the others just watched as now they sighed in relief. Negi shook his head in shame, "I'm sorry Sasaki-sun." Chamo just shrugged, "Don't worry; it's just a bump in the road." Asuna growled, "You're a bump in the road!" Chamo paled at this; getting Negi a partner with Asuna around was gonna be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hearts of Steel; Bond of Brotherhood**


	16. Hearts of Steel

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hearts of Steel; Bond of Brotherhood

* * *

**

The next morning, Negi woke up to the sounds of Asuna looking around for her panties. It was only after she deduced where they could be, she opened the door to her closet, and found the thief. Chamo was sleeping on a pile of Asuna's panties as he nervously smiled and waved, "Ane-san, good morning. Uh, these by chance aren't your woolies?" His question was answered with Asuna chasing him around the dormitory with a broom in her hands, screaming something about thermal underwear.

* * *

**Later that Day

* * *

**

Asuna was huffing on that day as she followed Negi and Seiji, along with Laz behind them and Chamo on Negi's shoulder. She then huffed, "What kind of pet is a chronic panty thief?" Laz decided to joke with the situation, "Maybe he likes the feel of nice lingerie." She just turned and glared at him, which got him to be quiet again. However, unnoticed to him, she smiled, 'It's good to see him smiling again. Yesterday he was just quiet when I found him.'

Negi looked around; trying to make sure that a certain someone wasn't anyone near by. The last thing he needed now was to see her again. Chamo looked at Negi and asked, "Hey Brother, what's wrong? What's got your head turning?" Negi smiled, not wanting to worry his furry companion, "Oh nothing."

"Good morning, Negi."

Negi and the others turned around to come face to face with Evangeline, and Chachamaru. Negi was almost in the combat stance as well as the others, but Evangeline just smirked with a condescending tone, "You don't mind if I skip the seminar?" Negi growled as she continued, "Class has been a breeze for me since you took charge."

Negi was growling, swearing under his breath that she was seriously ticking him off. He wasn't the only one, Seiji and Asuna were doing everything they could to hold back from slapping her silly. Negi was getting fed up with people messing with him and his friends. Chamo was wondering what was going on, 'Where does she get off…?' Negi was unconsciously reaching towards his wand, as Seiji clapped his hands together.

Evangeline saw this and simply raised her hand to stop then, still smiling, "Don't try it, you two.", both boys halted in their actions as she continued, "The only chance you two have is to remain civil with me on school grounds, summer or not." The boys just growled at this, but Laz just remained quiet, as the words she spoke to him yesterday. She turned to Laz and evilly smiled at him, causing him to lower his head.

She then began to walk away from them, but not before saying to the boys, "And don't even think of getting help from Takamichi, Maes, Mustang, or even the Headmaster. If you do, your other students may be at risk….if you get my drift." Now Negi and Seiji were even more miffed than before; how dare this little runt threaten the girls. This was between wizard and alchemist against evil wizard. Negi could feel his magic boiling in him. However, realizing what he was doing, he stopped. He realized he was lacking his restraint…almost turning into Evangeline.

Without another word, he walked away from Evangeline and everyone else without a word. Asuna saw this, "Negi, wait!", and followed after him, along with Seiji and the others. As they caught up to him, Chamo hopped off of Negi's shoulder and ranted on. "How dare those delinquents threaten my brother! Threaten violence in school! Let me at 'em! You'll never need to worry about them again!" Out of nowhere, he took a wooden bat with nails in them and was about to run after Evangeline, "Brother Chamo will teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

Laz, being the only one not to lie, told Chamo the situation, "Evangeline's a vampire."

With a hat and suitcase in tow, Chamo was on his way out, "I am _so_ outta here!"

At that point Asuna caught him by the tail, effectively halting his retreat, "Hold it."

Seiji just sighed in defeat as he helped Negi up, "Chachamaru is Evangeline's partner. She won't rest until she gets what she wants from Negi, here…", he then gulped as he remembered her attempted rape on him, "And from the way she keeps eyeing him up, I don't think she has any plans to stop afterwards either." Negi nodded in agreement with his friend; the last thing he wanted right now was to spend the rest of his life as a sex slave to an evil vampire.

This had Asuna blushing slightly while Chamo-kun just stared at the two in shock.

"Big brother?", he asked.

Negi looked at him with a depressed look, "Yes, Chamo?"

And then Chamo just blurted it out, "Why exactly are you fighting against this again?"

"_Wrong thing to say Chamo_.", the two boys thought as they knew what would happen now.

He was quickly sent flying by a well-placed kick from Asuna, who shouted, "You Perverted Vermin-Ermine!", and then stopped very abruptly when he encountered a wall, creating a crater. He slid down it slowly, before dropping to the ground and shaking his head no doubt to clear it. It was then that an idea popped into his head, a great idea if it worked.

"Wow! Asuna has a fantastic kick!", he stated as everyone was giving him their undivided attention, as Laz asked, "Well, yeah she's got a powerful kick, Chamo. So what's your point?" Chamo then blurted it out, "Negi and Asuna should become partners, and annihilate those two witches!" Just as he said that, Asuna and Negi both were shocked to even hear that suggestion. Asuna slightly blushed as she shouted, "What? What are you talking about?" Negi did the same, "Asuna and I? In a probationary contract?"

Chamo nodded as he explained, "I've already seen you in action, Asuna. You kick ass." Seiji crossed his arms and smirked at this, "I have to agree with him, this time. You'd be a great partner." But then Laz pointed out with his arms waving around, asking hysterically, "B-But Asuna doesn't even like Negi! And she might get hurt!" Negi nodded, "That's right." Chamo then shook his head, "Excuses, excuses. You can't just sit around waiting to be killed. You've got a man's battle facing you guys, so face it like men!"

Negi knew his little furry friend was right, but he can't, he couldn't bring Asuna into this. It was then that Asuna asked out, "So…it's only temporary, right?" That got all the boys surprised at her question, but Chamo butted in and answered, "Yep! See all you gotta do is step into the Pactio Circle, and then give Negster here a peck on the lips." It was then that Asuna blushed a little, "A…A kiss?"

She shook her head furiously as she stated out loud for the three boys and ermine to hear, "No way! I can't do it! If I kiss Negi, then that'll be my first kiss." The three boys had a look of both surprise and shock in their faces as they looked at their female friend, while Chamo asked with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Your first kiss? Asuna, just how old are you anyway?"

She shot the little ermine a look and shouted, "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE RAT!"

After calming down, she remembered it was only temporary, so she sighed, "Well, if it's just this once…" without finishing, Chamo drew the circle while Seiji pushed her and Negi into position. Then Chamo shouted, "PACTIO!" Then the circle glowed with energy all around them as a wind picked up. Asuna felt the energy flowing in her as she tried to keep her skirt from blowing up. Taking a small cough to clear her throat, she blushed at Negi as she said out loud, "Okay, so…let's do it."

Negi nodded in unison, "Y-Yes." Negi closed his eyes, waiting for Asuna's kiss to touch. Asuna looked up at him and just thought, 'Negi, grow up.' And then kissed him on the cheek. Chamo saw that and shouted, "Asuna! Kissing him on the cheek is only half ass!" Negi stared blankly, 'the cheek?' Asuna shouted back to Chamo, "DEAL WITH IT!" However, unknown to anyone, Laz was gone.

* * *

**Later On**

**Outside

* * *

**

Evangeline and Chachamaru were walking down a forest way. Chachamaru was dressed in a light green button up T-shirt with a long white sleeved button up shirt underneath with a purple tie on. She also had on a green frilly trimmed skirt on with a white bat trimmed shirt on top, with green and light green combat boots on. Evangeline was cooking up another scheme now that she knew her little psychological attack on Laz was taking effect, causing the boy to doubt himself and the bond he and his brother had. She smirked as she thought, 'Delightfully devilish of me to make those two quarrel.' But it was then that she turned to Chachamaru and stated, "Perhaps we need to speak with Negi's 'advisor'." She also had another thought; if the two brothers were able to patch things up between them, she would have to take drastic measure.

"Chachamaru.", she gained her attention as Chachamaru asked, "Yes, Mistress?" "If the two brothers pull themselves together, we'll have to rely on our other two helpers." Chachamaru bowed in response. Just then, someone called out, "Eva, hi there." She grimaced as she saw it was Takamichi as he walked over with his casual smile. She groaned while Chachamaru bowed, "What are you doing here? We're doing a job." Takamichi just smirked, "The Dean wants to talk to you. He said to come alone."

Evangeline merely huffed, "All right. Tell him I'll be there.", she then turned to Chachamaru, "Chachamaru, I'll be back soon. Stay out of in the open to avoid an ambush." Chachamaru bowed in response to that and watched the two go off. However, she did whisper something towards her mistress, "Be careful, Mistress."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Chachamaru was trudging down a sidewalk path next to a river, carrying with her a bag of some sort. Meanwhile in the bushes, Asuna, Seiji, Negi and Chamo were hiding and keeping an eye on her. Since Evangeline wasn't with her, they decided to take out the Ministel Magi first, leaving the witch unguarded. However, Negi did not like this, "Throwing magic around in the open like this? Not a good idea."

Asuna just grimaced as she stated, "I hate this sneaking around. It's dishonorable. Besides, she's my classmate." It was then that Chachamaru stopped for a moment and saw something in front of her. A little girl with raven black hair and wearing a red play dress was crying. She walked over to the girl and bent down to be at her eye level and asked, "Is something wrong?" The girl looked up to her as she sobbed, "My balloon." Chachamaru looked up into the tree and saw the balloon stuck in the tree.

She placed her bag down, and to the little girl's stunned surprise, she opened up two ports on her back and two rockets popped out. The rockets roared and she flew up to the tree and got the balloon out of the tree. She then landed back on the ground and gave the balloon back to the girl; the girl smiled brightly and said, "Thank you, Miss." Chachamaru nodded and walked off.

However, Negi and the gang all stared in disbelief at what they just saw. Negi was the first to speak up, still slightly confused, "That was…kind of sweet for a villain." Seiji nodded, "Yeah. I wonder what kind of person she is." Asuna replied, "I'm not really sure myself. I never paid any attention to her before this." It was then that Chamo was the one to speak out, "Did'ja see the flying? She's obviously a robot! Figures, Japan would have a robot attending school."

The three teens looked at the ermine as Asuna nearly shouted, "CHACHAMARU ISNT HUMAN?" Seiji thought out loud, "I thought there was something weird about her. I just thought that she had some weird ear decorations." Chamo shouted in disbelief, "You can't tell by looking at her?" Seiji then replied, "What do I look like? Astro Boy?" Then Negi replied, "Yeah, and besides machines hate me!" Chamo questioned that but shook his head as everyone went back to keep an eye on Chachamaru.

The gang watched Chachamaru as she played with a group of children and helped an old lady across the road. It was then that they were getting their doubts about her.

* * *

Along the road, Laz was walking on the opposite side of a river bed connected to a bridge. He didn't want to abandon the others, but he needed to think things through in his head. Most of them the things were of what Evangeline had said to him.

_Your emotions are completely artificial. _

_Imitations._

_How could you know the difference if your feelings for anyone, even for your brother, are real or fake?_

_Your brother's the one who created you, am I right? _

_How do you know you don't love him because that's how he made it so you would? _

_Tailoring your emotions and personality every now and then when you're asleep or hibernating to suit him best._ _As he tried to make you into the perfect bodyguard for himself._

_How do you know that your emotions and personality are yours and not just a copy of his?_

_How can you prove that? _

_That what they say or what they feel towards you isn't a lie they've been feeding you for the past six years?_

Laz then just stopped in where he was walking from as he looked up in the sky. Then, by some miracle or a strange coincidence, a stray tear came and fell from his left blue eye as he asked himself, "Did…Did my brother…really make me by mistake and loved me like a brother….or did he make me on purpose just so he could have a bodyguard?"

Just then, he heard people shouting over at the bridge to where a lot of people had gathered. One person shouted, "It's awful. What should we do?" Another person asked, "Call the cops?" Another one said, "We tell them a kitten's in the middle of the drainage and then we pray." After Laz had heard the word, kitten, he looked down at the river and saw a little orange kitten in a box, and was heading towards the drainage. "I gotta help him.", he told himself as he ran over and jumped into the water, wadding his way towards the little kitten.

He was about to grab the box and he did, along with Chachamaru, who also jumped in to save the kitten. Laz was a little surprised by this as he asked, "Chachamaru. What are you doing here?" She merely bowed and stated, "Trying to save this kitten, the same as you." However, it was then that she lost her footing, and nearly fell over. Luckily, Laz caught her before she and the kitten were taken upstream and carried them both to the other side. Everyone cheered on at Chachamaru and Laz, but one person mentioned, "You both saved the day again, Chachamaru. You and your boyfriend there."

It was after that comment, that Laz blushed like crazy with steam coming out of his ears, but Chachamaru's eyes widened only a bit in surprise. Laz stuttered a bit, "Ah, no…that is…I mean…she's not my girlfriend."

Among the commotion, Negi and the others had watched everything as Asuna shot out, "Chamo! She's a nice person. Caring and popular around town." Negi nodded, "She's right, Chamo. And she didn't even attack Laz, even with the kitten." Chamo shook his head, "Don't you guys see it's a trick? It'll just put you off guard."

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

Chachamaru walked towards her destination, accompanied with Laz who asked if he could tag along for a little bit. Not long after she said her goodbyes to the children and still Negi and the others followed her, wondering where it was she could be going with Laz as well. It was then that Laz saw where Chachamaru was walking to; it was an abandoned section of town that looked like it was out of business for a while.

Laz asked, "What exactly are you doing here, Chachamaru?" She didn't answer with words, but with her actions as she pulled out from the bag a few cans of cat food and some bowls. As if on cue, a number of little cats gathered around the two as she handed Laz a can. She asked, "Could you help me? Please?" Laz was a little taken by that, but he nodded and helped feed the cats. It was during this that he noticed on Chachamaru, smiling. It was only a small one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Chachamaru caught him staring and asked, "Is something wrong?" Shaking awake, Laz replied, "Oh, it's nothing."

On the far side of the gate, where everyone was hiding, Negi, Asuna, and eve Seiji, were all teary eyed as they all sobbed in unison, "That's so sweet. She is a good person after all." However, Chamo snapped them out of it by yelling, "No she's not, you teary dopes! She's with a vampire who's trying to kill you!" The three teens looked at each other uncertain about this, but knew what they had to do.

After she and Laz had finished feeding the cats, Laz wanted to ask her something, "Ah, Chachamaru?" She looked at him and asked, "Yes, is something wrong?" But before he could ask her, she turned slightly to see Negi, Asuna, and Seiji, along with Chamo. She and Laz got up with him asking, "Brother. What are you and the others doing here?" Chamo shot back, "We were about to ask you the same question, Laz!"

Chachamaru turned her attention back to the others and stated, "Negi-sensei? Guess I should have paid better attention. No matter. What you want?"

Negi cleared his throat and decided to try and avoid the fight completely, "Um, Chachamaru…could you stop trying to kill me?" She looked at him for a moment before bowing her head slightly, "I apologize, Negi-sensei. For me, my mistress's commands are absolute." Negi sighed, "I guess there's no choice then." She turned to Asuna, "You ready?" She nodded, "I'm not sure I can…but I'll try." Seiji then stated to Laz, "Laz, get out of the way." But Laz stated, "Wait, brother…!"

Negi didn't have time to wait as he activated the Pactio, "Contract executed in 10 seconds! Magister Negi! Asuna Kagurazaka!" Suddenly, a blue energy surrounded Asuna, and when she charged forward, she zoomed. She was slightly surprised by this, 'Wha-? What's going on? I'm light as a feather! Is this because of the contract?' Chachamaru charged forward and let out a mean left hook at Asuna. But Asuna blocked it and flicked Chachamaru on the head and she did vice versa to Asuna.

Negi charged himself up, remembering what Chamo said on not holding back. He then engaged his spell, "MAGIC ARCHER. CONSECUTIVE BURSTS! ELEVEN ARROWS OF LIGHT!" And Seiji prepared his attack; he figured the quick way to stop her was not to transmute her into something, but to stop at step two of Alchemic Transmutation: Deconstruction. He clapped his hands together and charged forward at her, along with Negi's magic arrows going after him.

Chachamaru saw the two attacks coming at her and calculated, "Tracking magic and alchemic power. Blasts from all sides and center. I can not dodge them all." She then looked at the attack with saddened eyes, realizing she had failed her master. She sorrowfully stated, "Mistress…if I should fail…please feed my cats." Negi then realized at this, "What am I doing? She's one of my students!" But before he could stop his arrows or stop Seiji, something unexpected happened.

Laz got in front of Chachamaru with his back turned on everyone else and shielded her. Seiji was surprised by this but couldn't stop himself in time as he placed his hand on Laz's lower back. Then suddenly, the alchemic energies rippled in bolts on Laz's back, and then in an instant, cracks began to form on him, and then it exploded, breaking into a thousand pieces. Along with his left arm falling off and his thighs shattering. Laz screamed out in pain as the mighty Auto-mail Golem fell flat on his face and past out.

Seiji didn't have time to look at his brother as he remembered the arrows, and turned around. He clapped his hands, placed them on the ground, and transmuted the floor upward into a makeshift barrier wall. The arrows came into contact and were dissipated. Now that the attack was done, he turned to look at his brother; his back was blown open, exposing not only his metallic body, but some of his bio-mechanical innards as well. His left arm was disconnected and his thighs were shattered; unable to hold his weight.

Seiji just stared at his brother, and at what he had done to him, "Laz? Laz! LAZARUS!" he ran over to his brother, along with Asuna, Negi, and Chamo, who were equally surprised at what the big guy had done, and of his condition. Chachamaru, despite her limited emotional face, was equally surprised by this as her eyes widened a bit. Asuna crouched over to Laz's face as she tried to see if he was alright, "Laz! Are you okay?" Negi shook him, "Come on, don't do this!" Seiji was on the verge of tears as he touched Laz's dented shoulder blade, "What were you thinking? Laz, don't die on me!"

Just then, a slight coughing sound escaped Laz's mouth, "I'm…sorry…" unable to make of this, Chachamaru turned around, and activated her rockets, flying away from this. Chamo caught this and shouted, "AAAH! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!", he then turned to Laz and shouted, "We had her on the ropes! What you did was just…just foolish!" Laz was only able to get one sentence out, "I…I couldn't let her get hurt…" then Seiji shouted, "You're an idiot! We've got to repair you, quick!"

On a nearby roof, Chachamaru landed safely on top, looking back at Negi-sensei and his friends. But her eyes were fixed on the fallen and broken form of Laz. She looked at him puzzled and asked herself, "Why? Reasoning not understood. Lazarus Crevantes…Why would you injure yourself for my existence?"

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

At one of Mahora's coffee cafés, Chachamaru was sitting near one of them. She was dressed in a white button up shirt with black gloves, a black skirt that reached to her knees, black stockings, and black shoes. She was currently holding on to a cup of coffee; she couldn't drink, but she was trying to imitate human behavior to fit in. She looked at the streets, trying to calculate on what had happened yesterday. Lazarus was the brother of the friend of Negi, the enemy of her mistress. Yet for some strange reason, he saved her from destruction. To her, such an action was quite illogical.

"Lazarus Crevantes…", was all she said as a familiar voice spoke up, "Chachamaru." She turned and saw her master, Evangeline, along with a girl with slicked back black hair and two pigtails in the back, along with four antennas up front. She had on glasses and scientist work clothes and a toolbox; she was Satomi Hakase, member of the Robotics and Jet Propulsion Club, both at University levels, and also Chachamaru's creator.

Evangeline sat down across Chachamaru while Satomi got to work with helping to fix Chachamaru. Evangeline took the coffee and grumbled, "The Headmaster knows about the Cherry Blossom Street incident", she took a sip as she went on, "As I figured, we have to stay under wraps until the next full moon." She then grimaced at that, "Which is by the day that 3-A starts." It was then that she noticed Chachamaru was awfully silent more than usual. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Chachamaru? Is something wrong?"

Chachamaru snapped back to normal and merely shook her head, "No, nothing happened, Mistress." Evangeline wasn't too sure about that as she asked, "Are you sure? You've been acting strange since you came back home yesterday." Chachamaru didn't answer as she shook her head once again. Evangeline decided to leave it at that and asked Satomi, "By the way, where were you?" Satomi merely shrugged, "Sorry, Seiji stopped over in need of some spare robot scraps I had. I'm not sure why he needed them."

* * *

**Dormitory**

**Roof Top

* * *

**

The others, along with Reina who heard at what happened to Laz, were all on the rooftop where Laz was lying on the ground with his damaged parts placed in order. Reina was dressed in a black tank top with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, white gloves, a green mini-skirt with black stockings. Everyone was quiet but Chamo shouted, "We're in danger! If you and Seiji had nailed Chachamaru yesterday, Evangeline'd be on the ropes by now!", he then turned and pointed at Laz and shouted, "Instead Laz here snatched defeat from the jaws of victory by taking pity on her!"

"Shut up.", was all that Laz could say in a low voice. That got everyone's attention, including Chamo whose jaw was on the ground. Laz then continued, "Chachamaru can't help it if she's a villain, she was programmed by one." Chamo was a little quiet until he went back to shouting again, "It's not that! If she tells Eva that Negi has a partner, they'll probably launch a preemptive strike of some kind on us."

It was then that Asuna spoke out, "Wait a minute! Evangeline and Chachamaru have been my classmates for two years. I can't believe they're out to kill Negi…or anybody." Reina muttered, "You believe in Magic, Alchemy, and talking ermines, but not villainous and evil students?" Asuna shot her a look but softened up.

Then suddenly, the doors to the roof entrance opened up, and they all saw Seiji with a sack of robot scraps. He walked over to Laz and looked at his brother with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about yesterday, Laz." He then opened the sack and carefully laid the parts down gently near Laz. He then spoke out again, "I shouldn't have tried to destroy Chachamaru either. I tried to stop but…you know." He then asked Negi to give him a hand to help up Laz on his butt to sit up straight.

Asuna asked, "So what exactly are you doing? I thought you were gonna repair Laz." Negi nodded, "He is. He just has to start at the source." Reina asked, "The source?" Seiji then pulled off Laz's shirt to expose his metallic chestplate, and pressed on the occipital papillary component (the center of the collar bone). Then suddenly, his chest opened in several compartment doors, exposing a unique display of bio-mechanical organs. It was then that Asuna and Reina noticed something peculiar about one organ. It was the mechanical heart; it was still pumping but it was glowing purple, along with the circulatory system that went with him.

Seiji noticed their confusion and pointed out, "That's where Laz's soul resides in." the girls looked to Negi to confirm on this; he nodded, "It's true on that." Seiji then explained to the girls that within the heart was a blood seal, his blood, that bonded Laz to the body. Laz's soul was actually a living Alchemic battery that was pulsating with enormous amounts of Alchemic power, much like himself in some way. The heart pumped the energy all around in Laz's body to allow him to perform Alchemy on himself, with the help of the transmutation circles on his forearms and hands.

Then Asuna got it, "So if the heart was taken out, then Laz's body would just shut down. Basically, the body's kind of like a vessel holding the real thing, right?" Seiji nodded, but Laz muttered, "If you could call something like me real." Seiji, along with everyone else, looked at him confused like as to what he just said. Seiji bent down towards the heart and said, "Well, here it goes." He then clapped his hands together and placed them both on Laz's heart. Suddenly, the heart glowed brighter and it pumped faster. Laz's whole body glowed, as the metallic scraps, as well as his limbs, merged into him and repaired themselves.

A few seconds later, Laz was sitting on the ground good as new. Seiji stood up and lended him his hand, "Can you stand?" Laz brushed his hand aside, closed his chest again, put his shirt and jacket back on, and stood up with no problems. Asuna and Reina clapped in congratulations on a job well done as Reina commented, "That's amazing, Seiji."

Laz brought up his right hand and balled it tightly into a fist as he stated, "This is how you made my body. By using Rose's and Dominic's Auto-mail to fashion me a body for my soul." Seiji nodded, "Yeah, that's right." "And when you did that, you created my emotions and personality, right?", Laz shot out. Seiji and the others looked at him confused as he went on, "After all, emotions and a personality are like memories. Information carefully referenced like a cabinet of files." He then looked to Seiji and stated, "Even though you were a novice back then, you were still skilled enough to create a personality for me that would suit you best."

Seiji was confused now as he asked his younger brother, "A fake personality? What are you talking about?" It was then that he finally understood what was eating at his brother as he smiled, "Is that what's been on your mind all this time?" Then Laz shot back, "Why shouldn't it be?" It was time that he got a straight answer from his brother, so he brought it up, "Six years ago, you were talking to Mom about me. There was something that you wanted to ask me, but you couldn't ask me because you were too scared to how I would react to it."

It was then that Seiji's smile faded as he remembered that day, but then Laz spoke up again, "It was because my emotions and personality are really fake; something that you created. Isn't that what you wanted to say?" Seiji's eyes went wide with shock at that; what would possess his younger brother to think of that?

It was then that Negi stepped in, "That's not true, Laz! What he was trying to ask you was…" "STOP LYING TO ME!", Laz shouted as he shoed Negi and the others away. Asuna and Reina, along with Chamo, had confused by worried faces at their friend as he frowned, "I know what the truth is: I'm just some enforcer or bodyguard that my brother designed for himself. The person Lazarus Crevantes was just something to keep me in line." Seiji's eyes were now shaking, as if his worst fear of losing his brother was coming true.

Then Asuna spoke up, being fearful for her friend, "What are you saying? For all I know, you two have been brothers, and always have been. Negi's even been with you guys." Negi nodded, "That's right, even Chamo's been with us ever since we were nine!" Chamo nodded, "That's right, Big guy, you can trust us." Then Laz spoke up again, this time with venom in his tone, "Can I? Really?"

Everyone was shocked by this as he continued, looking at his hands with much anger and pain in his voice, "How can I believe anyone when there's no way to prove it? When I'm just some automation! An accident made by a failed Alchemic experiment!" He then looked at everyone, "For all I know all of you could be in on this!" It was then that Seiji finally spoke up, "So…you've been sitting on those thoughts all this time?" He then looked up to Laz with anger in his eyes, but also pained as well, "Is there anything else that you're hiding?"

Then Laz shot at him while venting out more venom, "What about you my so-called brother?" He then took a step forward, "Answer my question!", Seiji lowered his head in shame, being quiet, until Laz spoke up, "Why won't you say anything? Unless it's true?"

He then began to walk away from everyone, but was stopped by Seiji who grabbed his left arm. He turned to him and shouted, "Let go of me! What's the point in living this lie?" He then broke his brother's grip and proceeded to walk away. Seiji wasn't about to give up as he ran after him again, "You stupid jerk!", and grabbed his arm again. This time the two were struggling with each other, with Laz shouting to let go of him. The others could only stand there and watch this, not able to do a thing.

Getting fed up with this, Laz shouted, "LET GO OF ME!", and freed his left arm, but accidentally punching Seiji in the face. He fell back a few feet, with the others going to him for aide. Reina helped him up a bit, "Seiji, are you okay?" It was then that Laz realized what he had done, and looked sorrowfully and fearfully at his brother. Seiji turned to face Laz, but this time with foggy and tearful eyes at him as he only muttered in a sad tone, "L-Laz…"

Not able to bare this, he stepped back a bit with a sad tone in his voice too, "Stay back…" Seiji replied, "Hold on, please…" Laz took another step and shouted, "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" He then ran towards the edge of the roof with Seiji getting up to stop him, "Laz don't!"

Laz then jumped off the roof, and in a few seconds, landed on the ground with no worse for wear and bolted towards the woods. Seiji, now even more worried, shouted, "Laz, wait!", and was about to jump after him, if not for Asuna and Reina holding him back. Reina spoke up, "Seiji, don't! You won't survive the fall!" "I don't care! Laz!" Negi then jumped on to his staff and flew after Laz, shouting, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back."

As he saw the retreating forms, all Seiji could do was shed his tears, and shouted in pain, "Laz! LLLAAAAZZZZ!"

* * *

**The Woods

* * *

**

Negi was chasing after Laz's form for some time; it only took him a while to catch up to him, but it felt like he was running or flying for hours as they got deeper and deeper into the forest mountains. Laz shouted back to Negi, "I said stay away!" Negi shouted back, "I know you did, but you need to hear the real truth!" Laz shot back, "I already know the truth! Evangeline put it into perspective for me!" It was then that when Negi heard that, he pieced it together, 'So this is Evangeline's doing. I should have known.'

However, Negi's mind was so preoccupied, that he didn't eve notice the tree until he flew straight into it and was knocked clear off his staff, and sent hurtling at Laz to the ground. The two stumbled around on the ground, until the two stumbled into a marsh or swamp, both being soaked from head to toe. As Negi got up, he groaned, "I should keep my eyes straight forward from now on." He then noticed Laz getting up and about to take off, but Negi shouted, "Laz, stop!"

He did so, but only for a moment to let Negi speak, "Look, Laz, you know Seiji would never do anything to hurt you." Laz stayed silent for a while to let Negi continue, "And you know that Seiji would never change you. You're his brother; whether your origin of birth was artificial or not." It was then that Laz turned around to face Negi, but Negi was surprised when he saw a few tears escape Laz's, "Then what was it he was trying to ask me? Why didn't he say anything before?"

Negi merely answered, "He was just scared of losing you, Laz." He walked over to place a hand on his shoulder, despite Laz being taller than him, "To him, you're the closest thing he has to a blood-related relative." It was true, the current mother that Seiji and Laz had was their adoptive mother, and Rose was an adopted sister. To Seiji, Laz was the closest person to him related to spirit and blood. Then Laz choked on his tears, "But what if Evangeline said was true? If I am nothing more than a collection of emotions and bits of memories pieced together instead of an altered clone of my brother's soul….?"

But before he could finish, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Startled by this, the two boys got into a defensive stance, but Negi remembered that he lost his staff. 'Drat! Of all the time to lose it…!'

"Negi-bozu? Laz-kun?"

Surprised at hearing both their names, the two looked up to see a familiar face. It was Kaede Nagase, but she was dressed in a strange electric pink outfit, resembling a female ninja outfit. The two were relieved to see her smiling face and sighed in relief. It was when she looked at them; she noticed Laz's face with a few tears. She asked in concern for him, "Laz-kun? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Realizing he was still crying, he quickly brushed away his tears and stated, "Nothing, I just got something in my eyes." She shrugged, not wanting to press it further. She then motioned for them to follow her, "Come on, I can take you both to my camp site to dry up."

* * *

**Camp** **Site

* * *

**

They had emerged what was onto a rocky outcropping on which a small fire was blazing beside a small sized tent. She motioned for the two to go and sit beside the fire while she disappeared inside the tent. Negi was glad of the warmth, letting the heat from the fire leech the moisture from his clothes. However, he noticed Laz was still being quiet, and still soaking. Negi frowned at his friend, 'Poor Laz. Are you really that troubled?'

A moment later, Kaede came out and by their side once again, this time holding out two large white and rather fluffy looking towels.

She smiled to them both, "Here, put this on. Your clothes aren't going to dry very well while your wearing them."

Negi nodded as he got up and started to undress slowly; Laz was a little hesitant at first, but with a little encouragement from Kaede, started to do the same. First was they both removed their shirts and jackets, then their trouser, boots/shoes, and socks. Then Laz took off his gloves to reveal two strange looking Transmutation Circles on both his hands. Now the two were standing their underwear, which were both boxer-briefs, the two reach out for their towels.

To both their surprise, she pulled her arm away before regarding both of the boys for a moment, her eyes tracing up and down their almost naked bodies, but mostly on Laz's despite it being robotic. She stopped and pointed at their boxer-briefs, "Those need to dry as well, you two."

Negi's cheeks went red, while Laz's whole face went burning hot. Seeing their reactions, especially Laz's, she laughed softly, "Don't worry, I won't look."

Both boys not exactly inspired with confidence by the look in her eyes, the two waited for her to turn round before slipping off their boxer-briefs and setting them down to dry. In a quickened pace, Negi took his towel with one hand while using the other to cover himself. Laz, however, didn't need to cover himself as he got his towel, seeing he wasn't 'equipped'.

Negi pulled his towel over his waist and shoulders before he sat down, fully intent on keeping as much of his body concealed from view. Laz however, just wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down, not caring how much of his upper body was exposed.

With their clothes drying beside them, Negi concluded that is was time to get some answers, to figure out what exactly Nagase was doing out here. As if on cue, she stepped over and sat down between them, but scooted closer to Laz, waiting quietly for the two to begin. Just as he felt the first of Negi's questions rising up in his mind, Laz idly noticed something…the towels that Kaede had given to them smelled a little like her, a blend of citrus and lavender.

Negi was the first to ask, "So, is this where you go when you leave the dorms on Saturdays?"

"Yup", she nodded with her carefree smile. Laz then asked to break the silence, "So Kaede, what are you doing out here?"

She made a silence mark with her finger and brought them to her lips, "I'm involved in…secret training." Laz looked confused at this, but she giggled, "But I can give you a hint, though. It starts with an 'N'." Negi was thinking on what that could be, 'Navigation? Nail work? Necromancy?'

Laz then asked out loud, "Ninjutsus?" Kaede smirked and answered, "Got it on the first guess, Laz-kun." Laz shook his head, "It wasn't that hard. I've seen clothing like what you're wearing in a book I read." She smirked, "Quite the observer, aren't you?" Laz blushed at this, and decided not to go further into it.

The three sat there in silence for a little while, as Negi pondered on his question, just looking out at the river, watching as the occasional fish leapt out of the water. He did notice that ever so often Kaede's eyes flicked over to regard Laz briefly, although Negi wasn't entirely sure why, but it was almost as if she was studying him. It was also strange too; she saw his mechanical body but didn't seemed freaked out or even curious about him. It was almost as if she knew what he was.

Once or twice he was certain that her eyes flicked upwards towards Laz's chest and face, but to be honest he couldn't be entirely sure if only because almost as soon as Laz noticed her, her eyes were immediately elsewhere. Negi decided to leave it at best, but was surprised when she spoke up suddenly. She then decided to ask them both, "So, what are you two doing deep out here in the mountains?"

Negi floundered a little, not quite expecting her to ask them 'that'…the one question, that he knew that Laz didn't really want to answer at all because there was no way in hell either one of them could answer it truthfully.

"Uh?", Laz asked, a little worried.

Negi frantically searched for something, some excuse he could give, something to explain not only why but how the two had gotten out here. In the end, he decided on something somewhere in between, not quite a lie but not the truth either, "The two of us wanted to get away for a little while. But mostly, Laz needed to clear his head on some troubles."

Kaede raised an eyebrow but kept her smile as she opened one of her eyes, showing them to be a color of dark green, "So, you were just in the area and you decided to just drop in?"

Laz just shrugged, "More or less."

When she didn't question them further, the two breathed a small sigh of relief. What followed was another moment of awkward silence before she once again broke it.

"Negi-bozu, Laz-kun…it looks like your clothing is dry now.", she then smiled at them again, "Would you two like to go fishing? The char are plentiful at this time of year."

The two looked a little uncertain at first, but they turned to her and answered together, "Uh…ok." She smiled as she got up, "Alright then. And while we're at it, I can give you both some Sessha-Samurai/Shinobi-training for awhile." The two looked at her in confusion, but went with it anyway.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

Satisfied that they were both now suitably covered, they went with Kaede for the char fishing. The 'fishing' was certainly not what either one was expecting from what they saw. Kaede then pointed out, "Char can sense danger, so you'll have to walk lightly or they'll bolt" the two boys sweat-dropped as Laz asked, "Okay, so how…?"

Kaede pulled out a series of small throwing knives, or Kunai as they were called, and proceeded to spear the fish with them. With a beautiful and graceful movement, Kaede was able to spear three as they shot up and landed in her hand. She smiled at the two, "See? Three in one." Negi was applauding in amazement, while Laz shot out, "That was amazing, Kaede."

She then handed the two a pair each, "You want to give it a try?" The two nodded and proceeded to do the same, but both ended up being inaccurate. Kaede then decided to help by demonstrating, You two just need to come at it with a bit more zing." She launched herself in a back flip; jump twirled on an upper boulder nearby, and snapped the kunai into the water with ease. Both the boys sweat-dropped at that as Negi stated, "Us do that? No way!"

They spent a little while gathering up the fish and locating the scattered blades before Kaede led the two away, mentioning something about getting something to go with them. The mountain vegetables didn't take long to harvest, especially after she split in sixteen copies, which she mentioned, "It gets done easier when you divide yourself into 16 people; it's 16 times the speed."

Laz shouted to her with praise in his voice, "Wow! You must be some kind of Super-Ninja. Like Naruto" Kaede giggled at that as she shrugged, "Oh, come on. I'm not that powerful." The three of them rested as they returned to the small encampment and roasted the fish over an open fire. Negi commented on the food as he took a bite, "This is great." Kaede nodded, "I know."

It was then that she turned her attention to Laz, who was only taking small and slow bites at his. She raised an eyebrow and decided to ask him anyway, "Something on your mind, Laz-kun?" Laz snapped out of his thoughts for a moment and replied, uneasily, "Well…it's just that…I…", Kaede smiled, "It's okay if you want to keep it a secret." Laz shook his head; that was the last thing he wanted to do, so he asked, "Kaede…do you think I'm fake? Like I'm not a real person?"

Negi stopped eating as he couldn't believe he asked that and looked at Kaede in a worried way. However, Kaede didn't seem affected by that question as he went on. He then took off his gloves and showed her his mechanical hands and forearms, "My whole body's completely artificial, from inside and out. Even the skin and hair on my face is fake. The only thing that could even be remotely real about me is my soul.", he then took a sad sigh, "And I'm not even sure if that's real or not. If my own emotions and personality are my own, or something that someone made up."

It was silent for a moment before Kaede asked, "So that's what's been on your mind, Laz-kun?" He nodded, not knowing how she would respond to that. Negi was on the verge of panicking if she put two and two together. But surprisingly, she got up and smiled, "Well, let's get going. Evening training is finding ingredients for dinner." The two boys, especially Laz, looked exasperated at this as Negi asked, "What? We're looking for food again?" She nodded as she jumped down, "Mountain training is mainly gathering food."

As Negi followed, Laz just stood up and stared blankly at Kaede, "Did she completely ignore what I just said?"

The evening training that Kaede that involved collecting ingredients for dinner was the weirdest as it involved getting into the most ridiculous and dangerous of places. The first was by finding mushrooms on the summit on a mountain top, while they climbed up using a pair of Kunai for them each. The second was getting a honey comb from a giant wild bear. However, Kaede mentioned the bear was pretty cute, despite what the boys thought. During the time, the three were actually having a great time doing this, but to Negi, it seemed that Laz and Kaede were having a better time than he was. He smiled seeing Laz cheer up again, 'It's good to see him smiling again.'

By the time the sun was setting, they had gathered most of the ingredients and were heading back to camp. Along the way, Negi mentioned, "Whew, I'm beat. I'm covered with sweat and muck." It was then that Kaede mentioned to them, "How about a bath, you two?" The two boys looked at her as Laz asked, "A bath? Outside?"

* * *

**Night

* * *

**

Ten minutes later the two boys were naked, either standing or sitting in two old oil drums filled with pleasantly warm water and Negi was blushing heavily in his. Nagase-san was less than a foot away, fanning the fire carefully under Laz's drum. Negi sighed in relief as he stated out loud, "Aaaah, this feels great." Laz nodded, "Yeah, I mean I haven't felt this good since we started working in Mahora since January." Despite Laz having an artificial body, he could still feel temperature and with the alchemic energy, he could feel like a human could.

Kaede smirked, "I'm glad to hear that from both of you." She then looked up to Laz as she started to take off her sandals, "You know, ever since the second month of Summer vacation ended, Laz, you've been on a major downer.", she turned her face slightly as Negi noticed a tiny blush a little, "I was getting a little worried." Laz looked at her, a little surprised by that, but she turned to him and gave him her usual fox smile, "But finally, here's your smiling face." Laz was next to blush as he turned away, "I guess."

It was then that both Laz and Negi heard the sound of clothing being undone. Negi turned away to avert his eyes while Laz turned around to see what it was. It was then that he noticed Kaede undoing her sash belt as she asked with a smile, "Well then, Laz-kun…would you mind some company?" Her pants then fell down and she began to undo her shirt part that Laz blushed madly, "WHAT? NO! Uh…I'll get out!", he stated as he turned around, but then heard feet wadding in as he realized that she had stepped, stark naked, into the drum behind him, "There now, it's just fine." It was then that he felt certain parts of her anatomy pressing up against his back. This triggered an attempt for him to move away. However, it proved impossible due to the limited size of the impromptu bathtub and was compounded by her hands taking a firm hold of Laz's shoulders.

"Relax Laz-kun, just enjoy the water, I'm not going to do anything."

Laz ceased his attempts to escape and eased himself back down into the water slightly. She remained true to her word and didn't even try anything although her arms did sleep beneath his, looping around his chest as she rested her head upon his back. Negi noticed that the two stayed like that for a while, neither one of them moving. It was then that Laz broke the silence as he said, "I…I have to admit, Kaede…I'm impressed. For a third-year junior high school student, you have a remarkable…"

"Chest?", was all Kaede joked as Laz stuttered, "N-No! A remarkable way about you. You're relaxed and dependable. You don't worry about anything and let your worries get the best of you." It was then that Kaede squished up against his back, as Laz blushed even redder, 'Whoa. Watch those…!' "You asked if you were fake, Laz-kun?" Laz, even Negi, were a little surprised by that. Kaede rested her head on Laz's back once more as she smiled, "Even if your heart's artificially made, it's still the heartbeat of a living creature."

She then rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at him. She then smiled, "Also, when we bumped into each other earlier today, I noticed there were tears in your eyes, Laz. And later on, I saw your eyes filled with sadness in them." Laz turned to face her and she merely mentioned, "I can tell you now, those were the tears of a real human."

Laz then faced forward again, but Kaede then asked, "Why do you ask if you were fake?" Laz answered, "Because…well it started out with my brother keeping a question from me. From the way he talked, it sounded like he was afraid on how I would react." Then Kaede chirped, "Maybe he was scared of how you would react. If I had a sibling that kept something from me, it would only mean because he/she was scared of me abandoning them or on how I would take it. I think your brother didn't want to burden you with that, so he took it on himself."

It was then that Laz seemed to understand a bit of it now, 'Brother…were you scared of me abandoning you? Are you still as scared as of now as you're still carrying that burden?' He looked up at the stars for a moment for a while as he pondered. He then snapped out of it as Kaede smiled, "But despite all that, Laz-kun. When the pressure valve does break, I'm sure your brother will ask you." Then Laz asked, "But what if I do end up abandoning him?" Kaede smiled and winked, "Oh, you wont…the bond of Brotherhood between you two is as strong as anything I've ever seen."

Negi smiled at this scene, finally glad that Laz had cheered up some. Right up until the point that the fire started to die and the water grew cold. She let out what Negi could only describe as a sigh of contentment before whispering softly into Laz's ear, "Come here again when you're in pain. At the very least you'll have a warm bath waiting."

Without waiting for a response she stepped out of the barrel, and from what the two boys could hear, it sounded as if she had taken up a towel. Blushing heavily, Laz retrieved his own towel and clothes, as did Negi, despite the fact that he had been in a bath naked with her mere moments before Laz still felt uncomfortable with the idea of her watching him getting changed.

Fully dressed, the two boys returned to the encampment to find her already in the tent, seemingly asleep. Already somewhat on edge from the previous experience, Negi decided to sleep outside, as did Laz. That was until she had called out, "Laz-kun, you can come over and sleep, if you want to.". For some reason even Negi couldn't explain, Laz just shrugged and did as she asked. Though a little uneasy at first, he sat down and then laid beside her, even going so far as to allow her to use his chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Laz-kun." Was all she said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning

* * *

**

Laz was already awake and out the tent, along with Negi who was stretching. It was when Laz spoke out that Negi nearly shouted, "You're staying here?" Laz nodded, "I'm just not ready to go back just yet." He explained to Negi that even though he felt a little better, he still realized this showed a weakness in him. So he decided to stay with Kaede in joining with the mountain training.

So Laz asked, "So you could tell Seiji that I'm okay and that I'm coming back to help soon?" Negi was a little reluctant at that, but smiled, "Okay, I'll tell him." It only took Negi a moment to use a spell to help him locate his staff, but he found it, lodged into a tree, 'There you are.' He then chanted one incantation, "MEA FILGAH!" Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the wand shot out and Negi caught it with the blink of an eye.

Laz smiled at his friend as Negi took off back to Mahora Academy. Laz waved goodbye to him, "Good luck, Negi."

"So there really is Magic and Alchemy."

That suddenly caused Laz to freeze over in panic as he slowly turned around and saw Kaede there, wide awake. He jumped up in panic, "AAAAH! That is…I mean…y-you didn't see anything; it's all a dream!" She giggled as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Laz-kun. I'm not the type to spill secrets." Laz sighed, but then she asked, "So you want to join in on my training?"

Laz sheepishly nodded, but was surprised by her answer, "Okay. If you want I could teach you a few of my techniques that might be of some help to you." Laz beamed up, "Really?" She nodded as she whispered in his ear, "And if you want, we could spend some more time in the tub." Laz then blushed even more, but snapped out of it as he and Kaede began the next session of their mountain training.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Black-Out Panic; the Big Showdown**


	17. BlackOut Panic

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Black-Out Panic; the Final Showdown

* * *

**

_It was on a beach far in the east, and it was daylight with a nice breeze. However, not all was peaceful as four figures stood on the beach. One was facing the first three with a cloak on with a hood pulled over and holding a familiar staff. The other was a woman standing parallel to him about fifteen feet away. She was a woman of perhaps her middle to late twenties, possessing a striking beauty. Her dress was something of a gothic/domino matrix style, and left little to the imagination._

_She was also holding some kind of puppet, with a black dress on that had bat wings on the back, short green hair, bunny like ears, and had in its hands a pair of lethal knives. Behind her were two men in armor; one in a dark gray and red samurai like armor, the other one resembling a demon with a skull like face on it with long white spiky hair and horns on it, but both had a similar feature: they both had red and white eyes._

_The woman spoke up with lust in her green eyes, "At Last, I've cornered you, Thousand Master in this far eastern island nation." The figure raised his head, showing that he had brown and dark brown hair, as well as brown eyes. Then he spoke up in a British accent, "No, Evangeline…the Puppet Master…Dark Evangel…the Undying Wizard…or Evangeline, the Dreaded Vampire…I haven't run from you at all."_

"_I was merely giving you time to come to your senses. Sadly, it seems you haven't, since you still use your strength and beauty to sink your fangs into hundreds.", the figure then lifted his staff, "but this time your schemes will not avail you." _

_The older Evangeline smirked as she readied her puppet, which now hovered above the ground. She smirked, "What can a partner-less Magister Magi possibly to against me?" She looked down at the puppet, "Are you ready, Chachazero?" The little puppet came to life and sharpened her swords together, "Let me at him, Master." She then turned to the Samurai armored one, "Ready, #48?" The Samurai took out his katana based sword and held it at the ready, as he spoke out in a deep menacing voice, "Ready as always, Mistress." _

_She then turned to the Demon armored fellow, "What about you, #66, aren't you ready?" #66 took out a small cleaver, and then took out an insanely huge cleaver, and cackled, "Of course I'm ready. Isn't that why you brought me and #48 with you?" He then glared at the Thousand Master with bloodlust in his demonic eyes, "I'm going to tear through his flesh, and prepare a nice blood bath for you, Mistress."_

_She then smiled with her vampire teeth exposed, "Let's go then!" And the four of them charged right at him. However, instead of going into action, the Thousand Master was poking at the ground in front of him, "Let's see. It was around here I think." Evangeline smirked as she cackled, "trying some trick?", her right hand then glowed purple, swirling with her demonic energies, "Well, you're too late!"_

_As the four were closing in, something happened when 48 and 66 stepped in from behind. A strange electrical energy shot out form the ground and caused the sand around the two armored individuals to wrap around them, creating an inescapable trap. Evangeline didn't have time to turn around and see what had happened, but she and Chachazero fell into a sand trap filled with water._

_Evangeline was bobbing out of the water, coughing out water, and shouting, "What is this?" Chachazero, who was floating up as well, answered, "It's a booby trap, Mistress!" Evangeline shot back, "Really? Ya think?" The Thousand Master chuckled, "Heheheh, nicely done, Edward." Just then, a lump of sand popped out of the ground, and with it, a fellow around in his twenties, dressed in a brown pair of pants and vest, along with a white long sleeved shirt, white gloves, and a brown trench coat. He was slim, but looked muscular like his friend, and had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, light tan skin, and two golden eyes._

_Edward smirked, "Aw, come on, Nagi. We're not even done yet." As he walked over to the Thousand Master, or Nagi, with a sack of some sort. The two took the sack and Nagi asked, "Anyone hungry?" And they both dumped in a sack of what looked like Garlic and Leeks. Evangeline saw this and screamed, "Garlic and Leeks? I can't stand those!" then Nagi began to churn the water as if it were soup as Edward stated, "Better to be on shaky ground than no ground at all, eh Eva?" Nagi chuckled, "Thanks to Edward, we were able to research what you hated and what made you weak during the day."_

_Eva couldn't take the scent of Garlic or Leek any longer as she cried, "I can't hold it!" Chachazero encouraged her, "Mistress, control yourself, or…" a puff of smoke poofed in the water, and once where the adult Evangeline was, was now the ten year old girl dressed in a lavender dress similar to what her adult form wore, only more censored, and white high heels, "…or else you'll break your illusion spell."_

_Both Nagi and Edward chuckled at this as Nagi asked in amusement, "I wonder what the people would say if they learned that the formidable vampire was actually a brat?" Edward shrugged, "I don't know, probably laugh and call her a pip-squeak." It was then that Evangeline shot out, "CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOLS!" She calmed down a bit but shouted, "You cowards! You both fight with sinkholes and anti-vampire soup! Yet you both call yourselves the 'Man of a Thousand Spells', and you the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

_It was then that Nagi took off his hood and revealed he almost resembled an adult form of Negi. He smiled, "Well yeah, it's hardly intimidating to call myself the 'Man of Ten or Twelve Spells' tops." Edward then put in his two cents, "What do you expect from a magic school drop out. He never studied." Evangeline's jaw nearly dropped as she realized she was beaten by a drop out, but Edward spoke up, "And as for me, an Alchemist is a scientist, meaning they think ahead." He then pointed to Nagi, "Unlike some people." The two looked at each other and glared daggers at each other, until Eva spoke up again._

"_Please, you two, get me out of here!", she then gave them both a puppy dog pout, "I mean, don't you two like me, anymore?" Edward sweat dropped at that and answered, "Sorry, but like we told you, we're happily married men." And Nagi just shrugged, "And sorry, but we're not into cradle-robbers." But Evangeline pointed out, "It's just looks; I'm over a hundred years old." Then Edward joked, "Then I guess that makes you both a pip-squeak and an old hag."_

"_I'M NOT AN OLD HAG!", Eva shouted, but Chachazero pointed out, "Calm down, Mistress. You'll sink faster." Then Nagi asked, "You want out of there? Okay: you stop chasing me and Edward and renounce evil forever. Howzat?" Eva shouted back, "Never!"_

_Then Nagi's face twisted in the shadows as he pulled out a book, "Figured as much, on to Plan B: I'll put a Chaos curse on you, confining you to a human form and in one particular area. Preventing you from doing harm to anyone ever again." Evangeline paled at this as she shivered, "No! A third-rate wizard…accessing top-level magic…" she began to try to get away but to no avail. Meanwhile, #48 shouted, "Stop! Don't use that kind of spell with that much power on the Mistress!" #66 shouted while flailing his arms around, "Who knows what it'll do to her!"_

_INFERNUS SCHOLASTICUS!_

_And then a huge surge of energy shot at Evangeline, causing her to scream out in pain, "I'M IN HELL! I'M IN SCHOOL! SAME THING!"

* * *

_

She bolted up from her bed, sweating with fear as she panted lightly. Evangeline looked around and saw she was in her room, in her house deep within the woods. She wore a purple nightgown that looked like it should be worn by an adult. After she had calmed down a bit, she drew her knees close to her and rested her head on them. She then pouted, "You jerks. Popping into my dreams again."

It was then that Chachamaru came in from downstairs, dressed in a mini-skirted maid's outfit. She knelt down to her mistress and asked, "Mistress, do you require assistance?" She shook her head, "No, Chachamaru, I just had a bad dream, is all." Chachamaru looked confused as she asked, "A dream?" Evangeline turned to her robotic and only female friend and remembered that Chachamaru was a robot, so she didn't know what those were because she never had them.

She sighed, "That's right, you don't know, because you've never had one. A dream's like…like bugs produced by vivid memories that get stuck in your head. Either because you can't forget or don't want to forget." Evangeline then wondered in her thought about that, 'A memory…you can't forget…' she thought about when Laz had stepped in to shield her from Negi-sensei's or his brother's attacks. For some strange reason she couldn't get it out of her system.

Evangeline looked at her and seemed a little puzzled about the way she was acting. She decided to snap her out of it, "Chachamaru?", the fembot snapped out of it and asked, "Yes, Mistress?" Evangeline then asked, "Have you figured out a way to get my powers back without waiting for the full moon?" Chachamaru nodded as she explained that aside from the curse there was a force field around the school that was suppressing her magic. It was part of the curse that Nagi and Edward placed on her; and it seemed that the barrier extended over the entire academy and was entirely electrical in power usage.

Evangeline got out of her bed and put on a silk like robe, "I'm surprised we didn't see this before. It's because we relied on magic solutions as always." The two then walked down the stairs as Evangeline chuckled, "Now we can implement our endgame plan. Tonight." It was then that Chachamaru was very quiet and Evangeline noticed it again, "What's the matter, Chachamaru? You concerned about something?" Chachamaru shook her head, and answered, "N-No…it's jus that…you should know, Mistress. Negi-sensei has made a Probationary Contract with a partner."

Evangeline stopped in her tracks as she turned around, surprised, "What? Who?" Chachamaru answered, "Asuna Kagurazaka." Chachamaru bowed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…" Evangeline waved it off, "It doesn't matter, even if he has a partner the outcome will still be the same. As long as the Crevantes Brothers are divided." She then frowned, "But still…we might want to wake up the other two in the shed. Just in case."

Chachamaru bowed in response to that as Evangeline looked out the window and chuckled, "Tonight, the life blood of Negi Springfield will undo the curse…and 'Dark Evangeline', the Feared Queen of the Night, will make her return!"

* * *

**Academy** **Plaza**

**Afternoon

* * *

**

Negi was with Asuna and Chamo, while Seiji and Reina were both absent. Reina went to Easter HQ to report on the Evangeline situation, while Seiji went in search for Laz. It seemed that when Negi had come back, Seiji had already gone in his Alchemist uniform in search for Laz all over the campus. It had been nearly three days since then, and everyone was doing their best to try and wait for Laz and Seiji to come back.

Asuna looked on worried for the two brothers, but looked equally pissed off as she growled, "I don't care what her reasons were, what Evangeline did was unforgivable for what she did to Laz." Chamo nodded as he spoke out loud enough for the two of them to hear, "I've got to admit though, and her playing on Laz's doubts was pure evil genius." It was silent for a while; Asuna noticed Negi being a little quiet than normal.

She guessed that seeing Seiji and Laz like that was putting a huge strain on him as well. She walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out for them, Negi." It was then that Negi spoke up again, in a low tone, "It's Seiji…he's…scared, Asuna." Asuna looked a little surprised as she let him go on, "There's been something that Seiji's been meaning to ask Laz about…but he's too terrified about it."

He remembered long ago, when the boys were only nine years old. It was in his Uncle Stan's clinic and Seiji was on the bed; freshly bandaged up from some procedure. He remembered he was hallucinating in his sleep, in a panicked tone, asking for his younger brother to forgive him.

Asuna saw the look on his face, and for some strange reason, her heart ached. She shook her head and screamed in her head, 'What the Hell am I thinking? I'm just feeling sorry for him and Seiji! It's not like I'm falling for Negi!' However, she should at least try to cheer him up for his and his friend's sake. She then turned to him and winked, "Don't worry about, Negi. I know I haven't known those two for long, but I can tell you this…things between them will get better."

Negi smiled at that, but then she said, "By the way, I am off the hook on that Contract thing, right?" Before Negi could answer, Chamo answered, "Pretty much, Red. That little peck on the cheek only gave you a half day worth of the contract. If it were a real kiss, then you'd be on a full Probationary contract." She sighed in relief to that, but Negi then spoke up, "I'm sorry if I put you through that, Asuna." Asuna was a little surprised by that, "But everything's okay, now…and even if something should go wrong in the future, I swear to you I won't be any trouble to youor the other girls ever again."

Asuna slightly blushed by that after he had said that, but a little surprised by that. But before she could ask him something, the three of them, including Chamo, noticed a clatter going on around the student store. The two teens walked over to see what was going on as Negi and Asuna noticed most of the students from their class and other students were buying flashlights and candles. Negi noticed Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka buying a bag of stuff, and he asked them, "What's going on?"

Haruna was happy to answer that as she stated, "You haven't heard? There's gonna be a complete Blackout tonight from 8 PM to Midnight." Yue nodded at that, "It's done twice a year for maintenance purposes." Negi scratched the back of his head as he admitted, "I must've missed the memo on that." He smiled seeing everyone as lively as ever, not aware of the danger they could possibly in. Konoka walked over to Asuna and asked her, "Asuna, should I pick up some candles?" Startled by her friend, she nodded, "Don't worry about me. I'll be asleep by eight."

Konoka then turned to Negi and asked, "How about you, Negi?" It was around that time, that Miss Shizuna walked in wearing a black and sleeveless shirt towards Negi, "Negi-sensei, please look after the dorms." It was then that Negi bowed respectfully, "I will, Miss Shizuna." He turned to Konoka and Asuna, "Sorry, you two. It looks like I've got night patrol.", Chamo hopped on to his shoulder as Negi walked back to the dorms to get dressed for it, "Don't wait up for me."

The two waved for him as Konoka and Asuna wished him luck for tonight, "Alright, good luck, Negi-kun." "Break a leg, Negi." As Konoka went to buy some more candles and flashlights, Asuna looked over and saw Nodoka, looking a little depressed. She decided to walk over to see what was going on. She tapped Nodoka on the shoulder, that got her attention, and as Nodoka faced her, Asuna asked, "Hey, Bookstore, what's the problem?"

Nodoka turned to face her and from the look on her face, Asuna could tell she was worried about something. Nodoka shyly replied, "It's just that…well, the past three days…Seiji's been a little depressed lately." Asuna noticed a worried tone in her voice as she asked her, "You're one of his friends, Asuna. Do you know what's wrong?" Asuna bit her lip; she knew she couldn't tell Nodoka the truth, but she had to tell her something.

She looked at her with a reassured smile and stated, "He and his brother are having a hard time with something. But don't worry about it, they'll patch things through." Nodoka looked at her bag of candles sadly and whispered, "I hope so."

* * *

**Mahora** **Academy

* * *

**

The walkways, hallways, alleyways, and sidewalks all around campus were all empty. The clock tower in the midsection of the campus then struck Midnight, and then, all the lights in Mahora Academy of the entire island Academy went off. The whole campus went as black as the night sky in the country side.

The Narutaki twins were thrilled about this, almost excited thinking it be some kind of sleepover. Kaede had rejoined them after her mountain training and just mused with the girls, "You know this is the night to where the Ghouls come out." The twins became even more excited, but unknown to them, she looked out at the window and whispered, "Laz-kun, I hope the training was enough…and be careful."

In Negi's room, Asuna and Konoka were asleep in their bunks; well Konoka was while Asuna was still wide awake. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen now that Negi didn't have Seiji or Laz around to pull him out of a jam. She groaned slightly as she got up, "That's it, I've got to go find him and help him out." She then climbed out of the top bunk and walked towards the closet to get dressed.

Meanwhile in a nearby computer lab, Chachamaru was dressed in her short skirted maid outfit and working hard on the computer. Using her internal power source, she was able to hack into the cloaked security system that maintained the force field. She was still in the situation of processing it, until a small ping came on, "Force field, down. Your powers have returned, Mistress." She then turned around in her chair and faced two strange looking fellows in the darkness as she replied, "You can go out now to play." The two nodded as they walked out the doorway.

Outside, on top of the School Cathedral's tallest tower top, a lone figure hung there, with a demonic looking cloak flowing in the air. It was Evangeline, in her smoking hot babe adult form. She smirked with her fangs showing, "Returned with a vengeance."

* * *

**Bath** **House

* * *

**

Three girls were screaming and squealing as the lights suddenly went off. The girls were Yuna, Ako, Akira, and Makie as they were taking a bath in the springs. Yuna got up from the water with her towel in her hands and complained, "Ah darn it, the lights went off." Ako agreed with that as she was on the brink of crying, "We were also still taking a bath during this."

Yuna then pointed to Makie as she whined, "It's all your fault, Makie. You suggested we go in the bath." Akira was the one to notice it; Make was just standing, staring at nothing. Akira wadded over and asked her, "What's the matter, Makie? Are you okay?" Their voices were drowned to her as she could only hear one voice in her head:

_Go, my servant. Thrall them._

Makie slowly turned to the girls, grinning at them with her canines long and sharp.

* * *

**Dorms

* * *

**

Negi was dressed in his casual outfit, which consisted of blue jeans, black T-shirt with a white wing insignia on the front, blue short sleeved hooded jacket, and his father's wrist bracelet. Chamo was on his shoulder as Negi lighted the way with his flashlight. Chamo muttered, "Man, this place is creepy when the lights are out." Negi agreed to that, "Yeah, tell me about it." It as then that the two felt something strange as Chamo spoke up again, "Negi, do you feel that?" Negi nodded, "I do. It feels like a humongous magical power just suddenly erupted somewhere."

It was then that Negi and Chamo looked to each other and realized what it was, "EVANGELINE!" Negi looked around and asked, "But how? It's not even a full moon tonight." However, they had to look around fast to find her. They had to be cautious, knowing her, she would probably want a quick win and fast. The sooner she could beat him, the faster it would be to have her claim her powers back…for real. Negi knew that the stakes were against him: Reina was out, bringing back as much help as she could from Eastern HQ, Laz was still in training, Seiji was looking around campus for his brother, and Asuna…well he knew he couldn't get her involved.

However, as fate would have it, an invitation of Challenge had arrived to them instead. Negi heard footsteps headed towards them and then stopped a few feet in front of them. Negi turned in front of him and he and Chamo saw a rather naked, yet glowing Makie standing in front of them. Negi stepped back nervously, blushing in embarrassment from this, and asked hysterically, "Makie? What are you doing?"

Makie then smiled, showing her vampire teeth, and stated, "Negi Springfield…Evangeline challenges you to battle." Negi was shocked by this as Makie went on, "In ten minutes, come to the main Bath House."

Chamo then spoke out on the situation, "Negi! I think I know what's wrong with Makie!" Negi turned to his little ermine friend and asked, "What is it?" He answered, "Remember that bite you told me about?" Negi's eye went wide with shock as he realized that when she was bitten, she was put into Evangeline's thrall.

Makie then smiled as she back-flipped over the side of the roof, "See you soon, Negi-kun!" by sheer and strange coincidence, Makie had her ribbon on her as she used it like a whip and swung herself from roof to roof with incredible grace and elegance as she disappeared from sight. Both Negi and Chamo had their jaws dropped down in shock as Chamo pointed out, "Great! Not only is she thralled in, but now she's got super physical abilities as well."

This was bad now that Negi realized the situation of this; Evangeline's powers had been bottled up for so long, that now they were blowing bigger and faster than ever. He wasn't even sure if he could stop her as she was growing stronger by the minute. 'All this started when the black out started. So in order to stop it, the power has to come back on.' Negi concluded. But how as he going to do it in time?

Chamo then blurted out, "There's no chance that we'll find Seiji or Laz in time, nor do we even know where Reina is or when she's coming back." He then pointed out the obviousness, "We've got to call Asuna and make a full-fledged Probationary Contract as fast as we can! And it's gotta be now!" Negi thought about it for a moment; true he needed all the help he could get, but he didn't want it to be Asuna, considering he would put her in harm's way.

"Forget it, Chamo! I'm taking her down myself."

Chamo's tail went straight up as his jaw went down, shouting, "Big Brother! Has this blackout left you in the dark?" Negi shook his head as he and Chamo ran back to their room, and quietly as he could, snuck past Konoka with a strange sack. Outside the room, Chamo still protested as Negi opened the sack, "Negi! Listen to reason!" Negi then stated, "It's alright, I came prepared this time, just in case."

He pulled out a wide variety of magical vials and artifacts, one being a caster gun. Negi had collected, things that could be used either to defend or as catalysts to reduce the power requirements of his spells. That was one of the first lessons his teachers taught him concerning duels between wizards was never to show your true strength until the right moment. He had strapped on a few belts containing a few vials and catalysts, his caster gun, and a few wands as well, but kept his staff and father's bracelet on in tact.

After that, he zoomed outside, jumped on his staff, and flew towards his destination. Meanwhile along the way, Chamo was still complaining to Negi, "Negi, listen to me! It doesn't matter what weapons you're packing, you still can't beat her on your own! Think this over!" Negi replied, "I did! I can't risk Asuna to solve my problem!"

"I'm begging you, Bro. Call in Ane-san! Your only hope is the probationary contract with Asuna! It's gotta be now!"

"No! I don't want her involved in this!"

"Big brother! She already is involved! She knows you're a wizard, she knows Seiji and Laz are both Alchemists, she knows Laz is a Spirit Attachment Golem, and she even knows about Evangeline! What difference does it make now? Besides, if you do make a permanent Probationary Contract with her then she'll be able to defend herself at least, and help you in battle to boot."

"No Chamo. This one I am doing alone."

Slightly fed up about this, he jumped off of Negi's shoulder and shouted, "Fine! You want on your own! You got it!" And he just stood there and watched him leave. But then he started to feel a little wave of guilt as he just shouted at the top of his little ermine lungs, "AW CRUD!" He ran back towards the Dorm and grumbled, "I've gotta find Ane-san fast before Big Bro gets himself killed!" It was then that he bumped into someone on his way in. He looked up and saw Reina, in her State Alchemist uniform, along with Breda and Fuery, dressed in what appeared to be electrician uniforms.

He lit up as he jumped into her hands, "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Reina sweat-dropped from that response as she asked, "Uh, is something wrong?"

* * *

**Bath** **House

* * *

**

Negi had arrived within the compounds of the Bath House and walked around. He searched within the darkness of the building but couldn't seem to find or sense the vampire. When he entered the center of the baths, that's when his senses went on the big red alert.

"My, my. You're early."

He looked up and found a woman, supposedly in her twenties, wearing a gothic/Domino-Matrix outfit dress with a black cloak sitting on the Bath House gazebo. Behind her was Chachamaru in her maid outfit, but four other girls were present there as well and they each wore a mini-skirted maid outfit. It was then that he realized who they were; it was Yuna, Akira, Ako, and even Makie. His eyes went wide with shock at this; he had allowed more of his students to get in danger because of his recklessness.

He growled as the woman snickered, "I must admit, Negi. You're here with no partner, and no Alchemists to back you up." She then looked at him with a lustful twinkle in her eyes, "Bravery? Stupidity? Or some of both?" Negi shouted, "You're evil!" She smiled at that comment, but then Negi asked, "Who are you? Where's Evangeline?" The woman face vaulted over, but got back up and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Evangeline appeared and plentifully pissed off, "IT'S ME, YOU TWIT!"

Negi was a little surprised by this as he never realized that her adult form would be that beautiful. He shook his head as Evangeline had calmed down, poofed back into her adult form, and spoke up, "Sorry if I couldn't wait for the next full moon…But I figured, why drag it out when I can suck it out. Meaning your blood." Negi grumbled, "Yeah, I get that." He then stood defiant towards her and shouted, "It's time to settle this, once and for all. No more games Evangeline. Let the others go and face me yourself…or are you afraid to have a regular battle?"

She then scoffed it as she pointed out, "This coming from a man who came with no partner or friends for back-up? But still, so long as you put up a good fight I don't mind, it'll let me work up an appetite." She then snapped her fingers, "You go, girls!" Then the four girls, apart from Chachamaru who remained by Evangeline's side, leapt from the gazebo, and moved in to stand in front of Negi.

Evangeline smiled broadly as Negi shouted, "Hiding behind helpless classmates? You're scum!" Evangeline, speaking in a confident tone, spoke up, "Scum? Well, if you've forgotten, I _am_ an evil wizard." She then sneered, "I'll make you regret coming here alone." The four girls were closing in on Negi as Evangeline ordered, "Strip him, girls!" The girls giggled as they grabbed him and began to take his artifacts from him, while trying to pull off his clothes. Struggling, Negi shouted, "You won't get away with this, Evangeline!"

Evangeline shrugged, "Of course I will. The Alchemic brothers are divided and separated and you don't have a partner…or won't have one anymore." Negi then asked as he was still struggling, "What are you talking about?" Evangeline cackled, "At this very moment, I've sent my two most lethal enforcers to track down Asuna and…well, let's just say she'll be the one in need of saving."

Negi's eyes went wide with shock and horror. He should have seen this coming, but there was no time for this. He was able to free his right hand from Makie's grip and pulled out two vials, "Sorry about this." And threw them up in the air above them. He then broke free of the girls' grips and ran out of the water, enchanting, "WIND FLOWER. WIND FLOWER, DISARM WEAPON!" Then suddenly, above Akira and Ako, a gust of wind shot at them, dissolving their outfits.

Then while they were distracted by trying to cover themselves, he invoked another incantation, "ATMOSPHERE. WATER. WHITE FOG. GIVE THEM REPOSE, MAKE THEM SLEEP!" And shot at the girls. Unfortunately, Makie and Yuna dodged and disappeared from there, but Ako and Akira were hit as the two slumped to the floor asleep. He looked at them while readying his staff, "Sorry girls, I'll be sure to change you back."

Just then, Chachamaru charged forward with Evangeline enchanted, "LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC!..." Chachamaru charged forward with a punch, "Please forgive me, Negi-sensei." Negi was able to jump dodge it as Chachamaru punched the area where Negi was standing and left a crater. Negi ran towards the window for an escape as he thought, 'If one of Evangeline's attacks hits me, I'll be slaughtered.' He was too late as Evangeline had finished her incantation, "MAGIC ARCHER. CONSECUTIVE BURSTS. ELEVEN ICE ARROWS!"

Then suddenly, a volley of ice arrows charged towards Negi and hit target. The impact had Negi sending him crashing backwards into the window. Thankfully his coat took much of the impact, preventing him from getting cut, but getting torn in the process. He tore it off and jumped on to his staff, flying towards the dormitory. However, a second volley of Ice Arrows came charging after him from the window. He pulled out his caster gun and fired at them, canceling out the arrows.

Evangeline flew out the window with the use of her cloak with Chachamaru following her with her rockets. Evangeline saw the whole thing and asked herself, "A caster gun? I haven't seen one of those in a while." Chachamaru pointed out that Negi had a hobby of collecting ancient and magical weaponry. She chuckled, "I'll have to get him to tell me where he got those."

Negi was on his way back to the dorms, but a bump in the road in the shape of Makie and Yuna stopped him from going there. "Makie? Yuna?", he asked in confusion, but then Makie used her ribbon to whip-swing herself up on to his staff. She stood on top of it in front of Negi on one foot, and seductively smiled at him. He stuttered, "Makie! You've got to fight it!" She giggled, "Come on, Negi-kun! Let's have some fun!" She then attacked him with a series of kicks that Negi was able to evade, but in the course of doing so he was forced to relinquish his caster.

Yuna then ran with a basketball in hand and playfully shouted, "C'mon, Makie! Don't hog him all to yourself!" And then threw the basketball straight at Negi, and struck him in the head, throwing him slightly off balance. Luckily, the rebound hit Makie, preventing her from taking advantage of the situation and continuing her assault. Negi thought, 'This isn't going as well as I thought.'

He then noticed a flag with the Mahora symbol on it, and brainstormed an idea. He steered towards it, dropping down at the last second, and had Makie get caught into it. She fell down, coincidently bumping heads with Yuna; the impact had knocked them both unconscious. Negi apologized as he flew over, "Sorry, I'll fix you both soon as I can!" Now the only ones left were Evangeline and Chachamaru, and he had to get it done quickly in order to help Asuna.

Evangeline and Chachamaru flew in and saw the whole thing; Evangeline chuckled, "That boy's really putting up a fight!" Chachamaru then stated, "Mistress, please do not lose track of time. There's only 72 minutes, 21 seconds, until the blackout ends." Evangeline cackled, "More than enough time to settle accounts."

* * *

**Dormitory

* * *

**

Breda and Fuery were working on the power grid, hoping to get the power back on. It seemed that they knew about the second barrier and were working on restoring it in quick time. Meanwhile, Chamo had finished explaining to Reina the whole situation. Her eyes went wide with shock as she asked, "Are you serious about this, Chamo?" The ermine shook his head, "Yeah, with both Seiji and Laz out of the picture and Asuna missing, Negi's going in on it alone."

She then decided that if Asuna, Seiji, or Laz weren't going to be able to help him, she would. "Chamo, you can find him, right?" The little ermine nodded, then she turned to Fuery and Breda, "Guys, I need you two to keep at that breaker." Fuery nodded, "You got it, Major." She then bolted out of the doors with Chamo to find Negi. However, an unexpected surprise popped up out of nowhere, in the form of two slashing bladed weapons at the two.

Luckily, Reina gracefully jump-dodged them as she got into the open with Chamo on her shoulder. She stood up in battle position and shouted, "Who's there?" Then out of the shadows, two armored assailants walked out, both of them around 3 feet taller than Laz. One was dressed like a red and black samurai with a horned helmet with the left horn missing and a scar going vertically down his left eye. He was also carrying a sharp looking samurai sword. His companion dressed in silver and black demon armor, with a leather and torn tunic on, and had a demonic skull face on his with two horns and long, spiky white hair. He was holding two cleavers in each hand, but had a huge one in his right hand.

The samurai spoke up, "Are you Asuna Kagurazaka? If not, where is she?" Renan shook her head, "No I'm not Asuna. And even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you!" Chamo nodded but asked, "But who are you weirdoes anyway?" The samurai bowed, "Forgive my manners, we were entrusted to distract Asuna Kagurazaka from reaching Negi Springfield's aide…I am #48, or otherwise known as the Slicer." Chamo smirked, "#48? That's pretty catchy."

The Demon armored one chuckled, "And you can call me #66; I have a proper name like Slicer here does, but if I told you, you'd wet your panties. I'll tell it to you…after I peel your skin." 48 turned to his companion, "May I remind you we had strict orders to go after Kagurazaka?" 66 just chuckled, "Aw come on; we've been asleep for nearly fifteen years. I've gotta stretch my arms out and see some blood here." 48 thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, "Alright, you can have these two, while I go look for the target." 66 nodded, "Fine by me."

With that said, 48 leapt in the air and on the roof to the next building. Reina turned and shouted, "Hey wait!" Then suddenly, she heard a battle cry and saw #66 charging towards her with his cleavers in hand. She didn't waste any time; she clapped her hands together and held her hands out. She transmuted the air's particles around her to create a shield of Crystal and ran out of the way, as 66 sliced through it. He got up after brushing off the crystal bits, "Nice. Your small build makes you pretty good at dodging my attacks."

After the two had gained some distance, she then transmuted her crystal right arm into a half moon bladed arm axe, "How about a little blade on blade?" #66 chuckled, "Oooh, the direct approach. I admire that in a woman." But before she dueled him, she decided to ask, "By the way…I've been meaning to ask something. Why are you guys helping Evangeline out?"

However, she noticed his attention was brought to someone else's attention. She turned to where he was looking and saw a figure in a hooded cloak appear in where they were about a few feet. #66 chuckled, getting Reina's and Chamo's attention, "How lovely, the victims keep coming." He then turned to the two, "Why you ask? It's quite simple: I love to tear the flesh off the living, and have the intoxicating feel of blood mushed on my fingers." He then shouted, charging at the stranger, "I KILL: THEREFORE, I AM! WHETHER THE REASON'S ARE OBSOLETE, IT DOESN'T MATTER. I'M HER ENFORCER, AND AN ENFORCER'S JOB IS TO GET THE JOB DONE!"

He was close enough to cleaver the victim in one swipe as Reina shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Then suddenly, #66's hand was caught before it went down, by a black gloved hand with automail fingers sticking out of them. Reina and Chamo blinked, as did #66, as the stranger spoke up, "That's right; an enforcer's job is to get the job done. Just as it is for a friend's to look after their friends."

He then pulled off the hood, to reveal it was Laz. Reina beamed with a smile, "Laz! You're back!" Chamo shouted, "All right! The tables have turned, you cleaver wielding maniac!" #66 turned around, "You know this guy?" The two nodded, as #66 flailed around like an angry child, "HEY! NO FAIR! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A FRIEND NEAR BY!" He then turned to face Laz, "But it doesn't matter, I'm still gonna hack you up into burgers!"

He raised his other cleaver, and slashed downward, only to have it blocked by the free arm. It caused him to push the maniac away from him, long enough to smash his fists together for a Transmutation. #66 then brought up his big Cleaver in for a side swipe as he ran towards Laz, "NOW YOU'RE FREIGHTENED! HERE COMES A BABY BACK RIB MEAL!" But before he could react, he saw Laz pull up a huge right forearm and fist, with four screw knuckles and a piston in the elbow. Before he cold slash him, Laz punched him directly into the stomach, and then the piston shot inward, creating a powerful force slam into #66 sending him flying across the ground.

Reina and Chamo cheered for their friend as his arm returned to normal. The three then noticed #66 slowly got back up, grumbling, "Now you've done it, you brute…you've knocked my head off." He turned around, and then Reina, Chamo, and Laz took notice of something important….the armor was empty. Reina was the one to point it out, "You! You're empty!" #66 then picked up his 'Head' and chuckled, "Yep, that's what they said when they sentenced me. And thanks to the circumstances, it ended up being quite literal."

He then put his head back on as he chuckled some more, "You see…#66 was my prison stamp name. I went by other names in my life, when I was still flesh and entrails. Names like Barry the Butcher….or my personal favorite…Barry the Chopper." It was then that Chamo figured it out, "Barry the Chopper? I've heard of you; you're that serial killer that died a century ago. The crazed Butcher who kept hacking up people in his butcher shop."

66/Barry just chuckled, "That's right! Me and the Slicer were executed, and then our souls were transmuted into the suits of armor you saw before you. Now we've come back from an ocean of fire to take our revenge on anyone we run into, Maggots!" He then cackled madly at the fear that he now instilled into the three, until Laz, Chamo, and Reina asked in unison, "Is that so?" 66/Barry nearly face vaulted over as he shouted hysterically, "Is that so? What do you mean 'is that so'? People get terrified when they find out a serial killer comes back from the dead! And, an empty suit of armor moving on its own! You should be saying 'Ahh!!' or, 'AHH!' or, 'Wait-- he doesn't have a body!'"

He then pointed and shouted furiously and hysterically at the two teens, "What's wrong with you, kids? Don't you realize how horrifying I am?

Laz then removed his head with no problem as he stated, "Take it easy, you're going to hurt my feelings.", and reattached his head. 66/Barry then pieced it together as he now knew who this kid was; it was the punk that Evangeline tried to get rid of, so he decided to threaten him, "Oh, so you're Lazarus. The punk that my Mistress tried to get rid of." He then chuckled, "Now I know your weakness."

He then pointed his massive cleaver threateningly at Laz, "You better beg for mercy; your life belongs to me now. If I destroy the blood seal in your Automail body, you'll die!"

Then Laz pointed out, "The same goes for you, right?"

66/Barry nearly face vaulted over, but straightened up, "Well, I still have the advantage, you rotten beast! You don't know where my blood seal is!"

Laz then pointed out, "And…you don't know where mine is either."

66/Barry cried out in frustration, and shouted hysterically as he swung his cleavers around, "THEN I'LL JUST CHOP YOU UP UNTIL I FIND IT!", he then charged forward, "AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE A KNIFE!"

Laz just hung his head in exhaustion and sighed, "Why do I have to get the crazy one…?"

* * *

**Mahora** **Bridge

* * *

**

Negi was being led to by Evangeline straight towards the bridge, and far away from the campus. Negi cursed himself for not being able to get to the dorms; he silently prayed for Asuna and Konoka's safety. Just suddenly, he was barely able to dodge another powerful ice attack from Evangeline. However, the impact of the ice caused him to crash down on the bridge. Evangeline and Chachamaru were finally able to catch up to him as the two landed.

Negi was slowly getting up as Evangeline chuckled, "What a clever lad you are. The curse prevents me from passing beyond the Academy city bridge.", she smirked as she got closer, which was what Negi was counting on, "Hoping to escape over the bridge, Negi? Very clever…albeit very cowardly, of course."

Negi watched as she was getting close enough, 'Come on, two more steps…come on…' as soon as she was close enough, a circle under Evangeline and Chachamaru lit up, and then power coils shot out of it, wrapping up Evangeline and Chachamaru. Negi got up, smirking at the end of this battle.

Evangeline shouted, "Hey! What is this?"

Negi smirked as he pointed out, "A flytrap spell, what else?" He then pointed to Evangeline and pointed out, "Now swear to me that you'll give up chasing me and revoke your evil ways once and for all." It was then that Evangeline started laughing, making Negi slightly confused by this, "What's so funny." She then stated out, "Well played Negi…but I'm sorry to say not quite good enough…Chachamaru." Chachamaru's ears then opened up and out of them, stuck out antenna like components, "Beginning Execution of the Flytrap Release Program. I'm sorry, Negi-sensei."Evangeline then smirked at this, "I've had fifteen years of this lousy existence to plan for all eventualities Negi. You seriously think I didn't consider this one?"

The spell broke as it shattered all over the ground, and the grin returned to her face, while Negi paled at this.

"So much for that, now where were we…"

She charged forward and right up to Negi, as she slashed his shirt open. Before Negi could use his wand, she grabbed it and threw it over the side of the bridge, and into the water. Before Negi could complain, she then grabbed him by the shoulders as she whispered, "Relax, this won't hurt…after the first time." She opened her mouth, exposing her fangs. Then suddenly, a shoe came out of nowhere and bonked Evangeline on the head very hard. She turned around and shouted with a teary eye, "THAT FREAKING HURT!" Negi looked at it and muttered, "Is that a shoe?"

"Negi!"

The two looked as they saw Asuna running towards them, wearing a white T-shirt with green sleeves, a yellow mini-skirt with a brown buckle belt around it, and one red shoe on her foot, seeing she threw the other one at Evangeline. Negi shouted, "Asuna!" She shouted as she ran, and got her other shoe off, showing she was now barefooted, "Hey, Dracula! Let go of Negi right now!" Evangeline straightened up, and glared at Asuna, "Why you…don't interfere!"

Asuna took that for a 'No', so she threw the other shoe at point blank range. The shoe made contact, with Evangeline's face. She let go of Negi as he got out of the way. She then whined, "W-Why you…! Not in the face!" She then grew surprised as she saw her charge at her, then smirked, "Don't make me laugh." However, something weird happened as Asuna got close enough, spin jumped into the air, and round-house kicked Evangeline in the face. 'It cant be…', Evangeline thought as the force of the kick sent her flying, 'She shattered my barrier…again!' And was sent flying over the bridge.

Asuna stopped in front of Negi, panting. It was then that Negi shouted to her, "Asuna! What were you thinking? You're in serious danger here!" She shouted, "Just stop it, Negi!" The outburst made Negi step back in shock. She then looked up at him as she got close enough to be face to face, "Look, I'm here because I wanted to help you! You don't need to take them both on your own! I can fight by your side, Negi!"

Before he could protest, she insisted, "I don't care about the risk. Look, Seiji and Laz aren't here right now, so I can't let you do this alone. I want to help."

Before anything else could be heard, a huge splashing sound was heard as the two turned to see Evangeline shoot out of the water, enraged as Hell. She huffed, "How dare you underestimate me!" Suddenly, Chachamaru and then #48 showed up with her, standing on the sidelines. Asuna saw #48 and shouted, "HEY NO FAIR! This is wizard vs. warrior! You can't have two warriors!" #48 merely spoke up, "In battle, there is no such thing as fair, my dear lady." Evangeline then chanted out as her magic power glowed an eerie purple all around her, "LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC!"

Then a huge ice ball formed around her, and then shot into the water. Before Asuna could shout back at how pathetic it was, the ocean waters underneath the bridge, shot up in a huge tidal wave on both sides, smashing into the bridge. Before Negi and Asuna were washed away over the side, Evangeline then shouted, "OH SPIRIT OF ICE, COME TO ME, DWELL IN ME, STOP THE CURRENT. BURINING WIND, DISAPPEARING FOG. LILAC SPIRITUS!"

And then the waters froze all over the place, creating dangerous ice spiked walls, ice cave tunnels, transforming the entire bridge into an icy battleground. Negi whispered, "So she can use Frost spells. This is going to be tricky." Evangeline then floated down, "As I said, Negi…don't think I've spent the last fifteen years sitting around all peaceful and quiet." She then shouted, "SPIRITUS!" And then one of the ice walls exploded, shooting at Negi and Asuna a few ice spiked torpedoes at them.

However, without a staff to conduct his power, Negi was helpless, until Asuna pushed him out of the way. She ducked too, but got nicked in the back a little as she fell on the ground, groaning. Negi sat up and saw Asuna down; he cursed himself, "Asuna! Are you alright?" Asuna sat up with a pissed off look on her face, causing Negi to step back a little. She stood up and grabbed one of the ice spikes as she shouted towards Evangeline, "Are you nuts, Evangeline? I don't care if you've got a hod bod from your magic; there are things you can and can't do!"

She then was about to throw it at her, until someone caught her hand. She turned around and she and Negi were both shocked to see Chachamaru. Asuna struggled to get her hand free, "Let go of me, Chachamaru!" Chachamaru then looked at Asuna and said, "Those who hurt my Mistress will be eliminated, regardless if she's a classmate." She then swing-tossed Asuna away, as Negi shouted, "Asuna!" Asuna stumbled a bit, but then was caught by #48. She struggled as he still restrained her, "Let go of me!" #48 apologized, "I'm sorry for man-handling you, but we can't allow any interference with out Mistress' plans."

"But I can!"

Then to everyone's surprise, Laz, with rocket skates that were his feet, shot straight into the ice, and stopped in front of #48. "Heads up.", and forcefully punched #48 in the face, sending him flying towards a wall. Asuna and Negi smiled at seeing their friend as Negi shouted, "Laz! You're back!" Asuna just beamed as she gave him one of her friendly punches, "You big dope! You had us worried." Laz just smiled at that, "I'm sorry, you guys."

"Well, you came back." Laz turned around and spotted to what he thought, was a very attractive woman. He then raised an eyebrow, "Eh, who are you?" Evangeline face vaulted as Asuna pointed out, "That's Evangeline, Laz." Laz turned to Evangeline and went bug-eyed, "Holy…she sure grew up when I was gone." Evangeline smirked as she stated, "I guess you came back, Lazarus…TO DIE!"

And then she charged right at him, with Laz counter charging at her. As they met, they both caught each others' fists and were locked in a battle of strength. Even though she was immortal and very powerful, she was being pushed back slightly, 'Damn! If I had known he'd be this powerful, I'd have taken him out a long time ago.' She then smirked as she remembered she had one trump card, "Why bother fighting me? You're not real. Just a collection of fabricated memories and emotions."

It was then that Laz's doubts were coming back as his face went pale and into shock. Asuna saw this and shouted, "Don't listen to her, Laz!" But then she was muffled by #48 who recovered and caught her again. Evangeline saw this as her chance as she pushed him and started to slash at him with her claws as he backed up. She cackled, "Once I put you out of your misery, you won't have to worry about what's real and what's not!" She then palm-slammed him in the chest, straight into an ice wall, "Wouldn't that be nice?"

She then jabbed her clawed hands into his chest as he shouted in pain. She then amusedly hummed, "Now from what I heard, your heart is the true source of your existence." She then squeezed the metallic pulse fusion generator causing Laz to scream in pain, "If I just destroy that, you'll be out of my hair for good." She then began to squeeze it even harder as Laz began to gasp for air, feeling the energy being zapped out of him.

Negi and Asuna watched in horror as they were both being restrained, shouting out for Evangeline to stop. However, one voice rose up to stop her, "Mistress, please stop!", Chachamaru shouted, giving Evangeline's undivided attention towards her, "What?" Chachamaru regained her composure as she meekly asked, "What I mean is, Mistress, can't you spare him?" Evangeline then had a puzzled look on her face, "What's gotten into you, Chachamaru? I don't remember having Hakase program you for mercy."

Before Chachamaru could protest again, Evangeline turned to Laz and stated, "This is the enemy, Chachamaru. And all enemies in my sight will be slaughtered!" But before she could squeeze Laz's heart once more, someone suddenly shouted, "You leave him alone!" And suddenly, an arm mounted sword swung right in between Laz and Evangeline as she pulled arm away from that. She backed up and everyone, including Laz, saw Seiji, battle ready for action. Negi shouted, "Seiji! You're here!" Asuna asked, "Hey, how'd you find us?" Seiji merely answered, "It was easy; all I had to do was follow the strange ice magic flaring over at the bridge."

Then Laz asked, "But what are you doing here?" Seiji turned around and glared at Laz, until he shouted, "What do you think? I started to look all over for you ever since you took off! I've been worried sick about you, Laz!" It then dawned to Laz in realization that Seiji was worried about him, as he smiled, "Brother." Just then, Evangeline erupted with anger as she shouted, "ENOUGH WITH THE SAPPY BROTHER STUFF! TIME TO DIE!"

Just then, something busted through the walls of the ice arena. Evangeline shouted, "Great! Now what?" Suddenly everyone took notice as it was Reina, riding on #66 on a slab of Jade colored Crystal on spider like legs running tremendously fast at them. They also noticed that #66's mouth was closed up with Crystal as he was muffling about something. Evangeline shouted, "Chachamaru! #48! Take care of that annoyance!" The two nodded as they let go of both Negi and Asuna as they ran towards Reina.

Reina smirked, "Here they come.", she then whispered to #66, "You ready for this?" Then a voice spoke up form the armor, "You know it, Babe!" And then suddenly, the crystal around #66 covered him completely and took the form of walking cannon. Then it shot #66 straight at #48 and Chachamaru; when he got close, #66's helmet popped off and Chamo jumped out with a lighter and flash string, "ERMINE FLASH!", he shouted as he lit it and a huge flash popped up, blinding both #48 and Chachamaru.

Reina and Chamo rode straight past Evangeline and yelled to the others, "Okay, everybody….hop on!" And they did so, and pile drove through the next wall. As they got some distance, Reina clapped her hands together, and placed them on the Crystal Spider they were riding on; the Alchemic energy traveling through the spider and on the tunnel they were going into, causing crystal spikes to launch out of the wall behind them to create a barrier to lose them.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

Everyone had taken a little breather on this, but Asuna was shaking considering she was wearing a mini skirt and T-shirt, and no socks or shoes. She shivered, "Aw crap! If I had known we'd be fighting in an ice dome, I'd have worn jeans or socks." Negi then kindly suggested, "You could borrow my shoes if you'd like." Due to the frustration of the situation, Asuna shouted, "LIKE HELL!" Everyone flinched at that, but chilled as Asuna calmed down and smiled at Negi, "But thanks anyway, Negi." Negi smiled back at this conversation.

Seiji then muttered, "This is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. Negi's staff is probably at the bottom of the river and he can't use magic. Evangeline's on the warpath and we're outnumbered on power wise." Laz moaned at this, "This is not a good day for us." It was then that Chamo shouted, "I got it!" That got everyone's attention as they turned to the little ermine perched on Negi's shoulder, "you and Asuna can use the Pactio Contract." He then called out, "PACTIO!" And the Pactio circle was under Negi and Asuna, glowing and spiraling. He then jumped up and down at Asuna, shouting, "And this time, GET IT RIGHT!"

She huffed at the little ermine and hissed, "Stop it with that crap, you little rat!" Chamo shouted, "I told you I'm not a rat, you violent girl!" It was then that Reina heard it; ice being punched through and chopped away. She shouted to them, "They're coming!" Negi and Asuna looked at each other and knew it was now or never. Asuna muttered, "Okay, Negi. Let's get this over with." She then reached up to Negi's face and held her hands on his cheeks lightly, stood up on her toes, and in a quick motion, pressed her lips to his, surprising him.

Chamo shouted, "AWRIGHT! We've got some serious fireworks now!" Negi's eyes went wide as he felt something move around in his mouth…and realized that was Asuna's tongue. Seiji just sighed as he saw this, "I was wondering when they would kiss again." Reina looked to Laz and asked, "They've kissed before?" Laz nodded, "Yeah, but it was accidental. Besides, Asuna's into men in their thirties." Reina looked puzzled at that, but then all three noticed two cards popping out of the contract: one going to Negi, and the other to Asuna. Chamo smirked, "Alright! The other day, that cheek kiss de-energized any strength drawn from commitment. But those two cards are proof that now the contract is in full force."

After the light disappeared, Asuna pulled away from Negi as the two looked at each other, blushing cheeks and starry eyed. It was then that Negi snapped out of it and complained to Asuna, "Asuna! What was with the tongue?" The three teens and ermine all asked in unison with blank faces, "Tongue?" Asuna scratched the back of her head and nervously smiled, "Uh, sorry about that. I was just in the moment, that's all."

Suddenly, the walls started to bust under, so Seiji and Laz ran towards the wall, and used their alchemic powers to keep an Ice Wall up. During the straining, Seiji decided now was the best time to ask, "Laz! All this time, I've been meaning to ask you something." Laz asked, "Couldn't this wait?" Seiji shook his head, "No, it can't!" Everyone was listening in as Seiji asked, "I'm a little scared to ask but I've got to know the truth. It's my fault I wasn't able to create for you a body of flesh and blood. Do you hate me?"

The wall nearly buckled under as Laz asked, "What?" "Do you? I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I have to know the truth.", he stated as a stray tear came to his eye as he looked down in shame, "Do you hate me for all that's happened?" Laz then asked, now understanding what was burdening his brother, "That's…what you've been trying to ask me all this time?" Seiji nodded.

But before he could answer that, the walls busted open, revealing Evangeline and her warriors. She looked around and noticed Asuna standing beside Negi; she smirked knowing what had happened, "So you exchanged a Probationary Contract, eh?" She laughed manically, "It still won't do you any good, Springfield." Asuna looked at herself as she tried to see any change at all to herself, "I don't feel any different." Negi then spoke up, "No, there's some change." It was then that Negi noticed his father's bracelet's jewel glowing strangely.

But he didn't have time as he activated the contract, "Contract valid in 90 seconds! NEGI MAGI, ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!" It was then that after he said that, a sphere of light glowed in front of the two of them. The spheres then merged with both Asuna and Negi, as the energy within them changed them. Their clothes dissolved as their bodies glowed white with energy. Asuna was the first as the energy around her body took shape and color as it materialized.

Asuna then stood there dressed in a blue Victorian jacket with a metallic gray skin tight turtleneck shirt showing. On the back of the jacket was a diamond shaped cut out of her bare back. Her left arm was covered in a silver armored arm guard with a white glove on. Her right arm wasn't armored but on her right hand was a metallic gauntlet with a blue jewel embedded on the back of the hand, showing the Mahora symbol inscribed in it. She had a blue skirt that matched the jacket with gold trim to it, and the Mahora symbol on the front. On her hips were two hip guards with belts that went from her front to back, and under the guards was a blue sash that was reached down to her ankles. On her legs were blue stockings, and over them were female knight armor leg guards that went up to the middle of her thighs, knee guards, and armored shoes as well; all of it trimmed gold.

Negi's outfit was most peculiar. He was now wearing a brown short-sleeved jacket with buckle buttons and a long coat tail that reached to his mid calves. He had a yellow shirt underneath with two brown elbow guards, and two brown combat gloves with the fingers exposed. But on the right hand to where his father's bracelet was, was now a metallic wristband with the Yin/Yang sign in the middle of it. He was now wearing light brown pants with his knees exposed in metallic but spandex like material. His calves down to his ankles were covered in some kind of dark yellow fabric that held together with buckles on the outer side. He now wore boots as well, and had on his waist a belt with two pouched on both sides.

Chamo then blurted out, "The Female Swordsman and the Combat Mage! Alright!" Asuna looked at her new clothes and asked, "What is this?" Chamo pointed out, "That's your battle armor! You see with every Pactio contract, the Ministel Magi is given a set of battle gear: new clothes, weapons, and enhanced physical abilities." But Negi looked at his attire and asked, "But what about me?" Chamo scratched his chin, "My guess that bracelet's doing." But before they could go on any further, Evangeline shouted, "ATTAAAAAACK!!!!"

Chachamaru charged forward, along with #48 and #66 swinging their weapons at the ready. Negi shouted, "Guys, look out!" It was then that Laz stepped up and transmuted his arms into the same piston model as before. He then brought them back as the two armor warriors were charging at him, "Brother…I could never….I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!" And with that shout, he slammed his fists straight into the Slicer and Chopper, sending them flying back. Just then, Chachamaru passed Laz, and went for Asuna.

The two girls were easily at both arms; Chachamaru was on the offensive while Asuna skillfully blocked every advancement. Asuna got in a kick or two, but Chachamaru kept advancing at her. It was at a moment of breaking apart from each other, Asuna complimented, "You're pretty damn good." Chachamaru's emotionless face nodded, "You're not a novice either." And then the two charged at it again.

Just then, as the Slicer and Chopper got back up, Seiji and Reina, with their bladed sword arm and crystal axe arm mounted, charged at the Slicer, taking him on at two on two. Barry/66 got up and smirked at Laz, "So….ON TO ROUND TWO!" And charged at him, shouting, "HOLD STILL SO I CAN CUT YOU UP! I'LL SPILL YOUR INSIDES! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW THINLY YOU SLICE UP!". Laz just stood there and merely stated, "No, this is over as it started." It was then that he made a few hand seals and slammed his fists together, activating his alchemy. He then slammed his fists on the ground, causing a strange transmutation. Five Ice pillars shot out of the ground, and then suddenly took shape into Laz himself. It was then that Chopper looked surprised but shouted out, "HEY, NO FIAR! YOU CAN'T MAKE NINJA DOPPLEGANGERS AND GANG UP ON ME!"

It was then that the clones ganged up around the Chopper as Laz stated, "Feel lucky, Chopper? This is a move I've been dying to try out!"

The five ice clones turned and dashed forward with a surprising speed. Before 66/Chopper could even try to react, they all slid on the ground and kicked him up in the air while they shouted, "SHINOBI RENDAN!" when they shouted that, Laz leapt high in the air, and then brought out his spinning foot down on 66/Chopper's chest and drove him deep into the icy floor. Then Laz landed and then transmuted a shackle like blanket on the Chopper, holding him down. The five clones disappeared, with their purpose fulfilled.

Meanwhile, Seiji and Reina were fighting against the Slicer; it was only then after a good flip kick from Reina did the Slicer's helmet opened up, to reveal an Anchorage Seal; the Circle used to bind a soul to armor. It was Seiji who spoke up about it, "I knew there was something weird about you two. You're as hollow as they get." The Slicer chuckled, "I'm surprised you've realized it. Well done." Seiji shook his head, "Nah, it was easy: the quick movements were a dead giveaway. I spar with my brother, and he moves as fast as you do, even though of the artificial organs in him."

"Really? You don't say.", The Slicer commented, but then Reina asked, "So Evangeline put you in there?" The Slicer nodded, "On the contrary, someone else did and abandoned both me and my associate. Our Mistress found us and gave us a new purpose with our new lives. As her immortal enforcers and bodyguards." Seiji shook his head, "No, you're not invulnerable as you think. The blood seal in your armor's what's keeping you linked in this world. If that's destroyed then so's your link."

It was then that the Slicer chuckled again, "Finally, opponents with backbones. Opponents who think they can beat me!" He then charged forward with his sword at the ready, "This should be a good fight!" The two teens then charged at him as well, and the sound of clashing weapons began. The three were clashing in different fashions, and the two teens were easily able to dodge the Slicer's advances by jumping or dodging out of the way like martial artists or acrobats. It was after the two gained some distance from the Slicer, that he complimented, "Quite agile, aren't you both? Just like a pair of monkeys." It was then that Reina shouted, "Hey, I'm not a monkey!" The Slicer then chuckled, "I'm sorry, but it's been so long since I've had such responsive prey." And then the three continued their battle.

Meanwhile Negi and Evangeline were about to duke it out as Evangeline charged up for an attack, "Face it, Negi…you've got no wand, so how are you going to attack?" She then launched Eleven Ice arrows at him, but somehow, Negi countered it with his right hand, "MAGIC ARCHER, CONSECUTIVE BLASTS, ELEVEN ARROWS OF THUNDER!" And then they cancelled each other out. Evangeline smirked, "Impressive. That bracelet must take your wand's place, and you also use thunder magic. But your recitation takes too much time." "29 SPIRITS OF ICE!" Negi paled, 'What? 29?' He then countered with 29 of his Thunder arrows.

The bridge was becoming quite the battleground as tremendous amounts of magic and alchemic power were lighting up. Evangeline then grinned as she floated over the water, not too far from the bridge, "Ahahaha! Very good! You've kept up well." Negi groaned, as his outfit showed a little bit of scorch and tear, 'She's so strong. Maybe my father was able to beat her easily…But…but me?' He brushed those thoughts aside as he readied his most powerful attack, "RASTEL MASKIL MAGISTER, COME WIND, THUNDER SPIRITS!"

Evangeline did the same, "LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC, COME WATER, DARK SPIRITS!" Chamo was on the sidelines and looked on in surprise, "Big Bro's throwing the toughest spells he's got…and Eva knows them well? This'll be some fight!"

"RAGING STORM OF THUNDER!"

"BLIZZARD OF DARKNESS!"

Two huge whirlwinds shot out at each other and collided within one another. The two blasts of energy was being pushed back by each other, trying to overpower one another. Evangeline struggled as much as Negi was. Negi was sweating as he felt Evangeline pushing it further, 'No! I won't….I will not bow to your power!' And with some unknown energy within himself, he used both his hands to increase his power. The whirlwind of Thunder and Wind broke through Evangeline's and headed straight towards her, causing a huge explosion.

Everyone stopped fighting, even Asuna and Evangeline as the two worried about the explosion, "Negi!" Chachamaru looked up and asked, "Mistress?" The smoke cleared as Negi stood completely alright, while Evangeline was back into her old self again, and parts of her dress was torn or scorched as she shook with anger and had a small grin, "You've done it, Negi. Should've expected it…from his son."

* * *

**Back at the Dorm

* * *

**

Breda and Fuery were still hard at work with getting the power back on. Breda then asked, "Just out of curiosity, is this dangerous?" Fuery answered that while crossing one wire with a Phillips screwdriver, "Well, it just depends on…" then suddenly, a huge shock pushed them back as the power went on.

* * *

**Back at the Bridge

* * *

**

Evangeline pointed to the kids, "Don't think that you've won just yet. I've still have plenty of weapons under my belt!" Just then, Chachamaru looked at the Academy and noticed the power coming back on. She turned and shouted, "Mistress, come back! The power's coming back on seven minutes earlier!" Evangeline asked, "What did you say?" Then suddenly, a huge surge past through her body as she screamed out in pain.

Seiji looked at this and asked, "What's happening?" #48 answered, "With the power back on, the second force field's back in place.", he then ran towards the edge, forgetting his duel, "She's powerless again!" Chachamaru then activated her rockets and sped towards Evangeline, "She's falling toward the lake, and she can't swim!" Evangeline then started to fall towards the water, but Negi jumped after her, much to Asuna and the other's horror, "NEGI!" Seiji and Laz ran towards the bridge after him in order to try and help.

Evangeline saw this and thought, 'He's a fool; even with that bracelet, he still needs his wand to fly. He'll just die with me.' But then, another thought popped in her head as she saw him falling towards her, and the two brothers standing on the edge, 'It's strange…they remind me…of those other fools…'

* * *

_A hand clasped on to a smaller hand as Evangeline dressed in a black dress looked up to a fifteen-year-old teenaged boy with reddish brown hair, wearing a black turtleneck, black pants and shoes, and a white jacket with a hood on it. He smiled at her, "That was a pretty close call there, kid." "Speak for yourself, Nagi.", another voice spoke up. It seemed that Nagi and Evangeline were being held onto from a ledge by a boy with blonde hair braded up in a ponytail, dressed in a red jacket and black ensamble, with a huge fellow in a scary suit of armor._

_Then suddenly, voices called out, "Where'd she go?" "I don't know." "Cursed Vampire!"_

_Evangeline looked up to Nagi and stated, "Didn't you hear what they said? If you're not careful, I'll sink my fangs into you." Nagi just smirked, "yeah, sure."_

_Later on, the three were sitting by a fire as she asked them, "But I don't understand, if you knew what I was, why you all would save me?" The big one answered in a voice that sounded like it came from a ten year old boy, "Well, I don't think anyone would need a reason to save someone." She blushed at that but turned away, "I don't. I'm different from everyone else."_

_Later on, the three teens were walking down on some hill, but stopped as Evangeline's puppet, Chachazero, spoke up, "Hey, Nagi. Will you be mine?" Nagi sweat dropped in embarrassment, "Hey come on now." Getting fed up, the blonde turned around, "come on, already, Evangeline. You've been following us for a month. It's enough already." She shook her head at them, "No, you three were the only ones to treat me like a person. I'll keep following you til the ends of the earth."_

_After the incident with the curse, Evangeline stood there in the Deans's office, with Nagi, Edward, and a fellow with short blonde hair and blue eyes, along with the Dean. All of them were laughing at what they saw; Evangeline in a Mahora School uniform. Edward just laughed, "The Undying Magi in a school girl uniform? Who would have thought!" Nagi chuckled, "It suits you, really!"_

_She growled, "I'll kill you three! I won't leave a scrap of meat or a drop of blood!" Nagi calmed down a little as he said, "Come now, school life's fun." The other blonde nodded, "Yeah, you'll enjoy the experience." It was then that Edward made the suggestion of putting Evangeline in the Junior High division, seeing it would have been pitiful for her to be in Elementary._

_Nagi then walked up to Eva and said, "Don't worry. We'll come back for your graduation. Try living in the light. Then at that time, I'll remove the curse." Then suddenly, Evangeline hugged Nagi, nearly startling him, as she muffled whimpered, "You promise?"

* * *

_

She then let a tear out as she muttered, "you lied. All three of you." Just then, someone grabbed her hand as she looked and saw Negi, with his summoned staff as he pulled her into his arms and flew up. It was just long enough as he realized he was running out of magic, but enough for a giant stone and steel hand to pop out of the bridge and get under the two to allow Negi to land. Seiji and Laz, who made the hand, ran up to them to see if the two were alright.

Evangeline then asked, "Why? After all I did why did you three save me?" Negi raised an eyebrow as he asked with a smile, "Why not? Without your power…you were my student again." Seiji then muttered, "Besides we couldn't let you die like that." Laz then stated, "And besides, you don't need a reason to save someone." It was for only a moment, but Evangeline saw the outline of the three boys she had met, long ago in them. That caused her to blush a little and turn away, "That's ridiculous."

**A few Minutes Later**

Everyone had gathered now that the ice was gone, and Negi was smirking at Eva, "Well, I guess that means we've won. So as my reward I want you to knock off the evil stuff and go to class on the first day of the next semester." She huffed, "Fine I'll go to class, but you don't have to brag about it." Just then, Seiji then smirked, "I got it! How about you write I Beat You next to her picture in your voucher?" Laz nodded, "That might work."

She then shouted to the three boys, "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT YOU STUPID…!" The four then got into a funny fight while Asuna, Reina, Chamo, Chachamaru, #48 and #66 watched with amusement. Reina then asked #48, "So I take it they've stopped fighting?" #48 shrugged, "Nothing's safe with her around." Evangeline was pulling on Negi's face, after she got him down on his knees, but he spoke up, "Rest easily, Evangeline. I'll study on the curse and if I can, I'll remove it when I become a Magister Magi."

She blushed at that, but then shouted, "AND HOW MANY YEARS WILL THAT TAKE?" The two then got into another funny fight, while Asuna asked, "Was Evangeline always like this?" Chachamaru shook her head as she answered with a smile, "No. Actually, none of my memory logs ever showed her to be this happy."

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

A plate of peculiar red stones lay on a round table each at eight chairs. One plate was being started on by a gloved hand with a peculiar looking wrist band that was metallic, with bull horns on the elbow part, and a red jewel on the hand part. A spoonful of it left the plate and into a mouth as it chewed up the stones like Rock Candy. Then suddenly, the figure shouted, "THAT'S NOT SWEET!"

And then punched the Spirit Attached Golem that served it. He then got it down on the ground while he still pummeled it, "You're useless! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT SWEET!" Just then, a boy around seventeen, with long hair, and dressed in a skin tight black tank top with black spandex pants spoke up, "Calm down, Cruelty, you're gonna lose is again." Cruelty stopped punching and got up, "I'm outta here, Envy."

Envy shrugged, "Come on, it's been a while since we've seen each other." Then at the table, Lust was sitting here fiddling with a cup of coffee, "After all, it's been a while since we've had a family dinner." Then Vicious, who was sitting next to her, and a fat bald guy with a clueless look on hi face, dressed in a black jumpsuit exposing his arms and eating a plate of the rocks like he depended on them, looked at the end of their table, with a strange figure hidden in the shadows.

He then grinned, "So I take it…the boys have made their move?" The figure nodded, "Then I guess it's time the Homunculi made their move."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Proof of a Contract; Cheerleader Attack! **


	18. Proof of a Contract?

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Proof of a Contract; Cheerleader Attack!

* * *

****Mahora Café**

**Last Weekend before the Next Semester

* * *

**

Negi decided to start the last weekend of summer vacation with giving the guys a small party at the coffee shop on a victory well done. When they arrived there, Asuna and Reina ordered a large espresso and a small green tea, with a small slice of cake. Chamo wanted a small espresso with a tiny chocolate mint considering his size. Seiji went with just a cocoa and biscotti, while Laz just had one of those smoothie mochas. From what Negi noticed, after the battle, Laz and Seiji were closer than ever as brothers. Seiji even gave Laz a Welcome Back party, much to the small limits of what they had.

Negi just went for a hot chocolate with a dash of mint. He and Seiji paid for the drinks and Laz picked up the tray while everyone was looking for a suitable table. However, everyone was a little surprised to see a particular someone at the table they walked to. Evangeline and Chachamaru, and from the looks of it, Evangeline was still grumpy towards Negi, even though he smiled to them, "Good morning, Evangeline, Chachamaru."

She growled towards them, "Hello? Mortal enemies, remember? Enemies don't act 'chummy'." Then Reina pointed out, "You know, even mortal enemies can take a break from one another." Evangeline muttered, "What a naïve girl you are." Chachamaru seemed unaffected by her mistress' words and greeted the five formally, "Good morning Negi-sensei, Asuna, Seiji…" but when she got to Laz, she just couldn't look him in the eye and quickly bowed, "Ah…g-good morning…Lazarus." Laz raised an eyebrow at the strange greeting, but kindly spoke up, "Good morning to you too, Chachamaru. And please, you can call me Laz; everyone else does."

Asuna paused for a moment beside Negi; she looked like she was thinking about something, but snickered as she voiced her thoughts, "Right. You were in love with Negi's father, weren't you?" Negi and Seiji's eyes went wide with shock at what Asuna suggested, while Laz and Reina were trying to stifle their laughing. However, Evangeline's response was that she spat out her coffee she had been drinking, and then tackled Negi a moment later. She proceeded to bang his head against the ground repeatedly as she kept shaking him, "H-How did..? Who told you that?"

It was at that point that Seiji and Asuna pulled them apart as Evangeline settled down. It was also around at that point that Chachamaru came to Negi's rescue…well, sort of, "Is that true, Mistress?" She then flared up again, "Be quiet, Chachamaru!" It was then she then calmed down a bit, and slouched in her chair, "Ohhh…what does it matter…since he died over fifteen years ago."

The teens sat down at that, but Negi was the only one to know the truth, 'Fifteen years? That's impossible, the last time I saw him, he wasn't a ghost.' It was then that Negi spoke up, "Evangeline…my father isn't dead." She shot him a doubtful look as she stated, "What? That's impossible! He died fifteen years ago! I can even tell you how he died."

Negi shook his head, "No, I would know, because I met up with him when I was only four. That's when he gave me this wand. So he's definitely alive." He then looked at his staff in wonder as he went on, "In fact…I'm hoping to become a Magister Magi, so that I'll be able to find him once more." It was then that Seiji asked, "When you were four? But that was around the time when…" it was then that he stopped talking, not wanting to go back to that time. However, now he caught the interest of Reina, and especially Asuna, seeing that he looked like he was trying to hide something from her.

It was then that Evangeline became teary eyed as she heard the news, "You…you mean that…the Thousand Master…is still alive."

Later on, the gang, including Evangeline and Chachamaru were walking back to the Dormitories while Evangeline laughed, "I should have known better. Even if you kill him, he doesn't stay dead." Asuna looked over to Chachamaru and stated, "She seems pretty happy about it, don't you think?" Chachamaru nodded, "Yes." Reina sweat dropped, "If Negi's dad shows up, I'm pretty sure that'll change pretty quickly."

It was then that Seiji pointed out, "But there's no evidence…other than Negi's staff, seeing it was his father's." It was then that Evangeline pointed out, "Well, there's always Kyoto." The three boys then looked at her confused like as Laz asked, "What do you mean?" She answered, "He had a house in Kyoto, but I can't leave the school grounds to go there…", it was then that she paused for a moment, and looked over to the three boys. She then smiled at them, with Laz asking nervously, "O-Okay, what is it?" She paused and looked over at Negi before she smiled at him, "You and your friends could go there, couldn't you Negi?"

The three boys looked at each other with a disappointed look on their faces as Negi stated, "Sorry, but I've barely enough money as it is, despite the salary the Head Master is paying me." Laz and Seiji nodded, both agreeing of their current pay at the Academy, but didn't dare tell them about the research money. Then Seiji asked, "And even if we could afford it, how could we find the time to go there?"

It was at that point that Asuna and Chachamaru looked at each other and smiled, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Chachamaru?" Chachamaru nodded, "I'm thinking so."

Just then, Negi winced out loud as he saw Evangeline take a bite of his arm and was about to suck out some blood. Negi shouted hysterically, "EVANGELINE, PLEASE STOP IT!" She stopped and pouted, "Aw, come on. A tip for the handy info?" then Seiji stepped up and shouted, "NO!" Meanwhile, Laz was behind Reina, shivering and whimpering in fear of Evangeline's appetite.

* * *

**Next Day**

**First Day of Class 3-A

* * *

**

Everyone was present as the first day of 3-A; most of the girls were anticipating on what would happen for the first year. Negi was smiling to the class, while the girls were all a little confused by this. But then he announced, "Good morning, Class, today I have an important announcement to make. I'm sure you are all aware of the upcoming field trip, and I've been informed that the decision of where it should be is held by the committee. However this year as of next week, Class 3-A will be going to Kyoto and Nara for a field trip."

The girls were silent for a moment, but then a wild commotion from the girls erupted as this latest piece of information was revealed. However, some were just grimacing at this, such as Chisame, thinking that everyone was an idiot. Eventually, Ayaka stood up and stepped forward to Negi, acting in her capacity as the Class Rep. she then spoke up to him, "Thank you Negi-sensei, because of the number of exchange students we do normally have to include such faraway destinations as Hawaii…in fact there was a reasonable level of interest in visiting England this year in particular…however I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we would be happy to go with your suggestion, as thanks for your hard work over the past few months."

Negi took her hands, and simply said, "Thank you, Class Rep. Kyoto works for me." Blushing a little, Ayaka bashfully applied, "H-Happy to oblige, Negi-sensei." Everyone cheered on congratulations, seemingly happy with his idea. Just as he was about to restore calmness in the class, Shizuna-sensei appeared at the door to the classroom. She winked at him, "Negi-sensei, the Head Master would like to see you in his office."

Negi smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Shizuna-sensei, I'll be right there."

* * *

**Head Dean's Office

* * *

**

"Come again?", Negi asked with his eyes widened with shock, "You're saying we can't go to Kyoto?" In the office, along with the Head Master, Negi was accompanied by Seiji and Reina, who were also in the office, with Col. Mustang, who was standing next to the Head Master. It was the Head Master to then speak up, "I'm saying it's…problematic. Can I interest you in Hawaii, perhaps?"

Negi's heart sank; his only chance to find out what happened to his father was slipping rapidly through his fingers. It was then that Seiji spoke up, "I don't get it. What's the big deal about Kyoto?" it was then that Mustang spoke up, "Well, nothing's been decided, Full-Metal. There's just some…resistance…from another party." Negi lit up, and asked, "Another party? What, Kyoto City Hall?" Mustang shook his head as the Head Master answered, "Well, how to explain this…?"

"The Kansai Magic Association. That's the other party, Negi."

The three teens looked confused by this as the Head Master explained. It seemed that the Head Master was the director of the Kanto Magic Association. And that the two associations haven't been getting along for some time, due to some politics involved. It was then that Mustang spoke up, "And when the Kansai Ma learned a Western Magi sensei would lead the trip…well let's just say it didn't go well with them at all." Reina was the one to shout out, "What do you mean? So it's Negi's fault?"

Mustang waved his hand, "Calmly, Emerald." He then cleared his throat as he looked to Negi, "this inter-association squabbling is destructive. The Kanto Magic Association, as well as Fuehrer Mabusa wishes it to end. So the Head Master and I talked it over and wish to dispatch you to the west as a special emissary." The Head Master then held up a letter with the Mahora symbol on it, "You are to hand this letter to the Kansai director, my son-in-law. Say and do nothing else while there."

Mustang then spoke up again, but this time to all three teens, "However, there are some forces who prefer to keep the two associations apart. These forces may give you some considerable interference. They cause trouble for wizards and non-wizards alike." He then smirked a little, "Which is why I'm sending Full-Metal, Emerald, and the rest of the Eastern State Division to go with you on this trip for protection, Springfield." He and the Head Master looked at Negi seriously and asked, "This is a pretty hard job for you and your friends, Negi. Are you up to it?"

Negi smiled and stated with confidence, "You bet! Leave it to me and the others, sir!" Reina bowed politely and smiled, "Have no worries, Col. Mustang." Seiji just gave a strong thumbs up, "Leave it up to us. We'll leave anything the Kansai throw at us as smoking debris." The two paused for a moment, their eyes giving the three teens an appraising look. After a moment, the Head Master spoke up, "You're all looking a little…invigorated." Col. Mustang saw it too and raised an eyebrow, "Has something happened since the start of the new semester, you three?"

The three nearly face vaulted over, but luckily Negi waved it off, "N-No. Nothing in particular." The two men decided to brush it off as the Head Master stated, "My grand-daughter was born there. The house, or Head Temple, is still there, I believe." It was then that Col. Mustang asked all three, "By the way…you've kept your magical and alchemic 'tendencies' under cover?"

Seiji grimaced at this and told the truth, "Yeah, pretty much. It's not easy, considering she's pretty nosey." The Head Master chuckled at that and then stated, "I'm sorry to ask that, but it's just that her parents wish her to remain…unaware…of such things. Regrettable, I think, but we must honor their wishes." The three took on a sad look on their faces; that Konoka was part of a Mage family and that she shouldn't know anything about it.

But then, the Dean then stated, "By the way, Negi, I heard that you made a Probationary Contract with Asuna, am I right?" Negi literally choked at that question; unable to believe that was found out. However, the Dean chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Takamichi explained to both me and Mustang of the Evangeline situation. I'm glad for the both of you, she has been in need of someone for a long time…Still, we both expect you to have properly in light of your responsibilities, at least while on school grounds. Is that clear?"

Stunned in silence, Negi could do nothing more than nod in reply, "Of course, sir. But we're not seeing each other, if that's what you're saying, sir."

The Head Master shook his head while laughing at this, but then replied, "Okay, then, we'll go on with the field trip as planned. We're counting on you, Negi, Seiji, and Reina." The three bowed before they walked out, but Negi's mind was swimming with thoughts on whether or not what the Head Master said about him and Asuna was plausible.

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Negi was walking outside thinking on the events unfolding. Soon they would be on a field trip that would help him find some clues of his father's whereabouts, but sadly another thought popped into his head. 'I may find something that I'm looking for, but Seiji and Laz won't find anything.' he thought as he walked along, 'I know Seiji's spent the last six years looking for the one thing that'll…'

"Hey, hey, Big Bro!"

Chamo popped out of Negi's jacket and looked up to Negi, distracting him from his thoughts, "So, did you tell the Head Master or the Colonel about Evangeline?" Negi shook his head in response to that, "No, besides they already knew about it." Chamo scratched his head in confusion, "They knew about it, but they didn't punish her? That's odd."

Negi nodded, but gave him a theory, "Well I don't think there was any need to get her in trouble. In the end, everything she did was undone without any lasting problems;, she's got enough to deal with right now. Besides, I owe her; it was my father's fault she was cursed that way."

Chamo just sighed before replying, "That's just like you big brother, always the gentleman." He then grimaced as he said something else, "If it were Seiji, he'd have tortured the poor girl, considering what she did to big Brother Laz." He shivered at what Seiji would have done, but then lit up as he asked, "Well, that aside I have another question for you. When we did the probationary contract between you and Asuna yesterday, did something like a card appear?"

Negi stopped walking and paused for a moment, thinking back to his lessons on contracts back at the Academy, trying to remember any mention of a card appearing. In a flash it came back to him, even as he pulled the card out of his pocket. The card held Asuna's picture of her in her armor, and holding a large buster sword, in an attractive pose.

"This is the proof of contract, right?"

Chamo nodded, "Yup."

It was then that Negi blushed at the card, remembering the kiss that Asuna gave him. He could still remember the taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue in his mouth, and the warm feeling of when they kissed. A burning feeling that grew in his chest as they did that; a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. He then shook his head furiously as he stated in his head, 'AAAAAAAHHHHHH! What am I thinking? Asuna likes Takamichi, or guys in their thirties!'

Chamo looked a little confused at his big brother's reaction at the card, but then spoke up, "Anyway, you might want to hold on to it safely, okay?" Negi snapped out of it and nodded, "Good idea, Chamo." Negi was about to head back to the dormitories to stash it somewhere, when someone called out to him.

"Negi-kun!"

Negi turned around as he saw Konoka and Asuna, dressed in casual clothing as soon as they heard that the Field Trip was approved. His heart began to race at the thought of them finding out about his card, in a moment of panic he tried to hide the card but only succeeded in making it more obvious that he was trying to hide something from them.

Konoka was the one to notice it and asked, "Negi-kun? What's that?"

Negi then dumbfounded said, "A tarot card."

Too late as he went wide eyed from what he had just announced. He recalled Asuna telling him, Seiji, and Laz that Konoka was the president of the fortune-telling club…before he could say a word; Konoka had plucked the card from his grasp and was examining it eagerly. She then squealed with delight and stared at it, starry eyed like, "Eek! A tarot card with Asuna's picture! How cute! I'm so jealous!"

"Aw c'mon Konoka, stop fooling ar-", she stopped when she looked at the card, "Whoa! That really is me! Though I wouldn't get caught dead in that outfit."

Desperate to find some way of explaining it before they got suspicious, Negi stumbled over my words. "Well, this is…ah…" he then looked to his little ermine companion and gave him a look while whispering to him, "Chamo! Now would be a good time to help me out!"

Of course the little ermine was staying silent, loving every moment of the current predicament. Asuna then glared at Negi at this point, being careful to keep Konoka from overhearing, he whispered to her.

"Asuna…this is the proof of our…you know what."

Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed ever so slightly before nodding once. Konoka kept looking at the two, her gaze flicking from one to the other. Eventually she seemed to give up before an evil smile spread across her face. She then chuckled at the two, "So Negi-kun, it must have taken a lot of effort to make a card for Asuna like this, you really must love her a lot."

Negi stuttered as he heard that, "I…uh…that is to say…"

Thankfully Asuna came to the rescue, blushing heavily and refusing to look the boy in the eyes, "All right, all right. Let's go. We're supposed to meet up with Laz and Seiji to help them pick out some clothes. Seeing as somehow they're coming on the trip with us." And so the three, or four if Chamo was counted, departed without further comment, heading back into the campus and the student co-op, apparently they were having a sale in lieu of the forthcoming class field trips.

Once they arrived and had met up with Seiji and Laz, Konoka immediately dragged the three boys off to where the men clothing was located and began picking out shirts for the three of them to try. She eventually settled on a long sleeved black one with some writing on the front, before bringing it over to Negi and holding it up against his front.

She smirked at her choice, "This shirt is definitely you." But Negi would have to disagree to this, "Konoka-san…" Then Konoka giggled at his reaction, "C'mon Negi-kun, you need some more relaxed clothes. Just because you're from England doesn't mean you should spend all of your time dressed like a stuffy old gentleman."

She cut him off before he could even finish his sentence and Negi immediately knew he was in the presence of a seasoned shopper, just like when Anya used to drag him around the shops in London.

Of course Asuna and Seiji started chuckling as well, adding to his embarrassment. However, the tables turned on Seiji when Konoka presented him with a white T-shirt with some kind of logo on it. She smiled, "Here you are; a change from all the long sleeve shirts you have." Seiji paled at that and protested, "Ah, thanks Konoka, but I…"

She immediately cut him off as she stated, "Come on, Seiji-kun. You can't hide behind long sleeves forever."

Huffing and sighing in defeat slightly, the two boys took the shirts from her and went off to try it on. After a bit of searching, the two finally located the dressing room and stepped inside. It was while the two boys were trying on their shirts in the separate rooms, that point that Chamo-kun spoke up, "Big brother! Konoka is the old man's granddaughter, right? Does that mean she has magic in her blood?"

Negi paused for a moment, considering it. In truth, when he had first met her and as the months went by, he had felt a faint aura around her but had always dismissed it. Perhaps he was wrong to brush it off so quickly, so he stated, "Perhaps, although if she does I don't think she is aware of it yet…"

It was then that Chamo had that sly look on his face as he thought about something. He then blurted it out, "Uh-huh…hey Big Brother! Why not make a contract with Konoka as well?"

Negi stood there for a moment as his brain digested his suggestion. When it finally clicked what he was saying, Seiji's reaction in the other room was rather loud, "What the hell! Are you trying to get Negi in trouble? Doing that with Asuna was trouble enough…what will people think if he keeps going around kissing his students? I can just see it now 'Teenage Teacher from England Seduces his Class, News at Eleven'."

Negi nodded at that and just stated, "I think I'll just stick with the card that Asuna has." Chamo sighed at this as he stated to the two, "Oh, Brothers. Oh ye of little experience. The reason I call you guys Big Brothers is because of your heights. Relatively I'm way older than you both. So how are you two going to grow if you can't accept my experience?"

The two were silent for the moment but then Chamo spoke up, "You know, supposedly your dad was called 'The Thousand Master' because he made contracts with a thousand beautiful girls…" Negi pondered that idea for a moment, and asked, "Really?" Chamo shrugged, "Well, I'm not too sure, but that could be one of the reasons."

"Are you alright in there Negi-kun? Do you need any help changing?", Konoka asked from outside of Negi's changing room. Negi dreaded on one very particular thought, 'Oh no, she wouldn't…' The curtain pulled back slightly revealing Konoka's smiling face. Negi sighed, 'Yes, she would.' He then smiled nervously back to her, "No! No…I'm perfectly fine." It was then that she looked downhearted, but then smiled again, "Ok…I don't suppose I could have another look at that tarot card could I?" Sighing in defeat, he retrieved the card from his back pocket and handed it to her. She cooed at the picture, "Oh! This is so cute! Can you make me one Negi-kun?"

Negi looked a little nervous at this, but Chamo just winked at him, 'C'mon, you'd have to be crazy not to.' He then worked up enough courage to say it, "Sure…but well…if you don't minding kissing me first…"

Negi shook his head; there was no way she would agree to that. He then stated, "You know what, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" but then was cut off as Konoka looked at him and asked, "A kiss? Um, Okay, Negi-kun." Negi's eyes went wide at this turn of events. But then Konoka blushed as she stepped in and asked, "Wait…so then you and Asuna…?"

Negi stuttered at that question, "Yes! I mean no! I mean something like that…" but then she walked up to him; the two were almost close together now as she smiled at him. Having second thoughts about it, Negi stated, "Konoka, why don't we just forget…"

Asuna walked over to the changing room to where Negi was, and opened the curtains. What she saw made her go wide eyed with shock as she saw it.

Konoka kissed Negi against his cheek, and Chamo-kun called out 'PACTIO!' inside his head. Of course Asuna had to show up just at that moment. She saw the scene unfolding until she shouted, "What the hell are you guys doing in here?"

She stopped when she saw Konoka and the card, which had now materialized mid air and drifted to her hand. Konoka was happy as ever as she stated, "It's just like magic. My very own card." Konoka then looked at her card for a moment before getting mad; Negi couldn't understand what she was upset about until he and the others looked at the card…it looked rather…wrong. Instead of a nice and cool-looking one that Asuna had, the picture on it resembled a kid's doodle.

She shouted with teary eyes of disappointment, "Hey! What is this crap! Asuna's one looked way cooler!" Negi, Asuna, and Seiji, had seen the card too and were a little confused by this as well. It was then that Negi figured it out as he stated, "Hm, I guess it only works when you kiss properly. Oh well…" Konoka went wide eyed at that and asked, "Oh, is that so?" just then the card disintegrated into thin air.

Negi then started to move away when Konoka caught hold of his shoulders. She looked at him with hard determination, "Ok, let's try that again." She started to close the distance between her and Negi with their lips closing in, but was blocked by a red faced Asuna. She shouted hysterically, "That's enough Konoka! Take a cold shower!"

Chamo cursed himself, "Darn it! Those cheek kisses are costing me. Negi and the others don't know it…but each proper Probationary card nets 50,000 dollars' brokerage fee for the Ermine Society." Just then, a shadow loomed over him as a chill raced down his little ermine spine. He turned around and saw a fuming Asuna and Seiji, who was still in his library clothes. Seiji growled, "I knew it. You're in this up to your furry little elbows."

All that could be heard from then on out, was the sounds of fists connecting and Chamo shouting out, "SEVERE ANIMAL ABUSE!"

* * *

**Later that Evening

* * *

**

The teens were walking back to the dorms while Seiji and Laz were heading back to their home in the woods. Negi was sighing with relief, "Frankly, I'm happy that Pactio failed." Asuna walked up next to him while holding Chamo by the collar fur, "You might not be so lucky again. Something terrible might happen." Chamo groaned, "Something terrible has happened, you two."

Konoka then whined out loud, "Waaaa! I wanna card too!" The two just sighed at Konoka's reaction as Asuna walked away from them, still carrying Chamo. It was then that Konoka walked up to Negi, and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Negi-kun…while we're alone…let me kiss you the right way." Negi blushed crimson as he stuttered, "WHA…?"

She giggled at that and just waved it off, "Oh, don't worry, Negi-kun." And then ran off to Asuna.

Negi sweat dropped at this, 'Man, with all this going on…it's shaping up to be a strange field trip.'

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Shopping District

* * *

**

The whole district was buzzing around like a swarm of bees or a horde of ants. People were running around, going to and from any shop or convenience store getting stuff. It was also on this day that students from 3-A were on their way to getting ready for the field trip. Three of them were making the scene, Sakurako and her two friends, Madoka and Kakizaki. Sakurako was wearing a pink T-shirt with a yellow sweat jacket with a hood, black skirt and socks with red shoes. Madoka was wearing a green and white long sleeved shirt, jeans and black shoes. Kakizaki was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a leather jacket zipped up and over it, with a plad mini-skirt, black stockings, black and white shoes, and a ball cap with the word ANARCHY printed on the front.

They were currently shopping over the district, but Sakurako and Kakizaki wanted to do nothing more than to hit the next Karaoke bar and sing til' their throats were hoarse. However, Madoka, being the only girl of reason, reminded them that they couldn't blow their budget on the usual goof stuff. However, the two girls were buying ice cream, which Madoka shouted, "WHY IS IT THOSE TWO IDIOTS EVER LISTEN TO ME?"

After that she got fed up with it and joined them. As they were walking, Sakurako smiled, "This is fun. We normally don't go outside of Mahora." It was then that Kakizaki stopped them as she stared blankly at one particular scene. Madoka was the first to notice her change and asked, "What's up, Kakizaki?" She and Sakurako looked forward and saw a sight that was hard to believe: Negi was dressed in casual clothes, along with Konoka, and they were looking around the shopping district.

The three girls huddled together and behind a strange looking statue as the girls thought the same thing, 'ARE THEY ON A DATE?' Madoka shook her head, "B-B-B-But Negi's our teacher, he and Konoka…I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation!" Sakurako's eyes were swirling at this, "This could be bad!" Kakizaki shook her head, "NEGI COULD GET FIRED FOR THIS!"

Just then, they heard Konoka giggle at something and saw the two smiling at each other. Konoka blushed, "I'm sorry I had to pull you away from the field trip preparations, Negi-kun…" Negi shook his head and smiled, "It's okay, Konoka. I'm glad I can be of some help." From what the three girls saw, they had to guess in two and two together, and Kakizaki nearly shouted, "They've done it! They've definitely done it!" Sakurako could only sigh at this scene, "How romantic. I'm so jealous."

Madoka just groaned, "That's so off limits.", she then pulled out her cell phone, "It's time to pull out the big guns."

* * *

**Mahora** **Academy**

**Lounge

* * *

**

Asuna was wide awake and eating her lunch, which consisted of burgers, fries, and a soft drink. Seiji and Laz were with her as well, considering it was the only time they had as friends together. But there was another reason; from what Negi asked of them they had to keep Asuna busy until they got back today. Chamo was with them, sitting with Asuna and nibbling on a fry.

It was around the time that Asuna's cell phone rang and answered it, "Hello,?", she then got a reply from Kakizaki, "Kakizaki? What is it? It's my day off." On the phone, she was frantically yelling about something; something about Negi and Konoka having wild forbidden love in secret. Asuna raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay? Have you lost your mind, Kakizaki?", she then hung up.

Seiji looked confused by this as he asked, "Something wrong?" Asuna shook her head, "Nah, just some of the crazy girls makin' up stories." Ayaka was walking by and saw the three, but no Negi, so she walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, but have any of you seen Negi-sensei?" They all shook their heads, but Asuna's phone rang once more, YOU'VE GOT PIC MAIL. Asuna then opened her phone once more and this time, everyone got to see it. A picture of Negi and Konoka sharing a sundae with each other. This however got a response from Ayaka, who shouted,

"WHAT KINDA SICK JOKE PRANK MAIL IS THIS? HAVE YOU NO SHAME, ASUNA?"

Asuna shouted back, "Me? I don't know anything about this!" The Brothers also shouted back, "NEITHER DO WE!"

* * *

**Back with the Cheerleaders

* * *

**

The three girls were still following after them, but then began to get mixed feelings about this. Negi was fifteen, around their age, what did it matter if he was dating Konoka. They also heard rumors about Konoka going through an O-Miai, the set up for marriages, so it would probably stem to reason as to why Negi and Konoka were on a date.

It was then that Kakizaki made the choice, "Alright, girls, we're Mahora Cheerleaders, right?" Sakurako and Madoka nodded. They then reached for the skies with their fists held high and shouted together, "WE SUPPORT THEIR LOVE…IN THE NAME OF THE CHEERLEADERS!" It was then that Kakizaki's phone began to ring again, as she answered it. Only this time, the answering had them nearly blown away, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Kakizaki could tell that was Ayaka; no one else could get that loud if they were really that pissed off.

ON MY AUTHORITY AS 3-A CLASS REP…YOU ARE TO KEEP US APPRISED OF ANY INTERGENDER ASSOCIATIONS! ANY! AT! ALL! she then went on yelling about trying to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't do anything love-dovey. Then Sakurako had a confused look on her face as she asked the others, "But I thought we were supporting them?" Then suddenly, Madoka's phone rang, and when she answered it on vid-cam, she saw a pissed off and scary Ayaka, THAT'S ALL RIGHT WITH YOU…ISN'T IT?

The cheerleaders gulped at this and decided to form up a new plan. Sakurako and Kakizaki would dress up as a different pair of tanned high school girls, while Madoka dressed as the boy; however she mumbled, 'Why am I the only one in this get up.', as Sakurako and Kakizaki shouted together, "IN THE NAME OF THE CHEERLEADERS…WE SUPPORT THE CLASS REP'S PERSONAL AGENDA!"

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

On the nearby subway train, Ayaka, along with an unwilling Asuna, Seiji and Laz, along with Chamo perched on Asuna's shoulder. They were on their way to stop Konoka from 'seducing' Negi as Ayaka had put it. Meanwhile, she was still fuming, "No one can be fooling around with Negi-sensei. Not even Konoka!" Then Seiji just brought in, "But not you. You've got ultimate fooling around privileges, don't you?"

She nodded as she absent-mindedly stated, "That's right, nobody but me can…" she stopped and blushed at what she was about to say. She then turned to Seiji and chased him around, shouting, "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF NEGI-SENSEI'S FRIEND? I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T DISGRACED YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH EACH OTHER ALREADY!"

Asuna just sighed and shrugged from all this as she told herself, "Oh, please, with Konoka, there's never any fooling around." Just then, Chamo whispered, "My concern, however, is that Konoka will do anything to get a card of her own." She looked surprised at Chamo and asked, "You mean forcibly lip-lock with Negi?", she huffed at that, "No way, absolutely no way."

But then, she turned her head at the window and watched everything pass by. She then looked concerned as she thought of worry for Negi, 'Although come to think of it, Konoka gets obsessed with when it comes to fortune-telling stuff. As ridiculous as it seems…maybe…but…no! It can't…but…'

* * *

**Plaza

* * *

**

The shopping concluded as Negi and Konoka decided to get something more to eat and stop for a rest; the cheerleaders ended up following them to a small set of gardens on the outskirts of the shopping district, getting some food from a cart on the boundary. After finding somewhere to sit, and for the Cheerleaders somewhere to hide, the two sat at a set of steps in front of the lone building at the garden's centre. The two ate their food while engaging in gentle conversation. Once they had finished Negi took the rubbish and deposited it in one of the bins nearby before walking back and sitting back down beside Konoka.

The girls were getting bored of this pretty quickly, obviously not getting any process, even back at the stores. They attempted to thwart them both from buying matching outfits, and succeeded. The next one was dumbbells, for some odd reason. To the three's surprise, Konoka leant over and rested her head on Negi's shoulder. Sakurako whispered, "She's lucky; I wish it were me doing that." But she stopped as they listened on to another conversation.

"You know I feel jealous of Asuna sometimes.", Konoka sighed. Negi looked at her confused like, but then asked, "What's that?" She smiled at him and said, "Because…she has someone who cares about her…but she just can't see it."

The three girls looked at this scene quite confusingly as Madoka asked, "You mean, Asuna and Negi are dating?" Kakizaki shrugged, "Not sure, I thought she was into Takahata-sensei." Negi's voice was caught in his throat, there was something about how she said that, a sadness to her words that pulled at his heart. I never realized how close our lips had gotten until familiar voices called out her name.

"Wait…ah! Konoka!", she then smirked at him and stated, "Don't worry, Negi-kun. I know that I wouldn't kiss another girl's boyfriend. It just wouldn't be right."

However, when they pulled away from one another, turning to see Kakizaki, Madoka and Sakurako tumbling out of the bushes. The two just stared at them for a moment in shock. However, another familiar voice calling out drawing their attention away from the three.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!", Ayaka shouted as she, Asuna, and the Brothers came along.

Konoka asked out of confusion, "Class rep? Asuna?

Negi's blood froze at the mention of her name, at the fact she couldn't have missed the position Konoka and he were in only a moment before. Considering the events of the past few months, he somewhat felt guilty about what he had just done. Konoka is her best friend after all, it wasn't right for him to be in a position like that. But then Negi shook his head, 'Wait a minute! Asuna's not my girlfriend...is she?'

Asuna the class rep, and the two Brothers ran up to them, both slightly out of breath and red faced. Ayaka ranted, "K-K-Konoka! Negi-sensei's shoulder was a…a very inappropriate place…unless y'know, he's doing it with me!" Seiji just shouted, "Oh, will you shut up?"

However, when Negi saw Asuna's face, it remained impassive, her expression unreadable, and her eyes closely guarded. Uncertain of what to say, Negi and everyone else, except for Seiji and Laz, were a little surprised when Konoka spoke up, "Gee, guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? No sense in hiding it any longer…" she then winked to Seiji and Laz, "Sorry to put you through this."

Seiji shook his head as Laz answered, "It's alright, we were glad to be of any help at all."

She moved away from Negi gently and picked up the bag at her side before removing its contents and handing them to Asuna.

"It's a few months early but who cares, happy birthday Asuna!", she shouted, along with Negi. The two Brothers gave each a cheer of Happy Birthday. Konoka had told the boys that Asuna's birthday was on the 21st of April, and that they had missed it. This was a way to make up for it.

Asuna's expression shifted first to one of shock then of joy as she examined her gift. After a pause, she hugged Konoka while whispering words of thanks. The cheerleaders repeated the gesture a moment later, completely trying to get out of this without the Class Rep blowing a gasket, the gifts strangely similar to the ones Konoka and Negi had been looking at earlier. Seiji and Laz both gave her an envelope, both having cash in it. Then at last, her attention turned to Negi's way and Negi found himself feeling nervous. With infinite care, he withdrew the present he had picked out from her from a pocket and handed her a long velvet box.

She looked at it strangely before carefully opening the lid and examining the contents. Almost immediately the other girls gathered around her, marveling at what was inside. It was a crystal pendant with angel wings on the side, centering a sapphire gem in the center. There were sighs of contentment before Asuna snapped the box shut and held it out to him.

"I…I can't accept this! Its…its too expensive!", she said with much nervousness in her voice.

Negi simply shook his head in response, "Take it, Asuna. I missed out on your birthday when Seiji, Laz, and I first came here. This is to make up for it." She had done so much for him and the brothers since they came here, from keeping the secret of their real reasons for being in Japan, to helping them out in their fights with Mugear and Evangeline. This was the least the three could do to show her their appreciation.

Carefully she lifted the lid once more and withdrew the necklace, fastening it around her neck and allowing the winged sapphire pendant to rest against her chest. She smiled at Negi then, a simple genuine smile, as a stray tear dropped from her eye, "T-Thank you, Negi, Konoka, Everyone. This is so sudden…I-I-I'm really happy…"

Ayaka smiled for her friend/rival, but then turned to the three retreating cheerleaders, and snarled, "Hold it, you guys!" However the girls were running for it, in fear of Ayaka as she came chasing after them. But after the chase, everyone shouted in unison that they would go to the Karaoke bar to celebrate Asuna's B-Day.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Panic on the Bullet Train; the Man with the Mechanical Arm**


	19. Panic on the Bullet Train

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Panic on the Bullet Train: the Man with the Mechanical Arm

* * *

****Morning

* * *

**

The alarm clock went off, ringing on the coffee table next to the couch, to where Negi slept. Instantly, he bolted right up and forced his eyes open as he got a clear look at the clock. Then his brain finally caught up with his eyes as he saw what time it was. Negi smiled as he shot out of bed, "Great! It's time already!", he shot off the couch and ran into the bathroom, but before that he grabbed his clothes and checked for his staff and bag he had packed for the trip. Instantly, he ran for the shower, showered briefly, dressed and dashed out of the door, barley having any time to say a short goodbye to a slowly waking Asuna and Konoka.

Asuna got out of bed groggily as she climbed down from the top bunk. She then got a good look at the clock, and went wide eyed as she saw what time it was. She ran over to Konoka and shouted, "Konoka! Wake up!" Konoka did so as she sat up and asked groggily, "What is it, Asuna?" Sighing and taking a deep breath, Asuna shouted, "WE'VE GOT TO GET READY! WE'RE LEAVING TODAY!" Konoka immediately woke up as she and Asuna ran all over the room, trying to get ready for the upcoming trip.

* * *

**Later On**

**The Tokyo Bullet Train Station

* * *

**

Negi had met up with Miss Shizuna and the whole class of 3-A as they were all ready for the trip. Shizuna waved over to the young teen as she smiled, "good morning, Negi-sensei." And surprisingly all the other girls from 3-A shouted, "Morning, Negi-kun!" Negi just had to smile at this scene as he walked up and surprisingly, was greeted by Makie, "Negi-kun! Kyoto's gonna be fun, eh?"

Negi nodded at that, "Yeah, of course." He also turned and smiled, 'And there, I'll find out more about my father.' Then Miss Shizuna called out, "Okay, everyone. Please step into the Bullet Train in an orderly fashion and place your luggage firmly." All the girls ran in as Negi followed behind slowly as he read over a clip board. He noticed that the class was broken down into six groups:

**3-A: Group 1**

Fuka Narutaki

Fumika Narutaki

Sakurako Shiina

Misa Kakizaki

Madoka Kugimiya

**3-A Group 2**

Satsuki Yotsuba

Misora Kasuga

Kaede Nagase

Satomi Hakase

Chao Lingshen

Fei Ku

**3-A Group 3**

Asakura Kazumi

Chisame Hasegawa

Natsumi Murakami

Chizune Naba

Ayaka Yukihiro

**3-A Group 4**

Akira Okochi

Mana Tatsumiya

Ako Izumi

Yuna Akashi

Makie Sasaki

**3-A Group 5**

Asuna Kagurazaka

Konoka Konoe

Nodoka Myazaki

Yue Ayase

Haruna Saotome

**3-A Group 6**

Setsuna Sakurazaki

Zazie Rainday

"Only two in Group 6? I thought that Evangeline and Chachamaru were coming along?", Negi asked himself. Chamo shrugged, "The curse can't permit her to leave the school, Big Bro. Don't you remember that?" Negi sweat dropped at that and Chamo commented, "Sometimes you're so forgetful, Negi." It was then that Chamo asked, "By the way, where's Brothers Seiji and Laz?" Negi answered, "They said that they and the others are traveling in the back car. They don't want to raise suspicion about." Chamo shrugged, "I guess that seems plausible."

By the time he finally got on the train, Asuna and Konoka walked up to him. Konoka playfully pouted, "Hey! Negi-kun! What took you so long? You left before us after all." "Yeah, what exactly held you up for so long?", Asuna grumbled as she slinked her bag over her shoulder.

Looking from one to the other Negi knew there was no way out of it so he simply told the truth, "Well, I was so excited about heading to Kyoto that I reported for duty earlier than expected." It was then that Shizuna stepped up to Negi and replied, "Ah, Negi-sensei, gather your students and get them to the platform. The carriage assignments should be on the tickets the headmaster gave you. I will be joining the other teachers for the rest of the journey, try and keep the girls under control until we arrive."

Negi nodded and smiled, "Ok, I'll do my best."

He bowed briefly before turning back towards the class. He then removed a small flag that read '3-A' from his pocket and held it above his head, "Ok, group leaders one through six please come and assemble over here."

After a few false starts everyone finally managed to get everyone onto the train, after that, Negi had to make a quick tour of each of the groups in turn…sufficed to say there were a few red faces when he passed Group 1, those who offered of food when he met with Group 2, a blushing Ayaka trying to steal him away when he hit Group 3, Makie trying to steal him away later in Group 4 and finally Group 5 and a few moment's peace.

Konoka was smiling warmly as usual, although even she was blushing slightly. Asuna, on the contrary, was acting angry, no doubt to disguise the reason behind the flush that had formed on her own face the minute she saw Negi. In truth, Negi never would have expected to have such an impact on them, but then again one should never underestimate the power of Jewelry.

"Negi-sensei…", he turned round to see who called his name, only to find himself facing a girl with the same build and skin as Konoka, but her hair was raven black and tied into a pony tail on the left side of her head; she also had slanty eyes indicating she lived in the west of Japan. This was Setsuna Sakurazaki and the always quiet Zazie Rainday with her; a girl with the same skin color as Fei Ku, Laz, and Seiji, but had white short hair, blue eyes, and had a red scar tattoo on her right eye, and a blue tear tattoo under her left eye. Negi was slightly confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. He replied, "Ah, Sakurazaki, you were supposed to be the leader for Group 6, but it seems that only you and Zazie are here." Setsuna nodded as she answered, "Evangeline-san and two others are absent, so it's just Zazie-san and me."

Negi knew the reasons why Evangeline and Chachamaru weren't capable of leaving; well Chachamaru was but couldn't leave Evangeline's side, and another student, who he had never seen, wasn't present. It was then that he decided, "Well, seeing as how the three are absent, I've decided that I'll just put you into two other groups. Zazie, you can go into Group 3, and Setsuna, you can go into Asuna's group. Okay?"

Zazie nodded, meaning 'Okay' to her, while Setsuna nodded and bowed respectively, "I don't mind at all, Negi-sensei." Negi sighed with relief now that the problem was resolved. He was about to turn his attention elsewhere, when Konoka saw Setsuna and smiled as she walked up to her, "Se-chan! We're in the same group." She smiled at Setsuna, but Setsuna merely just looked a tad bit surprised. However, she bowed simply to Konoka and then walked away.

Konoka looked at her confused until she asked in silence, "But why?"

* * *

**End of the Train

* * *

**

On the other end of the train, away from the Mahora 3-A class, the Eastern State Military was boarding in, blending in with the rest of the civilian crowd. Most of the soldiers, including Havoc and the gang, were all dressed in civilian attire. Seiji and Laz were boarding the train as well, along with Reina as they boarded the train. After they had found their seats, the three relaxed in their seats as the others packed in and prepared for the train to take off.

Laz stretched up, "Man, who would have thought we'd be doing this much traveling in one year?" Seiji just grunted as he tried to relax, but then Reina spoke up, "I have to admit, being a State Alchemist doesn't leave much down time." She turned to Seiji and was about to say something, but saw that he was fast asleep. She smiled at this, "I guess we can let him sleep in on the way." Laz chuckled, "Yeah, he's had a busy few months."

Breda, who was sitting across them, simply shrugged, "I'd say we've all been need of a vacation. Considering how long we've been working on our butts and feet, we've been in need of a little break." Just then, a voice that boomed over in the car, caused everyone, except the kids, to bolt up and run around in a funny panicked way. "That's where your wrong, Lieutenant Breda! It's true about needing a break, but staying in work will cause you to get stronger. Just like me!"

The two teens that were awake looked at the walkway and saw a man standing in the center of it. From what they saw, it was a mountain of a man, both large vertically as well as horizontally. He was extremely muscular, white tan skin, and dressed in brown pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. He also had a small curl of blonde hair on his head and a mustache that covered his mouth. However, at the moment, he had his shirt off and was flexing with tiny little purple diamonds sparkling around him.

"Destruction and Reconstruction: they are the two parts that form the whole of the world! And it's up to us Alchemists, as well as those to the Armstrong Family, must hold that true!", he shouted as he flexed some more. The two teens, as well as everyone else, just looked exasperated at this scene. It was then that Maes had popped up and smiled at this scene, "That's just like you, Major Armstrong."

The two teens looked at each other in confusion and asked in unison, "Major Armstrong?" Just then, Armstrong jumped right at them and sparkled, "That's Alex Louis Armstrong. The Strong-Arm Alchemist." Laz then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "An Alchemist? Then that means, you're the other alchemist we haven't met yet?" Just then, Armstrong went from scary to joyful as he shook Laz's hand, "It's true! And you must be the Full-Metal Alchemist. It is a grand honor to be in the presence of a child prodigy."

Laz sweat dropped as Reina giggled and stated, "No, he's not the Full-Metal Alchemist.", she then pointed to Seiji's still sleeping form, "He is." Armstrong looked at the sleeping figure and merely laughed heartily, "My fault entirely." The kids knew this would be a long trip. However, they were a little unaware that there were more passengers coming on than off of the train.

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

The train was rolling on its way towards Kyoto; it would only take a few hours to reach it now. It took a little while for the girls, and the State Military, to get settled in, they spent a few moments locating their seats, and stowing their bags and cargo crates. By the time they had finished and were seated the train was already in motion, an announcement over the intercom indicated that the next station would be for Nagoya. For Negi, this signaled that it was time for him to give the speech the headmaster had asked him to prepare. First, he took a moment to call for silence, waiting for the girls to conclude their conversations and pay attention.

Negi then spoke up on the com, "Good morning everyone, that announcement signals the true start of our field trip, I'm sure we'll end up with five days and four nights of great memories. We have a lot of free time built in, so that you should leave you a lot of time to have serious fun." Negi however, groaned internally, 'That is, if I can manage to sneak away from the class for a while…' he already had two, no, three offers from different girls, asking him to spend the Free Activity day with them. He then continued, "But let's not use that as an excuse to be reckless. None of us wants injuries, lost students, or complaints from the locals. We want to make sure no-one hurts themselves…"

Just as Negi was about to finish, he was just caught wind of something behind him and moved to the side, narrowly avoiding a rather painful collision with the boxed lunch vendor's trolley. The lunch vendor lady apologized, "Sorry about that.", and sped off. After that announcement, the girls all screamed and squealed at this turn of events. However, no one even seemed to notice a bunch of shady fellows walking in and seating themselves down as a big fellow wearing a cloak, with black hair tied in a ponytail, and a mean looking eye patch over his right eye.

As Negi walked around, he took a moment to listen to the girls chatter; evidently they were already enjoying themselves, playing some kind of game with cards. From what he could tell it was one of those collectable card games, he remembered a few of his friends at the Magic Academy had been into them back in England but in truth, he never really got the knack for them. Besides, who needs card games when you have real magic? He slipped out of the car for a moment, wanting to confer with Chamo-kun in private.

"Ah ha ha! Lively and fun, huh?", Negi smirked. Chamo just shook his head and talked seriously, "Let's keep our heads in the bigger game, okay, Big Brother?"

Understanding now was the time to be serious; Negi waved off his comment and focused on the task at hand, "Ok, ok…so, have you noticed anything yet?" Chamo shook his head, "No…but that doesn't mean they aren't up to something. You have to keep an eye out for the dangers the old man warned you about." Negi paused for a moment, puzzling over what he meant…and then asked with a look of shock on his face, "You mean there might be a spy from the west on board?"

Chamo then made a comment, "We'd better get to Seiji and Laz on this. Maybe they've spotted something." Negi nodded and walked towards the end of the train.

* * *

**Central Control

* * *

**

Maes was still on the line with Col. Mustang, who was still at the base in Mahora. However, Maes wasn't talking about soldier stuff. "I'm tellin' ya, Roy. Elisia's cheered up more ever since she heard Seiji and Negi came here to Japan.", he said with his comical goofy grin. He then spun in his chair for a moment, "She's also dying to meet Laz as well. You know this'll be the first time that Elisia and Laz'll see each other for a while."

However, Mustang just groaned, Maes, unless you have something important to talk to me about…DON'T WASTE MY TIME, and then hung up. Maes just grumbled, "Sheesh, the least he could do was ask how my daughter's been." It was true for that; ever since his wife passed away, Elisia took it the worst. She refused to speak with anyone at the time, and didn't make any friends. However, she was still cheerful as she wrote to Seiji and Negi.

Maes smiled, "I just hope those boys can cheer her up as much as I do." Suddenly, a gun went off as did several. Maes got out of his chair and knew what that was: a hold up.

* * *

**Outside the Room

* * *

**

The men who had gotten on the train at the last stop were out of their chairs and shooting at the ceiling, getting everyone's attention. The girls all shouted and screamed at this turn of events; Asuna was a little startled by this as well. Asuna was about to get up and do something, but the guy with the eye patch gave her a warning shot at her, barely missing her. She squeaked as she sat back down flat on her butt. Konoka turned to her friend worried, "Asuna…!" Asuna shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Just then, the man with the eye patch walked up and snarled at her, "That was a warning shot. Don't even try to play the hero." He then turned to the whole class, and the teachers, who were calm, but Miss Shizuna had fainted from the guns firing. He then shouted, "Alright, listen up! The name's Bald, Leader of the Kansai Rebellion of the Western front." He then turned to his men as he spoke up again, "We're taking this train as a hostage pay dirt. Until our demands are met, you're our hostages. If any of you try anything, don't think it'll just be all of you. I'LL KILL EVERY LAST PERSON ON THIS TRAIN!"

Everyone winced by that as the girls looked uneasy at this. It was then that one of the soldiers walked up to Bald and whispered, "Sir. We found a car full of State Military on board." Asuna heard that and was a little surprised by that, 'Seiji and Laz are on board too?', she then smirked but it didn't go unnoticed by Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka who were sitting with her and Konoka. Nodoka asked, "Asuna, what is it?" She turned and replied, "Oh nothing, it's just that I think we'll be out of this very soon."

* * *

**State Car

* * *

**

Most of the Kansai Rebellion force had gotten in the car and had stopped any chance of a way to stop them. Mustang's Groupie was being watched over like hawks, but no one in the room suspected that they had four Alchemists with them. A bald rebel was overlooking the whole thing; the two big guys and the green-haired girl were standing up, with their arms raised high. He smirked seeing them like this, but then his attention turned to them. He walked over and as he came up, he saw a blonde haired dark tanned skin boy, sleeping.

He growled at this, not getting a full compliance from him. He leaned in and shouted to him, "Hey, you! Wake up!" but he didn't; he just sat there still asleep. Laz sweat dropped at this, 'Brother…you can sleep through anything.' The guard was then getting pissed off as a vein popped on his head and he shouted, "HEY, WAKE UP, YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the blonde punched him square in the face with his left handed fist. The rebel went down no the ground easily with his teeth being spat out.

Three more ran up and looked at the scene, and to the blonde as another shouted, "What the hell? YOU LITTLE RUNT!" it was then that Seiji's eyes opened up, but were in a trance of some sort. He then launched himself at the rebels and beat the snot out of them, shouting, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT SO TINY THAT HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGIFYING GLASS? YOU JERKS!" Seiji stood there, fuming aloud over the rebels now beaten up, bruised and toothless.

The three alchemists and everyone else just stood in awe at this as did all the soldiers. It was then that Seiji had snapped out of his little trance and looked at the scene, "Huh? What's going on?" He then looked down and saw the rebels, all unconscious, "And who are these guys?" it was then that Laz, Reina, and even Armstrong just sweat dropped at this. Reina thought about this as she looked at Seiji, 'You mean he attacked those guys subconsciously after they called him 'Short' and 'Runt'?'

It was then that after they had tied up the rebels, Armstrong had explained the whole situation. After learning this, Seiji just growled, "A hostage plan, eh? And they just had to involve class 3-A into it." It was then that they had to come up with a plan and fast. Seiji and Laz had made one as fast as they could as Laz explained it in detail. He and Armstrong would go around the train, and reach the car to where the leader was, which was where class 3-A was. While they did that, Seiji would walk above on the car's roofs and reach the engine. Hopefully, he would bump into Maes and Negi along the way.

Armstrong struck one of his poses and shouted, "BRILLIANT! We will launch a sneak attack on the ground and air! Truly the work of genius!" Everyone just sweat dropped at this.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

The men were still trying to get into contact with the other group, but no such luck. Bald squinted his eyes on this, "Something about this doesn't smell right."

* * *

**On the Roof

* * *

**

Seiji was walking along the roof; he found it to be a little difficult, seeing as how the train was going fast and that the wind was blowing against him. He grumbled, "Those cowboys on TV made this look so easy…" but before he could complain some more, he was smacked in the face by an oncoming branch. He grunted, lost his balance, and was heading for the edge of the tracks, until he was caught. He looked up and saw who had saved his life; it was none other than Maes and Negi.

Maes smirked, "You know there's a real art to train walking." He then helped Seiji back on the ladder, "I'm amazed you got this far, Seiji." Seiji then asked, "Guys! What are you doing here?" then Chamo popped up from Negi's pocket and stated, "What's it look like! We're headed for the engine just like you." Negi nodded, "And if we're ever going to do this, we have to do it as a team." Seiji just looked at his friends with a smile and he said, "Alright, let's get going then."

They had reached the engine and saw that the conductor was in one piece and still awake. Two guards were posted and that was all that was required for them. The guards just stood there keeping an eye on him, when all of a sudden, a little white weasel popped into the room. Being trigger happy maniacs, on of them smiled and pointed their gun at him, causing Chamo to go even whiter, "I think its weasel season."

But before he could shoot the little fellow, Maes popped up from the window and expertly threw a throwing knife at his trigger hand. The man dropped to his knees with pain. The other guy pointed his gun at him, "Die!" But before he could, Seiji popped up and dropkicked him. Then Negi popped up and finished the job with a double punch with their faces, knocking them out.

The next step of the plan was to get to the car where class 3-A was. Seiji was climbing up the ladder, but he didn't notice a gunman on top. The gun man smirked, "Well, lookie there…a sitting duck." He then shot at him, but fortunately, Seiji ducked for cover. "That's it, I've had it.", Seiji said as he clapped his hands and transmuted the top on his side, to create a cannon. The rebel went wide eyed with shock as Seiji stepped up, "What the…?" Seiji then fired at him; luckily the shot was only meant to spook him.

Maes saw the whole thing and smiled, "Awe man that was sweet." Chamo jumped on Maes' head and shouted, "Hey! Be careful with that tender, it's the life of the train." Seiji heard that and shouted, "Got it, sorry!" but then a thought struck him. "Box of tender, eh?", Seiji thought to himself. It took him a moment to come up with a plan, and then he smirked evilly as he came up with a devious plan.

* * *

**Class 3-A's Cart

* * *

**

The soldier who Seiji shot at had run to Bald and told him the whole story. Bald was then about to go see this 'hero', but then one of his men got off the radio and stated, "Boss, we've lost all contact with the other cars. They said something about two big guys, one of them wearing armor." The others shouted, "What's going on?" Bald growled and shouted, "Control yourselves." The girls were wondering what was going on, but Asuna smirked at this. She knew full well what was going on.

Then suddenly, a few speakers appeared out of nowhere as a voice spoke up, Attention all gun-toting extremists! the terrorists looked confused by this, but Nodoka whispered, "Seiji?" However, Bald heard that and realized this girl knew who this guy was.

Let the hostages go; you've got no right to bring them into any personal politics!

Bald then walked over to Asuna's group, and grabbed Nodoka, and shouted, "You're one of the State's secret agents, aren't you?" He then pointed a double gun barrel at Nodoka, who only paled at this. The other girls gasped, but Yue shouted, "Nodoka!" Bald finished, "Interfere and I'll kill this shaggy haired girl, and everyone else."

You're just itching to draw blood aren't you? Alright then. and then suddenly, a huge pipe appeared out of the door, and then Seiji spoke up again, Okay, everyone, grab on to something and get ready for some turbulence. the girls did so, but Nodoka was able to break loose when she stomped on Bald's foot. Then suddenly, a huge rush of water came into the room flooding the rebels out.

On the other side, Armstrong and Laz were waiting and then, the door swung open and out came water. As soon as it stopped, the rebels minus Bald were swept out, spewing water out. They heard clanging sounds; the guards looked up and saw Armstrong and Laz, striking their fists together, with their eyes glowing demonically. Laz smirked evilly, "Welcome to the brig."

Back inside the car, Bald got back up but then someone spoke up, "Look at it this way, Bald. You probably needed a shower." Bald got up and saw one Lieutenant Col. Hughes; he smirked and in a flash, he brought up his left arm and fired a few rounds. They didn't hit anyone but hit Hughes in his shoulder, as he sat on the ground nursing his arm. Bald smirked at this, and then aimed at Nodoka, who just stared in freight, "Before I finish off the State Military on board, I'll kill you and Hughes."

"Me first!"

Suddenly, Seiji kicked jumped through the window and right at Bald. Bald brought out his left and so did Seiji, and when they collided, a huge clanging sound came up and Bald's left arm was revealed. It was a mechanical limb built for military use, due to the forearm and hand being a gun. Seiji and Bald were now in a battle of strength, but Bald could tell by the sound of the clang that the boy also had an Automail limb. Seiji grunted, "Two Automailers, go figure."

"You're just a kid.", Bald grunted, "Don't tell me the army's bringing in brats into the chop house" Seiji grunted, "You're gonna pay for that brat comment, and no one fed me into anything. I joined on my own choice." Bald looked at this kid and explained to him that he used to be in the army as well. It was fine as long as he barked on cue, but then he wanted the upgraded arm, but they couldn't approve of it, thinking he'd get too strong, but he did it anyway. Shortly after the procedure they discharged him, "Since then I've gotten a taste for destruction and destroying the nation that they command."

Seiji realized that he was losing this fight as Bald pushed further. But then Bald said, "You understand, kid. You've got an arm just like mine. You've wanted to be stronger, too. And the military...they'll just get rid of you as soon as you're not convenient." Now that was what caused Seiji to get really angry as Bald realized the boy was pushing back as he spoke through his gritted teeth, "No, I don't understand...And don't you ever lump in my reasons for this arm...with YOURS!"

And then with tremendous strength, he crushed the end of Bald's Automail, causing him to stumble backwards. Bald was then about to charge through, when all of a sudden, a girl popped up in front of Seiji. It was Setsuna, as she pulled out her wooden sword, and shouted, "THE ESSENCE OF THE SHINMEI SCHOOL…ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" And shot a tremendous Ki blast towards Bald, sending him flying and screaming towards the steel wall. There was a huge clanging sound as Bald slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Setsuna then turned around and bowed to Seiji as she said, "Thank you, Seiji-sama for saving us." Seiji looked confused by this, but stated, "Uh, you're welcome, I guess." She then sat down as everyone cheered on for the heroes. Nodoka ran up to Seiji and hugged him, causing him to stutter, "Ah, N-Nodoka…Ah…what are you doing?" She muffled in his shirt as her face was buried in it, "I'm just glad you're alright." Seiji was a little taken back by that, but then returned the hug.

Negi, Laz, and Armstrong had arrived and saw the scene and saw Maes on the ground sitting. Maes just grinned at this as he chuckled, "Well, that was something different."

* * *

**Kyoto** **Train Station

* * *

**

Class 3-A had gotten off safely and was heading for the Kyoto district. However, on the other side of the train, the State Military were rounding up the convicts; all the rebels were tied up and were waiting for transference to a prison. Bald was tied up and waiting for his time, but saw the boy. He growled, 'If it weren't for that brat, we'd have gotten the target and gotten out of here.' He smirked, "Well, he wont get far."

Suddenly, a hidden blade shot out of his arm, and he charged for the kid, "NOW YOU DIE!" Laz saw this and was about to do something, but Seiji stopped him and ran for him. Armstrong saw this and shouted, "NO, CREVANTES!" But Seiji clapped his hands together, and transmuted his left arm. Though no physical change happened, sparks of electricity started to charge up. As he dodged Bald's attack, he palm shot Bald; as he did, Bald screamed out loud as a huge electrical blast shot him back to the train, embedding his sparking and smoking form into it.

Everyone saw this happen, including Reina who muttered, "He transmuted the electrons around his left arm, turning it into some kind of lightning cannon." Armstrong thought in amazement, "The Chidori…there's been only a few who mastered that form of Renkin Alchemy…." Seiji then flexed his left arm, which the sleeve was halfway torn, exposing his mechanical looking hand and forearm. He then stated to the unconscious Bald, "I controlled myself on that attack. The damage isn't as bad as it feels." He then straightened up, "You can call me Seiji Elric Crevantes, or just Major"

He then smirked as he started to walk back to the others, "Heck, you can call me the Full-Metal Alchemist." He then stopped as he turned towards Bald, "Whatever you do, remember this moment."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Samurai Spy: Sinner's Secret

* * *

**

**Also, I'm gonna be on Christmas Vacation, so it might be a while before I update on my stories again.**

**Also, as an added bonus, I'm giving you a full preview of my next story: Legion of Super Heroes: Adventures of Superboy**

_You are the only successful clone of the last survivor of planet Krypton. _

_Even though you resemble and have been synthetically raised as a human, you are not one of them. _

_You have great powers, only some of which you have as yet discovered._

_Live as one of them….to discover where your strength and your power are needed. _

_Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. _

_Humanity can be a great people, if they wish to be. They only lack the light to show them the way. _

_For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son._


	20. Samurai Spy Sinner's Secret

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Samurai Spy: Sinner's Secret

* * *

**

It wasn't long until Class 3-A had left the train after the Kansai Rebel incident. Negi had come into contact with Seiji and Laz again before he left, both brothers saying that they would meet up with him at the hotel that they were staying at. As soon as he went back with the group, he had somewhat noticed that Setsuna Sakurazaki was watching him. It was a little unnerving to him, 'She's been watching me like a hawk; even when I'm near Konoka.' That part was true, when he walked near Konoka and Asuna; he noticed that Setsuna would tense up at getting ready to attack.

From what he heard from Seiji, she was pretty good at knocking out the leader, Bald. Chamo stuck up from Negi's jacket and muttered to himself, "There's somethin' about her that doesn't fit right." Back to Negi, from what he learned from Seiji, the few words that she exchanged from him, he now knew that from the few words the two had exchanged, he now knew that there was something between her and Konoka, but he still couldn't entirely work out just what it was. In particular, when she called Konoka Ojou-sama…that is something he nor Seiji just couldn't fathom. Negi shook his head, 'Still, there isn't any time to worry about it at the moment, I'm too busy trying to organize getting the girls.'

According to the itinerary they would be visiting Kiyomiu temple today. From what he read about it, Kiyomiu was apparently a famous landmark in Kyoto.

* * *

**Kiyomiu** **Temple

* * *

**

The bus trip was, thankfully, rather short and the girls all seemed anxious to get out and start sightseeing. The minute they arrived, they all piled off the bus and wandered into the temple, after a couple of moments, Negi sighed. Apparently he had given up on the idea of trying to instill some sense of order.

Instead he decided that so long as they remained on the temple ground they shouldn't be able to get into all that much trouble and decided to spend a little time doing some sightseeing of his own. Negi took a short walk around the temple, marveling at its architecture; in particular it's contrast to religious buildings at home. Negi still remembered countless mornings spent at assembly, gathered in the main hall; a long time ago it had once been a chapel. He remembered that he and Seiji had ran around an abandoned section of such a place. Most of it being the ruins of a war fought a long time ago.

However, their discussion was cut short when the some of the girls finally caught up to him. They were insisting he'd come with them, something about a shrine they wanted him to visit with them. Not really having any specific plans of his own, Negi acquiesced to their request and followed them up a series of stairs an out onto a higher level.

Of course they were all so very excited that Negi was soon left behind, giving him a moment to speak to Chamo, after he called out to them to slow down. Negi was fairly certain that the curators of the shrine didn't want a bunch of excitable and hyperactive girls charging all over the place, and he certainly didn't want to get the Academy into trouble…doubly so when he had other responsibilities to uphold.

"Slow down! Stop Running!", Negi shouted to the girls, trying to get their attention Unfortunately they were already out of earshot by now; shaking his head, Negi turned his attention to Chamo, "This is a nice place, huh, Chamo-kun?" "Yeah, I'd expect nothing less from Kyoto.", Chamo agreed while nodding at the scenery.

For a moment his thoughts drifted on the scenery, "They say old buildings made of wood are the sturdiest…" "Well, that's sure what old men like to see in buildings." Chamo teased, but stopped as he saw Negi giving him a look, then apologized, "There's nothing wrong with it but…"

But then Chamo turned serious as he reminded Negi, "However Big Brother, don't let your guard down! This is their turf." Negi nodded at that, "I know that Chamo …but I still don't think that they would try anything in a temple…surely they would at least respect a holy place."

Chamo scratched his furry little chin at that, "But what about that Setsuna person? She might be a spy; she did arrive just in the nick of time to save Seiji", Chamo mentioned out loud, "Almost like she rehearsed it." "Hmm…I'm not so sure", Negi pondered at this, but then decided on the best approach, "But I'll keep an eye on her all the same, just in case. And when Seiji and Laz pop up, we'll inform them on the news." However, Chamo was less than relieved at this, "But brother, what if we're attacked suddenly…" "I will be fine. As soon as we get to the hotel, we'll take care of it.", Negi waved it aside as he continued forward.

Before Chamo could reply one of the girls called out to Negi, obviously they had finally noticed that he had fallen behind. "Negi-kun, here, over here!", Makie shouted playfully. "This is the love stone!", Fumika shouted. Negi paled at this as he was walking to catch up to them, 'Love Stone? Oh, boy…' he smiled, trying to hide his nervousness, "Ah, ok!"

He followed them the rest of the way despite his reservations. Somehow, Negi just knew that this couldn't end well. Still, at first it seemed perfectly normal, he paused for a moment while Yue, who it seemed had effectively been nominated unofficial tour guide explained, "According to the legends if you can walk from one stone to the other with your eyes closed, your dream of love will come true."

"Hey! This couldn't be more than, what? Ten? Twenty meters!", Makie huffed in confidence. At this point, Yue made a long explanation to the rest of the class, saying that the Cliffside was a monument to all suicide lovers. It was during that explanation that the rest of the class had found us. Asuna in particular looked ever so slightly peeved, although in truth he was not entirely sure why she was feeling that way. Thankfully Negi was left no time to ponder as the girls started talking again and Ayaka stepped to the fore, "Ok, as class rep, I will start things off."

Of course this was met by protests from a number of the other girls. After a short discussion it was agreed that they would all go together, in the end Ayeka, Makie, and Nodoka all decided to attempt the walk between the stones. Makie was giggling to herself, 'If I can make it to the stone before Ayaka does, I'm a shoe-in for a romantic relationship with Negi-kun.' Nodoka, on the other hand, wanted to try, 'If…If I can walk towards the stone….then…then I might be able to…to…to…', she couldn't finish her thoughts as she blushed uncontrollably.

As Negi was watching this, for a moment I thought he saw Asuna was going to have a try. But she caught his eye and seemed to think better of it. The three of them set off, at first they were doing rather well…well, except for Nodoka who seemed to have turned the wrong way. Ayaka snickered in her head, 'It's not fair to Makie and the others, but with all the black belts I've earned, this little "Test" will be no problem. All thanks to AYAKA YUKIHIRO STYLE! THE SKILL OF SEEING WITH THE MIND'S EYE OF LOVE!'

Ayaka was shockingly picking up speed suddenly, leaving the others lagging behind. Makie, who squinted on of her eyes open, was trying to catch up, "Her eyes are open! They gotta be!" Oddly enough, while Negi watched, he was fairly certain her eyes weren't open. It seemed that Ayeka would be the first to reach the second stone, but that was when the unthinkable happened…the ground gave way and the two of them tumbled down.

Immediately everyone rushed over, fortunately it was not that deep and none of them appeared to be injured. They were in quite a tangle though and Negi had to look away lest he be treated to another showing of assorted girl's lingerie. He waited until they had untangled themselves and assisted as they were being pulled out, taking note of the frogs that appeared to be in the pit with them.

Negi scowled as a thought popped into his head, 'This was the work of the Kansai magic association again…!' Although something didn't add up: why they would risk something like this, especially something that made no sense? What guarantee did they have we would come here and what were they hoping to achieve…other than embarrassing members of my class again?

However, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Konoka and Haruna shouting with joy, along with Yue applauding, at Nodoka. Surprisingly, she had made it to the other stone without falling into the pit. Konoka praised, "You reached the goal, Nodoka! Good for you!" Nodoka was just as surprised by this as she couldn't help but smile.

Evidently there was not going to be an easy answer to that question, so he simply filed it away as well and focused on the task at hand. Negi then quickly tried to come up with a way of distracting the class from what had happened when Asuna thankfully and unknowingly came to my aid. "That's what you get for cheating, Class Rep.", she berated Ayaka. Ayaka shot back, "Hey! I didn't cheat!" Makie, sheepishly admitted, "I…well…maybe a little…" Ayaka shouted back to her, "WELL THAT MUCH I COULD HAVE GUESSED!"

"Forget it, you guys. Let's go to the Otowa waterfall.", Asuna waved it off as she led everyone to the waterfalls. Negi on the other hand, was about to walk with them, until he spotted Setsuna a few yards away from behind him and Chamo. From the looks of it, she was trying to hide from within the shadows, like a ninja. It was then that Negi's suspicions were beginning to peak at her being a spy. However, he shrugged it off as he tried to catch up to the others.

Negi told himself about the waterfall, "It sounded relatively harmless…I mean what trouble could a waterfall be?"

* * *

**Otowa Waterfall

* * *

**

Negi and the class walked down another set of stone stairs, down to a small wooden building without walls. Off the roof of it, there were three small waterfalls into which people were holding wooden containers and then pulling them back and drinking the water. Listening to the girls, Negi discovered that apparently drinking from one of the three was supposed to grant you a benefit of some kind, one that varied according to which waterfall you drank from.

"Yue, which one's which again?", the girls shouted as they all ran towards the falls. She pointed them out as she spoke up again, "From the right: health, wisdom and true love." Of course this prompted at least half the class to start placing their wooden containers beneath the left stream, which was the one for true love. Negi silently resolved to try a sip from the middle for some wisdom after the girls were done.

"Don't disturb any of the other visitors, ok?", Negi asked them politely

Unfortunately they weren't listening to him. Already, most of them were on their second cup. Some of the girls were a little flustered at the first one; Makie smiled wide with surprise as she complimented on the water, "Wow! This stuff's amazing." Ayaka agreed, "I agree. This tastes…it's like a miracle from heaven." Fumika, who looked a little inebriated, went for a second drink, "Well, let's keep on drinking. The more you drink the more it works!"

Turning his attention away for a moment, Negi looked for Sakurazaki only to find she appeared to be missing. He cursed himself, 'Dammit! Where did she go off to?'

Even as he was berating himself for his stupidity, Chamo nudged Negi on his shoulder, "Hey! Big brother, we got a bad situation over there!" It was by that that Chamo drew Negi's attention back to the girls. He turned towards the girls, only to find that half the class was laying flat out, a number of them snoring slightly.

Yue, being one of the few still sober, pointed out, "What…it's like everybody's passed out drunk!"

Negi could only agree with Yue's observation…getting a bad suspicion, he walked up to the True Love stream took a sip from it…at once he was greeted with the familiar taste of alcohol, pulling himself up onto the roof he discovered that someone had put a large barrel of sake up there and was pumping it into the 'true love stream'. Negi nearly shouted out loud, "What the…? Someone's pumped booze into the water fall."

This had to be the Kansai Magic Association again…although just like with the rebels on the bullet train. He still didn't understand their motives, or how they could guarantee that nearly most of Class 3-A would have come here and would start to drink from that particular stream.

Of course all that was pushed hurriedly aside when Nitsuta-sensei and Seruhiko-sensei both showed up, evidently doing some sightseeing of their own. Seruhiko-sensei asked, "Negi-sensei is everything all right with your class?" Not wanting to explain this to them that his whole class was pitch drunk, he lightly fibbed, "Um…fine Seruhiko-sensei, some of the girls were feeling a little tired and needed to take a nap." Asuna smiled nervously and shook her head in agreement, "Yep! A bunch of us are just, you know…taking a nap."

"Well, you should alert Shizuna-sensei, get them back to the inn to rest properly.", Nitsuta-sensei grumpily replied. "Yes, I'll do that, thank you Seruhiko-sensei.", Negi bowed briefly and watched as the two walked away and he breathed a sigh of relief that we had gotten away with it. Thankfully Shizuna-sensei showed up a few moments later and he explained…well, I used the same story and soon the girls were carried onto the bus and we departed the temple for the inn where we would be staying.

However, Setsuna stood on the roof of one of the buildings as she observed the scene. She then spoke to herself, as she still held on to her long sword case, "…………I have no choice then…………"

* * *

**Arashi (Storm) Mountain Hotel

* * *

**

The bus journey to the inn was rather sedate…well, sedate considering half the class were drunk and presently sleeping off the after effects although Negi had spent almost all of it in a non-verbal debate with Chamo, arguing about whether Sakurazaki was a spy or not. Despite the apparent evidence to the contrary he just couldn't think that she was working with the enemy…although Chamo refuses to hear otherwise. He complained, "Come on, Big Bro…it was obvious from the start. Setsuna's a spy!"

They had finally reached the Hotel Arashi; it was a classical place called the Arashi Mountain hotel, located directly on the Arashi Mountains and next to the Ohi River. It was a quaint and big hotel, complete with not only lush land, but beautiful and nice hot springs to go with it. by the time they had finally reached the inn, Negi was tired of the debate and turned his attention to other things, namely getting the still sleeping girls off the bus and into the hotel…after he explained everything to Shizuna-sensei. Thankfully Asuna helped out with the explanation, tell her that the others were just tired from the journey and the fright they all had when the terrorists appeared.

Thus, without further worry of being found out, they set about the task of carrying the sleeping maidens to their assigned rooms. After that was done, Negi looked around the hotel, looking for a certain duo of his memory. It was then that somewhere around the relaxing area, he spotted them. Seiji and Laz were in their current school working clothes, just sitting down and enjoying the peace for now.

Seiji had spotted Negi and signaled him over; the three boys had a long conversation. It seemed that the State Military group that came with them, Reina, and the others were staying over in the very place that Class 3-A was staying in. Negi had told them the strange events that had happened after they had parted ways from the train. Seiji groaned, "This is just great: first terrorists, and now whack job pranksters." Laz was then serious as he questioned Setsuna's involvement, "But are you sure about Setsuna? I mean, about her being a spy?"

But before anyone could answer that, Asuna had walked in and found the three. Slightly confused by the sudden appearance . Obviously she really wanted to speak with him as she spoke out, "Ok, now that that's over, I want you to tell me what in the world happened back there? Crazy terrorists hijacking the bullet train, pits filled with frogs and barrels of sake just don't appear out of nowhere…"

Negi sighed, thinking of how to phrase it…before he inevitably gave up and just told her the truth outright, "The headmaster is head of the Kanto Magic Association, while the people here belong to the Kansai magic association. It seems that the two groups don't exactly get along, and the fact I am a wizard of the West, didn't go down to well with them…so basically they are trying to sabotage the field trip and steal the letter the headmaster gave me." Then Seiji came in, "And a battalion of the Eastern State Military, as well as me, Reina, and Laz here were sent here to keep a back up on him." Laz finished, "Just in case it's too much for Negi to handle."

She paused for a moment, digesting this information. Them she turned to the three boys, a sickly sweet smile on her face…Negi knew at once he was in for trouble. Seiji paled at this knowing his friend was in deep trouble, while Laz was shaking a little with fear from Asuna's reaction to this. She then asked, "So what your saying is there is a group of crazy magicians after us…and it's all because of you."

"Uh…you could say that…", Negi nervously replied. It was then that Asuna started to fume with anger as she gritted her teeth, "You…you…" Negi apologized quickly as he bowed his head in apology, "I sorry! I just really needed to come here…I'm sorry for getting you all involved."

She relaxed a little on hearing Negi's apology, then her expression shifted as a smile spread across her face. The boys were a little confused by this, but she then asked with a raised eyebrow, "So, now you're going to ask for my help, right?" A little surprised by that, Negi just nodded in reply. Asuna smiled at that and simply said, "Ok! I'll lend you a bit of my strength." In reality, Seiji thought it was the other way around between both Negi and Asuna…but somehow he didn't think she would appreciate it if he reminded her of that right now.

"Thank you Asuna.", Negi said as he bowed to her formally, making her blush again ever so slightly. Seiji noticed that and smirked, "So, you've dumped Takamichi and moved up to boys your own age? Finally." Asuna shouted at Seiji, "SHUT UP! THE ONLY PERSON IN MY HEART IS TAKAHATA-SENSEI!" Seiji just shrugged, "Right…" despite the two fighting, things was going fine. That was until that Chamo decided to add in his own piece of the story, "Well said Big Sis. So…Setsuna Sakurazaki. I think she's a spy. How about you?"

The three boys just sweat dropped at that little tad bit of information as they thought the same thing, 'Smooth Chamo…Real smooth.'

Asuna paused for a moment, getting a contemplative look in her eyes, "Come again! A spy? Sakurazaki-san?" it was then that she spoke up again, trying to make sense of the situation and accusation, "Wait a minute…I heard she and Konoka have been tight since they were kids…although now that I think about it, I've never seen them talking."

It was then that Seiji spoke up after he heard about that, "Humph, hold on, Asuna! If they were children together…doesn't that mean…"

In a flash Negi and Chamo caught onto what Seiji was trying to say. Diving into his backpack, Negi quickly searched for the class roll book. Searching through the entries, the five of them found Setsuna Sakurazaki, only to find something scribbled underneath.

"Ahhh! L-look here, look here! 'Kyoto' is written in the roll book!", Laz pointed out. Asuna was right as she rubbed it in, "I knew it! Just like Konoka she's from Kyoto!" It was then that Chamo shouted with conviction and craziness, "THAT SETTLES IT! SHE'S AN ASSASSIN FROM THE KANSAI MAGIC ASSOCIATION!" Seiji just sweat dropped and stared blankly at this, "Eh…I dunno…"

Negi looked down at the line below, something about the 'Shinmei-ryu'…god's school? What could that be about? Before Negi could give it anymore thought Shizuna-sensei greeted the five of them. She was a little surprised to see Seiji and Laz there, but decided that they were on some special Library duty meeting. She turned to Negi and said, "Negi-sensei, the teachers are gonna finish the day early with a bath, ok?"

"Um…yes, Shizuna-sensei.", Negi replied as she went on, "I suggest you bathe as well, goodnight Negi-sensei, Asuna-san."

"Goodnight Shizuna-sensei.", they all said to her. She departed and the four were alone again…well apart from Chamo that is. "Group five is going to take a bath soon. The evening's free after that, right?", Asuna asked. Negi nodded, "Yes." She smiled at that, "Good. See you later then." With that she departed leaving the three boys alone with Chamo.

"So, what do we do now?", Negi asked. Chamo popped up and simply stated, "You heard her big brother, go and take a bath."

* * *

**Bath** **House Area

* * *

**

Nothing had prepared the boys for grandeur of an open-air bath like the one they saw; it was so different, the mixture of hot water and cool air was strangely and yet amazingly relaxing. Negi and Laz had their towels wrapped around their waists, as did Seiji, but as he did the first time at Mahora's bath house, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his left arm, from his hand all the way to the shoulder. Chamo was certainly enjoying himself, relaxing in the water beside Negi. In truth this is the only time he can really do something like this as there is no way any of the boys would let him loose in the girls bathing area again…and neither of them could take him into a public bath back in Tokyo.

Still, all four of them were effectively on vacation…they always said a change is as good as a rest. The only worry remained with in their heads was regarding what the Kansai Magic Association would try next…but for now Negi had left the letter in a safe place with an alarm spell to warn him if anyone tried to tamper with it. For now he and his friends were just going to relax and enjoy the small slice of time alone that they had.

Laz complimented on the baths, "The breeze feels good." Seiji couldn't help but agree to that, "Yeah, it's like the springs are washing our worries away."

"If only we didn't have this Setsuna Sakurazaki hanging over us.", Chamo blabbed out. Seiji groaned at this, as did Negi as they both answered in unison, "Well we hadn't…until you mentioned it again!" Laz then pointed out, "She's always carrying that sword case. A good katana could bisect any one of us before we could get a single spell or alchemic transmutation out…", Chamo nodded, "And on top of that she's someone who can use onmyou gods; if we can avoid fighting her, let's."

Negi groaned at this, "Fine! Ok! I get it! I just want to get on with my bath…huh?"

The boy's rants were cut off by the sounds of someone entering the bathing area. The three idly wondered if it might be one of the other male teachers or the Four Stooges as Seiji had referred to as Havoc, Falman, Fuery, or Breda as neither one hadn't noticed them when they came in initially.

The three slowly turned around to get a look; however, they were greeted by a rather different sight…one that would have quite possibly given the four a nosebleed. Kneeling down on one knee, Setsuna Sakurazaki was kneeling there, washing herself in…the…nude! At once Negi, Seiji, and Laz forced themselves to turn away, forcing themselves to not to watch this. Laz whispered, panicking, "Chamo! Why're there separate entrances for men and women if it's the same bath inside?" Chamo pointed out, "It's called mixed bathing, Big Bro." However, Negi found that he couldn't stop looking at her, 'What's wrong with me; she's my student, and here I am, acting like a pervert'.

Seiji was the one to point it out, "You know, she may be short; a foot and a half shorter than us, but she's really beautiful." From what Negi saw…the image now rather embarrassingly etched into his memory…she was the very epitome of a Japanese beauty. Snow white skin, petite frame, and small… 'Whoa! That's enough Negi!', he thought to himself, trying to right what he had just thought. Chamo made the suggestion that they just needed to get out of there before she noticed their presence. The boys were on the verge of getting out of there, but stopped as Setsuna spoke up.

Setsuna stopped splashing water on her in order to cleanse herself. She the looked up at the sky in thought as she spoke her thoughts out loud, "I'm in a tough spot here. Things could get very interesting…if Negi-sensei is indeed a wizard. And if Seiji-sama and Laz-chan are indeed alchemists."

The boys were now in a panicked frenzy as she said those words. Negi turned to Seiji as he stated the obvious, "She knows!" Seiji was the one to ask, "How in the hell is that possible?" Negi answered, "She must be a spy after all…!" "You need to get out of here now!", Chamo stated, saying that Negi was in no way of being able to beat Setsuna without a partner.

The three started to move more quickly, but Laz being a little less cautious and noisy when he moved around, now that he and his brother and friend were in real danger. That caught Setsuna's attention as she sharply turned her head towards their direction. The boys had ducked for cover, unfortunately neither one of them were prepared for when she smashed one of the lights, throwing the area into shadow and drew her long wooden sword.

"Wha-who's there?", she demanded, despite the fact she still didn't have a towel on. Knowing there was no other choice the three made a run for it but to no avail, she was right behind them.

Seiji turned around and noticed the wooden sword wasn't wooden at all. It was merely the sheath and handle for a real steel sword as she shouted, "THE ESSENCE OF THE SHINMEI SCHOOL…" The rock beside them was literally sliced apart, robbing them of the boy's cover, "ROCK SLICING SWORD!" Laz and Negi were able to duck in time, but Seiji had jumped up and back flipped to the other side. She saw Seiji, or rather the intruder, and shouted, "Jumping won't save you, Assassin!" Seiji clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground, causing a transmutation to take in effect.

Suddenly, all around her, giant stone hands came out of the ground, and tried to grab her. Unfortunately, Seiji didn't count in the fact that she could jump and dodge the hands as well. Negi watched this, and now knowing there was no choice now, he had incanted a short spell and let it loose.

"FLANS EXCALMATIO!", his father's bracelet glowed as the spell took in effect. Negi was lucky; the blast knocked the sword from her hand. Seiji shouted, "Way to go!" Chamo concurred, "Well done, he got rid of her sword." Now all the boys needed to do was to get out of there before she could retrieve it. However, Setsuna smirked in confidence at something. A moment later she had suddenly pinned both Seiji and Negi up against the stone, one hand around Seiji's throat and the other around a rather more sensitive part of Negi's body, albeit through the towel. Laz and Chamo were both equally shocked by this as the two thought, 'She clobbered Big Brother?'

Negi would probably never be the same after that, considering it was sort of a traumatic experience having that done to you by force. It's odd the things people notice at times like this, like that fact she is at least a foot and a half shorter than the two boys were.

She glared at the two with two cold steely brown eyes as she threatened the two boys, "Who are you? If you don't tell me, I'll crush you both!" Unfortunately the two were all too aware of the fact she was already crushing the two of them slightly. Thankfully at that point her eyes widened with recognition and the grip of both hands relaxed slightly, "Huh? Ne-Negi-sensei? Se-Seiji-sama?"

* * *

**Outside the Women's Changing Room

* * *

**

Konoka, Asuna, and a very hung over Nodoka were making their way to the changing room for a quick dip. However, they overheard strange noises over in the bath. Konoka was the first one to ask about it, "Hey, Asuna, Nodoka. Did you two hear a racket from the Bath Area just now?" Asuna shrugged, "Oh, was there?" Nodoka wondered that herself, but held her head with one hand, her head still throbbing.

She was told about the True Love stream was spiked, "Who do you think put sake in the stream?" Asuna, not wanting to spill the beans about Magic Associations, shrugged, "Probably some prankster or something." And then, they walked into the changing room, unaware of a certain danger awaiting them.

* * *

**Back in the Baths

* * *

**

Realizing who it was, Setsuna backed away quickly, looking apologetic. She blushed as she apologized, "I-I'm sorry, Negi-sensei, Seiji-sama…ah…!" Negi just stood there, gaping at what had just happened, while Seiji rubbed his throat due to what had happened, as he gasped, "You've got a good grip there, Setsuna." Laz asked his brother, "Are you okay, Brother?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Chamo then looked at Negi and asked, "You okay?" It was then that Setsuna looked at her left hand, realizing what she had grabbed earlier, blushing madly.

She stuttered as she took her hand away from sight, "Um, yeah. Going for the, uh…delicates…it's the one theory of attack in my line of work…uh…!" Then, as if suddenly realizing she was naked she quickly moved to cover herself with her arms…not that it really hid very much truth be told, "AAAHHH! I'm sorry!". Unfortunately at this point both Seiji and Negi were still lost for words as their attention was solely focused on what had just happened a while ago, so Chamo decided to speak on the boy's behalf.

"I-I'm pissed, Setsuna Sakurazaki!", Chamo shouted, now that he was perched on Negi's head, "Just as we suspected! You're a spy from the Kansai magic association, right?" "No, you're wrong!" Setsuna protested, "It's a mistake! You're wrong sensei!", she blushed slightly as she wrapped a towel around her body. "What are we wrong about? It's so obvious! Fess up right now!", Seiji demanded, still rubbing his sore neck.

"I-I'm not your enemy. Number 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki, is sensei's ally for the time being." Negi, Seiji, and Laz looked at her, trying to figure out her motives, but all three boys had one thought in mind, 'For some strange reason I believe her.'

"Uh, um, what do you mean by that?", Laz asked in confusion at this, as Negi broke out of his shocked state and asked, "That's right, I mean what do you mean by 'ally'?" She bowed respectively as she held her sheathed sword, "I am Konoka-ojou-sama's…", The rest of her reply was cut off when somebody screamed close by…someone the four teens and ermine knew very well.

"That was Konoka!", Negi shouted, and Setsuna looked shocked as she shouted, "Ojou-sama!" Evidently Konoka was in danger; the discussions could wait for later. Setsuna grabbed her sword and wondered, 'Don't tell me they're going after Konoka-Ojou-sama?' Negi was still wondering one thing, 'Why did Setsuna call Konoka, Ojou-sama? Are they sisters?' All of them rushed in the direction it had came from, the Women's dressing rooms, only to find Asuna, Konoka, and Nodoka stripped down to their underwear and being assailed by what appeared to be small monkeys.

"Hey…! Negi? These monkeys are messing with our underwear!", Asuna shouted, as she tried to stop the monkeys from pulling off her panties.

About two seconds after Asuna declared that the monkeys succeeded in their task, Negi shut his eyes, trying to at least preserve their modesty…and spare himself any more trouble. Nodoka had noticed Seiji standing there, both of them blushing madly. She actually got a look at his body, despite his left arm was wrapped in a towel; his body was slender, but compactly muscular. She couldn't stop staring at him and at how muscular he was. Seiji also got a good look at Nodoka as well; she was slender, and had the same figure like Setsuna. It was only until she screamed loudly, trying to cover herself, that they snapped out of it and tried to cover themselves from each other's view.

Seiji stuttered, "I-I'm sorry…I…!" But in his awkward state, he turned around and accidentally slammed his head into the door, causing him to get disoriented. Nodoka did the same thing, but knocked her out cold. Laz just covered his eyes, trying not to be a pervert.

The monkeys had successfully knocked down Konoka, and pulled off her underwear. She looked at Negi and Setsuna, blushing madly as she screamed, "Ah! Se-chan? Negi-kun? I don't want you to see me naked!" Negi tried to avert his eyes, but caught something else. Setsuna growled as a vein popped on her head. She unsheathed her long sword as she shouted with murderous intent, "What are you doing to Konoka-Ojou-sama? I'll slice you up!" Laz saw that and grabbed her, being a big build it was easy.

Asuna was a little shocked by the sword as she went wide eyed about the sword. Laz shouted, "No, please, Setsuna! You can't kill those monkeys!" Setsuna struggled in protest, "These are just second-rate Onmyou gods! Killing them just turns them back to paper!" Laz then figured it out, and let her go, "Oh, sorry." But unfortunately, her struggling caused her to crash on to Negi. As he regained consciousness, he noticed that he and Setsuna were in quite an awkward position. She got up, blushing uncontrollably as Negi got up as well, "I-I'm sorry, Negi-sensei!"

Thankfully Asuna had just ignored that and chose that moment to alert them all, "Guys! Those monkeys are carrying Konoka away!" Setsuna chased after Konoka while Negi was being very careful not to look at an also very naked Asuna. Setsuna leapt out into the baths before performing an attack as she shouted, "THE ESSENCE OF THE SHINMEI SCHOOL…" she then got out some sort of attack with her katana that dissolved all the monkeys back into tiny Sakura blossom petal pieces of paper, "SWORD OF A HUNDRED FLAMING CHERRY BLOSSOMS"

She then caught Konoka in her free arm, as Konoka looked in wonder as this happened. It was then that Negi and the others, minus a fainted Nodoka were all toweled and ran out to see what had happened. But as Negi neared them, something in the shadowed part of the bath's walls caught his eye. But then the figure disappeared before either Negi, or the now conscious Seiji could even figure out who it was.

Setsuna noticed it however and knew distinctively who it was, 'Crud! They got away.' However, something caught her attention as Konoka spoke up, "S-Se-chan…what just happened? Did you help me?", she then smiled at her, "Th-thank you, Se-chan…" however, Setsuna blushed uncontrollably at this, but dropped her as she ran towards the Women's changing room and disappeared. This left everyone confused, but had Konoka looked hurt and confused as well.

Tentatively Negi stepped out there, walking over to where the two were standing a while ago, looking from one to the other. Asuna then asked, "So, what happened?" There was a pause before Konoka spoke up, "I guess I should have told you about this ages ago, Asuna…Negi-kun, Seiji-kun, and Laz-kun, you should probably hear this as well."

* * *

**Bath** **House Resting Area

* * *

**

After Nodoka had regained consciousness, and when everyone was dressed in the Hotel's yukatas, everyone was left speechless by the explanation that followed. "Before I moved to live with you I lived here, in Kyoto. I grew up on a spectacular estate", Konoka began as she explained the unknown history between her and the very quiet Setsuna, who had dropped out of sight for the moment, "…very large, very quiet…and very isolated. I had no friends. None at all."

She paused for a moment, obviously saddened by the memory. Everyone had found themselves wanting to try and reassure her, but she continued on as she suddenly became cherry again.

"Then one day…a person from the Shinmei School came.", Konoka smiled as she remembered that day, "Se-chan was my first friend. Se-chan practiced kendo.", she giggled slightly as she remembered how protective Se-chan was to her, "She drove away scary dogs…and protected me from danger."

"Wow.", Laz admitted. Nodoka nodded, "I didn't think Sakurazaki was anything like that. Most of the time she doesn't talk to anyone." Seiji nodded, "I guess she's still protecting you even now.", however, he hid his left hand from sight as he pulled his yukata's left shoulder a little more. Nodoka noticed that, and wondered what it was that seiji was trying to hide from everyone now. While Negi wasn't quite so vocal, he have to admit he was at least as impressed by all this as Asuna, who smirked by this. Although Negi couldn't help but agree to what Seiji had said; that Setsuna was protecting her still.

Konoka continued as she spoke up again, "One time I almost drowned in a river. She tried her hardest to save me…but in the end, some adults came and rescued us both." She then became a little saddened as she remembered Setsuna's words, "After that she became more distant…focusing on her training, trying to keep to the promise she made to protect me." She then lowered her head in sadness, "We hardly saw each other any more by that time and then I moved to Mahora Academy and…when I was a first year student here, Se-chan also came. I thought we'd pick up where we left off…"

Her voice trailed off, as a stray tear began to show, "But instead of resuming our friendship, there was nothing." She then brushed the tear away as she gave them a sad smile, "It was like…we were strangers. I keep wondering what in the world I've done wrong." 'Konoka.', they all thought as they saw her saddened expression as she remembered all those times, when she tried to be friends with Setsuna, but they all ended with her walking away, without as so much as saying 'hi' or a greeting.

Negi decided it was best to leave this to Asuna and Nodoka, in the meantime the boys decided that it might be best if the three and Chamo go and have a word with Setsuna-san. She may not be a spy, that much they now knew was certain of now, 'But she still upset Konoka and that I cannot allow' however, his thoughts were interrupted as Seiji asked, "So what about Setsuna? Is she a good guy or bad guy? She's sure not acting like an enemy" it was then that Chamo popped on to Negi's shoulder and replied, "Probably the best thing to do is to ask her directly."

The three passed briefly through the halls where the girls were staying; Negi then informed, "Girls, it's time for lights out."

As the three were wondering down the hall searching for Setsuna, Kaede caught Laz's attention, pulling him to one side, "Hey, Laz-kun, did the training come in handy?" Laz nodded, "Yeah, it helped a lot. Thank you, Kaede-seifu." She playfully smiled before she asked, "So how about the lack of noise?" Laz nodded, "Yeah, pretty much everyone's in a drunken stupor somehow." Before Laz could walk away to catch up to his brother, Kaede pulled him down to her eye level and whispered something in his ear, "By the way, it looks like you and Negi-sensei's in a tough spot again.", and then surprisingly, she kissed him on the cheek, "If you'd like, you can call on Sessha anytime."

Despite being a little bit flustered by the kiss, Laz gladly accepted her offer. Right now Laz knew that he and the others needed all the help they could get. He then caught up with them as they went down the hall, looping back around and heading downstairs to the lobby. That was where the three found Setsuna, standing on a stool and placing a paper talisman above the main doors.

"Setsuna", Negi spoke up, catching her attention, "Can we speak with you for a moment." She completed her task before returning the stool to what Negi assumed was its original position and coming over to address them, "What is it you want Negi-sensei?" Negi cleared his throat as he spoke up, "I wanted to speak with you about Konoka…have you any idea of how upset you are making her by acting this way?"

She hesitated, turning away, refusing to meet Negi's gaze. In truth, that is one of those things that he still cannot get used to, the fact that when speaking to someone the Japanese believe it is impolite to look them in the eye. Pushing such idle thoughts away, Negi tried to focus on the task at hand, working out exactly why Setsuna had been acting that way, and what was going on with the Kansai Magic Association. "Negi? Are you here?", that voice had interrupted their conversation as everyone looked around to see who it was.

Negi looked up Asuna's voice, and noticed her as she was descending down the stairway. She then met up with them, "Konoka's asleep finally. Where have you been?" Now she seemed to notice Sakurazaki standing behind Negi and the others, "Oh, Sakurazaki …I didn't see you there." She bowed respectfully to her and the others, "I am sorry, but I must go."

She tried to leave but then Seiji gently caught hold of her arm; this talk was far from over. She turned to look at Seiji, eyes hard, "Please Seiji-sama, I have already explained that I am not your enemy. My relationship with Ojou-sama is no concern to you all." She pulled her arm away and was about to leave but this time it was Asuna who stood in her way. She looked hard at her and finally stated in a near miffed off voice, "Look, I may not know a lot about this magic stuff, but Konoka is my friend and whatever it is that's going on with you is hurting her."

"I…", she started, but then Laz stepped up, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Just tell us, please. Why do you keep avoiding her all the time? You were friends once weren't you?"

She hesitated for a moment before she sighed, and replied, "Ojou-sama almost drowned because I failed in my duty…I cannot afford friendship to distract me from my task."

For a moment, Negi considered saying something, trying to make some argument that might change her mind. However before he could, Asuna nudged him, silently motioning for him to look closely at Sakurazaki. Negi glanced at her for a moment, not sure what exactly it was he was supposed to be seeing.

Then all at once the three realized that her eyes were glistening, that strength of will was all that held back her tears. Deciding that perhaps a change of subject would be appropriate, Seiji shifted tack and asked, "So what about what had you were doing when we arrived in the lobby. I mean what's with the talismans?"

"This is how one repays the onmyou gods.", she simply replied. That would mean that she is a magic user as well. So they all sat down in the lobby as Seiji asked, "So, I'm guessing that you know how to use Japanese magic as well, right?" She nodded as she placed her sword beside her, "Yes, it helps my swordsmanship to an extent." 'So she is a magic swordswoman', Negi thought, 'Interesting'. It does explain why Chamo didn't freak her out though.

But then Setsuna looked at Asuna and looked at Negi questionably, "Negi-sensei…can we talk about this in front of Kagurazaka?"

Negi nodded, "Yes, it's fine." Asuna nervously smiled, "I'm already in it…deep." Negi also mentioned, "We already have a probationary partner contract."

Much to everyone's surprise, Asuna smacked Negi in the back of the head, "Negi! Does she need to know that?" Rubbing the sore spot, he turned to look at her to see she was blushing. Negi got the idea, "Sorry about that." The two then turned back to Sakurazaki to see she was blushing lightly as well. Evidently she was aware of the requirement for a Pactio to be formed. Thankfully she tried to continue, making a valiant attempt to ease the awkward air that had sprung up.

She cleared her throat as she started the conversation, "The enemy is stepping up their attacks. If this thing escalates, sooner or later Konoka-Ojou-sama will get hurt. We have to prevent that" she then turned to Negi and Seiji, "I've heard that you are a brilliant Western Wizard, Negi-sensei. And you're quite a prodigy Alchemist, Seiji-sama; considering you're the youngest State Alchemist that ever joined the State Military. I figured you two were the go-to guys if things went bad."

She paused for a moment before continuing, he cheeks flushed once more, "But between your obsessing about me being an enemy and your reaction in the baths…I'm a little unimpressed." Seiji then shouted in embarrassment, "Hey! You try fighting when you're a fifteen-year-old male with a naked girl gripping part of your anatomy like that!"

"Uh…guys…", Chamo motioned.

It was then that Negi and Seiji had forgotten that Asuna didn't know about that. She looked at them blushing and a little riled up, "She did what?". Unfortunately Sakurazaki wasn't going to be much help, as her face had turned scarlet. "I…", Setsuna stuttered, trying to make a good explanation of this. Thankfully, for once, Chamo decided to actually help as opposed to his usual talent for digging either Negi or Seiji into ever-deeper holes.

"Sorry, Big Sis. Big brothers were suspicious because I kept suspecting you." Sensing an opening Negi followed his example, swiftly changing topic to try and avoid any further embarrassments, "Sorry Setsuna-san, but we're allies now. So tell me: who's behind these attacks?"

Setsuna cleared her throat as she explained that the enemy is likely a faction of the Kansai Magic Association. Since it involved the use of Onmyou Gods, it was probably a talisman user. Talisman users came from Kyoto long ago and used the original Japanese magic Onmyoudou as their basis but…just like Western Wizards, their weakness is that they were defenseless while reciting spells. Thinking back, Negi vaguely remembered some of his teachers mentioning such things, although they had not gone into such a level of detail as this. For the most part he was making it up as he went along, using what existing knowledge he had of golems and other servant creating spells as a basis when trying to figure out how to fight them.

"Therefore they maintain a similar wizard partner relationship", Setsuna went on, "Except rather than a human partner, they use a pair of Onmyou, the Superior and Protective Demons, sealed into a card to protect them."

Laz answered, "So, in order to beat them in combat we will need to subdue, or rather banish both onmyou.", She nodded at that, "That is correct. However, there is more…a strong relationship exists between the Shinmei ryu of Kyoto and the Kansai Magic Association." She then explained that the Shinmei School was originally a combat troop with unparalleled power, formed to protect Kyoto and avenge misused magic. The swordsman leader, Shinmei Ryu, was made guard of the talisman users, making them very dangerous in a magic war.

"But that's not the worst of it.", she stated. Then Seiji asked, "There's more?" She nodded, "In the ranks of the Kansai Magic Association, they also have the Rentan Jutsu Alchemists at their disposal." The Crevantes Brothers looked confused by this as Setsuna explained. In the East of Japan, two forms of Alchemy were created; the first was unknown, but the second was known as Rentan Jutsu. It was the basic equivalent to the Western form of Alchemy, the difference to the Western was that Rentan Jutsu relied on 'Lungmei', which was another name for the art of knowing and using the power of _Ki_. Ki basically existed anywhere on Earth, but martial artists knew more about it than any other Alchemist. They mostly took on the basic elements for their Alchemic power, such as the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Electricity, or Shadows.

This just kept on getting better and better to the teen Magi and Alchemist; it almost sounded like the two had just walked into the middle of a full blown mage and Alchemist war. Sitting beside Negi, Asuna seemed a little confused by all this, as betrayed by her voice when she exclaimed, "Whoa! This is getting worse and worse…"

Setsuna nodded but answered, "Well, such wars are rare these days." It was then that Negi asked, "Hold on…doesn't that mean that the Shinmei School was an enemy?"

Setsuna hesitated for a moment before responding; obviously this was difficult for her to talk about, as she spoke up, "That's right…from their point of view, leaving the west and going east makes me a traitor, so to speak. But since I wanted to protect Konoka-Ojou-sama, I had no choice." She then took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous as she spoke up again, "I…I'll be satisfied when I'm able to protect Ojou-sama."

Everyone looked at her in a whole new light; some thought she was just a social outcast, but now Negi and the others saw her in a new one, "Setsuna-san…" Negi felt like he should say something, anything to dispel the sadness that had taken up residence in her eyes. But, before anyone could find the words, a booming voice came to the rescue.

"Very well them, Lady Sakurazaki, I'm convinced!", the teens looked behind them and saw Major Armstrong, with his shirt off and flexing a monstrous set of muscles, "Knowing you don't hate Miss Konoe is good enough for me. A friend of a friend is a friend. I'll help in any way possible!" Asuna looked at little weirded out, as did Negi and Chamo as the ferret asked, "Uh, okay…Who is this guy?"

Laz mentioned out loud, "This is Major Armstrong. He's with us on this mission." Ignoring the strange coincidence of Armstrong's appearance, Asuna encouraged her as well, "Count me in; any friend of Konoka's is a friend of mine." Setsuna was a little taken back by that, "Ka…Kagurazaka-san…" then Negi got up and smiled, "All right! Then it's settled! We'll protect the class from any more 'incidents' caused by the Kansai magic association. As a teacher I'm still allowed out after lights out so it would be logical for me to make an external patrol, which leaves the two of you to take care of the dorm rooms and I'll help patrol the area with Seiji and Laz, along with Armstrong and Reina. Will that be ok?"

"Sure.", Seiji replied. "That'll be fine, Negi.", Laz agreed.

"Ok, I'll start my rounds now.", Negi said as he walked towards the hallway, "I'll rendezvous with the two of you once I complete a lap of the building." Seiji got up with Laz but were stopped when Armstrong mentioned, "I'll awake Miss Reina and tell her of the situation." Seiji nodded, "Alright, Laz and I are gonna change into our uniforms for patrol. We'll meet each other outside."

Negi started outside, leaving them to their work, until he slammed into a cart lady. She was a woman of twenty or so, with long raven hair, white skin, and brown eyes with a figure to die for. She apologized, "I'm sorry." Negi brushed it off and apologized as well, "Sorry, mam. I didn't see where I was going." And with that took off, but had he stayed a little longer, he would have noticed the woman pulling out a pair of glasses, and put them over her now, evil looking eyes.

She chuckled as suddenly, one of the Onmyou god monkeys popped on to her shoulder, "What a cute teenaged Western Wizard." She then pushed the cart forward, making way to her destination, "We may have underestimated you and your Alchemist friend on the train. But tonight, things'll be different."

* * *

**Group 5's Room

* * *

**

Everyone, minus Asuna and Setsuna, were fast asleep in their futons. Asuna looked around and checked that everything cleared out as she turned to Setsuna, "So far all's quiet." Setsuna nodded, "I'll patrol the hallway of each room." Asuna nodded, "Good, and we'll switch every hour or so." She then smiled, "Everything'll be fine. You and I'll watch over Konoka like a hawk…", but before she went on, Setsuna had to say something, "Pardon me, Kagurazaka-san…but if something should happen, please call me immediately."

Setsuna still remembered that Asuna was still a normal girl, despite the Pactio. She couldn't let Kagurazaka get in any danger at all. With that, she bowed and left for patrol; Asuna sat down on her futon and just sighed in mental exhaustion, "Sheesh, I don't know who's touchier; the enemy or Setsuna." It was then that Konoka got up groggily and wobbled over to the bathroom. Asuna asked, "Hey, Konoka. What are you doing?" Konoka groaned as she made her way to the bathroom, "Gotta go…" Asuna shrugged, "Well, when you've got to go, you've got to go."

She then opened the door, and headed straight for the toilet. But when she got near it, she bumped into something big…and furry. She rubbed her eyes to shake the sleepiness from herself, and saw in clear vision, a giant big headed monkey was sitting on the toilet. The head turned to face her, and from clear perspective, it was the cart lady wearing a monkey suit. She grinned evilly as she muffled Konoka, "It's occupied."

Outside the bathroom, Asuna had gotten up, helping Yue to it. it seemed that Yue had guzzled down a few boxed drinks before she went to bed, and with that much liquid in you, it's bound to go right through you. Asuna then wondered, what had kept Konoka in the bathroom this long, "Konoka's taking a long time in there." She then knocked on the door, but out came a friendly reply, "It's occupied." Asuna apologized, "OH, I'm sorry." Yue groaned in pain, "Other people gotta go pee, you know."

It was at that time, Setsuna had rushed into the room, "Kagurazaka, is something wrong? Where's Ojou-sama?" however, she saw an awkward scene at the door to the bathroom, with Yue bouncing up and down with her legs crossed. Asuna sweat dropped at this and simply stated, "Uh, she's in the bathroom." Setsuna walked over to the door and asked, "How long has it been." Yue moaned, "A-about ten minutes…Oooh!" Then Asuna tried again and knocked, "K-Konoka, are you alright?"

"It's occupied."

Yue slumped over and knocked both fists to the door as it replied, "It's occupied." She whimpered, "I'm leaking, here." Setsuna knew or had some clue as to what this was, but turned to Asuna, "Kagurazaka-san." Asuna nodded, "Yeah, something's pretty fishy here." Then, deciding she couldn't wait anymore, both Setsuna, and surprisingly, Yue, knocked the door down, both shouting, "Forgive us, Ojou-sama, but we're worried about…" "KONOKA!" But all they could find in the room was unoccupied space, save for one talisman tag on the toilet cover.

"It's occupied.", it replied. The three girls stared at this turn of events as Asuna was still trying to process the fact that a tag spoke up. She then shouted, "We've been tricked!" Setsuna nodded, "I knew it." Yue, however, pushed them aside, not caring about what they were talking about and closed the door. She shouted, "You can do whatever you want, just please let me pee!"

* * *

**Outside at the Ohi** **River** **Bridge

* * *

**

Negi and Chamo were sitting outside the bridge, waiting for Seiji, Laz and the others to show up. However, Chamo had decided to tell Negi something, "Big brother, do you have the probationary contract card?"

"Yes, why?", Negi asked as he pulled out the card. "If we're to believe Setsuna's story, we may be facing a very tough enemy.", Chamo mentioned, not liking the situation, "I didn't have any time to tell you during the battle with Evangeline, but I probably should've explained in detail how to use that card."

This peeked Negi's interest as he was listening in now, "To use it…" Chamo nodded as he explained the properties of the card.

The first, and perhaps considering advances in modern technology not its most useful function, is that it allowed him to contact his partner telepathically; Negi thought that a cell phone would probably serve the same purpose now a days. The second function had a little more promise to it. by using the card, he could summon his partner from far away, no matter how great the distance between the two. That sounded like it could be very helpful, if he got attacked when Asuna was elsewhere, or if she was in trouble then he can use it to get her to safety quickly. although he suspected that using at any other time might no be such a good idea, there's just no way of telling what she might be doing at the time and how much trouble he might get into if he happened to use it at the wrong time.

The third ability, and this was only basically an extension of its normal power of allowing Negi to share his strength, is that he could use it to invoke their special abilities, armor, or tools. For the more combat orientated partners this often takes the form of granting them not just their armor, but some form of weapon, while the more magic orientated ones will gain some kind of magical artifact related to their powers. From the picture on Asuna's card it seems like if I invoke her tool it will manifest as a rather wicked looking Buster Sword…should come in handy if they encountered more of those blasted talisman users. Looking around, Negi noted that he had gotten rather further away from the inn than he had originally intended, perhaps now would be a good time to head back.

It was at around that time that his cell phone started ringing, glancing at the caller display, he noted it was Asuna. He then answered it, "Hello?" "Negi! Konoka's been kidnapped! So now what!", Asuna shouted hysterically on the phone. "Huh?", Negi asked as he was trying to figure out how the Kansai managed to pull that off

"Big brother! Look up there!", Chamo shouted as he pointed upward.

Negi turned to look to where Chamo was indicating, seeing what appeared to be a giant monkey with a girl in its arms. It crash-landed beside them and now, Negi could clearly see whom the girl was…a giant monkey had kidnapped Konoka. Then it turned to face Negi and the others and they discovered it was actually a woman wearing a monkey suit but still…this trip was just getting stranger and stranger.

"It's been fun wizard. Anyone ever tell you you're handsome?", she chuckled. Looking to buy Seiji, Asuna, and the others some time to get to where they were, a moment he responded quickly in the most arrogant tone he could muster, "Yes, loads."

The woman smiled and once again I was almost certain that I knew her from somewhere. He then began to incant; "RASTEL MAGI…!" but then suddenly a number of smaller monkeys jumped him, similar to the ones from before, more onmyou gods. Even as Negi was forced to fight them off, she leapt away again, that was when Asuna and Setsuna-san arrived. Along with Seiji in his Alchemist uniform, Armstrong in the traditional State Military uniform with two iron gloves with spiked knuckles and Transmutation circles on them, Laz in his casual/battle attire, and Reina, a little groggy but wide awake.

"Negi-sensei!", Setsuna shouted, while Asuna gasped, "Negi!" Seiji just raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay, am I the only one who thinks this attack is retarded?" Thankfully they all helped Negi in disposing of the monkeys as Negi insisted, "We've got to go after them!" then suddenly, he was picked up by Armstrong as was Reina. Reian squeaked, "Major, what are you doing?" he proudly proclaimed, "Don't worry, we'll catch up to the kidnapper." He then got into a long runner position, "For now, she will face against the Running Technique passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" And with that said, he ran as fast as a bolt of lightning, leaving a dust cloud trail behind him. The others sweat dropped but then began chasing after the larger one; luckily they would begin to catch up with them.

The monkey girl praised on her victory, "Heheheh, that was a piece of cake.", she then smiled evilly as she looked down at an unconscious Konoka in her arms, "And when I bring you back as well as a certain stone…the Kansai Magic Association will be very pleased." However, her victory was short lived as she heard shouting from behind her as she turned slightly and saw that it was; it was Ojou-sama's annoying friends and bodyguards.

"Hold it!", both Armstrong and Negi shouted.

"Ojou-sama!", Setsuna cried out.

"Konoka!", Asuna, Seiji, Laz, and Reina shouted.

Unfortunately they showed no sign of giving up. This caused the Monkey girl to growl, "They don't know when it's over, and do they?"

The Monkey Girl ran even faster with the others, especially Armstrong catching up, as they continued onwards, into the local train station. Now it got dangerous, if they managed to get onto a train and it they lost sight of them, well the thoughts that everyone had was not acceptable. Even as we leapt into the station, Asuna commented as she got a good look around, "Hey, how come there's no passengers or conductors here?" Setsuna, in an attempt to answer that, pointed out some kind of paper talisman stuck on the wall near the entrance.

"It's a talisman to keep people away. Normal people can't get near.", she stated. Armstrong then put Negi and Reina down as they ran towards the Monkey girl. They saw her enter a train, and the gang had barely made it on to the train before the doors closed behind them. Setsuna shouted to Negi and Seiji, "Negi-sensei, Seiji-sama! Drive it to the front coach." The two nodded, with Laz and Armstrong following behind.

Now we had them cornered, nowhere left to run now that the train had left the station. Seiji shouted, "Freeze right there!" But the Monkey girl wouldn't and this just pissed Seiji off even more, "HEY YOU! FREEZE MEANS STOP!" the Monkey girl slipped into the next carriage, but not before she threw in a strange talisman. She then, by Seiji's sight, pulled out a little ruby red rock necklace and chanted, "Oh, Talisman, Talisman, help us escape."

Then suddenly, the little ruby red rock glowed brightly as a tide of water flowed out from the talisman. Everyone was a little taken back by this but tried to reach the doors, unfortunately for them, they couldn't as the doors sealed themselves shut. Everyone tried to struggle onward but the water kept rising; soon the carriage was filled with water and it was becoming difficult to breathe or to move around.

The Monkey girl looked at the scene in front of her and chuckled, "They'll drown in the train car, and die…HOHOHOHOHO!"

Negi tried to cast a spell but the water simply rushing into his mouth, choking him and fizzling it before he could even get out two words of any incantation. Asuna saw Negi on the verge of drowning but tried to help, but she was more focused on keeping her yukata closed up. Armstrong, Laz, and Reina were having problems of their own, but so was Seiji. He was trying to hold his breath, but something was on his mind, 'That glowing stone…could that have been…?'

Setsuna was struggling to swing her sword, but also couldn't breathe as well. 'Ugh, my breath...', she thought as she struggled, 'I can't swing my sword…in this water…' she then thought sadly, almost about to give up, 'I'm still…such a novice…I'm sorry…Ojou-sama…' then suddenly, a flash of that incident on the lake popped into her mind. Her eyes then shot open as she swung her sword and shouted in her mind, 'FLASH OF CUTTING AIR!' Then the door exploded as Setsuna swung her attack, and it blew open and caused the water level to drop. The Monkey girl was swept up with it as well, shouting, "What the-!" Still, everyone was floating right up, until the point at which the train pulled into a station and everyone was swept out onto the platform.

Everyone, from good to bad, spent the next few moments gasping for air, trying to recover from being almost drowned in the train car. The Monkey girl was only in slightly better shape than everyone else was, although she refused to relinquish her hold on a still unconscious and now rather wet Konoka. Setsuna recovered first, her hand shifting its grip on her blade readying to draw once again as she took a more offensive stance, "Did you see that, gorilla girl?" She shouted as she pointed her sword at her, "You're next…unless you hand over Ojou-sama and take your monkey business elsewhere."

"Ha ha! You did pretty well." The Monkey/talisman girl chuckled, "But I'm not giving you Konoka-Ojou-sama."

At that point, everyone, aside from Setsuna, was a little confused by the fact that she called Konoka Ojou-sama. 'Ok, what the heck is going on here?', was all that Asuna could think of right now. Then the Monkey/talisman girl ran off again with Konoka in tow. And everyone went after again, but not before Chamo mentioned, "We've got to be careful now." Armstrong looked puzzled as he asked, "Why's that, Master Chamomile?" Chamo explained, "Cause that ain't no mundane there. She's a powerful talisman user."

Seiji shook his head, "No, she's got something giving her a boost!" that got a little mixed looks on their faces as they pressed on. It was then that Negi had to ask Setsuna as they ran after them, "Hold on Setsuna-san, what in the world happening?" Asuna nodded at that as she asked, "First Konoka gets kidnapped, then the woman who kidnapped her starts calling her Ojou-sama…what the heck is going on here?"

She hesitated for a moment before responding. Finally, explaining everything, "Th-The truth is some people in the Kansai Magic Association hated the idea of Konoka-Ojou-sama going to Mahora Academy in the east…perhaps…perhaps those people are trying to use Konoka-Ojou-sama's power to take control of the Kansai Magic Association."

"What the…?", Asuna asked as Negi asked, "What in the world?" Laz turned to Armstrong as he asked, "Is this true, Major?" Armstrong nodded as he explained, "Both the headmaster and Col. Mustang didn't believe that it would get this far. No one ever thought there'd be direct attacks, like a kidnapping, while on the field trip." Setsuna nodded at that as she sprinted faster, "But from the beginning, the Kansai Magic Association has contracted out their more 'sordid' jobs…to people who don't care who gets in their way or who gets hurt."

They all kept running, and spotted another talisman planted on the wall. This obviously meant to keep anyone from following, or more likely to keep anyone else from interfering. Evidently, this had been planned long in advance, even to the point of planning for the contingency of being pursued. Setsuna started to break away from everyone else, leaping the barrier and charging up the stairs, as did Seiji and Laz.

Asuna shouted, "Seiji! Laz! What are you guys doing?" Seiji shouted, "That pendant around Monkey girl's neck could be what I and my brother've been looking for!" Laz nodded, "We can't let her get away now!" Asuna took this the wrong way and shouted, "So you care that much about that rock than Konoka? You Bastards!" then everyone halted as they saw Setsuna standing there and staring up, coming face to face with their opponent.

She had finally ditched the over sized monkey suit. It was then that Negi recognized who it was, "Now I recognized her from the inn" Reina got a good look at her as well, and she shouted, "Hey I recognize you from the train. You're the cart woman that ran over my foot!"

"Heh heh. Good job chasing me this far but I'm afraid it has to end here.", she stated as she pulled out another talisman with the kanji Fire on it, "My third talisman should take care of you!" she then threw it at them as she chanted, "talisman-san! Talisman-san! Help us escape!" And then the red stone glowed once more, catching both Laz and Seiji's attention at that. Laz turned to his brother astonished, "Brother…" Seiji nodded, "I know…we finally found it."

Suddenly, an enormous flame erupted from the ground before them, forming the Japanese character for 'Large'. It blocked the stairs, obstructing Setsuna's attack, and forced her to drop back. Unfortunately she lost her balance and tumbled back, only to be caught by Asuna before she fell back down the stairs. From behind them the woman smirked at us, confident that she had won.

"Hohoho. You won't get over those flames, cute wizard. See ya.", the Monkey girl cackled, but not before Negi shouted, "Don't count on it!" Negi wasn't about to let that happen, as he chanted a spell with his father's bracelet, "RASTEL MASKEL MAGISTER! BLOW! GUST OF WIND! FLET, UNE YENTE! FLANS SALTATIO PULVEREA!" A gust of wind swept forward, scattering and extinguishing the flames and sent the Monkey girl standing behind them stumbling backwards. She seemed surprised at that show of power as she thought, 'He snuffed out my fire? And what was that light? How can a Western Magi at the age of fifteen be that powerful?'

Negi then shouted towards the Monkey girl, "You won't get away! Konoka is my student and a precious friend! Release her now and I promise not to hurt you." She slightly hesitated, but then she grinned confidently, "Oh, really? really believe that you can take her from me? Please feel free to try."

Negi got his bracelet ready to activate his armor and Asuna's, "Oh, don't worry. I intend to." It was before he had the chance to, Seiji stepped up and stopped Negi from trying anything, "Wait, Negi!" Negi looked in confusion at this but let Seiji do what he needed. Seiji looked up at the Monkey girl and shouted, "Hey you!" Monkey girl raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what does the Brutal enforcer of the Military want?"

Seiji didn't get angry at this but asked, "I wouldn't talk such a boastful attitude at me…considering that your magic isn't as strong without that stone around your neck." Asuna raised an eyebrow at that question as she asked, "Stone? What are you talking about? We don't have time for…" "SHUT UP, ASUNA! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!", Seiji shouted. This caused her, as well as Reina to get a little startled by that response. Even Setsuna and Armstrong were a little confused by this reaction.

The Monkey girl smirked by this, as she became a little overconfident. She pulled the necklace out to show them her stone, "Do you mean this?" Seiji got a good look at it, but a look was all he needed as he gasped in sight. There right there, he spoke out loud for everyone to hear, "I knew it…Magic or Alchemy without even using either wands, artifact rigns or bracelets, or even a Transmutation Circle…Completely ignoring the laws of both Equivalent Exchange, or magic exhaustion…it could only mean you had the one artifact that could do that…!"

The Monkey girl snickered at this, "Yes, boy…the Mythical Gem; the Legendary Amplifier…or in other words…the Philosopher Stone." Asuna looked confused by this as she asked, "The Philosopher Stone?" Armstrong answered as he looked a little surprised but retained his composure, "An ancient artifact that was said to allow the user to completely bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange, if they were an Alchemist. If they were a Magic user, their magic could be amplified beyond belief."

It was then that Seiji gritted his teeth as he spoke to his brother, "That's it, Laz…after six years of training, studying, and research…it's finally in our grasp." Laz knew they needed the stone, but now wasn't a good time, "But, Brother…what about Konoka?" it was then that Seiji snapped out of it, and remembered why they were here. He shook his head and shouted, "Alright, Lady! Give our friend back right now!" Negi smiled at this, as did everyone else, seeing him back to his old self again. "…And while you're at it, cough up that stone!"

The Monkey woman laughed again at this, as she stated, "Oh, really? Then let me ask you something…why is the Military want the stone that badly?" Seiji shook his head, "Sorry but the Military's not interested in the Stone, I'm here for me on that part." Everyone looked a little puzzled by this, even the Monkey girl as Seiji answered, "I need that stone…no…Me and my brother need it to make something right again."

Asuna and everyone, aside from Negi and Laz, looked at him in a confused way. They were trying to figure out what it was that he and his brother needed to make right again. Then Asuna looked at Negi, and saw something…a look of complete understanding of what Seiji was talking about. The Monkey girl then smiled evilly, "There's no point in arguing or debating…if you want Konoka-Ojou-sama, and the stone, you'll have to take them from me!"

Negi turned to Seiji, who nodded in agreement, and turned to Asuna, silently asking her if she was ready only to have her nod in reply. Negi withdrew the card, feeling the magic flow through his fingertips as the bond was formed between the two once more. Then suddenly threads of magic flowing out from him and then encircled Asuna as it flowed into her.

"Probationary contract, activate for 180 seconds! EXERCEAS POTENTIAM AM…ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!"

Behind them, Setsuna was getting back to her feet. It was obvious that she was still recovering from shock of this turn of events, "Negi-sensei…Asuna-san…" Their clothes dissolved as their bodies glowed white with energy. The energy around their bodies took shape and color as it materialized into the armor of the Combat Mage and the Female Knight.

Asuna stood there, dressed in her armored blue Victorian battle armor shook her head, before motioning to the woman who still held Konoka captive. She then turned to Setsuna and nearly shouted, "Sakurazaki, let's go!" Setsuna stood a little startled by that as she nodded, "Uh…Okay!" Negi and the boys couldn't help but smile at Asuna's words; her determination, even though it had only been a few months since she learned about all of this and got caught up in all of this.

Setsuna was back on her feet, moving to stand alongside Asuna, the two of them preparing to deal with the talisman user. Asuna led the way, Setsuna following closely behind. Asuna shouted, "Yo! Monkey girl! Hand over Konoka, right now!" However, the Monkey girl activated the stone once more. Then suddenly, the ground underneath Seiji, Laz, Armstrong, Reina, and even Negi, became sand.

Seiji saw what was happening, and pushed Negi upward. As he did, he nearly lost his balance as Laz, Armstrong, and Reina fell down towards the entrance with the sand pulling them down. Seiji watched as he was the only one there; he shouted to his brother and friends, "Hold on you guys!" He then heard the Monkey girl laughing, as he turned. She spoke out in confidence, "Armor is such a disadvantage in sand. You can't run up in it without slowing down. And you can't draw Transmutation circles in it either."

Seiji snarled at this as everyone else ran towards the Monkey girl to get Konoka back. Setsuna drew her sword, and it was in that instant, something clicked in Negi's mind. As soon as he got his footing on solid ground, he remembered the card and the third of its uses, something that could be useful for Asuna. He shouted to Asuna, "Asuna!" She turned around as she was giving him her attention, "I'm going to summon a weapon for you using the contract card…it should help out."

She paused for a moment, turning to look back at him, "A weapon? There's something like that?" Negi nodded, "Yes." She shrugged, "Alright! Lay it on me!" Negi withdrew the card, holding it out face up in his palm, as he recited the short incantation that would summon the weapon to her. "ABILITIES ACTIVATE! ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!"

There was a flash of light, as a thunderbolt seemed to erupt in her metallic gloved hand. Slowly it began to take shape, the 'Ensis Exorcizans', the Evil Destroying Sword. Asuna looked at it as it started to take shape, "I…I see it! I've got it! Wow! This is the most dangerous looking…!" in her hands now was not a giant Buster Sword, but a giant Japanese fan with the sword's handle and tagged hilt, "…fan I've ever seen? What the hell!"

Negi and Chamo stared in disbelief at the giant Japanese paper fan that Asuna now held in her hands, as opposed to the sword the two had been expecting to summon. "O-okay that's weird…", was all that Negi said at this.

I'm not entirely certain why it manifested as a fan…but right now I don't have time to think about that, its something I'll have to deal with another time. At that moment Setsuna paused and called back to her, obviously she was anxious to save Konoka, "Kagurazaka." Now Chamo decided to butt in, "Eeyah! Do it, Big Sis!" She looked back at him skeptically. "Do what! Wave her to death!", she didn't have time to argue about this, "Ohhh, fine! Whatever!"

The two of them leapt forward to attack, only to be stopped by two large creatures that appeared between them and Monkey girl and blocked their attacks. The one facing Asuna looked like a giant stuffed monkey, while the other one facing Setsuna seemed like an over sized teddy bear with razor sharp claws. Negi and Seiji both had the sinking suspicion that those were the Protective and Superior Demons that Setsuna spoke about.

The two girls backed off a little to regroup, as Negi and Seiji caught the tail end of Setsuna's explanation. "They look silly on the outside but they're deadly on the inside!", she claimed, "Be careful, Kagurazaka!"

The woman just smirked, obviously confident that she had the advantage once again. "You've underestimated my monkey and bear demons. Don't worry though…you'll have eternity to make it up to them." Seiji shouted, "Why don't you go shove it up your skirt before you call your demons invincible, alright?" The Monkey girl had enough of the Alchemist's foul mouth as she took out a whistle, and blew it.

Seiji was a little confused by this, but then she spoke up again, "I'd hate to leave an opponent without someone to fight, so let me introduce you to two other playmates that I have." Suddenly, Seiji caught something moving on the roof as two objects jumped down. The Monkey girl proclaimed, "You of all people should appreciate these…a band of Chimeras." Seiji looked forward as Asuna looked back, catching her fist glimpse at what the Monkey girl was talking about.

Standing twenty feet from Seiji were two looking ferocious beasts. One was a creature with the head and upper torso of a lion, while the back was part reptilian. The beast was gray and had sharp claws, and looked pretty mean. The other one was bigger and even more deadly looking. It's body was that of a tiger but five times bigger than Armstrong or Laz, it's claws were that of a Raptor's, it had a crocodile tail, beetle like pincers on its mouth, two snake eyes, and sharp vicious teeth on the front, dripping with drool. Asuna shouted, "What the hell are those things?" Negi answered, "They're Chimeras." Then Seiji answered as he scowled at the creatures, "They're the result of combining animals with Alchemy. And it's the most depraved kind of Alchemy that there is."

The Monkey girl then snickered, "Maybe so, but for you its most efficient to getting rid of dead weight!" The Chimeras then roared inhumanly as they charged for Seiji. Setsuna, realizing the seriousness of the situation, shouted, "Seiji-sama, run! You can't draw a Transmutation circle to defend yourself!" Seiji snickered, "Don't worry…", he clapped his hands together, "…after six years of training, I've learned not to need them."

And then he placed them on the ground, the Transmutation taking effect. Out of the sand, Seiji had forged two deadly looking scimitars, and held them at the ready. Setsuna stared in awe at this, but the Monkey girl was pissed off at this as she questioned out loud, "H-How did you do that without a Transmutation circle?" The first Chimera charged at Seiji, but he slashed the first sword at the creature, giving it a nasty scar, as he did the second one. The creatures slowly backed away, but the Monkey girl shouted, "Don't you dare run away! Bring me his half eaten corpse!" After that, the creatures then went back to face the Alchemist.

Back with Negi and the others, Asuna leapt forward then, calling out to Konoka, ignoring the older woman's words as she struck out at the monkey demon. Where her fan struck the demon seemed to come unraveled and vanished with a cry. The Monkey girl's jaw was dropped, 'How? How did that damn girl repulse my monkey demon? Who the hell is she?' "Very impressive, Kagurazaka …", was the only compliment that escaped Setsuna's mouth.

"I don't know what that thing is but I'm gonna take care of it.", Asuna shouted, referring to the bear Demon, "Leave that bear to me and take care of Konoka!" "Don't talk about it! Do it!", Setsuna shouted as she made her way to the monkey girl.

As Asuna moved to tackle the bear demon, Setsuna advanced on the Monkey girl, only to be intercepted by another sword user. From what everyone could pick up, this new arrival was from the same school as Setsuna. However, she was dressed in a white Gothic outfit and was the same build as Setsuna, but she had blonde hair and glasses.

She shyly responded, "H-Hello, my name is Tsukumyomi." She then readied herself as Setsuna quipped, "Things have changed Shinmei school…", then Tsukumyomi bowed, "This is my first battle…so please go easy on me" then suddenly, the two were in a ferocious battle waged between them both, with the blonde almost on the winning streak. This didn't bode well as now once again both girls were entrenched in separate battles. The Monkey woman saw her chance and tried to escape, "And now to leave the fools, and run with the prize."

However, she didn't count on Negi getting there and chanting his spell, "RASTEL MASKEL MAGISTER! ELEVEN WIND SPIRITS! BECOME A CHAIN THAT BINDS AND CAPTURE MY ENEMY!"

Suddenly, streamers of wind leapt from Negi's palm; they reached out to entrap the woman even as she tried to escape. She then made a dive for Konoka, in a moment of panic, and held her in front as a kind of human shield. Appalled at this action, Negi was forced to shift the flight of his attack, as he wasn't willing to take the risk of injuring Konoka. the Monkey girl opened her eyes not seeing any sign of injury, but Negi shouted, "You gutless wonder! Using a hostage as a shield!"

The woman smirked at Negi, evidently pleased with herself having successfully avoided his attack, even if it was through a supreme act of cowardice, "Hohoho! I can't believe how useful this girl is!", she shouted as she slung Konoka over her shoulder, "She's going to be my perfect shield from here on out!" Suddenly, Negi and everyone's attention was turned to Seiji, as he had killed the first Chimera, ramming the scimitar into it's head. The Monkey girl was less pleased by this.

But then she smirked as she saw the second beast charging at him. Seiji turned around to see it with its mouth opened and then, all that was heard was a scream. Laz, Reina, and Armstrong had gotten up and saw the whole thing. Laz went wide eyed with shock along with Armstrong, but Reina looked away, terrified. Asuna paled at this scene, as did Setsuna. However, Negi and Chamo looked relieved, but the Monkey girl looked confused, "What?" The beast was trying to chew through Seiji's left shoulder, but to no avail.

Seiji grunted, "Ugh…what's wrong, you poor bastard? Doesn't taste good, does it?" With all of his might, he broke the creature's teeth, breaking its hold of him, and then with all his might, slammed his left fist into the creature's head, killing it. As it slumped to the ground, lifeless, everyone sighed with relief, as Asuna smirked, "That's some armguard Seiji's got there." The Monkey girl shouted, "That's impossible! The teeth and claws on your arm and shoulder! No one could survive that!"

It was then that it clicked in her head, "Unless…unless your arm was fake!" Asuna looked at her like she was crazy, as did Setsuna and the others, aside from Negi, Chamo, and Laz, who knew the truth. Then Seiji spoke, "Brilliant deduction, Monkey girl." He then pulled off his left glove, revealing his metallic hand, and then…he began to tear off his sleeve. Reina saw it as he did that, and she gasped, "Oh, god…" Seiji shouted as he tore away at it, "No one look away from this! You all need to see what happens when you try to do what God can do. When you cross into God's territory and pay the ultimate price for the ultimate sin! Look!"

He tore his sleeve off and took off his coat to reveal that his skin tight sleeveless shirt had been torn on his left side. It now revealed a metallic left arm…with a shoulder plate that connected to his flesh. And in closer inspection, tubes and wires were connected to the part where the shoulder connected to the joint. It was then at that point that Asuna figured it out, "His arm…his whole arm, hand to shoulder…it's a machine." The Monkey girl then snickered as she laughed at the boy's truth, "I see…now I understand you, boy. You crossed the line; you did what was strictly forbidden for all alchemists. You tried Human Transmutation; you tried to create human life. And when it failed, your body was paid in toll as your arm was taken to the Other Side."

Seiji closed his eyes, as he spoke out, "Yeah…I tried to bring back the dead…my mother's baby son. When she tried it the first time, she lost one of her organs. But when I tried it at the age of nine, all I lost was my left arm." The Monkey girl snickered, "Apparently so, but you were stupid enough to find you for yourself!" Not wanting to debate it anymore, Seiji asked, "Well enough of my crimes, what are you planning to do with Konoka?" Deciding not to press it further, she smiled knowing that victory was in her hands.

She decided to rant, "Well, since you ask…first I'll find a magical means to render her mute. And then I'll find a spell to transform her into our little puppet, dancing on our every whim." That caused everyone to stare at this in shock, and very miffed. It was only until she smacked Konoka's butt, that everyone ran towards her and they all shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KONOKA?"

Gritting his teeth in determination, Negi prayed that Konoka, Asuna, Reina, and Setsuna would forgive him for what he was about to do, "FLANS EXCALMATIO!"

That blast tore away the clothes of both the Monkey girl and Konoka, sending the latter spiraling away from her captor. Breaking into a dead run, Reina caught her in her arms just before she could hit the ground. Then Asuna thwacked the Monkey girl on the head; the Monkey girl attempted to use her Talisman, but Setsuna shouted, "MAGNIFICENT SWORD…CHAOS OF A HUNDRED FLOWERS!" Seiji followed in with his Electrical attack, which he shouted as, "GODS THUNDEROUS LEFT HAND!" Both attacks hit dead on, causing her to slam into the doors as she tried to balance herself.

She looked up to see Negi and the whole gang all miffed up. She thought as she tried to right herself, "W-Where do…these brats get off…being so strong and powerful?" She withdrew another talisman; another giant monkey appeared behind her. She grabbed onto the creature even as the swordswoman rushed to join her even as Asuna dispatched the bear demon with a solid blow to the head.

The trio rose up into the air and for a moment, Seiji and Negi considered attempting to follow them but then thought better of it, first of all everyone needed to check on Konoka. Gently letting her down Reina took the tattered remains of Seiji's jacket and draped it over her to protect her modesty. When the two boys turned to speak with them, Setsuna had already lifted her up while Asuna knelt at Konoka's other side, looking worried. Slowly Konoka began to stir, opening her eyes and looking up at the two of them, and everyone else.

"Se-chan…? I had a dream…I was taken by these strange monkeys…but Se-chan, Negi-kun, Seiji-kun, Laz-kun, and Asuna saved me…", Konoka said, obviously thinking that everything that had happened was a dream. "It's all right", Setsuna reassured her, "Everything's going to be fine. Konoka-Ojou-sama."

"I'm so happy", Konoka said with a smile and a little tear to two, "To know you didn't hate me Se-chan."

It was then that Setsuna flushed at that comment. Deciding that perhaps this was not something the boys needed to be involved in, they, along with Armstrong, quietly stepped away, with Asuna following. They gave them a little room to talk, although after a moment Setsuna ran off for some reason. Asuna called out to her, "Hey Setsuna!", Setsuna stopped in her tracks to look up to them as Asuna shouted back, "we're supposed to have to move on as a group to Nara tomorrow…See ya there!"

She was a little speechless at that, but smiled and ran off back to the hotel.

Then everyone was left with Konoka and the task of trying to explain how exactly they had gotten there and why she was wearing Seiji's torn red jacket and nothing else. However, Asuna and Reina had their own questions to be answered. Like how Seiji had lost his original left arm and in its place, a cybernetic one instead.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Big Confession; Favor of the Buddha (In Nara)**


	21. The Big Confession

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Big Confession; Favor of the Buddha (In Nara)

* * *

****Arashi Hotel **

**Second Day**

**Morning**

**Group 5's Room

* * *

**

When morning broke up, Nodoka was wide awake, still dressed in a yukata, sitting in the seiza position…and talking to Seiji? "Uh…Um…Seiji…" "Yes, what is it?", 'Seiji' asked. She blushed a little, trying to get the words out, "I…I know that it's kind of sudden…seeing that you're here on Library business…", she took a deep breath as she tried to get it out, "If…if it's…if it's all right with Negi-sensei and you…how about…you could join Group 5 on the Free Activity day and…"

The 'Seiji' she was talking to was actually a bobble head that Haruna designed for her. It was to help her practice talking to Seiji. She then pretended that Seiji couldn't and she sounded disappointed, "You won't?", she then lowered her head in sadness, "I understand…I'm…I'm not your type…." It was then that Haruna and Yue popped up, with Haruna shouting excitedly, "Nodoka, breakfast!" Yue calmly added, "We're meeting at the first floor's grand hall." She smiled, "Okay, I'll be with you guys as soon as I can."

After finding a clean school uniform, she got dressed, but this time she did something different. She tied her hair back in a little ponytail, and pulled her bangs back a little with a few hairclips, showing her eyes. She then stood up and had a look of determination on her face, "Here…here goes!", and with that, she was heading for the Grand Hall.

* * *

**First Floor**

**Grand Hall

* * *

**

Negi and Miss Shizuna were dressed in their teacher attire, and stood in front of the students for their breakfast. Negi announced, "Alright, class. Let's give thanks for the food." Everyone said their blessing, and began to dig in. Negi sat down, and surprisingly to all of Class 3-A, it was Seiji and Laz, along with Reina. When the girls asked Seiji and Laz what they were doing in Kyoto and Negi had 'explained' to them that they had official library business on finding books for Library Island. Reina was here on much needed vacation time.

Negi sat next to Seiji, who was dressed in his usual library attire and gloves along with Laz. And he also seemed a little more distant than usual. Ever since Asuna, Setsuna, and everyone else aside from Negi, Chamo, and Laz, saw his Automail limb, he seemed to put more distance between himself and the others. It was then that Asuna had sat next to Negi, and spoke to Seiji, "Hey, mornin', Seiji." It was then that she saw he turned to the other direction, not facing her at all. She raised an eyebrow as she asked Negi, "I'm guessing he's a little ashamed of his cyber limb, Automail?" Negi didn't know how to answer that, but then, Seiji answered it for him, "I'm not ashamed of my Automail. It's just that…it's not something most people see everyday on a fifteen year old"

He looked down at his plate, "For Laz's case, everyone would think he's like Chachamaru, and that's okay. But for me…I'm pretty sure everyone would freak out and run away." Asuna noted a hint of depression from his voice; and knew she would have to straighten this sour puss out, "Hey, come on, Seiji! I only stared at it in shock, but I didn't run away." Reina, who overheard this, decided to cheer Seiji up as well. She took his left hand with her right, and smiled at him, "She's right, Seiji. The limb isn't monstrous and it's not the whole 'you'; it's an extension of you. Like my crystal limbs; my right arm and hand and my left leg, from foot to knee."

That's what caught Asuna's attention as she asked, "You've got fake limbs, too? Did you try one of those, 'Human' Transmutie things?" Reina shook her head, "No, I…kind of…transmuted them into living crystal, that's all." Asuna looked dumbfounded by this, "He lost his left arm, and she mutated her right arm and lower left leg.", Her face went into a weird looking one as she grimaced comically, "And I thought having my clothes dissolved by magic was bad." That caused everyone, including Asuna, to laugh uncontrollably. Negi saw Seiji's smile again, and was glad for his friend to smile again.

They all just sat down after they had finished laughing, when Konoka came over looking cheerful, as ever. Evidently, to Negi and Asuna's considerable relief, she was none too worse the wear for the events of last night. It was then that she noticed everyone nearly half asleep, especially Negi and Seiji, "Negi-kun, Seiji-kun, you two look a little sleepy."

All too true, neither one of the boys had a wink of sleep that well in the end. Nightmares of what that Monkey woman would do to kidnap Konoka, and for seiji, about that damn Monkey woman poking fun at what he did to get his Automail arm, caused him to get up and shout in his sleep.

"That's not the half of it…", Seiji said as he cracked his neck, stretching out the stiffness and the sleepiness he had going for him. Konoka looked a little puzzled by that response as she asked, "What?" Negi and Asuna almost slapped Seiji on the back of his head when they realized that he had just said that out loud. As opposed to inside his head like any normal person would have intended. Realizing what he had just said, he tried to backtrack quickly, trying to cover for his mistake.

Luckily, Laz helped him to it, "Oh, um, nothing. He's just not getting enough sleep is all.", Seiji nodded at that and replied to Konoka with a good natured smile, "Good morning, Konoka." Negi nodded at that as he motioned for a seat next to Asuna, "Would you like to sit down? We would enjoy the company."

She giggled a little at their odd behavior, before thanking Negi and sitting down, "Thank you Negi-kun, I would love to." She took a seat opposite to Negi and began her meal. The teens all chatted idly, discussing plans for the day. Originally, Negi was intending to spend the day and the following day exploring, taking in the sights and looking for clues relating to the whereabouts of his father.

Seiji was gonna spend the day with his brother and Reina, and take in the sights as well. But unknown to Konoka, they would try and make sure that the Kansai Magic Association wouldn't try a repeated attempt from last night. And if they were lucky, Laz and Seiji would probably find anything they could about the Philosopher Stone being in Kyoto.

Unfortunately since learning about this business with the Kansai Magic Association, and trying to kidnap Konoka, the boy's plans were all but forgotten, despite Asuna, Setsuna, and their efforts last night, Konoka was still kidnapped. That meant the gang couldn't take any more chances until they were all back at the academy…or until they could defeat the Association by either delivering the letter, or beating them in battle.

As if on cue, a rather reluctant Setsuna appeared and sat at a table close to them. It was obvious that Setsuna was a little skittish towards Konoka. It was quite odd considering that everyone had thought that the two had patched things up. Feeling slightly embarrassed by this, she got up and was about to leave. Konoka stopped that by getting up and following her, "But why? There's nothing to be embarrassed about! So let's eat together." It was at that time, Setsuna was sprinting away, with Konoka behind her, "Se-chan! Why are you running away?" Setsuna replied, "I-I don't especially…!"

This scene caused a number of gossipers about Setsuna's strange behavior, and a few rumors that the two were like sisters. After breakfast, Asuna and Negi met up with Seiji and Laz as they discussed on what they would do for the day. Seiji was deep in thought, but was interrupted by Negi, "Seiji, can I ask you a favor?" Seiji nodded, "Sure, what's up?" Negi explained that because of such short notice, they were a little short on staff for keeping an eye on the groups. So then Negi asked, "If it's not too much trouble, could you help us on keeping on one group each?"

Laz beamed with excitement, "You got it, Negi!" Seiji on the other hand shrugged, "Well, my orders are to protect Konoka, so sure." "I too will be glad of any assistance!", Armstrong suddenly appeared and began his annual flexing. Asuna jus sweat dropped, "This guy just loves to pose." Just then, Ayaka came into the room, in her almost good attempt to flirt with Negi, "Negi-sensei, I was wondering if…" she suddenly stopped as she saw who was here with them. She smiled as she nearly squealed, "Uncle Alex!"

Armstrong lit up as he recognized who it was, "My darling niece, Ayaka!", the two then hugged each other. Negi was a little confused by this, "Wait, Class Rep. He's your uncle?" The two broke the hug as Ayaka answered, "Oh, yes I forgot, this is my uncle, Alex Louis Armstrong." Armstrong nodded, "She's the daughter of my baby sister. And doesn't she look like me?", he said with a few little purple sparkles over his head. Asuna was the one to ask skeptically, "How exactly is she related to you?" Then Armstrong pointed out, "The Armstrong Eyelashes." Asuna then got a good look at them both, and realized they had the exact same eyelashes, 'Okayyyyy….that's a little creepy.'

Nodoka had appeared around the corner, and saw Seiji. She blushed as she slowly walked forward, 'Okay, Nodoka…you can do this…just ask him…' she had reached them and began to ask her question, when all of a sudden; Makie popped out and tackle hugged Negi. She playfully yelled, "Negi! Come sightseeing with our group today!" It was then that Ayaka popped up and shouted, "Hey! Makie, Negi-sensei's sightseeing with our Group 3!"

Then suddenly, Fuka and Fumika popped up and gleefully shouted, "C'mon, Laz! Join our group today!" Then suddenly, the battle for the boys began as the three groups were opposing on which boy would go to which group. The battle raged on and on; too much for any one of the boys to break up, fearing that they could get torn apart. Nodoka took a deep breath, and spoke quietly, "U-Uh…", until she spoke up louder, "UM, SEIJI!" Everyone stopped but still yelled as Seiji turned around as Nodoka spoke up, "You…You think there's any chance that you'd…well…want to spend the day with us?"

Everyone was a little surprised by this sudden change of events; even Seiji was a little startled by this change in Nodoka for speaking up. He thought as he looked at her, 'Wow! I didn't know that Nodoka could speak up if she wanted to.' It was then that he was thinking something up, 'Wait a minute! Nodoka's in Group 5, and Konoka is in Group 5, logically with Asuna and Setsuna, we stand a better chance together in case the Monkey woman shows up again.'

He then smiled to Nodoka as he answered, "I'd love to go with Group 5 today." It was after that answer; Nodoka had never smiled that much in her mid school life. 'He said Yes…I…I'm so happy…!', she thought, as that moment she felt like she would faint from happiness. And it was at that moment that Negi had decided to make his choice before Ayaka started the battle up again, "You know what, Makie? I think I will join your group today." Makie beamed at that, "Really?" She ran over to Negi and hugged him tightly, "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Ayaka was fuming about this scene, but surprisingly, Asuna wasn't as happy as she thought. 'What's wrong with me?', Asuna thought as she saw Makie hug Negi, 'It's Negi we're talking about. Why am I acting like I'm jealous?'

* * *

**Nara** **Park

* * *

**

As soon as they got ready, Group 5 and Group 4 had made their way to Nara Park. After some debate the two guest guides agreed on going to have a look around the park. According to what Negi and Seiji had heard about the park, deer wandered freely about the streets in this location. Something that was almost unheard of in England, although in Wales it was somewhat more common, most of the country side was given over to sheep grazing after all.

Still, the two boys didn't see deer all that often and it would make a nice change from the hustle and bustle of city life. The two groups wandered around, and encountered the deer on several occasions, and upon seeing a small vendor who was selling food, Seiji went over and purchased some, enough for both Negi and the girls as well. Seiji returned with bags of food in hand, before distributing them to the girls and taking the lead by placing a little of the feed in his left palm and holding it out to one of the deer.

It was a young female as far as he could tell. Seiji was a little hesitant at first, but after a moment began to eat the food from his hand. Haruna quirked, "You know, for a guy who loses his temper on his height…he can be pretty gentle." Even after it was finished it nuzzled Seiji's hand gently, as if it was saying 'Thanks'. This of course got a laugh from the others. However, Nodoka could only go a little starry eyed at Seiji. She giggled as she slightly blushed at him, "Eheehee…Oh, Seiji."

Suddenly, she was tackled by Haruna, "You did it, Nodoka!" who was joined up by Yue. The three turned away to avoid the others as Haruna congratulated Nodoka, "You've got serious guts, Nodoka! I'm seeing you in a whole different way, now", in fact this was true; to Haruna and Yue, and this was the first time Nodoka ever did anything so bold. "I was really moved.", Yue answered, giving a small smile. Nodoka giggled, "Eheehee, thanks. I'm just so glad that Seiji joined us here in Nara for the day."

Suddenly, Haruna palm slam-slapped Nodoka, "IDIOT!" Nodoka was a little taken back by that as she shook; a little scared from her friend's outburst. Haruna then continued, "That can't be good enough! Not near! This is only the beginning!" Nodoka fearfully asked, "Wh-What do you mean?" Haruna leaned in and whispered, "I dare you, Nodoka…I dare you to tell Seiji Crevantes how you feel about him."

Nodoka blushed madly at that as she heard that dare. She was all wide eyed and blushing madly at this, "WHAT? But...Ohh! I…I…I could never…!" Haruna interrupted her as she explained that a field trip was like a hormone riot for both sides. She even told Nodoka that the Mahora Love Research Association said that the success rate for confessing your love to someone during a field trip was an 87 chance. Yue sweat dropped, "Can't argue with those numbers." Haruna even pressed it on as she told Nodoka that she could use tomorrow's Free Activity time to have their first Lovey-Dovey date; just the two of them.

At this point, Nodoka's cheeks were blushing even a brighter shade of red as her eyes swirled with panic. Her heart was beating like a tribe drum, and inside her head, it wasn't as good as it swarmed with thoughts, 'Lovey-Dovey date…with Seiji…87?' she shook her head, "I…I dunno…but...Ohh…a date…but this is all so fast!" Haruna cheered on, "It's a fast world! You've gotta keep up! The new Nodoka can pull this off!" Yue simply smiled, "Fight on, Nodoka." Then Yue and Haruna ran towards where the others were, trying to make sure that they'd get Seiji alone with Nodoka. Nodoka was running after them, trying to stop them, "Wait! I'm not sure if I'm ready!"

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry…I should…have…looked…" she stopped as she saw who she had bumped into. It was a man, around his thirties or forties; he was tall and muscular, not as tall as Laz but two feet shorter than him. He wore black pants, a white shirt, and a yellow jacket with a black strip going down the sleeves. But the man also had dark skin, much like Seiji's, and short white hair, and sunglasses over his eyes, and a strange X like scar over his eyes. He stared down at Nodoka with a cold look on his face; it unnerved her as she backed away a little.

She again bowed and apologized, "I…I'm very sorry, sir.", and then bolted off to find her friends. The man just stood there as he watched the girl go, and just let her go with no hesitation.

* * *

**Back with Group 5 and 4

* * *

**

Negi and Group 4 were following seiji and the rest of the present Group 5 to the Temple of the Big Buddha. Makie was as nervous as a mouse in a Kitten Kennel as she realized how close she was to Negi. It was then that Yuna popped up from behind her, "So, Makie. You gonna lay it on him?" Makie giggled, "I'm not sure. I mean he maybe fifteen, but he's still our teacher."

Mana, who was being quiet as usual, spoke up a little, "Tell him, if you don't you might have another chance at it." Yuna, Akira, Ako, and Makie were a little surprised by this sudden change in Mana's usual quiet routine. Makie, however, smiled at this as she smirked, "You're right, Mana. I've gotta go over there and tell him." She then walked over to Negi as the girls silently cheered him on, as Mana smiled at this.

While Makie was about to confess to Negi, he, Seiji, and the dynamic feminine duo, along with a little ermine, were talking over the bodyguard plan. Setsuna had reported that the Monkey girl wouldn't show up for a while, which was a big relief for the boys. Negi sighed in relief, "So she won't show up here?" Setsuna nodded, "I suspect that she will need time to plan. Still, I've left an Onmyou god with each group just to alert us. Just in case."

Setsuna then noticed Seiji particularly quiet "Is something wrong, Seiji-sama?" Seiji broke out of his thought as he spoke up, "Yeah, it's something to do with last night." Chamo asked, "Ya mean about the Monkey girl's Philosopher Stone?" He nodded, "Yeah, I mean it took me and Laz six years of research and training to find one, and yet that Monkey girl's gotten a hold of one." It was then that Negi agreed to that, "You're right, there's no way she could have gotten it by herself." Then Asuna asked, "So if she didn't find it…who did?"

Just then, Group 4 came in and snatched Negi away, with Ako saying, "Come on, Negi-sensei. We're gonna check out the Big Buddha temple a lot faster." And with that, they were out of sight. Just then, Haruna and Yue popped up and tackled Asuna, with Chamo on her head, away from Seiji and Setsuna. Haruna spoke up, "Asuna! Asuna! Let's go check out the Big Buddha!", and then suddenly, Konoka popped up with a tray of some kind, "Se-chan, I brought some dangos…you know, rice balls. Wanna go eat them together?" This caused Setsuna to recoil and run away, "Wait, Se-chan!", and with that, the only one left was Seiji.

He sweat dropped at this, "Sheesh! Negi asked me to keep an eye on them. So how the heck am I supposed to do that, if they keep getting out of sight?" He sighed at this turn of events, sometimes wondering if they really needed his help with the girls. More than a little confused by this latest development, Seiji was about to go after them, when he noticed Nodoka standing next to him. She was slightly shaking about something, and her cheeks were a little red.

"Nodoka? Is there something you wanted?", he asked her in a little bit of concern. She was a little nervous at first but then she spoke up, "Seiji…I…", She paused, taking a deep breath. Not knowing what to do, he decided to ask her, "Would you like to look around with me?"

Figuring that it could do no harm, he flashed her a warm smile. She was a little taken back by the smile, but she nodded, "Huh…Ah, yeah! I would be happy to." He smiled as she motioned her to follow him, and she did. However, her eyes were burning with determination as she thought with her fists clenched and brought to her chest, 'Yes! Yeah, I'll try hard!'

* * *

**Big Buddha** **Temple

* * *

**

Seiji and Nodoka wandered about together, taking in the sights, eventually making their way towards the temple that housed the large Buddha statue. When they got there, neither one of them couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the temple itself. It was quite grand, especially considering the time it was built. Just like the castles in Wales, it stood as a testament to what people can do when they work together, even without magic or Alchemy to help them.

The two stepped inside, moving towards the larger room near the center of the temple where the statue itself sat. Nodoka had stopped blushing, and was now trying to bring confidence in herself to tell Seiji how she felt about him, 'Okay…Okay…Okay…I've gotta tell him. I've gotta tell him.' Once again when Seiji saw the Buddha statue, the level of detail carved into the statue struck him as notable.

Seiji thought that it must have taken the sculptor many years to carve it, and many more to refine the details to such a level. Nodoka looked at him, seeing the seriousness of thought and the look of amazement on his face. She thought he had never looked more…more handsome. Just then, she heard a whisper from one of the pillars. She looked and saw it was Haruna and Yue; Yue whispered, "We cant keep the others away forever…". She nodded at that and turned toward Seiji, 'Come on, Nodoka…tell him how you feel.'

Seiji's attention was then diverted from it when Nodoka suddenly spoke up, "Seiji…can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded as he turned to her, "Yeah, what is it Nodoka?"

She twiddled her fingers, "Well…I…you see…"

"Yes?", he asked.

She was struggling with the words, until she finally yelled out, "I…I LOVE…THIS BIG BUDDHA!" Haruna and Yue just stood behind the pillar with their jaws hanging open. Haruna shouted in her head, 'I love the Big Buddha? Get on with it, ya dope!'

There was a moment of silence between then as she made that comment. Then suddenly, Seiji had to fight back the urge to laugh; he never expected Nodoka to say something like that. After all she seemed more the quiet type, and an outburst like that was more of Asuna's style. He laughed a little at this, "I see, well you certainly have good taste." Once she had said that, they decided to check out a place in the temple that gave away good fortunes.

They walked across to where the fortune papers were; it was then that Nodoka hesitated at first before saying, "Uh…I…Seiji…I LOVE…GOOD FORTUNE!" Seiji raised an eyebrow at that outburst, but then chuckled, "Really? Let's give it a try then." However, unknown to him, both Haruna and Yue face vaulted to the ground, at Nodoka's 'Good Fortune' love claim. But Nodoka waved her arms around comically as she cried, "Uh, no. That's not what I mean. I like good fortune…No, the Big Buddha…" Seiji just looked at her a little dumbfounded at her behavior.

When Nodoka, still a little depressed, pulled out a fortune. To both the teens' surprise, it turned out well for Nodoka, as it said 'very good luck'. Feeling confident, Seiji picked one for himself, only to suffer a fairly major disappointment as it said quite the opposite to Nodoka's. 'Extremely Bad Luck' he sighed in defeat at this, "Extremely Bad Luck…figures considering what's happened so far." A little confused at what he said, Nodoka asked him in concern, "Seiji?"

"Oh! Sorry Nodoka, I didn't mean you. It's just some things happened last night", he gripped his left arm subconsciously, nearly squeezing it, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh…ok.", she said. She knew something was troubling him. Because every time he gripped his left arm, she knew something was troubling him dearly. But she knew he didn't want to talk about it, so she would let it go for him. However, something was on her mind as she twiddled her fingers, 'I can't do it. just like I thought, I can't say it to him.' It was then that Seiji spoke out to her, "Hey, Nodoka…look at this.", she turned to see where Seiji was and saw him stand near something strange. The next point of inertest that they had now encountered was a large wooden cylinder, with a roughly square hole at the base.

"According to this…", Seiji read the description from a small metal plate that adorned the side, "…this hole is approximately the size of the big Buddha's nostril. It says here that one who can pass through it will be granted both heightened intelligence and wishes."

Nodoka immediately lit up as he said that, "Wishes?", she walked over and knelt down at the hole, "I'll do it! I'll go through!" She stepped into it, a nice fit as she continued onward. She thought as she went through, 'If I pass through here, maybe I'll be able to tell him.' She had reached the other side, but for some reason she couldn't get out. She tried to squeeze through, but she seemed to be stuck. She cried out, "M-My butt is stuck!" Seiji shouted, "What?" He ran over to her, and grabbed her hands, "I'll pull you out, Nodoka. So hang on."

After a few tugs and pulling, Nodoka was released, but came tumbling free. When the tumbling stopped, Nodoka landed on top of Seiji with their faces only a few inches apart; her face flamed red, but neither she nor he tore their eyes from each other. It was also at that realization that Nodoka looked down and saw that her hands were on his chest, and that caused her to jump up, blushing like crazy. Seiji got up as well as Nodoka stuttered, "S-Sorry." Seiji stuttered as well, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry."

But none of those words reached Nodoka as she whimpered in her head, 'Ohhh, not only couldn't I tell him how I felt, I've shown myself to so immodest!', it was after that, she started to shed a few tears, 'I should've known I'd fail.' She then fled from Seiji out the temple, "I'm sorry." Seiji shouted after her, "Nodoka, wait!" But she was gone, out of sight and left a confused Seiji just standing there, picking up her purse and running out to find her.

* * *

**Back with Group 5

* * *

**

Negi had run away from Group 4, and when he stopped, he saw that he had lost them. 'Sheesh, this is weird…', he thought to himself, 'What's going on with Makie? I know she's energetic, but why's she pouring all of her energy at me?' When the groups had gone their separate paths, during the whole time with Group 4, Makie was trying to get his attention. When they were having lunch, Makie pulled out a spaghetti dish and wanted to share it with him. Then by sheer coincidence, they both were eating the same strand and Makie was doing her best to get close to his lips.

Then all through the day, she tried glomping on him or link her arm to his. Negi sweat dropped, "Just what's going on with Makie?" it was then that he spotted Asuna and Setsuna, as he waved at them, "Asuna, Setsuna, over here." The two girls noticed him and waved him over. After telling them of the strange situation, Asuna laughed at this, "Isn't it obvious, Negi? The girl's got a major hard on for ya." Negi blinked and nearly shouted, "WHAT?" Asuna waved him, "Come on, not so loud." Negi asked, "But how? I always thought that…" Asuna waved him, "come on, it was pretty obvious during those make up tests when she kissed you."

Negi thought about it, but he really didn't want to try anything that would involve a student and a teacher in an elicit relationship. It was then that he noticed that Konoka wasn't with them as he asked, "Setsuna, wasn't Konoka with you when we got split up?" Setsuna turned her face away as she told them that she was with Haruna and Yue. It was then that Asuna brought it up, "Enough already! Why do you keep ditching Konoka?" Setsuna calmly stated to the two, "I haven't ditched her. The Onmyou Gods are guarding her…", then Negi interrupted; this was just getting old too far for him, "Setsuna, not everything's life and death. Just talk to her; she's your friend."

It was then that Setsuna looked a little saddened as she grumbled, "How? How can I, without telling her about my magic, my status…" Asuna, Negi, and Chamo looked a little confused as Chamo asked, "What're you mutterin' about…?" Just then, they heard rustling behind them as the teen trio turned around, and saw none other than Nodoka, with few tears and out of breath. She was a little surprised by bumping into them as Setsuna noted, "You're Myazaki-san, right?" Asuna then noticed Nodoka's tears and asked, "W-What's the matter, Bookstore? Did something happen?"

Nodoka sighed as she walked with them to someplace they could talk to.

* * *

**Rest Area

* * *

**

After they sat down and got some soda to drink, Nodoka explained to them about the situation. It was then that Asuna nearly shouted in surprise, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? You confessed your feelings to Se-Seiji?" Nodoka was a little depressed, even as she explained and brushed away the last tear, "Well, not exactly; I was going to…but, I keep getting so nervous around him…and I'm weak so I failed to…" Negi then stated, "It's perfectly alright, Myazaki. It's alright to get nervous around someone you like." She nodded, "I know, but…"

It was then that she realized she was probably boring them to death, so she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, Sakurazaki, I hardly even know you, and yet I'm boring you with…" she shook her head, "Not at all.", but then she asked her, "But why are you so determined to tell him? He doesn't seem interested…" Nodoka nodded but then she told them, "T-That…Seiji is…", she took a deep breath as she smiled, "He's handsome, cute, caring, and gentle. Just like everyone usually says, but…", she blushed a little as her sadness disappeared, "he also has the face of an adult you can count on. So much that sometimes I think he's older than he is, or any of us."

Negi was a little surprised by this; it seemed that Nodoka didn't simply have a crush on seiji…she was actually falling for him. Chamo smirked at this, 'Hmm, this could work out in future plans that I might have for our Full-Metal buddy.' Asuna slightly blushed by all this and had a goofy grin on her face, "Um…really?" Setsuna sweat dropped at this and simply looked upward, slightly blushing, "He's definitely…well, I thought he was a bit of a drag at first, but…" but she didn't have time to finish as she went on, "I think it's because Seiji and his brother have a goal, like you Negi-sensei…", Negi was a little surprised by that, "A goal that we don't have, and that he's always looking ahead, trying to reach it."

She looked up at the sky as she went on as the others listened, "Until now, it was good enough just gazing at him from afar. I got courage enough from that alone." She then turned to them as she smiled, "But today I guess I wanted a little more. I wanted to tell him…", she stopped as she couldn't go any further. Negi raised an eyebrow at her as he asked her, "Why? What changed?" she giggled as she shook her head, mentioning that she couldn't go any further. But then she said, "Thank you, Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka, and you too, Sakurazaki…I thought you were scary, but I was wrong. Thank you."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "Scary?"

Nodoka then got up and ran off, but said to them, "I'm feeling a lot better! Well, I'm off.", and with that said, she was out of sight, leaving the four a little confused. Asuna asked, "Did she say where she was going?" Chamo smirked with a gleam in his eye, "I can take a wild guess."

* * *

**Back with Seiji

* * *

**

Seiji was wondering around an area that overlooked a small pond. He was still holding on to Nodoka's purse as he looked for her. He approached from the side, worried that he might have scared her off. He grumbled to himself, "Boy, between helping Negi with the letter, protecting Konoka, beating the Monkey girl, and getting the Philosopher Stone…this is one rough field trip." It was then that when he said that, Nodoka popped up, almost out of breath and standing there in front of him. He smiled, "Ah, Nodoka, great. You just took off, and…"

She then spoke up as she tried to get it out again, "Seiji, uh…Actually, I…", unknown to the two, Group 4 and the rest of Group 5, were behind the bushes, listening in on this. Nodoka then shouted out, "I really…I really…I LIKE GRATED RADISH!" Everyone face vaulted at this as Seiji looked a little weirded out by this, "Really?" She shook her head and flailed her arms around, as she tried to right that, "No…that's not it. Good Fortune…Big Buddha…those weren't right either…!" Seiji was wondering if Nodoka had blown a fuse in her brain, "Uh, Nodoka, are you alright?"

Back in the bushes, Chamo whispered to Asuna, "Looks like she's gonna get it done! When I read that student voucher, I thought it was Brother Negi that wrote that Very Cute comment under her picture. I guess it was Seiji then. I knew that there was high hopes for that boy." Then Asuna butted in, "Yeah, but Seiji's got a lot on his mind, like Negi does. So why push this so sudden on him?" Negi pretty much had a good guess on this as he turned to Haruna, "Hey, Haruna." She looked puzzled as she asked, "What is it, Negi-sensei?" he then asked, "You didn't have anything to do with…?"

But before he could ask, Yue whispered, "Shhh! She's about to say something." Everyone turned as they saw Nodoka take a deep breath. There was a moment of silence; and then Nodoka spoke up, "Seiji…" Seiji raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Uh…yeah?"

"…I've liked you since the moment I saw you…I…I love you, Seiji!"

It was after she said that, Seiji's eye widened as he was stunned, unable to even respond to that. Everyone, from Group 4 and 5 couldn't believe it either as they all thought the same thing, 'She said it?' Nodoka then said, "I know hitting you with that out of the blue, it's begging for trouble. You're an employee member of the library, and it's…I just…", she bowed and then looked back to him with blushing cheeks, "I just wanted you to know that…how I felt about you. I'm in love with you, Seiji. More than you'll ever know."

After she said that, she blushed uncontrollably and ran off, "I'm sorry, Seiji!", and was running off like crazy. However, Seiji just stood there, still shocked beyond all reason, her words ringing in his head, '_I love you…I love you..'_ Then suddenly, everything suddenly overloaded in his head: Konoka, the Letter, the mission, the Monkey girl, the Philosopher Stone, Asuna, Setsuna, and Reina knowing about his Automail, and now Nodoka's confession.

It was all too much to handle as he fell flat on the ground, with his eyes swirling. Negi and everyone else saw this and ran over to him, with Konoka even more worried about her friend, "Seiji-kun! What's wrong with him?" Ako, being an assistant nurse, examined him, but didn't notice his left arm. She checked his front head, "He's running a 104 degree temperature!" Yue joked, "Maybe he's teething…"

Meanwhile, while everyone was checking Seiji out, Setsuna turned back at the retreating form of Nodoka. She mumbled in wonder, "Myazaki-san…she seems like such a meek girl…but she really has a lot of courage." She turned back to the unconscious Seiji and smiled, 'Seiji-sama…you might not know it or have trouble accepting it, but you're lucky to have someone like her care about you.'

* * *

**Back at the Inn

* * *

**

Armstrong had come back and told the men forehand about where Full-Metal was. After he told them everything, Hughes smirked at the thought of Seiji and that girl, Nodoka. From what he observed, she really did care about him. But his attention was turned to Havoc and his men as Breda started out, "10,000 says she blows the confession and runs away." Falman was next, "I say he'll just spurn her feelings off." Fuery then went, "My money is on either one of them chickening out." Then Havoc slapped his in, "150,000 says that she'll confess to him, but wont wait for an answer until she's out of there with him fainting from the confession."

The three looked at him questionably as he answered, "What? It could happen." Hughes then raised an eyebrow at this, "You know, aside from Havoc, the rest of you realize you're all bidding against him." The three men shouted, "Safest bet ever!"

Just then, Reina popped into the room and shouted, "Guys! You're not gonna believe it! Nodoka confessed!" Falman, Breda, and Fuery face vaulted on the ground as Havoc grinned, "So what was that about Safest bet?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Scoop of the Century?; Existence of Wizards and Alchemists?**


	22. Scoop of the Century

**Negima Remix**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Scoop of the Century; Existence of Wizards and Alchemists?

* * *

****Arashi Mountain Hotel**

**Lounge Room

* * *

**

When Group 4 and 5 returned to the Hotel later during the day, Negi noticed that Seiji was having trouble concentrating. He was still staring in space, trying to understand what had happened. Negi thought it would have been best to let him sit down and take a breather. Right now, Negi was getting something for Seiji to eat, while Chamo sat next to him, eating a little bowl of potato chips. Seiji's mind was still bubbling with problems; now, in addition to helping Negi to deliver the letter, on top of the Kansai Magic Association trying to kidnap Konoka and putting the rest of class 3-A in danger in the process, and trying to find a way to get the Philosopher Stone from that crazy Monkey girl, he now had to deal with Nodoka's confession of love to him.

Even now, the words she told him were echoing inside his head.

* * *

…_I've liked you since the moment I saw you…I…I love you, Seiji!_

_I just wanted you to know that…how I felt about you. I'm in love with you, Seiji. More than you'll ever know.

* * *

_

Negi returned with a cup of cocoa to help his friend calm his nerves. But when he returned, he saw his friend's condition didn't exactly improve. In fact, seeing his friend like this got his nerves shot as well, as his list of almost the same problems, minus the Stone and the Confession, were bubbling in as well, thanks to the Monkey girl. Negi placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulders, "Don't worry about it…I mean things like this will just blow over."

"Nodoka…told me she loved me, Negi."

Negi was a little surprised to see Seiji break out of his spacing out. Negi asked, "Are you going to be okay?" Seiji grasped his head as he shook it, trying to clear his head out, "Negi…this is a first time a girl's ever come out of the blue and told me she loved me. How do you think I feel?" Negi raised an eyebrow at this as Seiji explained. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her feelings. In truth, he was quite surprised by this, but still it was inappropriate for him to have a relationship.

"The truth is, Negi, is that I can't fall in love right now.", Seiji groaned, "At least not until I've found the Philosopher Stone and use it to fix things with." Negi couldn't believe what his friend was saying; the Stone was more important than someone's feelings for him. He scowled him, "Seiji! I can't believe what you're saying!" however, the problem was building inside Seiji's head, as clasped his head and fell on the floor, rolling around, yelling, " I CANT TAKE THIS! MY HEAD'S GONNA BLOW FROM ALL THESE PROBLEMS!"

Negi sweat dropped at his friend's reaction, as did Chamo as he whispered, "Man, that kid's got a huge weight on his shoulders…", he looked at Negi as he stated, "…as do you, Big Bro. I'm surprised you haven't cracked yet." Negi scratched his head, "Well, I just don't have something as big as a love confession to worry about."

Unknown to the two boys and ermine, Ayaka and some of the girls were watching them. Ayaka looked at Seiji with curiosity, as did Makie as she asked, "What's wrong with Seiji-kun?" That's what all the girls were thinking; he'd been acting strange since everyone got back. Ayaka stroked her chin in thought, "Something's up; I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem like an ordinary matter for him." Yuna was the one to answer, "I'm not sure, maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him."

It was then that she decided to get at the bottom of this; seeing he was a friend of Negi-sensei, it was her duty to help Negi-sensei in any way. She and Makie walked over to them as Seiji was about to get up. She asked, "Seiji, is something wrong?" Makie also gave him a smile as she asked, "Did something happen that made you ill?"

At once did Negi and Seiji realize the two girl's appearances, and also found they were not alone. a few of the others were with them; Yuna, and the Narutaki twins, who were back with Laz from wherever Group 1 just came from. Laz was also there, wondering what was plaguing his brother so much. Negi waved his hands for his friend's defense, "Nothing's wrong, my friend just has a lot on his mind right now." That was the last thing Seiji needed right now, trying to explain his situation, but instead he blurted it out, "Y-Yeah, nothing at all…nobody told me they loved me or anything…"

That was the biggest mistake he ever made as Laz's eyes went wide, "WHAT?" Even Ayaka was surprised by this, "What? Loved you?" Makie wasn't surprised by this, seeing she was there. Even the twins were even more surprised as Fuka stated, "Whoa! No kidding, Seiji?" Fumika even asked, "Who was it? Is it anyone we know?" Seiji was now in the soup; that gave him an idea for an excuse as he stated, "N-No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was that I'm excited that the chef's making a monster soup!"

He couldn't take it anymore, so he ran for it, with Negi and Laz following behind, along with Chamo. The girls tried to stop them to stay and talk about it, but they were gone from sight. When they tried finding them, it was to no avail, as Yuna pointed out, "Boy, those three made tracks fast. What do you think, Class rep?" Ayaka pondered for a moment on the situation they were in, 'someone in 3-A messed Seiji's mind pretty good.', seeing he was a friend of her beloved Negi-sensei, she had to make it right for them both, "We can't let this mystery just hang there."

The girls knew what this meant as Ayaka and Yuna said together, "This calls for…her."

* * *

**Group 3's Room

* * *

**

"What?", Asakura asked, nearly shouting and her squinty fox eyes opening, showing her brown eyes, "Something's going on between a student and a school staff member?" Asakura was currently examining her digital camera, with Chisame sitting at the table, upgrading her computer. The two were in the current area, when Ayaka and a few of the girls came in and told them both about the situation.

Yuna shook her head in agreement, "That's right, it's an indecent situation for Seiji." Just then, Chisame raised an eyebrow in skepticism, "Wait! We're talking about the librarian here?" Ayaka nodded, "Of course, Chisame. Any friend of Negi-sensei's that's in a tight spot, deserves to be helped." Just then, feeling a challenge pop up, Asakura shouted, "And a major scoop if it's true." Asakura Kazumi beamed with joy, as she was 3-A's official cameraman and reporter of the Mahora Journalism club's storm squad. If there was a scoop, Asakura would be there to check it out without delay.

Ayaka smiled at this, "We knew we could count on it for you." Asakura then asked what the problem was, and who it was that was in the problem. After explaining it to them, Asakura read over the notes, "Okay, let's see…during the Nara Park activity…someone told Seiji Crevantes that they loved him." Asakura raised an eyebrow at this, not being as serious a case as it is. Chisame then asked, "Okay…exactly how the hell is that indecent?" Ayaka shouted, "What are you saying? For one of Negi-sensei's friends, that's indecent enough as it is!"

Ayaka then spoke that they just at least want to know who it was. After a few pleas from the other girls that followed Ayaka, Asakura shrugged, "I don't have an interest in it, if it's not a scoop." This caused everyone to frown, but then Asakura beamed as she explained to them that there're times when important matters are connected with trivial issues, maybe a reporter's job is to answer the questions of the common man. She smiled to them, "I think Chisame and I can figure it out who it is."

They all bowed in gratitude to her, but Chisame nearly shouted as Asakura dragged her out with her. As the door closed, Chisame asked, "And why am I helping you?" Asakura smiled as she pulled out her audio recorder, "I've got a good hunch at who told Seiji they love him. But I need someone to keep an eye on Seiji himself." She then pointed to Chisame and stated that she is the only one who Seiji's befriended. Chisame growled, "He's not my friend." Then Asakura pulled out a picture of Chisame in her grieving widow photo, "Besides, I know about your little school activity. If you don't help out…"

Chisame yelled, "Alright, alright. I'll keep an eye on him." And with that, she walked away, while Asakura headed for the room that Group 5 was staying in.

* * *

**Group 5's Room

* * *

**

Nodoka was sitting at the table, calmly sitting and sipping her tea. She was currently wrapped up in realizing what she had done, 'I..I can't believe I told him.', she blushed as she sipped at her tea. But then, a horrifying thought came to her mind, 'But what if…what if he doesn't return my feelings?', then more thoughts popped into her head, 'What if he doesn't want to see me after this? What if he won't talk to me?', then her eyes widened as another thought popped in, 'What if…what if he hates me?'

Just then, the door opened to reveal Asakura as she smiled, "Ah, Nodoka. Just who I was looking for." A bit surprised by her arrival, Nodoka asked, "Oh, what's up, Asakura?" After Asakura settled herself down at the table, Nodoka took a sip from her tea, just as Asakura asked, "So I heard you finally did IT with Seiji, and slept with him. Am I right?"

That earned her an answer with Nodoka spitting her tea into her face. Nodoka stuttered as her eyes started to swirl, "WHA…? NO! I NEVER…NO! HOW COULD YOU..?" While Asakura wiped her face, she simply replied, "HAHA! I'm joking! Just joking! But seriously…when you confessed your love to him, how'd that go?" Nodoka looked down and twiddled her fingers, in her nervous state, she answered, "It…it didn't go anywhere…", Asakura was a little surprised by that as she continued, "I just…I wanted to let him know how I felt about him."

She then lowered her head in embarrassment, "I…I didn't even stay long enough to hear his answer." Asakura then gave her half a smile, "So you don't care about how Seiji feels?" Nodoka beamed up, "No! I mean I do care about how he feels…it's just I'm…I'm scared…to hear his answer." Then suddenly, Asakura started to laugh and rubbed Nodoka on the head playfully, "Ahahaha! You're so cute, Nodoka. You're 'scared'? Come on, we're not in Grade School. You cant…", she then thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged, "You know what? I guess you can."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

After a nice chat between the two, Nodoka asked that she would keep quiet about this. Asakura nodded to that, and when she left, she rooted for her and Seiji's relationship to work out. Asakura walked down the hallway, and took her audio-corder, and deleted everything that transpired between her and Nodoka. She sighed, "Oh, good grief. At this rate, I'll never become a reporter.", she then smirked at Nodoka's little story though, "Though I've got to admit, that girl's got guts, telling him that."

She then walked down the stairs as she went to go look for Chisame. During her little search, she realized one thing: her class was too peaceful. Sure it was nice hanging around everyone, seeing they were her friends, but nothing exciting ever happened in her class, much less her school she sighed even deeper, "Big scoops that stir interest just don't fall from the sky."

It was then that a real interesting popped in her head; she may had a lot if information on Class 3-A, but she didn't have any info on Negi Springfield, much less Seiji and Lazarus Crevantes. She then hummed to herself, "May be it's about time to dig something up about those three." It was then that she found Chisame, hiding behind a corner. She walked behind her and startled her, "So how goes the bozu trio?" Startled, Chisame grumbled, "I've been on their trail for almost thirty minutes and all I've seen them do is talk and moan."

Asakura watched the three as they made their way out; Asakura pondered out loud, "Well the story's dead, but…we should probably talk to them." Chisame muttered, "Talk to them yourself." Asakura then pulled out a picture of Chisame in a playboy bunny outfit; Chisame growled, "You're really pushing it." And they followed pursuit, but kept at a closed distance. It was during their little spying that they realized how much weight was on the boy's shoulders, as Asakura commented, "Boy, Seiji's got the weight of the world on his shoulders." Chisame raised an eyebrow at this, seeing the guy who blackmailed her like this, "I guess for him, a love-confession's quite pressurizing for him."

They saw the boys walk right towards the exit, but then suddenly, a little silver white and brown blur passed them and made its way outside. Asakura asked, "What was that?" Chisame shrugged, "I'm not sure. It looked like a cat with big ears." The three boys made their way out as the little blur stopped in the middle of the street. Chamo decided to encourage Seiji by saying, "C'mon, Big Bro. Cheer up! Thing's aren't bad as all they seem."

Seiji just grumbled, "Speak for yourself." Just then, Laz spoke up, "Awww, isn't it cute?" Negi, Seiji, and Chamo asked in unison, "Cute?" Laz pointed at the street, and the trio saw what had to been not only the strangest, but next to Chamo, the cutest little critter they ever saw. It's height was around the same as a kitten's, it had the body of a lemur with what appeared to be bat wing flaps under it's arms, and huge ears sticking on top of its head. It's body's fur was silver white, and its underbelly and paws, which had four fingers, had little patches of brown, a little cute button nose, and two big gold orange eyes.

But what really got Chamo's attention caused him to shout to the boys, "H-hey, Big Brothers! Over there!" The boys and girls hiding, who believed belonged to one of the boys who might have been suffering Laryngitis, saw what the voice meant.

There was a van now fast approaching the creature that was looking at them curiously in the middle of the road. It was certain the driver wouldn't be able to stop in time, so Laz was the first to break into a run. At the last moment, he swept his hand out and lifted the cat from the road. The girls watched in horror as the car was about to hit him. Then suddenly, they saw Seiji run towards him, and clap his hands together. He shouted, "Hey!", he then swept his right hand on the ground as he ran towards Laz, the rock coming to his hand and forearm, taking shape. He then stopped in front of his brother and brought up his right hand, which was now encased in a four fingered rock gauntlet.

"Didn't anyone teach you to watch the road?", and as the car reached them, he slammed his rocky fist to the car's front, causing the van to fly through the air. Negi ran over and incanted a quick spell and used it to have the van land softly on the other side. The three boys sighed in relief as Negi stated, "Whew! That was close." Seiji nodded, "Tell me about it."

The two girls had seen everything, as Chisame's was more unbelievable as her jaw hung open and her eyes bugged out. Asakura was more composed as her eyes were open and she was paling, 'Wha…WHAT!'

Walking over quickly, Negi was glad to see the driver was all right, if a little stunned. However, Asakura was trying to make sense of the situation, 'Wha, What the…? What just happened? Some crazy A-Aikido?' while she did, Chisame was muttering that it might have been some kind of optical illusion.

Just then, the Ermine spoke up to the three boys, "Ho ha. Typical Big Brothers! Even in a fog, you get the job done…but seriously you've got to be careful! Such a huge display of both Magic and Alchemy in public? That's begging for trouble." "I know, I know. Sorry. But it all turned out all right. Nobody saw us.", Negi stated, as Seiji nodded, "I'm surprised the driver didn't notice it."

Chisame gaped at this, as did Asakura, as they both thought the same thing, 'That ermine spoke?'

Then Laz looked down at the creature that purred in his big hands, "Yeah, but it was worth it, saving this little guy." Then Seiji shot him a look, "WELL IF YOU WERENT SO RECKLESS. LAZARUS!" He then slapped Laz's head so hard, that his head came off. Luckily he caught it in time, and stated, "I'm sorry, Brother. But did you have to slap me so hard on the head?" Seiji shouted, "You deserve it for being such A naïve dummy!"

The two girls gaped at this as Laz put his head back on as Asakura shouted in her head, 'His…His head!' Chisame shouted in her head, 'I KNEW IT…I KNEW IT…THOSE BROTHERS ARE WEIRD! HE IS A ROBOT!'

It was then that Negi got a good look at the creature, "Hey, isn't this thing a Chimera?" The brothers and Chamo got a good look at the creature that was still in Laz's hands as Laz was gently scratching it. Seiji looked at it, and confirmed it through his analytical gaze that the creature was in fact a fusion between two beasts, fused down to the core. Seiji nodded finally, "Yeah, but this critter isn't built for combat or spying. I think he's a failed experiment." Laz then turned to his brother and asked, "Then can we keep him?"

Seiji shot him a look as he spoke up, "Laz, you just can't bring in every stray you find." But then Laz protested to that, "But Brother, he's not just any stray…he came to us. He's cold and hungry, and needs a home." He then gave his brother a pleading look, "Couldn't we keep him with us? He's an orphan like you were, Brother." It was then that Seiji gave him a stern look and shouted, "I SAID NO, LAZARUS! Now put him down and leave him there!"

Laz lowered his head as he started to shake and cry. Then suddenly, he shouted, "JERK!", and swatted Seiji in the air flailing and yelling, much to Negi and Chamo's surprise, and he ran off with the little Lemur-Bat Chimera, as Seiji crashed face first into the ground, "I hate you, Brother! You're not even human!" Negi got on his staff and shouted, "Laz, wait!", and Chamo shouted, "Yeah, come on." And lifted off the ground to catch up to Laz to reason with him. Seiji got off the ground and shouted back, "Laz, don't run! Think of the Chimera!"

Laz shouted back as the little Chimera curled up in Laz's gloved hand as he shouted, with streams of tears coming out of his eyes, "I know! I am! I'm the only one who is here!" Seiji groaned as he clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground under him. The ground lit up with electrical like energies until it stopped, and then the ground underneath him acted like a self moving surfboard, and he took off after them.

Both Chisame and Asakura stared in disbelief at this, as Chisame tried to make sense of this, 'F-Flying? P-Pavement moving on the ground? W-What the Hell…?' However, Asakura cried with tears of joy as she brought up a fist and shouted in her head, 'HERE IT IS! THE SCOOP OF THE CENTURY!'

* * *

**Bathroom

* * *

**

Asakura and Chisame were now in the bathroom, using it as a private conversation room, trying to make sense of what they saw. So far they had seen the boys do some strange things: create objects out of other things, made a car fly up, and flew in the air and made concrete into a surfboard and wave to ride it on. On top of that, Lazarus' head just knocked off easily to reveal wires, cords, and a metal endoskeleton inside with some strange purple mist coming out of the tubes.

It was then that Chisame yelled out, "This isn't right! I'm just a normal Junior High student! Now I find out that my homeroom teacher and the male Librarians are some kind of…of…strange aliens!" Asakura sweat dropped at that and replied, "I don't they're aliens." Chisame stopped yelling as she looked at Asakura as she explained something, "That talking ermine said something about Magic and Alchemy. It would mean that Negi-sensei is some kind of magical boy sent to teach normal people."

Chisame then asked, "So what about those two brothers?" Asakura then tilted her head to the side as she replied, "Well, I looked up that word Alchemy and this is what a website said about it. Alchemy: Alchemy within the Fullmetal Alchemist anime, put simply, refers to a three-step process. The steps are **Analysis**: to understand the structure and properties of the substance that is about to be transmuted/changed, **Destruction/Decomposition**: to break the substance down to its rudimentary properties, and **Reconstruction/Recomposition**: to rebuild the substance into another form or with different properties."

Chisame then went wide eyed and asked, "Wait, are you saying that those two can change any object into anything they need or want?" Asakura nodded, "Yeah, but according to the description, they need a certain glyph, or Transmutation Circle, in order to make it work. Like those tattoos on Laz's arms; those are Transmutation Circles." It was then that Chisame remembered something; on that day, when Seiji touched her shoulder, and then…"THAT PERVERTED IMP!", she shouted, "HE'S THE REASON MY DRESS BLEW UP LIKE THAT!"

Asakura calmed her colleague down as she stroked her chin and grinned, "Forget the dress, this is even bigger than that. This story's huge; if we can get this out, we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams." Chisame thought about that, and not only would she get even, but she could get enough money to buy some more computer equipment. She shouted, "Alright, you talked me into it! so how do we get started?" Asakura grinned, "Well first we need some compiling proof. I'm just amazed I don't have any photo evidence. That's what we need right now."

Outside the bathroom, Asakura shouted, "WE NEED SOME EVIDENCE THAT'LL SHOCK THE WORLD!" some girls were outside the bathroom, and were a little confused by what was going on in there.

* * *

**Men's Bath

* * *

**

After Seiji and Negi couldn't find Laz with the creature, the two decided to take a bath. Luckily for them it was now reserved for teachers for only 5:30-6:30PM. For the moment, they had it to themselves, both boys sitting on both opposite ends, trying to at least relax from the hazy day. Seiji was still groaning as Chamo shouted towards him, "Ohhh, stop you're moaning. Things aren't that bad."

It was then that Negi was going to be done as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He then mentioned,

"You know, if you stick around here long enough, the girls are going to show up again", then Chamo commented, "Not that it's a bad thing." Negi gave him a stern look as Seiji shouted back, "Chamo! It's teacher's time right now; besides, like Negi, I'm not planning on staying that long. And I'm only moaning because of all that's going on or what's happened." He then sank into the water, until his mouth was submerged and he gurgled, "It's just gotten to be a little too much, you know?" It was then that Chamo heard footsteps coming their way...two separate footsteps. Chamo whispered to the boys, "Hey! Somebody's here!"

Confused, Negi turned to look where Chamo was indicating, only to see what appeared to be Shizuna-sensei standing there, clad in nothing but a towel. Seiji tried to figure out what was going on, but then heard wadding in the water near him. He looked in front of him and saw Nodoka, standing right in front of him, clad in nothing but a towel.

"Shi-Shizuna-sensei!", Negi shouted, while Seiji stammered, "N-N-Nodoka!" "Hey there, Negi-sensei." She greeted him as she wadded next to him, "You must be exhausted after today. Shall I wash your back?"

Negi stammered as he tried to get away, "N-no, thanks. I'm fine." Just then, Shizuna got behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Heeheehee. Actually Negi-sensei…I know your secret." Negi and seiji were a little shocked by that piece of information as they shouted, "What!"

"You're a wizard…right?", Shizuna asked with a lustful look in her eyes. Then suddenly, Nodoka was up to Seiji as she shyly stated, ""And you're an alchemist…right, Seiji?

Both boys shocked, the two stood up, only for Negi to notice something was very wrong about this situation…mostly because Shizuna-sensei, or at least the real one, was taller than him. It was then that Shizuna asked, "I…I want to see Negi's magic. If you mind." Negi, forgetting what he saw, shook his head, "What? No, I can't!" Just then, Shizuna pulled him in, and embraced a hug on him, causing him to get close to her, and her boobs. She playfully pleaded, "Aah, please, show me, Negi-kun."

Then suddenly, Nodoka hugged Seiji, bringing him close to her. This caused him to blush uncontrollably as she asked, "Seiji…could I see some of your alchemy?" The two boys were having a hard time to compose themselves and say 'No' at this. 'Shizuna' smiled at this as she thought, 'Heheheh, my body's got him speechless. C'mon, Negi, Seiji. Show us some undisputable magic and alchemy.' 'Nodoka' innerly grimaced at this, 'Why did it have to be like this?'

"Ok, who the hell are you!", Seiji asked. 'Nodoka' looked up at him surprised as she asked, "Wh-What do you mean, Seiji?" Seiji pushed her back as he stated, "Unless you had a growth spurt, Nodoka's chest is, forgive the rudeness…kind of small." 'Nodoka' stepped back as she shouted, "Oh, shit! He's on to us!" Negi pulled back as well, stating as he pointed to 'Shizuna', "And as for you…you're boobs are a little small for Shizuna."

The two imposters pulled back, hearing this, as 'Shizuna' shouted, "How rude! With these, I rank as number 4 in class." Both boys looked a little confused by this as 'Nodoka' shouted, "OH, great, just tell them why don't you!" 'Shizuna' smirked, "Boy talk about being busted…in more ways than one." The two imposters then pulled off their masks and wigs…revealing themselves as Asakura and Chisame.

Asakura shouted in triumph, "My identity is…3-A number 3, Kasumi Asakura!", and Chisame calmly stated, "And I'm 3-A number 25, Chisame Hasegawa."

"Asakura? Chisame?", Negi questioned as the two boys backed away slightly, "Why are you trying to seduce us? And disguised as Shizuna-sensei and Nodoka no less…" "I wanted to see some of Negi-sensei's magic. As well as some of Seiji's alchemy.", as she and Chisame were closing the gap, "Won't you show us some?" "Fine. I'll show you some", Negi said as he brought up his right hand with his bracelet on," By erasing your memories!"

Negi began preparing the spell, hoping that the spell wouldn't end up like the last time…with Asuna.

"Hold on a second!", Asakura shouted as she pulled out her cell phone, "See this cell phone? Don't make any funny moves! Either one of you!", The boys stopped before they did anything and just stood there, with their towels around their waist and one around Seiji's left arm, as Asakura threatened, "One push, one click of this send button, and all your secrets, Negi-sensei, and Seiji…will stream from my home page to the whole world." She smirked, "Be careful!"

"You…", Seiji asked, "But why?"

Asakura then smiled and answered, "For the world's biggest scoop of course!", and then Chisame shouted, "And for making my clothes blow up at that homecoming party!" Seiji sweat dropped at that, hoping that she didn't remembered that incident. Then the two girls wadded over to the two boys as Asakura pulled out a microphone, "I'm sorry you two, but would you mind cooperating for a moment, for the sake of our worldly ambitions?", she asked as she gave a foxy smile, "I'm sure I can make it worth your while…"

Images flashed through Seiji's head as she kept talking: his sister, his mother…his brother and Negi. If this was allowed to happen, if he or Negi allowed their secret to be exposed to the world…'NOOOOOO!', Seiji thought as the thoughts were overloading in his head. He then shouted, "I CAN'T DO IT…I JUST CAN'T PUT MY FAMILY AT RISK LKE THIS!" Suddenly, the whole area shook, causing transmutation within the hot springs. The water and air began to whirlwind violently.

Asakura shielded herself from the wind as Chisame shouted, "What's going on? What's with the echo chamber and the whirlpool here?" Negi looked over to Chamo and gave him a questioned look, as Chamo answered, "He's overloading! All the problems that've been piling into his head are literally blowing his mind! Causing his Alchemic powers to go on the haywire!"

The whirlwind of alchemic energy swept out from his body, creating a small waterspout. However, it had sent Chisame hurtling into the air, screaming, "WHAAAAAAHH!" Negi and Asakura saw this as Asakura muttered, "Not exactly what I had in mind." Snapping out of it, Seiji realized she was in danger and saw two towels next to them. He grabbed them and clapped his hands together and placed the towels behind his back. Then suddenly, on his back, two giant artificial wings were attached to his back's shoulders. Then Negi stepped up, and chanted a little wind spell that sent Seiji flying towards going after her, catching her in mid air, bridal style.

"Chisame, are you alright?", he asked her as he pulled her close in. She didn't answer him; all she could do was look at him and his white wings, 'He…he looks like an angel.' She blushed at this but then realized at what she was doing, shook it off, and glared, "Of course I am, no thanks to you." The two landed on the ground and he let her down. Asakura and Negi ran over to them, with Asakura smiling, "Seiji, Negi! You two finally used your magic and alchemy, just now! I got the perfect picture!"

"What? Damn it!", Seiji shouted as the wings turned back into towels. Negi even staggered, "I didn't mean to…"

"Look at this. This is the definitive proof!", but then frowned as she saw her cell phone's screen was cracked and shattered, "No! My cell phone is broken!" The cell phone had been damaged from the whirlpool incident, but for the boys, innerly they took it as a miracled blessing.

But before anything else happened, a group of girls, led by Ayaka burst into the baths…unfortunately for Negi, Asuna was among them.

"Asakura-san? Negi-sensei?", Ayaka questioned, getting pretty miffed.

"Chisame? Seiji?", was all that Asuna asked as she saw this strange turn of events.

"Oh crap…", was all the four said as the girls rushed over and ganged up on the two girls. Ayaka shouted, "Is this you're idea of journalistic investigation? Getting naked with the subjects?"

As the girls descended upon Asakura and Chisame, the two boys quietly slipped off to the side, as the two got beaten up by Ayaka and the gang.

Both the girls were in the tub at the side, their towels loose and both sporting a bandage on their foreheads. Chisame then grumbled, "Alchemists and Wizards are a bunch of pains." "Not really.", the two girls looked at the side and saw Chamo, who smiled, "You know, you two have spunk…I can use that for what's planned."

Asakura then smirked at this, "Hmmmm, I'm listening."

* * *

**Far Away

* * *

**

In an area secluded by anyone else, other than the Kansai Magic Association, the Monkey girl was fuming. She couldn't believe that a bunch of teenagers had beaten her on the first try. She growled, "Where do those monsters get on being so strong?" she then shooed away her monkeys as she shouted, "Next time, I'm not showing any mercy; I'm throwing everything I have at them."

Then Tsukumyomi came in with a smile, "Don't worry, boss.", the Monkey girl shouted, "Don't worry? We don't have the necessary help, aside from that Hanyo we have." Tsukumyomi shook her head, "Don't worry, I've already called in my friends and siblings." The Monkey girl raised an eyebrow, "Friends and siblings?"

Just then, in the shadows, the Monkey girl's superior and the leader of the Monkey girl's rebel force, stepped from the shadows as he spoke up in a rough voice, "I'd say we better hire all the acquired soldiers that we need." he then clenched a fist as he brought up a bottle filled with a strange pink fluid, "It's our job to end the conflict with the two Magic Associations, and with this and Konoka Konoe, I can."

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

The same man that Nodoka had bumped into later that day, was standing outside the skirts of the Hotel. There, he looked up at the full moon and spoke up in a young but gruff voice, "As a servant of God, I vow to slay and purify the evil of Wizards and Alchemists alike with this right hand." He then took off his sunglasses to reveal that he had eerie red irises, "So says a servant of God."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Alchemic Pactio; Labyrinth of Lips**


	23. Labyrinth of Lips pt1

**Negima Remix!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 23: Alchemic Pactio; Labyrinth of Lips pt. 1

* * *

****Arashi Mountain Hotel**

**Nearing Night

* * *

**

Asakura, with Chamo hiding in her vest, and Chisame were conversing behind the bath house. Asakura had told Chamo an impressive comprised listing of data of some of the students, some being Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Chao Lingshen, Satomi Hakase, and anyone else they could spot. Chamo was equally impressed by this, "I've got to admit, girls. You both have colored me impressed so far."

Asakura smirked as she smiled at the little ermine, "Well, be they male or female, they'll be stripped of everything by my prowess." Chisame raised an eyebrow, "So now that's over with…what's this little plan 'Plan X' supposed to be about?" Chamo chuckled, "Don't worry about it, toots." Chisame just stood there, staring, 'I'm talking to an ermine like it's nothing new to me, and he tells me not to worry.'

Asakura then smirked at this, "And you'll entitle us to this Pactio contract?" Chamo took a drag of his cigarette, "You bet! And if what I hope works out tonight…WE'LL BE RICH AS KINGS!"

* * *

**Back Inside

* * *

**

"What?", Asuna shouted to both Negi and Seiji, both dressed and getting a cold yell at the two of them, "Someone found out about your magic and alchemy?" The two boys hung their heads in both disappointment and shame of themselves for not being more careful of this situation. Setsuna was also there and heard about Seiji's overloaded mind and asked him in concern, "Are you alright, Seiji-sama?" He nodded, saying he was over the worst, "If anything else comes along, I think we'll worry more about the hot springs being remodeled."

They all grimaced at that possibility; they had already seen the bath house, but luckily Seiji was able to rebuild it. However, Asuna asked, "Just how is it that Kazumi, the Paparazzi, and Chisame the Quiet found out about you guys?" The two boys just shrugged in confusion, and then Asuna glared at Negi. He then paled, 'Oh, no. She's angry about something now…!' she then glared at Negi and asked, well more like demanded, "So what about Asakura, Negi-baka?" Negi asked nervously, "Wh-what do you mean, Asuna?"

She grabbed Negi by the collar of his shirt as she nearly yelled at him, "Oh really? And what story exactly could she want from you? What your favorite food is? What color is your underwear? How big your…"

"Kagurazaka-san!", "Asuna!", Setsuna, Seiji, and Negi interrupted Asuna before she paused and thought about what she was about to say. It was at that point that she blushed heavily, "Ah…forget about what I was about to say or ask. Okay?" At once Asuna froze, looking over at Setsuna, as she too seemed to be in a state of shock. It was then that Asuna spoke up again as she asked, "So what are we going to do about Asakura and Chisame?"

"No need to worry about it, Big Brothers."

The teens turned at the sound of the new voice; pausing for a moment, as they were surprised at finding Chamo perched on Asakura's shoulder, who, incidentally also happened to have a wicked grin on her face, with Chisame grimacing on what was to come next.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did I?", Asakura asked with a grin. Asuna was the first to step up to the three, beating her three friends to it. As often seems to be the case, turning to face the new arrivals before fixing Asakura and Chisame with an accusatory stare.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing back there!?", Asuna shouted at the two. Setsuna calmly walked toward them and politely asked, "Please, whatever the two of you saw, or learned…please don't tell…"

Kazumi raised her hands in a placating gesture; trying to get Asuna to calm down, "It wasn't anything like that, I was just after the story…besides, he's cute and all but I don't steal other girl's boyfriends." Chisame turned her face away, trying to avoid Seiji as she stated, "And…besides…Asakura talked me into it."

However, Chisame's comment was ignored as Asakura's comment had cut off whatever retort Asuna had been about to make as she began to choke slightly, obviously shocked at her assumption that Asuna and Negi were dating. Unfortunately, no one else wasn't as quite as fast on the uptake as Asuna was. And started to respond before Negi caught on to what was being inferred.

"Hey, Wait!", Negi shouted, "It's not like that! Asuna and I are not dating!"

Chisame tilted her head to one side, fixing Negi with a skeptical look. For some strange reason Negi and Seiji seemed to be getting those a lot lately, "Really? Yet you call her by her first name…and without the honorific. Negi-sensei…you're such a poor liar."

It was then that the two were in denial city, shouting that neither one wanted to do with the other's business. But it was then that while they shouted, Seiji asked, "So you're not going to print out the truth about me or Negi?"

Asakura paused for a moment, allowing a wicked grin to spread across her face, "Well…we spoke with Chamo and we were so touched by his enthusiasm that I, Kazumi Asakura of the Journalism Club's Storm Squad, and Chisame Hagesawa, computer genius extraordinaire, are now Negi-sensei's ally. We'll help with protecting your secret."

However, the four teens couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement, despite the fact that they were all too aware of how persuasive Chamo can be when he wants to. After all, Negi and Seiji did save him from various punishments for underwear theft by employing him as Negi's familiar. But none the less, what exactly could he have offered her to make her forget about a story like that?

It was then that Seiji glared at the little vermin ermine that gave Chamo the question, "Chamo, what did you promise her?"

Immediately, he paled…an impressive feat for a snow-white ermine.

"N-nothing…much.", he stuttered. The glare continued, "Chamo…"

"I said that you would make her a probationary contract.", he whispered to Seiji, "That alright with you big brother?"

Seiji paused for a moment, giving the two an appraising look and weighing the options. He sighed in defeat to this, seeing as how Asakura and Chisame were already involved, and knew they wouldn't back down at this. He also knew that the Pactio couldn't apply to Alchemists, seeing as how no one had the guts to experiment on it.

"That better be all or else.", he glaringly whispered to him. After he was done glaring at Chamo, Seiji then turned his attention back to the girls.

It was obvious to the boys that Asuna was pissed off already. So Negi decided that he might as well get this out of the way now; approaching Asakura and Chisame, he and Seiji bowed to the two girls stiffly in apology for their actions that day. Then suddenly, someone else spoke up.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Negi-sensei!"

Everyone turned and looked to see Ayaka, Makie and a few of the other girls standing there, watching them. The boys looked to Asakura for help, but then she strolled to the boys, while Chisame shyly tried to avoid their eye contact.

"W-what's going on Negi-sensei?", Ayaka asked, not liking what she was seeing. And probably still a little peeved at Asakura and Chisame for trying to seduce the boys. Negi decided to at least make up at least half the truth, "Um…Asakura, Chisame and the two of us just patched things up."

All of the girls looked shocked, but Ayaka was the one to speak up. "Wait just a…Negi-sensei that's…"

Thankfully, whatever she was about to say was cut off when Nitta-sensei showed up.

"Hey there! It's about time for bed, you girls. Go back to your rooms!"

The kids, teacher and staff members did as Nitta-sensei saw that the students hadn't gone and went for their rooms. The kids did so, to prevent a scene or a seiza position from the Ogre of Mahora. Deciding to leave it at best, the kids just went to their rooms to prevent anything. However, Nitsuta-sensei spoke up to Negi, "Negi-sensei…", Negi stopped a moment and turned to Nitta-sensei, "Yes, Nitsuta-sensei?" he told Negi that the students would be his responsibility and not his, so he asked him if he wouldn't be so lenient with them. He also wanted him to make sure that the girls didn't try anything that would cause any problems.

He then gave Negi a stern look, "It's also my responsibility of patrolling the halls. I want you to make sure that the girls do not try and sneak out of their rooms during the night; if they do, I want you to make them sit in the Seiza position in the lobby until morning. Is that clear Negi-sensei?" As much as he disagreed with it, there was very little Negi could say or do to argue about it. At least, this way he'd have a chance to try and get them under control somewhat before being forced to resort to such a serious punishment.

Negi bowed and nodded in response, "Yes Nitsuta-sensei."

"Very well, goodnight then Negi-sensei.", and Negi nodded again, "Goodnight Nitsuta-sensei."

But before he left, Nitsuta-sensei then comically yelled, "And if you fool around with your students…THEN I'LL MAKE YOU AND ALL OF YOUR CLASSMATES SIT IN THE SEIZA POSITION!" And was off. Negi sweat dropped at this and simply whispered, "Wow, he really is like an ogre."

He turned and departed; heading in the direction of the rooms the teachers had been assigned, leaving Negi with one or two fairly big dilemmas. The first was trying to keep the girls under control; the second was informing them that he had to keep them under control and the punishment. Turning around to look at them, Negi couldn't help but sigh, knowing he had an upward battle ahead; both with the girls, and with the Kansai Magic Association.

* * *

**Girl's Rooms

* * *

**

"To Nodoka!", Haruna shouted, while lifting a glass of juice with the others of Group 4 and 5, with Asuna and Setsuna absent. "For gaining the courage to tell Seiji about how she feels about him!" The girls all cheered, but Nodoka was just blushing up a storm in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe what had happened today; she had told Seiji how she truly felt about him. But even though the others knew about it, but she didn't tell them about how terrified she was to learn what Seiji would say.

It was then that after the celebration, Yuna pouted, "It's not fair! We fell asleep yesterday and didn't even get to spend some time with Negi or Seiji." The girls all together shouted in unison, "Yeah!" Then Yuna pointed out her opinion on what she wanted to do, "I wanted to talk dirty with Negi and Seiji." The Narutaki twins shouted in unison, "We wanted to cuddle with Laz-kun." Makie pointed out blankly, "I wanted to sleep in the same futon with Negi."

Having enough of this, Ayaka shouted, "WILL YOU ALL KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Heheheh…someone's pissed off at you-hoo."

Everyone turned to the main entrance of the room and saw Asakura and Chisame standing there with their arms crossed and Asakura smirking. Ayaka, not in the mood for it, shot back, "Asakura! Chisame! Where've the two of you been?" Chisame waved to stop her as she stated, "we have a proposition for you girls." Asakura smirked as she pointed out that it would be a pure waste of the evening to do nothing, "how about 3-A having some fun playing a lively game?" The girls heard that and cheered on, encouraging this, but Ayaka wasn't certain of it as she raised an eyebrow, "What kind of game are you talking about?"

Asakura stuck out her tongue playfully, "I've named it 'LIP SCRAMBLE'! 'OPERATION: KISS NEGI-KUN, SEIJI-KUN, OR LAZ-KUN PASSIONATELY ON THIS SCHOOL FIELD TRIP'!"

All the girls just stood there and blushed uncontrollably at the name of the game. It was Sakurako that asked, "A kiss with either boy?" Both girls nodded at that, but unknown to everyone, Nodoka was blushing like crazy at this, 'A k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss…with Seiji?'

Asakura explained the rules of the game quite simply to them all. Choose two players from each group. Avoid being caught by Nitsuta or Ayaka's uncle, and company and capture the lips of Negi, Seiji, or Laz, who are somewhere around the perimeter. They may give the opponent some trouble! However, the only weapons that could be used were pillows in both hands. Those who win will receive a luxurious prize. The loser who gets caught will be forced to do the Seiza position.

The girls nearly shouted in anticipation of this; already they wanted to play this game. Then suddenly, Ayaka walked up to them. Asakura reluctantly asked, "eh, Couldn't stay away, huh, class rep?" Just then, Ayaka, starry eyed and blushing madly, smiled to Asakura and stated, "LET'S DO IT! I give my authorization as Class Representative." Both Chisame and Asakura sweat dropped as Chisame answered, "uh….thanks a million."

Then Asakura shouted, "All right then! Each group let us know who your two players are before 10:30!" the girls all yelled in excitement, as they ran to their rooms to get ready. Before they ran off, they were all discussing on who'd get the first kiss and how'd long it would take to finish it. Asakura knew this would happen as she smirked at her accomplishment, 'Alright, they've taken the bait. Soon the real master plan will play out.' The girls were out of the room as fast as they could to get ready for the big game, leaving Chisame and Asakura. She smirked as Chamo popped out of her vest as he joyfully smirked, "Heheheh, I didn't expect anything less from my big sisters."

He jumped out of her vest, and on to the desk, stating, "Operation; KISS THE BOYS, is only the first stage…the hear of the matter...", and then he pulled out two botched up Probationary cards along with Asuna's true Pactio Card, "the Probationary Contract Cards! Operation: GET A TON OF THEM!" Chisame looked at the cards and simply asked, "Sooo, these are the luxurious prize? These cards?", Chamo nodded in response, "Yep! The more you get, the better." Chamo explained that he already took the liberty of drawing up a Pactio Circle around the perimeter of the inn. As a result, a Pactio Contract will be formed if anyone kissed either one of the boys.

It was then that Chisame asked, "Wait a minute! I've heard from you that a Pactio can only be done by a wizard. What happens when an Alchemist does it?" Chamo pondered about it; in the history of Magic and Alchemy, a Pactio with an alchemist had never been done before. Chamo shrugged, "I'm not really sure….BUT WE'LL FIND OUT TONIGHT!" Chamo then stated, "And these cards pay 50,000 ermine dollars each, which mean…" Asakura smirked as she got all excited, "EEH HEE! We'll be millionaires after this night is over."

Chisame grimaced at all of this, 'I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots.'

* * *

**Teachers Private Room

* * *

**

Negi and Seiji were sitting down, watching as the clock showed it was 10:30 PM. On the dot. Negi sighed, "It's gonna be 11 soon." Seiji nodded to that, "Yeah, just another tough day at the Grinder." Then as if on cue, Asuna, Setsuna, and Laz walked into the room, returning from patrol, as Asuna plopped down and stretched out, "Negi, we checked around.", Setsuna sat down seiza style, "we didn't find anything especially weird, and the grounds are secure." However, she did notice Chamo drawing up a circle around the school seemed rather suspicious, but didn't really think it would be a problem.

Laz also spoke up, "But I'm still a little concerned about one thing. Asakura and Chisame know our secret. Can we really trust them?" Seiji shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we need all the help we can get right now." Suddenly, a little purring erupted from Laz's shirt, causing Laz to go all bug eyed as Seiji grimily asked, "Is your stomach purring, Laz?" Laz, panicking, stated, "YES…I MEAN, NO…I MEAN….", Seiji gave him a stern look as Laz stated, "Brother! I just couldn't leave Fuko alone." Asuna and Seiji raised an eyebrow as they asked, "Fuko?"

Setsuna asked, "Doesn't that mean 'Good Luck'?" Laz nodded. Seiji groaned as he looked at his brother and stated, "You don't need to name it. If you name it, you'll stay attached to it." Sighing in defeat at his brother's actions, Seiji then said, "Well, whatever, we still need more help than just a pet." Laz then said, "Major Armstrong looked into that. He said that his apprentice was coming in later tomorrow and would help us deliver the letter." Everyone looked surprised at that as Negi asked, "Apprentice?" Laz shrugged, "Yeah, I don't get it either. But he said his apprentice would meet up with us by the temple gates."

Then Negi stated that he, Seiji, and Laz would go on patrol, seeing as how the girls looked pretty tuckered out. The three boys moved towards the door, but Negi was halted by Setsuna as she spoke out, "Wait a moment Negi-sensei…"

She pulled out what looked like a series of paper figures, before giving them to Negi, "These are paper doubles, a form of shikigami spirit." She explained as she gave them to him, "If you write your name on the back of them in Japanese, although it must be with a brush, they will take on your form and you can use them to perform your duties in your stead." She then gave them a word of caution is that they may only accept a single order at a time, and will obey that order until it is completed before returning to their paper forms once more.

Before Seiji or Laz could ask what would happen was about to accept them when someone knocked at the door; Negi hurriedly signaled for the girls to hide as he went to answer it, only to find Shizuna-sensei. Or rather Kazumi disguised as Shizuna-sensei standing there, but none of the boys knew that.

Negi greeted her politely as usual, "Oh, hello Shizuna-sensei, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, you and the brothers don't have to worry about the student patrol." She stated politely to him, "I can take care of it. You three should get some sleep; you all must be so tired after working so hard."

The boys looked a little confused by this as they all said in a nervous tone in unison, "Uh, sure. Okay."

She then grinned at the boys and turned to leave the room, with no one the wiser. As soon as she was out of range, she pulled off her hair and face, to reveal once again, Asakura, with Chamo jumping out of her blouse. Chamo chuckled, "It's working! Those guys are none the wiser about what's going on." Asakura grinned, "Which makes OPERATION: KISS NEGI-KUN, SEIJI-KUN, OR LAZ-KUN PASSIONATELY ON THIS SCHOOL FIELD TRIP' a go for tonight!"

Asakura pulled out a radio and contacted Chisame, "Chisame. How are things with the cameras and teams?"

* * *

**Group 3 Room

* * *

**

On the table, Chisame had set up a pretty good display of computers on them and was monitoring everything from them. She replied, "The cameras are all set for tonight." She got a good look at the teams and read the list as followed:

Team 1: Ayaka and Chizune

Team 2: Yuna and Makie

Team 3: Fei Ku and Kaede

Team 4: Nodoka and Yue

Team 5: Fuka and Fumika

She checked the list twice and smirked, "Those boys won't know what hit their lips."

* * *

**With the Groups

* * *

**

Ayaka and Chizune were hurrying for their determined target, as Ayaka smirked confidently, "Negi-sensei's lips are for me and me alone. I will protect them with my life." Chizune giggled, "Oh, Ayaka. You're so silly."

With Group 2, who were in the lobby way, looking for the boys, Makie dreamily looked at the ceiling, and cooed, "A kiss with Negi…Ahhh, I can just dream about what his lips feel like." Yuna looked at her friend and smiled at her friend's eagerness, "Don't worry, Makie. I'll make sure that you snag Negi's lips." Makie was burning with anticipation as they shook hands on it. "We cant fail!", they said in unison, "Cause we're athletes!"

With Group 3, Fei Ku was smiling as she said, "I wonder what Prize is? No matter. Negi-bozu's lips are in bag!" Kaede, however, smirked as usual as she simply stated, "This'll be a lot of fun for us." Fei Ku turned and gave her friend a mischievous smile, "You happy…wanting to sneak kiss with Laz-bozu?" Kaede turned her head away from Fei as she slightly blushed a little, "Maybe…"

With Group 4, Nodoka and Yue were looking up on the second floor as Yue led the way. While Nodoka was shaking with fear of this. Yue just sighed at this turn of events, "the only reason this whole thing happened is because our class is filled with idiots." Nodoka, a little nervous about this, simply said, "Um Yue, I…I don't mind if…" but before she could say anything, Yue turned to her friend with her panted Red Eye side glare, and stated, "No! You can't give up, Nodoka! Seiji's lips are yours to kiss, and for you alone."

Nodoka nervously looked at her friend, asking, "Uh, Yue…are you gonna be alright?" Yue then returned to her normal self as she gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, Nodoka…I'm gonna clear a path for you, Nodoka. After all…your first kiss with Seiji should be a memorable one for you both." Nodoka looked at her friend; amazed at her determination, and smiled, "Yue…thank you."

With Group 5, they were in the lobby, which was empty, and were changing out of their bed robes and into some ninja looking gear. Being the fearful one, Fumika simply stated with a worried tear coming out of her eye, "What if we get caught? I don't like the Seiza position!" Fuka, as confident as ever, said, "Don't worry, Fumika. We were trained by Kaede in her skills. Snatching Laz's lips will be a synch."

But then Fumika then cried, "But what if we're facing against big sis Kaede?" Fuka just shrugged, "Don't worry about it." but then, Fuka then said, "Don't worry, Fumika. I'll make sure you snag Laz's lips." Fumika was surprised by that as she frantically asked, "W-W-What do you mean by that, Fuka?" Fuka smirked, "Oh, come on, Fumika. I've known ever since you kissed him on the cheek, that you've had a crush on him."

Fumika slightly blushed at that and turned away, "Uh…no I don't." Fuka giggled, "Sure you don't…"

* * *

After that, the cameras were all on, the viewers watching, and the games were beginning.

* * *

**Negi's Room

* * *

**

Negi shivered for a moment, catching Laz's attention, "Are you okay, Negi?" Negi nodded, "Yeah, but I felt a chill for a moment." Seiji simply replied as he pulled on his gloves, "That's usually a bad omen, you know." After they were done chit-chatting, they had to get ready for the patrol.

But first, they had to get their Onmyou god doubles up first. The brothers were able to get theirs with no problems; they were pretty good with Kanji and with writing on a brush. All they had to do now was waiting for Negi to get done with theirs, and he could bring theirs to life as well as his own. However, Seiji saw that his friend was having problems as he failed with three of them. He sighed, "Negi…you really suck at writing with a brush."

Then Negi finally got it right at the fourth one, "Alright, I got it!" Seiji groaned, "Finally." He and Laz then gave them theirs, and with a huge puff of smoke, an exact duplicate of each boy was standing there, as they stood and smiled,

"Hi, I'm Negi."

"Hi, I'm Seiji."

"Hi, I'm Lazarus."

The three boys were pretty impressed; not even the Western Magic or Alchemy could compare to this. Negi was deeply impressed by this as he stated out loud, "I'm impressed by this." Laz nodded, "Me too, I didn't know that Japanese magic was this impressive. I wonder what Japanese Alchemy's like." Seiji, getting a little impatient by this, simply stated, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get going…COME ON WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!"

Sighing at his impatience, Negi, Seiji, and Laz finally left by sneaking out of the window. But not before Laz opened his stomach to pull out a much needed to be freed Fuko. The little critter looked up to him as Laz said to him, "Okay, Fuko, you're in charge now. I need you to keep an eye on our doubles while we're patrolling. You understand?" As almost as if it did, Fuko saluted Laz. Laz smiled, "Okay, good luck." And with that said, he put Fuko down and disappeared with the others.

Fuko then saw the doubles just standing there, following their orders to stay and sleep. But then something caught the little chimera's attention; the trash can from where Negi had thrown his three failed attempts began to glow. Then suddenly, out of it, came crawling three exact duplicates of Negi. Fuko was a little startled by this as he hid in the futon to where Seiji was sleeping in, and saw the three Negi's present themselves,

"Hi, I'm Nugi."

"Hi, I'm Yagi."

"Hi, I'm Hogi Numprield."

This was going to turn out as the weirdest party ever.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Alchemic Pactio; Labyrinth of Lips pt. 2**


	24. Labryinth of Lips pt2

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Alchemic Pactio; Labyrinth of Lips pt. 2

* * *

****Arashi Mountain Hotel**

**Night**

**Negi's room

* * *

**

The three clones of Negi stood by the clones of the first Negi, Seiji, and Laz, were all standing in there. Fuko, the little bat-lemur chimera was just sitting there, not sure of how to handle the situation. He was given orders on keeping an eye on them, but now that three renegade onmyou gods were on the loose, things had been thrown out of the loop. It was then that the first perfected clone said, "Me and the two brothers were given orders to take the original places in their futons while they were on patrol."

As the three were getting in their futons, the fake Seiji then said, "If you want to, watch TV until the real ones get back." The three Negi's said, "Okay." And did so as they sat down and watched TV. Fuko purred aside as he jumped off the table and curled up on the futon with the fake Seiji in it.

* * *

**Back with the Contest

* * *

**

Ayaka and Chizune were going down the hallway, on their way to get towards Negi's room. What they didn't know, was that Makie and Yuna were going down the same way.

ON the TV in the girl's room, the remaining others were watching this with much anticipation, anxiously waiting for the right moment of where the girls would duke it out with each other. Makie whispered, "Hey, what happens if we run into Ayaka? You know how crazy she gets when it comes to Negi." Yuna waved it off, "Don't worry, she's jus a pushover; we can take her."

It was just then, when they rounded the corner, they came face to face with Ayaka, and Chizune. Both Yuna and Ayaka shouted at each other in fright and slammed each other in the face with a pillow. As the two stepped back from the huge swat in the face that they both received, Ayaka hissed back, "This is WAR!"

And the two charged at it again, but with both Makie and Chizune standing then watching this. However, what they didn't expect was Fei Ku to pop up with a pillow in both her hands and on held by her right foot, jumping in and getting not only Ayaka, but also Yuna and Makie, as she shouted, "CHINESE TRIPLE PILLOW ATTACK!" The three staggered a little; however, Makie's head was smoking from the impact, as Ayaka growled, shivering with anticipation, "ARGH! NOW IT'S ON!"

It was during the fight, that Chizune heard someone approaching them as she whispered, "Guys, I think someone's coming." Stopping their fight and not caring who was on whose team, Ayaka whispered, "Let's get outta here!" After that was declared, they all bailed, separating. However, at the last minute, Yuna and Chizune accidentally ran into the janitor closet, and closed the door, not knowing it was locked on the outside.

After realizing that their teammates were nowhere to be found, Makie and Ayaka looked at each other and nodded. Ayaka then stated, "Makie, above all else, we've gotta be 100 focused on Negi-sensei's lips." Feeling worried for Negi, she asked, "Isn't that a little much…? Poor Negi." Resolving their differences, both Makie and Ayaka shook on it as Ayaka stated, "In any case, Fei Ku and Kaede won't be enough to stop us…let's call a temporary truce."

Makie nodded, "Ok, then it's settled. We'll strike first and be victorious. No hard feelings, eh?" Ignoring that comment, the two ran off, unaware that Yuna and Chizune were banging on the door to the janitor's closet.

Back with Asakura and Chisame, who were announcing and monitoring the game with Chamo, Asakura then stated the obvious to the students who were watching, "At last, we have ourselves some casualties!", Chisame sighed, "If you could call what happened casualties." Asakura ignored that comment and went on, "The two stuck in the broom closet, are Akashi and Naba. The odds have dropped dramatically!"

Chamo was just gritting his teeth as the suspense was killing him, "Come on, Ladies. Show old Chamo some Magic and Alchemic Pactios here!"

* * *

**Outside**

**Ledge of the Rear Emergency Exit

* * *

**

Scooting on the ledge of the building on their knees was Yue and Nodoka. Yue was leading the way with a map in hand and a small flashlight in her mouth. Nodoka, as nervous as ever, asked her friend out of worry as they scooted to their destination, "Uh, Yue?" Yue answered with the flashlight still in her mouth, "What is it? We gotta hurry."

Nodoka then asked, "Why are we taking this way to get to where Seiji is?" It was true, this was the strangest way. It felt like they were doing a club activity in the Library Explorer's Club. It was then that Yue stated that the route they were taking was the safest and fastest. She then told Nodoka that Seiji's room was on the end of the building, much to where Negi-sensei was. No matter where they'd go, someone would spot them. "We're going this way so that we won't get spotted.", Yue answered.

Nodoka seemed to understand as they got off the ledge and were near the emergency exit. But then Nodoka asked, "B-But the emergency exit might be locked." Yue nodded, "I've taken the liberty of unlocking it." Nodoka just smiled warmly at Yue, "Y-Yue, you're amazing. Thank you." It wasn't shown on her face, but Yue smiled at Nodoka as she stated, "You can thank me after you've accomplished the mission."

With that said, they went inside.

* * *

**Inside

* * *

**

Yue announced to Nodoka, "We're in." The two girls walked cautiously towards Seiji and Negi's room. Yue took her pillow in defensive mode and stated, "Seiji's room is #304. Well then, now's the time, Nodoka." Nodoka looked nervously at the door to Room #304; all she could think of was wanting to know what his lips would feel like, "A kiss with S-Seiji."

Then, as Nodoka walked towards the door, a ceiling tile slid over, and surprising the two, a rope ladder fell down. And down the ladder came none other than Fuka and Fumika, dressed in red and black ninja outfit. Fumika was the first to notice Nodoka, "Fuka! It's Group 5!" Fuka shouted, "Now they've done it! Kill'em, Fumika!" The two twins then jumped up, and shouted in unison, "The Ninja Arts of the Narutaki! Behold the skills of our alter egos!"

But before they could do anything, Yue swatted them first with no restraint. The twins backed off, Fuka looking miffed while Fumika looked scared. Yue pointed at them defiantly and stated, "Okay, Terror Twins, I don't care how cute you two think you are, you're facing me now!"

Fuka fumed out, "Yue! Who do you think you're talking to? Do you think you can stand up to our Kouga ninja clan?" Fumika, who was a little shaken up by the attack, whined, "Ah…is that what you think? That you can stand up to us?" They got their answer with a pillow to the face each, with Fumika stating, "I guess she can."

They then saw Yue pull something out from behind her; Fuka noticed this and stated, "She's pulling out some sort of weapon!" It was then that they noticed it was two books, and Fumika stated, "Yue, it's against the rules to smack us with books!" Yue charged at them, and smacked them with the books, against the pillows, "There's no problem if I strike on top of the pillows!"

Nodoka was a little nervous at watching this, but then Yue turned to her and stated, "I'll hold these two off! Hurry and go through that door!" Worried for her friend, she teary asked, "B…But Yu…Yue…." Yue shouted, "But nothing! GO!"

Just then, Fei Ku and Kaede entered the scene, with Fei Ku holding her pillows in an offensive, "AHA! Found you!" Yue, not getting any more patients, shoved Nodoka to the door, "Go in and shut the door! Hurry!" Nodoka did so, but worried about her friend; she then turned nervously at where she was about to go to. She saw Seiji, sleeping in his futon, with what appeared to be a little silver cat of some sort.

She gulped as she walked over; she had never felt so nervous to be around him now. She stopped, when she got past Negi and Laz who were also sleeping, and knelt down to him. He turned toward her, which startled her, seeing if he was awake; she did not want to explain the situation, only hoping to spare him of it.

She then looked at him and saw his mature face when he was relaxed, and then she blushed uncontrollably. She shook her head, 'Come on, Nodoka! Get on with it!' she looked at him, so shy-like, and then spoke to him, "Um, Seiji…I'm sorry for coming to you this way…" she gulped as she got closer to his face; however, she was unaware that three shadows were looming around the corner.

It was also around the time that Fuko was waking up; he then noticed a girl, Nodoka, leaning in to kiss the double. He went wide eye as he realized what would happen. Nodoka was close enough as she whispered with her voice buckling, "...but I…I'm overjoyed…Seiji…please let me…kiss you."

She leaned down, with her lips almost close to his; she blushed the entire time as she was almost close to touch his lips. But before she could kiss him, Fuko got into her way, startling her as she got back up. Then suddenly, someone said, "A kiss?", she turned around and turned around to see who it was. Only she was surprised to see…that there were three Negi's standing right behind her, and that Laz was wide awake.

"A Smooch?", the first one asked.

"I'll take one..", the second one stated.

"I'm all for it.", the Third Negi said.

"Gimmie some Sugar, Baby!", Laz suddenly said.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Outside, Yue was still fighting Fei Ku, while the twins were trying to pin Fu down. All Kaede was doing was standing around and watching them. It was only until they heard a loud scream coming from the boy's room, that they all realized that it was Nodoka's screaming in there.

The Four girls ran into the room to find a fainted Nodoka on the ground next to three empty futons. Yue ran over to her and picked up Nodoka, "Seiji, Negi, and Laz must have surprised her and fled the scene." The twins ran towards the window and shouted, "We'll head Laz off outside!"

Fei Ku and Kaede nodded and ran the other direction down the hallway, "We're gonna go find Negi-bozu. Keep an eye on your friend, Okay?", Kaede stated and asked. Yue nodded and helped Nodoka into the futon, while Fuko lay hidden near the futon that Nodoka was sleeping, completely unnoticed by Yue.

It was then that Nodoka muttered in her sleep, "Three Negi's…" Yue raised an eyebrow at that, "Guess this game's a little too much for you."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

* * *

Asakura smirked at this tension, "Unbelievable folks! It seems that Nodoka had the perfect chance, but lost it." she turned off the mike and sighed, "Though I wish things would head up a little more." 

It was while Asakura moaned a little, Chisame and Chamo caught a glimpse at something, "Uh, Chisame?"

"Yeah, Chamo?"

Chamo rubbed his eyes, as Asakura came up, "What's wrong, you two?" Then the ermine and the net idol pointed at the screen, and on three of them, were three Negi's. Asakura's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "What the?" Chisame nodded, "Yeah, we were hoping you'd tell us."

* * *

**Back In the Hotel **

* * *

Ayaka was looking around to see if she could find Makie, but mostly Negi. She scowled herself, "Darn it, Makie. You had to go into Daydream Land, all because you wanted to find Negi-sensei for yourself, and kiss him…on his lips.", she finished nearly feeling lightheaded about tasting his lips. Just then someone called out, "Ayaka?" She turned around to see who it was who called her name. 

Meanwhile, in the first floor hallway, Makie was looking around a little, while holding a lollipop. "Come on out, Negi. I've got some Kyoto candy to share with you." She figured that the best way to get to his heart was to his stomach, and considering that the snack machines were working, she'd go for it.

However, she taste tested it, much to her stomach, "Mmmm, this is pretty good. I wonder if Negi would prefer Chocolate instead." "Makie?" She turned around to figure out who had called her name and was surprised by who it was.

Kaede and Fei Ku were both looking around near the relaxing room, when the two heard a voice from behind them, "Fei Ku, what's up?" The two of them looked behind and saw who it was.

The twins were searching outside, but to no avail for Laz. Until someone spoke up, "Fumika."

* * *

**In the Boy's Room **

* * *

Yue watched over her best friend for the moment, "Don't worry, Nodoka. I'm gonna find Seiji and bring him back." but then heard a knocking at the door. She got up and went to see who was at the door. When she opened it, it was none other than Frey. "Seiji?", she asked. Seiji scratched the back of his head, "Oh, hi there, Yue." 

She invited him in and closed the door behind her. She asked him, "Seiji, perfect timing. There's something that I…" he shook his head, "There's something I need to talk to you about." She looked a little puzzled, "Uh, what is it?"

Seiji looked at her, blushing a little bit but spoke out, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and just as I already knew…" Yue looked a little puzzled at what he was trying to say. Then he finally said it, "the truth is…I'm in love with you, Yue." Her eyes went wide with shock and surprise, as her cheeks blushed a little. "May I…kiss you, Yue?"

With Ayaka, and now discovered as Negi, Ayaka blushed as she shook with nervousness in her words, "A k…k…k…Kiss? Me?" Negi, or Nugi, nodded, "That's right."

Makie, who was also with Negi, or Hogi, in the first floor hallway, was a little stunned at what he asked her, "May I give you a smooch, Makie?"

Back with Fei Ku and Kaede, who were also with Negi in the Lounge, were a little stunned at what Negi asked Fei Ku, "What…what I want is a kiss, Fei Ku."

Laz got on one knee and took Fumika's hand into his own, and looked into her eyes. He then stated, "I want to taste your lips, Fumika."

Meanwhile with Yue, she was shaking in nervousness and blushed a little bit at what Seiji had asked and told her.

Back in the Girl's Room, the rest of 3-A were watching this. Ako was a little confused at this, "There are three Negi's?" Akira was a little confused as to what was going on in the Boy's room, seeing is that it was so dark in there. But Sakurako asked, "So which is the real Negi? And what about Nodoka and Seiji? Have they kissed yet?"

Misora scowled, "It's just like Asakura to do something like this to make it into some kind of Reality Show!" Mana then thought, 'This is kind of unusual, but kind of ominous.'

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

The three scam artists were running around their control rooms, like chickens without their heads, trying to figure this all out. Asakura shouted, "What is going on here?"

Chamo shouted, "This is awful! Awful! Three Fake Negi's?"

Chisame shouted, "You're the Magic Expert! Do something!"

* * *

**Back in the Boys Room **

* * *

Yue walked backwards away from Seiji, but fell flat on the futon that Nodoka was sleeping in. She was about to get up, but Seiji got on top of her to prevent her from getting up. He looked at her with a kind of wanting in his eyes, which made Yue pretty nervous, "Wait a…Seiji, wait a minute! Just stop…" he leaned in next to her face with a glimmer in his eyes and a smile, "I'm sorry but…I really want to kiss you, Yue." She blushed even brighter at this as she scooted up to try and get away, but he followed her until he pinned her down. 

Meanwhile, Ayaka couldn't believe that Negi wanted to kiss her, as they got close enough to seal the deed. But she stopped as she spun around and readied a camera; she declared, "I want to make sure I remember this moment." She then got out a make-up kit and said while powdering her face, "Just give me a few minutes, Negi-sensei. Oooh, I cant believe this is happening. Somebody pinch me."

Makie on the other hand, was pinching Negi's cheeks like an aunt would to her nephew. She giggled, "You're too much, Negi. You bad boy, you've got me all worked up. I can't help but feel a little giddy about this."

Meanwhile with Kaede and Fei Ku, Kaede was sweat dropping as she saw Fei Ku trying to make up her mind about this, as she was crushing Negi's face into the wall with her foot. "Now I know that I kiss Negi-Bozu, but what said. When comes to moment, I little embarrassed. Maybe should hold off…"

Outside, Fuka was trying to push Fumika to Laz as he was ready to kiss her. Fuka stated, "Come…On…Fumika!" Fumika screamed, "I can't, Fuka! I'm too nervous!"

* * *

Yue tried to push Seiji off of her, but to no avail as he got closer to her. Her thoughts ran inside her head during this situation, 'I can't believe this is happening. Seiji…likes me?' Her heart was racing the moment she smelled his cologne and blushed even more, 'Wait a minute! There's something strange going on. It's all too sudden. I mean Seiji's a nice guy and all, but I haven't done anything that would attract him to me. I'm nowhere near as attractive as Nodoka or Haruna, nor as developed as them. And I'm so under-developed for a fifteen year old.' 

She shook her head after thinking about this, 'No, this isn't right! I don't want him to think of him and me like this! Nodoka's in love with him; I can't do this! I…there's Nodoka's feelings to consider.' She then felt his right hand go behind her head to bring her closer to him.

She blushed now that they were closer; close enough to kiss. She saw the look in Seiji's eyes that showed a lusting for her, and that caused a shiver to go down her spine. She thought as her thoughts were swimming, 'Ohhh, would a fifteen year old guy have that look in his eyes when he's about to kiss someone? There's something wrong here! Seiji's not like this!'

She couldn't argue as she closed her eyes, as Seiji's lips became close to hers. Her hands were on his chest when she tried to push him off, but they stayed there just holding him up. She thought as a stray tear started to form, 'I…I…I can't…Seiji…if you're in there…please…stop…'

But before she could let it in, she opened her lone eye on the still on TV, and saw that near the areas to where the other groups were, three Negi's were there, but she also saw another Seiji walking with Negi and Laz. 'What the…?', she screamed in her head.

She immediately pushed 'Seiji' off and shouted, "W-WHO ARE YOU?" But then she was a little surprised to see that Seiji's hand were still holding onto the back of her head, while his arm were stretched out.

Seiji's skin changed color to reveal a light gray, his eyes glowing yellow, and his teeth turning jagged sharp and black as he spoke, "Why I'm Seiji, Yue. How about a little smooch?" And then suddenly, Negi popped up with the same physical attributes that this Seiji had, only sprawled like an animal ready to pounce on it's prey. He snickered, "I wouldn't mind a peck myself."

Yue was startled and in terrified shock, but heard Nodoka waking up as she groaned, "That was strange…I thought I saw three Negi's all at once." She then looked at the scene with Yue and the fake Seiji and Negi Creatures, now turning their attention to her. The fake Seiji drew his hands from Yue and he and 'Negi' pounced at Nodoka, who nearly screamed. The Creatures said in unison, "Give me some Sugar!" But just then, Yue ran towards the Seiji and Negi imposters, and smacked them both hard with a book to the head.

The creatures were sprawled on the ground, as the three girls looked at them. Nodoka asked "D-Did you kill them?" Yue, looking a little peeved, responded, "Relax, they're just fakes.. It took me a while just to figure it out." The creatures then gave a V sign and stated, "Mission Failed: that's all for Seiji/Negi, Folks." They then dissolved into gray mist and disappeared. The only thing left of them both, were two little paper dolls.

The two girls were a little confused by this, but then raced out the door, but not before Fuko jumped on to Nodoka's shoulder.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

At that instant, the other doubles realized that the fake Seiji had combusted as they raced into the lounge together. The girls raced after them, in hopes to snatch a kiss or two. When they all met in the lounge, they saw not only Laz, but three Negis.

Ayaka couldn't be happier as she blushed with a smile, "Three Negis?" Fei Ku asked, "Which is real?" Then Fuka shouted, "Well, we ain't about to let anyone kiss Laz, that's Fumika's prize!" Fumika shouted in embarrassment, "Fuka!" Nodoka and Yue had arrived and saw the scene; she then pointed out to everyone, "Be on your guard. They might be some fakes that Asakura concocted."

Fei Ku shouted as she and Kaede pounced, "Alright! Any one will do, so pucker up!" Kaede had gotten behind the first Negi, who was Yagi, and Fei Ku kissed him.

Suddenly, a huge explosion popped into the room, indicating that it was a fake. The girls raced around the place, trying to find the fakes from the real ones. The Fake Laz ran into the next room, however, he didn't expect the real Laz to pop up. After the boys had checked outside for anything, they had returned inside. Laz smirked, "Okay, your mission is done." Then, the paper double poofed back to normal as it floated to the ground.

It was around that time that the Narutaki twins popped up, and Fuka jumped from behind him. She then did a strange rope tying technique, that bound him. Laz struggled, shouting hysterically, "Hey! Fuka! What are you doing?" Fuka looked at him for a moment, and was convinced as Fumika stopped nearby. "Alright, Fumika! He's the real one!" Fumika just looked even more nervous, but then took a deep breath, "Okay, here it goes…."

Makie had rounded the corner to find Negi, or his double, but then stopped as she noticed Negi. She looked at him and saw him holding his staff, and picking up a piece of paper. Negi groaned, "Should have known this would cause trouble." But then Makie pointed and ran to him, "Yeah, Negi!" surprised by this, Negi saw Makie run and jump at him, and then out of instinct, caught her in his arms.

Ayaka had finally caught up with her Negi, or Hogi, and she grabbed him lightly. "Gotcha, Negi-sensei.", she said to him lovingly, and looked at him. Logically, if the ones that Fei Ku and Makie went after were doubles, then this had to be the real Negi. She looked at him, and in her mind, there was no mistake…he was the real Negi-sensei. She went in to close the gap between them and simply said, "Here goes nothing, Negi sensei…"

She kissed him, but the result was another explosion, with her shouting, "I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

**Back with Nodoka and Yue

* * *

**

The two of them were running around, trying to find the real Seiji, with Fuko perched on Nodoka's shoulder. Nodoka had noticed the little fuzzy, whatever it was, but didn't mind it. In fact, she thought the little creature was cute; and for it to be a pet of Seiji's, that made it even more welcome.

However, Yue was fuming on the inside, as she blushed, 'I'm not gonna let all my work ruined by a fifteen year old kid. And a fake, perverted one, at that. And here I am, giving Nodoka advise on her love life…', she shook her head to clear her thoughts, 'I was such a dope…No, a moron.'

It was just as they ran; Fuko's ears perked up and jumped off of Nodoka's shoulder. She stopped to notice that, "Hey, wait!" and went off to find him, with Yue stopping and going after Nodoka, "Nodoka! You're going the wrong way." Fuko stopped in front of Seiji, who was coming in as he stretched, "Sheesh, it's quieter than a graveyard out there." He then looked down and saw Fuko. He scowled, "I thought Laz told you to wait in our room."

Nodoka ran into the room, and then stopped as she slightly blushed to see who five feet from her was. "Seiji…", she said in surprise. Yue stopped around the corner, to give the two a little privacy.

When Seiji came in, he didn't expect was to find Nodoka to appear to him like this. At first he was a little surprised by this, remembering what had happened this afternoon. He had disregarded the whole thing from what happened that afternoon, but there was something that made Seiji hold his tongue and bring back his memory when he looked into Nodoka's eyes.

Back in the control room, Chisame and Asakura were having a major breakdown, until Chamo spoke up. "Big Sisters!", Chamo yelled, getting both Chisame and Asakura turned to their ermine companion and partner in crime. He then pointed at the three screens, "It's the real big brothers! Negi's got his wand!" everyone was rustling with anticipation on the three girls to go in and make their move on the three boys.

* * *

**Back with Nodoka and Seiji

* * *

**

"Se-Seiji…", Nodoka whispered as she blushed at him.

"What is it Nodoka?", Seiji asked her, still feeling a little flustered around her.

"I-I'm sorry about this afternoon.", she bowed apologetically to him, "I know it was a bit sudden. I'm sorry for burdening you with that…" realizing what she meant, he shook his head in response to that, and apologized to her as well,

"It's alright, Nodoka. It was just a bit…sudden, that's all." He scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing for some odd reason to him, "I'm grateful to know that you feel that way…" he then took a deep breath; not knowing if she would get heartbroken by his answer. "But I'm…I'm just not sure about how I feel right now…" he then looked at her with a hopeful smile, "At least for now we can be friends, until I know how I feel. Is that okay with you?"

She looked at him surprised, and inside she was so happy that he didn't hate her. She blushed as she gave him a big grin, "Sure." Yue sighed as she groaned, 'Sheesh. All that trouble for nothing? I like the fake one better.' "Great. Now, would you like me to escort you back to your room?", he asked, leading the way. Nodoka nodded, "P-please."

Seiji began to walk forwards, but thanks to a little chimera named Fuko, he tripped. Nodoka was slow to move and thus she turned around and saw Seiji fall at her, landing beneath him. As he fell on top of her, his lips were over hers. Both realized this as they both went wide eye, but then

Makie then smirked at Negi and smiled, "Sorry, Negi. But this is something I wanted to do." And then she pressed her lips to his, surprising Negi.

Fumika jumped forward to Laz, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Suddenly, the circle outside glowed, but this time, electricity started to crackle. Inside the control room, three cards appeared in front of Chamo. Asakura and Chisame were a little surprised by this, but Chamo shouted, "Alright! Not only did we get a Pactio card for a Mage, but also two…count'em, TWO Alchemic Pactio Cards! These two cards are priceless!" After hearing that, Asakura just beamed, "Alright!" Chisame, not knowing how to act from this, just shyly went, "Uh, yeah."

* * *

**Back in the Lounge

* * *

**

Both felt a little embarrassed, but then Seiji carefully got back to his feet, and then helped her up and the two apologized, "I'm sorry", the two said to each other, but then heard footsteps heading towards them. They both got up and bowed to each other apologetically, and ran for it.

Negi and Laz were walking into the Lounge, feeling a little disoriented from their forced kiss on themselves. The two looked at each other and asked in unison, "You too?" The two boys groaned, thinking that this was going to be one headache of a day for tomorrow if Asuna found out.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Powerful Discovery; Never-ending Spell**


	25. Powerful Discovery

**Negima** **Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Powerful Discovery; New Enemies

* * *

****Arashi** **Mountain Hotel**

**The Next Morning

* * *

**

The girls from class 3-A were gathered around Nodoka, Fumika, and Makie as they got a glimpse at their prizes. They had each received a Tarot card with their picture, and each one was different.

With Nodoka's, she was dressed in a frilly white dress, with a skirt ending at the bottom of her knees, with black trimming. She also wore a skin tight black turtleneck shirt underneath a hooded coat with a ruby broach, and puffy shoulders and the trim on the sleeves on the shoulders and wrists were black. She also had a bronze breastplate strapped on the front and on the back of her was a white bunny backpack. She also wore black stockings that went all the way up and white shoes, with black soles and bronze ankle guards. She also had gloves on with on the front appear to be a sort of Magic circle, with an eye within a pyramid. She was smiling in the picture, holding up a red and gold book, and on her sides were two blue and gold books floating.

Makie's was of her in a gymnastic pose. She was wearing a classical gymnastic outfit, pink long-sleeved one-piece and heelless slippers, but it was embroiled with a dark pink glyph like design. She also had a pink ribbon that she seemed to use it like a whip.

And finally, Fumika's was hers in the same ninja outfit and she was in a pose of her in a crouched battle stance that she and her sister had on, only a few changes were shown to it. She had a ninja glove on her left hand that went up to her shoulder, and that her scarf blew to her left side. And in her hand she held a small scroll with strange rune symbols on it.

Konoka was in tears of joy as she saw Nodoka's card first. She asked starry eyed, "Nodoka, would you let me hold it?" blushing a little, Nodoka complied and Konoka looked at the card in her hand. She whimpered with joy, "I knew you would get a card like this. Though I didn't know it would work with Seiji or Laz." Yue shook her head, "To see you react to such material possessions, oih."

Konoka then gave the card back to Nodoka, only to have Makie jump at Nodoka and rub her cheek to cheek, "Sooo, you and Seiji got a little lip action later last night, eh?" Nodoka blushed deeply at that as she simply stuttered, "Ah…um…well…I, uh…"

Just then, Shizune sensei stepped up and stated to everyone that they get ready for the Free Activity Day, which was today. The girls all chimed at this as they started to go to their rooms to get ready. But before that, Ayaka stepped up to Nodoka and Makie, and with her flowery background, she determinedly smirked at them, "Nodoka, Makie! I congratulate you both on a victory well done. From this day on, I'm labeling you both as my official rivals in love!" And walked off.

Makie raised an eyebrow at this as she pointed out to Nodoka, "But I thought you were going for Seiji's heart." Nodoka just sweat dropped as she said, "Um, yeah…well, I'm gonna go get ready for the Free Activity day." And with that, ran off to the hall way.

All the while she slowed down and looked at the card; it was the definite proof of what had happened last night was real. She blushed slightly as she stopped and held the card close to her chin, 'Proof of my….', she gulped as she blushed again, '…my first kiss, with Seiji…' she couldn't help it, but her smile broadened, 'I feel like I'm on cloud nine.'

But then she stopped as she heard voices coming from around the corner. She stopped and hid to look over, surprised to find Negi-sensei, Seiji, Laz, and the little creature from last night, to be in an argument with Asuna, Asakura, Chisame, and what appeared to be a green haired girl, dressed in a maid's outfit, and a little white ermine.

Asuna also seemed to be holding up a few cards; a copy of Fumika's, Makie's, and her own card, along with a few botched up cards. She then heard her shout out, "How could you guys do this? I thought we agreed to make the whole Magic and Alchemy secret kept secret?"

It was then that Laz spoke up, "But, Asuna…!"

"I can't believe those girls! Pulling something like that…!" She then looked at Negi, Seiji, and Lazarus, fixing them with a glare that made her looked like she was possessed. This certainly freaked all three of them out as she shot-pointed at Negi and stated, "Negi! You're supposed to be our teacher for crying out loud!" She then pointed to Laz and Seiji and shouted, "And you two! You're supposed to be respective employees of the Library, and gentlemen no doubt!" she then fumed some more, "Just because you boys are our age as us doesn't mean that they should treat you like some kind of…male meat products."

The boys looked at her with that comment about the 'male meat', feeling that somehow they were a bit…insulted at that part. However, Setsuna made things worse when she blurted out, "Kagurazaka," Setsuna stated, trying to quell this fight, "I agree that it was inappropriate…but I do not believe that your motives are entirely pure in wanting to debate on them with this competition." Asuna looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she asked, "Excuse me?"

Seiji then smirked as he stated, "Oh, come on, Asuna. It's pretty obvious that you're jealous of Makie for getting in a kiss on Negi."

Asuna just went bug eye and almost choked at that statement. She then waved her arms furiously at Seiji as she yelled, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!", dodging the question, she then pointed at Seiji and said, "And You! What about Nodoka? She's your partner now, right?"

It was then that Seiji yelled out, while grabbing his head, "AARRGH! I KNOW! THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HER INVOLVED IN THIS! I THOUGHT THE PACTIO ONLY WORKED FOR WIZARDS!" It was then that his attention was turned to Chamo and he pointed at him, "IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

Chamo, who shrunk by this on Asakura shoulders, who also shrunk back, simply stated, "Calm down there, kiddo. I didn't mean to do it." Chisame, not caring about it, shrugged, "What's done is done." Setsuna was equally amazed though, "I didn't know that Alchemic Pactios were even possible."

Chamo then decided to explain, "Well, here's my theory in a nutshell: both Magic and Alchemic energies come from the energy around us. Our bodies and minds focus that energy and use it to whatever we need it to be used in. However, for normal people, they're blank slates, unable to focus that energy. That's what the Pactio does…it temporarily 'imprints' them with that ability. And in some way, the Alchemic way works the same way, but within the Laws of Equivalency. The Alchemist makes them their partner with the Probationary contract, giving them the power and Alchemic artifact of choice they need." He then made a smooch at Seiji, "And they get a Smooch on the lips from their respective partner. Ya see? Equivalent Exchange; they get to become Alchemists, they get a smooch."

Just then, Seiji grabbed him with his automail hand and started to squeeze the life out of him, "Make one more quirk at what happened last night, and you're gonna be the grossest example of squishy road kill, Vermine Ermine." Chamo could only squeal out as he was trying to escape Seiji's grasp, "SEVERELY SEVERE ANIMAL ABUSE!"

Nodoka was just standing there, trying to make some sense of the situation. She looked clueless at this as she thought, 'Everyone, including Negi-sensei and Seiji, are talking about Magic, something called Alchemy, and are having a conversation with an ermine.' However, she stayed behind the edge of the hallway and continued to listen to the conversation.

Seiji just rubbed his temple as he simply stated, "Alright then, we've just got to keep Nodoka and the other two out of the loop. I mean, come on, they're only normal girls; they don't know anything about the kind of fights we get into." Negi nodded and absentmindedly blurted out, "That and Asuna's a regular girl, too." She then gave him another possessed death glare as she stated, "I think it's a little late for that, eh, Negi?"

Negi sighed as he grimaced at that. It was then that Chamo spoke up, "It's a shame though. Their cards look pretty powerful." He then pulled out what appeared to be a copy of Asuna's card, "Oh, by the way, Big sis…here's a copy of your card."

Asuna raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why would I need it? It's only for communication, right?"

Chamo shook his head as he explained to her, "That's not entirely true. If Negi or Seiji ain't around, you can use it to unleash your weapon and armor. That should at least allow you to defend yourself in an emergency until either one of them arrive. In order to unleash the weapon, simply hold the card and say 'Adeat' and to put it away again, repeat the process but say 'Abeat' instead. For the armor, just say 'Adeat Armorex', and to put it back, say 'Abeat Armorex'."

She looked at the ermine skeptically for a moment before taking the card from him and doing as he instructed. She moaned, "I really don't want to, but alright. ADEAT AND ADEAT ARMOREX!"

At once, the card vanished becoming instead her Victorian swordswoman armor and weapon, the giant fan she had so effectively used to dispatch the demons when Konoka was kidnapped. She couldn't help but smile at this as she looked at herself, seeing the armor and fan sword in tow. Asuna seemed absolutely thrilled by this latest development. She grinned as she stated in a cheerful tone, "Wow! This rocks; I'm like a wizard."

Chamo then spoke in a monk tone, probably to add effect to this, "Use it well, my apprentice."

Before she could hear anything more, Nodoka decided to walk off to see if what she heard was correct. She looked at her card as she stopped in the hallway and asked herself, 'I'm not sure I understood…but this is more than just a card?' She then absently said the word, "A-ADEAT."

And then suddenly, the card sparked with blue sparks, and then they erupted in blue lightning. Nodoka was startled by this as she let go of the card. The lightning and light then died out as Nodoka turned and saw a book, colored red and gold was floating in front of her, with the title, Diarium Ejus. A little surprised by it, she was hesitant to reach for it, but then she lightly took it and was surprised by this.

She was still amazed by it as she held it in her hands, "Whoa. The card turned into a book…that's strange." She couldn't help but slightly blush at the book, 'It's beautiful…' when she opened the book, she noticed that the pages were all blank, 'the inside is snow white. There's nothing to read in it.' Then suddenly, something began to form on the right side; a moving circle that glowed blue. The circle had an eye inside a pyramid and circling the pyramid were runes, probably Latin.

She stared in bewilderment as on the other page, words and pictures began to form. She read the date and realized something, 'Oh, I get it…it's a picture diary.' But then the words and picture became clear, and then she saw what the picture was. It was her, wearing a silk cloth wrapped around her like a towel, that nearly fumbled off her, but was held up by Seiji, who was kissing her deeply along with her. And the passage said:

_APRIL 24TH, WEDNESDAY._

_LAST NIGHT, SEIJI KISSED ME. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH._

_AHHHH….IT WAS AN ACCIDENT TODAY,_

_BUT SOMEDAY I HOPE TO HAVE A TRULY ROMANTIC KISS….LIKE THIS._

After seeing this passage and the picture, Nodoka was blushing deeply and to her ears. Her heart was pounding at this, realizing what she was reading. She stuttered at this, "W-W-W-W-W-What?"

"What's going on, Nodoka?"

Nodoka was a little startled by that and turned to see who it was while covering the Diary's passage. She saw it was Yue, walking up to her and Nodoka stuttered, "OH, Y-Yue…" Yue shook her head as she stopped to her, "You know, if you space out, Haruna's definitely liable to go on the rampage again." Nodoka sweat dropped at that, but then she heard a chime in her head.

She felt it strongly towards the book and looked at the pages. The passage and picture was gone, but the rune circle still turned, as if scanning something in. Nodoka was a little surprised at what she saw appear in the book. It was Yue, laying down and looking annoyed at what appeared to be Seiji.

_APRIL 24TH, WEDNESDAY_

_YUE._

_TERRIBLE DAY LAST NIGHT. THE FAKE SEIJI CAME ON TO ME IN FRONT OF NODOKA WHEN SHE WAS OUT._

_HE ACTUALLY TRIED TO FORCE HIMSELF ON ME._

_IT WAS THE HEIGHT OF STUPIDITY._

After seeing that passage, Nodoka sweat dropped in worry, and slammed the book shut. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Yue as she peaked over Nodoka's shoulder, "What book is that?" She got a good look at the cover and her interest was peaked, "Latin, eh? That's rare." Not wanting to tell her about what she read, Nodoka tried to steer her away from it, "Well, uh, you see, Yue…it's well…"

Yue raised an eyebrow as she asked and stated, "Are you hiding that book from me? That's cold. Hiding that book and keeping things from me." Nodoka, really getting worried, grabbed her head while still holding on to the book, 'AAAHHH! What do I tell her? I can't tell her about the book! The book and everything to do with it!'

Just then, Haruna popped up and charge kicked the two. She was dressed in a yellow shirt with a blue hooded sweat jacket, black jeans and blue skirt. She cheerfully yelled at the two, "HEY THERE! WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING, SPACING OUT UP HERE?! HURRY UP AND GET READY ALREADY!"

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Negi and Seiji were sneaking up out of there, along with Chamo and Fuku on both their respective shoulders. Negi was dressed in a white and red hooded sweater, with brown cargo pants and his usual brown sneakers. Seiji was wearing a black shirt with a red imprint of the symbol on his red jacket's back, blue jeans, a red jean jacket, and black and white sneakers. But this time, he wore biker gloves, but kept his left hand out of sight.

Negi asked before he grabbed the letter, "Hey, Seiji. Where's Lazarus?" Seiji simply answered, "He's gonna be with Ayaka and the cheerleader's groups for the day." He chuckled a bit as he answered, "It seems he still feels a little nervous around Fumika from…well, you know…"

Negi nodded at that and remembered that Fumika kissed him, "I guess he's going over a mullet over that."

The two boys and furry creatures headed back downstairs towards the lobby. They did their best in their attempt to avoid the cluster of girls searching for them rather carefully by taking the back door out and heading out to the meeting place that Negi and Asuna had picked out.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

The two boys waited patiently for a while, but from the look of it, Seiji was getting pretty impatient at the moment. But before Seiji was about to complain, someone called out their names, "Negi! Seiji!" The two turned around and found that Asuna was there. She was dressed in an orange and white long-sleeved shirt, Dark blue jeans, and black combat boots with the top covered by the jean legs, and a belt looped around her waist like a shawl.

But unfortunately she was not alone, as the four saw Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, Setsuna, and unsuspecting Konoka. Each of the girls were wearing a cute oufit, though Seiji saw that Nodoka was wearing a white and purple ensemble, looking as shy as ever. However, Setsuna was still wearing her uniform, but still carried with her the concealed sword, should trouble come around.

Seiji was about to shout out something due to him about to lose his temper, but to prevent that, Negi simply put on a smile, stepped in front of him, and said cheerfully, "Whoa! Everyone's wearing such cute outfits!"

Seiji just slapped himself in the face as he thought as he walked over to Asuna, 'Stupid Negi…cute outfits? This isn't the time for this, Negi.' As soon as he was close enough to Asuna, Seiji asked with a twitchy eye and vein throbbing on his forehead, 'Asuna?' She waved apologetically and stated, "Sorry, but Para busted me when I was making my way out and it was difficult not to tell her the truth without making it sound like Negi and I were on a date."

Just then, Haruna, being openly forward stated with a not so knowing smile and nearly shouted hysterically at Seiji and Negi, "Hey, Guys! You're going somewhere with that map, right? Take us with you."

Both Negi and Seiji couldn't blame her for that, so Negi, who had come up, and said, "Ok…but we have to lose them somehow. We can't take them all to the temple with us; it would just be too awkward." Negi turned his attention to them and then smiled, "Okay, you can come with us." The girls all shouted with glee, and surprisingly, Fuku jumped off of Seiji's shoulder and landed on Nodoka's, snuggling up to her.

She giggled a little from the creature's affection, and Seiji smiled at that, "Looks like you made a new friend there, Nodoka." Nodoka slightly blushed at that, as Haruna forcefully nudged her as she whispered, "This is great, Nodoka. If you get nice with the pet, you're a shoe-in for Seiji's heart." Nodoka blushed at that embarrassingly, catching Fuku's attention.

Nodoka looked at Seiji, who had eventually calmed down and was talking to Ako. Somehow Ako noticed the vein and twitching eye that Seiji had and asked him if he was feeling alright. He merely said he had one too many coffee drinks thanks to a silly game his brother had tricked him into. Nodoka couldn't help but giggle at him, but then looked at the book she had now. 'I got this book ever since…', she blushed as she remembered what happened last night, but shook it off, 'Maybe Seiji knows something about this.'

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

The whole gang of Group 5 wondered around the streets around the inn. It was during the look-around that the two boys noticed that Kyoto was very different, much more natural, showing only a few signs of the modern world. At least in the areas that they were visiting, a lot like Wales mixed in with Seiji's hometown of Rush Valley.

The girls all seemed to be happy, looking at the various goods on sale, or enjoying the day. Even Haruna smirked as she cupped her chin and said her thoughts out loud, "Mmm Hmm, is it just me, or do I detect the scent the aroma of Love in the air?" She smiled, seeing Negi look around, accompanied by Asuna, who seemed to be getting closer to Negi but tried to make it look like she wasn't interested in him. Konoka was pulling Setsuna playfully around the place, with Setsuna looking as nervous as ever.

Yue, however exasperated, sighed and simply said, "It's just you, Haruna."

But what really caught her eye, was Seiji talking to a very nervous Nodoka. Haruna sighed as she growled in frustration, "Come on, Nodoka…what happened to the fire from yesterday? What happened to the new Nodoka we saw declaring her love for the boy to whom she decided to give his heart to?" However, for Nodoka, she had things on her mind other than being so nervous about being near Seiji, and having his pet on her shoulder.

She was seemingly looking at the book that she had now discovered one important factor of it…it had the ability to hack inside someone's head, and read their thoughts. Seiji walked and looked over towards Negi and Asuna, asking them about something. It was then that she looked at the book and opened it, after she said Seiji's name. It was then that the strange Rune circle moved again, and on the page showed a picture of her in a cute pose. She blused a little as she read the entry.

_SEEING HER WITH THAT OUTFIT ON, NODOKA LOOKS PRETTY CUTE. _

Nodoka went wide eye and blushed at this. Fuku was also a little surprised, knowing that Nodoka knew of her gift now. But then both were interrupted as someone called out…

"What's Wrong, Nodoka?", she yelped and jumped in surprise by that, and saw it was Seiji. He had just come back from Negi and Asuna's planning, but Nodoka turned around sharply, hiding the book from him.

"N-Nothing", she chirped, but then an idea struck her as she looked at the book, 'P-Perhaps…if I use this, will I be able to read Seiji's true feelings about me?"

"S-Seiji?", she asked him as she turned to face him. Seiji turned around to Nodoka and asked, "Yeah?" Catching his attention, she let out a cute giggle and smiled at him. Raising an eyebrow in complete denseness and slightly blushing, he asked, "What is it, Nodoka?" Nodoka turned back to the book for a moment, with her back turned to Seiji as she read:

_NODOKA'S SMILING FACE IS SO PRETTY…BUT I DON'T THINK I COULD HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL HER THAT. _

She went wide eye at that as she blushed, realizing what he had thought, 'AAAHHHH, w-w-w-what do I do now?' She then decided to try something else. With Seiji still turned at her she went for it. "Seiji…", she then did a little curtsy with her skirt.

Seiji then blushed a little more, and asked, "Eh, yeah?" She then did a turn back to the book and read the next passage.

_AGH! THIS IS SUCH A PAIN…IF I LIKE HER, I SHOULD JUST TELL HER ALREADY, INSTEAD OF GETTING NERVOUS AROUND HER! _

She blushed at this; she hadn't realized it at all but….he was just as shy around her just as she was around him. However, this didn't go unnoticed by the two of them; Chamo had kept his eye on Nodoka, and found out that she had discovered the card's power as well as her own. Realizing what she was doing, Chamo decided to hack into the book and fool around a little. He hacked onto the wavelength and his thoughts that Nodoka misinterpreted as Seiji's, and appeared in the book.

_GOODNESS GRACIOUS, NODOKA'S SUFFERING FROM LABOR. _

Going wide eye and blushing, she shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After clearing her head, and everyone thinking that she saw a bug or some snake, Nodoka went back to the diary and read an interesting passage.

_NODOKA IS SUCH A PLEASANT AND NICE PERSON, LIKE NODOKA, I… _

…suddenly, Seiji was too far from range as the alchemic energies were interrupted. Nodoka lowered her head in disappointment as she whined, "And I wanted to read the rest of it, too…" it was then that Nodoka, and the still clueless Seiji, just looked at each other, and laughed at the nervous tension.

It was after the nervous laugh was over, Haruna called out to them and the two teens noticed that everyone was moving towards an arcade, something that seemed rather out of place.

* * *

**Spencer's Arcade

* * *

**

There was a strange machine in front of the arcade, and it had the sign saying 'print club' written on the side in kanji. In truth, the boys knew what it was in some way, after hearing about it on the way to Japan. Without a word of explanation Negi was the first to be shoved inside next to Asuna, with Chamo nestled between the two oblivious lovebirds, with an unlit cigarette, much to Asuna's dislike.

Usually with such devices as these, the two boys expected four flashes, but only one was done; the two nervous teens moved outside to wait and after a few moments. Asuna approached the slot in the side of machine before coming back and showing it to me. It appeared to be a sticker with their photo.

Seiji and Nodoka watched, but then she noticed his confusion. Seiji raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What just happened?" She decided to elaborate about it and spoke up, "It's a tradition.", she said, catching his attention, "You take these print club photos and stick them in an album to commemorate things."

Now understanding, Haruna forcefully pushed the two stunned teens in there and then took a photo with him and her, with Fuku nestled in between of them. And then a series of more photos with the other girls, and one where they were all squeezed in together.

Afterwards the whole group wandered into the arcade after Haruna persistently, annoyingly, and agonizingly insisted that she wanted to get some of the 'rare cards' found only there in Kyoto, in a special RPG card game that was pretty hit top in all of Tokyo's teen world.

She waved Negi over, "Hey, Negi! over here and give this game a try!" Negi asked Seiji over, but he nodded his head in a negative, not wanting to play anything for a while. Negi didn't recognize the game until he got a good look at it; it was the same game that he had seen Haruna and the others play on the bullet train. Haruna, persistently getting Negi to play, he had a go at the game.

A while later, Negi was winning at this game and won a few rare cards, whom he gave to a begging Haruna, who wanted them. It was only a while later, that a boy around Seiji and Negi's age arrived. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, shoes, a black jacket, and a white button up shirt, revealing a little of his chest and a cross pendant. He was Caucasian, built pretty good, and from the look of it, had long black unkempt hair tied in a ponytail, much like Negi, and was wearing a cap over his head.

At first Negi had the upper advantage in this game, but then the newcomer started winning steadily, using a greater knowledge of the game. Using some quick thinking and more than a little luck, Negi was able to pull off a move that he nor anyone else around wasn't expecting, a card called Self Destruct, and took them both out of the game.

The new guy smirked as he turned to Negi and his friends, "Hmm…not bad, but you still have a long way to go as a wizard Negi Springfield."

It was then that Negi raised an eyebrow in surprise as he asked, "H-How did you know my name?" The boy pointed at the screen before leaving and said, "You typed your name into the game, you dope."

With that he sped off, leaving Negi to wonder why it was something seemed a little 'off' about him. Seiji, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow of suspicion about him; something seemed a little off to him completely. It was after that; Haruna took over, working on her quest to claim even more of the rare cards.

Everyone else, aside from Negi, Seiji, and Asuna, focused their attention on the game and the trio then and there decided that perhaps now was the time to slip away and return to their mission at hand. Before the trio left, Setsuna gave them a reassurance that she would keep an eye out for Konoka, and with that they made their way out of there.

* * *

**Behind the Arcade

* * *

**

The strange boy walked into the shadows and smirked, "It's just as you figured…their names were Negi Springfield and former Seiji 'Elric'Crevantes."

Then a familiar voice boomed out with the same kind of disgusting laugh as before. It was the monkey woman, dressed in a skimpy priestess kimono; she evilly smirked, "So the sons of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, and the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric are protecting Ojou-sama?" she chuckled even more as ominous shadows, revealing a drop-dead gorgeous woman in her twenties, with pale skin, raven black hair that reached her back, and wore a black dress that showed off her cleavage, black high heel boots, and black gloves that reached her shoulders. The other one was a fat, bald man wearing a black jumpsuit, boots and wristbands. He had sort of a dumbfound look on his face and was drooling while the woman smiled a wicked smile.

Next to them was the same Shinmi school girl, but dressed in a black version of what she wore yesterday, and her hair went from blonde to dark brown. Next to her was a boy no older than sixteen but looked quite ripped for his age; with long green hair and golden eyes. He was wearing sole-less shoes exposing his toes, black combat pants, a black tank top, and battle ready fingerless gloves. Next to them was the same boy from the mines that accompanied Lust. A boy around fifteen, wearing a black leather and armored tight jumpsuit with his shoulders exposed, a hood on the back, a sash around his waist ending at his knees, black combat boots, and a samurai sword strapped to his back. He was pale but had short but shaggy silver blonde hair on his head and had the scariest ice blue eyes ever, along with an emotionless face.

The Monkey woman smirked as she sneered, "Last time you caught us off guard, but this time…prepare to pay for it…with your lives."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Trouble for Two; the Never-Ending Spell **


	26. The NeverEnding Spell

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Trouble for Two; the Never-Ending Spell

* * *

****Outside

* * *

**

The three teens, Asuna, Negi, and Seiji, and two pets were out of sight and outside, heading straight for the station. But before they did, they bumped into Reina, who was sporting a long sleeved green shirt with gold trim on the collar, a white skirt that reached to her ankles, and two black shoes. She waved to them as she smiled, "Hey guys."

The trio stopped as Asuna arched an eyebrow as she asked, "What's up, Reina? What are you doing here?" Seiji scratched the back of his head as he stated, "Well, when I told Hughes where we were going today, he kind of said to bring Reina along." Asuna turned to him, and back to Reina, then smirked, "Alright, then let's get going."

And with that, they were off, but not out of sight as someone looked over behind a telephone pole. It was Nodoka as shy as ever; she had caught Seiji and the others sneaking off when no one was looking and was quite puzzled at this. She decided out of concern and worry for them to follow them and not be seen.

* * *

**Back at the Arcade

* * *

**

Back at the arcade, Haruna, Yue, and Konoka were still playing their Magic card game, while Setsuna watched over them on the sidelines. However, the game the girl's were playing had picked up a huge crowd and soon more teens were watching the trio. Setsuna smiled as she saw Konoka's face once more, with a bright and happy smile. Setsuna then thought, 'She looks happy…since she's come to Mahora, she's made a lot of friends: Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san, Seiji-sama…and became a lot more cheerier.'

Her smile then lost a little strength as she then thought, 'Of course, she knows nothing of the world of Magic and Alchemy…the most important think is to let her live in peace like she is now.' She then frowned as she knew what else to do once they got back to Mahora; she knew they had become too close on this field trip, and once they returned, she would continue to watch her in the shadows.

She then pulled out of her back pocket what appeared to be a paper Omnyu Doll, similar to what she had given Negi last night. "In the meantime, I think the others will be okay.", but then she started to chant, 'But I can't help but worry…'

* * *

**Train #313

* * *

**

When the three teens had made it to the station without anyone following them, Negi and Seiji just had to breathe a sigh of relief as the train doors closed behind them, signaling the completion of their great escape. Seiji and Reina were sitting down in some empty chairs, considering that the car they were in was empty, and Negi just grabbed on to a rail and turned to Asuna, who was also leaning on a rail next to him.

She was panting somewhat; she too had been a little winded by the run, but by a surprise, she turned to Negi and grinned at him in a conspiratorial fashion. It was pretty obvious that she had enjoyed the thrill of sneaking away from the others. Asuna turned to his way and saw the look of guilt on his face. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Negi?" his attention was finally caught as he asked, "Yes, Asuna?"

She finally asked, "Is something wrong? You look like you're feeling a little guilty."

He sighed at that notion; in truth, he couldn't deny that at all. He felt a little guilty asking her to accompany him and Seiji on this errand, especially when she could have been using this time to have fun. He sighed in response, "Asuna, I'm sorry."

She was a little surprised by that, but listened on, including Chamo, Seiji, Reina, and Fuko, "I'd like to apologize for having you accompany us on such an errand." Asuna had to kind of wonder about that; she wasn't interested in guys her own age, and….she stopped for a moment as she saw him smiling pervertedly at her as he stated, "Hehehehehe, could it be that you and Big Bro here are….MMPH!", he was silenced by Asuna, who stuffed her finger in his face.

She fumed at him, stating, "Look! I don't know what stupid thing you were thinking or saying. But it's perfectly normal to help out once in a while." She then turned to the window, hiding a now small blush forming when she saw Negi's crinkled smile aimed at her. She then turned back with her hands behind her head and simply stated, "Besides…I don't hate anyone who gives it their all. Teen or no teen."

But then Seiji pointed out with a smirk; knowing full well why she wanted to come along…to kick booty and to hang around with Negi, even though she didn't want to believe it herself. "Oh come on, you're a teen too, you know. And the only reason you came along is so that you just want to have the chance to kick some butt, don't ya?"

Asuna just glared at Seiji and just muttered, "Oh, can it, Full-Metal."

At first the train was almost empty; the only people in the car were just them. Unfortunately, unnoticed by them, in the car over, Nodoka was keeping out of sight. She couldn't hear much at all, but no matter what happened, she wouldn't let them out of her sight. She wanted to know more about what was going on, about her book. But then she gulped as she didn't noticed her face heating up and blushing madly…but she wanted to know more about Seiji.

Unknown to her, the same man she had bumped into on the day that she confessed her feelings to Seiji…had come on to the train unnoticed by anyone. He brought up his right hand and flexed the fingers, as if to shoot out a set of claws from his fingernails. He then muttered to himself, "Sorcerer Negi Springfield….Full-Metal Alchemist…Today God's Judgment is upon you."

* * *

**Kansai Train Station

* * *

**

The train had stopped at the station finally and the kids had gotten out of the station, and off in the direction of their eventual destination. It took a little longer than Negi or Seiji would have liked but soon the four teens and two furballs found themselves at the bottom of the long and rather grandiose pathway leading up to where the main temple was located, the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association.

Asuna, a little amazed, crossed her arms and stated, "So, this is the main temple of the Kansai Magic Association…it looks just like the Fushimi Shrine."

"Yeah…but I've got a bad feeling about this.", Seiji stated, grabbing his left arm unconsciously.

Negi turned to everyone, trying desperately to dissuade his, and probably, everyone's fears, hoping that it might help to settle his own.

He smiled and stated to them, "Don't worry Asuna, everyone. All we have to do is deliver this letter and then we have what's left of the day to do whatever we want."

It was then that Asuna crossed her arms and scowled at Negi and Seiji, "Hey! I thought you were going to spend that time looking for clues about your father, or find out anything about the Philosopher Stone."

Negi gulped at that as he simply chuckled nervously, "I was, I mean we were…", he stammered as he tried to get it out, "…but I felt so bad about dragging you about like this on what was supposed to be your day off. Seiji and I discussed about it last night, and we both thought perhaps you'd want to at least spend a little bit of time seeing the sights."

Asuna just stood there, not knowing what to say for a moment. Negi started to worry if he had done something wrong. Then, without warning she suddenly smiled warmly at Negi and stuck out her tongue at him, "Thank you, you idiot."

Negi just looked a little confused by that comment and simply replied, "Um, you're welcome." However, Seiji shook his head at his friend's dense nature as he mumbled, "Negi…you idiot." Reina couldn't help but giggle at this turn of events as they made their way up the stairs.

It was only until they had made it halfway there, that they heard someone cough and they were all at the battle ready. A second later it was followed with what sounded a lot like Setsuna's voice, "I am sorry; it was not my intention to interrupt…"

Confused, everyone looked all around, wondering where exactly the voice could be coming from. It was then that Negi had noticed a small glowing object hovering just above them.

"Um, Setsuna? Is that you?", Negi asked as he raised an eyebrow. "It ain't Foxy Cleopatra, Negi.", Seiji replied in a sarcastic tone.

There was a small flash and in the place of the glowing object a miniature version of Setsuna appeared, dressed in the sort of clothes none of them have ever seen her wear before. But it usually looked like something that a character would wear when someone was doing something like kendo, and wielding a very tiny sword. Asuna seemed even more shocked than I was, and perhaps a little embarrassed as her cheeks were flushed. After all, that's the second time at least that Setsuna has been caught in the middle of something like that.

"What are you?", was all Seiji blurted out as he shouted and pointed at 'Setsuna'.

"I am a double in charge of communication.", she then politely bowed at them as she stated, "But you can call me Mini-Setsuna." Everyone kind of sweat-dropped, but Reina just chirped on how cute the little bugger was. Mini-Setsuna became worried and so sent my double to see what was going on. I should be able to help you out further from here." Not wanting to argue about it, and with the matter decided the six of them began to walk towards the temple, beneath the Shinto gates.

Asuna brought out her card and smirked, "Don't worry; I brought my fan at the ready. ADEAT!" And in a flash, her battle fan was brought out in her hands. Seiji smirked, "Well, then I guess we don't have to wear our monkey suits anymore, right Reina?" She nodded, "Yep." And with that, they clapped their hands together and placed them on their shoulders. And then in a blue electrical show, their clothes had disappeared and in their place were their State Alchemist uniforms.

Chamo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey wait a minute! You mean you were wearing your uniforms the whole time?" the two nodded and he just huffed, "Sheesh, talk about having fun and work at the same time."

Negi was still holding on to his staff, and then everyone charged in when they all jumped from the sides of the gate. Negi, Asuna, and Reina were relieved when they realized they weren't ambushed. However, Seiji sighed in disappointment when he wished for at least some masked assassins.

Not even a little bit of magical attacks rain down on them.

No, in fact the walk down the pathway was completely uneventful, so uneventful in fact that they only thing they saw were just bamboo trees and the walk road. In truth, Negi was surprised somewhat, despite the status of this place as the headquarters of a magic association.

Seiji asked out of curiosity, with his hands at the ready, "Are you sure this is the right place, Negs?" Negi nodded, "I know; it's strange. I'm not even sensing any strange magic, western or eastern."

Even the two boys would have at least expected it to would have more people passing in and out. In Rush Valley, the streets were littered with Automail mechanics and Automailers. Some simply to speak with colleges or rivals, others seeking to spend some time trying to develop new techniques or more advanced equipment.

It was then that Reina spoke up, "You know my granddad always had this saying: 'The greatest danger comes when there is no danger around.'" Asuna turned and asked, "And that meanis?" Chamo chirped, "It means just because that there's no one here, means we shouldn't let our guards down."

That lesson, one that Seiji had learned and seen in action now too many times, especially when it came to training with his step-mom, was one he took to heart at the very moment, and for the rest of his life. It was simply too quiet, this was too simple given their previous actions. Negi, however, refused to believe that they would simply be allowed to walk past without even the smallest attack.

Nonchalantly, he whispered a short spell, using it to score a simple mark upon the stones, reading 'Here' in Elvish. One that no one could notice were no one would not look for it. For now, not wanting to unsettle the others, he and Seiji kept silent as they continued to walk away from the mark. An hour had passed and they continued onward, passing by what seemed to be an endless path of identical gates.

Soon the two boys' suspicions were confirmed as they once again passed the mark Negi had made. They stopped and Negi called out to the others, "Everyone, I think there is something wrong." Seiji nodded as he replied to the others, "Negi marked one of the gate's posts a while ago; we've come back to the same spot!"

There was a moment of silence as the others considered my words. Asuna raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What the heck are you guys talking about?" Then Mini-Setsuna answered, "Is this by any chance…Negi-sensei, Seiji-sama, please come with me." She then turned to the others, "Kagurazaka-san, Reina-san, Chamo-kun, please wait here for a moment."

Asuna shrugged and sat down along with Reina, Chamo moving to 'stand' beside her while Mini-Setsuna and the boys continued onwards at a brisk pace that soon broke into a run.

For a moment Asuna saw that they seemed to be getting further away before suddenly they were right in front of me again and I ran straight into her, ending up lying on top of her in a rather compromising position. Seiji just groaned out loud, "I don't know what it is about today, but for some reason this sort of thing seems to be happening a lot."

Mini Setsuna remained silent as they regained their composure before she moved to float in front of Asuna.

"Kagurazaka-san, let us try to exit from the side." She nodded, "Alright."

However as they did disappear into the bamboo forest, it ended with a similar result. Asuna appeared from the opposite side, crashing into the rail and landing…shock horror, on top of Negi. Once again the two teens went through a few moments of awkward silence before another suggestion was made. They got up and straightened out, but shouted at two particular smiling teens, "IT'S NOTHING ALRIGHT!"

"Big brothers! Let's try and fly our way out!", Chamo shouted.

Negi drew his staff and was about to try one of his spells, when Seiji stopped him called out.

"Wait! I don't know what's going here, but for some reason we keep ending up back where we started no matter which way we go." Asuna nodded, "Yeah, I don't think upwards it going to help all that much." "True.", Reina nodded in agreement to that.

Negi and Seiji turned to Mini-Setsuna, hoping that she might have an explanation for the present predicament.

She looked around and pointed out, "I believe that this is the magic art of the Never Ending Place." Asuna looked a little confused by this, but listened as Mini-Setsuna explained. She told her that they were inside an encapsulated half dome with a radius of about five hundred meters. Anything that attempted to exit the dome would reappear through the opposite side. The only way out was to break the spell by destroying the talismans used to create the loop, unfortunately they were invisible to the naked eye.

Asuna was fuming made as she shouted, "Wonderful. So, how exactly do we get out of here?"

Mini-Setsuna scratched her chin, "If I were able, I could perhaps release the spell from the outside, but given the circumstances I cannot leave Ojou-sama's side. More likely the person or people responsible will make themselves known soon; by defeating them you should be able to make them release the spell."

Unfortunately, the very same people that were hunting them down, were high above the bamboo trees, looking down on them. The same boy that Negi had fought with in the card game was looking down on them, along with the Monkey girl. He just sighed out of disgust as he whined, "This stinks. If they're as powerful as you say they are, then why don't we face them head on."

The Monkey woman just sneered as she disappeared, "Do as you're told, and make sure they don't escape, Kotaru."

Then Asuna cried out, distracting me from my thoughts for the moment, with a look of discomfort, "Oh great…ah!"

She then sprinted off, giving no explanation, leaving everyone confused. Negi being a little more than a little concerned for her, he chased after her, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

**Back Outside the Gate

* * *

**

Nodoka was walking up the steps, after she thought she had finally caught up with them. It wasn't long until she realized that she had lost track of Seiji and the others. She warily looked around, hoping to find them as she brought up a hand to her worried face, "Seiji…where are you?"

It was then that she remembered the book, and opened it up. She had discovered if she called out the name of the person, she could use the book to read their mind that way. But when she opened it, she became even more worried.

The passage was of Negi and Asuna, running around like scared chickens, but with Reina and Seiji looking pretty calm but annoyed.

_UGH! THIS IS ANNOYING; HOW THE HELL COULD WE HAVE GOTTEN STUCK IN A TRAP THIS LAME._

She closed the book and frantically asked herself in worry, "Oh no, what am I gonna do?"

However, she was still unaware of the particular stranger behind her, still keeping in the shadows, but adjusted his sunglasses.

* * *

**Back Inside the Gate

* * *

**

Asuna just kept running, and despite Negi's best efforts, he was unable to close the distance any further. Furthermore, Seiji was sufficiently short of patience as he, along with Reina, Fuku, and Chamo followed slowly behind. Eventually Mini-Setsuna spotted a rest stop and Asuna charged up to it before and Reina vanished in the direction of the ladies facilities, now the two boys finally understood what was going on.

Deciding that, Negi decided to distract himself for a few moments. He looked around, just in case anyone else happened to have gotten trapped here, no matter how unlikely it was.

All he could find was some vending machines, one selling assorted soft drinks, and the other snacks and candies. Sighing, he purchased a drink for himself and after a moment's thought, more for the others. Then, moving to the second machine, he purchased a couple of chocolate bars and sandwiches for everyone. After Asuna had done her business, they all sat together and started to have lunch.

"Ok, we are presently trapped by a spell Negi here nor I know almost nothing about.", Seiji said to everyone, venting out his frustration, "One that he nor I can't apparently break from the inside and the fact that we are essentially cut off from our allies." He then sighed as he threw his empty soda can into a nearby trash bin.

He then sighed as Fuko ate his fruit bar on Seiji's shoulder, "Put simply…we are screwed."

Reina nodded as she lightly drank her soda, "All that leaves is to find the person responsible for casting it in the first place…" "And pummeling them until they agree to release it.", Chamo shouted before Asuna squashed him with her soda can.

Negi nodded at that, but then Asuna just had to openly state out, "I can't believe they're going through all the trouble to do all this to prevent us from delivering one letter."

As much as Asuna puts on a brave front to disguise it, it was pretty obvious to a trained warrior like Seiji knew that she was a tad bit afraid. Even though Negi wasn't as trained as Seiji, he could tell as well. He just kept forgetting that she was just an ordinary Japanese schoolgirl, not a trained warrior. He shrugged it off, 'Still, there isn't a lot I can do about that now.' He groaned internally as he remembered on how this whole thing happened when she got involved.

Seiji just simply shrugged as he finished a Hot Dog, "I suspect it may simply be that they don't want the east and west on good terms."

"But why not? It doesn't make any sense!", Reina said as she stretched her arms out a little. Asuna nodded at that, "Yeah, I mean Ayaka's crush on Negi makes more sense than this."

Forgetting what she just said about Ayaka's crush, Negi simply sighed and answered, "Asuna…these things often don't."

Asuna then finished her sandwich as she asked, "Oh…so is that what's happening between the East and West if this peace letter doesn't get delivered?" Then Chamo sighed as he simply stated, "Then it's gonna be another Ishbal Massacre."

Asuna raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ishbal? What's that?" Seiji simply said, "We'll tell you later, if we get out of here."

Finally, once we had finished our food and were munching away at the candy bars Chamo spoke up, "Hey! Big Bros.! We need to analyze our combat strength about now, there's no way of telling when we might be attacked by those people."

Mini-Setsuna, who had up until now remained silent spoke up in agreement, "I agree with Chamo. It's not safe to let your guard down like this. As I am unable to leave Ojou-sama's side the four of you must be more vigilant than ever to prevent yourselves from being ambushed again."

Sensing that there was no point arguing, Negi finished my dessert before gathering up the rubbish and depositing it into one of the bins and turning to face them, "Ok, what do you suggest?"

Chamo turned to Asuna, "Big Sis, can you try kicking that stone with all your might?"

He pointed to a rather large rock located a little way off from the edge of the rest area. Asuna looked over at the rock, and then back at Chamo, looking a little pensive, "Eh, Won't that hurt?"

"Trust me Ane-san.", Chamo said, looking pretty confident.

Asuna, now looking somewhat skeptical, did as Chamo asked and dropped kicked the rock. A few seconds later, she was hopping about on one leg, holding her foot and cursing up a storm. All of which was directed at Chamo. Chamo, ignoring Asuna's slight.

"All right, big brother! Execute the contract for me."

"30 SECOND CONTRACT EXECUTION! NEGI MAGI. ASUNA KAGURAZAKA."

Asuna felt the flow of power shift as the contract linked her to him. It was still strange to her, but for some reason it seemed much stronger for her than before. She winced though as she felt the power surging in her, 'I am not gonna be able to get use to this.'

"The faint glow you can see is magic power that now covers Big Sis's body.", Chamo explained as he pointed at the rock again, "Try kicking the rock again, the results should be very different."

Asuna glared at him before doing as she was asked. But this time the rock shattered at the impact. This time, her face showed a look of surprise and wonder as Chamo shouted like crazy, "See? You can't loose, even if your opponent is a pro wrestler!"

Mini Setsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke up.

"That appears similar to the Shinmei School's principal of Chi…"

What followed was the biggest explanation of the principals of Chi, followed by a brief debate about the relative advantages and disadvantages of the two methods of channeling force, Chi, Magical Energy, and Alchemic Energy to enhance physical abilities beyond normal capacity.

In truth, Negi, Seiji, Reina and even Chamo knew about this and were about to fall asleep, until Mini-Setsuna broke off the explanation and attacked Asuna with her sword. Asuna brought up her arm to protect herself, "Aaaah!" But then looked at it in surprise a moment later, finding she was unharmed.

"Hey! That didn't hurt at all!", she said in disbelief.

"That is because the magic power covering your body lessened the physical attack.", Mini-Setsuna explained to her, "It is because of that, I was able to leave some of the fighting to you the other day."

"O-k."

Now her attention turned towards Negi and Seiji, "Seiji-sama, from what I've seen of you, you're a skill combatant and a powerful Alchemist at most. Still, Negi-sensei I must ask. How powerful a wizard are you?"

Before Negi could say a word or even Seiji to provide any defense for his friend, Asuna leapt to it, "Negi's really powerful; you don't need to worry about that."

"Oh ho! Big brother graduated from magic school at the top of his class!", Chamo said, boasting on his Big Brother's abilities.

Despite their comments, not entirely true, Negi may have graduated at the top of his class, and knew a decent amount of battle magic spells. Unlike Seiji, he had almost no experience in using them in a combat situation.

Up until now, he had been working of instinct and gut reaction. He did know a few more destructive spells, but he had never had the chance to use them, let alone the single forbidden spell he knew…he remembered that he almost used it during the final fight with Evangeline. although on reflection that was probably foolish considering the sheer power of the spell and the price it demanded, and the fact that it might have killed Evangeline.

It was then that he remembered something…on a flaming battlefield, with hundreds of demon corpses and two lone figures fighting off two remaining demons.

"Negi?", he looked up to see Asuna looking at him, concern evident in her eyes.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I was just thinking…that's all.", he said, not trying to worry anyone. Seiji however, knew what was bugging him; if anyone knew what he had been through when he was four, it was him. The same went for Seiji, considering Negi knew what he went through when he was nine.

"Ok, well I think we should move on. There's no sense in just sitting here waiting for those people from the Kansai Magic Association to come find us. We'd probably be better off looking for them."

She was about to say something else, when there was a large crash behind them all as someone, or rather something landed…it seems that the bad guys had found them. And it was standing right in front of them as everyone was at the battle ready. It was some kind of giant demon spider; no doubt it was some kind of summoned creature or demon like the monkey and bear creatures they had defeated before. Standing atop its back was a lone figure, but rather than the monkey woman from before a different person had taken her place. And more surprisingly, it was the boy that Negi had played the dueling card game, and he was smiling evilly at them.

He then said with vicious canine teeth showing, "Hey, it looks like we're going to be getting that rematch after all…Negi Springfield."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Power of a Western Wizard; God's Right Hand of Destruction**


	27. Power of the West pt1

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Power of the West; God's Right Hand of Destruction Part 1

* * *

****Back at the Arcade

* * *

**

Setsuna's face turned with worry as she realized through Mini-Setsuna on the danger her friends were now in. She silently cursed herself, 'Curses! And I'm not able to help them; less I put Ojou-sama in danger!' She was so caught up in blaming herself, that she didn't notice Konoka popping up in front of her.

"Se-chan, what's wrong?", she asked with a naïve smile on her face, "Why are you spacing out?"

Setsuna's face went into embarrassment as she blushed furiously as she was startled by Konoka, "O-Ojou-sama?" She shook it off as she said, "Wh-What is it?"

Konoka, smiling playfully, grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her towards another sector of the arcade, "Come on, Se-chan, let's go have some fun."

Setsuna, trying desperately to get away from embarrassment, couldn't pull away from her. However, what she didn't notice was behind the arcade machines, and away from anyone's eyesight, the girl Tsukuyomi, who now had light brown hair, dark purple eyes behind her glasses, and now dressed in a long skirted dress that covered her feet, a Gothic Lolita vest that showed her shoulders through black lace, but showed her collar, and two wrist bands. But the oddest thing now was that now that she wore something that exposed her shoulders, on the left side of her shoulder, was a circle tattoo…shaped into a serpent devouring its own tail.

Next to her, standing like he was her boyfriend, was a boy, around nineteen, thin but well built, wearing a black coat that looked like a sorcerer's gown, black pants and boots held together by leather straps and buckles, and a black leather turtle neck with a strap on it. He also wore black fingerless gloves on him and a holster belt, holding two gun like weapons; his fingers and face were shown to be pale white, his hair was chalk white and long enough to reach his shoulder blades, and had a bang cover the left side of his face. But one thing he shared with the girl was that he had the same color of eyes that Tsukuyomi had.

Tsukuyomi giggled as she whispered, "Oh, Se-chan. I love strong women.", she then looked at Konoka as she giggled again, "Oh, Ojou-sama, what a terrible fate you have…to become the next Philosopher Stone."

* * *

**Temple** **Gate**

**Outside the Never-Ending Spell

* * *

**

Nodoka was running around, with a look of worry on her face. She had seen the terrified expressions on Negi-sensei's and Asuna's faces through Seiji's thoughts. She knew now that this book was sort of like a radio, tuning in on the person's thought patterns and memories, but she figured that was all that it could do. She thought frantically out loud, "Oh, what do I do? What do I do?"

She stopped to take a breath, and when she had caught up with it, her face showed a look of worry and hopelessness. She had realized that Seiji and the others were in some kind of danger, and that there was nothing she could do. Just the very thought of not being of any help got her to start becoming depressed as she brought a hand to her mouth, sniffling, "Oh, why? Why am I so useless at times like this?"

But then suddenly, she found a new voice of determination within her as she remembered something, "Wait! That's right!", she turned to the book as she remembered, "This book can read minds…", she opened the book as she spoke up, "Maybe I can use this book to find them."

She called out Seiji's name, and with that, the rune circle on the right side of the book started to glow and slowly spin. At that moment, she picked up a signal, and on the left page a new entry. However, what she saw made her face go wide with shock. On the page, an illustration showed up, looking like something out of Battle Angel: Last Order; it was of Seiji, Reina from work and both of them spotting two outfits that made them look part of some RPG game, and Asuna and Negi. All of them were in battle ready position against what appeared to be a demonic spider, and of a boy in black standing on top of it with his arms crossed.

The thoughts of Seiji shouted out:

_OH CRAP! I HATE SPIDERS!_

_ESPECIALLY GIANT DEMONIC ONES!_

_WHAT IS WITH THIS KANSAI MAGIC ASSOCIATION AND DEMONS!_

_AND WHO THE HECK IS THE NINJA BOY? I WAS EXPECTING THAT PATHETIC MONKEY GIRL!_

After reading it, a look of unparalleled worry appeared on Nodoka's face, "Seiji…I have to do something!"

* * *

**Back with the Others

* * *

**

The two magic users and young alchemists stood their ground as the giant spider stood there, with the black clad teen stood on the arachnid's head, smiling evilly and arrogantly, as if he had already won the battle. Negi couldn't help but sense something strange about their opponent…something that only felt half human. The black clad boy brought up his right claw-nail hand and clenched it, and exposing a pearly white grin with two sharp canines, "Okay, Western Wizard and Alchemist…let's get it on! Or should I call you both, Negi Springfield and Seiji Elric?"

It was after that he said the names, Seiji shouted, "Don't…you…ever…SAY. THAT. NAME!"

The reaction got everyone startled at that sudden outburst, even the black clad boy seem to shrink back from that outburst. But then Negi suddenly realized something as he pointed at the boy, "Wait! You're…" but Asuna beat him to it as she pointed, "AH! It's the guy from the arcade!"

But then, a look of shock came on to Reina's face as she realized something; if they were trapped here, then Setsuna was all alone out there. She turned to Mini-Setsuna in a panic, and asked in a worried tone, "Wait! Mini-Setsuna, have you or Konoka been attacked?"

The little floating double shook her head, "No, she's safe where she is now!"

It was then that Negi questioned something in his head, 'So then this guy…was he sizing me up at the arcade?' Thoughts rushed into his head as he realized the situation in battle: the black clad boy knew who Negi was, and obviously knew who Seiji was despite the fact that he took on his adoptive name. The boy also brought along a protective demon just like the Monkey girl did. So he processed the best situation for it: Asuna, Seiji, and Reina would battle the demon, and he would take on the black clad kid, who had to be an Onmyou sorcerer.

'Protective Demon vs. partner and Alchemists, Onmyou sorcerer vs. Wizard. That's the best choice in battle strategy.' Negi thought, putting the battle plan in the mix.

Asuna turned to Negi with a determined look and Negi started the contract, "90 SECOND CONTRACT EXECUTION! NEGI MAGI ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!" And with that, Asuna brought out her card as soon as the magic was flowing in her, and shouted, "ADEAT AMOREX!" And with that, in a flash of light on her body, her clothes dissolved, and covering her now was her blue and silver Victorian swordswoman armor/outfit.

Reina clapped her hands together to prepare a crystal transmutation. Negi and Seiji were about to get ready, but just suddenly, Asuna was running towards the giant spider, "I'm not cutting you any slack just 'cause you're a cute guy!" before anything else, the spider was about to move forward, but Reina was quicker as she placed her hands on the ground quickly, and suddenly a stream of jade green crystal shot toward the Demon Spider's legs, and then encased them in a row of crystal shackles, holding it in place.

Just before the spider could do anything, Asuna leapt out and delivered a powerful right punch at it, making a crater in the middle of the creature, pushing it back. The black clad boy jumped off of it just in time as he stared back in wonderment and pure frightful shock, 'What the…!'

She then shouted as she opened her right hand, "ADEAT!" , and into her hand appeared her weapon of choice, her giant steel battle fan. The Demon Spider then finally fell helplessly on its back as Asuna gave it a powerful swipe of her fan at it, smacking it. The spider glowed and then blew up in a puff of smoke and transformed back into a talisman as Asuna landed on her feet.

Reina and Mini-Setsuna just stared in awe at that huge display of power. The two girls just couldn't believe such power could come from a simple Probationary Contract. Reina could only speak out, "Wow. She's amazing." But Seiji was completely speechless as he thought, 'Man, she's getting good at this whole warrior thing.' then Negi smiled and complimented, "Whoa! You're amazing, Asuna!"

That earned a slight blush from Asuna as she heard that compliment, but then she shook it off as she stated, "Hey come on, it was Reina who held him down for me!"

Chamo, who was still perched on her shoulder, before and after her armor transformation, smirked up at her, "That's my Big Sis! That kind of power can't come from a normal Probationary Contract!" She smiled and winked at both Chamo, and at Negi, as she said, ""Hehe, can't help myself!"

The black clad boy, who had escaped the attack, was perched on the rest area's rooftop, and laughed the Protective Demon's defeat dismissively. But now he was eager than ever as he saw such a display of such raw and unlimited power, "I've got to admit, for a junior high girl, she's pretty powerful to be able to use the strange power of Shikbarai (The rendering of Onmyou Magic ineffective). She turned the Demon Spider back into a talisman with two blows"

But then, he bitterly pointed at Negi and Seiji, shouting to them both, "but you two? You're nothing but weak sidekicks to these girls!" But by close observation, he pointed viciously at Negi as all his venom was being directed at him, "But YOU! Aren't you even embarrassed, having your girlfriend protect you like this?"

It was then that hearing that 'girlfriend' comment, Negi shouted in defense for Asuna, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Asuna, after hearing that, shouted in anger, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

The Black Clad boy just shook his head in disgust as he just said to them both, "It doesn't make any difference if you are or aren't sucking each other's faces, the fact remains that you, Negi Springfield, are letting a girl protect you.", he then hissed at him, "That's why I hate all you Western Wizards."

Negi growled at that, but Seiji clapped his hands together and placed his right hand on his left arm, creating his arm mounted sword blade for battle. Asuna shouted in defense for Negi, "Come on, Negi. You don't have to take that from him!" She then stood in front of Negi as Seiji questioned, "Asuna! What are you doing?"

She turned sharply to the boys as she shouted, "Trying to protect Negi! He doesn't know Martial Arts like you!" She then turned to the black clad boy as she shouted, "Just give up! Your Roach Protector is gone, and you've got no defense!" Chamo shouted in agreement, "Yeah, so just surrender now and we'll go easy on ya!"

Ignoring the outbursts, the black clad boy just smirked at them as he adjusted his cap, "Eheheheh, I think you guys are mistaken…I'm not a sorcerer like Weak Negi here is."

It was then that Asuna looked little surprised at that, but then Mini-Setsuna realized this as her eyes went wide as saucers. She shouted to everyone, "Be careful, everyone. He might be a…!"

Just before she could give an explanation, the black clad boy jumped off the roof at blinding speed at them. Asuna shot forward as he landed right in front of her in a crouching position. She then swiped at him a few times with the fan, but he kept dodging her as he got past her, smirking, "There's no use trying to hit me!"

Just then, Reina got in front of him, and clapped her hands together, and placed them on the ground, transmuting a crystal cage around him. Unfortunately, he jumped high in the air before the cage could be complete and jumped over her.

Negi and Seiji got ready as they prepared for his attack, but then Seiji realized something: this guy wasn't going after them both, he was just going for Negi. He noticed this as his attention was turned only to Negi; Negi chanted out a spell and shot out at the black clad boy, "RASTEL MASKIL…FLANS…EXARMATIO!" A huge gust of wind came at the boy, but he pulled out what appeared to be shield talismans as the mighty wind gust blew at him.

The black clad boy smirked as his cap had been blown off his head…revealing a pair of black and white wolf like ears on his head. Negi was surprised at this, but didn't have enough time to make an offense spell, or block an attack as the Black clad kid, smacked a huge punch into Negi, causing him to get shoved back into a row of bamboo trees.

Asuna shouted in worry at this, "Negi!", Chamo shouted, "Big Bro!" Reina covered her mouth in shock and worry at Negi's situation.

"Heh.", the Dog Boy smirked at Seiji as he viciously grinned, "And now you get some."

But before he could lunge an attack at seiji, a huge vertical wave of red electrical energy erupted from the bamboo trees, creating a fissure of destruction in between the Dog boy and Seiji. Both boys were shocked at this; the girls and furry critters were completely stunned by this, and Negi was as surprised as much to see that.

Then out of the clearing of the forest, a lone figure stepped out of there; a man dressed in black and white pants, combat boots, a white shirt and yellow jacket, with dark tanned skin, white hair, and sunglasses. Asuna got a good look at him and realized that while they were on the train coming over here, she had spotted him somewhere near the station. The Dog boy just growled as he shouted, "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, OLD MAN?"

The man stopped only ten feet away from them all, as he said in a smooth and cool tone of voice, but not full of any compassion at all, "I seek the destructors of this world; Wizards and Alchemists alike. But I seek a particular target that God has sent me to bring forth his wrath." He then pointed at Seiji as he said with a tremendous amount of venom at, "You! Full-Metal Alchemist! You are at the top of God's list of sinners!"

And then charged at him, while he brought out his right hand, as it glowed bright with red electrical energy.

Seiji could only utter one word, "Oh, crap."

* * *

**Elsewhere Nearby

* * *

**

A graphic novel picture showed Seiji easily dodging the dark tanned man's attack as his hand struck the ground, and easily destroyed the portion of it, leaving a smoking crater to where Seiji stood. Seiji's thoughts were:

_GREAT! AS IF THE DOG BOY WASN'T TOUGH ENOUGH TO FIGHT! JUST ONE TOUCH FROM THIS GUY COULD EASILY TURN ANYONE HE TOUCHES INTO GROUND BEEF! _

_OH, MAN IS THIS GUY FAST!_

Nodoka was still reading the thoughts coming from Seiji, so she didn't get left out…even if she wasn't there. But now her face showed much worry as she brought her left hand to her mouth, "Se-Seiji, please be careful." As she read on, the Dog boy seemed more focused on beating up Negi, and ignoring Asuna, who was trying to whack at the boy to get him to fight her, but to no avail.

However, Nodoka was more worried about Seiji as he was trying to dodge the sunglasses assailant. She knew that one touch from this guy's right arm or hand, and it would be over. Reina was doing her best, trying to create crystal barriers to slow the assassin down, but it did no good as he just kept on destroying everything in his path.

What she didn't know was that this whole thing was going on behind her as she got worried for Seiji and Negi's well being, especially Seiji seeing that he could die in an instant. "Wait! Over there", she said out loud, trying or hoping to get heard by, "You almost had him, Reina! Behind You, Seiji! Negi-Sensei, behind you also!"

It was then that she heard a giant explosion coming from behind her, and she turned around. Nothing. She shook her head and turned back to the book. It's true to what they say; when you start reading a book, you become unable to see your surrounding.

* * *

**Back in the Fight

* * *

**

The Dog boy balled up his fist as he smirked evilly, "So much for a fair fight, Shrimpy Sidekick!" and unleashed a tremendous uppercut at Negi's face. The force of the punch sent him skidding on the ground. Negi struggled a little to get himself back up; he had realized something during his beat up: his barrier was breaking easily. In small time, it would break completely and leave Negi exposed to a death dealing punch.

However, he shuddered for a moment, and then coughed out some blood. Asuna, who was running towards him, saw this as a look of worry came on her face as she shouted, "Negi!"

She stopped a few feet between him and the dog boy; she knelt down and placed a hand on Negi's back. She then looked at him concerned, almost worried. But then her face turned to anger as she turned towards the dog boy and shouted, "Hey you! If you're a warrior instead of a wizard, you should have said so from the start!"

The dog boy simply shrugged, unfazed at her outburst, simply said, "It was a misunderstanding on your part. Besides, combat's for men, and I don't hit girls…even those who look like idiots." He then turned to Negi, who was sporting a bruise under his left eye, and blood trickling from his mouth. He then looked confident and gloated at Negi, "I knew it; Western Wizards and Alchemists can't get the job done. Just look at your buddy over there! You two are a bunch of weaklings! You're NOTHING! AND YOUR FATHERS ARE NOTHING AS WELL!"

Negi and Asuna looked over at Seiji and Reina, who had Fuko perched on Reina's shoulder in worry. Seiji had looked a little torn up, but not dead. The man with the sunglasses flexed his hand as he said to them, "May God have mercy on your soul, Full-Metal." Seiji simply said, "Okay, but promise me you won't go after my brother."

The man with the sunglasses then charged at them, shouting, "I WILL FINISH MY MISSION! I WILL ELIMINATE NOT ONLY THE SON OF THE FIRST FULLMETAL…BUT ALSO THAT UNHOLY SOUL-CLONE YOU CALL A BROTHER!"

The two assailants were so busy gloating or about to kill their opponents, neither one of them realized that Chamo and Mini-Setsuna had run in with a bottle of soda.

Chamo shouted, "Don't do it, you guys! You're already near death as it is!"

Mini-Setsuna nodded, "We need to retreat and regroup at once!"

Chamo then threw the bottle in the middle of the quarrels, and Mini-Setsuna made out a chant that when the bottle got in the middle, it erupted into a huge cloud of blinding fog. In the confusion, Chamo shouted, "Reina! Seiji! Get out of there! Asuna, get Negi!"

Not wanting to argue, Asuna grabbed on to Negi, and supported him up with an arm wrapped around her. However, the dog boy shouted while clawing through the fog, "You think you can blind side me?"

As Reina was helping Seiji to get up, the sunglasses man lunged at them, shouting, "GOD JUDGES YOU!" But having enough of this, Seiji shot up a swipe of his sword at the man's face; the man dodge it, but the sunglasses weren't lucky as they were knocked off. It was then that while the two retreated, Seiji got a good look at the guy's face now. The man had an 'X' shape scar on his face to where the ridge of his nose lie. And his eyes…were an eerie shade of red irises.

As the fog faded, the dog boy and the now red eyed man just stood there realizing that their targets had gone and weren't seen anywhere.

"What the hell is this thing? Damn you! Come back here and fight!", shouted the dog boy as he jumped up and down, calling Negi and Seiji sissies. The man now identified with red eyes shouted out up to the sky, "Come back here and face your judgment, Full-Metal!"

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

The gang had found a safe place to hide, one that wasn't too far away to the Never-Ending spell. It was a quaint little area near the river and waterfall as Negi and Seiji sat in different spots. Reina was looking around, while Chamo and Mini-Setsuna were conversing. However, Asuna was fuming up a storm, stomping around, teeth gnashing, and growled out loud for everyone to hear, "NNRRAGHH! I can't believe the nerve of that dog boy; I'm so pissed off at him"

Mini-Setsuna lightly stated, "He's probably a member of the Dog Family. Someone who can change into a fox or wolf. You know a type of Goblin."

Asuna felt exasperated as she just shrugged and huffed, "Great! Another spooky enemy." Reina just sighed as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Asuna." Asuna turned to her and asked, "Why?" She bowed her head slightly, "I should have been quicker when forming that cage."

Mini-Setsuna shook her head, "No, you were equally at strength, I think we just underestimated them as they underestimated us."

Asuna was still in a huff, while Seiji rolled up his left sleeve to inspect his left arm. He opened the outer housing to get a look at the servo muscles. He got a good look at it and realized that during the fight, the one that moved his index finger was slightly bent and starting to stick. He sighed as he pulled out a pair of pliers from his belt pouch. He then took the servo and bent it back, and started to fiddle with it, unsticking it.

He groaned as he fixed it and put the housing back on, "Sheesh…I guess I'll have to go back to Rush Valley and get this thing overhauled." Then suddenly, Fuko jumped on to his lap; Seiji was a little startled and disgusted around the little chimera, still not used to him/it hanging around him.

Then by his surprise, Fuko rubbed himself against his left arm, almost in worry of it failing him. Seiji smiled at this for some odd reason, and just lightly padded him on the head, being careful with the creature's big ears.

Meanwhile, Negi was in pretty deep thought about something, mostly about how he shouldn't have screwed up like that, and more importantly…how to fix it. It was then that, out of nowhere, she stood in front of Negi, and looked at him, saying, "Negi, come on! I don't care how strong that guy was. You beat Eva, right? And you're practically the same age as he is! So mop up the floor with him!"

She then glared daggers at Seiji, who was a little startled, and even Fuko wasn't looking so calm. She then pointed, "And YOU! That guy, no matter how dreamy he is, he's practically a pushover! You could whoop him one with his fancy alchemy and those bizarre red eyes!"

It was then that Chamo had finally spoken up, "uh, aside from Big Bro Seiji, Negi's pretty messed up, Big sis."

It was then that her face went from angry glared, to look of surprise as she turned to Negi. She was too busy yelling at them to notice, but now she saw that Negi had a mean bruise on the left side of his face, and blood was dripping down from his mouth. She immediately ran over to him, and in embarrassment to Negi, cupped his face as she leaned in closer in worry.

She then spoke in a tone of concern as she looked at him, "Negi, you're bleeding! Are you in any pain?" a little startled by her change of attitude, Negi stuttered, "What? No, um, I'm fine, Asuna."

Not listening, she ripped off a piece of her shawl and dabbed it into the river, soaking it. She came back and sat down next to Negi, "Okay, don't move…this might sting a little." And then she lightly dabbed him on the face, cleaning off the blood from his face. Seiji couldn't help but smirk at this whole thing; the two people he considered his friends, and didn't believe they were a couple, were actually doing something a couple would usually do.

It was then that his train of thought was interrupted by Asuna belted out while cleaning Negi, "By the way, what was with that religious maniac shouting out God's judgement? He didn't look like he was with those Kansai guys at all."

"He wasn't.", Seiji answered, looking downright serious, "He's Ishbalan."

From hearing that, Negi, Chamo, Reina, and even Mini-Setsuna looked shocked at that. Asuna, being the only clueless one in the group, asked, "Ishbalan? Is that Arabic?"

Seiji sort of shrugged as he explained what he meant. The natives of Ishbal are characterized by their brown skin and red eyes. They are, or were, a deeply religious people who reject both Magic and Alchemy ,which their history had called "The Grand Arcanum", as both a sin against their God, Ishbala, and they say that they believe that both Magic and Alchemy are both forms of witchcraft that insult Ishbala by implying that humans can better upon His creations.

Asuna raised an eyebrow as she asked, "But what about what that guy did back there? Isn't what he's doing Alchemy?"

Chamo shook his furry little noggin, "Ya forget, Big Sis, Alchemy's broken down into three parts: Analyzing, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction. This guy's stoppin' at Step Two, so basically he's saved by a loop hole."

But then she shouted out, "Well, I don't care, Murder's Murder, and he's still a hypocrite!"

This was just getting out of hand for them all, first of all they had to deal with Dog Boy, and then take out the big maniac with the destructive right hand. And then after that, they had to find a way out of the Never-Ending Spell, without help from the outside.

It was then that Negi finally clenched his fist as he said, "Well, first of which…we have to beat them. Right here, right now!"

Everyone looked at him, a little stunned or a little confused by it. However, Asuna looked at him a little surprised, and slightly blushing a little for some odd reason, "Negi…" she then smugly smiled and brought a hand to her chin, 'He got beat up and now his mind's set on revenge. He's too much like a normal guy sometimes.'

Just then, Chamo jumped up to Negi and waved hysterically, "B-But Big Brother, how're you and Seiji gonna beat those two hardcore maniacs?"

And then, he gave them all a thumbs up, "Don't worry, Chamo…I have something planned out."

* * *

**Back with Nodoka

* * *

**

She had just finished reading the last entry from which she read. Now her face was lit up with a surprised smile by this turn of events, "Really? Negi-sensei has something planned out?" she sighed with relief at this, "I can't wait to see the next installment."

It was just then; she heard something scamper in the forest she was in. Fearful of who it was, she retracted the book back into a card, hoping to not get noticed. Then suddenly, a thick red energy busted out of the trees, as the Scarred man appeared, "GOD JUDGES YOU!" Nodoka nearly screamed out as his right hand reached for her face, but suddenly stopped before it got close enough.

The Scarred man looked a little surprised as he brought his hand back, from a startled and freaked out Nodoka.

He lightly asked, "Who…are you?"

She lightly stuttered, "N-N-N-NNNN—Nodoka M-M-Myazaki."

"Hey, Gramps!", the boy in black appeared behind him, "What's taking so…?" he stopped, seeing the girl he saw at the arcade later on that day, standing there looking scared as a leaf. He then pointed out, "hey, you're from the arcade!" She recognized him too, as she was relieved and asked him, "So are you. But what are you doing here?"

The two assailants, who agreed a while ago on a truce, explained to her that this place was unauthorized and that there was a fight going on. Nodoka's face looked surprised, 'A fight?' the boy, who hid his dog ears, stated, "I'll undo the trap, meanwhile, you stay here and behave yourself." It was then that her face was of silent worry, but didn't go noticed by the two, 'T-These two…No doubt about it, they're the ones who were fighting Negi-Sensei and Seiji! What am I gonna do?'

It was just then the big scarred man spoke up as the dog boy led the way, "If you wish to find your way out, follow us." She summed up a lot of courage and asked, "Wait! Could you…could you tell me your names?"

The two stopped as Kotaru, being a naïve fellow, thought to himself, 'Hmm. It would be rude of me not to give my name if someone gave me theirs…' he smiled at her and winked, "It's Kotaru…Kotaru Inugami."

Nodoka then looked at the scarred man, hoping he would give her his, and then he finally spoken up as he turned away, "This one was given a holy name…once. I forever lost it…now I am called Scar."

After that, the two just walked towards the edge of the gate, leaving Nodoka behind in thought. She looked at the two, "Kotaru Inugami…Scar…you two don't seem like bad people." She then took out her card, "But still…I have to help Seiji and his friends." She then held the card out as she called out, "ADEAT AND ADEAT AMOREX!"

A sphere of light glowed in front of her now. The sphere then merged with Nodoka, as the energy within her changed her outer appearance. Her clothes dissolved as her body glowed white with energy. The energy around her body took shape and color as it finally materialized.

Nodoka stood there, with her book and her new outfit. She was now dressed in a frilly white dress, with a skirt ending at the bottom of her knees, with black trimming. She also wore a skin tight black turtleneck shirt underneath a hooded coat with a ruby broach, and puffy shoulders and the trim on the sleeves on the shoulders and wrists were black. She also had a bronze breastplate strapped on the front and on the back of her was a white bunny backpack. She also wore black stockings that went all the way up and white shoes, with black soles and bronze ankle guards.

She then opened her book and called out the name she needed to read now, "Seiji, and Negi-Sensei…" the rune circle glowed and moved once more, as the much needed information she needed to know appeared on the next page.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Power of the West:** **God's Right Hand of Destruction Part 1**


	28. Power of the West pt2

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Power of the West; God's Right Hand of Destruction Part 2

* * *

****Back in the Never-Ending Spell Zone

* * *

**

Out of the bamboo forest, out jumped the four teens, as they had finished formulating their plan. Negi was now in his Combat Mage outfit, even more confident in this plan than ever. Seiji however, was feeling a little uneasy about this; what Negi had suggested after he kept that small detail about the plan between them, excluding the girls. He knew that one word of it, and Mini-Setsuna would disapprove of it, Reina would be worried sick, Chamo would be begging Negi not to do it, and Asuna…well, he could tell that after the 'Girlfriend' comment from the wolf boy was still egging her on, so he didn't want to think what she would do.

'Dammit, Negi!', Seiji thought as the four teens stood battle ready at the sidewalk, awaiting the deadly duo to pop up, 'I know that you think this is the best idea, but you've never done anything like this. Plus, you at least have to have some combat experience to use it.'

It was then that they heard running footsteps as the quartette stood ready. Asuna gulped a little, with her fan at the ready, "They're c-coming!"

Negi gulped as he prepared himself, 'This is a fifty-fifty chance at best, but…', he then held his staff at the ready as he prepared the spell, '…Father, I wish you could see this.' He then chanted, "RASTEL MASKIL MAGISTER!" He brought up his right hand and extended his index and middle finger as they glowed an electric yellow, "EVOCATIO VALCYRARIUM CONTUBERNALIA GLADIARA!"

And then suddenly, out of the energy shot out seven Wind Spirits to fight the two that finally appeared. Scar charged forward towards Seiji, who clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, starting a transmutation. Scar shouted, "Whatever you have planned, you're dark powers will not avail you!"

Kotaru smirked as he charged in head forward, grinning, "Idiot! You can throw wind and lightning magic at us both, but we'll still clobber you all!"

Then, just before the Wind Spirits popped up, thousands of stone spikes shot out of the ground. When the wind spirits met up with the spikes, they collided into a huge dust cloud of stone barrage, nearly getting both Kotaru and Scar. However, Kotaru brought up his Shield Talismans, and protected the two of them. But not before the next attack caught up to them; Reina created a dozen crystal stalagmites, and Negi used some of his lightning based abilities, to not only shoot the stalagmites at the two, but charge them full of electricity.

It was Scar's turn as he grabbed Kotaru, and jumped out of the way. The crystal spears struck to where they stood a while ago, and a tremendous electrical explosion was what had remained of the spot they once stood. Scar looked at the smoldering crater as Kotaru gaped at this; and finally the Ishbalan spoke up, "A unique combination of Magic and Alchemy to create a series of powerful attacks…God help us."

Kotaru then saw the boy, Negi Springfield, direct what appeared to be a lightning bolt, 'Not only that, but our wizard friend seems to be able to control the power of both Heaven and Earth.' But he knew what to do; Kotaru had made it his goal in life to take out strong opponents. And he wasn't about to let a weakling like Negi Springfield show him up. However, they failed to notice that Seiji made one more Alchemic attack; he created a giant Tsunami wave of unparallel force from the gravel underneath their feet, heading straight for them.

But before the two could act, Negi's Lightning Attack, and Seiji's rock wave, shot at them and a huge roaring explosion could be heard with a huge could of dust in the air.

The teens just stood there, amazed that it actually worked, until Seiji shouted, "BOOYAH!" Asuna was equally amazed by this, "Wait a second. That was great! We won?" Chamo shouted hysterically as he jumped around, "Ya did it, Big Bros!" However, Mini-Setsuna wasn't sure about it…that is until she saw the rubble moving, "NO! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

Then suddenly, the dirt blew up as blood red energy shot up, and Scar and Kotaru were heading straight for their particular fighting partners. However, the teens noticed that in their eyes, were the looks of not only anger, but the look of someone who was seriously pissed off.

Kotaru growled as he headed straight for Negi, "Not bad, Shrimpy Sidekick! You got us good, and you thought we were screwed!" Scar flexed his right hand as the strange tattoo markings on the wrist glowed as he snarled, heading for Seiji, "However…not killing us was your first…and final mistake!"

The two maniacs headed straight for the boys, but Asuna and Reina blocked their way, as Asuna shouted, "C-Come on! It's warrior against warrior!" However, Kotaru chuckled, as in a split second before Asuna could do anything, and got right by Negi's side, and slugged him a hard one in the stomach. Asuna looked in worry as she spun around in time to see the attack in full, "Negi!" but then, Kotaru gave Negi a mean right upper cut as Negi was still in the air, and crashed down hard on the ground.

However, in Scar's battle, he was having a difficult time, trying to at least hit Seiji at all. Reina ran over to help him, but she couldn't keep up with them, as Seiji did his best to try any Alchemic Transmutations. But no matter what, Scar kept on relentlessly to try and hit him with the fatal Right Hand.

Kotaru, while kicking Negi as he tried to get back up, saw the whole thing, and decided to take pity on the poor Ishbalan, "Here, I'll make it easy on ya." He then looked at Asuna and smiled evilly, "Oh, and by the way…I'm not a warrior…" with a wave of his hand, a black shadow stretched on the ground, and out of it, burst shadow dogs, charging and Asuna and Reina, "…I'M A MASTER OF DOG GODS!"

Before anyone could even react, a horde of scary black dogs had emerged from a shadow that stretched from Kotaru's feet. The dogs then pounced on Asuna and Reina, as well as mini-Setsuna and Chamo…and began to lick them all silly. Asuna couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as the licking was tickling her, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEACK! YUCK! WHAT IS WITH THESE DOGS?" Reina answered, being licked and tickled herself, "YUCK! I DON'T KNOW! BUT I'M STARTING TO THINK! AHAHAHAHA! THAT THESE KANSAI PEOPLE…ARE A BUNCH OF PERVERTED IDIOTS!"

It was completely evident to the two near-death boys that the dogs were only summoned to keep them from helping out. However, as they continued to get tickled, Negi and Seiji were getting pummeled as Negi was being punched around. And from the looks of it, Kotaru was enjoying punching Negi into concrete; Negi on the other hand, was starting to look worse for wear.

Seiji on the other hand, had dodged a few blows, but not without nearly losing his coat. It was almost to the point to tatters. He stood away a few feet away from Scar, who was gaining the upper advantage now and would soon gain the upper advantage. It was then that Seiji decided to voice his opinion on this, "Listen, buddy. I don't care what you say: I would never use my Alchemy to hurt others. Unlike you, you Hypocrite!" This only got a snarl from Scar, as he pulled up his right sleeve, to reveal what was under it.

Seiji gasped as he saw what Scar was hiding under his sleeve; his whole right arm was covered in a tattoo of some sort of Transmutation Circle that he had never seen or heard of from any Alchemist or any Alchemic Book. Scar then stated as he flexed his right hand, "I only do as this arm instructs me to do! Contrary or not!" He then shot his hand towards the ground, creating a fissure heading straight for Seiji, catching him off balance. Just then, Seiji saw Scar running towards him, shouting, "LEAVE IT TO THE PROPHETS TO INTERPERIT GOD'S WILL!"

Chamo, who was pinned down with everyone else, was watching both fights, and didn't like where they were going. On one side, Negi was being beaten to a bloody pulp, and on the others side, Seiji was losing places to run from and Scar was gaining the upper advantage at speed, despite the face that he was older than Seiji and bulky with muscles. Both opponents the boys were facing were both too strong and too fast for them to even outmatch. In truth to Chamo, these fights couldn't be won by the boys.

Chamo gulped, "This is bad. Aside from Seiji, he's got to dodge that attack before he gets hit, but this Ishbalan clearly has him outmatched. And Negi, those punches that he's taking are breaking through his magic barrier." Asuna, finally caught up, asked, "Uh…so that means?" Chamo groaned, as he stated the obvious, "Both opponents' attacks are like single blows of concentrated Chi! You saw that power firsthand! If those two don't pull out a miracle for each other, Negi won't just get hurt…HE'LL DIE! And if Seiji gets touched by that guy in the head…his brains'll be over the pavement!!!"

It was after hearing that realization that the two could easily die like that, Asuna gasped as her eyes went wide with terror, "N-No…they…they can't…" but just before Reina could worry about it too, they heard Negi gasp a little as they saw him hunch to a wall. The scene brought a tear to Asuna's eye; Negi was bleeding in some areas, he was sweating up a storm, and he looked like he didn't have enough strength left to fight.

Seiji was cornered as well, as Scar's right arm was charging up as well. Seiji looked a little worse for wear, but unlike Negi, Seiji was just exhausted, and not bleeding at all. However, he wasn't even given a chance to perform any alchemic attacks on Scar, on account that he was kept busy running around, and that Scar was getting faster with catching up to him. Seiji cursed mentally, 'Damn! This guy's just too fast for me! I can hardly keep up with him!'

Kotaru flexed his fist as he prepared for the final strike; all his chi going straight to his hand. He then charged at Negi, smiling and shouting, "VICTORY'S MINE, WORM!"

Asuna shouted in fear and worry, "NEGI!"

Scar leapt forward, knowing that the boy was fully exhausted; this was the end for him. He shouted, "MAY GOD SHOW MERCY AGAINST YOUR WICKED AND SIN-FILLED SOUL, FULL-METAL!"

Reina's face showed much shock and worry as she shouted in fear, "SEIJI, NO!"

It seemed like it was it; it was the end for the two heroic lead characters of the story. Their fate was sealed just like that as the two opponents charged forward, to end their lives.

* * *

…but our heroes had a few tricks up their sleeves.

* * *

Negi opened his good eye, looking straight at Kotaru as he charged forward, then muttered something, "EXECUTE CONTRACT…FOR A HALF SECOND…NEGI SPRINGFIELD!"

And after that was spoken up, Negi shot up his left hand to catch Kotaru's punch, stopping it in his tracks. Kotaru looked shocked at this, and tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Negi's grip on him was one like an iron vice, as he struggled, 'What the Hell? How can a Western Wizard be this strong?' but before anything else, Negi brought up his right fist, and gave Kotaru the meanest right hook ever, accompanied with the fist, a little lightning spell, "FULGURATIO ALBICANS!", The attack sent Kotaru flying in a circle, screaming in electrical pain. And finally, he crashed face first on the ground.

Asuna, and the others looked stunned at this, but turned back to Seiji as Scar's hand reached for him like a wild animal. However, Seiji sent his left fist at it, and locked it in place. The red Alchemic energy spread over Seiji's left arm as the surge continued, but not until Seiji smirked, "Got ya!" Scar was a little confused by this, but then Seiji jumped up, and did a Round the World flip, and smashed both his feet into Scar's face. The impact kick sent him stumbling backwards, but Seiji landed on his feet.

Kotaru was only able lift himself up a little bit, but he turned to see Negi, and the wizard said, "THAT, Kotaru…is the true power of Western Wizards and Alchemists!"

Suddenly, Asuna and the others ran over to Negi, and now the rejoined Seiji, with Fuko hidden in his right jacket side. Asuna ran over to Negi, and embraced him like crazy, surprising everyone, including Negi. She muttered as she buried her face in his right shoulder, "Idiot! You stubborn idiot!", it was then that Asuna looked up to Negi…and to everyone's surprise…including Negi's….

…she was slightly crying. She then buried her face in his shoulder once more, muffling, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She then looked back up to a stunned Negi, as she then hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I was worried…that I was gonna lose you, Negi." Negi was a little stunned by that, as was everyone else. However, once Asuna saw a somewhat perverted smirk on Chamo, she broke the hug and shouted to Negi, "Just don't ever do that again! You…you…you…STUPID JERK!"

It was then that Scar staggered a bit, from the impact of that double kick. Everyone was a little startled to see their opponent suddenly start to get back up, even Mini-Setsuna had to wonder, 'I know Seiji-sama's stamina is beyond anything, like that of a Half-breed demon…but this man…what form of power does he have?'. He staggered on one knee as he brought a hand over his face, "I don't understand…my attack should have destroyed your left arm."

Seiji merely stated as he stood straight up, "the only thing your attack destroyed was this…!" He lifted his left arm, only to have the glove and the entire right sleeve dissolve into slips of cloth…to reveal an unscathed Automail hand and arm. Seiji smirked, "I think I had a pretty good idea on what you were doing as you attacked me. Every time you used your arm's alchemy, you'd have to analyze it, by using your sight. But seeing that you couldn't see my left arm, you assumed that the rest of me was flesh and blood, excluding the fact that I've got an Automail cybernetic prosthetic."

It was then at that realization, Scar said out loud, "A fake arm? So that means your left arm begets nothing but destruction just like mine." Seiji winced at that comment, unable to try and cope with that reply. Asuna had just about enough of this guy, as she shouted, "YOU SHUT UP! SEIJI MAY BE A QUIET, OVERBEARING, LOUDMOUTH, AND SHORT-TEMPERED GUY…BUT HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU! HE DOESN'T KILL ANYONE USING HIS ALCHEMY!"

Everyone was a little surprised by that outburst; Seiji was a little surprised, but also a little peeved. It was then that after he head all that, Scar had finally gotten up, his face still frozen in that stone-cold expression. Reina then shouted, "She's right! Even you should understand….!"

"I do."

Everyone was a little stunned at that, even as Kotaru groaned slightly while getting up, "I understand completely of what this boy is…and what _she'll_ force him to do in the future…just as _she_ forced his father and grandfather to do the same."

Everyone, even Mini-Setsuna, seemed confused by that, but then suddenly, turned their attention to a low growl. Everyone turned, and saw Kotaru, on the ground, and growling as it appeared that he was changing shape and size. His jacket suddenly burst to shreds, as did his shoes and white shirt. His muscles bulged out now, and all over his body, white fur was growing, as did his hair as it changed to white as well.

In a few seconds, he stood there completely transformed. He was now a white and silver werewolf, standing there on hind legs, and growling a vicious smile at the teens, next to his crescent moon scars on his cheeks. He then brought up his right hand, with the claws exposed and flexed them menacingly, "I underestimated you the first time, Negi Springfield.", he then showed a row of , "…but not killing me was your biggest mistake!"

Asuna was a little surprised by this as she, and the others, went wide eyed, "What the…?"

Mini-Setsuna muttered, "He can transform!"

Just then, Kotaru shot up into the air, with his fist curled up. Everyone was a little stunned by this, but then jumped out of the way as Kotaru was landing right at them. He then made a tremendous impact as his fist hit the ground; it was almost a tremendous crater explosion as a huge smoking hole was left to where Kotaru had punched.

Asuna gaped at this as she finally shouted and waved her arms around, "Hey! That's against the rules!"

Seiji grimaced at this, and Negi stated, "There's no other choice then, is there?" Seiji looked a little confused by this, but then knew what he meant as Negi lifted his staff, "Negi, are you insane?" Chamo nodded as he jumped on Seiji's shoulder, "He's right, Negi! This is gone to Hell! Don't face him, either of ya! You're both already pretty exhausted!"

Negi ignored the two as he chanted and glowed, "TEN SECOND CONTRACT EXECUTION! NEGI SPRINGFIELD!" And he lit up once more, feeling self-empowered as he did before. Seiji sighed as he got into battle stance and muttered, "Alright, let's finish this." However, Chamo, Asuna, and even Reina shouted, "Are you guys crazy?"

Kotaru just smirked at this as he snickered, "Alright…BRING IT ON, YOU WIMPS!", and then by everyone's surprise, disappeared into a blur.

The boys just stood there, trying to find a good opening, but at this rate, it was inevitable for their defeat. The two boys were exhausted, near the point of falling flat on their back, and not able to clear their heads of wits end. Scar was currently out of the picture, but Kotaru was a problem. Neither one of the boys had any idea as to where or when Kotaru would strike. Seiji was panicking in his head, unaware of a blur heading for him, 'Where's he gonna be at? On the right?' Then suddenly, his question was given an answer…

"On your left, Seiji!"

Then suddenly, after hearing that voice, he pushed Negi out of the way, and narrowly dodged away. Suddenly, the area to where Negi and Seiji were standing in became another deep hole as Kotaru made a tremendous punch at where they stood. As the boys stood there, both good and bad, they each looked at each other in terms of finding an answer as to who called out. It was then that Seiji turned to his right, and saw the last person he thought would save them.

….it was Nodoka.

"Nodoka?", Seiji asked, quite surprised.

Everyone saw Nodoka, standing there leaning her right hand on her right knee. She was dressed in the outfit depicted on her card, and was also holding the artifact that was on her card too. From the looks of it, she looked like she had run all around just to find them. She was breathing quite heavily, almost as if she jogged around the whole area. She then gave Seiji a tired, but hope-filled smile, "I…I made it, Seiji."

Reina was the first, being a little surprised by this, walked up to her and asked, "Nodoka? What are you doing here?" a little nervous, dreading that one of them were angry, answered as she showed them the book, "Well, um…you see…this book…" she stopped for a moment as she saw Kotaru attack again, and looked back to the book, "ACK! LOOK OUT ON YOUR RIGHT, NEGI-SENSEI!"

"ABOVE YOU, SEIJI!"

"HE'S GONNA ROUND HOUSE KICK YOU BOTH!"

No matter what Kotaru did, the boys had blocked, evaded, or counter-attacked every move he made. It was until the boys double-punched him, he staggered back growling. He then shot a look the boys and took a quick glance at Nodoka, 'What the Hell's going on? That girl can read my every move?'

Chamo and Fuko were elated to see that their friends were winning this battle. But Fuko nudged Chamo frantically, then Chamo asked annoyed, "Oh, for cryin' out loud! What is it?" Fuko pointed to the boys and then Chamo noticed; Negi was near exhaustion, and Seiji wasn't looking too hot either. Chamo paled as he stated, "This is bad! Both of them are going on empty here!"

It was then that Chamo and Fuko were lifted up, by none other than Nodoka, and she looked to Chamo. She then stated as if it was normal, "Uh…C-Chamo…I pretty much know what's going on here. And I think I have an idea." A little stunned by that, Chamo replied, "Uh, Oh yeah!", he then sweatdropped, "How do you know about me, Bookworm?"

Ignoring the question, Nodoka took a deep breath, after placing Fuko on her shoulder and Chamo on Asuna's, and shouted, "UM…KOTARU? HOW DO WE…GET OUT OF HERE?"

Everyone, including Scar who was still trying to recover, looked at her confused, as if she had lost her mind. Kotaru shot her a look, as almost to insult her, and sneered, "What? Are you insane or something? You think I'd tell you that…huh?"

Nodoka didn't have to say anything, but the look of determination on her face said it all as she stood tall and confident. She held the book in front of her, and in some strange way, it floated. The Transmutation Circle in the right page of the book began to glow and turn, and on the left page, Kotaru's thoughts showed. A doodle of Kotaru showed up, showing the Sixth Gate and the three weak points that needed to be exploited.

_THE WAY OU OF HERE?_ _YOU THINK I'D TELL YOU THAT? IDIOT!_

_I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT! THEY'D BE PISSED AT ME! ESPECIALLY THOSE PEOPLE IN BLACK WITH THOSE SNAKE CIRCLE_ _TATTOOS! I'M NOT GONNA BLAB THAT YOU SHOULD DESTROY THE SIXTH GATE!_

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_THIS GIRL'S BEEN ABLE TO READ MY EVERY MOVE._

_HUH? IT CAN'T BE THAT BOOK SHE'S GOT…? OH NO!_

Nodoka closed the book and turned to everyone, explaining what she had discovered, "We can get out if we destroy the three hidden marks on the left and right parts of the Sixth Gate east of here!" the group looked at her in amazement as Asuna blurted out with her jaw open and nearly hitting the ground, "That's amazing, Bookworm!" Nodoka blushed from embarrassment of the compliments.

Kotaru's jaw nearly hit the ground as he shouted, "S-SAY WHAT?"

Taking this opportunity to escape, Seiji turned to Negi and nodded, "Go for it!" Negi nodded and jumped on his staff, flying towards the Sixth Gate. He zoomed towards it, but not before scooping up Asuna and Reina on for the ride, and brought out his right hand with bristled with electrical magic. He then chanted, "SAGITA MAGIC SERIUS LUCIUS!" And with three powerful shots, destroyed the three markers on the Sixth Gate.

Scar shouted, "NO!", and by that time, had regained his strength and stood up once more. However, Seiji had one more Alchemic attempt as he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground in front of him. In an instant, the ground lit up with electrical like energies until it stopped, and then the ground underneath him acted like a self moving surfboard, and he took off before Scar or Kotaru could go after him.

He then surfed straight towards Nodoka, and in a quick motion, scooped her in his arms. Nodoka blushed at this; the very person she had fallen in love with, was carrying her like a knight would for a princess. She blushed as she looked at Seiji in a dreamlike-look, 'S-Seiji…'

It was then that she realized something; she had played the boy Kotaru for a fool. She looked over Seiji's right shoulder and shouted back, "Kotaru…Scar-sama…I'm sorry!"

Both Kotaru and Scar seemed a little confused by that; both looking a little clueless. But they shook their heads, and chased after them, to prevent them from escaping. The teens however were on the verge of making it towards the Sixth Gate; the Event Horizon Point to where they would get their escape. They noticed something odd going on in front as a fissure just seemed to appear right in the center of the Gate's opening.

Mini-Setsuna was the one to point it out as she hovered next to Asuna, "Kagurazaka-san! That glowing light you se is a crack in space." Negi nodded, "Maybe you can use the Harisan to bust it open!" she winked as Asuna jumped off, "Leave it to me, guys!" she ran over to the fissure with her magically endowed speed, and with a mighty swipe of her giant fan, she destroyed the spell, and she shouted as they all jumped out, "WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

After that, the teens had stopped as soon as they passed the Sixth Gate. Reina shouted as she got off of Negi's staff, "We did it! We did it!" as Seiji stopped, with Nodoka still in his arms, he noticed as he pointed with his left hand, "Uh, guys, those two maniacs are still chasing us!" Asuna was about to run at them with her Harisan, but Mini-Setsuna stopped her, "Wait! I'll take care of them."

Both Scar and Kotaru were running at them, like madmen, shouting, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!"

Mini-Setsuna went through several hand signs, and chanted, "Close the trap once again and contain him within. Spell for Restoring the Never-Ending Place!"

_VAN OON TARAK KILEEK AKU…_

Kotaru knew what the little paper double was up to, and shouted, "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late; the spell had been completed and sealed the two in as it did for the heroes. The two just stood there, helpless as two lost children…okay; maybe one lost teen, and a really peeved off Ishbalan. Scar merely sat down Indian style, thinking about something that Kotaru couldn't pick up on, while Kotaru just shouted as he transformed back to his normal form, "AAWWWWW CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!"

Scar just merely closed his eyes as he thought on. Even though Full-Metal hadn't landed a single punch or Alchemic attack on him, he had managed to exhaust him enough to kick him in the face and nearly collapse. He was actually blessed that he had pushed the boy to his limits. Then his eyes opened, 'Though if the battle went on like it did…would I have been the one who would lose…?' He closed his eyes again, 'Full-Metal Alchemist…I will end your life…'

However, Kotaru just fell to the ground, completely exhausted and half naked, and shot his fist in the air, shouting, "I WON'T FORGET THIS, Negi! I WON'T LOSE NEXT TIME!"

* * *

**Later On**

**In a Safe Location

* * *

**

They had put a fair amount of ground away from the shrine gates before Negi finally called a halt, the reasoning behind it was just in case Kotaro and that man that Nodoka identified as Scar did manage to find a way out of there…after all, there was no guarantee those two wouldn't have been able to break it the same way Asuna had done…well, once they recovered.

They stopped in the middle of a small river, perched on a large rock that bisected it, the rock's broad flat surface was cool to the touch and Seiji almost immediately took the chance to lie down against it, the cool surface already doing wonders for his tired and nearly worn muscles. The aches slowly subsided as he began to turn his attention elsewhere, re-evaluating the events of their daring escape.

"Seiji?"

Seiji was a little startled for a moment when Nodoka started to speak to him. He shot up and turned towards her, looking a little nervous at her; he had been silent ever since they escaped Scar and Kotaru's onslaught. Shocked and ashamed at the fact that his Automail arm was showing, he quickly turned away, with his face not wanting to see the look of shock of seeing something as inhuman as a mechanical arm. Trying to compose himself, he sat up, trying to hide his arm as best as he could, but with no success.

"Um…I'm sorry about that. What was it you wanted Nodoka?", he asked, trying not to sound like he was hiding anything.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking up.

"I-I brought you a drink, Seiji.", holding up a can of Orange Diet Soda.

A little surprised at this, he hesitated before he said, "Oh, thank you."

He accepted it gratefully, opened the can and took a few sips of it, while she moved to kneel right next to him. He sort of noticed that Asuna and Negi had wondered off, along with Chamo, Fuko, Reina, and even surprisingly Mini-Setsuna. No doubt they were scouting the area, trying to find the fastest…and hopefully the safest route to the Temple.

For a few moments the two library bookworms remained there, just sitting in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Both of them just sat there, looking away from each other, being quiet as mice, and casually sipping at their beverages. Even after they had finished their drinks, the silence between them continued for a little longer. It was then that Seiji sighed sadly, knowing full well what was coming next.

He knew flat out that Nodoka would never accept this, or accept the truth about what he was or what he truly did. Not to mention that he probably knew that she was pretty steamed at him as well, keeping a secret like this from her. He sighed as he turned to her, "So, I guess the cat's out of the bag then. About me and Negi being both Wizard and Alchemist." Before Nodoka said anything, Seiji continued with a look of hurtful shame on his face, "I'm really sorry that I kept this from you…but it was a secret, and…"

She shook her head, surprising Seiji as she calmly smiled at him, hinting a little blush, "Its okay, Seiji…I…I had an inkling about this before. But I wasn't certain…it just seemed like something that would happen or exist in a child's book or a Fantasy Manga."

Seiji was a little surprised at that and asked, "Y-you did? When?"

She blushed as she smiled, "It was…it was when you rescued me on Sakura blvd from the vampire." He raised an eyebrow at that, "Back then? How?" She giggled, "Well, it wasn't hard to know that the person who saved me was wearing the exact same jacket that I saw you wear on that rainy day. "

Seiji chuckled nervously as his head drooped over, "Guess I should have hidden my identity better back then."

It was then that Nodoka went silently as she bowed her head, looking a little curious and anxious to learn more about Seiji's secret, "So…how long have you been…?"

"An Alchemist?", Seiji finished, and Nodoka nodded as he gave her an answer, "Since I was old enough to read and understand it. I would have to guess since I was seven." Nodoka's face was shown with much surprise as she leaned in and nearly shouted excitedly, "Really? You've been able to do those amazing things for that long?"

Seiji sort of blushed from embarrassment as he looked the other way, "Well, I wasn't as good back then as I was now." It was then that Nodoka took Seiji's hands into hers, causing him to turn to face her in surprise. Nodoka then stated, "But still…you're an amazing person, Seiji." Seiji blushed at that comment; not once in his life did a girl, especially a pretty one like Nodoka, had ever told him that.

It was then that Seiji noticed she was holding on to his Automail hand; this caused him to worry in fright as he pulled back his hands. He looked at Nodoka terrified as she looked stunned, 'She saw it…', Seiji thought in pure worry and terror, '…now she'll just freak out!'

Nodoka looked confused at his reaction; she looked almost hurt to see him act like that. But then, somewhere in her mind, she realized that he might have felt frightened…or ashamed of his arm to her. Now knowing that the problem was, Nodoka calmly smiled at him, and placed a reassured hand on his Automail hand. Seiji was a little surprised, but Nodoka answered, "Seiji…you don't have to be ashamed about anything." He was a little confused, but then he realized they had gotten a little closer. "Because…because I could never be ashamed…of the one person…that I…", it was then that both teens had noticed, but didn't care, that they were getting closer together, and lips were almost about to meet…

"Seiji! Bookworm!"

The two teens looked over to where Negi, Asuna, and everyone else were standing; Chamo perched on her shoulder, both of them looking somewhat worried.

"Guys! What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Mini-Setsuna!", Negi stated as he pointed to the Chibi-double.

Mini-Setsuna's form began to shake as she struggled to say, "Someone's…Chasing…us. I don't…I can't…hold my form…!" Just then, in a puff of smoke, Mini-Setsuna had returned into a paper fold. Chamo jumped up and grabbed it, looking outward, "This is bad! If she couldn't have afforded to use Mini-Setsuna anymore…"

Negi finished, "Then we've got to hurry to the temple with the letter…as fast as we can!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Showdown at Cinema** **Village; Homunculus are Here!**


	29. Showdown at Cinema Village

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 29:** **Showdown at ****Cinema****Village****; Homunculus are Here!

* * *

****Far From the ****Temple**

It was quite a busy afternoon near the down town of Arashi Mountains. The stores were open, allowing customers and tourists to enter to get anything that would be of any use for their day. Cars were either parked in parking areas, or either going or leaving the town. The citizens were walking around, going to and from their daily lives, unaware of any strange activities afoot.

However, for a small group of teens, this was not going to be a normal day for anyone.

Setsuna was in a calm, yet distraught, state as she was running with Konoka in hand. Following them were Haruna and Yue; apparently the two Librarian Explorers had saw them leave and decided to follow the two. Konoka turned to her childhood friend, but gasping for air from all the running, and asked, "S-Se-chan! Where are we going? We're running pretty fast."

Not wanting to reveal anything, Setsuna merely replied curtly, "Oh, I'm sorry, Konoka Ojou-sama."

However, the only two who didn't have a clue, aside from Konoka, were running like mad to catch up to them. Yue took a rather obtuse observation that Setsuna seemed to be going faster than any of them. Yue huffed as she tried to get more air into her lungs, "Why…all of a sudden…are we running…a marathon?" Haruna, who was wheezing, had the wrong idea about it, "J-Just a minute, Sakurazaki, is something wrong? Do you owe someone money? Is an old flame stalking you?"

Yue just looked at her friend like she had gone insane or something. However, no one noticed two figures, clad in black, running across the rooftops, silently following them. The girl Tsukuyomi, with her brown hair and dark Gothic Lolita look, was running after Setsuna and the others, along with her 'boyfriend' right next to her.

The lad looked right at Setsuna and snickered a wicked smile at her as he brought up his right sleeve, "So…you like strong women, eh, Sloth?" Tsukuyomi, or Sloth as the boy stated, merely giggled as she blushed at the boy, "Of course I do.", she seductively smirked at him, "Why? Are you jealous, Malice?"

The by merely smirked as he stopped, "No, but I'm curious as to see how strong she is." And then suddenly, in a swift motion, he threw five objects towards Yue, who had finally caught up to the two Kyoto girls.

Setsuna was still keeping in pace, even as Yue was catching up to her. But then, suddenly…her warrior instincts picked up something. Her hand moved with lightning fast reflexes as she caught six darting objects at her. Setsuna sneered at this as she threw them away, leaving Yue slightly confused at what just happened, 'In the middle of the city, and in broad daylight…!' she grimaced at this outcome; at the Academy, she had protected Ojou-sama easily…but now…

"Hey, wait! Stop!", Haruna said, finally getting everyone to stop as she pointed, "It's Cinema Village!"

The four girls looked in front of them and saw that they had ended up at the front gate of the famous amusement park in Japan. Cinema Village, or Movie Village as it was called, was actually one of Kyoto's greatest places to visit when you're on Spring Break or on vacation. It was actually a vast reproduction of Edo-Japan, featuring reproductions of samurai movie sets. Now they also moved in a little for western cowboys to add something to it. And as an added bonus, actors would dress up and recreate the era for tourists.

Having enough of this running around, Yue asked, "Just what's going on around here, Setsuna? Why didn't you just tell us you wanted to come here?" Before she answered that, Setsuna suddenly had an idea strike her, 'That's it! In there, we wouldn't be spotted!' But she knew right then and there that she couldn't involve Yue or Haruna.

She nervously grinned at them both as she explained, "Oh, well…I, uh…Ayase-san, Saotome-san, I'm sorry! I…I want to be alone with Ojou-sama! Just the two of us!"

The two girls looked at her like she had list her mind, before anyone could ask her. She ran over to Konoka and stated, "We're going, Ojou-sama!", and in a fast motion, she swept Konoka off her feet, and leapt into the air and over the wall like it was nothing. The two remaining girls just looked awestruck by this as Yue asked, a little confused by this, "What's going on?"

It was then that Haruna, with an excited grin, stared at this as she thought out loud, "Two girls…alone…it couldn't be…!"

On two power pole tops, stood Tsukuyomi (Sloth) and the boy Malice, watching the scene in front of them. Tsukuyomi just blushed and giggled as she brought a hand to her cheek, "Oh, Sempai…I was hoping to run into them this way." Malice merely crossed his arms in his sleeves as he half smirked at this scene, "Just in case we might have opposition, I'm bringing in Lust and Vicious on this."

* * *

**Cinema****Village

* * *

**

The alleyway and street set were filled with people dressed up as characters from a Japanese movie. The set looked like a street way of the Edo era in Tokyo, Japan. The place was very finely detailed, almost as if it had come out of the history book, or as if time had rewound.

Setsuna stood there, waiting for Konoka, who had left for the restroom a while ago. She looked around, hoping not to see any signs of the Kansai Association. But she also knew that with this place as crowded as it was, they wouldn't try anything in the public, 'But still…what is this strange feeling of distress I'm getting?'

She tried to make mental contact with Mini-Setsuna once more, in the hopes to see if Negi-sensei and Seiji-sama as well as the others were alright, but no such luck in getting back to her mini-double. She had seen that Nodoka had found out about their secret of Magic and Alchemy. And much to Seiji-sama's relief, she seemed okay about it. She also saw an almost intimate moment between the two librarians, and Setsuna couldn't help but smirk at this, "Seiji-sama…you truly are blessed to have someone like her in your life."

"Who's blessed, Se-chan?"

Setsuna spun around, a little startled, but turned to see it was Konoka. but now she looked quite different; she was now dressed in a Japanese Princess outfit, with sandals, kimono, pop up umbrella, and her hair tied back and all. Setsuna was deeply stunned by this as she asked, "Ojou-sama? What's with the outfit?"

Konoka, being completely oblivious as always, just smiled and answered, "Oh, you don't know? They lent me a kimono at the Dressing Area over there?" She then twirled around and playfully asked, "So how do I look?"

Setsuna was blushing uncontrollably, unable to comprehend an answer, until she finally bowed her head and blurted out, "Uh, you're very beautiful…"

Konoka just squealed out with joy, "EEEK! Really, Se-chan? Thank you!"

As Konoka looked oblivious as ever to the current predicament, Setsuna couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. She puzzlingly just shied from Konoka as she thought, 'Ojou-sama has grown up to become very beautiful.' Then suddenly, Konoka ran up to her with a smile and got behind her, "Come on, Se-chan.", and pushed her towards the costume department as well, "You do it too."

Setsuna merely babbled, "Uh, no wait! I…ARGH!"

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

Setsuna was standing in the street, almost five feet away from Konoka. However, like Konoka, Setsuna was dressed up in a costume as well…a male costume. Setsuna was now dressed as an Edo Samurai, which clearly was designed to be a boy's costume. Setsuna sweat dropped as she had an uneasy smile on her face, "Uh…why am I dressed as a male Samurai, Ojou-sama?"

Konoka merely giggled as she smiled at her, "Because it suits you, Se-chan."

Setsuna took an exasperated sigh, "It fits me like a hole in my head."

Sighing in defeat, Setsuna went with Konoka to look around the studio. After a while, they had stopped at a sweet cake stand; and Konoka had a fun time, while Setsuna was starting to have fun as well. That is, until she was pounced on by two Geishas, who shouted, "HEY, SETSUNA!"

A now dizzy Setsuna was sitting flat on her butt, rubbing her head in agony. She tried to figure out as to what had knocked her down, until she looked up to see who it was. She nearly had her eyes bulge out as she shouted, "Narutaki-sans?"

The two Narutaki twins stood up, giggling as immaturely as ever, despite the fact that they were fifteen. But the way they looked now, it was hard to tell if they were as playful and immature as some thought of them as. They actually looked pretty stunning, even though they still retained each other's hairstyle.

Konoka, being the care free type, ran up to them and looked at them with starry eyes, "Fuka? Fumika? You both look so beautiful!" Fuka just chuckled, "Yeah, well it wasn't our idea to dress like this. Our group Cheerleaders had us dress in these." She then devilishly smiled at her twin sister, "Though it's been doing wonders for Fumika's chance to get Laz's attention."

Fumika blushed wildly as she waved for her sister to stop, "Fuka! Stop! You're gonna embarrass me!" Konoka couldn't help but giggle at that as well, "Oh, my. I didn't know you had a crush on Laz-kun." It was then that her face lit up as she asked the twins, "Wait a minute, is Laz-kun with you now?"

Fumika turned her face away, blushing, "Yeah. We kind of lost track of the other members of our group, but he stayed with us the whole time." Fuka just chuckled some more, "Fumika's been a shy wreck; even Laz can't look her in the eye."

It was then that Setsuna, who had just gotten over her embarrassment on her being in a boy's outfit, asked, "So…where is Laz-kun anyway?"

"Hey, wait up you two! We're supposed to stay together in a group!"

The four girls turned around to see someone run around the corner. It was Laz Crevantes himself, still in his casual/battle attire and not in any of the Cinema Village outfits at all. It seemed that to him today was gonna be an easy day to look after one of the groups. However, what had happened was that the cheerleaders had run off to commence the ultimate Karaoke showdown back in town, while he had been left off with the Narutaki twins.

It seemed easy at first, considering all three of them were teens; despite the fact that Laz had the Automail body of an eighteen year old, while the twins had the bodies of twelve year olds. And seeing as how the three stuck together, Laz had a pretty difficult time keeping up with them. Fuka was a menace as she continued to tease both him and her sister about their little 'lip action' last night, while Fumika blushed denying everything about it. Laz however, was just speechless.

It had been his first kiss; ever with a girl in his very existence.

…and right now, he didn't even know how to handle it. He just didn't really know how to respond to it; if Seiji was with him right now, he'd be able to ask about it, and know how to deal with it. And as soon as he found the twins, he knew things had gotten worse, as he spotted Setsuna and Konoka, who asked, "Sooo, Fumika gave you a kiss, eh, Laz-kun?"

Laz just lowered his head in exasperation and with a purple aura background, noting his exasperated and stress-filled moment.

Setsuna just smiled at this scene among them all. She just looked at Fuka teasing the embarrassed and shy Fumika, while Konoka was mistaking the situation and teasing the awkward Lazarus all around. She thought to herself as this went on, 'I must admit…I am having fun. Now that I think about it, I wanted to have fun like this with Ojou-sama and other for as long as I can remember.'

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the group were Yue and Haruna. They were hiding behind a corner of one of the set buildings, watching the romance/drama unfold amongst the group couples. Yue, however, knew of the obvious as she just stated to Haruna, "They seem more than just friends."

Haruna, on the other hand, had her hand to her chin in devious ponder as she looked at the scene, "Well, that much you can see…", but then she pointed to Laz/Fumika, and Konoka/Setsuna with a scheming smirk, "…but those four…there's no mistake about it."

"Mmm-Hmm."

The two librarians looked puzzled as to who had spoken up near them. They turned to their right, seeing as how that was where the voice came from. It was none other than the sly reporter, Asakura Kazumi, dressed as a betting Samurai. Asakura grinned as she saw the scene play into view, "There's definitely something suspicious going on with those guys."

Haruna, the only one surprised while Yue remained unfazed, shouted, "OOAH! Asakura!" It was also then that she took notice and saw Ayaka dressed as a Geisha, along with her entire group, all equally dressed in different outfits.

Just then, an old European carriage came running in, nearly running over Konoka and Fumika if not for both Laz and Setsuna pulling both the respective two out of the way. The carriage stopped in the middle of the road, the driver was completely cloaked to everyone. Even so, Fuka being extremely fumed about the driver nearly running over her twin sister, shouted, "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUDDY!"

While both Laz and Fumika were trying to council the fuming Fuka, the carriage door opened and out stepped from the carriage, a long silver-haired boy dressed in a European business suit, with a top hat, cane, and cape cloak. With him was someone Setsuna and Laz were all too familiar with as their faces went in shock… Tsukuyomi. She was now dressed in a white Victorian Gothic gown with her hair tied up, and waving a fan in a lady like style.

The boy to Setsuna and Laz's perspective, he seemed like a nice guy, despite the fact he had his right eye hidden by his hair. Setsuna, on the other hand, sensed a very powerful fighting spirit emanating from this boy. But at the same time, she sensed that the boy was…not human.

The gentleman bowed in front of all five of them as he took off his top hat, showing him to be a boy around the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Tsukuyomi then said in a cheerful tone, with not an ounce of threat in her voice, "Good afternoon, Stranger and Samurai. As I promised, I've come to collect the fee that I loaned you." she then pointed to Konoka with her fan and stated, "And as payment, we shall take the princess to settle the debt."

Meanwhile the three girls were looking at this in confusion at the scene. But then Yue decided to explain, "You know, usually at Cinema Village, acts that involve the crowd star out of the blue." Haruna raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Really? That's interesting."

It was then that Setsuna figured it out, 'I see…by making it out as a play scene out in the open, these two can avoid any conflicts and take Ojou-sama without even making it look suspicious.' It was then she stepped in and got in front of Konoka, shouting to the two, "If you wish to take Ojou-sama, villains, then I, Setsuna Sakurazaki of the Shinmei School shall protect Konoka Ojou-sama, till the end."

It was after, that Laz looked at Setsuna amazed at this as he started clapping, "Wow, Setsuna! That was pretty good!" Konoka just squealed as she hugged a surprised Setsuna, "EEK! Se-chan, you're so cool!" Fuka shook her head, "I've got to agree to that. I didn't know she was an actor." The boy, secretly known as Malice, bowed his head slightly as he asked in certainty, "Is that so", he then turned his attention to Laz, "You too, young man?" Laz nodded as Tsukuyomi threw her glove at Setsuna's face, which Laz had caught before it made contact. Tsukuyomi then spoke out, "Very well then, as the young lady as the prize, warriors, thirty minutes from now. We'll duel at the place called the Japanese Bridge next to the Main Gate."

It was then that the girls were wondering what was really going on. Even Asakura had her doubts about this acting, "I'm starting to wonder if it's not an act." Yue then asked as if she had all the answers, "Well then, what is it?" It was then that Haruna came up with the craziest accusation ever, "Maybe the boy and girl are both old flames of Konoka and Fumika, and that they're challenging both Setsuna and Laz for their love for each other. Or maybe, they're caught in some kind of love triangle, rectangle, or hexagon….thing."

The boy turned to go back to the carriage following Tsukuyomi, but turned around and looked at both Setsuna and Lazarus, "I know this is inconvenience to you both. But I truly wish to see if you both have what it takes to face against something like what we are."

As Tsukuyomi sat down in wait for him, the boy then brushed his hair away from his right eye before anyone in the crowd could see, the four teens: Konoka, Setsuna, Lazarus, and even Fumika were the only ones to see it glow dark with a red pupil. The boy then smiled in a demonic way, slowly showing his teeth becoming yellow and sharp, jagged points; more like shark's teeth, "Don't try to run…and don't even try to call for help."

The look that he gave them startled both Konoka as she hid behind Setsuna, and especially Fumika to near death as he entered the carriage and left. Both Setsuna and Laz looked to each other with Laz stating, "We really don't have a choice, this time. Do we?" Setsuna shook her head in order to answer Laz's question. But both giving each other a look of question. Could they actually beat these two without Negi, Seiji, or even Asuna's help? Did they even have a chance to win at all?

But before the two fighters could think of anything, Haruna ran up to the two. And with only one hand on each of their collars, she shook them furiously and shouted, "THAT WAS UNBELIEVEABLY WICKED OF YOU GUYS!" And then a few seconds later, Ayaka and her group ran over there asking questions, especially most of them coming from Haruna.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us something this important?"

"How long have you guys been datin' for?"

"Who were those two? Are they you friends?"

Laz just paled at this as he waved his arms in defense at this, "Whoa! Whoa! I don't know what you're all talking about." Setsuna was blushing up a storm as she asked, "Wait! Wait, just a second! What are you all talking about?"

Even Ayaka shouted out, completely lost in the whole situation, "What are you all talking about? I don't even know what's going on here. Everyone's left me out!"

Haruna shook her head at the Class Rep's clueless awareness of the entire situation, "Rep…sometimes you're just a little slow at this thing."

However, everyone just stated that it was so cute of Setsuna and Laz to do that for Konoka. Asakura stated with a sly chin stroke, "No matter you guys. You seem to be in some kind of trouble here.", she then winked at Laz and Setsuna, stating that she knew what trouble they were in, "So we'll stand behind you all the way on this."

However, unknown to any of them, the white haired boy named Vicious watched them carefully on the rooftops. He let a small crinkle smirk open on his face as he watched the Automail Golem and the Samurai girl try and find a way out of the mess they were forced in. He turned around and headed to where his comrades were, but not before he chuckled, "Looks like its' going to be fun…bloody fun."

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

In the sky near the Cinema Village, hovered a little familiar ermine on top of a little mini-Negi. After they had found out that Setsuna was in danger, Negi used the same paper double that was used for Mini-Setsuna, and used it for a Mini-Negi. And with that, Chamo and Mini-Negi were following the trail of Magic energy that Mini-Setsuna left behind.

Chamo impatiently was being the back seat driver as he stated, "C'mon, Big Bro! Get the lead out!"

Mini-Negi grunted, "I'm trying Chamo…but this magic's all new to me!"

It was then that Chamo finally spotted it and shouted, "Big Bro! There it is!", he pointed downward and the two saw that it was indeed Cinema Village. It was then that Chamo spotted a certain group heading towards the Bridge Set. "Hey, Big Bro!", Chamo said as he pointed downward, "Look who's makin' their way towards the Bridge."

The whole gang, including Yue who was now dressed as a priestess, and Haruna, who was now dressed as a female one-eyed samurai bandit, were making their way towards the Bridge set. All except Fumika and Fuka, who Laz asked to run and hide somewhere where they would be safe. Laz remembered what he had said back then.

* * *

_Laz stood in front of Fumika and Fuka as he looked down to them with stern faces, "Listen, I need you guys to hide from this fight after it blows over."_

_Fuka pouted, "Aw, come on, Laz. We may look like kindergartners, but we're around your age you know." She then smirked mischievously, "Is there something you're not telling us, Laz?"_

_Panicking from fear of them finding out about his double-life, Laz waved his arms comically in response, "N-No, of course not!" _

_Fumika then looked serious as she asked, "Laz…be truthful, please…", she demanded with a pleafully look in her eyes, "What's really happening?"_

_He sighed as he stated, "I'm sorry, Fumika…I can't tell you that." But before she could ask why not, he knelt down to be at her eye level, and sternly stated with a kind face, "All I can tell you is that something dangerous is gonna happen." He then placed his hands on her shoulders; her tiny shoulders were completely shielded by his hands, giving both a memory of how different in size they were. He then stated, "And the last thing I want is both you and your sister in danger. So please, I need you both to hide until it's over."_

_After a few seconds, Fumika nodded her head in defeat and gave Laz a sad smile, "Okay, Laz. We'll stay out of the way."_

* * *

**On the Bridge set

* * *

**

Laz worried much about the two twins; even after he told them to hide form the battle, he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. He then wondered to Setsuna, "Setsuna…"

She turned to them as they walked with the others, oblivious to their conversation, "Yes, Laz-kun, what is it?"

He gulped as he knew she would obviously say 'No' to it, "Do you think it's alright just to leave Fumika in the dark about her card? I mean, what if she could help?"

Setsuna shook her head, stating, "No, Laz-kun. It's better that they not know of this life we live in."

"That may or may not be true."

The two turned where no one else was looking and saw Mini-Negi, floating there with Chamo on top of him. Laz looked at this as if someone had grown a second head and second and third pair of arms, "Negi? Is that you?" Mini-Negi nodded in response, "Yeah, pretty much. I used Mini-Setsuna's paper double as a means of getting here and finding you guys."

Setsuna bowed as she stated, "We're glad you're here…even if it's a paper double, Sensei." The then asked, "How is Seiji-sama?" Chamo sweatdropped at that as he explained, "Well, let me give you the small version: Seiji was nearly killed by an Ishbalan assassin psycho, his Automail arm's pretty messed up in some parts, and to top it all off, Nodoka's his new partner…considering she knows about our double-life."

The two seemed to take it pretty calmly, until they let that info sink in and they both shouted, "NODOKA KNOWS OUR SECRET!?!"

"Well, I'd had hoped we would have gotten here earlier but it seems that we arrived a little later than expected."

Their attention was brought up to by the two enemies, who were still wearing their costumes. Negi hid behind Setsuna's right shoulder, while Chamo stayed on Negi. On Malice's sides of his belt he had two peculiar looking guns with their barrels shaped like small sword blades. Tsukuyomi held in her hands her traditional long and short swords, eager to duel her Sempai. However, Laz wasn't really intimidated, "You've got to be kidding? Those little things against Setsuna's sword?"

"I assure you, whatever shape the sword is, Laz-kun, it can still sever flesh.", Setsuna answered.

The two deadly enemies strutted forward; Tsukuyomi held her sword up with a grin on her friendly face. To the girls it seemed kind of unusual, but to Konoka, who gripped on to Setsuna's sleeve, thought it to be unnerving.

'Those two…scare me…Se-chan.' she whispered to Setsuna as if she wanted to go as fast as they could. Laz had also heard that but then spoke out to her, as if answering for Setsuna, "Don't worry, Ojou-sama…", she then turned to her and for the first time that Konoka and Laz had been with her on the field trip, she gave her a smile, "No matter what happens, Laz-kun and I swear to protect you." She smiled at that, being reassured of their safety.

Suddenly, a huge clapping applause was heard from behind them all as a huge crowd. Laz just sweat dropped at the whole thing, "This is gonna complicate things."

Chizuru, a long haired brunette beauty rated #1 for the biggest breasts in class, who was dressed in a female European tuxedo dress, blushed as she giggled in delight, "Oh my, Sakurazaki-san is so cool!" Natsumi, Chizuru's best friend with short red hair, freckles, and a small figure dressed in a pretty kimono, nodded in agreement, "You know, I wonder if she like to join the Drama Club? She'd make a great male character."

The two turned to Ayaka and then saw the emotional look on her face. She was smiling at both Setsuna and Laz, with tears of joy coming down her cheeks, "Yes!" She then ran up to Laz and Setsuna, and clasped her hands to theirs, still teary eyed, "I'm touched by the love you both share with Konoka and little Fumika. I'll do all that I can!"

Both Setsuna and Laz just drooped their heads down in exhaustion as they both said in unison, "You've got it all wrong, Class Rep." however, Ayaka ignored that and turned to both Tsukuyomi and Malice as she struck one of her flower background poses and defiantly stood up for the two, "alright then, you two fiends! You'll have to stand up to all of us; both classmates of Sakurazaki-san, and friends to Lazarus!"

But before anything could happen, Setsuna then turned to the two teen enemies and turned to Tsukuyomi, "Before we begin, I must ask you to…" "Not involve the innocent in this duel?", Tsukuyomi asked. The two heroes nodded but pulled out her swords as she suddenly leapt at Setsuna as they locked blades with each other.

Malice gracefully bowed, "Of course, but that doesn't mean we won't let out a distraction or two." Just then, he seemed to pull off his right glove, and bit his palm, causing it to bleed. He then swished some blood on the ground, causing it to spread in different directions in front of him. Then suddenly, out of the blackened puddles, arose a number of goofy little goblin like creatures, shaped like kappas, possessed items, Chibi elves, and other goofy monster creatures. They all ran around the crowd, causing chaos, especially near the classmates as they began to play with their skirts in perverted ways, with Haruna shouting, "WHY IS THIS TOWN SO PERVERTED?"

As Setsuna pushed Tsukuyomi away, she turned to Negi and stated, "Negi-sensei, I need you to guard Ojou-sama and get her out of here!" But before Negi could ask how he could do it, Setsuna did a sign and chanted, "RETURN NEGI-SENSEI IN HIS TRUE APPEARANCE SIZE ONLY!"

And in a puff of smoke, a full human sized Negi was there, in a white ninja outfit. He smirked as he stated, "Cool, I get to play the role of a ninja." With that said, Negi knew what he had to do, he ran for Konoka, "Konoka! We've got to get out if here!" Konoka was surprised to see her best friend and teacher came out of nowhere right now, "Negi, you surprised me popping up like that."

Negi grabbed her hand, "Never mind that now! We've got to get out of here!" And with that they were off, although Konoka was worried about both Setsuna and Laz fighting those two strange teens. As they nearly left the area, she saw that Se-chan was in a fierce fight against the girl named Tsukuyomi, but for some odd reason, she swore she saw whips made of water sprout out her back in order to defeat Se-chan as she was dueling in a crazy speed to keep up with two swords and four flailing water whips. But she knew that was just impossible…wasn't it?

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Laz and the Malice character were dueling like crazy. Malice had his guns out but he didn't even fire a round out, mostly trying to parry with Laz's steel arms. Both were blocking and attacking like crazy. However, Laz's clothing was getting a lot of cuts and tears from the gun-swords. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, they both stepped back to take a breather with Malice crouched on the bridge's rail with his weapons still at the ready.

Malice chuckled, "Well, this is the first in a long time that I've fought against an artificial humanoid this good in fighting…much like myself." That had Laz trying to figure out what his opponent just said; what he had just said didn't make any sense to him at all. Until he finally asked, "What do you mean by artificial?"

Malice simply stood up on the rail as if he was standing on flat ground, "Haven't you noticed anything peculiar about me? Every punch or upper cut I got, and I don't have a mark to show for it. how I'm faster, stronger, more agile…"

Setsuna nearly swiped Tsukuyomi's head off, but then Tsukuyomi countered it with a shot of water from under the bridge. The two were locking blades like crazy; most of the people saw it as nothing but special effects at its finest. Especially when Setsuna found an opening and sliced off Tsukuyomi's right arm at the shoulder. However, for Setsuna, it wasn't intentional as she gasped, 'NO! I was too careless!'

But then something happened; the severed limb suddenly liquefied into water and slowly creeped into Tsukuyomi's foot. Then the same liquid water grew out of the stump that where her arm was supposed to be, and took form as her arm. Then with a hissing _swish_ sound the arm reverted into its default form. Tsukuyomi moved her new right arm and flexed the fingers, and giggled, "_Eheehee._ It's been quite a while since my creation…that I had to use my born powers like this."

Setsuna was both shocked and nearly terrified, even while the crowd were duking it out with the goofy demons summons. Setsuna pointed her sword at Tsukuyomi and shouted, "Who are you? What are you? Reveal yourself, demon!"

Tsukuyomi just giggled as she threw her blades down, "Well, to answer your questions...Tsukuyomi was the name of my former human life…", she then reached up with her left hand, and pulled at her dress collar, exposing her left shoulder. She revealed that she had a Sapphire Pink tattoo on her left shoulder, shaped like a serpent eating its tail, in the shape of a circle. Tsukuyomi giggled, "…my real name is Sloth, a Homunculus with the gift of changing my molecules into a water liquid like state, making me quite malleable and hard to defeat."

Setsuna's eyes nearly went wide as she digested this information, "Ho…Homunculi?", she wavered this as she gave her a stern look, "It cant be! The Homunculi are merely a myth! A creation that was made to scare Alchemists to keep them from doing Human Transmutations!"

Sloth merely chuckled at this as her arms became liquid and stretched to become whips, "Oh, Sempai…", she then leapt in the air and lashed at Setsuna with her whips, "…There is nothing in this world that can't be done!"

Meanwhile, the student groups were having either fun or difficulty with the 'special effect creatures'. They were fighting quite valiantly and ridiculously in their own ways. However, Ayaka had caught a quick glance at Negi, and as usual she was too much in her dream gaze state to even notice a huge cat like creature, falling down on her with the gold coin saying 'Happiness'.

Ayaka's legs were the only thing that stuck out as the cat landed/sat on her. they were wiggling out, trying to get her out, until comically they stopped. Haruna, who saw the whole thing, lost it as she shouted with a comical passion, "THE CLASS REP IS DOWN, EVERYONE…AVENGE THE CLASS REP!"

Everyone fought even harder, even as Chisame, who no one noticed, was watching around the crowd. She just sighed heavily as she was exhausted by all this, "Sheesh, these guys have got a lot of energy. It's exhausting just watching this."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Negi and Konoka had made fast tracks to get inside and closed the door behind him. It was then that Negi noticed a row of stairs that led up to the top floor, "Konoka, this way." Without hesitating, she followed him straight towards the stairway as they both made it up. The place was quiet, with a few creaks from the floor as they slowly made their way around. Negi sighed in relief as no one was there, "I think we'll be safe here, Konoka."

Konoka was a little confused by all this as she asked, "Negi-kun, what's going on…."

…then suddenly, an eighteen year old raven haired beauty popped up right next to Negi, and amazingly, shot out five long and sharp finger nail claws. They nearly sliced his throat open if she hadn't stopped in a mili-second. The gorgeous beauty seductively smiled, "Not as safe as you thought, did you…Negi Springfield."

"My, my, Ojou-sama…you're body guards aren't as dependable as my minions."

And then, out of the shadows, Vicious and Monkey Girl, along with what appeared to be monkey and bear demons, walked and stood ten feet away from Negi and Konoka. Monkey Girl merely smirked at this, "it looks like Malice and Sloth did a good job at leading you here. Didn't they, Grande?"

Negi didn't see him, but then he came out of the shadows; a man, with a similar build and look like Armstrong, except his mustache was black, and skin color brown, and a face with a sinister intention to it. he was wearing the State Alchemist uniform as any senior officer, but he also had an iron fingerless glove on both his hands. The man spoke in a voice both gruff and mean, "Greetings, Thousand Master son…I know it's a little early in the game for introductions, but I'm Brigadier General Basque Grand, the Iron-Blood Alchemist. And the Master Mind behind the Kansai Magic Association."

* * *

**Back Outside

* * *

**

The bridge was being destroyed by bullets and water tentacles as Laz and Setsuna were doing their best to defeat their opponents. However, the fact remained that they were dealing with Homunculi; artificial human beings that were said to be myth in both the Magic and Alchemy world. And both protectors and enemies were equally powerful in their own way. However, someone shouted, "Look! Up on the roof! The White Ninja and the Princess are in danger!"

Both Laz and Setsuna saw this and were about to high tail it out to them, but Sloth created a fissure wall of water in front of them. She giggled as she skidded to a halt, "You can't take the eye off the ball yet!"

Unknown to them, a kimono colored blur ran past the crowd in order to get to where Negi and Konoka were.

* * *

**Back on the Roof

* * *

**

Negi had Konoka behind him, shielding her from not only the two teens in black, but also the Monkey Girl and Grand. Along with them was also a huge winged demon with a talisman on its face, and a pretty huge bow and arrow…pointed directly at the two teens. The two adult villains smirked at their achievement; now they finally had the one achievement of power in their grasp. All they had to do was eliminate the one in their way of getting it…Negi Springfield.

It was then that the Monkey Girl noticed the Automail Golem and Sakurazaki trying to get to them. She snickered and shouted, "Sakurazaki! Automail Golem! If you're hearing me, then hear this!" She pointed to the demon archer and shouted, "This creature's arrow is aimed right at Ojou-sama! If you value her live, then don't interfere! HOHOHOHOHO!"

Negi sweatdropped at the hopeless situation; there was absolutely now way out of this. As a paper double, all he could do was walk, run, grab, and talk. He couldn't even summon enough magic to stop them at all. It…was…impossible. Konoka, who was mighty worried about what was going on, looked to Negi. She spoke up, startling Negi as she asked, "Negi-kun? This isn't CGI, is it?"

Negi just gritted his teeth in frustration at the situation, "I'm sorry, Konoka." He cursed himself mentally. He had failed in protecting Konoka, and he let Setsuna down for it as well. Plus, even Laz was in danger, and he couldn't do anything about it as well.

"Don't worry, Negi-kun…everything's going to be alright.", Konoka said. Negi and Chamo both were a little surprised by that as he turned to face Konoka. And surprisingly, she smiled at him, "Se-chan said she'd protect me, no matter what. As did Laz-kun; they will surely help us." After hearing those words of faith, Negi smiled…knowing full well that she was right.

However, Basque Grand was growing impatient as he shouted, "Stop Stalling, Wizard! Hand over the girl now! Accept those orders!" However, something stopped him from trying anything to force Negi, as a certain pink haired girl with a twin bun hair style jumped out, shouting, "NINJA ARTS OF THE NARUTAKI! FUMIKA STYLE! THE CLASPING BUNNY MONKEY!" And with that said, Fumika jumped on Grand's head, blocking his sight.

He shouted, "GET! OFF! OF! MEEEE!" He couldn't see anything; nearly bumping into the Monkey Girl. But instead of her, he bumped into the demon. This caused a chain reaction that caused him to fire his arrow. The monkey girl shouted in annoyance, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT? I DIDN'T SAY FIRE?" Vicious then calmly stated, "True…but we were gonna shoot he boy anyway."

Negi saw the arrow head straight for Konoka, and he couldn't let her get hurt. Chamo shouted, "Negi, stop it!" Negi ran up to it as fast as it was coming, and thrusted out his right arm. However, he didn't count it going through him as it hit the hand, the arrow destroyed his arm and it continued down it's path. Negi turned and saw Konoka as stunned as ever, "KONOKAAAAAA!"

At the same time, Grand had finally gotten Fumika off of him, and held her by the collar of the kimono she was wearing. She struggled to break free but to no avail. Then Grand pulled her back, "Now pay for interfering with my business, Child!", and threw her off the roof.

Negi gasped at both of these dramatic and urgent emergencies…

GA-JUNK

Everyone including the crowd, minus the bad guys, gasped at what had just happened. Setsuna had made it just in time. However, she took the arrow, straight through her right shoulder. A killer blow as it caused her to stumble off the roof, and plunge to her death. Negi shouted with a look of terror on his face, "SETSUNA!" Everyone gasped at this scene of drama unfolded.

Konoka was the only one to stare at this, in disbelief and fear. She then did the only thing she could…. "SE-CHAN!", she shouted as she jumped after her. Everyone, even the villains, gasped at this; the two girls were falling down to the ground…to their deaths…it was over…

…then it happened.

A brilliant flash of light came out of nowhere to where the girls fell. Everyone shielded their eyes, all except for Negi, the Monkey Girl, and the two Homunculus, who saw what was happening. As the light ended, it had shown that Konoka and Setsuna, were safely on the ground, and the arrow had disappeared, along with Setsuna's fatal wound. Konoka smiled, knowing that Setsuna was safe, "It's alright, Se-chan. Everything's alright."

Setsuna got back up on her feet, stunned by this, asked, "Ojou-sama…was that…your power?"

A little confused by that, she shrugged, "That was me? I didn't know I could do that."

* * *

Back on the ground, Fumika opened her eyes, and felt that she was being held. She looked around, seeing she was safe…and held in Laz's arms; which this caused her to blush embarrassingly. However, he asked with a look of worry on his face, "Fumika…why didn't you stay hidden, like I asked?"

Smiling and still blushing, she looked up to Laz and simply answered, "Because…because I couldn't just let you get hurt because you and Sakurazaki were fighting alone." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I wanted to help you, Lazarus." Hearing that, all Laz could do was have a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face as his artificial skin burned fourteen different shades of blush.

* * *

Back on the ground, Setsuna knew that they now had enemies all around them. Negi, back in Mini-Negi form, flew down with Chamo on top of him, and out of sight of Konoka, quietly shouted, "Setsuna! We've got to get out of here!" Realizing that they had nowhere else to run, she made up her mind. She scooped up a surprised Konoka in her arms and smiled at her, "Ojou-sama. As of now, we're headed for your parents' house. We'll meet up with Kagurazaka-san and the others there."

* * *

**Back on the Roof

* * *

**

The Homunculus Lust scratched her chin in delight, "It seems that the young Konoe girl didn't disappoint us at all."

Vicious nodded as Sloth and Malice, both a little worn out, but quickly healing any fatal wounds, rejoined them. Sloth sighed, "I'm just glad that Se-Sempai and Ojou-sama are okay."

Vicious then allowed a crinkled smirk as he glared at the teens, "Well now that we now they have nowhere else to hide…taking our main ingredient is only a matter of time."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Welcome; Stone Silence at the Head Temple**


	30. Welcome

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Welcome; Stone Silence at the ****Head ****Temple

* * *

****Back at the Hiding Spot

* * *

**

Asuna was helping up Negi, who was completely worn from both the fight with Kotaru and Mini-Negi's usage. He explained to Reina, Nodoka, and Seiji, with Fuko on his right shoulder that both Setsuna and Laz were heading for the Temple as well. They were also told about a certain team involving certain individuals dressed in black. But before they did, Asuna asked out of concern, "But what about everyone else?"

Negi shook his head, "You don't have to worry; everyone got out safely." He then grimaced, "However, I think Ayaka might have been a little traumatized by the whole nearly getting squished by a cat thing though." Asuna chuckled at that, wanting to know of the effects it would have on her.

Seiji took a deep breath, and got back up, groaning, "Well…I think we've rested enough, so…" but just then, a twinge of pain from his left arm caught him growl in pain, "ARGH! My arm!", and nearly fall over. Nodoka saw this, and without getting nervous, she caught him before hitting the ground.

"Seiji!", she spoke in a tone of worry, "Maybe you need to rest some more before you get up." He merely smirked at her with one eye open, "Don't worry so much, Nodoka." He looked at his left arm and grimaced, "This arm's seen better days."

Negi pointed out, "Maybe you should schedule a time to go back home in Rush Valley, Wales and have that arm fixed...or maybe upgraded."

Seiji nodded, but then cringed, "Yeah…but I'm more worried if my mother's gonna go postal on me."

Asuna raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Is she really that ill-tempered?"

Seiji gave her a look telling her it was more than just ill-temperament, "Well, let's put it this way: next to her, Asuna, she makes Evangeline look like a harmless little mouse."

Before anyone could quote on that, they heard someone coming out on the pathway. Considering someone shouted, "Asuna! Over here!" Asuna and the others realized it to be none other than Konoka. They saw her, along with Setsuna both walking alongside a familiar fellow that Fuko was almost too excited to see. Laz was walking along as well, but to everyone surprise and alarm…it wasn't just the three.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

Negi, Asuna, and the others were walking along to the temple…but they were not alone. With them were for now not-knowing Yue and Haruna, and an all-knowing Asakura, Chisame, and surprisingly, Fumika on Laz's back. It was kind of a surprise to the gang that others followed the trio. However, that wasn't the concern for now, except to Asuna, who wanted to know what was going on.

However, Konoka looked at both Negi and Seiji, who almost looked like they were on the verge of death. She asked, looking a little concerned, "Negi-kun, Seiji-kun. Are you both alright?" The two groaned out an 'OK' and just left it at that; they also stopped her before she could ask about the strange clothing that Seiji and Reina were wearing. However, Haruna and Asakura were both smirking at the scene with Seiji and Nodoka. Ever since they found them, Nodoka and Seiji seemed a little closer since last time they saw the two.

However, for Asuna, that wasn't the case.

Seiji was feeling a little better, so he asked Nodoka if he could walk on his own for a little. Nodoka was a little concern about it, but he urged to walk on his own. But she let him anyway, and rejoined with Yue, Haruna and the other girls up front, leaving Negi, Seiji, Asuna, Setsuna, Asakura, Laz, Fumika and Chisame in the back.

Asuna looked a little peeved and turned to Setsuna, "Is there a reason everyone's tagging along with us, Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna just sighed as she stated, "Well, everything was going well…", but then she grimaced as she turned to Asakura, "But somehow, Asakura-san and the others caught up." Asakura smirked, "Nice try. Cant get away from me _that_ easy."

She explained that one hour earlier, after they all dressed back in their civilian clothing, they saw Setsuna and Konoka speed off and out of sight. However, Asakura had the whole thing planned. Even though she got away, Chisame was able to get a GPS Cell phone into Sakurazaki's back pack. All they had to do was follow and that would be it.

Asuna just sneered and shouted, "GIMMIE A BREAK ASAKURA!" She then turned to Setsuna, "You too, Sakurazaki!" The two girls were a little surprised by this, but then she turned to Laz and asked, "So why is Fumika with us anyway?"

Laz sighed as he explained, "Well, she kind of helped us by blindsiding the culprit behind the Kansai Association." He scratched the back of his head, "And seeing that she put so much at risk…well…" he gave a nervous smile to her, "…like you guys did with Nodoka….I kind of told her everything. Including Alchemy and Magic."

It was then that after hearing that, both Seiji and Asuna blew it and shouted, "YOU DID WHAT?" They were both on the verge of killing Laz for this, but then Fumika spoke up, "Please, you guys. Don't be mad at him." She then looked at Nodoka and back to them as she pulled out her card, "Like Bookstore, I want to help out as well." She then smirked, "And besides, this sounds a little bit more fun than just the Strolling Club could ever offer."

Asuna sighed as she looked at her and everyone else, and stated, "This isn't a game, you guys." She then looked at Negi; a little twinge of fear for him suddenly popped up for him, but she shook it off as heartburn, "I mean, you don't know how dangerous this is! A little while ago, Negi and Seiji almost died!"

It was then that Haruna shouted, "Hey, guys! I found the entrance!"

When they had gotten there, they noticed that the gate to the Main Temple was huge. An ancient wooden structure that seemed to be kept in check. Although the fact that it was nearing night and the lack of light made it a little scary. Both Laz and Fumika were both shaking a little in fright.

However, that didn't stop Haruna, Yue, Asakura, and Konoka from running inside. With Haruna shouting, "YEAHHH! LET'S GO!"

It was then that Negi, Seiji, and the others sweat dropped from this as Asuna pulled out her card at the ready, "That's the Enemy's home base!" Negi had his staff ready, "Anything could happen!" Both Laz and Seiji looked at each other, and both clapped/slammed their hands together to start their alchemic attacks, and they both shouted, "LET'S GOOOOO!"

And with the battle cry sound, everyone, including a shy Nodoka and Fumika, they all ran into the gate to face against whatever forces lay waiting for them in the temple. However, they didn't expect what was coming.

"Welcome home, Konoka-Ojou-sama!"

They were all greeted by a group of temple priestesses, all pretty beautiful and cheerful. None at all threatening so it was clear that this place was friendly to the heroes. Negi, Setsuna, and even the Crevantes Bros. were a little confused by this turn of events. They all turned to Konoka, who seemed to blush and smile towards them and her friends, "Oh I'm sorry you guys. I forgot to mention…", she pointed to the priestesses, "They're sort of my house servants."

The priestesses all gathered around the guests, but almost paid specific attention towards Negi and Seiji. Ignoring the boys and her friends for a moment, Reina turned to Setsuna and asked, "Um, do you mind explaining this situation." Setsuna bowed her head in apology as she explained as to the significance to the temple. She explained that the head temple of the Kansai Magic Association…was also at the same time…the Home of Konoka Konoe.

Asuna heard that, as well as Negi and Seiji as they all said, "IT WHAAAAAA?"

But then Laz, with Fuko perched on one shoulder and Fumika standing next to him, asked, "But why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Setsuna bowed to that and stated, "Well I thought it would be dangerous for Ojou-sama to return here." But then Laz figured, "But after Cinema Village…" she nodded, "Yes, it seemed to work against us."

So Asuna looked around and saw the vastness of the Head Temple…or Konoka's home for short anyway. It was extremely vast and almost looked like it came straight out of the Edo Period. However, it was still fresh and looked amazing…and big. But most of the place was covered in the most beautiful forest of Sakura Blossom Trees ever. It was truly a sight to behold on anyone from Japan. Even Negi, Seiji, Laz, and Reina were awestruck at the beauty of this place.

She looked to Konoka, who seemed a little shy and embarrassed about something, but Konoka asked, "The size of my house doesn't make you all uncomfortable, does it?" Everyone nodded as quickly as they heard that question, as Asuna sweat dropped, "Nah, just…a little surprised."

Seiji nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of like Ayaka's house."

With that said, they all were led into the main Temple Room, which awaited the Head Master.

* * *

**Main Temple Room

* * *

**

The main Room was vast and big enough for a lot of room…including a few sitting futons on the floor for them to sit on. Everyone was a little hesitant about it, but as soon as they saw the priestesses sit down, they decided to do the same out of respect. But also that a certain hulking figure was waving them and speaking in a familiar tone, "Welcome, Young Springfield and Elric!"

…it was none other than Armstrong.

Much to the boys' terror, and Seiji holding back the fact that Armstrong said that name that irked him, Armstrong shot up and ran to the boys. He then gave them a muscle-powered hug that nearly crushed the boys. Seiji winced out, "It's…Good…to…see…you…too…Armstrong!" The girls looked a little weirded out by this, and figured that Ayaka's uncle knew the boys in a friendly basis.

It was then that Reina tapped Nodoka on the shoulder, "Nodoka, who's that?" Nodoka, who was slightly giggling from the strange moment between Mr. Armstrong and the boys, looked at where Armstrong was sitting. There, sitting next to the futon that Armstrong sat next to, was a boy.

He was around the ages of sixteen-seventeen, and very good-looking, with white short hair with black streaks in them. Like Armstrong, he was heavily muscled, due to the bulges in his suit that he was wearing. It appeared to be a duster overcoat, dark blue in color, but with what appeared to be white trim, and two snowflake designs on his shoulders. He was wearing blue pants with a white stripe on the outer sides of them, and black combat boots with blue steel tips on them, held on by white bolts. However, Nodoka knew straight away that this guy was an Alchemist. For the dead giveaway, was his gloves, which were blue/white snow gloves with the index finger exposed, and a metal plate on the palm, with an insignia of a snow flake with several Rune and Latin symbols around it.

But before that could be confirmed, one of the priestesses walked up to where the now gasping Negi and Seiji were. After Armstrong had finished crushing the life out of them, he walked over to the girls to give them a crushing hug as well. The Priestess bowed to the respectful boys and announced, "Negi Springfield, Seiji 'Elric' Crevantes, the Elder will arrive soon now."

It was then that Yue, who was equally curious about this, asked, "What's this all about?"

It was then that Negi kind of scratched the back of his head as Seiji shook his head lightly, about to regret what he was about to say, "Well, Negi was on this sort of 'Secret Mission' for the school to deliver a letter…"

It was then that Haruna had on her devious and sneaky smile on her face as she looked at the boys, "Soooooo, a secret mission, eh?", she then turned her attention towards Seiji and asked, "So, does that mean you and your brother…"

"We're just here on Library duty. Nothing more, nothing less.", he said sharply to her without a second thought.

It was just then that after Haruna and Seiji had their little discussion that everyone looked up to find a man walking down the Main Temple steps. It was a man in his forties, dressed in a male priest robe; he had short black hair, a kind look in his face, and a pair of glasses as he looked down to greet everyone. The boys noticed that at once Setsuna knelt and bowed to him, while Konoka…well, sufficed to say she had a rather more enthusiastic reaction.

"Daddy!", Konoka said in pure happiness.

She ran over and hugged him, while the man simply smiled at her fondly while fatherly and cheerfully scolding her for her behavior, "Control Konoka, control."

Laz then asked as he looked to Setsuna, "So that's Konoka's father?" she nodded in response, "Indeed."

However, Haruna whispered to Asakura as she stated, "You know for a guy who lives in a place like this…he's kind of plain." Asakura just winked her eye as she stated, "I think he's kind of pale."

Reina then turned her attention to Asuna and asked, "What do you think, Asuna?" and nearly paled as she saw the look on her face. Asuna was blushing like mad, as she said, "I think he's HOT!"

Everyone sweat dropped, knowing full-well that she'd say something like that. Asakura just groaned, "Your taste in men: No one in here gets."

Both the boys paled at this, not only was this man the Head Priest and perhaps the head of the Kansai Magic Association, but this was also Konoka's father. The two boys, even Laz, were on the verge of bowing down on their knees in respect for the Head Priest. But at the last minute, he stopped the boys as he lightly smiled, "That will not be necessary Negi Springfield, Seiji and Lazarus Crevantes. Setsuna has already informed me of what happened at Cinema Village and near the Temple Gate. You need not bow on my account."

Both the boys were a little stunned by this, but Negi lightly bowed his head, "Um, thank you sir." Laz did the same in respect, "Thank you as well, Konoka-sama." Seiji just brought his hands around his head and just huffed, "Hey, a job's a job. Besides, Negi did most of the work."

To both the boys' surprise, he then bowed to Seiji and Negi, "Thank you both, Negi and Full-Metal, for protecting my daughter. I am sure that your fathers, Nagi and Edward, would be very proud of you both."

It took the boys a slight moment to recover from the shock of the gesture, before realizing just what he had said. Without thinking, Negi sat up suddenly, and remembered why he was here. He walked up to him and pulled out the letter, "Oh, I forgot. This was for you."

He chuckled and kindly took the letter as he smiled, "I accept it, Negi. It must have been difficult for you and your friends." Seiji just sarcastically stated, "If you call trying to ditch a couple of nosey individuals…who will remain anonymous…then yeah, it was difficult."

While Negi was snapping back for Seiji's rudeness, the Elder took a good look at what the letter read. In truth, it just had a doodle of a miffed off Kanto Elder, with only one passage in it:

_Keep a tighter rein on your people._

_Hold it together, Son-in-law._

_YARGH!_

Konoka's father just sweatdropped as he lightly chuckled, "Dear father, gentle as always." He then looked at the young Wizard and state Alchemist as he cheerfully stated to them, "In any case…Negi Springfield, Seiji Crevantes. Please inform the Elder and Col. Mustang that we of the West will do our best to work toward resolving our differences. Your mission is complete."

The two boys sighed in relief at this as the girls, completely oblivious to what was going on, shouted in accomplishment, "ALRIGHT! YEAH! WAY TO GO, GUYS!"

Haruna just jumped on Seiji's back as she cheered the slightly surprised tanned blonde, "I don't know what happened, but congrats anyway!" Asakura patted Negi on the back, "Well done, you guys."

The Head Master then stated that it would be getting dark soon if they tried to leave. He then stated that they could stay for the night, and that a party would be held in the boy's accomplishment. That didn't get a negative response as most of the girls shouted in joy and rapture at this. Asuna just sweat dropped as she asked herself, "For tag-alongs? I'll say."

But not known to the girls, Seiji asked the elder, "You sure that's a good idea? I mean Negi and his students are on a field trip, you know." The Elder waved it off as he stated, "Don't worry, I've already sent paper doubles to make sure you're all kept out of trouble."

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Everyone was having a good time at the party. Even Armstrong was having a good time, seeing as how he was flexing his muscles as always, causing the crowd to get a little nervous around him. However, the shy young man was trying his best to stay out of it. but he seemed to be a little more shy around the girls, including Reina, who wanted to chat with him. Yue was looking to have a better time, or it might have been that she was lookin' a little plastered, considering she drank some of the sake.

It was in Negi's group that he, Seiji, and Setsuna were sitting down and having a nice chat. That was until the Elder walked by with a smile on his face, "Setsuna-kun…"

She immediately sat up and bowed her head to him, "E-Elder! You needn't speak to one such as I…" he merely chuckled as he said, "Haven't changed a bit, I see. There's no need to go all deferential on me, now."

He then smiled a fatherly-like smile to her as he stated, "I do want to thank you for protecting Konoka these past two years. It's a duty you took on as a personal favor, and you did well at it. I regret whatever troubles you've had." Setsuna shook her head as she stated, "I…I would have protected Ojou-sama in any case, Sir.", she stated as she blushed, "So please, withhold your praise." She also bowed her head in shame as she stated, "Please, also accept my apologies. For I regret to say that as today, Ojou-sama had to…"

"I heard she had to use her powers today, yes.", the Head Master said, with no hint of anger or shame in his voice. In fact, he sounded quite relieved.

Negi then bowed to the man before him as he stated, "I am sorry Elder, it was my fault that Konoka was forced to use her powers, the headmaster informed me that you didn't wish her to find out about them."

Once again the two teen boys, and even Setsuna, were surprised when he bowed his head, before gently waving off Negi's apology, "No, it was unavoidable. I was aware that one day Konoka would uncover her powers, I had only wanted for her to live a normal life for as long as possible. Still, I suspect that the Pactio she made with you may have been the catalyst for her discovering her powers, although I can think of no better partner or friend for her than my oldest friends' only sons."

Negi bowed his head in response to that, "I…thank you Elder."

* * *

**Main ****Temple****Baths

* * *

**

The Hot Spring baths were something to enjoy in this day and age. Even if it were indoors, it was considered haven to those who needed a good cleansing. Especially four particular girls in the bath right now; Setsuna, Asuna, Nodoka, and even Reina who were giving themselves a good cleaning. If someone had said that there were such things as goddesses in real life, then they obviously weren't as lucky as Seiji or Negi.

Asuna was rinsing herself off with her hair down as she let out a deep sigh of relief, "With all that's happened today, it's soooooo nice to wash off all the sweat."

Setsuna, who also was rinsing herself off and grabbed a towel, nodded in agreement, "and wash away all the tired while you're at it."

Nodoka, who slowly sank herself into the tub, along with Reina, shyly looked around and just stated openly, "I must admit, this bath is huge. Not that the head temple is in anyway small compared to me." Reina nodded, but then decided to say something, "Nodoka? Are you sure you want to help out?" That caught her attention as she asked, "  
Of course I do. Why?"

Reina then lifted an eyebrow as she stated, "Well, I hope it's in no way that you're trying to impress Seiji by showing off or anything. Because I don't think he's the type…"

"NO! That's not it!", Nodoka suddenly shouted, surprising Reina. Realizing what she did, Nodoka calmed herself down bowed her head to her, "It's just…it's just that you, Laz, and Seiji are out there, doing this all by yourselves without any help from anyone else except those who know your secret." Reina heard and detected the seriousness in her voice. Nodoka then pulled her knees close to her as she lay her chin on her knees, "I just…I want to help him, for all the times he's helped me."

Reina looked at her with a look of surprise, and then just smiled; 'Now I see….' She smirked a little as she pointed out, "You're in love with Seiji, aren't you?" That got a huge blush from Nodoka as she pushed her two index fingers together, "Ah…well…I, uh…um…well, you see….I…"

Both Setsuna and Asuna just smiled at this, but then something snapped in Setsuna and asked Asuna, "Oh, that's right, Kagurazaka-san.", she smiled at Asuna, "What about you?" Asuna just gave her a clueless look on her face, "Huh?" Setsuna pointed out as she smirked, "What's with how you're always helping and protecting Negi-sensei, anyway?"

Asuna just went bug eyed and then blushed fourteen different shades of red, "I wha - wh – whu - what're you talking about?" She then went on the defensive, "What about you? I heard you saved Konoka at Cinema Village! Laz told me the whole thing!"

It was Setsuna's turn to blush, but then she went back to the defensive, "IT'S N-NUH-NOTHING LIKE THAT! What about you, a civilian and how you're always putting yourself in danger…!"

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'M ONLY INTERESTED IN TAKAHATA-SENSEI HERE! I JUST WORRY ABOUT NEGI IS ALL!"

"YEAH, JUST LIKE I ALWAYS WORRY ABOUT OJOU-SAMA!"

It was then that the two had finally calmed down, even while Nodoka and Reina were watching this with interest. It was after that that Setsuna spoke up again, "Um, Kagurazaka-san…" Asuna waved it off, "J-Just call me 'Asuna', okay?" Setsuna nodded, "And you do vice versa. So um, Asuna…? We've some things to talk over…would you mind bringing Konoka-Ojou-sama here later?"

Asuna, having a confused look on her face, nodded, "Uh, I guess, sure."

It was then that the four girls heard a few voices coming from outside the room.

"I thought it was strange. Edward didn't say anything about having a second son. That's quite a feat, young Seiji."

"Well, it was some kind of delayed success, sir. I'm just glad I gained something other than just knowledge on Alchemy."

"And for you, Negi. To be a teacher at age fifteen…impressive."

"No, not really."

The girls blushed in worry at this as Asuna whispered, "That sounds like the boys and Konoka's father!" Setsuna paled as she looked around frantically, "Wh-What'll we do, Asuna?"

When the doors opened, the boys and Elder, all in towels, excluding Seiji with a towel around his left arm, reached the baths the Elder continued Negi's conversation, although this time the Elder was the one asking the questions. Most of them seeming to be pointing to either boy, sometimes it was Negi, and sometimes it was Seiji. But also it was Laz that he wished to know, seeing he was new to the Crevantes/Elric family.

As the boys settled down into the baths, they failed to notice a few shadows behind a boulder planted near the springs. It was none other than Asuna, Nodoka, Reina, and Setsuna all holding towels and trying to make sure they weren't spotted. When they realized they didn't have much time to reach the door, they could do the only thing they could do in the situation. Hide behind one of the bath ornaments.

Asuna, who was blushing a little, asked, "Why is it we're hiding again?"

Setsuna, who was blushing too, answered, "Old habit…hard to break…sorry."

Reina asked, "Well, that's nice to know, so what to we do?"

Nodoka couldn't even think straight; she had just seen Seiji naked once more and was just blushing like crazy.

"Now, let us speak of other matters…there are some things I would like to speak with you about regarding my daughter.", the Head Elder stated.

"About Konoka?", Negi asked.

"Yes, in regards to what has happened while you all have been in Kyoto, please allow me to apologize on behalf of my people."

"It's alright.", Seiji said, not wanting to sound ungrateful. Though to him, this had all been a workout on its own.

It was then that the Elder went on about the problems dealing with the Kansai Magic Association itself. There had been those in the past who hadn't exactly been fond of the East: both Magic and Alchemy alike. But that so few took action this time…that it was something to be thankful for. The Elder scratched the back of his head, "It would be best to leave the rest to us. It's unfortunate that we're currently so short-handed, and that my most reliable people are scattered across western Japan." He then stated that Armstrong had contacted Mustang and that come noon tomorrow, though, a good number of his people and that of the East State Army would be here, and they'd be able to address the problem properly.

Laz, being ever so polite and curious about something, asked, "Elder, if I may ask…what exactly is that Monkey Girl after?"

"Monkey Girl?", the Elder wondered, but then it snapped, "Oh! You mean Chigusa Amagasaki. Call it a…a grudge against the magi of the west. It's a long story really, rather troublesome."

"But, why was she after Konoka?", Seiji asked. "I mean if she has a grudge against western Magi and Alchemists, then shouldn't we have been the ones to come after?"

He shook his head, "It's not that simple, Seiji…Konoka comes from a long line of powerful Magi, dormant within her reside a large amount of magical powers. That power could potentially even be greater than that of either one of your fathers."

He sighed as he went on, "They want to use that power as a trump card of sorts."

Negi asked, "A trump card?"

The Elder sadly nodded, "They plan to use Konoka's dormant power to conquer the West and then perhaps the East as well. They are trying to unite the wizards of Japan under a single banner, and then take the fight to the foreign Wizards, as well as the State Military, starting another war the like of which has not been seen before…but in some way, much like in the Ishbal Massacre. That was why I sent Konoka to live at the academy, I hoped that there she would be out of danger…a fact that she herself is unaware of."

It was then that after a deep thought about it, it did make sense. But then, Negi had a question he wanted to ask, "S-So um, about the 'Thousand Master'…"

Negi waved it off as he smiled nervously, "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. It's just…I came to Kyoto looking for information about my father and to help Seiji find something, but this is the first I've heard of him since coming here."

The elder waved it off as he stated, "There's no need to apologize, Negi. After all…" , he winked at the three boys and gave them a thumbs up, "…you're fathers were close friends of mine after all."

Asuna was a little surprised by that, including Nodoka. But then they all heard familiar voices approaching.

"…There! You see? I told you what happened at Cinema Village was physically impossible!"

"It was CG and stuff, Yue! Didn't I say?"

"Please don't treat me like Konoka!"

…Konoka and the other girls were coming to use the baths!

"Dear, oh dear! The ladies are coming.", the Elder stated as he and the boys got up, "Not good! Perhaps they mistook the time…this is an emergency Negi-kun! We'll have to sneak out the back way."

"Um, uh Elder…", Negi was about to ask, but then Seiji tugged on him, "Move it, Slow-mo!"

Hurrying to catch up, both boys never noticed the obstruction until the two had already tripped. Both of the boys fell, and both found that they had come into contact with something rather warm and soft.

After the shock, Negi began to clear his vision, only to grow pale as to what he ran into.

'Oh Crap!', Negi didn't realize it, but now he saw that his right hand was on Asuna's left breast!

'I am so very dead.' was all that Negi had in his head at that moment.

Seiji rubbed the back of his head as well, trying to get back up but couldn't. Something was holding him down…or someone as they were holding down his chest and left arm, "Oh, Crap…". Nodoka began to stir as well, feeling that she had landed on something warm and soft. She got up a little with a groan. "Ow, that really hurt." She looked up from where her head landed on Seiji's shoulder, and her eyes widened in shock. She looked around quickly, and was relieved to see that she was in her towel. But still, this was an awkward moment for the two

That was when the other girls walked into the baths. Yue stated, "What is it you're hiding form me, Asakura?" Asakura stated, "You're a li'l drunk, huh?" But it was then that the doors were open, the girls all saw an awkward scene in front of them.

…and there was a lot of screaming and yelling going on in the bath.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Not too far from the Temple, standing on a branch, both the Monkey Girl, now identified as Chigusa Amagasaki, was now watching the temple with disgust. They had just lost the opportunity of kidnapping Ojou-sama and getting rid of the letter. But she wasn't alone, as Vicious was standing there, along with the big blob in black.

Chigusa growled as she threw her frustration at her hired help, "Hey, newcomers! You said we didn't need to follow them, and now look!", she pointed at the temple, "They've already entered the Head Temple, where we cant touch them…plus the letter's been delivered!"

"THE LETTER IS INSIGNIFICANT!", Vicious shouted, startling both Chigusa and the fat man, who seemed to act more like a starving child.

Chigusa regained her composure and stated, "Anyway, it's all come to ruin. Not only did we lose the only ingredient we need to victory, I've also been identified."

Vicious merely stated, "It's alright, we'll take care of it."

Chigusa just sighed, "Have I been talking to myself? Don't you get it? It's over!"

Vicious then let an evil crinkled smile pop up as he looked at the head Temple, "I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stone Silence; Homunculi in the Head Temple**


	31. Stone Silence

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Stone Silence; Homunculi in the ****Head****Temple

* * *

****Head ****Temple

* * *

**

Where most of the girls were in a guest room to which everyone was dressed in some sort of kimono, save for Reina, who was still in her uniform. For the moment, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were playing a card game, along with Fumika. However, Asakura was just playing around her mini-laptop and nibbling on a potato chip. It was then that Asakura asked, "So we don't have to go back to the Hotel? That sounds good."

Haruna smirked at this too, "Yep, if Negi-sensei says it's ok, then it's okay!"

It was just then, that Asuna, who was dressed in a lovely Sakura Blossom kimono. She looked around and saw Konoka, dressed in a darker kimono, and asked, "Hey, Konoka, could you come with me? Setsuna wanted to talk to you about something."

Konoka just beamed with happiness at this as she got up, "Se-chan? I'll be right there."

It was then that Haruna and Asakura looked to each other and then said together as they pointed at Konoka, "Maybe…she's finally going to confess her love to you!"

Chisame just groaned as she muttered, "What a bunch of bean heads." And with that said, both Asuna and Konoka were gone and out of sight.

Nodoka then got up as Haruna and Asakura had their attention drawn. Yue, on the other hand, looked at her friend and asked, "What's up, Girl? Where you going?"

Nodoka, not wanting to start anything, just nervously smiled, "Oh, I'm just…gonna….walk around for a little bit." Yue looked at her with a credulous look, but then Nodoka just nervously waved her arm in a panic and put her nervous smile back on, "Aw come on, Yue. I'm just gonna walk around."

And without even waiting for Yue or Haruna, Nodoka zoomed out of there before anyone asked her anything.

* * *

**Back with Asuna and Konoka****

* * *

**

The two girls were walking down the walkway, on their way to meet up with Setsuna at the Baths. She didn't even have the chance to ask Setsuna about what she wanted to see Konoka for. But Asuna probably guessed that it had to be important on some level. But for now, she couldn't think about that for now; right now her head was mulling on another situation that she was kept out of the dark for.

Konoka just smiled as she brushed a little of her hair out of her face, "Night blooming Sakura…wow." It was then that Asuna noticed it too; and was amazed and stunned as Konoka was. Flying in the air were dozens of Sakura blossoms all around them. The scenery was just stunningly beautiful; all that was missing was a handsome, young, boy…

'SNAP OUT OF IT, Asuna!', Asuna said as she grabbed her head and shook it, clearing her head of the thought of dating a boy at her age, especially one that was her teacher, 'Come on, Asuna! You've devoted your heart and soul to Takahata-sensei! Why are you even thinking about that stupid, perverted, and…and…and…THAT STUPID JERK!'

She calmed down a bit as she took a deep breath and regained her former train of thought. Mainly about the fact that Konoka was a 'Magi' herself and doesn't even know about it. Not to mention Konoka's father being a friend not only to Negi's father, but also Seiji's. It was then that she put on her 'thinking face' and realized it was so obvious. From the first day Negi, Seiji, and even Laz came to the Academy, the Head-Master knew about it, them being both a Magi and an Alchemist. She was friends with Konoka and stayed at the Academy since she was four, she didn't eve see it or notice it at all.

"Something wrong, Asuna?", Konoka asked, seeing her in deep thought.

Asuna, a little startled, blabbed out, "HUH? Uh…No!"

It was then that Asuna wanted to ask or tell her something important. Mainly about her magical lineage, seeing that it would be best to tell her anyway, "So…um…uh…Konoka?"

Completely oblivious about what was going on, Konoka asked, "Yes, Asuna?"

Then she decided not to ask and shook her head, "Um...never mind. It's nothing."

Konoka just gave her a soft smile and just shook her head, "You're silly, Asuna."

Asuna just sighed at that, 'Oy, if only you knew, Konoka….'

They had almost reached their destination, but something stopped them completely. Asuna bonked her head against something by accident as she staggered a bit. As soon as she got her bearings back, she and Konoka looked to see what she had run into. It appeared to be a stone hand and forearm, but Asuna had to be the one to open the sliding door. In the room they saw a frighteningly disturbing scene.

…a room full of statues of the Head Temple's priestesses, and they were all in a state of panic or were about to run away.

Asuna just stared in shock at this, and Konoka was even a little more worried about this too. Seeing that the girls were never told about statues being around the place at all, they started to worry deeply about this.

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

Seiji, in his now repaired Alchemist uniform, was walking around all by himself, while Laz had been pulled away by Fumika, who had popped up. He was kind of chuckling at that; he had always thought that Chachamaru would be the one. But he shook his head, seeing that would be a little unlikely, what with Evangeline about it. Still, he did think it'd be cute to tease him about it.

However, right now he still had a lot on his mind. One was what Laz had told him about the State Alchemist helping the Kansai Magic Association, and the name Iron-Blood Alchemist. From what he read, this guy was supposed to be not only a hard-ass, but a really tough guy considering he could transmute his physiology from the iron in his blood system.

The other problem was the Philosopher Stone that the Monkey Girl, Chigusa had. He needed it now more than ever; just thinking about it slipping out of his hands was enough to bite his fingers off. He and his brother had trained, studied, persevered their mother's inhuman training to get where they are today just to find it. But for now, it was still bothering her on where it came from and how someone like her got it.

And finally…there was Nodoka to consider now. It wasn't long that she had discovered his secret life and occupational job. At first he was worried that she would panic, but she seemed to take it pretty well. But it was pretty obvious that she would take it well, considering she didn't even know how truly dangerous the life of an Alchemist could be. After thinking about it, he unconsciously rubbed his left arm, but then surprisingly, he rubbed his right eye, perhaps due to irritation…or something else entirely.

It was then that he sighed, knowing that he couldn't let Nodoka get tangled up in this. Reina had told him that she wanted to help, to be his partner in this. He shook his head on it, knowing she wasn't ready for something like this. He sighed as he got a look of determination on his face, "Alright. I've got to tell Nodoka flat out, without any interruptions at all."

"Tell me what, Seiji?"

He immediately turned around to see who it was that spoke up and saw Nodoka, dressed in one of the Kimonos that the temple gave out. Even without the Sakura Blossoms floating in the air, the moonlight caught her in its light. Seiji nearly suffocated from looking at her right now; he didn't realize a girl would look so beautiful in a kimono. She gingerly walked up to him and stopped until she was five feet away.

"What did you want to tell me, Seiji?", she asked, a little confused on what he was about to say.

He sighed as he took a deep breath, trying to get it into his head. He needed to tell her that she couldn't be his partner in this. It was just too dangerous for a girl who didn't even know half of what she was getting into. He looked at her, straight in the eye, and started out, "Nodoka…I…"

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The two teen stopped what they were doing as Nodoka's eyes went wide with shock, "That came from the girl's room." Seiji grabbed her hand and the two bolted straight on in. They ran and ran until they reached their destination; the room to where the girls were staying in. Then suddenly, Negi and Chamo popped up out of nowhere as Negi asked, "You heard the screaming too?"

The two nodded as Seiji steadily but carefully opened the door. And as the door was slid open the door, the trio plus ermine peered inside…what they all saw there made their blood run cold. At once the boys' minds swept backwards to that day all those years ago; as the two looked at the silent stone forms they felt a terrible pain within their hearts. There, standing there in places of worry and fear, were Haruna, Asakura, and even Chisame, turned into stone statues. Negi, on the other hand, was shaking, the rage slowly making its way upwards; he swore in his mind that when they found the person responsible for this, he wouldn't hold back.

"Chamo! What happened here?", Negi asked.

Chamo looked around the room and closely at Haruna, to whom Negi was closest to, "Hmm. Looks like a Petrification spell. And a thumping powerful one if you ask my opinion."

Nodoka looked worried as she brought her hands to her mouth, "Petrification? You mean…? Are they…?"

Chamo shook his little furry head, "Nah, they're not dead. Think of it as a sort of suspended animation for them. But one false move and WHAM! A million rocky pieces, and not even glue could put you back together."

"Did he get everyone?", Seiji asked, looking around seeing someone out of place.

"No. Asuna and Konoka weren't here and from the looks of it, Yue and Reina escaped.", Chamo stated as he looked around, trying to find any of the four girls that were missing from the room.

Nodoka, while seeing this, fought to control the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe someone would do this to defenseless people. She wouldn't let it happen to anyone else. As if courage was lit within her, she lifted her head, and swept away the tears, eyes turning hard in resolve.

She turned to the boys with the resolve in her eyes and with a balled up fist held up, "We've got to help them and stop whoever did this!"

"But I didn't see Laz or Fumika anywhere, so they've gotta be okay."

"First we have to find Laz and Fumika, hoping those two are alright. And then we make sure Asuna and Konoka are safe.", Negi stated as he got his staff at the ready, "Then I am going to have a word with whoever did this."

Negi then dug deep within his pocket, fishing around for something. Then finally he found it as he withdrew Asuna's card. He lifted it to his forehead and used the link to try and contact her.

* * *

**Back to Asuna

* * *

**

Asuna and Konoka were wondering around the hallway, trying to find any sense of life in the place. So far, the whole place seemed completely deserted.

"_Asuna!__ Asuna! Can you hear me?"_

Asuna nearly jumped out of her wits as she looked around, until she realized it was Negi. "Negi? Where are you?", she asked but saw no one around. Then she remembered about he card's special ability as she pulled it out and put it to her forehead. Konoka was a little confused about this and asked, "Um, Asuna? What are you doing?"

Asuna then spoke out the word that activated the card's telepathy, "TELEPATHIA!" And then she finally made contact, "Negi, are you there? I'm with Konoka, are you and anyone else alright?"

There was a pause, before Negi could hear her voice answered back, "Asuna! Th-Thank goodness."

"_Negi?__ What's going on? Everyone in the __Temple__'s been turned to stone!"_

Negi paused for a moment, wondering just how much she should tell her. he sighed as he continued with his transmission.

"_The enemy's here! Be careful!"_

Asuna went wide eyed as she shouted, "THE ENEMY? WHY? I thought everything was settled!"

_"It doesn't matter…it's Konoka they're after! We all need to regroup…head for the baths we were all in!"_

"Negi…", Asuna started to feel a twinge of worry for them now.

_"I'm sorry Asuna."_, and with that the link ended. Asuna just looked at the card and thought of it as Negi himself. She silently whispered to the card as she nearly clenched it, "Negi…you…you stupid jerk…"

Konoka looked a little confused and worried as she looked to Asuna, "A-Asuna? What's going on?"

Asuna gave a worried look to Konoka, but in reality, she knew she was worried about Negi and the others. She knew that those two loved to put the weight of everything on their shoulders, and that was just typical guy stuff. But whenever Negi did it, for some odd reason, it just pissed her off. But now, she needed to focus on the now and guard Konoka.

She turned to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders and stated, "Konoka, listen…bad people are here, and it's you they're after. We have to run now! Okay?"

Konoka was a little confused by all this and she should have been. She didn't realize that anyone was after her; though she might have had a clue at it. Seeing that those strange actors at Cinema Village were after her from the beginning. But now more than ever she knew it, but was still slightly clueless to the whole thing, and nodded to Asuna, "Uh, Okay, but…"

Asuna smirked as she held her card out, "Don't worry. I'm gonna protect my best friend." And without even thinking she shouted out, "ADEAT!" And then in front of a surprised Konoka, Asuna's card transformed into her mighty Harisan fan-sword. And before Konoka could ask about it, Asuna grabbed her hand and they were on to the Bath House.

* * *

**Back with the Heroes

* * *

**

Breaking the link Negi and the others started heading back, in the direction of the baths. "Big Bros! Nodoka! Hear me out on this!", Chamo shouted up on Negi's shoulder, "They're using a petrification spell means they don't want to hurt innocent bystanders. "

Negi knew that Chamo was talking sense. But Seiji was too far-gone to hear it; to him, now all that mattered was finding who did this and giving them the beat down of a lifetime.

"Well, I frankly don't care!", Seiji said as he slammed his metallic fist into his right palm, "This is too far!"

Nodoka looked at Seiji with much concern and fear for him. From the way he was acting this indicated that he had gone through something similar to what they were going through. This worried her to an extent; she had read that most people that sought out revenge changed into those horrible anti-heroes, like that guy dressed in black with the skull on his chest. If anything right now, she wished that she could help him.

There was a movement to their left and Negi started to form a spell, with Seiji clapping his hands together and transmuted his Automail arm sword. Nodoka, being a novice to this whole thing, pulled out her card at the read. However, the trio was only to have their attacks lowered when Setsuna jumped out in front of them, barefooted and blade drawn out and at the ready.

"Negi-sensei? Seiji-sama? Myazaki-san?", Setsuna asked, both confused but relieved to see some friendly faces.

"Setsuna!", Negi beamed, finally able to see an ally, "Asuna and Konoka are waiting at the baths, we need to get to them, now!"

She nodded and was about to follow when Seiji stepped up and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Setsuna! I need your help on this. Where's my brother and Fumika?

"We're right here, brother.", Laz stated as he popped out, along with an equally relieved Fumika with Fuko on her shoulder. Seiji was elated at this as he ran to his brother….and smacked him across the head, causing everyone to become quite shocked at this behavior.

Seiji on the other hand, was worried sick about this as he asked, "Where the heck have you been? Do you realize how worried I was about you? Do you?"

Laz was in his weeping eye stage as he shyfully stated, "Sorry, but I was showing Fumika on how to use her card. Like Chamo showed Asuna how to a while ago."

Before Fumika could vouch for Laz, they all heard a voice that called out to them from behind.

"N…Negi…S-Se-Seiji…Setsuna-kun…"

Recognizing his voice, everyone turned to see the Elder…only to be witnesses to the fact that he too had been attacked with the petrifaction spell, only it wasn't as fast as it was close to his waist.

"Elder!", everyone shouted as they ran to him.

"I-I'm so sorry, to all of you…", the Elder stated, groaning in pain or exhaustion, "…it…it seems that I over-estimated the temple's protective barrier…" He chuckled and groaned a little, "Blame too much peace…it caught me completely by surprise. T-to think I once stood with the thousand master…I shame myself."

Setsuna was becoming increasingly distraught, already the petrifaction was spreading upwards, and soon he would entirely consumed by stone.

"Elder!", Setsuna screamed, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Negi, Seiji, Setsuna…", he stated, straining himself to try and fight off as hard as he could, "…the white haired youth…and the ones dressed in black…beware of them!" Laz, Fumika, and Setsuna nearly froze after they heard about them. They remembered them from the Cinema Village as Laz remembered what they were. The Elder strained much to warn them, "But be careful of the short white haired boy; his power is extreme. A spell caster of ordinary skill ought not to be able to so much as pierce the temple's barrier…and I ought not be so easily overpowered. Contact the…headmaster, and…forgive me.", the petrification was creeping up to him as it finally sped up to his head, "Take care…of Konoka for…me." And just like that, the spell completed, the Elder was like the others, turned completely to stone.

They all just stared in silence, trying to piece this and remember their play in the game. They shook their heads or something else to harden their resolve in this and ran towards the baths. Remembering the Elder's final words, Negi pulled out his cell phone and immediately dialed the number the Headmaster had given him in case of an emergency.

* * *

**Back in the ****Forest

* * *

**

The forest was all but quiet, except for a few bugs chirping and a couple of footprints stomping on the grass. It was none other than Yue and Reina, who had helped her escape, along with Asakura, who hid them. They had made quite some distance as they were getting farther from the temple. Meanwhile, Yue was still trying to mow it over in her head, 'Wh…What's going on here?'

She looked at Reina, who obviously knew more than she acted to know. However, this wasn't the time to be pointing fingers, 'We were just playing cards…and I was trying to interrogate Reina on information a few minutes ago…' her mind slipped back to what had happened a while ago…

* * *

_The girls were all having melancholy fun with their card game. However, Yue was pressuring Reina on information on what had happened with them and Negi. Seeing both boys worse for wear, indicated something went wrong. When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door._

_Unfortunately, Haruna was the one to answer it as she opened the door. "Hey, there. What's all the…?", she stopped in her tracks as she came face-to-face with the most drop dead good-looking boy she ever saw. She beamed with inspiration for a new Manga character, "Hey! Do you live here?"_

_The boy didn't say anything but simply brought up his right index and middle finger and only said one word._

_BOOM!_

_A cloud of mist engulfed the room, causing everyone to cough out loud. Chisame, who was walking up, asked, "Sheesh! What's with all the…KOFF, KOFF, smoke?" it was then that she bumped into something solid. As the mist cleared a little, Chisame got a good look as to what it was, as did everyone. They saw that the form was Haruna; however, she was turned to stone._

_Chisame screamed her head off, as Yue, Reina, and Asakura got up to look in shock at this. Yue asked, "Wha...What the heck's going on?" Reina and Asakura looked at each other and knew this had to be one thing. Asakura paled at this as she thought, 'It's them! Those Homuncu…something whatever that Setsuna and Laz talked about when we caught up to them.'_

_Chisame was on her way out, but was stopped by someone; a gorgeous woman with raven hair, and a black dress…and one foot fingernails.__ She smirked, "Now where're you going? The fun's just started." _

_And then came another BOOM! And before anyone knew it, Chisame had joined with Haruna. Asakura was almost on the verge of panicking, but kept a cool and rational head as she turned to Reina and Yue. Since she heard that Reina was part of those Alchemist Police, then she might be able to get reinforcements._

_So with a little luck, and the two black clad strangers distracted, she shoved the two girls into the closet. Yue protested, "Asakura? What are you doing?"_

_She winked at them as she stated, "You two get out of here! Get help! You're small and smart!", and with that, she closed the door. And then another BOOM sound was heard._

* * *

Yue remembered her words wisely, as did Reina as the two thought the same thing, 'GO GET HELP? YEAH RIGHT!' Reina had her own reasons for doubting the situation, considering Major Armstrong, and that mysterious boy were gone. They had said that they needed to report back to Hughes and the others about the situation. Seeing that the Head Temple they had to make the rest of the way to foot. And even if they could make it, it would already be too late for anything to cope it up with.

Yue was also mulling it over in her head. Even if she told someone, who the hell would believe her on this. She skeptically told herself, 'Yeah right, who would believe me! Was that even real back there? Then again, what is Real?', she shook her head to clear her thoughts, 'Stop it! I can split all the ontological hairs I want later!' She knew the police wouldn't believe her. She nearly gave up on help coming, but then… '…Then again. Who's to say they…? That they won't…?'

Yue pulled out her phone, and dialed down the number. But if the two could only keep their eyes in front of them, they could see that they were about to run into a fellow taller then them, and another one smaller then them as well.

* * *

**Back at the Hotel

* * *

**

Kaede was relaxing on the Lounge couch, eating a bag of potato chips, along with Fei Ku. The two of them were dressed in quite attractive Chinese fighting dresses; Kaede's was colored brown with red roses, and Fei's was colored yellow. Kaede was looking around seeing if Negi-sensei and Laz-kun, along with all the others had returned back. But no such luck as no one knew where they were, including a miffed off Ayaka, thinking that Asuna had seduced him.

It was only until her phone rang, with the Godfather jingle to it, and she answered it. "Nagase here…", she answered, "…Well! If it isn't Baka Leader."

She completely unfazed by what she heard next, "Uh-huh…uh-huh. In the mountains? Villains dressed in black? Gotcha, uh-huh. You're with Reina-san right?" She nodded, as Fei Ku became curious, and at that time, Mana came in as well, "So in other words…you need us to pull your butts from the fire. Am I right, Leader?"

* * *

**Mahora****Academy**

The Head Master was sitting down to a nice board game of Chinese Checkers. However, it appeared that he wasn't alone in the room at all at that time. Seeing that a familiar ten year old female Vampire was sitting down in a black ensemble, and appeared to be winning. Chachamaru also came into the room, wearing her maid outfit and serving tea to an unseen figure, "Here you are, ma'am."

The Elder, looking at the game so far, was about to say something, but Evangeline beat him to it, "NO 'Do-overs'!"

The Headmaster just groaned as he stated, "Like it would kill you. Where's your 'Grace with Age'?" Just then, his cell phone for emergencies rang and he picked it up with little speed, "Speak."

After a few moments of silence, the Headmaster smiled, "Well, if it isn't Negi! Did you deliver the letter? Well done m'boy, well…"

It was then that the Headmaster's face showed much surprise as he paled and sweatdropped, "What? The temple is under attack! The Elder and a number of people here have been turned to stone"

Negi had explained the entire situation to him and the Head master nodded, "Help, huh?", he shook his head, "With Takamichi overseas, I…I'm just not sure there's anyone else I…" There was a slight pause before he spoke again as he looked around the room, and the replied back, "Negi, do you're best to hold out as long as you can. I will send reinforcements as soon as I can."

And with that the conversation ended, as he turned to his guests in the room. Evangeline gave him a raised eyebrow as she asked, "What?"

It was just then that the strange woman got up from her sitting spot, just as she put down Chachamaru's tea. The Headmaster looked to her and asked, "Are you sure you wish to go as well? Your health…"

"It's alright, Konoe-sama…", the woman said in a voice that carried much knowledge and youth. The woman looked around in her late twenties or thirties, had snow white skin, and a body to die for, and long hair that almost appeared to be dreadlocks, but were in fact, micro-braids, tied up in a ponytail. She was dressed in sandals, black jeans, and wore a sleeveless T-shirt that showed a little of her cleavage, but showed a tattoo of the same symbol that was on Seiji's jacket.

She smirked as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be brown, "…I'm well enough to help my 'babies'."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Head Temples in Flames, Rescue ****Mission****'s a Go!**


	32. Rescues Mission's A Go!

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 32:** **Head Temples in Flames, Rescue ****Mission****'s a Go!

* * *

****Temple****Baths

* * *

**

Asuna was on guard as she held her Harisan fan high with Konoka behind her. They had arrived a lot much earlier, seeing that they were the only ones there. However, Asuna still couldn't get the eerie feeling that someone was in the room with them…someone not friendly.

Asuna looked around nervously with her Harisan in hand, "L-Looks like Negi and the others aren't here yet."

Konoka looked around as well, staying close to Asuna, "I don't see Se-chan anywhere."

"Asuna"

The two girls looked towards the other side of the door, and saw someone at the door. Asuna held her Harisan at the ready, in case this person tried anything funny. The figure stepped out of the shadows, and was none other than…

"T-Takahata-sensei?", Asuna asked, completely shocked by this sudden appearance of her crush.

She was even more surprised as he walked up to her, flashing that charming smile of his. But it was because of this, she didn't notice that a small puddle was creeping up behind Konoka. The puddle then began to slowly shoot up into a pillar, and took shape of the Homunculus, Sloth. She reached over to grab Konoka, and Takahata smiled at what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Asuna's eyes went wide as she felt something wasn't right. Sharply, she pushed away from Takahata, and with her Harisan, swatted Sloth straight into the wall. Ignoring the startled Konoka, Asuna pointed her Harisan at 'Takahata' and snarled, "Alright, who are you?"

'Takahata' just had an evil smirk as he looked at Asuna, "Well, that depends…", and then suddenly, Takahata's form disappeared and in his place, stood someone else. It was a boy no older than sixteen but looked quite ripped for his age; with long green hair and golden eyes. He was wearing sole-less shoes exposing his toes, black combat pants, a black tank top, and battle ready fingerless gloves. And he snickered in a very attractive voice that even had Konoka blushing, "…I can be whoever you want."

Asuna just snarled as she answered, "That's a pretty dirty trick; making yourself look like Takahata-sensei!"

Envy just grinned, "Yeah, I've gotta admit to you though…", he stated as he pointed to her with his cocky grin, "…I honestly didn't think you could be any dumber!"

Asuna just snarled at him, preparing to smack him with her Harisan. That is until, another voice came from right behind her, "However, you're not ready to protect the princess." Asuna turned around as quickly as she could, but came face-to-face with Vicious himself, "Tine for you to go to sleep now."

And then suddenly, BOOM, the room was covered in mist as another Petrification explosion was a direct hit, at Asuna. Konoka cupped her mouth as she shouted in worry for her friend, "ASUNA!" The three Homunculi smirked at their accomplishment, but they stopped as they saw the mist clearing. There stood Asuna, completely unharmed and still moving, but when she nearly fell over, her kimono started to crack. But when she fell to the floor, it shattered to pieces, leaving her completely naked.

She blushed from embarrassment, as she tried to cover herself while she tried to hold her Harisan. The four individuals looked at this with much shock, but none looked as shocked as Vicious, who looked like he had seen a ghost…or the Gate. However, Sloth shook her head of it, and with a little _schwimp_, turned her arms into a puddle as Malice miraculously teleported from the puddle fully. Konoka was about to run towards Asuna, but Malice grabbed and swept her off her feet. She was a little startled as she was carried over to Sloth.

Asuna shouted, while still trying to cover herself, as she got up, "Wait! What are you gonna do to Konoka?"

Envy just smirked as he and Vicious looked back at Asuna while Malice was teleporting away with Konoka, "We'll be taking the princess now." Vicious glared at her, "If you don't have a problem with that."

Asuna snarled as she got up, while trying to hold her Harisan and keep herself covered, "HOLD ON! I do have a problem with that!" And with that she tried to make it to Konoka, but then as she reached past Vicious and Envy, she and Malice were gone.

But before Asuna could retaliate at the two remaining boys, Sloth performed a wave attack on Asuna. However, to her surprise, they were a bunch of hands that grabbed her everywhere, and held her to the ground. Asuna shouted, "HEY! WHAT THE…?" But then the many water hands began to tickle torture the poor girl, and she was laughing like crazy. Asuna whelped and laughed, "NYAH…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was now that Asuna was laughing to tears, "GYAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP IT, DON'T…DYAHAHAHAHA!"

Sloth, giggled out of the water, "This is fun!", but then sighed, "Though I wish it was Setsuna-sempai I was tickling."

Envy sighed as he looked to Vicious as he stated, "Mmm, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think this is how Sloth's supposed to interrogate her." Vicious nodded, knowing something's going on as he walked forward to Asuna. Sloth lifted Asuna up while still tickling her, "WHAT IS IT AND YOU GUYS WITH YOUR PERVERSE ATTACKS?"

Sloth lowered Asuna down to Vicious as he walked over to her. The two teens were now face-to-face as he gave her a death glare in the calmest fashion, "A few minutes ago, you just resisted…no nullified that Petrification spell." And much to Asuna's shock and disgust, he gently stroked her chin, "That ability just doesn't come with just your artifact alone…How'd you do it?"

Asuna was on the verge of tears, despite the desire to tear this guys hand off. She gasped as she tried to speak, "Wh-what're you…? I don't know…! Pervert!"

Not satisfied with the answer, Vicious snapped his fingers to give Sloth the word, "Make her laugh until she dies…her choice."

And before Asuna could resist, she was in the tickle fest of her life, "GYAAAH! WAIT! WAIT!" The poor girl was pulled into the water bath, allowing Sloth to gain more mass to her self. This gave her more limbs to add to the torture to Asuna. Asuna screamed out as she couldn't take it anymore, "AHAHAHAHA! LOOK, I HAHA! I…I DON'T KNOW. REALLY, I SWEAR! OOH, STARTING TO HURT, NOW…AH HAHAHA! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT…! I-I'VE GOT A BAD BACK! PLEASE DON'T…AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The tickling stopped as Sloth let Asuna dangle in front of Vicious, who seemed to dislike her withholding information about her nullification. Asuna, with tears in her eyes and barely breathing, whimpered, "P-Please, stop…y-you're killing…me, here…"

Vicious, letting a small smile cross his face, seemed to be enjoying this. For some odd reason, just looking at her like this gave him much elation, knowing she was suffering. And so with a smirk, he asked, "More then?" Asuna shouted, "AWWW COME ON…!" And the tickle-torture commenced once more, with Asuna laughing and howling in pain.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

When they finally reached the baths it was overly quiet, and at once the teens felt something was wrong. Throwing caution to the wind Negi rushed in, in that moment all that mattered was making sure that both Asuna and Konoka were safe. However, what they had found there, Konoka missing and a naked Asuna in the fetal position on the floor made their blood run cold.

Setsuna shouted in concern, "Asuna-san!"

Negi ran over towards her, but when he stopped and knelt down to help her, he saw how she clutched at her body and the slight bruises that were already beginning to form. He carefully gathered her in his arms as she stirred a little, looking up to Negi, "N-Negi…?"

Negi, looking even more concerned or her, asked, "Asuna! What happened? Are you alright?"

Asuna barely had any strength at all, but she spoke up in a voice that barely had any strength, "N-Negi, I…I can't bear it…"

Everyone got there, and heard that little comment. This got Setsuna blushing up a storm as she paled, "Oh, Asuna-san! Don't tell me you were…?"

Fumika popped up on a paling Laz, who seemed to get it, and asked naïvely, "What'd they do?"

Seiji just shook his head at all of this, but then Nodoka, who knelt down to Asuna, asked, "Did they…do **IT** to you?"

Asuna grumbled, "They didn't to IT! Maybe they did a little.", she groaned again as she felt the tickle pains again, "I-I'm sorry, you guys…they…took Konoka…Be careful, you guys. One of them might be still in the…", she stopped as a familiar wind popped into the room.

Vicious was standing right behind them as he reached for his sword. However, Setsuna's warrior instincts kicked into overdrive as she turned to face the enemy. Setsuna leapt past everyone, attacked the white-haired boy with her bear hands. To everyone's, and even Setsuna's horror, he blocked her attack, and sent her flying with a strange energy punch that seemed to be a combination of yellow and blue energized enhanced punch, Setsuna finally crashed into a wall and stayed down.

Setsuna gasped as she tried to even move with the slight pain, "NGH, Koff…I…I can't…"

Negi turned to the White-haired individual with a glare of his own, "You're him, aren't you?" The boy just seemed to smirk at this little temper-tantrum, and that Negi even madder as he was preparing an attack spell. But was stopped when Seiji stepped up, in an almost frightening calm demeanor, and asked, "So…Homunculus…" that added a look of surprise on the White-haired one's face as he smirked, allowing Seiji to continue, "You mind telling us what you have planned for Konoka?"

Seeing that they couldn't do a thing, Vicious decided to reply, "Well, you are right about me being a Homunculus, Full-Metal Alchemist, Seiji Crevantes Elric…"

Seiji started to get a little irritated about hearing that name, as Vicious snickered, "Oh, I seem to have touched a nerve. I guess being reminded about your father gets you pretty miffed."

Seiji just shouted, "JUST TELL US!"

Vicious shrugged, "Alright, the reason for why we need Konoka…is she's the main ingredient for the Sage's Stone."

Everyone was in for a little bit of a shock as Chamo asked, "Wait a minute! Don't you mean the Philosopher Stone?"

The Homunculus shook his head and replied, "No, the Sage's Stone. It's an experimental leap towards the Stone; you never know when it'll backfire on you. But it was discovered that, like the Philosopher Stone, it could make a Mage or Alchemist tremendously powerful."

Laz was on the verge of horror as he asked in a tone, like an angry parent, "You're telling us that you intend to sacrifice Konoka, just to make one small stone? A stone, for all you know, will probably be faulty?"

Vicious just shrugged, "Pretty much."

Negi was on the boiling edge of anger as he pointed to the Homunculus, "You…you turned everyone to stone…hit Setsuna…kidnapped Konoka to use for a stone…", he then pointed to Asuna, who was able to get up and sit, "…and did unspeakable things to Asuna."

She embarrassingly blushed at that, saying, "They didn't, I said."

He pointed to Vicious once more, "As their teacher…and as their friend…I cannot…will not…forgive you!"

Seiji did the same thing and shouted, "DAMN RIGHT!"

Chamo gave him the 'Finger' and said, "Oh, Hell, no!"

Laz just nervously pointed, "Yeah!...uh, what they all said!"

The Homunculus smirked, as Malice appeared from what appeared to be a blood gate next to Vicious. Vicious then said, "And what do you all plan to do about it, Negi Springfield, Seiji and Lazarus Elric? I hope it's not to fight us? You all wouldn't stand a chance."

Negi and Seiji saw that the Homunculus were about to make their escape. So being the boys that they were, they ran over to them in order to escape. But before they could get to them, the blood puddle consumed the two white haired lads, and with that, they were gone. Knowing there was nothing they could do to pursue them now; the two boys turned their focus to the girls, and making sure that at least they were alright. Asuna was sitting up with her arms crossed over her chest, Nodoka was a little shaken up but she wasn't hurt, Fumika was holding on to Laz, but not hurt or scared.

Negi's thoughts were interrupted when a towel hit him in the back of the head. He pulled it off and in return, handed it to Asuna so she could cover herself better. A little startled by that, she took the offered towel, and wrapped it around her body, covering herself up. She was still a little weak around her knees so she remained kneeling on the floor.

As it stands at the moment: they had no allies, no back up and every second they got further away from any hope of catching up with them and taking back Konoka.

Negi sighed, and looked the other way, away from Asuna, and said, "You girls should wait here. I, Seiji, and Laz will be leaving to get back Konoka." Asuna looked at him, a little stunned. In fact, she felt a little hot on her face, as her cheeks went red just by looking at him. However, she shook her head, knowing full well that Negi was doing that stupid 'Macho-Man' routine.

Negi then was about to leave turned to leave, but then a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to lock gazes with Asuna, and at once he saw the determination in her eyes. She growled as she stepped up to him, "You are not doing this alone! Do you hear me Negi? You almost…"

At that point her words trailed off and for a moment, Negi and everyone else could see tears glisten at the corners of her eyes. Realizing she was crying, Asuna wiped her tears off and simply grumbled, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again…you jerk."

Seiji was on the verge of breaking up the little love-fest, when he noticed Setsuna about to stand up, "Negi-sensei, Seiji-sama. You must not fight alone.", but then she winced as she fell on her knees.

Negi ran over to her as knelt down, "Don't worry, Setsuna. Minor injuries, I can heal."

He placed her hand to where the injury was, and a faint green glow began. In a little bit, Setsuna's injury was beginning to feel much better, as she talked, "I…appreciate it, but we've no time. Ojou-sama needs…!"

Seiji interrupted, "Yeah, but don't forget what Konoka's father stated. These Homunculi, including that white-haired punk, are pretty powerful. To go in head first, means an early grave."

It was then that Fumika, who got down from Laz and asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm a little out of place here. What's a…homunculus?"

It was Laz's turn as he said, "Homunculi is an Alchemic term for Artificial Human." He went on explaining that Homunculi were the results of a complete Human Transmutation, and could be created from either Magic, Alchemy, or a combination of both. However, the creatures were incomplete in some theories. They could retain human physical form and mental capabilities. However, they lacked a soul; at least that was the myth surrounding their existence.

Chamo snapped at everyone, "Hey! Everyone!"

"What is it Chamo?", Negi asked, nearly forgetting that his 'familiar' was still with him.

Chamo then jumped off Negi's shoulder as he stated, "As much as I hate to state it during a lecture, but if they are Homunculi, they're pretty powerful, like the Elder said. We need a plan before going after them. For example, how exactly are we going to find them?"

It was then that everyone went pale as ghosts; they had no idea on how to track them at all. Luckily for them, Setsuna stepped in to get them out of the sticky situation, "Negi-sensei, Seiji-sama…I can track their chi; it should not be a problem to catch up with them."

Negi turned to look at her, surprised, "Wow! Well that deals with the problem finding them. What else Chamo?"

Then Chamo, got a perverse smile on his little ermine face as he asked Setsuna, "Well…you like Negi, don't you Setsuna?"

Setsuna immediately flushed bright red, and Seiji raised an eyebrow, not liking what was coming next, "And _what_ does _that_ got to do with anything?"

Chamo was going into Sleazy Old Man mode as he smiled and puckered up, "Well, if she likes you then it won't be so bad when you plant a big wet one on her."

Everyone was a little surprised and shocked by that, even Nodoka and Fumika were equally freaked. However, a pissed off Asuna, holding on to her towel, pinned the little rodent to the ground with one hand as she growled, "You're really pushing it, Vermin Ermine."

Chamo struggled, trying to breathe and talk at the same time, "Wait! Wait! The Pactio! The Pactio!"

She let her grip loose as Chamo stood up as he explained the whole plan in a nutshell, "Setsuna here can already use chi. However, if she were to form a Probationary Contract with Negi, then she would also be able to draw on his magic. Like a super power up!"

Asuna didn't answer at first, but Seiji turned to look at everyone, with his face showing nothing but seriousness, "As much as I dislike agreeing with Chamo, I think he might be right. We need all the advantages we can get."

Asuna, a little shocked by all this, was even more shocked when Nodoka agreed, "It might help. I mean…well…you know…"

Fumika then smirked, "Well, I think we need all the firepower we've got."

Having being almost fed up with it, Asuna shouted while blushing, "I hate to break it to you all, but kissing's a pretty big deal!"

Negi nodded at that as he stated, "That's right, Chamo!"

Setsuna, was merely blushing, as she mumbled, "I…I must think of Ojou-sama…"

Then Chamo decided to play some more, "Awww, come on…", he then puckered at Negi and Setsuna, "…what's wrong with exchanging some kisses?"

Before a blushing mad Asuna could get to him, a metallic left hand grabbed the little vermin. Seiji, who was equally getting pissed off by wasting time, squeezed Chamo until he looked like one of those stress toys. Fuko joined in by chewing on Chamo's inflated head as Seiji, who was looking pretty demonic, growled, "I've got no problem…BUT IF YOU KEEP STALLING, FURBALL…YOU'RE GONNA BE ROADKILL!"

All Chamo could squeak out, was the following, "SEVERELY-SEVERELY-SEVERE ANIMAL ABUSE. PLUS 1!"

In truth, the more they kept at this, the more time for rescuing Konoka was becoming thin. They had to hurry as fast as they could before it was too late. Setsuna made it obvious as she stated, "Negi-sensei! Asuna! Seiji-sama! We have to go, now! I'm starting to loose track of them!"

Negi nodded as he grabbed his staff, "Ok, let's go."

Asuna shouted as she ran out of the room, "Wait! Just let me get some clothes on!"

Seiji let Chamo, who was almost dead, go, and Fuko jumped on his shoulders. Laz and Fumika were out of the room, waiting with Negi and Setsuna. Nodoka was on her way out of the room, but not before Seiji stopped her, "No, Nodoka. You're staying here and waiting for the back up to arrive."

Nodoka had a face of disappointment as she protested, "But, Seiji….!"

Seiji shook his head as he stated, "It's too dangerous for you, Nodoka!"

She then pleaded, "But…but I can help…!"

He shook his head as he stated the obvious, "I'm sorry, Nodoka. But you never should have been drawn into this." She stopped talking, allowing him to say his reasons, "Nodoka, we're heading in to a huge battle right now. With no backup, no weapons except for what we can bring, and fighting against something we thought existed to scare us."

He then did what Nodoka never thought he would do in her life. He took his right hand, and cupped the left side of her face, brushing some of the hair out of the way. He then looked her into the eyes, and told her flat out, "Look, I know it's hard for you to accept, but you just can't…"

It was then before he could even say it out, Nodoka ran into him, and embraced him in a fierce hug. She then spoke as her voice was muffled into his jacket as she clinged to him more, "I know I'm not as strong as you, Seiji. And…and I know I'm new to your world…", and then she looked up to him, with sad, pleading eyes, "…But, I want to be a part of it. And to do that, I want to help you out in any way."

She then blushed a little as she smiled to him, "And that's why…that's why…I want to be…to be your partner, Seiji."

Seiji nearly went wide eye at this and looked at her seriously. He had known her as they shy girl who was afraid of boys that ran away from him on their first day. But now, now she seemed a little braver…still shy though, but a little more braver than before.

He sighed as he simply stated, "Okay, you win."

Fuko just sat on the ground, and looked up at the two humans. He purred as he felt warm and fuzzy just watching the two.

But before anything else, Seiji broke the hug for a moment, leaving Nodoka slightly confused. He walked over to the slide door, and with out even holding restraint, he quickly opened the door. This allowed Laz, Fumika, Setsuna, Negi, Chamo, and a now dressed Asuna to flop on the ground comically on the floor. It seems that while they were waiting, they decided to listen in to the book lovers' little moment.

Seiji on the other hand was seething mad; and the proof was a big vein throbbing on his forehead. He yelled out at them, "WHAT IS THIS? A SOAP OPERA? LET'S GET A MOVE ON! WE'VE GOT A RESCUE MISSION TO GET TO!"

Everyone bolted outside before Seiji chased them off, but Nodoka followed behind. All she could do was smile at Seiji; smile at the one she loved.

* * *

**On the Train Heading near the Temple

* * *

**

Kaede, Fei Ku, and surprisingly Mana, were heading to the temple, per Yue's instructions. From the sound of the call, the three girls could only guess that whatever was happening, it was big trouble. However, for these three, trouble was something that they could be well prepared for, as Mana packed a big bag for this.

Fei Ku just couldn't stop smiling as she stated the obvious, "Oooooh, how nice is a late-night sneak from the hotel, huh?"

Kaede just smirked as she responded, "Now, now…it's not as if we're at play." But then she turned her head to look outside as everything went by. Her happy face was then replaced with one of thought and worry, 'Laz…he, Negi, and Seiji are up against pros…I just hope they're all right.'

* * *

**Temple****Forest

* * *

**

Chigusa was standing there, in disbelief and happiness, with one of her monkey demons. And in that demon's arms, was Konoka with a strange talisman over her mouth. With them were the Homunculi, Vicious, Malice, Envy, Sloth, and Lust. They were standing at the same spot that the kids had hid from Kotaru and Scar. Their mission was complete, but unknown to Chigusa, the Homunculi had a different motive in mind.

However, Chigusa was congratulating them all, "Nice job, newcomers! All of you!", she then began to pace back and forth, "My I ask you all how you got past the Head Temple Barrier?"

Vicious pointed to Envy, who shape shifted into one of the priestesses, and spoke in a perfect voice of one of them, "Welcome to the Head Temple. Allow me to get to the Head Temple's barrier center and destroy the only way to prevent Homunculi in." And with that, Envy returned to his default self, "Allowing us to enter."

Chigusa was equally impressed by this, "Man, I should've used you all from the start."

Malice simply crossed his arms, stating sarcastically, "Yes, you should have."

Ignoring the Homunculus' blunt and insulting remark, Chigusa mused to herself as she stated, "But at least now we have Konoka Konoe…", she snickered evilly as she looked at a certain horizon as she stated her plan, "Now all we have to do is trot her little butt over there, and victory's ours."

Lust then crossed her arms as she asked, "And you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"Of course…", Chigusa stated as Lust walked over, to a now scared Konoka. Konoka was shaking on the verge of being even more scared as she saw the woman's right thumb and index fingernails' grow long and sharp. She then brought them up to Konoka; the poor girl cringing with fear. And then, she heard a small snip; she opened her eyes and saw only a few of her hairs falling into the woman's hands, and Konoka muffled, "[That's it?"

Lust just smiled as he answered, "Waste not, want not."

Chigusa then walked up to Konoka and lightly traced her index finger on Konoka's face, "Hush now, Ojou-sama. I promise I won't do anything too bad." They then prepared to leave as Chigusa stated, "Now…let's get to the Altar!" but before they could, someone called out to them.

"Wait!"

They all turned around and saw none other than the meddling kids. Nodoka had transformed into her outfit and her Diarium. Fumika had also transformed as well, and had her scroll on her at the ready, but she still didn't even know what it did, or how it worked. But that didn't matter now as they stopped wadding in the water

"That's far enough!", Asuna bellowed.

"Let Ojou-sama go!", Setsuna shouted.

Chigusa looked at them with a bored expression, "Not you again…"

"Chigusa Amagasaki!", Seiji stated as his pocket watch swayed in out of his jacket, "By dawn, others will have come to capture you. Both Mage and Alchemist alike. So, stop you're useless resistance and surrender at once!" And then he cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner as he gave her a devil glare, "Or if you want to resist, that's fine by me. Neheheheheh…"

"And what if they are…?", Chigusa boasted, feeling bigger that those twerps, seeing she had a force of Homunculi on her side, and the daughter of Elder Konoe, "It's not that far I have to go. Or perhaps…I'll share with you a little bit of ojou-sama's power, instead. I warn you, you'll regret not staying at the temple-it's a lot less scary!"

She then smirked, "But before that…", she snapped her fingers, and with a blink of a second, Seiji felt something pulled off his person. He looked down at his side and saw that his pocket watch was missing, and his belt nearly slashed up. He then looked at Chigusa with his watch. And that only made him even more pissed off, "Hey! Give that back!"

Chigusa merely mused as he held the watch in her hand, "So this is the official pocket watch of a Western State Alchemist. I never saw one up close before; but it's the reason you can do Alchemy without a Transmutation Circle. It amplifies all your work." She snickered as she put it in her kimono, "I think you'll be quite harmless without it."

She turned to Konoka, withdrawing a talisman of some kind before flicking it forwards so that it settled onto Konoka.

"My apologies Ojou-sama.", and with that the Talisman was activated. In the Demon's arms, Konoka twitched in pain, moaning, nearly arching her back upward as she glowed brightly. Suddenly there were several blinding lights; each one with a Japanese kanji on it. And from the looks it, everyone had a sinking feeling as they witnessed what either Negi or Setsuna suspected to be an eastern variant on the western summoning spells. And, given the size of the circles and the quantity, the two magic users thought the exact same thing: they were gonna be in some serious trouble.

"Asuna! Setsuna! Everyone!", Negi shouted to them all, "Stay close to me! She's using Konoka's power to perform a summons of some kind!"

Seiji shouted while he regrouped with everyone, "What? That's like cheating!"

"Very clever Springfield, such a shame it won't do you any good. You all play nice you hear? I'll hold them back from killing you as you are kids, but other than that…consider it payback for the other day. Bye-e! Thanks for the pocket watch, Full-Metal!" With that she departed along with the Homunculi, and taking Konoka with her and leaving them to face the horde of demons and ogres she had summoned.

It was after a moment of silence, the two forces were staring each other down. The teens, vs. the Demons; it wasn't visible, but there was a lot of tension. For those who were new to this, it was like staring into a horror movie, by R.J. Romero. A Crow Tribe Demon growled at this, "Hey now, this isn't right, we're finally out…and all we get to fight is a pack of brats?!"

Their Leader, a huge impressive Oni holding a huge rock pillar being used as a makeshift club, with a Kitsune on his shoulder, smirked, "Wish we could go easy on you kids, but a summons is a summons. Try not to hate us." They began to advance forward towards them. Their weapons were all being sharpened and on the verge of either slicing or smashing them.

The teens took defensive stances as they stared down the hordes of enemies. They knew right away, with Konoka on the boundary of needy rescue, Seiji crippled, and thousands of enemies, this would not be easy.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Take Konoka Back; Fight of their Lives**


	33. Get Konoka Back

**I want to thank you all on reviewing this story. To tell you all the truth, I couldn't be happier, knowing that his story got more than two hundred reviews. And believe me; I couldn't be any happy about this. Thanks to all of you: SullieMike23, Ten-Faced Paladin, Lord Destroyer, Scion-of-Thanatos, Jennon-Donnon, Tikigod784, Final Genesis, Krim the Wanderer, and all of you out there.**

* * *

**Negima Remix!

* * *

****Chapter 33: Take Konoka Back; Fight of their Lives

* * *

****Head****Temple****Forest

* * *

**

The demons and monsters were nearing them, with their weapons at the ready. The other thought that without Seiji's pocket watch, he wouldn't be able to hold his own, nor would they have enough strength in their ranks. Not to mention they were short three State Alchemists: such as Strong-Arm Alchemist, Emerald, and that new guy. Things couldn't get any bleaker for the group tonight.

Negi, on the other hand, had an ace up his sleeve, "Everyone! Stay close to me!" And then he began chanting

"VERTATUR TEMPESTAS VERIS….NOBIS PROTECT-IONEM AERIALEM. FLAN PARIES VENTI VERTENTIS!!"

As Negi finished the spell, a great howling tornado sprung into life around the teens, effectively cutting them off and for the moment. At least preventing the Demons and ghouls from making an attack.

"What is this?", Asuna asked, looking around the barrier that whirl winded around them. In truth, it was pretty odd, seeing that they were standing in a stable tornado.

"It's a wind barrier; a sort of defensive spell rather than offensive.", Chamo stated as he looked at Negi's watch, "We've got three minutes till the spell disperses. We need to have a plan by then."

There was silence for a moment before Setsuna spoke up to break the silence, "Divide and conquer. I'll stay here and hold them off while you go and rescue Ojou-sama."

"No. You can't handle them all alone.", Seiji stated, feeling that was a crazy plan to begin with.

"Seiji's right, Setsuna!", Laz spoke up, and Fumika hopped at it too, "Yeah! I'll stay here with you!"

"Then, I'll stay behind as well!", Asuna suddenly shouted out, worried for her friend.

Negi turned to look at Asuna, surprised at her outburst. Seiji and Laz seemed a little surprised at that as well, as did Nodoka and Fumika. Setsuna too seemed to be a little shocked, yet, there was no time for hesitation, and time is already counting down…this time it was Chamo who spoke up, "That might not be such a bad idea!" He then explained, "See, Asuna's weapon, the Harisan Sword, doesn't just deliver a smack to the face…but it also possesses the power to send conjured demons back to where they came from. It's the perfect weapon to deal with those ogres."

Chamo then turned to Fumika and asked, "Hey! Have you figured out how to use your card?"

Fumika nodded as she pulled it out, "Yeah, I think I'm supposed to say: ADEAT and ADEAT ARMOREX."

And just like that, in a flash of light, Fumika was standing there, in the same outfit that she wore in her card. And on the left side of her sash belt, the same scroll that she had was attached to it. However, she couldn't help but jump up and down as she giggled, "Wow! This is awesome! I'm just like those girls wearing those mini-skirted outfits!"

Ignoring her excitement, Chamo began to outline a plan that no one there could deny was reasonably sound. The plan stated that Negi, Seiji, and Lazarus would power through, leaving the girls to try and fend for themselves. The boys would plow through the Homunculi, using clever camouflage, and with quick moves and speed, save Konoka, and come right back in time for the Calvary to arrive.

But then Chamo stated as he puckered up, "But first you've gotta do a Pactio with Se-chan over here!"

But then Asuna objected to it as she asked, while blushing out of embarrassment, "Wait! Are you sure…I mean, is that even necessary?"

Then everyone became a little freaked out as Chamo yelled and was foaming at the mouth as he shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME? DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!"

This time no one, not even Negi, had any reason to object. They would need every advantage they could get in fighting the ogres and demons. Moving to stand in front of Setsuna, and for the first time truly noticing the difference in their heights, she was slightly shorter than Asuna. Immediately, Chamo drew a Pactio circle around the two, as he shouted, "Hurry up you guys! The barrier's fadin' away here!"

Setsuna blushed as she looked up to Negi, and somewhat stuttered a little, "Well…N-Negi-sensei…this is it."

Negi swallowed in nervousness as he blushed a little, "I, uh, guess it is."

Asuna couldn't help it, but for some odd reason, she was blushing. And then her head went B-BUMP on her. She frowned a little, as she thought, 'What am I doing? I'm interested in Takahata-sensei here. What does it make any difference to me?'

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned and saw Seiji with a sly smirk. He then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Getting kind of jealous, aren't you?"

Suddenly, he was smacked in the face by a right hook to his face. Asuna growled while blushing, "Shut it!"

As he leaned down, Negi hesitated for a moment, and allowed her to close her eyes before stepping forwards and brought their lips against each others.

For a moment, Negi was completely absorbed in the sensation of Setsuna's soft warm lips, so different from each of the other girls he had kissed. and then both of them felt the familiar sensation of the Pactio being formed as the magic energies bridged the contact between them and the contract was formed. The two lip-locked teens held contact for a moment longer before they stepped back. Setsuna's face was bright red, and Negi felt mighty embarrassed for being without a doubt another girl's first kiss.

Negi tried to get his thoughts in order, and finally spoke up, "Setsuna…"

"Thank you Negi-sensei…", Setsuna said, looking up to him with a blush and starry eyed look in her eyes, "You let me worry about Asuna-san, I'll keep an eye on her. But please…save Ojou-sama."

"…will do.", Negi said, with a small smile and a nod to confirm it.

The moment was shattered when Asuna called out, "Enough with the staring into each others eyes already!", she yelled, getting fed up with this, and feeling slightly peeved at Negi for some odd reason.

The two embarrassed teenagers both stepped away, turning their attention back to the task at hand. Already the wind barrier spell was starting to fade; we had another thirty seconds at best. Negi was just about to prepare the spell that would carry him and the brothers out of there and into the air when Asuna grabbed his shoulder again. But when he looked at her, she looked very seriously and very worried, "Rescue Konoka, but don't you dare die!"

Seiji just looked at Nodoka, unable to think of anything to say to her. The only thing that came to his head was feeling conflicted on what he should say in a situation like this. So he took a deep breath, and just said it, "Nodoka…I'm…I'm sorry about what's happened. I mean, if I had been a little more open.", he then scratched the back of his neck as he stated, "I mean…I know I don't…"

By suddenly, he was interrupted as Nodoka suddenly ran up to him, and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. After she broke it, she smiled to a stunned Seiji as she replied, "Sorry, but sometimes you talk too much."

Seiji was a little stunned by that, but shook it off as he got ready with Laz as he clapped his hands together to start a transmutation.

Outside the barrier, the Demons and ogres saw that the barrier was coming loose. They all ranted and got their weapons ready as the leader sarcastically remarked, "Oh, don't rush on our behalf." But just as an opening appeared from the barrier, they saw that the human wizard was preparing a massive spell as he thrusted his hand out and shouted:

"JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS!"

A massive blast of magic wind and amazingly alchemic power shot out like a massive cannon. The blast knocked out at least half of the Demon army as the blast subsided. Negi had mounted his staff, along with Seiji crouching on it, as they rode the blast and flew as fast as they could, along with Fuko and Chamo on their shoulders. Laz had also used the blast to propel himself on the ground, reaching the speed that would match Superman. Even as the boys soared and ran, heading after the ones who had taken Konoka, the boys could only pray that the girls would be alright.

The demon horde's leader looked at the three fleeing forms, but turned back to the girls. Asuna, Setsuna, Fumika, and even Nodoka, were all but ready. Setsuna looked to Fumika and Nodoka as she asked, "It's not too late to back down now. We can cover you as you can escape."

Fumika shook her head as she stood in a Ninja like stance, "Are you kidding? Big sister, Kaede taught me and Fuka some of her moves. I can handle my own."

Nodoka had transformed into her outfit and held her book out, "I'll help out in any way."

She turned to Asuna and was about to ask her, but Asuna just held up her Harisan as she stated, "You honestly think I'm letting you handle this on your own? You must be more thick-headed then Negi is."

The Ogre leader just smirked at this as he stated, "My, my…aren't we brave."

Asuna smirked as she charged forward, "come on….LET'S GO SLAY US SOME OGRES!" And with that said, she, Setsuna, and Fumika charged forward, with Nodoka standing by on information duty.

* * *

**Altar Location

* * *

**

Chigusa and the Homunculi had set everything in place at the location to where they were. It was located in a huge lake area, with a port like altar, big enough to be a stage gazebo for at least five hundred people to fill it. And only a few yards away from it, was a massive rock, with sacred paper scrolls wrapped around it. Chigusa stepped up and stated as she looked at the rock, "That large boulder over there. Inside there sleeps a dangerous, extra-giant ogre, that no one dares conjure because it can't be controlled."

She then walked up to what appeared to be a sacrificial altar, as she went on, "When it was freed eighteen years ago, during the Ishbalan War…it took the Then-Elder, the Thousand Master, and the former Fullmetal Alchemist to seal it away." She stopped as she made her way to the main part of the altar, and evilly smirked as she saw the sight before her. Konoka was lying on a slab of rock that was shaped as a sacrificial bed. And on it…was Konoka, barely awake, naked and covered with a small blanket-towel, while still having the talisman on her mouth.

Chigusa snickered once more, "But now…with your power, Ojou-sama…it _can_ be controlled!"

It was then that Vicious walked up, along with Malice, as he asked, "You're certain the girl's power will be enough to control it?"

Chigusa just chuckled as she looked arrogantly at the two Homunculi, "If we can manage the summoning, then the so-called reinforcements will pose no threat." She then leaned down to Konoka to get face to face as she evilly smirked at her, "Forgive our crude ways, Ojou-sama. I can promise there'll be no pain; there'll be pleasure, if anything." After that was said, she stood on one side to where Konoka was, and Malice stood on the other side.

Malice smirked at Chigusa as he asked, "Shall we begin?" She nodded as Konoka struggled to get free. Then all it took was one word in ancient Japanese from Chigusa, and the spell began. Then suddenly, Konoka began to glow white, as her eyes tightly shut, her back arched up, and she twitched a little, unable to bare the feeling. Then suddenly, as Chigusa and Malice both began to chant the same time, a huge pillar of light shot out into the sky as the summoning continued.

Vicious had his arms crossed as he stood next to Envy. Envy asked, "So are those punks probably dead now?" Vicious shook his head, stating, "I doubt that those teens will be easy to kill. That's why Lust and Sloth are heading to the battlefield to make things easy for the Demons."

Envy then asked, "And if by some miracle on their part, they make it past them?"

Vicious pointed to the water as he stated, "Don't worry…Gluttony's been kept in hiding for a while down under." He then turned to Envy with a cruel smile, "He's been aching…for a late midnight snack."

* * *

**Not Too Far

* * *

**

Negi and Seiji had been flying pretty quick as they made their way on Negi's staff. They had truly gained some distance, and had to in order to get to Konoka in time. But it wasn't long until they saw it; a huge pillar of light shooting overhead. It wasn't long until they realized that whatever Chigusa had planned…she had already started on it.

Chamo peered from Negi's shoulder as he jumped off and ran along the staff until he was up front. He then turned to the teens, stating, "Hey! You two feel that? Something's been set in motion!"

Seiji was the first to state it, "Then why are we granny flying?", he tapped Negi on the shoulder as he stated, "Come on, Negi! Put this staff into overdrive!"

Negi brought up his left index and middle finger as he chanted, "ACCELAT!"

And then suddenly, they went as fast as a bolt of lightning as they hurried to make their way there.

* * *

**Back at the Battlefield

* * *

**

All was quiet, until a huge explosion that nearly shook the forest. It was evident that the battle had begun, and was on the verge of erupting even more. A large demon charged at Nodoka, who was desperately trying to get her artifact to read the minds of the demons, but it was evident that she needed to know their names. She stood there, in terror as the demon was about to strike her down with a huge and powerful axe.

"Why you…!"

The demon turned to its right as he saw the girl, Asuna charge forward with a side slash to its midsection. The demon roared as it disappeared into a cloud of mist. She turned to Nodoka as she asked, "Are you okay, Bookworm?"

Nodoka nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Asuna smirked as she ran towards a band of demons as she charged for them. However, Nodoka should have mentioned a little something that Asuna should have been aware of. Asuna had wiped out the entire group that charged at her; the demons dissipating into mist. She didn't have her armor on, nor did she believe she needed it for the time being. She was sweating up a storm, as she took a slight breather, "that was the tenth one…maybe I am strong enough for this." She evilly smirked at the demons as she charged forward with her Harisan sword at the ready.

Every demon that came into contact with her met with defeat as they met the end of her Harisan. She didn't know why exactly, but every demon that she defeated always seemed to be in a state of shock, and blushing. She raised an eyebrow as she took out one of the cycloptic demons, 'What's with these demons? Haven't they ever seen a human teen girl before?'

However, her train of thought was lost as she saw a horde of demons charge at her. a Kitsune shouted, "Th-That brat! Let's get her!"

Asuna sweat dropped as she paled, "Oh, great, now I'm in hot soup!"

Just then, a figure appeared in front of Asuna, and let out a mighty swipe. It completely destroyed the demons as she lifted her sword for another attack. It was none other than Setsuna as she prepared for another technique, "SHINMEI SCHOOL, SPECIAL TECHNIQUE…" And in a flash of swipes and slashes, she destroyed over fifty demons heading their way, "…HYAKURETSU OKAZANI!"

Setsuna landed gracefully as she looked up and saw Fumika faring fairly well. She was jumping all over the place, forcefully kicking demons in the face, causing them to slice each other up as she jumped and dodged the others. She was smirking as well as she looked and how fast and agile she had become, 'Wow! Is this what that kiss did? I feel as light as a feather.' She mischievously smirked at all this, "I might be as strong as sister Kaede."

She then heard an explosion as she turned from a moon-kick and saw her second power. Destroying a couple of demons, were a couple of mechanical versions of her that resembled the same technology that Chachamaru was created from; they were colored peach pink and red, but the odd thing abut these mechanical clones, were two glass receptacles, containing some strange purple liquid.

As another group of demons charged at them, the mech clones charged even faster. With incredible feats of strength and agility, they were able to overpower the demons, in a matter of minutes. Fumika had discovered that the scroll she had, could create mechanical clones of herself that were powerful in speed and agility as was herself. And that in some way, the glove on her right hand, could send out her commands through instincts. However, she was only able to create two clones so far.

Fumika landed next to Setsuna and Asuna, as she smirked, "I'm done on my side!"

Asuna, with an exasperated look on her face, stated, "It's not a game, Fumika."

Setsuna, ignoring the fact that they were arguing, stated, "Don't celebrate too soon. There's still more of them." The girls nodded as the trio, now accompanied by Fumika's two mech clones, charged forward at the Demon horde advancing them. A few minutes later, a huge mist cloud appeared over the horizon, and Nodoka hoped that the trio were alright. However, she lit up as she saw Setsuna, Asuna, and Fumika all still in one piece, along with the clones in battle ready position, and the trio sweating.

Fumika triumphantly raised her fist in the air, "HA! Those demons are a bunch of wimps when fighting against us!"

Asuna nodded, "Yeah, we make a pretty good team." Setsuna nodded, but then Asuna decided to ask her something. She sort of knew that she sort of stunk at swinging a sword around. And Setsuna was the best choice, so she just shot it out, "Hey, Setsuna, after this is all over…and when we get back to Mahora, you gotta teach me some kendo."

Setsuna was a little surprised by that as her eyes went big, "I…I'll try, but…well, I'm still kind of training myself."

As soon as a happy Nodoka had joined the girls, the Demons were getting pretty worried now. Nearly half of their own forces had been wiped out by three teen girls, and only half remained. This was made obvious by one of the Demon Bird Tribe members, "I don't believe it. Two-hundred and fifty of us, and half that gone in less than fifteen minutes?" an Oni demon was pale to the face as he stated, "Those girls aren't even human! Well, we're ones to talk."

A Kitsune, who was standing next to the leader, paled at this, "Boss! If that Shinmei school student isn't bad enough, that red-head's Harisan ought to be illegal."

The Leader, however, just crossed his arms as he chuckled heartily at this, "GWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me, I like 'em with a bit of fight." But then he scratched his mighty chin as he decided to ask something, "By the way…."

He then pointed to Asuna, "Do all you girls, including Demon Bells here, run around without panties? Not that I'm complaining."

Asuna raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girls; Setsuna and Fumika were blushing a little at this with wide eyes. But Nodoka just pointed down to Asuna's skirt. Asuna touched her butt just to be sure, and sure enough, she felt a draft under there. She blushed in embarrassment, went wide eyed, and quickly tried to cover her butt and front. She paled at this horrible realization, 'I can't believe I forgot my underwear! If the boys saw this, especially Negi, they're toast! But still…'

_OGRES AND DEMONS SAW MY NAKED BUTT!_

The Leader of the demons then realized that the girl with the Harisan had stopped. They now saw this as a golden opportunity, "Hey, look! She's slowed down. After her, boys!" The whole demon horde began to chase after Asuna, who was still trying to cover her butt. She yelled out as they comically ran around in circles, "Why do these things happen to me?"

Setsuna, Fumika, and Nodoka just sweat dropped at this strange scene. Fumika asked, "Does this happen to her often?" Nodoka and Setsuna merely shrugged at it, not knowing if this had happened much. Though Setsuna looked at the sky to where the boys were heading in that direction.

She then gave out a silent prayer to them as she said to herself, 'Negi-sensei, Seiji-sama, Laz-kun…it's up to you all now…!'

* * *

**Close to the Altar

* * *

**

Not too far from it, Negi and Seiji had made it halfway to the altar, just another three miles left to it. this was emphasized by Chamo as he shouted, "Over there!" then they saw the Altar, as well as a huge pillar of light, shooting upward, "Ya feel that, guys? It's a ritual summoning spell! Whatever it is, they're cooking up something pretty big!" he then hopped forward on the staff as he pointed forward, "Hurry, Negi! Before it's too late!"

Seiji shouted, "Yeah, come on! That Chigusa girl's about to have her butt whooped!"

Negi just shouted, "I am…!", but then stopped as he noticed something. He looked hard enough and saw that Chigusa, as well as the Homunculus that Laz notified as Malice, and they were performing the ritual. And in the pillar of light, was none other than Konoka. Negi clenched his teeth as his face now showed a look of hard determination, 'We can make it! we can save Konoka!'

But before anything else, Seiji spotted something popping out of the forest, heading right for them. Seiji poked at Negi's shoulder and shouted, "Negi! We've got some problems here!" The young wizard and the two furry fellows turned around and saw that something was coming at them. Shooting right out of the forest, heading right at them, was a dark power aimed from behind them. And it was a dark power, in the shape of wolf-like dogs, as they were heading right for them.

Negi tried to act fast as he performed his shield spell, "DE-FLEXIO….!"

But it was too late as the energy dogs plowed right into them. An explosion knocked them off the staff, and the two boys fell straight down to the ground, in different directions. Their forms were getting faster and faster to the ground as Negi tried to reach for Seiji but to no avail, so he had to save himself for the moment. He grabbed on to the screaming Chamo and shouted, "MEA VIRGRA!"

His wand had gotten to him and with a little more wind magic under him, he landed safely on the ground.

* * *

Seiji immediately took off his red and black coat, and grabbed onto Fuko. With the little chimera on his shoulder, holding on to dear life, he clapped his hands together. And began his Transmutation to his jacket, turning it into a makeshift parachute. Landing on the ground safely, he realized as he changed his jacket back, Negi was nowhere to be seen. He grumnbled, "Great! Of all the times for this to happen." He looked around and saw that he hadn't fallen far from where he needed to go, "Alright! All I need to do is run as fast as I can to the Altar, and then….!"

"Not so fast, Full-Metal!"

Seiji stopped as he and Fuko turned the corner to see who it was that called him over. And out of the shadows of the forest, came a familiar voice as it stepped from the shadows, "You escaped Judgment the first time…but for the second time….", out of the shadows, came out none other than Scar. With his wicked right hand glowing crimson, he gave his famous death glare at Seiji as he stated, "…God has declared your Death…Tonight!"

Seiji just sighed with a look of exhaustion as he tilted his head to the right, "Sheesh! Doesn't this guy ever quit?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Time for Action; ****Calvary**** Arrives **


	34. Time for Action

**Disclaimer: In this part of the story, I'm introducing a new element to the story. It'll help explain the function of the Alchemic Pactio and why the partner gets an artifact. So basically, Kakugane is the property of **

* * *

**Negima Remix!

* * *

****Chapter 34: Time for Action; the Cavalry Arrives

* * *

****Not far from the Altar

* * *

**

Negi got up and looked around, hoping to find Seiji to get back on track of their little rescue mission. But the young alchemist was completely out of sight from them. Gnashing his teeth, he got on his wand, had Chamo hop on his shoulder, and was about to go on without him. He only looked at the forest as he thought out loud, "Seiji…I hope you can forgive me. But I hope you can get there as I can."

"Don't bet on it, Negi!"

Negi turned to the forest as he heard that voice…that voice he remembered so much. "He's got his own problems right now, but for you…." Then out of the shadows of the forest, walking his way to the light to where the pillar showed was the owner of the voice. Looking quite happy, without a shirt but fully dressed, was none other than the teen wolf boy, Kotaru Inugami. The werewolf just smirked at Negi as he balled up his left fist and raised it high, "…the great Wizard-hero, Negi Springfield, is in a dead end of his own."

* * *

**Back at the ****Battle

* * *

**

The girls were doing a pretty good job so far now that Asuna was back in working order. Asuna had switched to her Victorian swordswoman armor and was slashing and swiping the daylights out of any demon that crossed her path. And she did it with a lot of rage and almost insanity; probably due to the fact that most of the ogres and demons saw her butt. And boy oh boy, was she scary; she was so scary that even the monsters thought she was a monster.

Setsuna wasn't doing so bad either, and neither was Fumika. With Setsuna's sword and her techniques, and Fumika's techniques as well as her mech clones, the demons were facing a force to be reckoned with. The female samurai and the mini-ninja, were both forces in both magic and alchemy classes.

However, the only one who seemed to think that they weren't doing a good job in the battle…was Nodoka. She was sitting on a rock, not being noticed by the demons at all. Her item was pretty handy, but it had one flaw: you had to know the name of the person in order to use the Diarium to read their mind. Considering how many demons there were, it wasn't like she could just ask them right then and there.

She sighed, and slumped to her knees, feeling completely useless. She looked at the battle, with sad eyes, "I just wish…I just wish I could be of more help to them."

The three girls stopped in their tracks, all standing side by side, and in battle ready stances. They figured the battle would be over and about. However, if they took the time to notice, the water was moving quite strangely around them. Setsuna looked at their targets, and they were all down and about as she turned to her comrades, "Half down, and half to go!"

Asuna just smirked as she turned to Fumika and Setsuna, "Oh yeah? Well bring it on! We can take whatever they've got!"

At that time, Asuna should have been more careful with what she wished for. For at that very second, the water erupted around their feet, causing them to get scattered in a tidal wave. They crashed into the rocks, nearly bruising the poor girls as the waves died out, leaving them getting up with groans and moans. As the girls were getting up, Nodoka remembered something about this that Laz mentioned…about a homunculus that could change her body into water and control it.

She wondered as she opened her book and spoke out, "Okay…Sloth…show yourself." It wasn't long until her book was activated and the rune circle started to turn. It was then that she saw the Homunculus' thoughts and knew what was gonna happen. She then shouted to Asuna, "Asuna! Watch out from above!"

Asuna groggily looked up and saw a black blur heading right for her. She easily jump-dodged it as the black blur destroyed the boulder with a tremendous force. Asuna, a little startled by that, landed on another boulder as Setsuna and Fumika watched the dust clear and see who it was, that attacked Asuna. It was then that they could hear high heel shoes making their way to the clearing, and right there looking at Asuna, with a look of satisfaction, was Lust.

She placed a hand on her hip as she looked at a peeved Asuna, and smiled that seductive smirk of hers, "Nice job on dodging me, Asuna Kagurazaka."

Asuna just scowled as she swung her Harisan in a frantic manner, "Yeah, well…you did a lousy job at trying to kill me, you artificial bimbo!"

Lust just ignored that insult as she turned to Nodoka, and smiled, "Well, you must be the one in possession of the Diarium Ejus Kakugane."

Nodoka blinked for a minute as she asked, "Ka…Kakugane?"

Lust pointed at the diary, "Yes. The one you're holding in your arms. The one that you acquired from your handsome Full-Metal boyfriend.", she then smirked as she shot out her nails, "And seeing as how it's such a dangerous little Alchemic weapon…", she then used her other hand and snapped her fingers, "…I can't let you help the others, now can I?"

Suddenly, behind Nodoka popped two of the demons, as they shouted, "HEY, LET'S GET HER!" Nodoka screamed as she ran for it, with the demons following after her.

Asuna shouted, "Hang on, Bookworm! I'm coming!" But before she could do that, Lust got in her way. She snarled as she tried to get past the Homunculus, but to no avail. She finally shouted as she shot her Harisan forward, "Hey, get out of my way!"

Lust smirked as she shot her claws forward, trying to get Asuna, "Sorry, but I'll be _your_ problem for this evening!" She slashed at Asuna, nearly destroying anything that got in her path. Asuna was trying to dodge her at all costs, but this woman was pretty quick. That is, until she found an opening and shouted, "Take this, Freak-O!" And slammed the Harisan right on top of Lust's head. Asuna smirked, feeling that she had triumphed, but that soon changed as Lust's head looked up to Asuna; the Homunculus giving her a blood-chilling smile, "Nice shot, but without an Alchemic weapon, called Kakugane…", she swiped at Asuna, scratching her at the chest and causing Asuna to fall down into the shallow water crying out in pain, "…you're no match for a Homunculus."

Setsuna saw what was happening, "Asuna!", and charged forward, only to get stopped by a giant water wall. The water pushed her back away from the fight…right into a Kitsune. She held up her weapons as she shouted, "Look out, small fry!" Setsuna sharply turned around and blocked the attack, parrying like crazy to make sure that she stayed alive.

Back with Fumika, she was trying to dodge an advanced from a black bird Tribe warrior. The mecha clones were in trouble of their own as they tried to face off against the entire Bird Tribe. The Leader smirked as he pushed Fumika back, "Not bad, Ninja! But you're gonna see that unlike those other demons…I'm a tougher bird!" And then he fake-swiped at Fumika, causing her to block and left her exposed. The Bird Tribe leader saw this as opportunity knocking and struck her down with about fifty blows, until the final blow had her shot back first into a rock.

Asuna saw it and shouted, "FUMIKA!", and then suddenly, she felt slash marks all over her body as she was thrown next to Fumika. Asuna, despite her armor, was covered in slash marks that were bleeding slightly. Setsuna saw that and shouted, "FUMIKA! ASUNA!", and charged forward to help her friends once and for all. That is until the same wave as before, shot straight at Setsuna, and thrown next to Asuna and Fumika.

The wave slithered over to Lust, who was walking over to the girls, and changed back into Sloth. The three barely conscious girls looked up to see the vicious Bird Tribe stare them down hungrily, and their leader smirked at all three of them, "I see humans are using 'Chi', Magic, and Alchemic Kakuganes these days; and not only that, but they're working together. Not like in the old days."

Asuna groaned at this as she looked to Setsuna and Fumika, who did pretty well. But when they saw her get hurt, they were easily defeated. 'It wouldn't have happened if I could just beat that nine-inch nail bimbo down.' Asuna thought as she tried to get up, but with the cuts, to no avail, "Why? I though Negi's magic could help me, but why can't I beat these Homuncul-jerks?"

"Because you're not an Alchemist, Honey.", Lust stated as she and Sloth made their way to the girls, along with the Demon Horde's leader.

Asuna just grunted as she raised an eyebrow, "So what does that have to do with anything?"

Lust smirked as she tapped her fingers together, "You see, in order to kill a Homunculus, you need the power of Alchemy to do that.", and then she walked closer until she knelt down to Asuna, "So something that was created by Alchemy, must be destroyed by Alchemy." She then lightly raised her hand in front of Asuna, and let her nails grow slightly longer, threatening to cut off Asuna's face, with Asuna showing a look of panic on her face as this happened, "And you, my dear swords-girl…are not an Alchemist."

But before Asuna could whimper or Lust could do the evil deed, Nodoka jumped up from behind the rock the girls had been forced into. She had easily outran the demons and headed towards the others, seeing them getting beaten pretty badly. She held her Diarium high above her head, about to smack Lust in her head, until Sloth swished her arm and caught Nodoka with water whips. Nodoka struggled to get herself free of these bondages, "Let me go! Leave my friends alone!", but was startled when Lust shot her nails right at Nodoka, caging her head in a deadly cage of nails. Lust sneered at Nodoka, and looked at the Diarium on the ground, "A Kakugane…", and then looked back at Nodoka as she gave her a vicious half smile, "…I see now…you're the Full-Metal's now official female partner."

The nails on her other hand's index and middle finger extended as she lifted her hand…right at Nodoka's eyes. Nodoka was frightened beyond anything as this happened, "Wha…wait! Please, no!"

Asuna shouted as she attempted to get up, "You leave her alone…!", she winced as she collapsed back on her butt. The injuries that Lust had given her may have been small, but they still hurt like crazy.

Lust smirked as she devilishly looked at Nodoka, playing with her fear as she asked, "Now…what will it be?" she playfully moved her fingers all around Nodoka's head as she asked, "Your beautiful hair?...these big pretty lavender eyes that the Full-Metal Alchemist loses himself in?…", she then finally stopped at Nodoka's quivering lips, as the tips of her nails were near enough to draw blood, "…or perhaps…these luscious lips that've tasted his…", she smirked evilly as she tilted her head, "Either way, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't look at you all the same."

But just before Lust could show the girls a horrific scene, they all soon became distracted by a huge white pillar. It shown across the distance, as it made its presence with a huge eruption of sound and energy; probably a few miles away from them and reached as far to the heavens. Setsuna paled at this as she knew what this was, as she struggled to get up, "That pillar of light…don't tell me…"

Sloth just turned to Setsuna as she smiled, "It seems that our client Chigusa and our comrade Malice are doing well." She then allowed her arms to flow and change shape as they became a pair of six foot water shaped machetes, "I guess the handsome Wizard and Alchemist were too late to stop them…", she then smiled cheerfully at Setsuna, "Not that it much matters to me, Setsuna-sempai."

The leader of the Bird Tribe was seething with anger as he shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!", and then grabbed Asuna by the neck, despite she was thrashing around like crazy to break loose, "This girl's wasted half of our troops; it's way past time she got some back to her." Asuna was about to try and lift her arm to use her Harisan, but the Bird Tribe Leader swatted it away, "Without you Harisan, you're just a normal girl in armor." He then turned to Setsuna as he evilly smirked, "So what now, Shinmei swords-girl…any other ideas?"

Setsuna gritted her teeth as she knew this was a losing battle. She cursed herself at this, bowing her head and shutting her eyes closed, 'It's hopeless…we've failed…'

Fumika was worried too as she saw her mecha clones sliced in half, unable to move. She was about to give up, until she felt a tremor on the ground, and then another. From the pattern they were in, they sounded like giant footsteps. And unknown to anyone else, in the bushes, a sniper rifle was being pointed right at the demons.

* * *

**Back near the Altar

* * *

**

Negi dodged a slash attack from an adrenaline-charged wolf-boy, Kotaru. The two had been out at each others throats for some time. Well, in truth, it was Kotaru who was more into fighting; Negi was doing his best at dodging the wolf, and this angered the wolf, "Why the hell are you holding back? Face me for real!"

Negi wasn't planning to put up with this, as he got into a defensive stance as he shouted, "No! Out of my way, Kotaru! I don't have the time to fight you!"

Kotaru snickered, "Too Bad!"

Suddenly, a huge eruption of Red energy shot out at the right side of their battlefield. Seiji was thrown and crash-landed on the flat of his back. Negi got a good look at him, and saw that there were a few cuts in his pants, his jacket had been torn to shreds, leaving only his turtleneck A-shirt still in one piece. But his Automail arm, was barely doing okay; his shoulder was cracked, and his forearm's armor was completely shattered, exposing an endoskeleton with a similar design to the Terminator. His face didn't look too well, seeing it was covered in sweat, and cuts slightly bleeding.

Negi shouted, "Seiji!", and Chamo shouted, "Full-Metal Bro!" as Negi ran to help his barely alive friend up. Seiji just groaned, "That Ishbalan is really starting to annoy me. Big time." Fuko, who was around Seiji's neck, with dizzy eyes, looked at his master as his vision cleared up. He screeched as he pointed to where Seiji was launched at. Negi and the others looked to see Scar coming out of the dust clouds.

He flexed his right hand's fingers as he brought it up, "Seeing as that your clothes were made of the metal Nomax, and that your arm is of Automail…I changed my attack on you by attacking your armor."

Negi had about fed up about this as Seiji was able to stand on his own. He looked at Kotaru, and then at Scar…and finally, at the pillar of light as he shouted, "Just let us go! We have to save Konoka!" Even Chamo agreed with this, but also knew that Negi's magic was running short, considering he was fronting Asuna and Setsuna. And considering that Negi was not yet a master, the blow back would be something else. He whispered to Negi, "Big Bro! That pillar of light's the sign that the ritual's gonna be over in a few minutes…we've got to hurry!"

Negi nodded, as did a barely conscious Seiji, as the young wizard turned to Kotaru and Scar, "Listen, both of you! We don't have time for this! Chigusa's kidnapped one of my friends! We don't have time for…!"

"What Chigusa does doesn't concern me!", shouted Kotaru, as he still smirked at this, "I stand against the Hateful Western Magi….that's why I helped her!", he then snickered, "Not that it's been without its perks!" He then pointed his finger at Negi as he shouted, "I got to meet you, Negi, didn't I?" He told Negi how great it was that he became the first guy his age that could go toe-to-toe with, "So come on! Let's get on with it!"

Negi shook his head as he stated that there was no reason for such a thing. He then stated if he wanted to fight him then he would have to wait until they rescued Konoka. Kotaru shouted, pretty pissed at the time, "Give me a break!", catching Negi and Seiji in surprise at this, as he explained, "I'm not as stupid as all that. If I wait till this is over, you wont fight me and you know it!"

Negi then turned to Scar as he asked, "Then what's your reason? You should know now that there's a girl…"

"I know of Konoka Konoe!", Scar replied as Negi and Seiji's reaction to those was of shock. Then Scar continued, "But the life of one girl means nothing to me now! That is not the reason I came here!", he pointed to Seiji as he shouted, "I have come to rid the world of its enemies, the Alchemists. The ones who change the shape of this world, in which God himself had forged!" his eyes then became dangerous slits as he shouted, "And in order to save this world, I must rid it of the Alchemists…starting with the young Full-Metal!"

Kotaru then got fed up as he then clenched his fists together, "What I want is a fight…a real fight! If you want to save the girl, then beat me and Scar here! Because we're not gonna back down until we're satisfied!"

Chamo was starting to pale as he saw the boys getting goad into this. But then they were both sunk into it as Kotaru smirked, pointed at them, and shouted, "Come at us and fight us…bring all you've got! Who knows, you may make it to save you precious Konoka in time! YOU BOTH ARE MEN, OR AREN'T YOU!"

Negi then snapped as a look of determination on his face, as did Seiji as both of them put their respective furry friends on the ground. Chamo shouted, "Big Bros! What are you guys doing?" Negi didn't answer at all, but charged forward, but Seiji did as he cracked his knuckles, "We can't get to Konoka, so hopefully Laz can get there.", he sighed in defeat as he stated, "We've gambled and played…and lost in this fight."

The boys charged forward to their respective opponents, realizing that this was a waste of time. However, if their opponents were intending to get in their way and not back off, then Negi and Seiji were gonna have to get through them by force. However, that all changed as a huge Fuuma shuriken, that was excessively large, resembling four Zanbato blades around a central ring with a handle going through the hole, stopped right in the middle of the combatants before they could do anything.

Kotaru was shocked and surprised by this as suddenly, an after image of a girl around his age appeared and swatted him. He flew greatly and slammed into a tree with tremendous force, nearly knocking the wind right out of him. Before Negi, Seiji, or even Scar could register on what had happened, they distinctively heard the sound of someone snapping their fingers, and then suddenly, an explosion blew up between them, pushing them back some.

Seiji and Negi recovered as Seiji shouted, "That was a cheap shot!"

"Watch who you're calling cheap, Full-Metal."

Everyone turned to where they heard the voice as they saw there were two figures high in a tree. They were standing on top of one of the branches, just waiting for an introduction. Kotaru, who had finally regained his balance, turned to those who interrupted his fight. So far he deduced that whoever it was, knew about Multiple Shadow doppelgangers, small yet massive explosions; these didn't come from mundane fighters. He pointed an angry finger at the figures as he shouted furiously, "WHO ARE YOU WIMPS?"

The figures stepped from out of the shadows to reveal themselves to both friend and foe. It was none other than Col. Roy Mustang, and Kaede Nagase, and in Kaede's arms, was a surprised and startled Yue. Negi smiled at this, "Col. Mustang! Kaede!"

Seiji on the other hand was a little confused as the two jumped out of the trees and walked over to the boys. He then asked, "Weren't you supposed to be back at Eastern HQ?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow at the boy and had a nervous tick at his eye, "Weren't you supposed to make sure that Konoka Konoe didn't get kidnapped?"

Seiji was getting mad as a vein popped on his forehead, "I would have, but no one ever told us that we were dealing with a band of Homunculus!"

Ignoring their little squabble, Kaede walked over to Negi, while she still had Yue in her arms. Negi asked, "But why are you all here?" Kaede just smirked with her fox eyes as she just said, "Well first off, to lose one's self in the heat of battle and forget your purpose…that would mean you lack devotion, Negi-sensei."

* * *

**Back with the Others

* * *

**

Things weren't looking up for the girls; the three toughest girls were beaten, and Fumika was the only one. She was just sitting there forced to watch the girls about to get slaughtered. Setsuna was standing there, fretting that they were going to lose in this, and it was pretty close, seeing that Asuna and Nodoka were about to get finished off. She growled as she crossed her arms, almost like she was about to unleash something from her back, 'I don't have a choice now! I have to use that power…'

But before she did, an impact tremor was heard…almost sounding like giant footprints. Then suddenly, jumping of the forest, came a giant figure that when he landed on the ground, shook the ground and everyone on it. It was then that everyone got a good look at what it was. It was a giant around sixteen feet tall, and was composed of a tree-like composite, along with some vines and leaves. The demons were nearly wetting their pants at the sight of this creature, but then it shouted, "NOW!"

And then suddenly, a figure jumped out from its back, flying overhead. From what Setsuna saw, she had on her back four green insect like wings of some sort. It was then that the figure landed right at Lust, and with an amazing spinning kick, the figure slashed at Lust's arms, and the two limbs fell to the ground, with Lust screaming in agony. Nodoka fell down, nearly startled at what had just happened. It was then that she realized who her savior was as they turned around and gave Nodoka a wink and smile, "Hey, Nodoka…glad I came to the rescue?"

It was none other than Reina Makati, the Emerald Alchemist, in her battle uniform, but also with a strange device she was wearing. On her back , was an oval silver backpack, with an emerald color and shaped jewel embedded in the middle, and attached to it, were wing-like spider legs, with four scythe like blades made of jade crystal and that they resembled wings.

However, Nodoka was relieved as she got up, ran over to Reina, and gave her a fierce hug as she nearly whimpered, "Reina! Thank goodness you're alright! We thought you got petrified!" Reina just smirked as she tried to calm her friend down, "It's okay, Nodoka. I got out safely with Yue."

Just then, a gun shot was heard as they turned and saw that the bird Demon that held Asuna had been shot in the head. Asuna landed on the ground gracefully and grabbed her Harisan. Setsuna deduced that the bullet that had been shot was probably one of magical design, and it was confirmed as someone kept shooting at the demons. The leader growled as he realized what it was, "Bullets with spells cast on to them? Who's there?"

Then out of the bushes, came Mana Tatsumiya and Fei Ku, all armed and ready. Mana just smirked at a stunned Setsuna as she winked, "I'll just be putting this little rescue on your tab now." Fei Ku was still a little shocked, but was more surprised as she smiled, "Wow! That big one! He for real? He look strong!"

"Not as strong as we are!", everyone turned to see the Homunculus Lust; her arms grown back and looking pretty peeved. But before she or Sloth could attack the weird reinforcements, a huge glacier wall of ice shot at a group of demons, obliterating them with the ice stalagmites. Everyone turned and saw the same figure that had accompanied Major Armstrong. The symbols on his gloves began to glow an icy blue, and in his right hand, slinged over his shoulder, he held a gigantic hammer composed of ice and had spikes sticking out of the flat ends of it.

He walked up until he was where Asuna and Setsuna were, and stared at Lust until he spoke to the girls in a Russian accent, "I'm sorry that I'm late. Major Armstrong and I needed to get reinforcements from the Easter HQ division." Asuna's eyes went wide as she bluntly asked, "You mean you guys didn't chicken out?"

The boy shook his head and just sneered at the Homunculus, "So…you homunculi like to pick on people smaller than you, eh?" He then held his right fist up, with the Alchemic symbols on his glove glowing, "Then why don't you try picking on me…Ivan Vladimir: the Ice Alchemist!"

Sloth grinned at this as her body started to shimmer and become more water like, "the Ice Alchemist? Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Sloth, a Homunculus with the power to become and control water. The meeting of the water and ice."

Ivan merely snarled, "Do not become elated just yet. You're facing an opponent who can use your element against you." He then slammed his fist into the ground, creating an ice totem pole in front of him, and raised his hammer, "THAT'S HARDLY A BLESSING!" And smacked the pillar, turning it into a hundred ice shard bullets, heading right for the Homunculi.

* * *

**Back with the Boys

* * *

**

The scene was unfolding with the strange events, even to the villains who were recovering as Kotaru. He was really pissed off that someone had interrupted his fight with Negi. He then shouted, "HEY, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" However, he was ignored as Negi and Seiji began talking to them.

Negi, with Chamo being a little startled, asked, "But…how did you two know where we'd be?"

Mustang pointed to the girl who was being set down by Kaede, "Miss Yue was the one who bumped into us…just as Reina and she bumped into two acquaintances of yours." He then looked to the boys and firmly stated, "Now as I recall, you've got a rescue mission to complete. Am I right?"

Seiji nodded, but Negi then stood up and was about to suggest they fight this foe together, "But we can't let you do this alone!". However, Kaede walked over and smiled at Negi, saying, "Now, now…don't lose sight of yourselves.", she then winked to the boys, "And don't worry, you can explain later." They knew what she was talking about…basically their secret lives.

Then by the next surprise for the boys, she walked over to them. And when she was close enough, she looped her arms around their necks and drew them in to a hug. The boys blushed by this strange action, completely taken off guard; Mustang just crossed his arms and just sighed at the scene, but Yue was just blushing up a storm at this. But then, Kaede whispered something to the two as she smiled and opened one eye to them, "Don't worry about these two…the time now is for action…not thought."

And with that, she pushed the two away, telling them to get a move on. She smiled to them as she rejoined with Mustang, "Now hurry, you two!" The two didn't really had time to argue about it; they knew their mission and had to fulfill it no matter what. Negi got his staff at the ready and shouted back, "Thank you, Kaede!" Chamo nodded when he got back on Negi's shoulder, "Yeah, thanks! You tall drink of water!" And with that, the two were airborne, but not before Seiji clapped his hands together and created a makeshift surfboard from the ground and road a dirt wave out of there. Fuko jumped on to his shoulder, and with a little wave or two, they were bolting straight out of sight.

The Colnel turned to Yue and lightly stated, "You might want to take cover for this, young lady." Yue was about to object to it, but one nod from Kaede, and she simply said, "Okay.", and ran over to a nearby tree, taking cover from this battle.

However, Kotaru was not in the mood to lose his one opponent, as he was mad dashing in their direction, "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME, NEGI!" But before he could even run out of there, he was stopped by a mini-bomb of flame that shot him back. Before he crashed on the ground, he landed back on his feet and glared at the two individuals, "Don't interfere, you weakling Alchemist! And you with the legs, back off! I'm not in the habit of hitting women…!"

Kaede merely smiled as she and Mustang were ready for battle, "Kotaru and Scar, was it? In that you both each recognize Negi and Seiji as both worthy opponents…your gazes are keen indeed."

Mustang then pulled out his hands from his pockets, to reveal them as black and red gloves, with a red fire Transmutation circle on both of them. He then smirked, "However, you both should abandon your ambitions and rhetorics, and fight us both for real." He then raised both his hands as he stated, "Because for now…we're a lot stronger than those two will be."

Kotaru was a little curious as to what these two were talking about, but Scar seemed to tense up as he looked at the State Alchemist. And with a snap of his fingers, a massive flaming mini-tornado appeared and engulfed either hand of Mustang. He smirked as he stated, "You can call me Col. Roy Mustang…or just Colonel…hell, you can call me the Flame Alchemist; whatever you do, remember this night."

And then as Kaede pulled out a Kunai, at least twenty-five Kage Bushins of herself appeared as she smiled, "And I am Koga Chuunin, Kaede Nagase! Prepare yourselves!"

Kotaru looked pretty shocked by all this, but Scar regained his composure. And then by some strange twist of fate, he smiled as he flexed his right hand, "What a righteous night this is, Col. That a great war hero like yourself would save me the tribulations of finding you. Blessed God full of grace."

Kotaru then smirked, seeing that this night wasn't wasted at all. He then summoned his Shadow Hounds as he shouted forward, "FINE WITH ME, TOOTS!"

The two boys, Negi and Seiji, sped on their way as quickly as they could. They didn't know if the Colonel or Kaede were gonna be alright or not, but one thing's for sure: they had to save Konoka before whatever ritual they were doing was completed.

**Back at Mahora**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?", Evangeline screamed out as she and the mysterious woman were standing in some kind of circle. From the looks of it, it was some sort of Transportation Circle; allowing them to get to the battle scene at Kyoto. However, things were proving quite difficult as the Head Master was trying his best to get them there, but to no avail. This was evident as Evangeline was getting pretty ticked off, "You said that we could leave the Academy!"

The Head Master, fumbling through some books, was frantically searching through, but answered, "Well, considering the curse Nagi used…I might not be able to do it."

It was then that Evangeline was getting really pissed off as she shouted, "You had better do something!"

It was then that Chachamaru just giggled as she smiled lightly, "You're so eager, Mistress."

Evangeline gave Chachamaru the evil eye as she asked, "What did you say, Chachamaru?"

Ignoring her mistress's glare and tone of voice, Chachamaru simply stated, "You must be really worried about Negi-sensei and Seiji…"

Evangeline shouted as she blushed by hearing those two names, "Me? Worried about those two? You've got to be joking!"

The mysterious woman just smiled at this, trying to stifle a chuckle from herself. She just watched the drama unfold in front of her, as she awaited their arrival to the Kyoto battle…in the hopes of helping her two baby boys.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Hidden Power Unleashed; For Konoka's Sake**


	35. The Hidden Power Unleashed

**Negima Remix!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 35: The Hidden Power Unleashed; For Konoka's Sake

* * *

****Back with the Girls

* * *

**

The battle raged forward, seeing that the girls had a more upper advantage, and more back up in their service. With the help of the alchemists and the arrival of a few familiar faces, the battle seemed to turn around in the good guy's favor. The demons were getting slaughtered as Mana jumped out and shot a few of them, taking their numbers down a notch. It was when she was cornered by surviving members of the Bird Tribe she really showed her stuff. She put down her rifle, and activating a switch in her rifle case, two .45 Caliber hand guns popped out, and an amazing display of gun fighting took place, wiping out all of the Bird Tribe.

Asuna just looked at the whole thing; her face was filled with surprise and shock. Even Fumika and Nodoka, who didn't know Mana very long, were equally surprised at this turn of events. Asuna then shouted with her jaw dropped, "WHAAAA?"

Setsuna filled in the blanks as she explained to the three girls, "Sorry if I forgot to tell you all, but Mana is sort of my partner. She and I were on a few cases."

She turned to Fei Ku and stated bluntly, "I'll handle the big ones; you can handle the small weaker types."

Just then, Fei Ku growled like a bear and stated, "Oooh! You no mock me!", she smiled as she pointed out, "Is big mistake, underestimating 4000-years-old Chinese martial arts!"

However, right behind her, a huge horde of powerful demons charged right at her as one of them shouted, "GET THE CHINESE-LOOKING WEAKLING!" Fei Ku smirked as she turned around to face them, "Big mistake to think weak!" And then as they were close enough, Fei Ku blocked the first Demon's strike. And with one step forward, Fei Ku delivered a powerful straight right fist as she shouted, "MATIPONCHUAN!", and pushed the demons back in a daze and fainting.

Asuna couldn't believe her eyes as she saw all this, but Fumika just cheerfully stated, "That's Fei Ku for ya! She's not the captain of the Martial Arts Club for nothing, you know!"

It was then that they heard the giant footsteps and the girls turned to see the giant tree creature. Nodoka had identified it as an Ent, a tree creature from the Lord of the Rings series. As the Demons charged at it, it either swatted them away as the demons were thrown across the sky, screaming or yelling as they headed for the ground, crashing face forward. But the unfortunate demons ended up getting smushed under its gigantic root-toed feet. Asuna couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about this creature…like she had met something like it before back then.

As for Vlad, the Homunculi were having a huge difficult ordeal trying to even get near him. However, due to his Kakugane, it proved pretty useless. Matched with his Alchemic ability to create and manipulate ice, it proved even more useless for the artificial humans.

In truth, this battle was actually showing them a little favor. Now the real battle would have to be for the Wizard and Alchemist, as they and their furry companions made their way to the Altar, where their young maiden waited to be rescued.

* * *

**Near the Altar

* * *

**

Huge explosions were heard as Mustang was battling against Scar. With Mustang's Kakugane, the Fists of Fury, it was a snap, so to speak. With every snap of Mustang's fingers, an explosion was set off near the rogue Ishbalan. Not even Scar was able to get an opening to even try to kill the hero of the Ishbalan Massacre. He cursed himself, 'Dammit! I can't even go near him without even getting singed. I should have gone after him first, if I knew he would be here.'

However, with Kotaru and Kaede, the fight was turning in her favor. Her after image clones had him swarmed, but he retaliated with his Shadow Hounds, but even Kaede had planned that. She whipped out her huge Shuriken and with a rope attachment to it as she pulled it, spun like a fan, puréeing up the Shadow Hounds. Kaede's after images were furiously pummeling him as Kotaru groaned, 'Stay calm, Kotaru! The After Images aren't the thing you should worry about! It's the original's you've gotta…'

But then suddenly, the original Kaede popped up in front of him. Totally surprised, Kotaru didn't see it coming as she palm-slammed him to the ground with tremendous force. However, he quickly landed on his feet in a crouched battle stance, as he smirked, ignoring the pain, "Hey, not bad, Squinty McNe-chan! What's a badass like you doing in Junior High?"

Kaede just smirked as she charged in for an attack, "You're not half-bad yourself. I do think you're holding out on me though. You might want to reconsider." And with that, the battle commenced even more so.

Watching the battle from the safety of a tree, Yue was watching both good and bad opponents. She still couldn't believe at what she was looking at; it was something straight out of a comic book or one of those anime shows that Haruna had forced her and Nodoka to watch. She tried to process the whole thing in her head as she watched, 'This…this is almost like one of those graphic novels that Nodoka or Haruna read all the time!' She just watched them as she tried to process this entire fantasy scene, 'Physically, all four of them have far exceeded human limits…and they're defying the laws of physics! It's what Kaede called, 'Chi', which in term means magic.'

She shook her head of the very thoughts that were forming in her head, 'No! That's logically impossible!', but then she turned her attention back to the fight, and taking witness to the illogical fight she was witnessing. She sweatdropped as she saw it, 'But what I saw back at the Temple…and then with Negi-sensei, that Ermine, and Seiji…'

She shook her head as she told herself this, 'I'll just have to wait. There's nothing I can do now…'

* * *

**Back with Negi and Seiji

* * *

**

The two teen boys had made their way with no delays. They had nearly used the last of their energy to get there, but they made it as they saw their target dead ahead. The altar showing the pillar of magical light that shot upwards to the heavens. They knew that Konoka was in deep danger, but they also knew that danger was what awaited them if the Homunculi were there guarding her. It was then that Chamo shouted, "Well, now that we made it, we need a plan! We can't run in there without a plan…"

"We've already come up with something!", was all Negi said as he caught Chamo by surprise. He turned to Seiji in order to confirm it and the blonde nodded, "Don't worry about it. Negi's been meaning to practice some of those old delay spells."

Chamo didn't have time to argue as the two increased their speed towards the Altar beyond all reason.

* * *

**Altar

* * *

**

Both Chigusa and Malice were still chanting, finishing the spell with agonizing speed. Vicious and Envy just stood there, Vicious looking as half-awake and blank as ever, but Envy crossed his arms as he annoyingly asked for what appeared to be the 50th time, "Are you done yet?"

Chigusa, while gritting her teeth, finally shouted, "ALMOST! HAVE SOME PATIENCE!"

Envy just sighed as he stated to Vicious, "You'd think that with the stone we gave her, she could speed it up some." However, Vicious was turned to the east side as he looked with a blank look on his face. Envy raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What's the matter with you? You haven't stared this much like the time the Mistress brought you into the fold."

Vicious simply said, "It's Springfield and Elric."

Chigusa merely smirked, hearing the names of the Doomed, "What about them? Hear their screams of death with the others? HOHOHOHOHO…"

"No, they're heading in this direction."

That got a bug-eyed shock look on Chigusa's face as she paled in response and turned in the direction that Vicious was looking at. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard; almost like a huge sonic boom. And suddenly, a huge wave shot up from the lake, catching everyone's, minus Konoka, attention as they saw it head straight towards them. As the wave was heading towards them, they caught a good glimpse at the head of the wave and saw what it was…or who it was. It was Negi Springfield, riding on his staff at blinding speed, and Seiji Elric Crevantes, on a block of granite at high speed, as if he was on a surfboard riding a bit tsunami.

Chigusa just groaned as she shouted, "Don't those two ever know when to quit?"

Envy then pointed out, "Well, you did underestimate them, and called the Full-Metal Alchemist a harmless pipsqueak."

Chigusa shouted, "I called him harmless, not a pipsqueak!"

"ENOUGH!", Vicious shouted, causing the two to stop bickering as he stated, "Gluttony will handle them."

As the two teens were almost nearing the Altar, something about a few yards in front of them started to stir in the water. Then suddenly, something shot upward erupting some kind of waterish volcano. To what the boys saw, was something to behold and fear. It was a huge creature, that looked human, but it was three stories high, with two huge arms that were like redwood tree trunks, a huge gut for a chest and stomach, and instead of legs, had three tentacle-like tails, each one with a serpent like head with a pair of legs. Its head was human, bald and blank, like a child's face when its playing with a bouncy ball.

The creature sniffed the air, and looked at the two boys heading right for him. The creature smiled a demonic grin, exposing its huge teeth, and drooling. As the drool dripped down his face and into the water; as it touched the water, it began to steam, almost as if it was burning. The boys realized that this creature's drool was in some way an organic acid. This was confirmed as Chamo shouted, "That thing's gonna eat us!"

Seiji shouted, "Oh, really? What gave you that idea?"

But before the creature could run towards them, another wave shot right at the creature, knocking it off balance. The two teens got a glimpse at what it was, and saw Laz, punching the heck out of the creature's face. He shouted to them as he continued keeping the beast occupied, "Keep going! I'll take it from here!" Seiji wanted to go back and help his brother, but he knew what he had to do, as did Negi as the two charged forward.

As they charged, Negi began to chant, "RASTEL MASKIL MAGISTER…FLET, UNE VENTE…FLANS SALTATIO PULVEREA!" It was when that was said, a huge mist exploded all around the altar. Complete sight was blocked from those who could see anyone from coming into the misty fog.

Chigusa coughed as she spoke, "Wha-What the…?"

Envy was coughing up a storm as he tried to shoe away the mist, but Vicious kept his reserve. He merely shielded his eyes as he spoke out his thoughts, "Interesting…he used the wind to mass-convert water into mist…", he devilishly smirked at this, "Is that how they plan to hide their approach?" He then reached for the sword hilt at his side as he made himself ready, "Not that it will help the two."

As Negi and Seiji were closing in on them, Vicious held up his right hand with its palm up front. He then stated as if he was talking to them, "Magic on the left side…", and then a yellow ball of energy began forming on the left side of his hand as he spoke again, "…and Chi on the right side." And just when the boys had made their way towards them, a huge blast shot right at them, and at the giant monster, nicking him in the shoulder as it cried out.

But when they thought that the two bodies would come flying at them, the two Homunculi were wrong. All that came at them was Negi's staff as he flew right past them. The two just looked at it in puzzlement as Envy asked, "Did you vaporize them?"

Their questions were answered as both Negi, and Seiji, who had leapt over the two, jumped from behind. Negi charged at Vicious with a Magic power punch, while Seiji charged at Envy with his usual fists. The two boys made contact with their respective opponents, but both ended up with their attacks deflected. Seiji flew back as he skidded across the bridge, but Negi paled as he realized that the white haired guy had a barrier placed around him. Chamo realized that as he shouted, "Th-That's impossible! How can a mere magic barrier block a magic-powered punch of such magnitude…?"

Negi was about to pull his hand back, but Vicious grabbed it by the wrist. And then Negi heard some bones breaking as he got on his knees and cringed in pain, 'He's…breaking every…bone in my…wrist to pieces…'

Vicious smirked as he looked down to Negi, "So you willingly chose close-quarters combat with someone who's more powerful than yourself?" He smirked as he lifted his right hand at Negi's face; the two energy balls began to energize and form, "And so the Thousand Master's son is nothing more than a teen boy…what a letdown…what a waste."

Envy walked over to the still unconscious form of the Full-Metal Alchemist. He strode his way towards him, until he was only five feet in front of the body. He put his hands on his hips in triumph as he rubbed it in, "Hard to believe this little shrimp boat's the son of the first Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.", he then put his foot on Seiji's head as he rubbed his foot on his head, "You're nothing more than a weak little pipsqueak."

Just then, he heard a clap sound and then, all of a sudden, the wooden floor sparked with Alchemic power. And then, the wood formed and changed shape around Envy, as he looked pretty surprised as he saw the transformation done. The wood around him had turned into a huge Venus Fly-Trap, with razor sharp teeth made of the wood and nails. And then as Envy gulped, Seiji shot right up with a demonic grin and his eyes glowing red, "This is what you get for calling me a pipsqueak…and rubbing your foot on my head." And then in a split second, the trap closed on Envy, making a sickening splatter sound.

Back with Vicious and Negi, Vicious was about to give Negi the finishing blow. But then Negi looked up and smirked a painful wink to Vicious as he laughed, "You fell for it." But before Vicious could figure out what he was talking about, Negi palm-slammed him in the chest as he chanted, "SAGITTA MAGICA AER CAPTURAE!"

And then suddenly, streamers of energy wrapped around Vicious, even as he went wide eye, 'A spell…without incantation?' The streams of energy then had him trapped and in place as Negi painfully got up. Vicious struggled as he looked to Negi, "You mean…you used a delay spell?"

Being too proud, Chamo shouted, while giving him a vein-popping finger, "Damn Skippy! While in the mist, he invoked the Sagitta Magica ahead of time, and held it!", he then smirked insanely, "Even your barrier is barely effected by it, as an added bonus!"

Vicious then turned towards Seiji and asked, "And you only pretend in order to catch Envy off guard. Thus allowing an element of surprise to your attack."

Seiji just cracked his neck as he just simply stated, "Nah, he just pissed me off. I was hoping for a punch to his face would be enough, but I guess it wasn't."

Vicious then honestly smirked at them as he stated, "Well, I must say…I take back my original judgment of your abilities, Negi Springfield and Seiji Elric."

Seiji nearly blew up at the sound of that last name, but Negi just shrugged as the two boys ran towards the spot to where Konoka was held. But as they got there, they saw that Konoka and Chigusa was gone, completely vanished out of sight. Say for Malice, who was just standing there and looking up. Negi was the one to shout out to him, "Hey, you! Where is Konoka? where is she?"

It was then that Fuko, who popped out from under Seiji's jacket, looked up. He screeched to Seiji as he pulled his hair, causing Seiji to shout at him, "What is wrong with you?" Chamo shouted, "Big bros! look!" The two looked up and saw a sight that was too scary to describe.

* * *

**Back with the other Fight

* * *

**

Kaede was smiling as she held Kotaru in a submission hold…while she was sitting on his back, even though he was as tall as her. A little scuffed up, she smirked to Kotaru as she said, "You said you'd use full power, Kotaru. But I don't think you did."

Kotaru groaned, trying to look away from Kaede, considering she was sitting on him. He grunted, "Nah, I'm not gonna give excuses…a loss is a loss, and you beat me. Despite you wear such a showy outfit."

Kaede just smirked as she raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is my outfit really that distracting?"

Kotaru just blushed as he growled some more, "This is why I don't like to fight women!"

Mustang, who was sweating a little, but his coat had been torn, and his gloves still sizzling. Scar wasn't looking as good either, as he was drenched in sweat, his clothes torn in some places, but his right arm was still glowing and sparking with Red Alchemic energy. The two were still obviously fighting one another, but both were still not going to yield to the other. But all that changed as they all heard a massive roar; the four combatants, including Yue, who had walked out to see what was going on, saw it too. What they saw nearly put them in shock, as it did to everyone who witnessed the battle back at the river.

* * *

**Altar

* * *

**

Chigusa cruelly chuckled as she was floating in the air, along with Konoka still horizontally lying down. But what caught everyone's eye, was what Chigusa was floating alongside as she snidely, "NYEHHEHEHEHEHEH…Me thinks you're all too late. The ritual is now complete."

What rose out of the water was something that dwarfed the monster that Laz was currently fighting against. It was probably over ninety feet tall almost, with four massive arms, and two demon faces; one on the front and one on the back of his head. Negi and Seiji were both paling and sweating at just seeing the sight of this creature. Seiji was just trying to figure this whole thing out, but Negi was trying to say, "This is…I-I don't…huh?" it was then that Seiji finally shouted out, "What the Heck? It's huge! I mean, Gimmie a break here! It's big…too big!"

Chigusa finally shouted downward towards the little insects, almost as if she thought she was God, "Behold, the mighty giant Two-Headed Demon King, Ryōmen Sukuna no Kami..a giant…NO! _The_ Giant Ogre-God of Hida, sealed away for over 1,600 years ago." She snickered as she explained, "It was over twelve years ago, this gigantic beast laid waste over the city of Ishbal. It took the Thousand Master, the original Fullmetal Alchemist, and the former Kansai Head Temple Elder to seal this creature in."

However, the gloating was about to come to an end, as Negi was preparing for a frontal assault. He began to chant out with his right hand behind him, magic building up, almost draining him. Seiji saw this as he grabbed his friend's shoulders, "Negi! Are you insane? This trip had you nearly use all your magic! If you use up anymore right now, you'll be at only a pint of it!"

Chamo shouted in agreement, "He's right! Listen to the reasonable one here!"

Negi shouted, "I don't care! We have to stop her! CUM FULGURATIONI FLET TEMPESTAS AUSTRINA!", his magic was building into a whirlwind of powerful magic all around them. It was then that his right hand began to glow with wind magic, about to overload if he didn't unleash it in time. It was then that he shouted, "JOVIS TEMPTESTAS FULGURIENS!"

And with a mighty thrust of his right hand forward, a tremendous blast of wind and thunder magic was shot forward. It hit its intended target, which was the beast itself in a huge explosion. But instead of destroying the Demon King…it was repelled and shot forward into the night sky. The two boys looked at this, realizing that this was becoming a losing battle; Negi slouched to his knees, but Seiji caught him by the shoulders, "I told you! You've nearly spent all your magic."

Chigusa was watching this, but then she began to laugh at this. She laughed like an arrogant maniac would as she saw that she had won. She looked down at the young heroes, thinking she had bested them, "AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you've got? The Thousand Master's son?", she then mockingly stated to Seiji as she pulled out his State Alchemist watch, "And you? You're not even trying to lift a finger to stop my mighty Demon! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I guess it just proves that without this, the only Alchemy you can perform is small-fry Alchemy tricks! And you're called the son of the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

She then towered down on them while making sure Konoka was under her power, "With Ojou-sama's magic, I can fully control the Demon King! What is there left to fear? Wait til those Western Magi and State Military fools in our eastern lands get a load of this power…!", she bellowed out with laughter, "THEN THEY'LL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF DEFEAT! AHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two boys knelt down, both completely exhausted, and suffering from some minor, yet bleeding injuries. They tried their best, but in the end, it was still not enough. Negi silently stated to his friend, "Seiji?"

The blonde turned to his friend as he asked, "What is it, Negi?"

He coughed and wheezed, feeling the effects of his magic nearly drained from him, "I…wish my father was here…to help us…."

Seiji gave his friend a look of sorrow and concern, and turned the other way. He knew that he hated his father for leaving him and his mother all alone at a young age. That was the reason as to why he hated hearing the name Elric, so he decided to have it changed to his step mom's name. But there were times that he cried in his sleep, asking if he was a bad son; thinking that might have been the reason as to why his father left him. But sometimes he always thought that his dad left for some other reason; a reason in wishing that it was because he cared for them both. He silently whispered to himself, making sure that Negi couldn't hear, "I wish my dad was here too."

Just then, they heard a breaking sound, and a crashing sound. The two boys turned and saw that Vicious had broken through the containment spell, and that Envy had survived Seiji's Fly Trap of Doom. The two slowly walked towards the two. It was then that Vicious reached for the sword hilt, and with one hand, pulled out a sword with an invisible Kotetsu blade glowing blue, and he reached with his other hand at the same hilt and pulled another hilt with an invisible Kotetsu blade glowing yellow.

It was then that Envy cracked his knuckles together as he said, "It was a pretty good try…but this is where the two of you die…"

Chamo paled at this situation, and it wasn't good. Negi was exhausted from using up all his magic, Seiji was stuck trying to help Negi and despite him being a martial artist in Shaolin and Hungar was completely outnumbered, and Laz…well the big guy had big problems of his own. The ermine's head was swirling with panic, 'OHNOOHNOHNOOHNOOHNO! This is bad! Isn't there….can't I...?' Just then, a light bulb lit in his head as his eyes nearly bugged out, "TH-THAT'S IT! ONE OF THE PACTIO FUNCTIONS WE'VE YET TO USE…!"

* * *

**Back with the Girls

* * *

**

The gang was fighting like crazy, including Asuna, Setsuna, and even Fumika, as they saw the eruption of the pillar of light. They hoped that Negi and Seiji had made it in time, even though that pillar of light seemed pretty obvious that they didn't. Asuna took a swipe at one demon as she shouted, "Did Negi and Seiji make it in time?"

Setsuna, who was parrying against a few remaining Bird Tribe members, answered, "I don't know! But we have to go help them, either way!"

Asuna finished the Demon off and asked, "N-Not that I disagree, but how…", she was about to ask how they were gonna get out of this situation, but that proved difficult. The demons were fighting fiercer than ever and were not about to let the girls go anywhere. Nodoka ran over to Asuna and Setsuna, but was being chased after by Sloth as she _waved_ in and smiled, "Oh, Sempai…not running away are you…?"

However, she was halted when two shots were shot into her. She stopped and saw the woman, Mana, stop her in her tracks. She and Fei Ku were holding back the Demon Horde's leader as Mana shouted to the three girls, "Go, Setsuna! Rescue that loveable teacher and librarian of ours!", she then turned to face Sloth as she smirked, "Just leave everything to us now!"

However, Asuna hesitated as she tried to object to the notion, "But…"

Mana smirked, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. It'll be added to Setsuna's tab. Now go and save Seiji and your boyfriend!"

Asuna's face went red as she shouted hysterically, "How many times to I have to tell you people...NEGI'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", but with that, Setsuna pulled Asuna away along with Nodoka, "Enough already, let's go, Asuna!"

Sloth was about to go after Setsuna and the other, but was stopped by Mana. Outside she looked at her with a tired look, but on the inside, she was growling. This was the second time that someone was getting in her way with Setsuna Sempai. Her arms _scwarped_ into blade like machetes made of water, as she stared down Mana, "I hate to tell you, Human…but Shinmei style can't be countered by guns."

Mana took a pose as she glared at the Homunculus, "I know."

The three girls ran out of the battle as they passed the various battles to head for Negi and Seiji's location. Nodoka followed behind while Asuna and Setsuna cleared a path forward. They could only hope that the boys were alright as they tried to make their way. Nodoka was deathly worried about Seiji, seeing as how he didn't have his watch with him, which she heard from the Monkey woman that it was the only way he could use Alchemy. Asuna on the other hand, was even more worried about Negi; he didn't even know how to fight, let alone hold his own in combat completely. She shook her head as she stated, 'Calm down…there's nothing to worry about. Seiji and Laz are with him, so they'll do most of the fighting.'

_Asuna! Setsuna! Nodoka!_

Asuna looked around to try and find out where that voice was coming from, as were the other girls. But it was then that they realized they knew who it was. They looked to each other and said in unison, "Chamo?" it was then that Chamo made transmission with them once again…

_Oh, man! I never thought I'd be happy to know you're alright, Big Sis!_

Asuna growled at that as the girls kept running, but asked, "What is it, Chamo? We're heading towards the Altar!"

_Well then you'd better start hoofing it! We're kinda getting our butts kicked here!_

Setsuna nodded, "Of course, we're on our way…"

_You'll never make it on foot! I'm gonna use Negi and Seiji's cards to summon you three instead!_

Nodoka looked deeply surprised at that as she asked, "Did he say, 'Summon'?"

_Yeah! But in order for me to get all three of you…Setsuna! I need you to activate your Pactio function on Armor to get a bead on you!_

Setsuna nodded, "Agreed.", and pulled out her card as she began to activate the Armorex function.

* * *

**Back at the Altar

* * *

**

Negi was on his knees, trying to desperately catch his breath. He was even trying to get back up to help Seiji in battle, who had decided to try and fend off the two Homunculi. However, fighting against two opponents was not the best choice if you were half-tired and slightly bleeding a little. It wasn't long until Negi heard a deep Slash sound cutting into flesh, that Negi went wide eye as he saw the horror of what happened.

Seiji…had been stabbed on the lower left side of his abdomen. Then Vicious took his energy blade out of him, and kicked Seiji back to Negi as he crashed on his butt, holding his stabbed side. Negi got a good look at it and saw that Vicious had missed the vital organs, but it was still bleeding pretty badly enough. He looked to his friend and asked, "Seiji?"

Seiji winced, as he tried to put pressure on his wound, "Don't worry so much…Nrgh! I'll be alright for now!"

"You sure about that?", Envy asked as he and Vicious walked towards the boys. Vicious put away one of his swords, but kept the blood coated one out. He used his right hand to begin an incantation, "Don't worry, we won't kill you both…yet. You're still needed by our master."

Negi asked while trying to help his friend up, "You mean Chigusa?"

Envy just laughed a bunch, "Her? Hardly! She's just a client for our boss."

Seiji grunted, while holding his bleeding side, "Let me guess…Brigadier General Grande?"

Vicious nodded, "Hardly…", he turned to Envy, "Would you show them?" Envy nodded as he made a quick transformation to the said Iron-Blood Alchemist, and then back again. Vicious then turned to them with his spell at the ready, "Truth is…Bosque Grande really did die in the Ishbal War. We've just been using his image and memory for our own purposes."

He then pointed towards the boys as he stated, "The two of you are spent physically, magically, and perhaps, alchemically. And now…you'll sleep until we take you to our mistress. The One Whose Name may not Be Spoken."

Negi and Seiji both reached into their pockets as Seiji grunted as a little blood started spilling, "Not…a chance!" And he and Negi threw their cards high above the air, both shouting, "MINISTELE NEGI/ALCHEMELE SEIJI! ASUNA KAGURAZAKA! SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI! NODOKA MYAZAKI!" And then right in between the boys, three Pactio circles appeared, lighting up. And right on the circles, in less than a few seconds, the girls whose names were called, stood right there on the circles as they faded away.

It was then that the boys and everyone else took sight to Setsuna, as she was now wearing her Armor from her Pactio. She was wearing a sleeveless Gi shirt, with sleeves held to her arms by golden bands, and the back exposed. A pair of Black Samurai pants with sandals, and on her hip rested her Pactio item, which was a Tanto, a sort of short sword that was between a sword and a dagger.

Before they had a good look at the guys, they caught a glimpse of the giant Demon King. Asuna was the one to spaz out as she shouted, "it's…DWAH? Oh, my God, What the…?"

Setsuna nodded very calmly, "I know, it's huge!"

When the girls turned to the boys, who had finally gotten back up on their feet, their hearts nearly sunk at this. Negi was nursing a broken right wrist, and Seiji was holding onto a quickly bleeding side. Nodoka was the one to run up to him, "Seiji!", she ran over to him and immediately placed her hands on the spot that was bleeding. She tried to apply pressure but the blood began to seep through her fingers. She looked at it in worry and sadness as she choked, "It won't stop!"

Seiji simply said as he grunted, "Don't worry, Nodoka. It's alright…"

But then she shouted to him as she looked at him eye-to-eye with tears, "What do you mean? It's not alright! It's bad…!"

But their attention was turned back to the Homunculi, as Vicious was almost near being done. His right hand glowed with immense energy as he began chanting in a language that might as well been identified as Latin. Chamo paled at this, realizing what was going on. He turned to everyone and shouted, "What the…It's a spell activation key! That guy, Homunculus or not, is a Western Magi! And this is a…!"

The boys knew directly what the little rodent was about to say. Negi turned to the girls, "We've got to take cover!"

But it was too late, as Vicious shot his hand forward at the heroes. A huge cloud covered the Altar and everyone in it, like a thick fog coming in from the shore bank. Then after a few seconds, the cloud began to dissipate and clear the area. Envy coughed a loud as he began waving the smoke away, and shouted, "Overdid it much, didn't you?" Vicious merely shrugged, but then had a look of surprise as he looked around. Envy caught this look and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Vicious?"

Vicious had his blank face on, and then frowned, "They got away."

Not too far from the Homunculus, the five teens had gotten out of the way of the Petrification Spell. They had only moved about fifteen feet of the Altar, on to one of the Altar's pier bridges. It was a close call but they had made it, despite the fact that some of them were pretty exhausted. However, those in the group that learned how to use magic knew that the spell the white-haired Homunculus was pretty powerful.

Setsuna's breathing calmed down as she had her sword at the ready, "W-We did it! We got away…and they haven't even noticed yet!"

Seiji shook his head as Nodoka was helping to support him, "No, they noticed alright. The only reason they're not coming after us yet is because they're just toying with us like we were mice."

Asuna, who wasn't concerned about the Homunculi, turned to Negi. She remembered that she saw him cradle his right wrist; almost as if it was broken. She then noticed that he was starting to breathe pretty heavily now. She asked with a concerned tone in her voice, "A-Are you okay, Negi? You sound like you're gonna die!"

He nodded pretty weakly, as he spoke in a raspy voice, "Th-Thanks, Asuna. I…NRGH!", he grunted as he grabbed his right hand. Asuna looked at him with a worried tone and asked, "Negi! What's wrong?"

Setsuna was the one to notice it, but was in complete shock as everyone else took notice. It seemed that they didn't become completely unscathed by the spell. Negi's right hand, which was still nursing a broken wrist, was becoming petrified. It was only starting at the fingers and thumb, and slowly creeping up the knuckles, but it was getting close to his hand. She then pointed out, "Negi! Your hand…!"

Asuna looked at it and looked worried, "Negi!"

Negi hid his hand, unsuccessfully as he hid it behind him, and put on a tired fake smile, "It…It's nothing…barely grazed me."

Then suddenly, Seiji ran up to Negi and punched him in the head. He shouted, "BARELY GRAZED YOU? YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE A HEALER IN THE GROUP, AND YOU'RE RIDING THE PETRIFICATION SPELL AS A MEANS OF BEING BARELY GRAZED! I DON'T KNOW WHO'S A BIGGER BLOCKHEAD HERE: ASUNA OR YOU!" And then suddenly, his bleeding side spewed out like a geyser as he fell over to the ground. Nodoka shouted, "Seiji!", and ran over to him to help him up.

Setsuna grimaced at the whole situation, and felt it was hopeless. Negi had been affected by the Petrification Spell, and Seiji was badly wounded. She knew it was only a matter of hours before Negi became fully petrified and would become an easy target. And Seiji was losing a lot of blood, and would either die or pass out. She had no other choice now…but to use her power. She cringed as she turned her back to everyone and said to them, "You four, get out of here.", this caught everyone's attention as Nodoka asked, "Wait, what are…?"

"Let me go after Ojou-sama!"

She then pointed at the huge Demon and explained that Konoka was being held captive by Chigusa. If she could get up there then she could get Konoka out of there. But then Asuna looked worried about this, leaving her behind. She then asked in a worried tone, "B-But how will you get up there…?"

Seiji kind of grunted, as Nodoka helped him up, and he asked her, "Yeah, I mean it's not as if you can fly up there?" It was then that he noticed her cringe a little, as if he had struck a nerve in her and caused her to shame. Then Seiji asked, "Or…is there something that you've wanted to tell us?"

Setsuna sighed as she began to explain, "Negi-Sensei…Seiji-sama…Nodoka-san…Asuna-san…I have…I have a secret, that I've kept from all of you. Even Ojou-sama doesn't even know.", she then crossed her arms over her chest, even while holding her sword in her hand, "Once I reveal myself to you, that's it…you'll never see me again."

Everyone looked a little confused by this, but then Setsuna said, "Still, what choice do I have…? At least it's up to you…", and then suddenly, out of her back, two beautiful white wings that stretched about ten feet came out. They were a beautiful color of pure white, giving her the look of an angel. Even Nodoka thought that as she couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she looked. Everyone looked pretty amazed by all this, but were all stunned when they saw Setsuna's face as she turned around. Instead of the usual serious face she had on, she looked pretty sad, but not in a painful sadness, a sadness that only came from being ashamed of something.

She sadly smiled at them as she started, "Here it is, my true form. I'm a monster, just them."

Nodoka was the one to ask, "What are you talking about, Setsuna? You're beautiful."

Seiji answered, "What she's trying to say is that she's a Hanyo; a Half-Demon so to speak. Bird Tribe, maybe?"

Setsuna shamefully nodded as she replied, "He's right, I am a Hanyo. But don't get me wrong, though! When I say I want to help Ojou-sama, I mean it!", her voice then began to quiver, as a stray tear crept from her eye, "The only reason…that I didn't tell you all…", she then began to cry, unable to hide her shame anymore, "…was because I didn't want her or any of you to see how ugly I am, and hate me! I'm a coward! I just wish I could be more like Nodoka-san…you had the guts and took a chance to tell Seiji-sama about how you feel, right?"

It was just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Nodoka there. And then, she felt someone tugging at her wings; she turned and saw Asuna, inspecting her wings, and somewhat taking a sniff at them as well, which was kind of weird. And then the two girls raised a hand to her…and then slapped her on the back as hard as they both could. This caught the boys by surprised by this, even Seiji, seeing Nodoka like this.

It was then that Asuna winked at Setsuna as she stated, "What is wrong with you, Girl? Don't you know how cool having wings is…?"

Setsuna just looked a little clueless by this as she asked, "Cool?"

The boys, including Chamo and Fuko, watched this, deciding to leave to the girls as they listened. Then it was Nodoka's turn as she smiled to Setsuna, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Setsuna…I haven't known you for long, but I can tell from Konoka that you two have been friends since you were little. And from what Negi and Seiji have been saying about you, you've protected her for over two years at the Academy, right?" Setsuna nodded as she continued, "Konoka isn't the kind of person to hate anyone because of something that makes them different."

But then Setsuna whimpered a little, "But…but I'm a monster…how can…?"

It was Asuna's turn as she stated with a wink, "Then you're really don't know her at all. You don't really think Konoka would not like you 'cause of something like this…?" , she then smiled at Setsuna as she stated, "You know you're being stupid, right?" Setsuna then stopped crying as she looked at the two girls, who she considered her alleys.

The boys then smiled at this as Negi shouted, "Go, Setsuna! We'll cover you!", he turned to Seiji as he asked, "Am I right, Seiji?"

The Alchemist simply nodded as he turned to Setsuna, "Right, so go already!"

Setsuna looked at these people, her alleys, her brothers and sisters in arms. She had kept secrets from them and told them at the last minute, and yet here they were, standing beside her. They didn't even hate her because of her wings…in fact, they were quite the opposite. They accepted her for them; she then wiped away her tears as she smiled to them, filled with more confidence than ever, "O…Okay!"

She crouched to the ground, her wings lifted up as she prepared for liftoff. But then she turned to everyone as she looked at the two boys in particular, "Negi-sensei…Seiji-sama…I'm sure that Ojou-sama appreciates you both for helping her." And then took off towards the Demon King, in her valiant effort to save Konoka. But as she looked down, she saw the two Homunculi, Envy and Vicious heading right for them. She silently prayed for the four, 'Please…come out of this alive.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Return of the Vampire; a Miracle Moment**


	36. Return of the Vampire

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Return of the Vampire; a Miracle Moment

* * *

****Altar

* * *

**

Setsuna flew towards the giant demon, while the Homunculi walked towards the four remaining teens and their furry companions. The two boys were near exhaustion, and not only was Negi slowly being petrified, but Seiji was bleeding rather badly at this point in time. The girls stood by their respective partner; either one able to help out in anyway. However, seeing that their best chance at help was gone, it was all up to them. Just then, something else turned everyone's attention as it crashed on the bridge.

It was then that the four got a good look at him and saw that he looked a mess. His jacket had been torn up and barely looked recognizable, his shirt had cuts and burn marks on them, his pants had a few cuts on them as well. His Automail body wasn't looking rather good either; mostly his arms seeing that the armor was coming a little loose in some areas.

Just then, a huge roar was heard as they saw a monstrous beast head towards Laz. The group saw it as some sort of humanoid monster that went for Laz, but he jumped quickly enough as the beast jumped on the area he was in. it completely obliterated by the beast as it attempted to go after him, in order to eat him.

It was then that Vicious took a step towards the four as he gave them a genuine evil smile, "I must admit though…that summons was quite the edge in the battle…", he then pointed to Negi, "But I think that wasted whatever you had."

Then Envy walked up and decided to gloat over the whole thing, "Well, let's see now; where are we: we have Konoka Konoe…we now have the ultimate Demon King…we're gonna waste both Western Wizards and Alchemists…possible those of the Eastern who've disgraced themselves by helping the West…", he then said in a blunt tone, almost like he wasn't intimidated by the enemy as he pointed to Negi and the others, "…and the only ones who stand in our way to unimaginable glory over the humans…are you nitwits."

Asuna growled as she got up, finally overcoming the pain of the cuts on her body, "Oh yeah? Well we still have enough strength to kick your butts!" The two Homunculi just looked at each other in confusion by this, but then began laughing up a storm. Asuna was getting pretty ticked off as she shouted, "And what's so funny?"

Envy pointed to the boys, "Just look at them: they're either exhausted or hurt beyond reason. Not to mention that the Automail Golem is about to be snack to our comrade, Gluttony. In other words….defeated."

Seiji just groaned as he strained to move forward due to his injury, "We're…we're not done yet…!" he then doubled over in pain as Nodoka ran to his side, worried, "Seiji! Don't move around so much!"

Vicious just groaned as he pulled out his other sword, whetting his blades together. This caused them to spark around a bit as the sparks caused little explosions around him as he walked towards them, very slowly. He was like a wild animal, sizing up its prey; waiting for the kill. He then devilishly smirked at them as he asked, "Oh, please Full-Metal. You humans are old technology; obsolete. What can you all possibly do now?"

The kids were looking at this pretty badly; there were not doing so good, reinforcements were still fighting the Demons, and Setsuna was trying to rescue Konoka, and Laz was playing a deadly game of Cat and Mouse. Everything seemed hopeless…

_Hello, boys! Can you hear me?_

_Nice job with that containment spell, Negi…Seiji, I didn't know you had such a threshold for pain? I find that quite attractive in a male. However, you two still have a lot to learn, and a long way to go on this. Both of you. Let's see what you can do. In fact…_

_…if you all hang on in another 90 seconds, me and another somebody will come and help put this little mess to bed!_

The four teens were a little surprised by that voice. Asuna as well as she sweatdropped and asked, "Th-That voice, can it be…?"

Negi half-grinned at this, "Can be and is…!", but then they were a little startled as they heard a new voice. One that none of them, knew…except for the boys as they heard it:

_I have to admit Seiji…you always put others first instead of yourself. I'm always going to be worried if that'll be the death of you one day. You really have to help Negi out a little more; he's too much of a perfectionist. You boys should really be a little more 'Act fast, Think First'. Boys should act like teenage boys…leave the cleanup to the adults. I love you, Sweetie._

Seiji paled at that voice, even more so than from the bleeding. Nodoka looked to him and asked, "Seiji…? What's wrong?"

Seiji just gulped as he thought, 'Oh man…has she been watching the whole fight? If she sees my left arm like this…?'

Asuna looked to the boys as she asked, "Negi? Seiji?"

The two boys smirked as they got into battle position and stance as they both shouted, "You girls ready?"

The two girls were a little startled by this, but gathered their resolve. Asuna held her Harisan at the ready as she smirked and got into her stance, "Ready!" Nodoka, feeling a little wary, resolved herself as she summoned the Diarium, "Me too!"

The two Homunculi looked at the teens, a little surprised. But it was quickly wavered off as Vicious looked to them with a 'We Are Not Amused' look on his face. He then grunted, "So you wish to face us? Very well, we'll take you down." Envy cracked his knuckles as he smirked, "Sounds like fun. I'd love to bust some skulls."

Chamo then shouted, "GOOOO!"

Negi and Seiji were preparing for a Magic and Alchemic attack with Nodoka getting her book at the ready. However, Asuna charged head first straight towards the White Haired jerk. She was still sore about the whole Tickle Torture Perverted attack he gave her, and now she was gonna give him a beating that he would never forget. However, that beating disappeared as Vicious disappeared from sight so suddenly. Asuna looked around, trying to figure where he went. However, her warrior instincts kicked in as she looked above her and saw Vicious…right above her.

She was about to retaliate, but couldn't do it as he quickly gave her a spinning back kick. Such an immense power shot at her like one of Negi's Wind Blasts as she was slammed into the bridge, causing it to crack with the impact. Negi saw this in worry and distress as he shouted, "Asuna!" But before he or Seiji could do anything, the white haired fellow appeared suddenly in front of Negi as he smirked, "All too easy…", and gave him a magic punch; much more powerful than Negi ever could do. And had him sent flying towards Asuna, and that caused them to both fly back.

Seiji grunted his teeth as he ran towards Vicious. Vicious saw this and whistled, causing Seiji to stop for a moment. He then heard someone shouting out some kind of battle cry and turned to see Envy pounce right at him. But just before he was about to hit him, Nodoka came out and smacked the book right between Envy's eyes, knocking him out. Both Seiji, and even Vicious, were surprised by this as they saw him go down from that one whack.

Seiji was a little startled by that as he asked, in a nervous tone, "Nodoka? Are you…?"

Nodoka turned towards Seiji, shaking a little, and had a nervous smile on her face, "I…I was pretty scared about this…b-but I'm gonna…b-b-be alright now."

Vicious looked to Envy, who was still on the ground, on the verge of passing out. Vicious, whose face had not changed at all, asked the unconscious Homunculus, "Envy. Are you still alive?"

Envy's eyes were swirling as he dizzily responded, "She…she's got a mean hitting arm…"

Vicious then shrugged as then in a blink of the eye, Vicious was right in front of Seiji. Before Seiji could do anything, Vicious got him and Nodoka, which Seiji protected at the last second by shielding her, with a powerful elbow strike that sent them all flying towards Negi and Asuna. As soon as the four were together, they saw Vicious jump into the air again, and saw him chanting the same Petrification Spell as he did before. The four looked at this in sheer shock and horror as Vicious had finished the rest of the spell, and shot it straight at them.

_BAMF!_

As soon as the dust had cleared, Negi saw that Seiji and Nodoka had been completely missed by the spell. However, Seiji had pulled Nodoka close to him, and shielded her with his own body, not that it was necessary. But now however, Negi felt someone pull him close to them, especially since he was face first in whatever. He blushed as he realized what it was and pulled away for a moment. He then saw that Asuna had shielded him with herself; this was proven with the fact that the armor on her chest and the shirt underneath was cracking.

He stuttered in worry for her, "Asuna!"

She just smirked as she winked at him, "Don't worry, Negi. It seems I've got some kind of immunity to his spell."

Negi then thought about it before anything else. What Seiji had talked to him about a few months ago had been true. Before the contract, Asuna was able to nullify or cancel out Negi's spells and potions that came into contact with her. Her ability to nullify magic was completely all hers and nothing of the Pactio. This was just too strange to figure out right now.

Vicious devilishly smirked at this as he landed on his feet, "Aha, so the little tomboy can nullify magic." Then much to Asuna's sudden fright, he ran at her with incredible speed. He then gave her a devilish grin that seem to expose his teeth as they became as sharp and jagged as those that belonged to a Mako Shark. He smiled as he got closer to her, "I think I'll take care of you first, my dear!"

KRAAASH!

Vicious' face grew with surprise as he saw that his arm had been caught. It had been caught and held in place by both boys: Negi Springfield and Seiji Crevantes Elric. Negi's face was contorted into a silent rage, almost angry at the very monster that was about to take all his rage out on Asuna for no apparent reason. Seiji's face, however, was in a devilish smirk, as a vein popped on his head. He was the one to finally break the silence as he stated, "Got you."

Asuna was a little startled by it as she looked to see Negi. She had never seen him this angry…heck, she never saw him angry at all. She then shakily asked him, "N-Negi? A-Are you all right..?"

He gritted his teeth as he stated, "Yeah. What about you?"

She smiled at him, knowing that he was fine, but then noticed his right hand becoming petrified at the wrist. She wasted no time in what she had to do. She took her Harisan, and knowing what would happen if she moved, held it like a bat as she charged at Vicious. However, this caused her blouse and top armor to shatter, due to the effects of the Petrification Spell, and thus she ran at the Homunculus, topless. She charged at Vicious as she shouted, "Boys who misuse their toys…", and then thwacked him with her Harisan, "…DESERVE A GOOD THWAPPING!"

This caused a shatter sound around Vicious, as Negi had deduced something about this Homunculus. He had on him a magical barrier, protecting him from even the slightest of Magical or Alchemic attacks. But now that was as Vicious, for the first time in his artificial life, realized a terrifying fact, 'My barrier…it's broken…'

Negi took this opportunity to clench his stone hand into a fist, and Seiji's nearly broken Automail hand to do the same.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Setsuna had reached her destination, the shoulder of the great Demon King. Chigusa saw this and had no idea of any of this information that the Homunculus, Envy, had reported. He had failed to inform her that this Shinmei school girl was some sort of Hanyou. She paled, but then turned downward as she saw the Homunculus, Malice, was still at his post. She shouted, "Malice! Help me!"

He did nothing as he just stood there. She was on the verge of getting fed with these creatures' calm demeanor and defiant attitude towards her. She shouted with much anger and frustration in her voice, but with a touch of fear, "YOU STUPID PUPPET! I'M YOUR PUPPETEER, SO START LISTENING TO THE STRINGS I'M PULLING HERE! HELP ME!" But still he stood there, completely unfazed by her outbursts. She didn't understand why this was happening now. But all her thoughts were interrupted as Setsuna had reached her.

Setsuna shouted towards Chigusa, as she saw Konoka floating in front of the Monkey Girl. "Chigusa Amagasaki!", Setsuna shouted as she readied her sword, in case the woman would not comply, "I'm here to take back Ojou-sama!"

Chigusa gritted her teeth as a woman like her could only comply, "NEVER, YOU FREAK!"

That was the only response that Setsuna needed as she charged head first at blinding speed. Chigusa paled as she commenced a few summoning with her two Demon Protectors.

Also happening at the same time, Laz was tossed right into a nearby Altar Lantern. He was looking even worse as his upper torso was starting to crack, and the armor covering his biceps had been destroyed, exposing the mechanical muscles under the metal. He slunked into the water and almost completely unconscious, just as Gluttony was charging at him. Laz cracked his eye open as he thought of trying to find a way to beat this thing, 'I've tried all my attacks and Alchemic attempts on it, but this thing's still coming.'

It was then that he thought about it, 'Maybe I can increase my heart pump's rate. That'll speed up my Alchemic power in my circulatory system, causing a somewhat Adrenaline rush.' That would work in his favor; it would be like a car's engine going around 160 MPH in Horsepower. However, there was a drawback: if he did do this, his system would slow down, forcing it to cool down and cause Laz to become sluggish.

However, his decision was resolved as he heard the inhuman roar of the creature, Gluttony, from above the water. The creature's three snake tails broke the surface of the water as they thrusted at him. They bit at him as they forcibly pulled him to the surface again, and when they broke to the surface, Laz was thrown high in the air. Then Gluttony charged right at him, jumping high in the air, and on the verge to snatch him in his mouth. Like a fish jumping out of the water to eat some airborne bait, Gluttony lashed its tails at him, ready to tear him apart.

And all at once, each of the three battling good guys each injured their opponents at the same time. Setsuna had slashed through the two Bear and Monkey demons, and while Chigusa was taken in by the confusion, Setsuna had snatched Konoka and flew some distance from the evil Monkey Woman. And while that was done, Negi and Seiji, putt all their strength into it, and smashed Vicious' face in with the most destructive double punch, that sent him skidding across the floor, next to the now awakening Envy. And for Gluttony's fate, his tails had all been severed as they headless serpent's were spewing out pink liquid like they were sprinklers, as Laz landed back on the Altar Bridge, and Gluttony landed in the water. Laz then charged right back at the beast, running at the water with immense speed, as a purple aura glowed around him.

* * *

**Back with Setsuna

* * *

**

Setsuna held Konoka in her arms, but with a pleading look on her face as she whisked the Silent seal off her mouth. She looked at her with much worry, as it was proven with her voice, "Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright?"

Konoka started to stir in Setsuna's arms, as she finally regained consciousness. She looked up as her vision began to clear up to see who it was that was holding her. She smiled as she saw that it was none other than Setsuna, "Se-chan…it's you…", she smiled warmly as she continued, "I knew it…I knew you'd come to rescue me."

Setsuna couldn't help but blush at that, but then shook it off as she asked, "Ojou-sama, you're not hurt, are you?"

Konoka was silent as she tried to remember, but then her eyes went blank. She remembered the ritual that the woman Chigusa, and that guy, Malice, had performed. She was told that it would be kind of enjoyable in some way, and it was somewhat. She then blushed as she squealed and tried to cover her face, in fear that Setsuna would see her like this, "Actually, just like they said, I…I kind of enjoyed it! Is that naughty of me?"

Setsuna was kind of blushing out of embarrassment of that, even while Konoka pleaded for her not to look at her. Setsuna just smiled at her friend as she giggled, "Hmhmhmhm. Oh, Ojou-sama…"

It was then that Konoka uncovered her eyes and saw something behind Setsuna. It was a pair of white wings, glimmering in the night sky, and lightly flapping to keep them airborne. She looked at amazement as she asked, "Se-chan…your back…?"

Setsuna paled at this realization: Konoka had now seen her wings, and that made her scared. Sure the others accepted her for them, but now…now this moment in her life terrified her. She gulped as she smiled, trying to hide her fear as she asked, "Huh? Oh, uh…you mean these?" She then innerly cried in fear, 'Please, don't let her hate me.'

But in surprise, Konoka smiled as she said, "They're beautiful…", this caught Setsuna by surprise as Konoka continued, "You look like an angel."

* * *

**Back with the Others

* * *

**

Negi and Seiji both stood there, nearly about to collapse as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Vicious and Envy were getting back up, almost completely unfazed from the attacks that were brought on. However, Envy was spotting a few cracks on his face; it was almost as if the attack that Nodoka had landed on him had some effect. However, they saw that Vicious was mighty pissed off, as he was glaring daggers at Negi. His frightening and inhuman features never wavering off of him. Even Asuna and Nodoka looked freaked out by this, as neither one of them seem to be able to move.

It was then that Vicious growled, his voice almost losing its cool and calm demeanor. He pointed at Negi, glaring at him, "Did you do it?" Negi wasn't really sure how to respond to this. Seiji didn't know whether to use Alchemy or even call up an Exorcist on this guy, as Vicious' voice changed, and his eyes glowing red with red snake-eye slits, "For the first time ever, in over eight years of my created existence…someone, other than my comrades or my mistress, laid their hands on me…NEGI SPRINGFIELD!"

But just before he could even get close to Negi, a shadow appeared between the two. And then suddenly, out of the shadow, a ten year old female hand and arm shot out, grabbing Vicious' fist before it could connect to Negi. Vicious and Negi both looked, as well as the others who had joined up with Negi, look to see something…or someone, come out of the shadows slowly.

It was then that Negi and Seiji realized that the shadow wasn't a shadow. It was a magical portal gateway created from various shadows. The figure, which sported a vicious grin that Vicious' paled in comparison, smiled at the Homunculus. It then spoke in a familiar voice, "It seems you've been mistreating the boys…Homunculus."

Just then, from behind Envy as he grumbled, a shadow gate also opened behind him. Envy was about to charge right at the kids, but then felt an inhuman chill run down his spine. He turned around to see what it was, only to see a very scary sight. Some woman was right behind him, glaring at him with a toothy smile which probably belonged to that of a wild fighting demon. It then spoke in a voice that registered as extremely pissed off, "You hurt my babies…your artificial ass is mine!"

And then with tremendous power focused in each of them, the two Homunculi were shot to the other side of the lake. The two figures had unleashed a vicious display of power: both Magical and Alchemic. The two Homunculi left a plowed trail to where they were flung at and created a huge explosion each as they hit land.

The two figures turned and walked towards everyone, and to Negi and everyone else's surprise, they all shouted, "Hey, it's…EVANGELINE!" Indeed it was the vampire, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, out of the school and looking her best. But for Seiji, he began to pale as he saw who it was that accompanied her. it was the woman who was with her at the Head Master's office, but Seiji paled and nervously smiled at her as he waved, "Oh, eh…hehehehehe….Hi, Mom."

Both Asuna and Nodoka looked at Seiji in confusion, and then at the woman. And then to each other as they asked out loud, "WHAAAA? DID HE JUST SAY MOM?" They both turned to the woman, who now just smiled at them politely with a calm demeanor as she responded, "Pretty much, ladies. I'm Izumi 'Crevantes' Curtis. I'm basically Seiji and Laz's stepmother, if you will."

Asuna looked at her as she raised an eyebrow as she thought, 'Man, I figured Seiji might have gotten a temper from someone. I didn't think it was somewhat hereditary or something he picked up. But now, watching her get angry at Envy…I'm starting to wonder if he picked it up from her.'

Nodoka, was kind of blushing at her as she thought, 'Wow, she's really beautiful…I didn't know Seiji's mom was this young, or even that amazing.'

It was then that Izumi noticed her son sporting a bleeding side. She had on her face a look of concern as she walked over to him. She then looked at him, a little worried as she asked, "Seiji…are you okay?"

Seiji, a little startled by his mom, simply replied as he grunted a little, "It's…it's not all bad, Mom. Really…", he stated with a weak smile, "…I'm gonna be fine…", but his sentence was cut short as he was walloped on the head pretty hard by his own mother. This caused everyone, except for Negi and Evangeline who apparently knew this was gonna happen, to go into surprised shock by this turn of events.

Izumi looked pretty ticked off as Seiji was getting up from his little head bump. Seiji pretty much knew his step mom would do something like this. This was proven when Izumi shouted to Seiji, like she was some sort of grouch, "What the hell were you thinking? You should have been more careful, instead of being such a careless idiot!"

Asuna was getting fed up; she didn't care about whether or not this woman was Seiji's mother right now. She had the nerve to insult him when he was seriously injured and even during a battle. She was flipping angry as she shouted, "Hey, look, Lady! I could care less about what mistakes he made. He's your son, adopted or not; you shouldn't…!" But she stopped as she and Nodoka were flabbergasted at what they saw next.

As soon as Seiji was back on his feet, Izumi walked up to him and gave him a deep motherly hug. She then genuinely smiled as a stray tear came down her eye, "You really are an idiot sometimes, Seiji…."

Seiji returned her hug as he smiled, "Sorry…Mom."

However, Chigusa was shouting her head off as she declared to the small gnats on the bridge. She was fed up with things not going according to her plan, but she was about to make it clear to them. She shouted triumphantly to the so-called heroes, "Big deal! I may not have Konoka Konoe, but I still possess the power of Sukuna! I can still win…!" However, that feeling of confidence left her as soon as she saw some flying object nearby.

It was none other than Chachamaru, dressed in her maid outfit and flying in the sky by her rocket boosters. She had arrived with Izumi and her Mistress, along with three others who had gone missing from the battlefield. However, her presence was much need now as she had to do what her master ordered. She had with her a huge looking laser-rifle cannon of some sorts. She then aimed it at the creature as she contacted Evangeline, "Mistress, the barrier shot is ready."

_Do it then._

"Roger.", Chachamaru responded as she lined up in aim, and then fired. And then in less than a minute, the giant Demon King was encased in a huge electrical force field, keeping it trapped.

Chigusa saw this as her face showed disbelief of this whole thing. She was just on the verge of winning, but then these three women show up out of nowhere and save the day. On top of all that, the Demon King that she had summoned was being contained by a puny force field, and those stupid Homunculi weren't doing anything to help her. Everything was coming apart at the seams.

The four teens were looking at this with much amazement, as Asuna stated, "Wow! Even Chachamaru came…!"

Evangeline snickered, as a bunch of black bats swarmed in around her. This kind of freaked out Nodoka, seeing as how Evangeline was the vampire that attempted to bite her. However, Evangeline didn't seem to want to bite anyone for the moment, so that would mean she was on their side. The swarm of bats had formed around Evangeline, creating a vampiric cape, suiting that for a master vampire of sorts. Evangeline then commented the group before she and Izumi got to work, "As I say, you've all done well…but you're all not there yet."

The teens were a little confused by that, until Izumi popped up as she looked at them all. Then she stated like a mother figure would, "Look, kids: in a big battle, like this one…The Magi or Alchemists are here as artillery backup." She then stated, "As a wise prophet once said, 'they who have the most guns, Kick butt'."

Evangeline huffed, "Right, now that that's said and done…", with one wisp of wind, Evangeline took to the sky on her bat-winged cloak, "…sit back and watch a true Magi and Alchemist duo at the top of their form! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izumi shook her head as she lightly kissed her son on the forehead, "I'll be back dear…I'm just gonna finish the job you kids were doing."

Seiji asked with a bit of concern in his voice, "Mom, are you sure you're okay to do this? I mean…well, you know…"

Izumi just smirked as she followed Evangeline, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not gonna overdo anything."

However, Evangeline stopped in mid air as she turned around to Negi. She looked pretty frustrated as she shouted to him, "You all are still watching, right?"

Negi innocently answered, "Uh…yes?"

However, Nodoka looked to Seiji and Asuna and asked them both, "Um, do you both know what that was about?"

Asuna just sweatdropped as she replied while covering herself, "I think she so-o-o has not gotten over losing to Negi…"

Chigusa was all flabbergasted by all of this as her eyebrow twitched. She then saw the lady with the micro-braided hair, and saw her clap her hands together. She remembered the Full-Metal boy did the same thing, and scoffed at her, "So you're going to try and stop me? Go ahead and try, but you'll fail like that miserable blonde haired runt!"

It was then that Seiji heard that and shouted, flailing his arms and legs around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?"

Izumi ignored that and placed her hands on the pier, creating her Alchemic Transmutation. The electrical energy danced all around her and then into the water and circled the great Demon King. Chigusa wondered what was going on, but then her thoughts were answered when a bunch of huge construction spikes shot out of the water. They then shot at the Demon King, impaling him all over his body, holding it in place as it roared in pain and anger from the actions.

Chigusa paled at this as she saw the incredible Alchemic augmentation. She didn't even see any Transmutation Circles or some kind of Philosopher Stone on her. She paled as she thought, 'I don't get it. No Alchemist should be this powerful! How the hell is she doing this?'

Just then, Evangeline held her right hand high in the air, as it began to glow Ice Blue. Then she devilishly smirked as she chanted, "LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC!...", and the rest she spoke in a language that couldn't be identified, but what it was causing was pretty impressive. A huge glacier formed all around the Demon King, holding him in place and unable to do anything about it.

Chigusa looked at all of this dumbstruck; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two people out of nowhere, and took down the mighty Ryōmen Sukuna no Kami in two entrapment moves. She paled at this whole thing, "Wh-What's going on around here? Who are you two?"

Evangeline chuckled as she smirked at the Monkey Woman's plight, "KEHEHEH! You chose your opponents poorly, Mortal! What you just saw was an Alchemic attack that was said to wipe out nearly three hundred opponents each that would blot out the sun, as well as show no chance of survival. And a spell that creates near-absolute-zero temps in a 150-square-foot area! Even your big nasty there won't be able to avoid it!"

She then chuckled evilly as she bellowed, "FOR LO! I AM THE VAMPIRE EVANGELINE A.K. MCDOWELL…THE 'DARK ANGEL'! AND MY COLLEAGUE, IZUMI CREVANTES, THE FORMER DEMON ALCHEMIST! LOOK UPON OUR POWERS, YE MIGHTY, AND DESPAIR…! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!"

The teens and the two furry sidekicks just looked at Evangeline. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing and that Evangeline had lost her mind. That was made accurate as Seiji, still holding his bleeding side, paled, "Crazy much, Evangeline…?"

Suddenly, as the creature was near to being frozen, a loud crash was heard at the side of the beast. Everyone, including Evangeline and Chachamaru looked to see what had caused such a blast. They saw that it was the huge monstrous Homunculus, Gluttony. He was crouched at to where he crashed into and appeared to have something in its mouth. Everyone, except Chigusa and Evangeline, to have a look of shock and fear as they saw what it was…

…it was Laz. He had rushed over as soon as he saw the Ice Spell. He knew that he couldn't win against the monster as he was; the only thing he did was damage it momentarily. But if he could lure it to the Demon King as the Spell was still growing around it, then maybe there would be a chance to freeze the monster and then shatter it. the problem was on how to lure it there, but using himself as the bait had worked. Now he had slammed his fist into the ice, as the spell creeped up his arm, and slowly started to freeze him. But what was worse, was when Gluttony took a bite out of him.

He opened his mouth, exposing his clenched teeth, with oil bleeding out. Gluttony tugged at him, causing his arm to nearly break. He grunted from pain towards Evangeline, "…do it…finish the spell…that way Gluttony can be…", he gagged and grunted as Gluttony tugged at him again.

Evangeline paled at this, holding back the spell until she could think of something. Chachamaru, however, hunched over as she placed a hand over her chestplate. She didn't know why, but the gears in her chest were turning incredibly fast; it was almost as if her chestplate was shrinking, making it tighter and tighter. Just seeing Laz like this caused her to get upset for some reason, and she didn't even know why.

Evangeline, however, noticed the Demon King starting to stir free. She gritted her teeth, knowing full well that she had to complete the spell or they would go over with this again. She began to chant once more, despite the teens and Izumi's shouts to stop her, saying that Laz was still there. However, their concern for Laz quickly disappeared as a blur past Evangeline, causing her to flinch. She saw what it was that passed her at blinding speed and saw it go straight for Laz…and got him out of there as it took a U-turn back to the Altar.

Evangeline smirked as she finished the spell, "LILAC SPIRITUS!" And with a huge flash, both the Demon King and the monster, Gluttony, were flash frozen with huge spikes of ice on them. Chigusa fell towards the water, screaming out loud, "NOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, YOU MEDDLING KIDS!", and splashed into it. Then Evangeline smirked as she floated around to face her comrades, and then snapped her fingers. Then suddenly, the two beasts started to shatter and crack in the ice. And then, by everyone's surprise, minus Izumi's, the two beasts exploded in a big eruption that caused their bodies to shatter and scatter in the water like a snowfall of ice.

Evangeline merely smirked at her handiwork as she looked down at the two boys that beat her a few months ago. She winked at them both seductively, "Now you owe me one, boys."

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Near the spot to where the object that had saved Laz's life, it was revealed to who it was. It was none other than Chachamaru who had flown in and rescued the Soul-Attached Metal Golem. However, she feared that she might have not been fast enough as she saw the condition Laz was in. His legs had both been bitten off and showed a pair of oil-leaking stumps that stained her outfit, his right arm was completely broken off, showing a bit of the endoskeleton that was under his armored body, his left arm was still a mess and covered in ice, and half of his face was slightly covered in ice.

She looked at him and analyzed him carefully in order to see if he was still functional. However, what she detected was a slow heart beat emanating from his chestplate. The vitals showed her that it had slowed down immensely and could stop at any given time. In the first time of her programmed existence, which had to be two or three years, she began to feel an emotion that was never programmed by her creator, Hakase, nor was it ever taught to her by Evangeline: Fear. Fear for the person that was in her arms right now as she had knelt down and rested him on her lap.

Then surprising her, he coughed a little as he groaned, "Argh! I'm…gonna be sore…in the morning…"

Chachamaru looked at him, very surprised at this, as her eyes quivered a little. Then, without her realizing any bit about it, her eyes let out a few tears made from reticular cleansing fluid as she closed them. And then, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her forehead on his, which was plastered with his hair. She then realized that the fear for him was long gone, and a new feeling was present. This feeling carried with it a sense of warmth and light to it; it was almost as if seeing Laz alive gave birth to it.

Then she silently whispered to him, as he was unconscious again, "Thank you, Lazarus. Thank you for staying alive."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Healing Miracle; Konoka's Pactio**


	37. A Healing Miracle

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: A Healing Miracle; Konoka's Pactio

* * *

****The Altar

* * *

**

The two monsters, the Demon King and Gluttony, had frozen over into stone statues of themselves with ice spikes blanketing the water they occupied. And then they shattered as the pieces scattered all over the water, not even reforming. Chigusa was just getting out of the water from her little free fall, and saw the giants in ruins. She stared in disbelief as everything was gone; everything her black heart and soul was destroyed. She saw the form of Evangeline float downward, and she just snarled, swearing revenge on the boys and their friends.

Evangeline cackled insanely, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Even the Great Giant Demon King and a lowly Ubber Homunculus are no match for me!"

"Mmhmm?", Izumi coughed as she got Evangeline's attention.

Evangeline grunted as she swooped down for a landing, and said in a non-enthusiastic voice, "And the great Izumi as well."

However, the four teens ran over to where they met up with Izumi and Evangeline. It was right where Chachamaru was holding on to Laz, who was sort of asleep at the moment. Asuna was the first to shout out to Evangeline as she and the others made their way there, "You did it, Eva…You rock!"

Evangeline smirked as she swooped down as she stretched out. She then looked to Negi and Seiji; just seeing them both beaten up and desperate for help just made her feel a sense of satisfaction. She then gloatingly said, "Well, boys…I hope you both learned something from that textbook display, there."

Ignoring the little insult Evangeline threw at them, the boys just smirked at her with much surprise. Nodoka was completely amazed as she ran up to Izumi and smiled, like a crazy fan, "You were amazing, Ms. Crevantes…you were just…extraordinary!", this had Izumi a little startled at this, but let Nodoka continue, "You totally were amazing! I can see who it was that taught Seiji the true mastery of the Arts of Alchemy!"

Izumi then looked at her son, who was paling more than from the blood loss. She then walked towards Seiji and crossed her arms at him, with a scolding look on her face. She then snarled, "So…these two girls found out about you and Negi's secret, eh?"

He nodded his head in response, and then she asked, "And I take it that this girl here…", pointing to Nodoka, "…isn't the only one who knows your little secret?" Seiji shamefully nodded back as Izumi went on, "And I'm guessing that she and this other girl are you and Laz's partners, in which case, giving them Artifacts. To which, I'm probably guessing here, don't have a clue as to how to properly use them?"

Seiji finally nodded, and that's when the insults came out of her:

"You and your brother are the biggest fools I've ever seen."

"Sorry…"

"MORON!"

"Sorry…"

"FOOL!"

"Sorry…"

"NUMBSKULL!"

"Sorry…"

"RUNT!"

"Sorry again, mam.", was the last at what Seiji had said when his mother stopped. The others looked at Seiji and couldn't believe what was going on in front of them, including Evangeline who was trying so hard not to laugh at this. Here their toughest member in their little group and now he was being single-handedly being back-beaten by his own mother. Nodoka was about to try and say something to help Seiji in defense, but then something weird happened.

Izumi hugged Seiji, and her attitude changed considerably. Seiji was even surprised by this as well, thinking that she might have lost it. But then Izumi just smiled ridiculously as she squealed, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, SON! I didn't think that you'd find a girlfriend at all during your work hour. But here you are, accompanied by a pretty young girl, who's probably gonna be a real bombshell when she gets older."

Nodoka blushed at that comment, and then Seiji broke the hug as he asked for concern of his mother, "Wait a minute, Mom! Are you alright? I mean, you did go pretty hard on that Alchemic Transmutation."

Izumi just smiled, "Don't worry, son. I'm fine." However, Izumi went pale for a moment, and then spewed out a little blood, pretty comically.

Seiji shouted, "SEE? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU OVERDID IT!"

Ignoring the bizarre awkwardness of the mother and son moment, there was something that needed to be answered. It had been buzzing in the teens, minus Nodoka, heads about it since Evangeline arrived. Negi turned to Evangeline and asked, "Evangeline…I don't understand. I thought you were restricted to the Academy grounds due to the Infernus Scholasticus curse?"

Asuna nodded at that, right after Evangeline gave her the bat cloak to cover herself, "Hey, that's right! I thought you couldn't step outside the school…!"

Izumi cleaned the blood off of her and simply let a small smile loose from her lips, "Let me explain this one…" she had told them that the way she could leave was by fooling the Curse spirits that maintained the curse. A ritual was required, in which the Head Master had to stamp a permission slip…every five seconds. The teens cringed at that, just seeing the Head Master try and do that every five seconds without having a break of any type.

However, Evangeline was laughing in full hearted delight, "Yeah, and as payment for my help, the old man can stay in rubber-hell till my sightseeing in Kyoto's done tomorrow."

* * *

**Back at Mahora**

In the Head Master's Office, the Head Master was sitting at his table, in Rubber-Stamping Hell. He was sitting at his desk, with a huge pile of paper work on one side, and one at a time, stamping one slip at a time. He was doing it every five seconds as he felt his arms begin to fall off considerably. He groaned, "I had no idea what I was getting myself into…com back, this instant, Evangeline!"

_SHUT IT! AND KEEP THOSE SLIPS COMING! You need me to guard you grand-daughter, don't you?_

The Elder groaned as he continued to do the menial task at hand, "Some might call this Elder abuse, you know."

* * *

**Back at the Altar

* * *

**

Asuna paled at the very sight of what the Head Master had to go through and asked, "E-Every five seconds? Will the Head Master be okay?"

Evangeline huffed as she stated that if he had been aware of the situation, he wouldn't have to go through this. She also claimed that it would have been good for his health anyway. It was then that Nodoka noticed something about Evangeline. Around her was an icy but very powerful aura, almost as the same as Negi's, except his was a sort of golden yellow. She asked, "Eva-chan? What's with that aura around you?"

Evangeline smirked as she answered, "Oh, this? Simply put, seeing that I'm away from the curse, my powers are now nearly limitless. In face, thanks to the full moon, I'm so crazy strong now, I'm like a freaking cheat code in an RPG game." She then smirked at everyone as she said, "It's good to let yourself go crazy, once in a while.", she then winked at the two boys, "Eh, boys?"

* * *

**Back at the River ****Battle

* * *

**

The Alchemists and female warriors were up against the last remaining demons, which included six. And the two Homunculi, Lust and Sloth, who had gained some distance, but not without damage. Lust's dress was slightly torn, with the top missing, but she covered it by tearing a black strip of her skirt to make a shift tube top. Sloth outfit was slightly torn but still doable. The two Alchemists, Ivan and Reina, were also a little torn as well, but had their Alchemic powers and Kakugane at the ready.

But that changed as soon as the Demons began to fizzle and slowly disappear. The Demon Leader grunted and smiled, "Humph! It seems the battle is finally over.", he noticed it as soon as he saw where the giant Demon King should have been. But now it was gone, and that meant that the power that kept them there had been disrupted or gone. Without the magic in place, they were slowly going back from their summons.

The Leader smirked at their opponents as they finally began to fade away, "Your win, girls. You want we should keep fighting?"

Mana, with a small cut on her shoulder and her left strap torn, cocked her guns. She smiled at the Demon Leader as she answered, "We're just hired guns, ourselves. If you all pull back, our job here is done."

Fei Ku, on the other hand, pouted as she replied, "What, we done now?", she whined a little, "I want fight some more."

Fumika popped out, with her left sleeve little torn, small cuts on her pants, and sweating a little as her hair was loose from her bun hairstyle. It reached down to the back of her neck as she rejoined with Ivan and Reina, along with her Robotic Mech Clones, one of which was walking on their hands, considering it's legs were severed from the waist down. She then looked to the two Homunculi and asked, "What about you two? Are you still gonna fight?"

Sloth looked to Lust for a reply, and Lust just gave the trio her usual smile. She then answered, "Nope. We've done what we were sent here to do.", she then turned to Sloth and asked for reassurance, "Isn't that right, Sloth?"

Sloth nodded as she bashfully smiled, "Yeah, we've earned our keep. Tho' I am sad I didn't get to fight Sempai more. I think we should head back to the Mistress and report in." She then turned to Reina as she asked, "Could you please tell Sempai that I send her my regards?" And with that, the two Homunculi jumped away, disappearing from sight.

The Giant Tree Creature, which was missing its left arm, stepped towards the others as it stopped behind Mana and Fei Ku. The girls weren't even startled by it, but then the giant began to unravel as the tree and plant parts of it returned to the ground. Then as the torso and head broke up, it was revealed that the creature was a makeshift exoskeleton suit of some kind…for a familiar duo was revealed to have been the pilots. It was none other than Russell and Fletcher Tringham.

Fei Ku looked at them, and then stupidly assumed out loud, "The Tree Creature turned to two humans! Not possible!"

Russell just face-vaulted to the ground, while Fletcher chuckled the answer, "No, we were human all the time. The Ent skeleton was something me and my big brother worked on."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the demons as they realized that they weren't so bad after all. Even Fei Ku admitted that, "They not-so-bad people after all."

* * *

**Back in the ****Forest

* * *

**

Kaede and Col. Mustang took sight at what had happened at the Altar. They knew now that the battle was finally over, and that they could tell that the timely arrival of a few powerful wild cards that came into the game. That turned the tables considerably into the heroes' favor, and won the battle and accomplished the mission. Kaede just smirked as she knew that the fight was finally over, "Seems things are wrapping up."

Kotaru, who was surprisingly up, with his hands behind his head as he just huffed, "Pfft. Big deal…." He then thought about how Negi and his Alchemist buddy, who he grudgingly admit was a pretty good fighter, saving the day. He then grumbled, seeing that their fight had been postponed completely, "Those wankers; they're nothing but big show-offs…"

Yue, who had come out of fighting, had walked over to Kaede, as she saw it was safe. But the disdain that the boy, Kotaru wasn't tied up, and turned to Mustang. Only knowing him for a short while, she asked him, "Um, not to sound ungrateful, but shouldn't we tie up Dog Boy to a tree or something?" but before Kotaru could register that, she looked around and realized someone was missing as she turned to Col. Mustang, "Hey, where'd that scarred-face guy go?"

It was then that Mustang realized that the fugitive Scar had vanished. He mentally cursed himself, 'Damn! He got away; I thought he'd have been tired out during the fight. I guess I was wrong…'

* * *

**Back at the Altar

* * *

**

The group of heroes were commencing with one another, but it was mostly Evangeline. She was explaining the whole events that they had gone through were sort of like a video game battle. She explained that in some ways, having numbers in allies was the best strength one could possible have in a battle, and going in on head first alone was a stupid idea that both boys had done.

However, Seiji, whose side was still bleeding, and was succumbing to exhaustion from blood lost, shouted and pointed at Negi, "HEY! DON'T START PUTTING ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS THIS IDIOT! HE WAS THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO GO ON HEAD FIRST AND DOING IT ALL BY HIMSELF!"

Then Negi stated in a face that looked like he was in pain, "But what about you? You stated that Nodoka couldn't be in the fight!"

Seiji shouted, "That was different!"

Suddenly, their squabble, and everyone else's attention was turned around as they heard someone spit out water and climb back up the Altar pier. They saw it was Chigusa, coughing out water and standing back up, with the Philosopher stone around her neck, and Seiji's pocket watch around her waist. Seiji grunted and walked towards her, ignoring everyone else. It was high time he got the watch back and the stone as well.

Chigusa coughed the last water as she glared back at the water, at her failure. She had nearly won, but then those two bitches showed up and ruined her plans. She sneered as she thought of the boy Wizard and Alchemist, blaming everything on them, "Leave it to those monsters to show up and ruin everything…", but then she happily chuckled as she stood straight up, ignoring the fact that her enemies and one of them were right behind her. She cackled to herself, "Ah, well…run today, fight another day…"

"Or how about giving up? That would work just fine."

Chigusa froze up as she turned around and saw the Elric child. However, she smirked as she still remembered she held a trump card up her sleeve. She knew full well that the boy was powerless without his pocket watch. so she held it up and taunted him a little while, "You don't expect to fool me with that little trick you did back there? Without your pocket watch the only Alchemy you can perform is on small stuff like that, or to your own metal arm. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Now a vein was popping up on Seiji's head as his anger got the best of him. He had put up with this long enough as he stated, "You know what? I'm through with holding back my abilities for the day!" He then clapped his hands together, and placed then on the ground. A huge Transmutation took place as bolts of lightning danced immensely around Seiji and shot past Chigusa as she saw the bolts go into the water. Seiji then got back up and smiled at Chigusa, almost demonically, "You want to see a real giant? Then low and behold! The mighty Titan…ATLAS!"

Suddenly, the area behind them exploded into a huge roar of earth moving. Negi and the others, including a few that had arrived form the battlefield, Russell and Fletcher Tringham, Reina, Ivan, Mana, Fei Ku, Col. Mustang, Kaede, Yue, and Fumika had shown up to bear witness to Seiji's most amazing Alchemic Transmutation. There, right behind Chigusa and Seiji, stood a mighty giant that was way over two hundred feet high, with four massive arms and chains around its body, and composed of nothing but Earth and Magma.

Chigusa paled at this as she stood there, looking up at it with her jaw hanging open, "I don't believe it. Not even the Philosopher Stone could make something as big as that."

Everyone, aside from Negi, Izumi, Evangeline, an unconscious Laz, and even Chamo, were completely stunned by this huge events. Even Nodoka was amazed as she was speechless, "Th-that's amazing…"

Asuna just had her mouth hung open as she stated, "Sheesh! How'd he do that?"

Chamo merely chuckled as he stated, "Hehe! Well allow me to elaborate, ladies! See, rings and watches have nothing to do with Big Bro Seiji's talents. After all, he's the son of the first Full-Metal Alchemist."

Then suddenly, the huge Titan had its two right fists balled up, pulled back…and by Chigusa's horror, were heading right down upon her. She screamed out loud, as a huge explosion erupted in front of her. As soon as the dust was cleared, Chigusa looked in front of her, and saw that the fists had barely hit her. Filled with fear, she fell flat on her butt, as Seiji walked behind her. She turned around and saw the anger in the boy's eyes; they were telling her to give up the watch and the stone. She dropped the watch, but got back up, still defiant as she was about to run away, shouting, "NO! You can't have the stone! I won't give it up!"

_You there! Is there evil in your heart?_

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where those voices were coming from. But Evangeline smiled as she knew where they were coming from as a gruff voice spoke up in place of the small girl's voice that spoke up a while ago.

_To willingly sacrifice others…on the altar of one's own ambition- that is what we call, evil. And yet, an evil person of honor…would be happy to die, if it served their beliefs. Will you e happy to die…?_

Finally, Chigusa shouted, "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THERE?" Suddenly, three sharp knives landed right in front of her in the ground. This startled her but not before she and Seiji saw what it was that threw them. It was a small mini-version of Chachamaru sporting a deadly knife and sword and seemed to be held up by invisible strings, standing at the edge of the pier near them. Along with her, was #48 and #66, much to Seiji's relief.

Then #66, or Barry, snickered as he sharpened his cleavers together, "Though if you're not…you're nothing but a fool! A third-rate hood with no nerve or spine at all!"

All Chigusa could do was see this, and scream out loud, "GAH! GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And then the tree charged at her with blades and the read as the mini-Chachamaru shouted with delight, "SINCE YOU HAVE NO HONOR AT ALL…WE MIGHT AS WELL CUT THAT COWARDLY STREAK RIGHT OUT OF YOU!"

_ZA-CHUNK!_

All everyone could look at was Chigusa, passed out on the ground, and the three blades near her face. Seiji looked at this scene puzzlingly as Barry sat down and pouted, "Man, no one has nerves these days, right Chachazero?"

The little doll nodded at that as she sat on top of #48's helmet as he leaned on one of the swords, "Even Mistress…!"

Evangeline shouted, "HEY!"

Seiji shook his head at this scene and picked up his watch, but then went for Chigusa as he looked around for the Philosopher Stone….but it wasn't on her anymore. He asked himself, "Wha…? Where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

Seiji and everyone else looked around…and saw Malice. Coming out of his sleeve, looked like a bony and pointy spider leg, and around the claw, was the Sage's Stone. The claw pulled in and gave the Stone to Malice…but Seiji charged right at him, shouting, "GIVE THAT STONE TO ME, YOU SICK MONSTER!"

_KA-SHINK!_

…suddenly, the spider leg impaled right into Seiji's midsection, causing blood to spew out even faster. Seiji gagged out blood as the claw threw him back down. Then Malice turned his back on them, "You're not ready to have this stone yet….but for now…the battle's over." And then disappeared into another Blood warp gate that he created.

Nodoka ran over to Seiji, as she knelt down to help him, with his mother along the way. Nodoka looked at Seiji's still form as she slightly let her tears flow for him, "Seiji? Seiji! Please talk to me!"

Just then, Negi fell over into Asuna's arms as she too looked at his right arm. The Petrification spell was growing quicker than before as it engulfed his shoulder. She looked at him with freight for his health as she pleaded to his unconscious form, "Negi? Ohmigo….you okay? Negi…come on this isn't funny!" Everyone crowded around the two boys, just when Konoka, who was wearing a towel wrapped around her, followed by Setsuna, were running in.

Chachamaru looked at the two boys, analyzing their conditions. She looked to Seiji and scanned him, "He's lost a sufficient amount of blood in his system. The first cut wasn't too vital, but he was still losing a lot of it. This new wound on the other hand, has become critically fatal. It pierced the large and small intestine and went through his spinal column, and is bleeding immensely." She then turned to Negi as she stated, "And Negi's condition is none the better. Because of his resistance to magic is so high, the petrification of his body is extremely slow. At the current rate of Petrification, it won't be long until his throat will harden, and he suffocates." She then grimly looked at everyone with worry in her tone, "At this rate, they both will die."

Everyone took that pretty hard, surprisingly Kotaru who shouted, "What? You guys can't give up…I still have a fight with you Negi. And even though I've got no beef with you, Seiji. I'm still gonna kick your butt."

Nodoka looked at Seiji fearfully, not wanting to lose him at all, "No! Seiji, please you have to hang on. We'll get help somewhere, so please…both of you don't leave us like this."

Asuna kneeled down to hold Negi up, and looked at him with much worry for him. She then turned to Izumi and Evangeline and asked them, "Eva-chan, Miss Crevantes! Cant you two do anything to help them?"

Evangeline, looking a little worried for the tow boys as well, panicky shook her head, "H-Healing spells aren't exactly my strong point…I _am_ undead you know."

Izumi looked to her son with much worry, and sadly stated, "I wish I could help, but I'm afraid what any Alchemic abilities could do to him. Alchemists can only change things; we're not gods and we can't do everything."

The girls looked at their respective boy, and feared for the worst of things. But then they feared it even worse as Kotaru shouted, "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Everyone turned around and saw the last person that most people feared of seeing. It was Scar, his clothing looked a little burnt, showing that he didn't fully got out of Mustang's fight. He then started to walk towards them, passing everyone and walked towards Negi and Seiji. However, Asuna held onto Negi tightly, as did Nodoka, as the two tried their best to protect the boys as best as they could.

Asuna made her point by shouting, "Don't you dare hurt them! If you try to kill them…then…then…!"

But he did no thing as he stopped in front of them, and simply said, "The Konoe girl…", and then Konoka was a little surprised by this as everyone listened on, "…if the Springfield heir can make a Pactio with her, it might unleash a dormant ability in her healing magic. That will save the boy's lives." With that, he turned around, and left them all with confusion.

Just then, Setsuna stopped him by shouting, "Wait a minute! A while ago, you wanted them both to be dead. It would seem odd that you would care about them!"

He stopped, but spoke out as he began to walk away, but not before he answered, "It's nothing to you at all. Why bother to kill them like this? There's no honor in it…", he then turned around to give them all an icy glare, "But mark my words: when they are at full strength once more and once I've killed the Homunculi…they will be next in God's Judgment.", and with that, he walked away, with no resistance following him.

Chamo jumped down and drew a Pactio Circle around Negi, as quickly as the little ermine could. He then turned to Konoka as he asked, "Alright, Toots. Are you ready for this, Konoka?"

She nodded as she knelt down to Negi as she replied, "Se-chan filled me in on what's been happening…", she then looked at Negi, Setsuna and Seiji, with a smile showing how grateful she was to them both, "…and I thank her for that. So many of you from school, and of Seiji's work have come to help me…", she then leaned in towards Negi, "…It's all I can think to do." She leaned in closer to Negi's lips as she whispered, "Here comes." And kissed him on the lips.

Chamo shouted, "PACTIO!", and a huge white light engulfed all over the altar, that lasted for only a few seconds. Everyone looked down at the boys; their wounds looked completely healed, and Negi's Petrification had completely disappeared completely. Everyone was a little worried, but then the boys slowly opened their eyes as they looked up towards their respective female companions.

Negi was the first to speak up as he groggily opened his eyes, "Oh, good…you're all alright."

It was then that everyone shouted for glee at this scene, as the two got up and everyone walked over to the Head Temple. Now that they had a healer with them, they could help those in the temple that got petrified.

As they all walked away, they didn't notice Vicious standing on the shoreline far away from the group. He looked at his hands and held a vial that contained a small trace of brown hair that belonged to Konoka, a little of Negi's hair as well, and from Malice who stood next to him, with a small vial of Seiji's blood that he had gotten from his little stabbing scene.

Vicious smiled, "We've got the ingredients…now all we need is a source of ultimate magical power."

Envy, who had joined the team, smirked as he stated, "And at their school…they've got a huge source that's gonna be available in a matter of months." Then with that said, the trio disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Memories of ****Kyoto**


	38. Memories of Kyoto pt1

**Negima Remix!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 38: Memories of Kyoto** **pt. 1

* * *

****Head** **Temple**

**Night**

With the help of Konoka, everyone was able to unpetrify all those that got to be. Those who did get turned to stone, such as Haruna, Asakura, and Chisame, had no recollection of the white haired young man. Although Haruna somewhat remembered a cute guy in a sexy black get-up; thankfully Chisame groaned that the whole thing was just something she dreamt up. To everyone's relief, she bought it up.

As Seiji was helped into another room, along with his unconscious brother, with the aid of Chachamaru, Nodoka, and Izumi. However, he did not see what was about to happen as it was smacked straight into his face. Seiji groaned at this, as Nodoka looked a little freaked out at what just happened. Then an angry voice was heard from across the room, "YOU IDIOTS! I ASKED FOR YOU GUYS TO COME STRAIGHT HOME FOR A QUICK TUNE-UP, AND THEN I FIND OUT YOU TRASH THE AUTOMAIL!"

Standing in the middle around the room, with one suitcase at her left side, a huge coffin sized box at her right, and a toolbox behind her, was an attractive young lady. She was a girl with dark tan skin like Seiji's, lavender eyes, long black hair with two pink streak bangs in front, looking in her starting twenties, and dressed in mechanic clothing, which was a blue jumpsuit with the up half tied around her waist and she was wearing a white tank top.

Seiji groaned as he got back up, while rubbing the sore spot on his face where a huge bump was forming. He groaned, "Rose? What are you doing here?"

Izumi cleared her throat as she answered, "I brought her here, seeing as how you and Laz weren't coming back for the tune up."

Seiji just groaned as he felt a little woozy, "Well…I don't know if I should be terrified, or…", it was then that he finally collapsed on the floor.

Nodoka knelt down to try and help him up, feeling pretty worried about him, "Seiji! Oh no, are you alright?"

Izumi knelt down and looked at him carefully, "He'll be alright. He just lost a lot of blood, so he'll need a lot of food and rest…", she then groaned a little as she smirked, "…and he'll be eating up a storm by tomorrow morning."

Nodoka sighed in relief to that notion; she was glad that Seiji had just passed out from the blood loss and not died of it. But then Rose walked on over, grabbed both Seiji and Laz by the collars, and dragged their sorry butts to the end of the room. She then smirked as she got her tools ready, "Well, by the time they wake up tomorrow…I'll have installed these new bad boys on them.", and walked over to the two cases and opened them.

Nodoka walked over as she saw what they were, and was completely amazed by all what she saw. The suitcase had an exact replica of Seiji's Automail arm, completely brand new and shining of true brilliance. In the coffin, was an exact replica of Laz's body, except for a minor change in the hair. It was still short and spiky, but now it was blonde just like his brothers, only there were a few black streaks. Other than that it still looked like the same body that Laz had.

Nodoka was amazed by all this as she asked, "You mean you brought those around you?"

Rose nodded as she walked towards her mother and Nodoka, "Okay, you two….", and then pushed the two out of the room as she stated, "…I've gotta lot of work ahead of me, so you two had better sit tight, get to know one another. You know: female bond or something." She slowly closed the doors, but gave Nodoka a once-over and gave the sky librarian a wink, "Now I know why Seiji picked you for a girlfriend. You're gonna be quite the babe for him when you both get older.", and closed the doors, leaving Nodoka blushing like crazy.

* * *

**Later on**

Izumi and Nodoka were sitting in the lounge room, with Nodoka back in her kimono and sipping a cup of green tea. The room looked pretty much a mess, considering that after everyone in the temple had been cured of their petrification, they had a huge party going all night long. The only ones, who were still awake, were currently in the room right now. Nodoka shyfully sipped her tea, not sure of what to say at a time like this, 'What should I do? Here I am, sitting with Seiji's mother…and I don't even know what to…'

"So…", Izumi started, causing Nodoka to get startled a little, "…you like my son, eh?"

Nodoka was unsure of how to reply to that, so she just babbled, "Well, uh…no…I mean, yes! I do…I mean, um…uh…!"

Izumi just laughed as she helped calm the poor girl down, "It's alright, I'm not gonna bite. I can see now that Seiji's pretty fond of you too."

Nodoka kind of blushed by that as she replied, "I…I kind of found that out around the field trip…", but then she looked a little guilt ridden as she replied, "…But I…I used my artifact to look into his own mind…", and lowered her head in shame, "…and I peeked into his mind…just so I could see if he liked me or not."

Izumi just looked at the girl in confusion, but then her expression changed into a smile. She scooted over to Nodoka and padded her on the back, reassuring her as she smirked, "Don't worry. The truth is Seiji's not too big when it comes to opening up his feelings with others." She then took a sip from a drink and then smiled back, "However…he does seem a bit different than before."

Nodoka was a little surprised by that as she asked, "Wh-what do you mean?"

She winked at Nodoka, "Well, a girl can do that to a boy." She then sighed as she put down her drink, "Rose and I will be gone in the morning, so when Seiji wakes up…", she then smiled at Nodoka, which made her blush a little in embarrassment, "…tell him I said to make sure he takes it easy, okay?"

Nodoka gingerly took a sip from her tea as she answered, "O-of course, ma'am."

* * *

**Negi's Room**

Negi lay on a futon, his chest covered in bandages, or at least the injuries that Konoka couldn't fully heal. He was fast asleep as soon as everything at the temple was back to normal. But he wasn't alone as someone was sitting next to him. It was none other than Asuna, now in a kimono and with her legs pulled up to her chin, as she looked at Negi in worry. She thought about it for a while, and realized that for once in her life; she was worried for the nerd.

She buried her face in her knees as she whispered to herself, "Stupid Negi….I told you that you were gonna get hurt in all this." She then began to whimper a little, "You…you stupid jerk, Negi." She then turned her attention to a bottle of Sake that was left over from the party. Asakura had made a huge joke at Asuna, saying that if she didn't want Negi to go reckless again, she should have him down the entire bottle of sake and do him. She groaned innerly at that memory, but then turned her attention to Negi.

That strange feeling in her chest started to come back again. It began to hurt her chest immensely as she tried to forget about it. She really didn't understand this one bit at all; this feeling had been creeping up, ever since Negi arrived. She clutched her chest as she asked herself silently, "What's wrong with me? Why am I...?" But then, her basic instincts kicked in as she grabbed the sake bottle and shouted to herself in frustration, "Oh, to hell with it!" And drank down the whole bottle, succumbing to frustration over her chest pains.

After she finished, her eyes began to swirl as her cheeks turned bright red. She coughed a little, realizing what she did, "Cough! Wait a minute! I'm not…s'pposed…!" But then her thought patterns began to slowly diminish, as her face became more trance-like. She looked around, with her cheeks burning red and her face all glazed out. Her line of sight came into contact with Negi's sleeping form. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, but she was doing it anyway. She crawled on her hands and feet at Negi, in a lustful way, and with her right hand, slightly opened the top of her kimono, until her cleavage was shown.

As soon as she was near Negi, she untied her hair bells, allowing her hair to come down. She looked up and down at him, as she let her hand rub on Negi's chest. She then spoke in a drunken tone as her drunken nature fully taken her by control, "Wat's tha…tha big ideah, huh?", she then leaned down at him as she nearly came face-to-face with the fifteen-year-old English boy, "Yoh…yoh my…mawn."

And then, her hormones mixed in with the liquor at full blast as she pulled the futon cover off. She then got on top of Negi as she shouted, while still blushing at the unconscious wizard boy, "YOH MINE! AND I…I AIN'T SHARIN'!" She clutched his shoulders, and blushed slightly as she wasn't capable of realizing what she was doing. She slowly went for his face and looked at his lips; to her, they were somehow inviting her to taste his lips, as they did with the Pactio. She blushed slightly as she lowered, her lips almost about to touch/taste them.

"A…Asuna…."

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she heard Negi's voice. Somehow the state of shock snapped herself out of her drunken stupor, as she realized what she had almost done. She jumped off Negi, blushing from embarrassment, and shouted while waving her arms around in a panicked state, "WHA? It's…it's not what you….!" She then stopped as she realized what was wrong with this picture. Negi was still sleeping, despite the fact that Asuna was attempting to make out with him while he was still sleeping, and Asuna was drunk and shouting. Asuna looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, and her current tone of voice was back again as she told herself, "Sheesh, Negi! You're a heavy sleeper; you could sleep through anything."

But then, Negi stirred in his sleep as he stated in his dreams, "Asuna…I…I'm sorry….", this caused Asuna to become a little surprised at him as she let him continued, "…I…I just wanted to protect…you…and the others…I…I'm sorry…to make you…worry…"

Asuna just looked at him, a little stunned by what he was saying. For some odd reason, it made her heart all a flutter, hearing him so concerned for someone like her. All she ever did was beat him up whenever he got her mad, or make fun of him. And after all that, he still thought of others than himself. Asuna just smiled at him; as she scooted over to him, and tucked him back in.

She then placed a hand on his chest as she leaned into him, not knowing what she was doing at that time. She leaned in to him as she whispered to his unconscious form, "You don't have to apologize for anything, Negi…" and then she closed her eyes, as she did the unthinkable when she closed the gap between them. She kissed him, full on the lips, very lightly, for about a full two minutes.

However, it was when she was still lip-locked to him, that she opened her eyes in shock. She jumped back and scooted away from him for a moment. She brought her hand up to her face, in confirming on what she had just done to him. She slightly shook, in fright at what she had done. Her voice even quivered with fright in realization that what she did wasn't a dream, "Oh my God…I…I kissed him. And it wasn't even for some kind of Pactio."

It was then that her eyes widened with realization as her cheeks blushed a little, 'It…it can't be…I…I'm in love with Negi?'

* * *

**Morning**

Negi started to stir in his sleep as he groaned and groggily got up. He saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but bandages around his chest; though he was still wearing pants. He saw that his glasses and staff on the right side of his futon. But what he saw on the left side of him when he got his glasses on was a little surprising. Asuna was curled up, all dressed back into what she was wearing yesterday, with a fixed up shirt, and her boots off.

Negi was a little stunned by this as he told himself to be sure, "I can't believe it…Asuna stayed up all night at my side."

It was then that Asuna stirred awake as she let out a little moan. She groggily looked at Negi, and let a small tired smirk, "Good morni….", but then became awake as her face went into shock. Seeing Negi after what she did just caused her to go all a stupor at the moment. She shook her head as she shouted in lunacy, while flailing her arms around, "OH, NEGI! HOW ARE YOU? YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? NO BONES BROKEN? UPSET STOMACH? BAD BREATH? ANYTHING?"

Negi looked at her, really freaked out as he put on his glasses and sweat dropped, "Uh, Asuna…are you okay?"

It was when the two were in this awkward moment, that they heard Evangeline's voice. It was coming from behind their door, but it also sounded like someone else was talking with her. They immediately recognized it as Setsuna's as they overheard the conversation. However, they walked towards the cracked door together, and saw the conversation, as Evangeline was sitting on the railing with Chachamaru serving her tea. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to leav3e so soon, Setsuna?", Evangeline asked, not sounding too concerned though.

The two teens looked in the crack and saw Setsuna, with a bag and her sword in tow as she looked like she was ready to leave. She turned towards Evangeline, with a glimmer of a tear forming as she spoke up, "Yes, I'm sure."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow with her tea cup in tow, "At least say goodbye to them. It's the least you could do before you go…"

Setsuna shook her head, interrupting Evangeline's suggestion. She then turned towards her front, hiding the tears she was forming now, "It's better this way. This is what one must do in the Bird Tribe."

"Setsuna, you can't!", Negi shouted as he and Asuna had busted through the doors, nearly startling Evangeline and Setsuna.

Asuna shouted out in a small teary protest as she backed Negi up, "He's right, Setsuna! What about Konoka? Are you just gonna abandon her too?"

Setsuna nearly froze as she heard the name of her beloved Ojou-sama. Just the very mention of that name and the thought of leaving her made this harder for her even now. She turned to the two, letting out a few tears from her eyes as she gave them a small sad smile, "I'm sorry…but it's the way of the tribe.", she then turned away, "I've protected Ojou-sama, and now the debt to the Konoe clan has been settled. Everything else, I leave to all of you!" And with that, she attempted to run away, only to be picked up by her collar.

"Don't give us all that crap, Setsuna."

Everyone was a little surprised as they saw who it was that accompanied them all now. Seiji was standing right there, dressed in a black Tank Top shirt, exposing his new Automail left arm, black pants with a white stripe going around the knee section, his black boot shoes, and his red jacket tied around his waist. The one who was holding Setsuna up was Laz, as he was fully repaired. He was dressed in his usual battle attire, minus the jacket, which was torn beyond comprehension. Seiji walked up to a struggling Setsuna, whom was trying to break her hold off Laz, "You keep doing all this, and all you went through yesterday was all for not."

Setsuna knew what he was talking about; Konoka had finally known about her wings. But she couldn't bear to be around her now, even though she was okay with them. She struggled to break free of Laz's grasp as she shouted in panic and frustration, "I TOLD ALL OF YOU, I CAN'T! NEGI-SENSEI'S A TEACHER, YOU'RE A LIBRARIAN!"

Seiji just shouted to her with a vein popping on his head, "OH, THAT'S NO EXCUSE!", he then pointed to Chachamaru, Evangeline and then his own brother, "WE'VE GOT A VAMPIRE AND TWO ROBOT GOLEMS HERE! ONE OF THEM, HAPPENS TO BE MY BROTHER, BY THE WAY!" He then took a stern look at Setsuna as he was face-to-face with her now, "And you think none of us can't accept that, not even you?"

Evangeline was calmly watching this scene unfold as she calmly took a sip from her tea cup, "Ahhh, the days of youthful lives."

Chachamaru arched an eyebrow at Evangeline as she asked, "Mistress, you're not getting old now, are you?"

Setsuna was then on the verge of nearly crying, but had on her face a look of shocked surprise. She whispered in disbelief, "Seiji-sama….I…" but before any of that was finished, the trio were suddenly jump-kicked by Haruna, Asuna, and Seiji was pushed playfully by Konoka, whom of all were dressed in their casual attire.

Konoka shouted playfully, "SE-CHAN! SE-CHAN! We've got an emergency!"

Haruna nodded, not sure of what the whole thing about was, "Yeah, it seems those stunt doubles Konoka's dad hired are drunk or something. They're starting some kind of strip-tease."

The boys blushed at that, almost getting to the point of nosebleeds, "THEY'RE WHAT?"

Asakura ran out, dressed in her casual attire, ran out as she smirked, "Hey, there you are, Sakurazaki. Come on, the others are waiting at the gate for us."

Fei Ku and Kaede ran out as Fei Ku shouted, "Negi-Bozu! Seiji-Bozu! We hurry now to Hotel, yes?"

Reina ran out with Ivan, who was now dressed in a white T-shirt showing off his muscles, and black jean pants with blue shoes. Reina was dressed in her casuals as she shouted, "The Colonel left this morning with everyone else, but our doubles that Setsuna left at the hotel are acting pretty screwy."

Konoka smiled at her friend as she smirked to her friend, "Come on, Se-chan. We need you now more than ever." Setsuna looked to everyone; those that knew and those that didn't know. It was then that she noticed Negi walking up to her, with Haruna running towards the gate, leaving only those who knew of their secret adventure.

Negi smirked as he stated, "Seiji may not admit it out loud, but what he means to say is that your secret's safe with all of us."

Setsuna looked at them all, smiling at her and inviting her back to the Inn. She nearly cried at that moment, but then wiped them away gingerly, as she honestly smiled at them all. She cheerfully smiled as she slightly wept, "Th-Thank you…all of you so much." She then ran after them as they regrouped with the others. Then they all ran out of the temple, and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**Arashi Hotel**

**Later On**

Asakura was walking down the hallway, smirking like the little fox that she was. In her right hand, she held a couple of paper doubles, which hours ago, were all of her and her friends that were at the Konoe Temple. On her shoulder, smirking away, was Chamo as he sighed in relief, "Man, I've gotta admit that was a close one." When they had arrived back, they had found that the female doubles were doing a little striptease show. The ogre teacher nearly had a heart attack and passed out, foaming at the mouth and a serious nosebleed, that somehow he had the whole thing blanked from his mind.

Asakura smirked at that memory, "I'm actually amazed that we got Nitta to go into a seizure.", she nearly laughed herself silly at seeing that, "That was the biggest highlight of my life." But then she half-smirked at Chamo as she asked, "But then again, I'm sure it was nothing compared to yesterday, eh?"

Chamo nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. Luckily, _I_ was there to save the day and all."

Asakura smirked at the little ermine's half-truth, and sighed as she grumbled, "Hard to believe it's almost the last day…and everyone's asleep." And just like that, Asakura's silent prayer for a chance out of the boredom became a reality.

Miss Shizuna walked over to her as she waved at her, "Asakura-san, could you make sure you get enough pictures of the various groups…"

Asakura gave her a reassured thumbs' up as she said with a slick vixen smile, "I'm on it, Shizuna-sensei." And with that, Shizuna left the scene. Asakura whipped out her camera as she winked at Chamo, "It's time to go to work."

* * *

**Arashi Female Baths**

In the hot baths, the girls in Group 4 were taking a moment to relax. Ako and Makie were scrubbing themselves down, while Yuna, Akira, and Mana were soaking in the bath. It was when Ako, while scrubbing her back, looked to Makie and sighed, "The last field trip day is today…that's a real drag." She then asked, "Hey, Makie…what was your favorite day?"

Makie, who was using a towel to dry her face, simply answered, "I think it was Day Two. You know, when we had the Kiss the Three Boys Passionately game."

Yuna smirked at that from the bath, "Oh yeah, I remember that. You won, along with Nodoka and Fumika, right?" Her friend nodded at that. Mana, who was soaking herself, took note of that conversation. Then suddenly, something caught her attention. The other girls noticed her tense up, and then it was too late.

KLUH-KLIK!

The sound of a camera went off as Asakura popped up from out of the bushes as she smirked, "Ooh la la, ladies." She got up from behind her hiding place, waving her camera to the girls, as they all blushed from embarrassment, "This is gonna make a commemorative photo indeed."

Yuna shouted as she got out of the tub, "ASAKURA, YOU PERVERT!"

While the girls had their backs turned, Mana sighed as she pulled a gun from her hiding place. She made sure to hide it back as she sighed in relief, 'That…was a close one.'

* * *

**Group 3's Room**

The girls in Group One was currently changing; that is to say, they were currently without shirts or skirts. At the moment, aside from Asakura, they were all in their underwear. They were getting dressed for the day in their uniforms, but as usual, Ayaka was making her usual crazy declaration to Negi. She looked determined as ever as she was shaking a clenched fist to her face, as if to show her strength, "I will have you know that I, Ayaka Yukihiro, have seen an _unprecedented degree_ of personal growth."

Natsumi, who was buttoning her shirt up, overheard her as she asked, "You have? How so?"

It was then that Ayaka, turned triumphantly, struck a pose with her flower background as she announced, "In my womanly feelings for NEGI-SENSEI, of course! HOHOHOHO! No way that ditz, Makie, or that gorilla, Asuna, are gonna win him over!"

Chisame, who was still in her lingerie, groaned as she adjusted her glasses and muttered, "Her stupidity's grown, as well."

It was just then that Chizuru, popped up from behind and groped Ayaka, smirking, "That's not the _only_ place you've seen some personal growth."

Caught off guard, Ayaka broke the lock and blushed, shouting at Chizuru furiously and hysterically, "Wh-What're you doing, Chizuru-san?" Chizuru giggled at this turn of events and attempted to do the same to Chisame, who ran away, claiming she didn't want to catch her Hoochie-cooties. It was just then that Asakura popped in and huddled everyone together. Before they could get her a straight answer, she had taken a group photo of them, all in their underwear, minus her considering she wore her clothing.

The next thing that happened, Ayaka and Chisame were screaming out for Asakura's running form as she was out of the room. Chisame screamed out, "THAT BETTER NOT SHOW WHERE I **THINK** IT'LL SHOW!"

* * *

**Group 2's Room**

Chao Lingshen and Satomi Hakase were busy, interrogating their Kung Fu friend, Fei Ku. She had come back early this morning with Kaede after they had left mysteriously without saying a word. This time, they were gonna get some answers. Chao smirked at her, almost about to enjoy her interrogation as she asked, "So, Fei, where did you and Kaede go last night? Confess, okay?"

Fei Ku, who was eating a meat bun, simply muffled, "Tha' none you 'izness…" she then sweat dropped as she thought to herself, 'I make promise to Negi and Seiji-Bozu…'

It was then that Satomi whipped out a remote and smirked demonically, "If that's how you want it, you can test my new machine…", and then a strange cylinder robot with meat buns popped up as Satomi announced, "…AUTO FORCE FEEDING NIKUMAN MACHINE!" And the machine began to ridiculously feed Fei, along with Satomi and Chao as they tried to get her to talk.

At the moment, Kaede, Satsuki, and Misora were watching the whole scene, just sitting and watching. Misora commented, "How can Fei Ku tell them anything with a mouth full of food?" It was then that they heard a snap shot, and everyone saw Asakura smirking and holding her camera. It was then that Fei Ku and the girls realize that Asakura had taken a photo of them in that goofy pose of what was transpiring.

* * *

**Gift Shop Area**

Fumika was looking around, trying to find the perfect gift to give to Laz. Yesterday was quite the adventure, and she had done a somewhat good job at helping them out. Even Laz's mother, whom was glad to have met her, seemed equally impressed at her efforts in helping Asuna and Setsuna during the Ogre battle. She smirked as she was glad that she was able to help, however, that was short lived as her sister popped up. She was out of breath as she stated, "Fumika…got to…hide…"

Fumika looked a little startled but asked, "Why? What's…?" But before they could do anything, they were both ambushed by the cheerleaders. The girls were squirming and trying to break free of the girls' grips, only to have the unexpected happening to them. The girls began to change their clothing as the twins shouted, "THESE ARE KIDS' SIZES!" Fumika shouted in agreement, "YEAH, I MEAN WE CAN'T AFFORD THEM…EVEN IF THEY DO FIT!"

Asakura was walking around the corner to seen what was going on and caught her eye on the scene. She walked over as she asked, "Um, what's goin' on?" She then smirked as she squealed, "Awww, that's so cute."

Sakurako smirked at Asakura as she saw the camera, "Group photo time, already? Alright then, let's set them up." The cheerleaders grouped together with the Narutaki Twins in the center. They were dressed up as beautifully cute Kabuki twins, with face paint and all. Sakurako smirked as she gave Asakura the Thumbs up, "Alright, Asakura…go for it!"

KLUH-KLIK!

Asakura smirked as she winked at Fumika, "Don't worry, Fumika…I'll make sure that Laz gets a copy of this photo.", and after that, she ran off.

The Cheerleaders said all in unison together, "Aaaah! That's so KEW-W-W-W-WT!" However, that was opposed by the Narutaki Twins as they ran after her, with Fumika blushing all over her face.

Fumika shouted at Asakura, waving her arms around, "Don't give him the photo, Kazumi! He'll think I'm a total freak!"

Fuka shouted at Asakura as well, "Yeah, plus we look like complete freaks in that photo! Burn it, right now!"

And if that wasn't weird enough, Fei Ku was running after her as well, shouting at the top of her lungs, "YOU GIVE FILM BACK NOW, ASAKURA! NO CAN USE THAT ONE!"

It even got weirder with Yuna following suit in the run, including Chisame, who was now fully dressed. Yuna shouted, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE TWINS, OR FEI KU, BUT KEEP OUR GROUP PICTURE OUT OF IT! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SELLING IT ON EBAY EITHER!"

Chisame shouted after her, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHERS' PHOTOS, BUT YOU BETTER PAY FOR MINE!"

Chamo, who was hiding on Asakura's shoulder, merely sweat dropped at this whole fiasco. He looked at the mob of girls as he simply stated in a quiet voice while staying out of sight from the angry mob, "Sheesh, I hope the next group photo doesn't cause anything this rowdy."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Memories in Kyoto** **pt.2**


	39. Memories of Kyoto pt2

**Negima Remix!**

**Chapter 39: Memories of Kyoto** **pt. 2**

**Negi's Room**

Everyone was piled into Negi's room, either leaning on the wall or lying on the floor on a futon. Even after a huge rest from the big fight from yesterday, they still had to run back to the hotel to avoid suspicion. The only ones present in the room right now was Negi, Seiji, Nodoka, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo and Fuko. The others had to go back to the Kyoto HQ for briefing, but Reina was out of the room, most likely trying to find Evangeline and Laz.

Negi was asleep on the floor, flat on his back, and completely dead to the world as he was fast asleep in slumber land. Asuna looked at him while she lay flat on her stomach looking at him. It was then from last night, from that kiss she gave him in her half-sober state, she felt the warmth and fuzzy feeling that some girls say they felt when they kissed a boy that meant a lot to them. She blushed a little but looked troubled as she looked at the sleepy form of Negi, 'I don't know what to think of him now…', she then looked depressed as she looked the other way, '…and even if I tell him now how I feel…what would he say?'

She pulled her head as she shouted out loudly, completely forgetting that she should have said it quietly, "ARGH! Why is it that after all this time, Like Takahata-sensei, I can't come clean with telling either him or Negi how I really feel about them?"

"Really, Asuna?"

After hearing that voice, Asuna's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets as she slowly turned to see who had asked that question. She flushed even more as she realized who it was; Konoka and Setsuna were wide awake, both of them as equally surprised as Asuna was. Konoka smiled brightly as she asked, "Are you really in love with Negi-kun?"

Before Asuna could deny that totally, Setsuna looked bewildered as she responded, "Is this true, Asuna? But I thought that…"

But before anyone could answer, or even reply, Konoka saw how tense her friend was. She knew it wasn't exactly the bet subject to go on right now, so she quickly thought of something. She grabbed Setsuna's hand as she squealed, "Me too!"

Setsuna blushed at this action immensely as she stuttered, "O-Ojou-sama! Wha…?"

Konoka giggled as she looked to her friend innocently, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you, Asuna, Negi, and Seiji so much for everything you did for me yesterday. I mean, how much can I thank you all?"

Setsuna blushed even more as she stuttered, "You…um…don't have to…Ojou-sama…"

It was after hearing that, Konoka pouted as she puffed her cheeks, "Poo! There you go again with the 'Young Miss' again!"

But before Setsuna could apologize, the doors suddenly slammed open, causing everyone, aside from Nodoka and Seiji, to jump up in surprise. Everyone turned and saw none other than Evangeline, Chachamaru, Yue, and Haruna outside, along with Laz, Reina, Russell and Fletcher waiting for them. Evangeline smirked evilly and excitedly, well about as excited as anyone let her see, and looked at the couples, "Okay, knock off all the romance and stuff! Time to transform and roll out, kids! Mama's gonna go see herself some Kyoto…and she ain't doing it alone!"

Haruna and Yue ran up to Nodoka, and did their patented friendly wake up kick, as Haruna shouted, "COME ON, NODOKA! WAKE UP!"

Asuna sighed in relief as she thought, 'Yes…saved by the crazy pint-sized bloodsucker.'

**Later on**

Everyone, with Seiji finally awake but seeming a little grumpy, were on their way to the destination that Negi had seemed a little excited about. The Head Kansai Elder, or Konoka's father as he was easily identified, had invited the kids to a special location. Someplace that Negi might have been able to find some answers. The boys were a little clueless at first but decided that it wouldn't hurt to check it out on the last day of their field trip.

When around the corner, they had spotted the Elder, but saw him in civilian clothing. And much to Konoka's ridiculous disappointed look on her face, he was smoking a cigarette. She ran up to him as she took it and scolded him, "Dad…you know smoking's bad for your health."

Konoka's father chuckled at that, but saw the boys and smiled to them. Seiji stretched out a bit as he ignored the pleasantries and just went to business, "Sorry if I'm acting like a spoilsport, but I'm just wondering. How's our resident monkey girl doing?"

The Elder merely smirked lightly as he and the others followed the Elder to where he was going, "Chigusa will be severely disciplined for what she had done."

But then Negi asked, a little concerned for someone in particular, "And what of Kotaru? Will he be facing the similar punishment?" Negi didn't know Kotaru for very long, and even though he was an enemy, he seemed like a pretty nice fellow. The Elder explained that Kotaru would get off lightly and would be released soon as his sentence was over with.

But then the Elder frowned as he stated, "Though we've yet to find the White-haired Homunculus and his cohorts." He explained to them that they had disappeared with no trace of evidence.

Reina asked, "But what about Brigadier General Grande? There must have been some evidence that leads him into all this."

Everyone awaited the Elder's response, but all were stunned as to what Seiji then replied, "Actually…the real Iron-Blood Alchemist has been dead when the Ishbalan War finally ended." Everyone, minus Haruna and Yue, who were completely oblivious to the conversation, were a little surprised by this as Seiji continued, "I think the Homunculi were just using his image and status to get into military facilities and classified areas that were needed to get into."

Haruna may not have been listening, but Yue wasn't missing a syllable. She even heard about that comment, the Ishbalan War, which she deduced that it may have been in Iraq or Arabia some time. Whatever they were talking about, this just seemed just too interesting to pass up.

It was then that everyone stopped as the Elder did, and they saw where they were going. It was a sort of condo observatory hidden in the forest. The Elder smiled as he looked to the two boys, "Well, here we are. This was where Nagi and Edward used to stay at when they were younger." Haruna had chirped out that it was like a secret hideout, but Nodoka was just amazed to see such a prestige place in the forest.

Both Negi and Seiji were a little stunned by this, especially Negi considering that now…right now…they were about to enter a home that had belonged to his father. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked at Asuna, who seemed to be smirking at him. He was about to ask why she was happy, but then she shoved him forward as she stated, "What are you standing around for? That's your dad's house; go and find out more about him."

Seiji laughed at that, but then he was pulled in forward by Nodoka. She then cheerfully said, "You too, Seiji. If there's anything about your father, it has to be in there."

Laz just stood there, looking up at the house with much awe. But then suddenly, he felt someone tugging his left hand as he looked to turn and see who it was. It was none other than Chachamaru, surprisingly as she insisted, "Won't you join your brother in his search?"

Laz was a little taken back by that, but shook his head, "Not really. Seiji may be my brother, but that doesn't exactly mean…" Laz stopped for a moment, as he saw Chachamaru shake her head in disapproval of such a thing. She then held his hand very tightly, and insisted that he go.

Getting fed up about it, Evangeline walked up next to the big idiot as she quipped, "Just go already." She then smiled at Laz as she stated, "Frankly I could care less about where you came from. But one thing I know for sure is this: you're his baby brother and you deserve the right to know about a man who is equally your father as well as your big brother's."

Laz took in a moment to realize that, and smirked as he agreed with her, "You're right.", and with that, he, Negi, Seiji and everyone else waltzed right into the house.

**Inside**

Everyone, except for the Elder and Evangeline, looked at everything in awe as they witness the room. They saw that from inside the house was three stories high, very nicely cleaned up, and on every floor were shelves. And on the shelves, there were masses upon masses of books. Even the Library Club was stunned by this as Nodoka was blushing with amazement as she cooed, "It's like a home-library…"

Haruna's eyes sparkled, "This…is…unbearably awesome."

Even Asuna was a little amazed as she pointed out, "It's so modern…so bright….so….clean."

Negi and seiji, even Laz were completely stunned by this place. Here, right where they stood, was where their fathers stayed as friends in their youth. Either one of the boys wondered what went on here; what they did with all these books. Whatever they did here, all the books seemed to be listed as extensive knowledge to both Magic and Alchemy. Negi was completely oblivious to their existence and reason for use, but Seiji…he was now in deep thought about this whole thing.

However, he was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the Elder call out, "Remember, girls…Do unto others' property as you'd have done unto yours, all right?"

A few moments later, everyone was settling in all around the house. Asuna, Konoka, and the Library Club were lounging around on the couches checking out the books, and being very careful with them. Evangeline was taking a sip of coffee from the kitchen, along with Fletcher, Russell and Reina who just had cocoa. Evangeline just savored the taste of the black liquid…and the cup that Nagi drank out of. Chachamaru was wandering around the building with Laz, and to those who looked carefully at her, she was slightly smiling.

But the boys, Negi, Seiji, and even Chamo were looking through a couple of books. Negi was more focused on finding anything about his father, but they seemed to be more focused on ancient magic than anything else. Seiji, however, was more obtuse about what he was reading, but carried everything in great detail. Like for instance, these books were mainly focused on ancient Alchemy and Magic and their many forbidden applications. Seiji raised an eyebrow at all this as he asked himself the very question, 'Dad….what were you and Mr. Springfield working on?'

Suddenly, the boy's were taken out of their daydreams by the Elder as he walked up, "Found anything of use, boys?"

The two shook their heads as Negi pointed out, "I don't know where to begin, sir. If we had enough time here…"

The Elder chuckled as he reassured the lad, "Don't worry, boys. I can give you a spare key to come back here anytime you wish to."

But then Seiji, being the serious and ill-tempered one of the boys, closed his book sharply, and turned towards the Elder with a raised eyebrow, "Just out of curiosity…just what were our fathers working on? From the look of these books, they were doing some pretty extensive research."

The Elder shrugged his shoulders as he stated, "I'm not sure; they kept whatever they were doing in complete secret." He even told the boys that they kept most of their research hidden or destroyed it. he then scratched his chin for a moment in thought as he stated, "Though…they did have contact with someone…I think their name was Dante…of the Forest."

The boys raised an eyebrow at that name, but stayed silent as the Elder continued. But not before he looked down below and called up, "Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka….", the girls looked up as they heard their names being called out, "Could you girls come up here? I think it's time you were brought up to speed." After they had come up, the Elder began to tell them something of great importance. However, they didn't notice Yue, along with Russell and Fletcher, were listening on the conversation.

The Elder showed them something that was very treasured by him. It was a photograph taken a long time ago; and in the picture were a few new faces, and very familiar faces in the picture. Particularly a fifteen year old version of Negi's dad, as well as Seiji's dad; as he was standing next to a huge fellow in a suit of armor.

"Whoa…", Asuna said as she looked at Edward's picture and back at Seiji as she quirked, "I guess for looks, Seiji, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Edward shot her a look as he scolded, "Yeah, well at least I'm not a girl and I don't have a boy that looks just like me."

Asuna raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Seiji then pointed to a person in the photograph, "That guy right there…", Asuna looked at the picture and saw a boy, standing next to the Elder, and right beside a guy that almost looked like Takahata-sensei, was a boy there. He was around fifteen; the same build as either Nagi or Edward, and had two scimitars on his back. What was surprising was that he had short orange red hair, and aqua green eyes. Seiji finished, "He kind of looks like that white-haired joker, but he really does look just like you, Asuna.", he then joked, "He might be a long lost relative of yours."

Asuna sarcastically remarked, "Oh, that's very funny, Seiji." But when she got a good look at the boy, she felt something jog loose in her head. There was something oddly familiar about that boy.

Evangeline looked to her and saw the confused look on the ill-tempered redhead, "Is something wrong, Asuna? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Asuna was a little startled by that as she shook it off as she denied anything, "Huh? Oh, nothing."

It was then that the Elder had explained to them all that during the last Great War, which extended into the Ishbalan War, he and the two boys were still in their youth. They all fought alongside each other as the best of comrades; though there were times that he told them Edward would nearly beat anyone of them up when they came up with the accidental notion of him being short.

He then told them that when the war's had mysteriously ended, twenty years later, the two boys' fathers were awarded their titles. Nagi was named the 'Thousand Master', and Edward was rewarded with the title, "Fullmetal Alchemist"; both were given their titles due because of their accomplishments, and their heroics.

Unknown by anyone, Yue was listening in on the conversation. Ever since the fight, she had been hooked into this Magic and Alchemic world, wanting to know more about both of them. But when she heard about the Great War, she had to wonder, 'The Great War…? They don't mean WWII?', she then thought about it as it made some sense, 'That would make sense, seeing that the Nazis were trying to get help from that Thule Society…'

Then the Elder crossed his arms and took a saddened look on his face, "We were the best of friends back than, Nagi, Edward, and the rest of us.", he then kind of joked a little, "Though I think Edward wanted to kill some of us, due to this temper." Seiji grimaced at that, but let the Elder continue, "And then fifteen years ago, the two suddenly disappeared. Officially, they were labeled dead in 1993, but…in the end, no one knows where they went."

Konoka asked with concern, "Did anyone ever figure out why they left?"

The Elder shook his head with uncertainty, "Well, some say that they discovered something that attracted a lot of trouble. I think someone found interest in what they were working on."

Russell had caught up to them and asked, "Any idea on what they were working on?"

The Elder shook his head as he answered, "That we never found out; they destroyed all their notes and research. It was pretty evident that whatever they were working on, they wanted to make sure no one could duplicate it or use it for their own." He then turned towards the boys as he apologized, "More than that, I don't know. I'm sorry, boys…"

Negi shook his head as he smiled, "No, I'm happy to know anything." He then turned towards the window as he stated, "I got to see where he lived, didn't I? That was good enough for me."

The Elder smiled, but then turned towards Seiji as he asked, "And what of you?"

Seiji shrugged, "I'm good with it. it just means that my dad didn't abandon me after all." The others could tell that Seiji was happy as well; he just tried to hide it from them, seeing he didn't like looking like an emotional wreck.

Then the Elder, smirked as he handed out a large scroll of some kind and gave it to a surprised Negi. Then he pulled out a small book and gave it to an equally surprised, yet confused, Seiji, as he stated, "I've been meaning to give you boys these…your fathers gave these to me, and instructed that I should give them to you both when you were ready."

Yue raised an eyebrow in suspicion, wondering what it could be. That is until Asakura popped up right next to her as she shouted, "Okay, Okay! Enough with the secret talks, already!" She then took out her camera as she stated, "Everybody downstairs, it's time for the 'Commemorative Photo'!"

Evangeline dreaded that word as she tried to sneak off, but was snatched by Asuna who stated, "Come on, Eva, be a good sport."

Evangeline snarled, "I'll show you a good sport! How about Let's Kill the Redhead!" However, Evangeline reluctantly agreed to it, and joined them in the group photo. Everyone was huddled together, and to the boys' surprise, Asuna wrapped her arms around Negi's neck, confusing him to what end. Even Nodoka was being a tad bit confusing as she clinged on to Seiji's left arm, completely ignoring its metallic feel. The boys had wondered if something had happened

**At the Rail Station**

All of Class-3, and in secret the State Military, were boarding the train as the students were all waiting in eagerness to go back. They were all anxious to go back to school; to see their friends and tell them of their wonderful field trip. It was just then, that the happy Miss Shizuna, walked up with her microphone and announced, "All right, everyone. We're about ready to leave…and should be back at Mahora Academy by the afternoon." She then asked all the students with a singing tone in her voice, "Did we all have a nice field trip?"

"WHOOO-HOOO! SURE DID!", all the students shouted with glee.

Yue just looked at the girls with a dumfounded look and a sweat drop, "What a bunch of idiots."

Chisame couldn't agree more to this as she rubbed her sore temples and shaky form, "What is this? Kindergarten?"

Seiji on the other hand, was still looking at the book that the Elder had given him. From the looks of it, the code lock was placed on could only be unlocked electronically. Meaning he would need not only a cryptologist expert to crack the code on the lock, but would need someone who was an expert on computers to operate on it. he had already someone in mind as he walked towards Chisame as e waved to her, "Hey, Chisame…I've got a favor to ask…"

Asuna looked towards Negi, and noticed the look of deep thought on his face. She figured that he was upset, what with not finding out anything about his dad, or any clues on finding him. She walked over to him, catching his attention, and said, "I'm sorry, Negi. I mean after all that, we didn't find any clues on your dad."

Negi smiled at his friend's consideration as he explained, "It's alright, Asuna. It wasn't a total lost.", he then held up the scroll that the Elder had given him, "The Elder gave me this…remember?"

Asuna looked a little surprised by that as she asked, "What is that? Is that a lead?"

But before he could answer that, Miss Shizuna came up and asked Negi, "Negi-sensei…we could use your help over here for the moment."

Negi smiled as he answered, "Sure…I'm coming…", but as he ran over to her, he tripped on his own bag. The scene was quite comical as he crashed all around through the luggage, causing a hilarious scene.

Asuna sweat dropped as she nervously smiled to him, "You'd never recognize him from a few nights ago." But she smiled at him relieved that instead of the dead serious person, back to the goofy professor that she and the others knew him for. That's what she enjoyed most about him; though she grimaced at this as she thought, 'Though I'll be dead if anyone knows about that.'

A few hours later, the train was railing its way back to Mahora with all the students in their chairs. Some of the teachers were doing a walk by, making sure that the students were all okay for now. It was hard to believe that the lively Class of 3-A, was this quiet and asleep during the day. Konoka was resting her head on Setsuna's shoulder, slumbering peaceful dreams about how her friends rescued her. Laz was snoozing like crazy, but didn't notice that Fumika was resting her head on her hand, or that Chachamaru had sneaked in to rest her head on his shoulder without anyone noticing…not even Evangeline.

But the cutest sights that anyone who was awake, were sitting right next to each other. Seiji was blissfully asleep in his chair; no one would even guess him to be the serious and ill-tempered librarian for who he was. Nodoka, had snuck off for him, and was asleep next to him in his chair. She was resting her head on his left shoulder and her hand on his chest. She never seemed to mind his Automail at all; in fact, she saw it as his real arm instead of a fake one. If she couldn't love him, all of him, then she wouldn't be much of a girlfriend.

But the cutest and most confusing couple, was Asuna as she sat and slept next to Negi. She was resting her head on his chest, with her arm wrapped around his neck. Chamo was on top of the chairs, looking down at the couple, accompanied by Fuko as Chamo smirked at this scene, "Heheheh! I've gotta admit it, Fuko, my fine furry companion…this was a field trip to remember."

**Back At Mahora**

The Headmaster was still at it with the stamps of approval. It had been over a day and a half as he was still approving the papers. To the left of him was a mountain of forms that had been stamped on, and he was growing tired of it. he moaned out loud, "Somebody shoot me…please…"

**Next Chapter: Le Chocolate, La'voure; Epilogue**


	40. Le Chocolate, La’voure pt1

**Sorry, but after careful consideration, I've decided to keep going on this story as long as I can. Sorry for the wait, folks; this was a real brain-buster.**

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: ****Le Chocolate, La'voure; Dark Designs pt.1**

* * *

_Huh? Where am I?_

Long ago, on a sandy and somewhat canyon based location, a small campfire was brewing alive. Near it were two fellows sitting at the fire, while a third small party member was stirring awake, while they sat away from what appeared to be the ocean behind them as well as a vast desert, as it was nearing dawn.

_The desert? And an ocean? What the… ?_

When the third member sat up, they saw that sitting next to the fire, was a fellow in his forties, who looked a lot like Takamichi, only with glasses, a sharp look in his eyes, and a small stubble for a beard and mustache. However, it was the person sitting next to him that caught the third party's attention.

_Huh? Who's the beat-up looking guy and the dorky looking kid?_

It was a young kid, around fifteen years old, physically fit, Caucasian. He was wearing a sleeveless brown shirt with a black belt strapped across his chest, black combat pants and sneakers, but next to him were two scimitar handles… with no blades on them at all. His hair was short and colored orange red, but he also had aqua green eyes as he looked to the third person. He smiled as he said, "Oh good, you're awake…"

The dude with the stubble and cigarette pointed out to a pond nearby, "You can wash up over there, if you want to."

The third person stood up, wondering if that was such a good thing, but then the redheaded boy smirked at her, "Go on, Asuna… you need it badly."

"Okay, Yusuke.", the third party said, as they walked over to the puddle. As they stopped, they leaned in to take a scoop of water and splash it across their face. As the rippling ended and the water's drip stopped, the reflection showed who the third party was. It was none other than Asuna, or rather, a four-year-old version of herself.

_Huh? Yusuke? How do I know who he is? And why does he look just like me?_

It was then that her attention was turned from half asleep, to that of happy as she saw a reflection from behind her.

_Hey, that… that's me. Back when I was a little girl…_

Young Asuna turned around and smiled as she stood in front of an eight foot suit of scary-looking armor with friendly eyes glowing out of it. she smiled as she shouted happily, "Uncle Al!", and then jumped in to the armor's arms as the armored fellow named Al caught her as she cried out cheerfully, "I was wondering when you were coming back."

Al chuckled full heartedly as it spoke in a voice that sounded like it came from a ten or fourteen year old, "Heheheh. It's good to see you too, Asuna.", he then playfully questioned, "You haven't been too hard on your brother have you?"

Asuna shook her head as she replied, "Nope, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna light up to that dwarf of a brother you have, Uncle Al."

Al sweat dropped to that… that is until someone shouted, "WHO YOU CALLIN' A DWARF, YOU DINKY FAIRY GIRL?"

All that got from Asuna was a playful raspberry at a fifteen year old blonde boy in a red and black getup. He was accompanied by a calm brown haired fifteen year old boy dressed in a black and white getup, but more of a wizard's robe, as he held onto a familiar staff.

Hey wait. I know these guys._they look just like…._

It was at that point, the sun was beginning to rise up. The brown haired fellow, who looked exactly like Negi, smiled to Asuna as he winked to her and pointed out, "Hey, Asuna. Check out that sunrise."

* * *

**Mahora Academy**

**Present Day**

* * *

Stirring from her sleep, Asuna finally woke up from her bed. Her eyes drowsily opened as she slowly sat up, stretching out her back from the knots that were in it. She looked around the room and saw that she was back in her apartment. After the field trip, and the whole Battle Royally against the Kansai renegade Monkey girl and those Homunculi, the only thing that Asuna did at that point was plop down on the bed and sleep off the worry and exhaustion. However, after the dream she had, she had finally woken up and sat up, thinking about something for a moment, 'That dream… I know who the blonde and the Brit guy were but…', and then her thoughts turned towards that male version of herself, 'Who was he? And how did he know my name…?'

It was then that her attention was turned to some skritting right in front of her. She looked and saw that at the room's loft, had been converted into Negi's new section of the room. It had a futon bed, desk, lamp, computer, and a few other things. At this point, Negi was fully dressed and writing up a storm. Chamo was currently with him as he set down a plate of what appeared to be chocolates.

Raising an eyebrow, she got up from bed as she hopped on over to him, "Hey, Negi… what are you skritting on about?", she landed on Negi's futon as she looked over his shoulder. It was then that she saw a stockpile of maps… of what appeared to be Mahora and the World Tree, and underneath the Tree as well. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "The School's floor plans and maps? What the… ? This is what both your dad and Seiji's dad were working on?"

"Yeah, I know.", Negi finally replied, startling Asuna slightly, "there also seems to be some kind of code that's embedded on some parts of the map. I'm stilly trying to crack it though it's a little tough…"

It was then that Asuna noticed that Negi seemed a little excited as she tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "Why so excited? I mean, if you still haven't…?"

Negi chuckled at that as he explained, "Yeah I know, but as bad, strong, and as dangerous as the newly discovered foes we fought were or are…", both grimaced at the memory of what had happened back in Kyoto. First there was that Monkey woman, then that nutcase Ishbalan Assassin, Scar, and then those freaky monsters, the Homunculi. But then Negi's smile returned as he said encouragingly, "…Seiji and I were able to see our fathers' house, I got this lead, and Seiji has his as well."

"His lead?", Asuna asked, but then it hit her, "Oh, you mean that book that the Elder gave him, right?"

Negi nodded as he continued, "Both of these items have us both motivated all over again.", he then slumped to his shoulders as he sighed exhausted, "Of course we'll have to find a way to work it around our work schedule.", but then he turned towards Asuna as he winked at her and gave her a reassuring Thumbs Up, "You just watch, Asuna. The two of us are gonna take it all the way on this little adventure."

It was at that gesture and wink, Asuna suddenly blushed at that. It was pretty evident her feelings for Negi were finally realized; which was why she blushed at seeing him like that. She thought as her blush darkened a little, 'Wow… he's really cool…'

"Uh, Asuna…", Negi asked seeing the blush, "Are you okay? Your face is beet red."

Asuna flushed even more at the realization of that. Instead of blabbing out the real reason, she completely went in denial city on it, "D-Don't…don't trouble yourself, Negi.", but then she thought about something. She had soon realized her feelings for Negi back in Kyoto, so maybe… just maybe… but then she shook her head forcing those thoughts aside, as she screamed in her head, 'No, no, NO! Takahata's the one for me! Yeah that's it! I mean, I was only drunk, and I was in an emotional state at the time! So…'

Then suddenly, the two teens heard the door open, and out appeared Ayaka and Kazumi. Ayaka, with a background of flowers, smiled over to Negi as she smooched up, "Sorry to barge in, Negi-sensei…", but then she sat down and amazingly whipped out a tea pot and cups as she smiled on to Negi, "But seeing that it was Sunday, let's have some tea."

Negi scratched the back of his head nervously at this scene as he stated, "Um, uh, that's quite alright, Class Rep."

Then suddenly, Makie, Yuna, Akira, and even Ako stepped in as Makie cheerfully started out, "Negi, let's go out and have some fun. We don't have any club stuff today so…"

But then they were trampled on as both Fuka and Fumika came jumping out from behind. They were dressed in their shinobi outfits as Fumika cheered out, "C'mon Negi-sensei, let's have fun. We can play ninja!"

"Yeah, and bring Seiji and Laz along with you!", Fuka shouted out, "It'll be a blast!"

"Sis!", Fumika shouted out in embarrassment at this, "I'm still nervous about being around Laz! After he saw me in that geisha outfit that Kazumi took a picture of."

"Ah, don't sweat it, you two.", Asakura stated as she winked, "I gave him a photo-copy; it'll last longer for him." That however earned her a huge chase around the room by Fumika, who was now blushing beat red at this point in time.

Everyone was either seated or running around in the room, causing all sorts of commotion. It was at that time, Konoka came walking in with groceries. She had just come back from the Academy's grocery store to restock their fridge supplies as she let Negi and Asuna sleep. She cheerfully smiled to her friends, "Hey, guys. I'm ba…", but then sweatdropped as she saw that it wasn't just Negi and Asuna in the room, "What the…? Where'd all these people come fr…", it was then that she frantically looked around, trying to get things together, and be hospitable, as she blabbed around, "Oh dear, oh dear. We need more tea. And snacks! And…"

there was so much noise and banter, that it was becoming irritating. Especially for one person, namely Asuna, as she stood there, still in her jammies, and on the breaking point of clobbering everyone. She got so riled up, she finally shouted at the top of her lungs, "GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!", and then causing the whole room to shake, threw out everyone as she shouted out, "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEKEND MORNING! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO RELAX AFTER THE FIELD TRIP! GET A GRIP ON IT YOU LAMOS!"

Both Konoka and Negi, even Chamo who was equally freaked out, stepped back in shock at the sight of their friend's fiery temper. Asuna finally huffed down a bit as she sighed with exasperation and confusion as she raised an eyebrow, "It's Sunday. Don't they know it's a day of rest…?"

Konoka just giggled, seeing that her friend was back to normal as she chuckled, "They just can't help themselves."

Just then, they heard a knocking at the door, seeing that the door was still opened. They saw that it was Laz, in his library uniform, and happily waved to them as he greeted them, "Hey, guys. Whatcha up to this morning?"

Negi smirked as he greeted him back, "Oh Laz. Oh, it's nothing much. Why don't you join us for breakfast?", Laz walked in as he went to sit on the couch, but then Negi noticed that Seiji wasn't anywhere nearby.

As Konoka started to make breakfast, she then for a split second looked around the room and the table to see that someone was missing. she then looked to Laz who sat down, "Um, Laz? Where's Seiji? And for that matter, where's Fuko? I thought he originally hung around you."

Laz scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he stated, "Well, it seems that Fuko's kind of attached to my brother a lot more than me. As for Seiji… he said he was going on some early mission."

"A Mission?", Asuna asked as she grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, "What kind of mission does he have to do on a Sunday?"

* * *

**Downtown**

**The Sludge Hangout**

* * *

The place known as the Sludge Hangout was conveniently a downstairs bar, down not too far to where Mahora was located. At the moment, there were just a couple of drunks and guys playing cards, while the bartender was working at the table. He was busy, cleaning a few bowls and glass cups; just doing and minding his own business as his customers were just having a good time. That is until the door opened, bringing about everyone's attention.

Standing outside the front door, letting a little light in to the darkened bar, was none other than Seiji. He was dressed in his State Alchemist uniform, with his hood on his head, and Fuko perched on his right shoulder. He walked on in, strolling through and letting the door close behind him. As he walked towards the bar, the other customers in the decadent bar eyed him with much distaste; it was almost like Seiji was giving them a bad taste in their mouths just by walking in.

As soon as he sat on a stool in front of the bartender, the Bartender continued to clean one glass, but then looked at the boy, "What can I get for you, young man?"

"A hot fudge sundae.", Seiji answered, fiddling with a straw at this point.

The bartender scoffed at that as he let out a small chuckle, "Sorry, kid. This is a bar. All you can get here is whisky, beer, or water. We even got Absinthe but that's considered illegal outside of Paris, France."

Seiji shook his head from under his hood as he replied, "Never mind. I was just hoping to sweeten up the smell of this place. It smells like crap…. or more… like blood.", that got only a temporary reaction from the other occupants as the slightly turned to Seiji's direction, as he continued, "Ya see I've heard rumors about a particular bar around here. A dive to be more like it; where human lives are the main course instead of beer, chips and peanuts."

It was then that a fellow, looking to be about in his twenties and looked like he worked in a factory, stopped what he was doing. He was playing a game of cards as it were and put down his deck; showing that he had a Royal Straight Flush. The guy chuckled unnervingly as he got up and looked to Seiji, "Sorry, kid."

Seiji looked at the hand that was dealt and smirked, confidently, "Royal Straight Flush. Not the best hand I'd take at this point."

The man smirked as the man's eyes glowed red, "Well, if that's the case…", and then his clothes shredded off as he started to change shape, in a mechanical form of sorts. After the transformation was ended, what was standing in the room, was a white-blue metallic ape around seven feet tall, vicious teeth glistening out, and what was remaining of the human, was the man's face and chest on the monkey's chest as well, as the man yelled out in a metallic voice, "…I'LL HAVE YOU FOR LUNCH TODAY!"

But then he was shot at by a few golden blasts into the chest. The blasts were left smoking as the human's face had a hole in the left side of his head, as he staggered and gargled in pain, "WHA… WHAT THE HELL…! HOW CAN THIS BE? I'M A BEASTIAL HOMUNCULUS; I CAN'T TAKE ANY DAMAGE!", but then his face twisted in fear as he looked to the boy, "UNLESS… UNLESS YOU'RE A…!"

"Unless I'm a State Alchemist.", Seiji stated as he held out his right arm out, with something on it. What he was wearing on his right arm was a metallic gauntlet that encased his entire forearm and hand. The hand was colored red with silver fingers and thumb on it, the knuckles and wrist were black, and the forearm was colored silver with a red line and elbow guard with a rib-like design to the line. And as the hand opened up exposed, there was a small golden orb glowing, as Seiji smirked, "And say hello to my little friend… the Kakugane, Sunlight Hand."

Then suddenly, the rest of the men transformed into the same kind of ape-like monsters, and attacked Seiji. He jumped from his seat, with Fuko jumping off his shoulder as he took flight to stay out of the way of the fight. One of the beasts charged at him with a powerful right swipe, but Seiji back flipped away as he landed on the ground. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, creating a Transmutation. Suddenly, as the first and two monsters charged at him, blue lightning changed the floor into more of a mud-like trap, which slowed them down. And then it hardened up, catching the two by surprise.

The monkey-monster men struggled to move at all, hooting and screaming out to kill the boy, but to no avail. Seiji then lifted his right glove Kakugane; the small golden orb glowing. And then rapidly shot a barrage of golden shots at them, incinerating their carcasses and turning them into Swiss Cheese corpses.

After the bloody carnage was done, Fuko landed back on Seiji's shoulder as he growled at the Homunculus' remains. But then from behind them, a large gorilla like shadow loomed over them. almost sensing the shadow, Seiji sighed, "Eh, one more left over.", and then he squeezed the golden orb in the glove's hand as it stretched out and took shape, into a giant buster sword design. And then he whipped around with a few well placed strikes, the target then fell apart on the ground lifeless.

What was on the ground was nothing more than a silver-blue ten foot gorilla monster, with the waiter's head and chest in the ape's chest as well.

Then Seiji walked away, this Kakugane transforming back into his State Alchemist pocket watch. He put the watch back on his belt holster as he opened the door of the bar and walked away, but not before he said, "Next time ya want to open shop… don't forget to put Hot Fudge Sundaes on the menu."

* * *

**Back at Mahora**

**In the Forest Grounds**

* * *

Negi and Asuna, accompanied by Chamo and Laz, had made their way through the forest ground as they traversed to wherever Negi was planning to go at this time. They had past the small bridge down the little river bend that connected to wherever it was they were walking to. Asuna, for one thing, now fully dressed sighed with exhaustion as she looked to Negi and asked, "Negi… where the heck are we going?"

Negi stopped as he sighed a little as he explained while keeping face-forward all the time, "Well, back on the field trip, I've realized I'm not exactly as strong as Seiji was, nor was I even capable of defending myself."

"That's not true, Negi.", Asuna shouted out, hating in seeing Negi say stuff like that to demean himself. She then stated, "Remember the battle against Kotaru, or against that White-haired Homuncu-whatever?"

Negi nodded as he saw that they were heading right for their destination, "That's true, Asuna. But there are some things that I'm still a little new into.", and then stopped as they reached a house that he had gotten from the school's mailing book. It was a quaint three story house that almost looked exactly like the house that Seiji and Laz created using their alchemy. As Negi walked up the patio steps, he then finished explaining, "Which is why if I'm ever going to be as good as Seiji is… then I'm going to have to be her disciple."

Asuna and Laz looked to each other, and then to Chamo for the answer, "Disciple? Who's disciple?"

Chamo shrugged as he answered, "Don't ask me.", and then the front door to the house that they had walked to opened.

When the door opened, it was revealed to be none other than Chachamaru, who was at the moment, dressed up in a sexy maid outfit. A little surprised at first, her face showed no emotion to it at all at this point. However, she let out a small smile as she bowed her head, "Negi-sensei. This is quite an unexpected surprise to see you here.", she then turned towards Asuna and Chamo and bowed to them, "Asuna, Chamo. It is also unexpected, but I am delighted to seeing you all here." But when she turned towards Laz, her facial features blushed a little. She didn't know why at this time, but just looking at him made the gears in her chest go even faster than normal, as she shied away, but greeted him, "Um, Lazarus… I, um… it's good to see you as well."

Slightly confused by Chachamaru's strange behavior, Laz scratched the back of his head in confusion, and simply bowed back in polite manners, "Um, yeah. Nice to see you too, Chachamaru."

It was then that Asuna figured it out as she looked to Negi, completely flabbergasted, "Wait a minute! You mean… you're planning to be Evangeline's disciple?", after that, all Negi did was smile and nod, which made Asuna twitch even more as she finally shouted, "ARE YOU ON CRACK OR SOMETHING, NEGI? Evangeline's been trying to suck your blood or turn you into her personal sex slave ever since…"

Negi stopped her for a moment as he explained, "I know, Asuna, I know. But from what I saw at the Kyoto trip, Evangeline has what it takes to turn me into a combat-ready Magister. Plus, I'd ask Takamichi, but well, he's out overseas with another mission or so."

Asuna looked to Negi, slightly worried as she asked to be certain, "Yeah, I know, Negi. But still, I'm worried…"

"Don't be, Asuna.", Negi finished as he winked to her reassuringly, "Like I told you, Asuna… Seiji and I are gonna take this adventure all the way."

And just like before, as they entered the house, Asuna couldn't help but blush at him as her heart raced immensely to his words. This, however, caused her to stop as she thought to herself, 'Okay, this is getting weird. Why did I suddenly go 'B-Dum'? Not that I don't want it to, but still… this is just getting really weird.' But then suddenly, a thought struck her, 'Wait! Is this… the Love… that I was experience from during the Field Trip… getting stronger? Is my adoration, Crush, Infatuation getting more and more stronger?', just thinking about it made Asuna scream out in her head, "NO IT CAN'T BE! NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" But then she sighed as she relaxed a bit, telling herself in a whispered tone, "That's just stupid.", but then looked to Negi's smiling face as they walked up the stairs to Evangeline's room, with Chachamaru leading the way. She looked at Negi, with a small little blush lighting up her cheeks as she whispered to herself, uncertain of the way her feelings were getting now, "Then again…"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**** Le Chocolate, La'voure; Dark Designs pt.2**


	41. Le Chocolate, La’voure pt2

**In this chapter, Nodoka sort of gets a makeover. Basically her hairstyle now looks like that of her Negima?! Counterpart. **

**Also after careful consideration, let me just say that I don't own Buso Renkin, or its characters and designs. They are the sole creation of the creator of Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 41:** **Le Chocolate, La'voure; Dark Designs pt.2**

* * *

**Inside Evangeline's House**

**Evangeline's Room**

"My disciple?", Evangeline sniffled as she sat on her bed, looking at Negi who was on his knees, with Laz, Asuna, and Chamo with him just standing up, as well as Chachamaru, #48, and Barry standing right beside their master, looking at this little scene as Evangeline shot out, "Are you on Crack, boy?"

She then sniffled again after having to yell out like that; the aftereffects of having to suffer Hay Fever considering her powers had dwindled due to the Infernus Scholasticus Curse on her. She huffed slightly as she crossed her arms and turned away slightly as she complained, "And what makes you think I'm the Disciple-taking Type? Don't forget, boyo, you and I are mortal enemies, despite the fact I'm a student… and you're the Teenage Teacher. Not to mention the fact that I'm still bearing a grudge on your father, as well as Seiji's father, Edward Elric!", and then glared daggers before she huffed back, "But especially _your_ father!"

Negi bowed in politeness as he explained, "I know, but you're the only other powerful wizard I know who can teach me."

Evangeline huffed as she snorted, "Why don't you have Takahata teach you some of his combat experience? I'm sure he'd hop at the chance to teach you some things."

"Takamichi's overseas dealing on a mission to gather information on who's employed the Homunculi.", Negi explained, still being as humble as ever, "Seiji is going through a rigorous training to learn how to use his Kakugane, as well as going on to missions as well. Not to mention he along with everyone in the Eastern Division on exploring the Homunculi's existence and learning to where their hiding and their plans. As well as finding the Philosopher's Stone on top of all that.", he then looked to Evangeline as he stated the obvious, "And besides, seeing your power in Kyoto was only more proof that I need to learn under your wing, Evangeline. Please… I can't think of anyone else with that much level of skill."

After hearing that last part, Evangeline slightly blushed at the compliment. She turned back to Negi's direction as she asked, "I see… so my display of power impressed you, did it?" Negi nodded to that as Evangeline smirked some more as she shrugged, "Well… I suppose I could take you under my wing… provided you do me something in return. After all, when making a deal with the Dark Side, there must always come a price."

Asuna paled at this as she sweatdropped, "I got a feeling I'm not gonna like it."

Negi raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Um, okay… what is it?"

Then Evangeline lifted her foot to Negi seductively as she smoothly replied, "First, start by licking my foot. Start with the toes and work you way up. Next, swear to be my devoted sex slave… and then we'll talk."

Barry chuckled at that, "Ooooh, you're getting nastier than ever, Master."

"YEAH RIGHT!"

THWACK!

It was after that little perverted agreement that Asuna couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Evangeline, and thwacked her with her Harisan Sword, much to everyone's utter surprise at this scene. This sent Evangeline skidding across the floor, with everyone looking rather shocked or grimacing on when Asuna smacked her. Then Asuna shot her Harisan at Evangeline as she scolded her, "Where do you get off, getting all adult on teenagers like that?"

"I'll get you for that, Asuna Kagurazaka!", Evangeline whimpered as she got on her knees and rubbed the sore spot on her face as she yelled at Asuna, "How dare you just ignore the magical barrier of a pure-blooded vampire like that?"

Asuna growled at Evangeline as she continued to lecture Eva-chan, "Well, here's Negi being all humbling himself to ask you a favor and that's how you treat it? By forcing him to be your bed toy?"

Evangeline snarled at Asuna, despite the hay fever, "Yeah, and wouldn't it be just peachy if we could all humble ourselves to get what we want in the world!", but then at that, Evangeline's eyes lit up for a moment, as she smirked at Asuna mischievously, "Ooooh, tha-a-at's right.", her smirk got even wider as she asked, "So why is it you're so keen on defending him? It's not like you two are good friends, what with him always _accidentally_ stripping you and all."

That earned a reaction from Asuna as she slightly went quiet, but then Evangeline pushed it further as she gave her answer, "You're in love with Negi… aren't you?"

That earned a small surprised look on Negi and Laz, even a lecherous smirk from Chamo. However, Asuna was blushing up to her ears from hearing that. However, she wasn't about to let the little blood-sucking bug make fun of her… or her feelings for that matter as she nervously, and angrily replied to her pint-sized runt, "Dwah! I-I AM NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing up to your ears?", Evangeline pushed on, "You're so pwecious, Asuna…"

"But I'm not! I just…!"

Laz looked to Asuna all-wanting to know as he pressed on, "Is this true, Asuna? I mean, well… I had my doubts considering you like middle-aged guys…"

"IT'S NOT TRUE, LAZARUS!", Asuna persisted to deny her own feelings in this matter, despite the fact that she was still blushing even more.

"Uh-huh. Hit the nail right on the head, didn't it?"

"NO YOU DID NOT!", Asuna shouted as she ran up to Evangeline again, and smacked her a second time.

"You smacked me again!", Evangeline shouted, and then the two pounced at each other. This went on into a comical slap-n-scratch cat fight between the fifteen year old and the ten year old girls. The two were screaming and yelling at each other while trying to tear apart one another.

Negi and Laz gulped at this whole fight as Negi looked to Chachamaru and asked, "Um, is it alright to just stand here and do nothing?"

Chachamaru simply shrugged as she stated, "Actually, Asuna is the only one who's ever been able to engage in physical slapstick with the mistress."

"Personally, I think the Master could use a good squabble or two.", #48 stated out loud as he crossed his arms and nodded to this scene.

"Well, somebody better stop them before they end up killing each other with the slap sticking.", Laz stated as he walked on over to them. as soon as he got near the two, who were currently in a dust cloud of fighting, he reached into there, yelping slightly as he felt someone biting him out of nowhere, and pulled them out and held them away separately from each other by the collar.

The two were beaten up silly with their hair messed up, and still glaring daggers at one another. After taking a few calming breaths, Evangeline grunted at Negi as she sighed in defeat, but mostly from exhaustion from the Hay Fever and the little tussle with Asuna, "Oh, alright…come back on Saturday, and I'll consider taking you up as my disciple."

It was at that moment of good news, Negi smiled at that as he bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Evangeline. Thank you so much."

* * *

**Back on School Grounds**

**Mahora Library**

* * *

The library was as quiet and empty as it always was as things continued to go the way they would on a typical Sunday. The building was quite empty for the moment, all except two busy little bees at the shelves. Typical old Yue and Haruna, hard working as ever; well, actually Yue was doing most of the work, while Haruna was just blabbing on about the latest manga idea that she currently had.

"So here's the story pitch, Yue…", Haruna went on as she began her story plot, "The story's about a young shy high school student who works at the library. Ordinary life and all, when one day a stranger pops up in her life.", Yue stopped for a moment as she listened in to the story, with a raised intrigued eyebrow, "This stranger, happens to be a handsome teenage boy; intelligent, courageous, and extremely cute. The two don't know it yet, but they're extremely attracted to each other. Until a few strange events cause the two to get together; unknown adventures through unknown origins and civilizations that are completely oblivious to the world.", it was then that Haruna shot her arms out in an exaggerated pose as she shouted out hysterically and excitedly, "A LITTLE CLICHED MAYBE, BUT IT WOULD BE THE PINNACLE OF AN ADVENTURE/ROMANCE SERIES!"

Yue seemed less interested as she raised an uncertain eyebrow, "Okay, first, I think you're gonna need a little more work on the story. And second, the shy schoolgirl and stranger kind of sound a lot like Nodoka and Seiji."

"I know!", Haruna shouted out with a smile as she pointed out, "I mean, those two have such great potential to be manga characters of their own in their own series too! I just couldn't help but try to come up with a few details on it myself!", she was so immersed in telling her friend about this that she and Yue were completely ignoring a student walking by.

He was a lankly fellow, with his face covered in shadows and wearing a black uniform, with a swastika of Mahora Academy's logo with a green line on it. He was currently walking away with a few books under his arms… books that were entitled and knowledgeable in the long-lost forms of what was once known as Alchemy and a few books detailing on the advances of Nanotechnology.

As he exited the library, Negi, Asuna and even Laz came through the door, completely ignoring the student as he left. Asuna walked up front, guarding her blushing face as Negi was still smiling. Even Chamo was so elated about the news as he spoke up to the kids, "Aren't you kids excited about this whole thing?"

"I've gotta admit, I had doubts about it too. I mean what with Evangeline being a vampire and Negi's enemy and all.", Laz pointed out, but then smirked, "But I guess she's not really a bad person. A little scary though, but not as much as a bad person as I thought."

Negi nodded as he looked to the two, "I had my doubts too, but everything turned out alright.", and then he looked to Asuna as he smiled at her, "Asuna… thanks for coming along with us."

Asuna turned away, not really wanting to face Negi with a blushing face as she mumbled, "Don't mention it. besides, I couldn't just stand there and let her say all those things…", she grumbled slightly as she felt that her blushing wasn't going away at all at this point. She winced in frustration as she thought to herself, 'Not good… this is soooooo not good! My face is still red! What's happening to me? I mean, I figured that after that two-minute long kiss, I'd be in love with Negi, but still…', she groaned as they went in deeper to the library, with the boy's completely oblivious to her face as she continued to scream in her head, 'I guess after what happened in Kyoto, I guess anyone would fall for him like that. I know that Eva's right and all but… UGH! Why are my feelings getting this strong already? I mean….'

However, she was broken out of their thoughts as soon as they spotted Haruna and Yue. Haruna spotted the trio as she ran over to them… and then gave Laz a powerful kick to the head, smashing him to the ground as she shouted happily, "HEY, LAZ! YOU'RE LATE, YOU OVERGROWN BEHEMOTH!", she got off of Laz as she looked to Negi and Asuna as she cheerfully greeted them both, "Oh hey, guys. You're looking pretty good this morning."

However, Yue sensed an ulterior motive as she looked to Negi and Asuna, and asked, "Hey, guys. What brings you guys here on a slow Sunday?"

It was then that Laz got back up, and reached from his back, which had a parchment bag wrapped around it. It was then that they explained to them, but not in well enough detail otherwise revealing their secrets in being wizards and alchemists, that the maps belonged to Negi's father, but didn't have much to go with it. It was then that Yue accepted the offer of a challenge, despite the fact that she had another challenge, which she would reveal to them about.

Haruna was actually amazed by the maps as she stated, "Wow, Negi. Your dad had access to blueprints that no one in the Library Explorer's Club had access to at all.", she then grinned suspiciously as she stated out loud, "Makes me kind of wonder what your dad and Seiji's dad were up do…."

"Hold on!", Asuna stated as she asked, "What do you mean by Seiji's dad?"

It was Yue's turn to answer that as she stated, "Well, it's like this:…", then Yue pulled out a small brown book… the same book that the Elder had given Seiji on the day they left Kyoto, "Seiji sort of came to me and Haruna after the field trip. He asked me if I could translate some of the languages on the pages, considering that most of them are in an ancient form of Egyptian and Sanskrit."

Haruna nodded at that, "And considering that Yue's one of the book smart people here, aside from Nodoka, she agreed to the challenge."

But before anyone could ask about the book, someone came walking in at that time… or rather two individuals at that time. The first to walk into the group was the well-dressed chap that came in through the front door with an exhausted atmosphere about him. The first person was none other than the absent Seiji Crevantes Elric, dressed in his usual library attire with gloves on.

Yue, who still had her monotone poker face, slightly scowled Seiji as she pointed to him, "You're late, buster."

Seiji just shrugged, giving them all a tired smile, "Sorry, I had some official library business to take care of."

"Oh, reeeaaaallly?", Haruna interrogated, looking at Seiji with a suspicious eye, "You always seem to be on library business. Always out on it, always coming back half-exhausted or with bandages…", she then walked up, until she was face-to-face with Seiji as she gave him her evil smile and her interrogating eyes, "…What are you really doing when you're not here?"

Everyone paled at this, thinking that a huge gossip bug like Haruna was gonna find out about this secret sooner or later.

Seiji gulped at that, as he tried to come up with an answer for that, but couldn't seem to find any way to make an excuse. However, that interrupted as soon as something was thrown at Haruna's head, bonking her on the head and disorienting her comically. It was then that someone stated out loud as the third person joined their party, "Haruna! Stop picking on Seiji like that!"

It was then that everyone turned to see who it was. Walking out of the concession hallway and carrying a few strange drinks with her, was none other than Nodoka Myazaki. She was dressed in her school uniform, but something was different about her this time. Seiji was a little surprised by the change as well, but didn't mention it out loud as Laz beat him to it. Laz smiled, dazed at Nodoka's change in appearance as he stated, "Nodoka! You changed your hair again."

It only took Seiji a few seconds to realize it but then he smirked at the change, "Hey, you're right. You did change your hairstyle again."

It was true on that matter; Nodoka's hair did change. Although it was the same length and the same violet color, it was different. Now it was more bouncier, and now exposed both of her eyes, as when her hair was tied back to a ponytail and braids. Nodoka smiled at that brightly as she blushed at Seiji, "Thank you.", she then fiddled with her left bang as she stated, "I guess after the field trip… I decided on a change or two."

Then Seiji smirked, "It really looks great on you.", that got a response with a blush on Nodoka's face as the two just looked to each other. They didn't say anything or did anything at that point; all they did was smile and stare at each other, until Seiji realized what he was doing and turned away, clearing his throat, "Well, um… I'm uh, gonna get to work right now.", and then walked off towards the storage room.

Nodoka just stood there, looking back at Seiji's retreating form and smiled as she thought, 'He likes my hairstyle…', she then smiled as she blushed in thought, '…that makes me so happy to know.'

Seeing her friend like that, Yue let out a small smirk at that scene. She then spoke to the others, "I've gotta admit, I was a little surprised when Nodoka wanted to change her hairstyle to show her eyes. Plus, this is the first time these two have seen each other since we all got back from the field trip."

It was just then, Haruna popped up, smirking at this, "Aren't they the cutest thing ever? I mean the way that Seiji was acting around her. I think Nodoka might have a chance after all."

Negi smiled at that as he nodded, "Yes, I think Seiji might also have a chance at happiness as well."

"Yeah.", Laz sighed as he chuckled, "He really needs a girlfriend… badly."

However, Asuna remained quiet as she looked at Nodoka's happy smile. It was when she saw Seiji and Nodoka smiling together, she felt a twinge of painful longing, almost like she was envious of the two. It was then that she slightly blushed a little, thinking that she and… 'What the…?', Asuna screamed in her head, 'Why is my chest hurting this much just watching those two together? It's like I'm jealous of those two! Oh god, this can't be happening. If it is, then I'm that much…'

However, her and everyone else's train of thoughts were interrupted by someone else. It was then that Haruna turned towards everyone, with a spark in her eye and a scheming smile on her face as she announced, "A-HA!", she then shot a dramatic pose and pointed at everyone, including Nodoka, Yue, and Asuna as she stated, "I can smell it… even from way over here and being unconscious! That bittersweet stench of rotting candy almonds… THE LOVE REEK!"

Nodoka blushed at that as she stuttered in embarrassment, "Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Negi looked dumbfounded as he asked, "The Love Reek?"

"LOVE REEK?", Yue asked in shock, blushing up to her ears and going all bug-eyed, "How the hell'd you come up with that?"

Asuna shouted frantically as she waved her arms in a panic, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! I AM NOT 'REEKING'!"

Laz looked confused by that, as did Chamo, as he asked the little ermine, "Almonds?"

Chamo shrugged as he stated, "Either it's this Love Reek, Paru's talkin' about… or someone's got Gangrene."

* * *

**Later On**

**Outside**

* * *

After parting their separate ways from Laz, Asuna and Negi were heading back to the dorms. However, along the way, Asuna's mind was still troubled by the events that had happened today. This morning, Evangeline's house, then back at the library… the signs were getting clearly obvious that she was falling even more in love with Negi than before. She paled at this as her blush didn't dissipate, 'Not good… soooooooo not good…', she gulped at this as her heart continued to race, 'Even just looking at another couple, and thinking about me and Negi in their place, makes my; heart going now. There must be something wrong with…'

She then winced as the thought about it only made it worse in her. Her chest felt like it was being tightened up as she thought and slightly blushed some more, 'Back then, I didn't even like boys my own age. Compared to Takahata-sensei, they were immature, conceited, rude, and they only had _one thing_ on their mind all the time when it came to girls. I HATE TEENAGE BOYS!', but then she turned her attention to Negi, as her heart once again skipped a beat, and her blush reddened, 'But Negi… he and Seiji, well… I guess he's a little different… I mean, yeah, on the school field trip and against those Homunculi, he was pretty cool… daring… and…. And…', she then shook her head frantically while holding it as she screamed in her head, 'OH WHO AM I KIDDING? HE WAS A COMPLETE DREAMBOAT! LIKE ORLANDO BLOOM CROSSED BETWEEN VIGGO MORTISAN IN THAT MEDIEVEL MOVIE ABOUT THE MIDGETS WITH THAT RING!'

It was then that she stole a glance to Negi for a moment. But much to her dismay, he had caught her looking at him; this caused him to look confused as he asked her, "Something wrong, Asuna?"

It was then that she blushed even more until her face was beet red as she finally couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her head as she shook it continuously as she shouted out loud, startling both Negi and Chamo, "ARGH! THIS IS BAD! REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD! I'M TURNING INTO AYAKA HERE! I'M A LOVESICK MONKEY!"

Negi raised an eyebrow, but then noticed Asuna's face as she was blushing madly. He walked over to her and leaned in close to her face, catching her by surprise as he asked, "Asuna, your face… its beet red.", he then raised an eyebrow in confusion as he asked her, "Are you okay? You don't have the flu, do you?"

A little startled by his surprise entrance, Asuna gulped as she lied, "It's… um…. It's nothing, Negi! Really!" however, Negi wasn't going to take that chance at this point. He grabbed her hand lightly as he led her to sit somewhere near a bench as she persisted, "Really, Negi. I'm serious; it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Asuna.", Negi stated as he sat her down gently, "Now move your bangs for me please."

"M-My bangs?", Asuna gulped, but did as she was told. Then as she pulled her bangs back, Negi leaned in forward towards her; this caused her to go wide eye in fear as she asked, "Wait! Wha… what are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever, that's all.", Negi explained to her as he lightly touched his forehead to hers.

This action may have had Negi at ease, knowing that Asuna didn't even look sick, but it wasn't doing much good for Asuna at this point in time. Negi was so close to her as he touched her forehead; it caused her to blush even more so at this point, but also brought a shiver down her spine. At this point she started to stutter out softly, her lips quivering and her right eye letting out a small tear form feeling a little ecstasy at this accidental touchy-feely moment.

However, at this point, she was unable to bear this close proximity with the boy she had kissed on that night as she quivery stuttered, "N-no… I… Negi, I…"

Negi looked confused by Asuna as he pulled away for a moment. He saw that Asuna was quivering for some odd reason; he looked at her a little concerned by this as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Asuna…?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T DO IT…!", Asuna shouted out loud as she ran over to the nearest wall. There, she began to continuously bang her head onto the wall, comically cracking as she began to shout out, "I'M JUST DON'T THINK I CAN GO THROUGH WITH IT! I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH TWO GUYS IN MY LIFE! I'M JUST NOT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT LIKE AYAKA OR THE OTHER GIRLS!"

Negi and Chamo just looked at this scene, with their jaws slack jawed and their eyes bugging out, and were starting to wonder if Asuna had just lost her mind. Negi looked to Chamo and asked him, "Is, um, something wrong with her, Chamo?"

Chamo just shrugged as he replied, "Don't look at me, Negster. If you ask me, that girl's whole mind is more messed up than any good psychic could try and understand.", but then as he looked back to Asuna, he went bug eyed as he shouted out, "Negi!"

Negi turned to look where Asuna was, and saw that she was about to drop a rather large rock on her head. He paled as he ran over to her as she whined out, "It can't beee…….!"

Negi shouted out, "Asuna, no! DON'T DO IT!", and then crashed into her with the rock still overhead of them both…

BONK!

The two teens were both knocked unconscious on the ground. Negi was flat on his back, with Asuna on top of him, both of them with small bumps on their heads and their eyes swirling with dizziness from the knockout.

Chamo looked at the two as he sweatdropped at this scene, "Sheesh. This whole school is just goin' crazy on everyone here."

* * *

**Back at the Dorms**

* * *

After the two recovered from their little knockout spell, Asuna and Negi were heading back to their room. Negi and Chamo had gone first before Asuna, who was lugging behind still thinking about afterwards. She clutched her hand on her chest, looking down on her feet while still walking, but blushing up a storm. She felt her heart beating in her chest very quickly as she gulped at one thought, 'What am I gonna do? I know I'm in love with him this much, but I didn't realize it was this strong? And I know I… probably… don't have a chance with Takahata-sensei.', and then stopped as she was now next to Negi, who was fidgeting at the door's lock, 'But maybe….'

Negi stopped as he felt someone look at Asuna, who was now standing next to her and blushing. He raised an eyebrow as he finally asked, "Um, Asuna? Is something wrong? You've been acting a little strange lately."

Asuna sighed with much tension on her shoulder as she looked up to Negi. She then nervously twiddled her hands together as she looked to him, and finally spoke up, "N-Negi? There's… there's something I've been meaning to tell you… for a while now.", Negi raised an eyebrow, but let her continue as she stuttered out, "On the third day… when you were hurt… I found out something about myself.", she then gulped hard as she started to finish, "Negi, I… I want you know now that I…."

"Hey, kids! How ya doin'?"

The two teens turned around and saw none other than Maes Hughes, dressed in civilian clothing. The two then saw Laz and Seiji with them, with Fuko on Seiji's shoulder, but someone was being carried by Laz on his shoulders. It was a young girl, around the ages of eight, Caucasian, with sandy-orange blonde hair that went down her back in two pigtails like Asuna, and wore a pretty blue summer dress and black shoes.

Negi lit up as he saw the girl and smiled, "Elisia."

"Hey, Big Brother.", Elisia cheered out as she saw Negi and waved to him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you.", but then looked to Maes as he asked, "Um, but before anything else…", he pointed to his daughter, Elisia as he gushed out to Asuna, "I'd like you meet my wonderful daughter, Elisia. Isn't she a divine bundle of everlasting cuteness? She takes after her mother, but I think she's got my wonderful smile. What do ya think? Huh?"

"I… uh… think she's great.", Asuna gulped, trying not to get in this at all at the moment.

But then Maes returned to normal as he looked to Asuna and Negi and asked, "Oh, by the way. Not that I'm accusing anything but none of you happened to eat the chocolate I sent you guys, did you?"

Negi thought about it for a moment, but then snapped his fingers, "Oh! Is that where it came from?", Negi shook his head as he honestly stated, "No, not really."

Asuna was on the verge of freaking out, but then remembered that right before they left the apartment, she had taken one and eaten a piece. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Um, why's that important?"

Then Maes scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Seiji groaned with annoyance as he pointed to Maes, "Well Mr. Daughter complex here brought us along so he could introduce you gusy to his daughter. Along the way he happened to tell us that he was gonna mail you guys some chocolate he got at Kyoto." And then glared at Maes comically as he stated, "When he accidentally swapped it with a piece of evidence from a smuggling case."

"And what's the problem?", Asuna asked, not sure of what this makes.

Then Maes sheepishly explained, "Well, Seiji and Laz told me about the incident with the Love Potion on the first week. And basically the chocolates I sent you were a batch of illegal Love Potion Chocolate Bits."

Asuna raised an eyebrow as she asked, very surprised, "Love Potion Chocolates?"

Laz then answered, "Yeah, basically you feed the chocolates to the target, then whoever they see first, they fall in love with."

"They're black-market, so they're powerful stuff.", Maes explained as he adjusted his glasses, "Though the effects only last half a day." But then he stopped as he, Elisia, and the boys looked at Asuna slightly confused.

She was slightly twitching at the shoulder, and even at her eye as she had an angered smile on her face as she asked to be certain, "L-L-Love P-Potion…?"

Seiji chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, go figure. Bet that caused a lot of trouble for ya."

It was then that Asuna snarled as a vein popped on her head as she glared at the four guys, "I see. That explains everything…", and then suddenly, with blinding speed, she whipped out her Harisan Sword, and smacked them all across the face as she shouted, "WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU SAY SO?", as soon as the four recovered their blows, Asuna sighed with relief as she placed a hand to where her heart was, 'Oh, thank you…. Thank you! It was all just a love potion.', but then she slightly blushed a little as she still remembered, 'But still… I _am_ in love with Negi, so…'

It was then that when Negi finally opened the door, Negi asked Asuna, "Um Asuna… you didn't actually_ eat_ one, did you?"

Asuna nearly jumped back in surprise as she blushed a little, "Wh-Who, me? 'Course not! Ahahahahaha!", and then ran into the room.

However, the four guys, and Ermine, sweatdropped at this as they thought the same thing, 'She sooo ate one.'

However, Seiji walked right in first, passing a now relieved Asuna as he whispered to her, "You know… that chocolate really didn't have any affect on you, Asuna."

She looked to him slightly surprised as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well… I didn't want to tell you at first, considering Negi's guessing on this..", and then shrugged as he spilled the beans, "You basically have a Magic cancel ability… that you had before the Pactio."

That earned a surprised look on her face at this as she was about to ask, "Wait! Wha…?", but before she did, everyone else heard someone struggling into the next room.

They ran into the living room of the dorm room, and saw a strange sight indeed. On the floor, struggling to get away, was Setsuna, with Konoka, acting all lovey-dovey around her as she hugged Setsuna by the waist, nuzzling her head on Setsuna's back, lovingly saying, "I love you, Se-chan. Love you, love you, love you."

Setsuna struggled, "Negi-Sensei! Seiji-Sama! Laz-kun! Asuna! Lt. Col. Hughes! Somebody help me! What's going on here?"

Everyone just sweatdropped at this scene, with a sort of half-smile, and Elisia laughing at the scene in front of them. Chamo, being the only sensible one, aside from Fuko who sat next to the ermine, shook his head as he stated, "And here's another one."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

In a darkened room, someone was fast at work with an unknown research as they worked at a computer. Next to the control console, were human-sized testubes, filled with a light-green liquid that showed what was inside. Inside the tubes were naked human beings, teenagers, adults, all male and female, with different appearances.

The figure at the computer and chemical console, looked over to his left at an operating table. On it were the books of Alchemy and Nanotechnology that were checked out earlier at the library… and next to them was a fashionable black and purple mask shaped like a butterfly. Whatever this person was working on one thing was certain…. It was up to no good.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Three Way Action; Growth in Strength**

* * *

**Also on a later note, I'm thinking on adding in a few more Alchemists, friends or enemies, to the roster. However, it's only a few so while you're reviewing, I was wondering if some of you have any ideas or OCs you'd like me to try and put into the story? Or separate story arcs that I'll be making up soon. **

**Hope to hear your ideas really soon.**


	42. ThreeWay Action

**Negima Remix!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42: **Three Way Action; Growth in Strength**

**Mahora Academy**

**Morning**

* * *

As usual for Mahora Academy in the morning, it was a huge hustle and bustle. As usual, a stampede of all the students came rushing towards the school, including those of Class 3-A, and a certain fifteen-year-old boy teacher. But running with him this morning were the two Librarian Brothers with them as well. As they ran, Negi shouted out cheerfully and full of energy, "RIGHT! LET'S HAVE AT IT, THEN!" He cheerfully looked to Asuna and Konoka, who were running with him, along with Seiji and Laz running after them, "Midterms are coming up, girls. So good luck on your studies! Especially you, Asuna!"

Feeling singled out, Asuna half-smirked, twitching a little, and shouted, "Y-Yeah, I know, okay?"

Ignoring her friend's outburst, Konoka smiled to Negi as she chirped, "My, you're in a good mood today, Negi-kun."

It was while they were running, Laz pointed out to Seiji, "Hey, bro. Isn't the State Exam coming up soon?"

"Yeah, your point being?", Seiji stated as they ran with the others.

"My point being… is that Reina's going to be taking it.", Laz finished. Both brothers knew that Reina had been enlisted only temporarily into the State Military due to Mustang's persuasion. But like Seiji did, she and a band of recruits would have to take the examination in order to be fulltime State Alchemists. Then Laz pointed out, "You know, if she's gonna pass the written part…"

Seiji smirked as he finished, "Then she's gonna need a few study buddies." He knew then and there that the State Alchemist Exam was no walk in the park. So it would have to be pretty obvious that Reina would need all the help she could get for this. But then at that time, he turned towards Negi as he asked, "So how'd the talk with the bloodsucking Tick go?"

Negi knew what Seiji was talking about and told him, "She said she'd be testing me as well this Saturday. But what test is there to see if someone can be a disciple?"

Seiji shrugged as he and his brother were still running along side, "Ya got me. But knowing her, it's to see how long you'll either last from being drained of blood, or drained of…."

"Any way…!", Laz stated as he interrupted his brother, knowing full well where that sentence was going to end, looking to Negi, "No matter what, we know you'll pull through it."

Negi nodded to that as he clenched his fist with determination at that as well. Between his duties as a teacher and his own training to become stronger, it would be hard, but he was up to it. He nodded, "No matter what, if it means becoming a Magister Magi, and catching up to my father…"

However, they were all interrupted by shouting coming from down the plaza down from where they stopped. The gang stopped in their places as they walked on over to what it was that was all the commotion. There was a huge crowd of what appeared to be students of every Martial Arts Class or Club on the Mahora Academy Campus, ranging from high school to college level, and there were even some from other schools. And at this point, they were all surrounding one student in particular… Fei Ku.

She was just standing there in the middle, with one closed eye and smiling calmly at this whole thing. Negi was going all bug-eyed at this as his arms were flailing around crazily, "OH-OH NO! FEI KU'S BEING SURROUNDED BY BAD GUYS!"

Laz, who was doing pretty much the same thing, flailed his arms around as he goofily shouted, "AAAAH! WE'VE GOTTA HELP HER!"

But before the two could do anything, they were stopped by someone grabbing them gently on the shoulders. The two turned around and saw Kaede and the Narutaki Twins, which whom were swarming on Laz. Kaede smirked as she reassured them both, "Don't worry, you guys. This happens every day."

Just then, the swarm of warriors charged at Fei Ku, shouting out some battle cries of their own. But it appeared one-sided, as that Fei Ku was doing most of the battling, much to everyone's amazement, and winning at that as well. It was during the fight, Negi caught a glimpse at one of the moves that Fei had performed: an Elbow Strike similar to the silver-haired Homunculus, Vicious had used on him.

However, Negi wasn't the only one keeping an eye on this, as far away from the team, Nodoka had also caught a glimpse at Fei Ku's skills… and became determined about something.

Meanwhile, Seiji was taking particular interest in this little scene as the fight continued, with none of the opponents laying a scratch on Fei Ku. He then looked to Kaede as he asked, "So this goes on every day?", this earning a positive nod from Kaede as Seiji raised an eyebrow and smirked, "And no one's been able to land a blow on our Fei at all?"

Kaede nodded to that as she finished, "Pretty much. Ku's already won most of the school's Martial-Arts Tournaments, so… every day, they pretty much line up to challenge her. Even the punk gangs from Honzuman High School."

After the fight was over, what was a crowd of fighters was now a pile of unconscious losers. Some of them managed to groan out that Fei Ku was too much for them or too strong any way possible. Fei Ku, at this point, was in a striking Crane pose, smiling anxiously for another round, but saw that no one was left standing, so she shot out, "You weak! There no more ones what is strong?"

"Fei Ku!", someone shouted, getting her attention as she relaxed to see who was calling out her name, "Fei Ku!" it was a surprise to everyone, including the boys, as they saw that it was none other than Nodoka, who was running up to Fei. She stopped to catch her breath, as she was now standing in front of Fei as she smiled to her, "Fei Ku, that was amazing."

However, it was a short welcome, for at that moment, someone was right behind Nodoka. She saw the hardened look on Fei's face as she turned around… and froze in fright as she saw one of the Hanzuman High School punks. He was half-conscious as he balled his fist and thought Nodoka was Fei Ku as he shouted out incoherently, "It's not… IT'S NOT OVER YET, CAPTAIN FEI!"

Everyone paled at this, including the now present Yue and Haruna, in which Yue shouted, "NODOKA!"

Even Seiji shouted out in worry as he jumped off from where the others were and ran towards them as fast as he could, shouting, "NODOKA, WATCH OUT!"

However, he was beaten to it, as Fei Ku pulled Nodoka away, and shouted, "PAO EUAN!", and delivered a devastating knockout punch to the gut, causing the rampaging student of fall flat on his back on the ground, unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Fei Ku looked to a slightly startled Nodoka, as she smiled and asked her, "Nodoka is okay? I sorry."

Nodoka slightly startled as she looked to her, "I… I'm fine. Thank you."

It was then that Seiji had stopped a few feet away from them. Seeing that the scene didn't have any reason for him at all, he just shrugged as he half smirked, "So much for me being Mr. Save-the-Day."

Afterwards, everyone had gotten to their lockers, with Laz and Seiji heading for the Library to do their job. Negi and everyone else was heading into class. But not before Negi walked up to Fei Ku and complimented her, "Fei Ku. I saw your little battle outside. You were pretty strong out there."

"Thank you, Negi-Bozu.", Fei Ku smirked at that compliment, "But Kaede and Mana even more stronger. Specialties is Xing Yi Quan and Ba Gua Zhang. Also practicing Ba Ji Quan and Xing Yi Liu He Quan, but on as fan."

"Wow.", Negi replied, completely amazed by all this, "I can hardly believe you know so many different kinds of Chinese Martial Arts." It was then that when they reached the class, Negi thought, 'Hmmm…. '

* * *

**Class 3-A**

**Later On**

* * *

The class went on as it usually did that day in Negi's class, him teaching the students while Chamo relaxed on the table. Although there was a little less craziness than there usually would have been. Although most of the girls still tried to tease and flirt with Negi, none of that seemed to happen today, as Midterms were gearing up. Negi finished the lesson as the day was coming to a close.

He turned towards the students as he smirked to them, "Okay class, take good notes, because this'll show up on the test.", and then he stacked his papers and put them back in his knapsack, "Okay, then. That's it for today." The girls all cheered excitedly as they got up and got ready to leave, but not before Negi turned his attention to one student who got up, "Um, Fei Ku. If I might have a word with you?"

Fei Ku stopped as she sweatdropped and smiled in surprise as she pointed to herself to confirm what she heard, "Eh? Word is with me?"

"Yes…", but then Negi stopped as he thought about something for a moment. He crossed his arms and looked down in pondering about something. And then looked back to Fei as he replied, "Then again, perhaps not in front of everyone…", this got everyone suspicious as Negi continued, "Um, will you meet me by the giants steps of the World Tree Plaza, this afternoon? Please?"

Fei was still a little weirded out, but then shrugged with a dumbfounded smile, "Is okay."

"Thank you.", Negi bowed as he grabbed his bag and left the room, "Class dismissed."

As Negi left the room, all the students looked to that in much confusion at this was quite suspicious. A small wave of silence breezed in around the room, trying to process this in completely. Even amongst the students, Asuna, Konoka, and even Setsuna were trying to figure this whole thing out. It was then that all the students, minus Fei Fu and Asuna's group, and they were all ablaze with questions.

The first one, was a very furious and fuming Ayaka as she gritted her teeth together, "And what the heck was that, huh? What's Fei Ku done to get the special treatment from Negi-Sensei?", she then pointed out that the World Tree Plaza was the one place where everyone went to confess their feelings for each other.

Even Fuka shouted out as she jumped up and down, "Is that what Negi's gonna do?"

Then Haruna thought about it for a second, "I _did_ think, when Fei Ku saved Nodoka from some Thuggee boy this morning that he was smitten by the act…"

"He fell in love with her because of that?", Sakurako asked.

Makie shook her head, "NO WAY!"

Then Ayaka pondered about it, thinking out loud, "I mean, I and everyone else didn't think we never would have even thought we'd have to worry about her as a…", but then she and everyone stopped as they turned to look at Fei Fu, almost as if to study her. Their study came to an end as soon as they saw the dumbfounded look of confusion on her face as she looked to everyone.

It was then that Misa pointed out to everyone, "But Fei Ku's kinda…. **STUPID**… isn't she? I mean, there's no way."

Everyone nodded to that in agreement. Even Haruna pointed out, "True enough! Not only is she a martial-art's nut, but she's also the Yellow-Baka Ranger. It sure isn't because she's cute.", she then looked to Asuna as she asked, "Hey, doesn't this bug you at all, Asuna?"

"Eh?", Asuna looked surprised but shrugged, "What are you talking about? Why would I be bugged by all this?"

"Well, you are in love with Negi, aren't you?", Haruna shrugged at that.

That earned a huge blush from Asuna, and her shouting and flailing her arms around, "WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAA? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"YOU WHAT?", Ayaka shouted, as she ran over to Asuna stating that she dare not steal Negi's heart. This earned another brawl between the Class Rep, and the Evil Eye girl. Everyone forgot about Fei Ku and Negi as they now turned towards Asuna and Ayaka, making bets on who would win the fight, and Negi's heart, much to Asuna's denying the possibility.

'There they go again.', Yue groaned as she was drinking an Orange/Onion Juice drink. But then something caught her eye as she saw Nodoka walk up to Fei Ku.

Fei Ku noticed her as she raised an eyebrow after a long talk with her, "Meet you at World Tree steps?"

Nodoka nodded as she grabbed her book bag, "Yeah, there's… well, there's something I need to ask you about.", and with that, she ran out of there, heading to her job at the Library.

Fei Ku just looked at this with much confusion at this whole scene with a dumb grin on her face and a sweat drop going down, "Everyone want to talk with Ku today. Is very strange."

* * *

**Mahora Library**

* * *

The library was silent as it would have been with class still going on. It was during the time that Nodoka had arrived with a smile on her face to the other library students. However, where the insanity began was in the back of the Library, on top of one of the stairwell shelves. Seiji was currently putting away most of the books on the very top… which would have been okay if it wasn't so high up, making it a death wish for the guy. Laz was currently on the bottom, categorizing the books and putting away most of the other volumes.

On the top shelf, Seiji started to put the books in order, "Socrates… Soviet Unions Vol. 1, 2, and 3…"

"Excuse me… Seiji?"

Seiji stopped for a moment and looked down, as he and his brother saw a trio of familiar faces. He smirked at this as he hastingly put away the books on the shelves… and much to everyone's horror, jumped off of the ladder and fell downward. However, he grabbed onto one shelf after another as he swung his way down, and landed safely in front of the three… who were none other than Reina, Russell, and Fletcher.

Fletcher, who looked a little startled by that whole scene, retorted, "You know… that was pretty dangerous, albeit cool."

"Yeah, well I'm not one to keep you guys waiting.", Seiji stated, but then raised an eyebrow at the Tringham Brothers, as he asked, "So… what brings you guys here to Mahora?"

"Well, whatdaya think?", Russell stated as he pointed to himself with a smirk, "I'm taking the State Alchemy Test, and getting my certification as a State Alchemist."

A moment of silence fell upon them, until Laz landed right behind Seiji as his brother had a dumbfound look of surprise on his face at this. The moment lasted for only a few seconds, until Reina spoke up to him as she lightly touched his shoulder, "Seiji?"

"WHAT THE HELL?", Seiji finally shouted, causing Reina and Fletcher, even Laz to both sink back in surprise and fright. Seiji began to flail his arms around comically as he pointed to Russell, who looked equally confused, "SO YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO COPY ME, EVEN AFTER THAT WHOLE THING IN XENOTIME? IS THAT IT, CHOROPHYLL BOY?"

Now Russell was equally pissed off as he pointed to Seiji and shouted comically, "I DON'T NEED TO COPY YOU TO BECOME A STATE ALCHEMIST, BEANSPROUT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A BEANSPROUT THAT EVEYRONE STEPS ON SO EASILY, TREE HUGGER?"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU, YOU MOUSY LITTLE METAL RUNT!"

"ACORN HEAD!"

"AUTOMAIL OTAKU!"

"SEIJI ELRIC AND RUSSEL TRINGHAM!", someone boomed next to the two boys, causing everyone to turn their attentions to the new voice. Standing between the boys, was none other than Armstrong, with his shirt off, flexing his muscles, and his little purple diamonds sparkling as ever, as he boomed out, "How dare two friends speak to each other that way with such blatant disrespect to one another!? I, Armstrong, will remedy this fight with my genteel decor!"

The teens just stood there, looking at him strangely at this whole thing while he did his usual routine of flexing his muscles to them. It was after the long silence had ended, that Russell raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped at Seiji, asking, "He really doesn't get the joke, does he?"

"Nope, not one bit.", Seiji said as he shrugged, almost acting like he wasn't angry at all.

"Hey, Big Bros!", came out a familiar voice recognized by only those who had seen her before. Seiji, Laz, and everyone else turned around to see none other than Elisia Hughes, dressed in what appeared to be the Elementary School uniform of Mahora Academy. She cheerfully ran up to Seiji and Laz as she smiled at them, and then giggled as she twirled around once as she asked, "What do you guys think of my uniform?"

At seeing this, the only thing that came to mind of everyone was one thing, 'SHE'S REALLY CUTE!'

After snapping out of the 'Cute' effect was over, Laz finally guessed it out as he pointed out, "Oh hey, Elisia." He then knelt down and smiled fondly to her, "So… you're in Mahora Academy as well."

Elisia nodded, "Yep. So I guess I'll be seeing my big brothers more often than just on visits at your house."

After hearing that, Armstrong finally gushed out with tears spraying out of his eyes, "HOW TOUCHING! SUCH DEVOTION TO FRIENDS AND SIBLINGS SUCH AS THIS! IT IS TRULY AWE-INSPIRING!"

Everyone, aside from Elisia and Reina who just sweatdropped, just looked at Armstrong in bizarreness, as Reina chirped out, "Quite the emotional one, aren't you, Major?"

Just then, out of nowhere and much to everyone's surprise, Haruna popped out of nowhere, and fly-kicked Seiji straight in the back of his head, shouting, "HEY, LIBRARIAN! SPECIAL NEWS REPORT FROM MANGA ARTIST/GOSSIPER EXTRORDINAIRE PARU IS HERE TO GIVE YOU A SPECIAL REPORT!"

After the small shock from everyone, and Seiji from being knockout, Seiji finally became conscious again as he shot back up. He then turned towards Haruna, face going all red, and veins popping on his face, shouted at Haruna, "STOP DROP-KICKING ME, HARUNA! IT'S GETTING OLD HERE!"

Haruna casually pushed it aside as she smirked and winked at him, as she waved in defense as she stated, "Oh, come on, relax, Seiji. I just wanted to tell you that Nodoka's meeting with Negi at the World Tree Plaza."

A small moment of silence swept over the room at that moment. The first mark of action was all of a sudden, was Seiji running out of the library at top speed, with Laz following him shouting out, "Brother! Wait up! We don't even know what's going on!" And then after a moment of thought on it, the others, minus Elisia, followed after the brothers.

Elisia, just standing there in confusion, shrugged, "My brothers have gotten a lot stranger when they got older."

* * *

**After Class**

**World Tree Plaza**

* * *

It was just another casual day, up at the plaza to where most couples would profess their love to each other. It gave it an even more romantic effect when from behind far away, the World Tree shaded the area at this point. But at this point right now, Fei Ku, who was eating some meat buns, and dressed in a yellow and white Chinese casual but made for battle attire, was waiting for not only one person, but two persons who wanted to see her at this point.

However, she didn't go unnoticed, as hiding behind the bushes on the left side of the plaza, were a few girls from 3-A. The group consisted of Ayaka, Makie, the two members of the Library Club, and the Cheerleader Trio. As they looked at the scene, Misa nervously smiled at a twitching Ayaka, "So much for 'No way it could happen', huh?"

Sakurako chirped out with an oblivious smile, "Maybe it _could_… a little."

On the right side of the plaza, hiding behind the bushes as well, was Seiji and Laz. But with them, Armstrong, Reina, and the Tringham Brothers were all gathered to keep an eye on the scene… and mostly to ensure that Seiji didn't try to kill Negi at this point. Right now, Seiji was shaking with anger for some odd reason, and a dark purple aura was over him. This made everyone a little nervous at this point.

Reina looked to Laz, slightly concerned as she asked, "Um, Laz… do you think Nodoka might show up with Negi here?"

Laz looked to Seiji, and paled at seeing the demonic aura around him, and looked to Reina, slightly scared and worried, "For Negi's sake, I really hope not."

Fei Ku had finished the buns, as she licked her fingers in satisfaction. However, she raised her eyebrow in confusion as she asked herself, "Wonder what Negi-Bozu and Bookworm want talk me about?"

"Fei Ku-san…!"

"Fei Ku…!"

She turned slightly to both sides as she saw both Negi and Nodoka, both dressed in casual attire and running to her from both sides. As the two stopped, the two looked to each other in confusion, with Fei Ku in the middle, not caring about this strange turn of events at all at this point. The two looked at each other, much in surprise, as they both pointed to one another and asked in unison, "Negi-sensei/Nodoka? What are you doing here? What am I doing here; what about you?"

Sakurako smiled naively at this as she pointed out, "Awww, this is great! A romantic Love-Triangle! And look how cute all three of them are in casual clothing!"

Makie silently squealed at Negi, "Especially Negi. He looks so hot in regular clothing."

Ayaka just growled and shook in anger at Nodoka or Fei Ku as her eye twitched, "So not only is it Fei Ku… but now Myazaki. I thought her feelings were directed at Seiji…", but then she paled at her eyes widened with horror as she jumped to conclusions, "Unless… Unless she's **two-timing** Seiji and Negi!"

Yue, who heard that, sweatdropped and monotonely stated to Ayaka, "Highly unlikely. Nodoka's not the type to cheat on someone like that, despite the fact that this is the first time she's ever gone near a boy in her life. And that Seiji has been the _only_ boy she's ever gone near or shown interest in." But then she looked at the trio in confusion as she asked herself, "Still… what's Nodoka doing?"

Back with the Alchemy group, Russell looked at the obviousness of all this. He then asked out loud to everyone, "So are Negi and this Nodoka girl really going out?"

"Looks to be that way.", Armstrong answered, but then turned towards Seiji as he asked, "What do you think, young Elric?", but then raised an eyebrow in startlement, even everyone paled and shrunk back from Seiji at the sight they were seeing.

The dark aura around Seiji was growing immensely at this whole thing. Even the plants and grass under his feet began to wither, as Seiji smiled a demonic grin, and his eyes went black with red pupils as he snarled, clenching his left hand like he was flexing claws out of his fingertips. He then snarled in an inhuman and demonic voice as he looked to Negi, with murderous intent, "**How dare you, Negi. Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka, Makie, nor Setsuna weren't enough for you and **_**NOW**_** you're going after Nodoka?**", he then stood up as the others got further away from him as he balled up his fists and held them up to his face and glared at Negi, "**I'm gonna… I'm gonna flatten him LIKE A FLIPPIN' FLAPJACK!**"

Laz just paled as his eyes went wide as saucers with tears coming down them as he shook with fear, as he whined, "Brother… do you need an exorcist?"

Back on the Plaza, the three party members looked at one another, the first two knowing what they were doing there, and the one still trying to figure that out. It was then that after a moment of silence, Fei Ku finally asked, "Soooo… what you both want?"

The two didn't know about it until it was too late, but both Negi and Nodoka looked at Fei Ku. Unnoticed by anyone or each other, Negi's right fist and Nodoka's left fist balled up in unison. And then, not surprising Fei at all, the two charged right at her with both giving out a punch to Fei's face. However, at that moment, attempting to 'kill' Negi in anger, Seiji ran at Negi with his left fist all balled up as he shouted at Negi, "**NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**" However, he missed and ran past him as Fei Ku blocked both Negi and Nodoka's punch and twisted them both in a hug lock hold on the two, pulling them both out of the way of Seiji's attack. Seiji, on the other hand, went completely unnoticed as his fist slammed into the wall behind the three… and much to everyone's dismay as well as Seiji's, it was embedded in there as he struggled to get free.

However, ignoring Seiji, Ayaka's group was more focused on the scene at hand. Misa looked at the three and was slightly surprised by this as she pointed out, "Whoa, they're hugging? But who's hugging who? I can't tell!"

"Neither can I.", Makie stated, but then asked aloud, "But wait, does this mean Negi's going for a threesome now?"

It was then that Sakurako pointed out, "Come to think of it, on the Kyoto Field Trip. There was that rumor that Nodoka and Fei Ku were gone on the Third Day. Maybe it was then that….?"

Meanwhile while Seiji struggled to free himself, he overhead what was going on with Fei Ku and the two. Fei Ku smirked as she held the two in her submission hold as she stated to the two, "You no think is bad, you two? Throwing sucker punch at student/friend?"

Negi chuckled at this, but then cleared his throat as he started to explain, "Well, Fei Ku… the thing is that… well, um…"

"Well, you see…", Nodoka began, feeling a little nervous about what she was about to ask for, "It's just that… well, I was hoping…. That you would…?"

Ayaka's group began to squeal in anticipation at this, 'OOOOOOOOHHH! THE TWO ARE ABOUT TO CONFESS!'

Even the Alchemist group began to sweat drop over the unbearable tension that was ensuing upon this little drama as they all thought, 'IS THIS IT? ARE THEY ABOUT TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS?'

"Hey, Negi!", called out Asuna. Fei Ku broke the hold on the two as Nodoka and Negi looked behind them and saw Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna waiting for him down the stairway. She then smirked as she stated, "So that's where you were.", she then pointed to Setsuna as she explained, "Setsuna here says she's never gone bowling or tried karaoke, so we thought we'd take her. Wanna come with?"

Negi lit up as he nodded, "Oh, yes. I'll go."

"That's sounds great. I'll go too." Nodoka stated.

"Oh, I go! I go!", Fei Ku jumped at the chance.

"I'LL GO TOO!", Seiji finally shouted, pulling himself loose. He then ran over to the trio, mostly standing next to a blushing Nodoka, but making sure that Negi kept his distance, as he fibbed, "I mean, I've got nothing better to do, and the library is just going slow today. I'm completely free today, so it wouldn't make any problems if we play teams. Boys against girls, so to speak."

Back at Ayaka's group, most of the girls were groaning at this, seeing the moment was ruined. However, for Ayaka, this was a moment of opportunity to once again regain the affectionate attention of Negi-sensei. She then jumped out of the bushes, mumbling to herself, "Great. Now I've gotta see this through the end.", but then she spoke cheerfully out loud, with her flower background, and acting all-too non suspicious to Negi or the others, "Negi-sensei! Imagine meeting you here! Why, I'd love to come bowling with you!"

"WHAT A SPLENDID IDEA!", Armstrong roared happily, dragging Laz, Reina, and the others along with him as he boasted, "Lazarus and Seiji's friends have nothing to do as well! We should all go to the bowling arena!"

however, in the bushes, Haruna sweat dropped at this whole scene, "Subtle, Ayaka and her uncle… are not."

* * *

**Mahora Bowling Alley**

* * *

At the Bowling Alley, Tori's Bowling Alley, everyone was gathered around inside playing a few game matches to get things going. It was decisive match between the Boys and Girls, considering that Konoka, being the oblivious one of Seiji's rage risings, had suggested it was a good idea. However, it seemed that Makie, at the last second, had invited half the class there, and so in order to even the numbers out, Armstrong decided to invite a few other members of their own. That being the Four Stooges of the Eastern Division of HQ: Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery.

"Why exactly are we here at the bowlin' alley?", Breda asked, raising an eyebrow at Falman.

"I heard it was a mission of great importance at this point.", Falman stated, but then became slightly confused by something else as he looked toward Fuery and Armstrong, "Um, exactly… what is the mission?" it was then that he noticed a pretty freaked out Fuery as he pointed at Seiji… who still looked like he needed an exorcist as he glared daggers at an unsuspecting Negi. Falman gulped at this as he paled at Full-Metal's frightening demeanor, "I see."

Meanwhile, Fei Ku was bowling like crazy and scoring nonstop. At this point, she had made seven strikes in a row. At this point, Negi clapped in congratulations to her as he smiled to her, "That was excellent, Fei Ku. Great!"

Fei Ku just smirked as she winked and gave Negi a thumbs up, "Nyoh Hohoho! You just leave to me!" But then she stopped for a moment as she felt a strange presence behind her and looked behind her, only to see a glaring Ayaka, a slightly confused Asuna, and annoyed Makie. She even felt a strong fighting presence near the Boy's team (coming from Seiji). However, she just shrugged it off as she chuckled to herself, "Is imagination, or is now feeling Strong Chi somewhere… ? Maybe strong people nearby."

Asuna, who had been brought up to speed on the situation thanks to Ayaka, looked at Negi in worry. But then looked at Fei Ku with much confusion at this point; it couldn't be possible that Negi had an interest in Fei Ku… like everyone said, she was too dumb. She slightly shook in worry, much to her own denial at this as she thought, 'I don't get it... how can Negi have feelings for Fei? What am I gonna do if it's _true_… ?'

Makie was in a dilemma as well as she thought about it hard, 'I don't want to make a big deal about all this… but I really do have a crush on Negi… a _huge_ crush.' She then looked at Asuna and Ayaka, 'I mean I know he's our teacher… but I don't want either one of the three girls to win and _take him away_ from me, either!'

It was then that Ayaka couldn't take it anymore, as she stood up, and finally shouted, "I CAN'T DO IT! I'M SORRY! EVEN IF THAT IS HOW Negi-SENSEI FEELS, I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!" She then shouted out loud for everyone to hear it, even Makie and Asuna, "Even if the heavens at themselves opened up and make it a decree, I, Ayaka Yukihiro of the Armstrong Family, could not let it go on!", she then sharply turned towards Fei Ku as she pitched a glove at her, which she caught it, as Ayaka declared, "Consider this a challenge, Fei Ku!"

Everyone was a little confused by this, but Fei Ku just shrugged, "If challenge, then I accept… always!"

It was then that Ayaka turned sharply to Asuna and Makie as she declared insanely, "You two getting this? Whoever loses, gives up on Negi-sensei… FOREVER!"

Makie shouted, "President, wait… don't… !"

"There's nothing going on between us!", Asuna shouted, flailing her arms around.

After the rules were done, the Boys Team and the Girls Team were all set up. The first bowling round was about to begin, however, Negi and Seiji, who had forgotten his death glare to his friend, were also participating in this. Everyone cheered on the first round to go, with high energy backing them up… but not much on Havoc and the others, who didn't know what was going on.

Havoc groaned at this, "Will someone please tell me what's gong on here?" After hearing that, Laz explained everything to Havoc and the others, and then Havoc became suddenly hysterical as he shouted, "WHAAAAAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE THOUSAND MASTER'S SON'S CHEATING ON FULL-METAL'S GIRLFRIEND INTEREST?", he then shot his fist into the air, as a Heart background appeared behind him, "As the only one of Mustang's men who as lucked out of Love… I, Lieutenant Havoc, shall do whatever I can to ensure that you brother, will win her heart!"

The Alchemist kids looked at this scene with much nervousness, as Russell sweatdropped, "Is everyone in the State Military as crazy as Mustang's men?"

Fei shrugged as she and Armstrong stood side-by-side, readying the first bowling duel, "I no know what going on, but is you sure? Just to know… I good at everything but study!"

Armstrong chuckled by this as he held his bowling with only one hand as he cheerfully boasted, "Don't be so confident just yet. You're about to witness the Bowling technique that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!", and then Armstrong strode forward on his tiptoes, and stopped at the line, giving a mighty swing to the pins as they made contact, obliterating them… much to everyone's awe and shock.

Fei Ku launched her bowling ball, as did everyone else's. The battle of the Three-Way love was on to this moment.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

* * *

The battle of the Bowling Balls was immense, but finally ended at the Twentieth strike. And now… the score board was all that showed now:

Boys Team:

Seiji Elric: 440

Lazarus Elric: 450

Russell Tringham: 370

A.L. Armstrong: 600

Girls Team:

Ayaka Yukihiro: 469

Makie Sasaki: 229

Nodoka Miyazaki: 17

Asuna Kagurazaka: 456

Fei Ku: 900

Fei Ku had won the game; the battle of 'Negi's heart' had been decided. She hopped up and down as she cheered happily, "IS MY WIN………………!"

Armstrong bowed his head in awe and respect to Fei who stopped and faced him as he smiled to her, "Nicely done, Lady Fu! Truly your strength is of great and artistic measures!"

Fei Ku, seemed a little confused by all that as she raised an eyebrow, but bowed respectfully, "Um… thank you. You good too."

Makie, who's head was down in shame, sadly smiled as she walked towards an unsuspecting Negi as she thought, 'Still, a loss is a loss… I gotta make good.'

Negi saw Makie as he cheered her on, "That was great! Good score, Makie!", but then was slightly surprised as she grabbed his hands and held them close to her as eh looked confused and asked, "Eh?"

Makie looked at him seriously at first as she started out, "Negi…", and then smiled tearfully as she stated, "I'll be pulling for your romance, Negi. From the sidelines. Good luck!"

Negi, slightly confused, half-smirked, "Um… okay."

Back with Nodoka, she was slightly confused on what was going on. All she wanted to do was ask Fei Ku on something important, yet everything was going all crazy on this now. She even looked at Seiji, who seemed miffed off for some odd reason… not that he wasn't all the time. But still, something seemed amiss at this point, but she was knocked out of it as Haruna and Yue walked up to her.

Yue, who got to her first, asked, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Nodoka nervously began to state, "But, Yue… all I'm trying to do is…"

"And it had to be a bowling match, Huh? How dumb are you?", Haruna stated as she stormed towards her and stopped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, "You okay with just double-timing Seiji with Negi?"

Nodoka looked shocked by that as she tried to talk sense into them, "But that's not it! I'm not seeing Negi at all!"

"Then tell that to Seiji! He's glaring Death Daggers at his best friend because he thinks Negi's puttin' the moves on you!", Haruna pointed out.

This caused Nodoka to become confused as she looked at this with surprise and shock, "What? But I would never…!"

"Sounds like a case of misinformation.", Yue concluded.

At this point, Haruna shook Nodoka fiercely as she stated and demanded/advised, "Are you giving up on me? Whether or not it was mis-information, Love is still a battlefield! You've gotta win Seiji back from his own confused rage and intent to kill! You confessed your feelings to him ages ago, meaning you and he are now ahead of everyone here, not Negi or Asuna!"

"You shut up!", Asuna shouted from the distance.

Haruna ignored it as she stated to Nodoka, "Look, find a way to get him alone, push him down, kiss him, take him… hell, do IT for all I care. Just make him love you back!"

With Havoc, the same thing was going on as he grasped Seiji by the shoulders and shook him fiercely as he advised, "Look, find a way to get her alone! Push her down, hold her, kiss her, please her, take her… oh hell, probably do IT for all I care! Just… Make… Her… Love… You… Back!"

"P-Push him? M-Make him?", Nodoka asked as she blushed furiously.

"Do…IT?", Seiji asked with his face burning red hot.

"I don't know if I can!", Nodoka/Seiji both said, not knowing about this.

"JUST DO IT!", both Haruna and Havoc shouted out as they pushed the two away.

Because they didn't notice it yet, but the two Librarian lovebirds were both walking near the restrooms. As they reached the door, Nodoka clenched her fists as she looked determined, "She's right. I at least need to try…! Wait a minute! That's not what I need to do right now!"

'Crap, this was not what I had in mind at this point!', Seiji thought to himself as he reached the restroom door. But just before he did, someone lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to turn around in surprise. His troubles had just begun as he saw none other than Nodoka, standing right in front of him, only a few inches away. He was a little surprised as he spoke to her nervously, unable to think of anything else to say or do at this time, "Nodoka! Oh, hey. Um… look there's um…"

Even Nodoka started to sound as nervous as she stated, "Um… I, um… well, Seiji… you see, I…"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

Haruna and Havoc's group stood side-by-side, awaiting the two Librarians to get back soon. The two had been back at the bathroom, and hade been gone long for more than thirty minutes say the most. Everyone was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to mention out IT to be such a good idea. Haruna pulled out her cell phone to check the time and saw that thirty minutes had passed completely; she sweatdropped at this as she stated, "Not in a hurry, are they."

It was then that Yue spotted them as she pointed out, "There!"

It was then that they saw that Nodoka and Seiji were walking back, with the two smiling, talking, and laughing with one another. It was actually a relief to see that Seiji's angered rage had dissipated… but the question was for how long at this point. And Nodoka seemed even more cheerful than ever, just being near Seiji at this point. Haruna was completely surprised at this as she smirked, "What the heck're they… ? Look at those two!" It was then that Seiji and Nodoka went to their separate groups, but Nodoka past Haruna before she could tell them anything.

Havoc, Laz, and the group looked to Seiji with much anticipation on the details of Seiji's adult actions. Havoc, wanting all the juicy details, interrogated, "Full-Metal! How'd it go? What'd you do? Kiss her? Grope her? Finally _made_ her into a _real_ woman?"

"Well, Seiji… what happened?", Russell asked, equally curious, but not as much as everyone else, as Seiji answered.

"Well… we talked… about anything and everything.", Seiji smirked as he saw Havoc and the men face vault over as he continued, "After the chat, Nodoka said that she didn't have any interest in dating Negi at all. However, when we finished the conversation, she said if she died this year, she would die happy.", he smirked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I jumped the gun on this one completely."

Laz smirked by that as he stated, "I'm glad for you, Brother. Gotta admit though… thirty minutes of conversation with a girl. That's a new record for you."

However, Haruna ran up to Seiji as she comically slapped him, as she and Havoce both started shouting in unison, "WHO TOLD EITHER OF YOU TO TALK?"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?", Seiji retorted after recovering from the slap.

However, Yue spoke up to end the pointless banter, as she pointed, "Can everyone stop the pointless comedy for later?", and pointed to a certain trio, "Negi-sensei, Nodoka, and Fei Ku are at it again."

"THEY WHAT?", everyone shouted in unison as they ran over, but keeping their distance. They made sure to listen to good detail on this; even Ayaka and Asuna paid close attention to this whole thing as everyone listened in.

Fei Ku looked confused at the two as she asked them out, "We didn't get to finish our talk earlier…"

"Well, there's something I'd like to ask you, Fei Ku", Negi asked politely as he could.

"And… me as well, considering it's a huge favor to ask of you.", Nodoka chimed in.

everyone was going through the unbearable at this point as everyone, minus Seiji and Yue, who listened in as they all shouted in their heads, 'HERE IT COMES…..!'

And then the two finally asked out loud in unison, "Will you… will you teach me Chinese Martial Arts?"

Everyone looked at this in complete confusion, not sure of what to make of this. Even Fei Ku seemed confused by this, but he explained to her that back in Kyoto, during the fight, there was one opponent that he fought against had used moves similar to her. he knew that he would probably have to face him and his friends again, and needed to be strong in combat… something that he wasn't too good at.

Fei Ku then turned to Nodoka as she asked, "And why you learn, Bookworm?"

Nodoka felt a little ashamed about what she was about to say, but gathered enough courage as she explained, "Well, back in Kyoto… during the battle… I was able to use my Kakugane Artifact, or at least as much as I know. But in the end… I had to know the enemies' names… ", and then lowered her head in shame, "But that didn't even work, considering I didn't know them until it was too late…", and then she began to shiver in shame as she stated, with her voice quivering, "… that, and when one of the enemies had me at their mercy… I… I was helpless." She then shot up, looking at Fei Ku with hardened determination, "That's why… that's why I want to know your Martial Arts, Fei, in order to not be a burden to Negi, Seiji, or anyone else out there. To hold my own in a fight against the Homunculi."

"Nodoka…", Seiji silently whispered, completely amazed by Nodoka's courage.

Fei Ku asked Negi and Nodoka to be sure, "So…. You both want to be stronger, then." The two nodded positive in this serious moment… and then Fei Ku padded them on the shoulders, cheering them both on this, "HOO HOO HOO! THEN IS OKAY! Stronger ones is better! Maybe you two make good husband and wife for Asuna and Seiji!", that earned the two to blush at that considerably, even as Fei Ku laughed, "Hoo Hoo Hoo! I make joke, is all! Eh?" but then she turned around and paled as she saw Ayaka, Haruna, and even Makie glaring at her with daggers.

After that, they started to chase after her, screaming out bloody murder at the moment. Asuna, who had watched the whole thing, chuckled, "Yeah, I knew it'd be something like this.", but then strangely, she sighed in relief, 'Glad that's been solved… wha? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? UGH!'

It was then, while Negi and Nodoka chuckled by this, Seiji walked up next to them, along with Laz. When Nodoka saw this, she looked at him confused as she asked, "Seiji?"

"If getting stronger's what you want…", Seiji started as he smirked at her as he winked, "… then Laz and I'll be both your sparring partners in the training."

Nodoka lit up to that as she asked, "Really, Seiji? You mean it?"

Laz nodded to that, as he smirked and pointed out, "Although… aside from me, no one's been able to topple my big brother. And trust me, just 'cause he's starting to get a crush on ya, doesn't mean he's gonna go easy on you."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, Laz!", Seiji started to go ballistic as he flailed his arms around, "SHE'S MY GOOD FRIEND! I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR HER, THAT'S IT!" at this point, everyone just chuckled at this awkward scene, including Nodoka, whom like Negi, who receive training in order to be strengthened not only for themselves, but for those they wished to protect in future battles.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Makie and the Disciple Test; The Alchemy Exam and the New Homunculus**

* * *

**Also, as an Added Bonus, I'm giving out a small profile on some of my OCs.**

**Name:** Seiji 'Crevantes' Elric

**State Alchemist Name:** The Full-Metal Alchemist (the new one)

**Height:** 5' 07"

**Weight:** 196 lbs.

**Hair:** Sandy Blonde

**Eye: **Green

**Family**: Edward Elric (Father- location unknown); Noah Elric (Mother-deceased); Hoenheim (Grandfather - unknown); Izumi 'Crevantes' Curtis (step-mom); Rose 'Crevantes' Curtis (step-sister); Lazarus 'Crevantes' Elric (Alchemically created Soul Clone - Brother)

**Personality:** Like his Grandfather and his Father before him, Seiji Elric is an alchemical prodigy. He is the youngest State Alchemist to be selected by the European State Military, having achieved the rank of Major at age Fifteen. His father's disappearance when Edward was young, the death of his mother at the Descrution of Negi's village, and a failed transmutation of Izumi's dead baby son, play a key role in his story.

Seiji's secret motivation stems from a love for his Alchemic created brother, Lazarus Elric, for whom he is desperately seeking a way to find a way to make him into a complete human after he was only able to create a human soul sprouted from his own. But his biggest motivation, to which both brothers have pledged together, is to find a way to restore the organs that their adopted mother, Izumi, had lost due to her Human Transmutation, before her strength finally gives in, and will eventually die.

Due to this, he is also generally perceived to be very independent; he feels that he's the only one who can solve a problem. He is reluctant to accept help unless he feels it is absolutely necessary. Often, he feels a heavy guilt that the problem is his fault to begin with, and thus his responsibility to solve. This gives him a selfless inclination.

However, in due time after the Kyoto incident, and another incident involving a 'Butterfly Fairy', he begins to learn to work in a team… being given the uneasy task of Team Leader of the State Alchemist SWAT Team, the Steel Wings. That, and he is convinced by his friend-crush-'whatever she is to him', Nodoka Myazaki, as she strived to not only become Seiji's Alchemic Pactio Partner, but to become a striving Alchemist herself.

His automail arm and right (0) are made by his step-sister, Rose 'Crevantes' Curtis.

Seiji is normal size for his age, but is often called small due to his brother's height. But despite this, he is compactly muscular… which causes the girls to nearly melt at sight. Because everyone calls him small due to his brother's height, he is very sensitive about this, and will humorously overreact to any comment about it. He makes a habit of breaking out into rants and frenzied outbursts. Despite all of the obstacles that Seiji tackles in the story, he still displays a childish personality when it comes to things he despises, such as needles and snakes.

On a latter note, unlike his father, which he learns from his Father's/Grandfathers Diary, he actually likes milk.

He is extremely idealistic--often to a fault--and strongly believes in both Religion, due to his trauma of seeing the Gate of Alchemy/Truth as a somewhat embodiment of Hell itself, as well as his belief as an Alchemist in the principle Equivalent Exchange, using both as a balanced philosophy.

Despite his occasional bouts of immature rage attacks, he is a selfless, strong, independent young adult that gains a reputation as a "hero of the people" in the State Military.

However, there is one thing he has mastered... opening his heart to his friends and loved ones. But despite this, he and Negi have grown to become good friends, supporting one another in their goals: Negi's in finding his father, and Seiji's in finding the Philosopher's Stone to restore Izumi's body back to normal before it's too late. As for his feelings for Nodoka, they were still undecided, seeing that he has never been in love before in his life.

**Alchemic Powers/Skills:** Seiji 'Crevantes' Elric possesses the Alchemic ability to use alchemy without the use of a Transmutation Circle at all.

Seiji, like his father, has the special ability to create alchemical currents in his body simply by connecting his hands. This is a direct result of seeing the Gate of Alchemy/Truth, the source of all alchemical knowledge, while attempting human transmutation. His body creates a transmutation circle when he puts his hands together, and he himself is the required rune. With this, he can perform alchemy without the use of the Transmutation Circles that regular Alchemists require.

This ability greatly increases his speed and alchemical potency; like all Alchemists, he can use the Alchemic energy to greatly enhance his physical abilities, like Negi does with his magic. He most often uses this power in battle, either in order to change the shape of his Automail Arm into a blade or to make weapons, barriers, or constructs from the areas around him. He is also adept at changing substances from one thing to another, such as changing water into ethanol, etc. As the story progresses, these skills reach a point where he is able to transmute the elements of an enemy's body to injure them.

Even without alchemical ability, Seiji is a formidable fighter. He has extraordinary speed and strength--particularly for someone of his age--and is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat in both Chinese Mantis Styles: Shaolin and Hun-Gar. Seiji often fights using his Automail Blade, but is perfectly capable of handling enemies without it, having trained under the skilled former State Alchemist/Martial Artist, and Seiji, Rose, and Laz's stepmom, Izumi 'Crevantes' Curtis. Seiji often spars with his brother, Lazarus, to keep his martial arts skills sharp.

On a latter note, Seiji has also begun to train and master his Kakugane, the Sunlight Fist, the Five Mode Alchemic Arms Weapon. So far, he has only mastered two forms, the other three are still being mastered.

**Kakugane (Alchemic Arms):** Sunlight Fist

The Color of this Kakugane weapon is Silver, Red, and Black.

This Kakugane possesses five forms: Sunlight Fist Sword, Sunlight Fist Barrage Blaster, Sunlight Fist Wing, Sunlight Fist Ram, Sunlight Fist…?

Once invoked, it takes the form of a metallic and very detailed gauntlet on his right arm, which alchemic power enables the gauntlet to generate an energy force when it resonates with Seiji's willpower as well as abosrbing enough Solar Energy, making a very powerful weapon. The energy can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, for instance, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. However, it can also be used to create powerful energy kenetic blasts, shields, as well as solid constructs, like a Buster Sword.

This ability is the origin of its name as the light it radiates shines like the rays of the sun, hence "Sunlight Hand/Fist."

The idea for this Kakugane came from Kazuki Muto's Sunlight Heart

**Idea on Creation:** Seiji Elric was the creation combination of Edward Elric and Fei Ku. Also the name Seiji came from the creator of the anime of FMA. Also, the styles of combat that Seiji learned were both from Avatar, Earth and Fire Bending, both actually being real forms of martial arts.


	43. Makie and the Disciple Test

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: ****Makie and the Disciple Test; Alchemy Exam and the New Homunculi**

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

_The crowd roared with much delight at this well-designed performance. The stadium was lit up from the ceiling as the roar of the crowd brought out the amazing performance of the one on the stage floor. Dressed in a pink and white gymnastics uniform and wearing sole less slippers, while using a ribbon in her performance, was none other than Makie Sasaki as she was performing on the halfway round. And then finally, after a few ballerina-like gymnastic moves with the ribbon, she ended it with a graceful stylized pose, kneeling on the ground with an elegance befitting of a Swan or Albatross._

_After the music had ended, Makie got back up, and the judges making their decision, it was time to announce the winner. The announcer then broadcasted to everyone sitting in the stadium, "AND SHE'S DONE IT! THE PINK ALBATROSS OF MAHORA ACADEMY HAS DONE IT! MAKIE SASAKI WINS THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!"_

_After hearing that, and couldn't believe it at first, Makie smiled and blushed with joy at this, "Really! I have?"_

_Her friends cheered her on at the stadium, congratulating her, "Congrats, Makie! You did it!"_

_Makie smiled at this as she waved to them, cheering on, "Thanks, everyone! I did do it, didn't I?" But then she looked surprised as she saw Negi, along with his friends as he waved to her, and in his arms, a bouquet of roses cradled in his other arm. Makie blushed furiously as she waved over to Negi as she called out to him, "Negi! Did you see? I did it? I won the National Champion! I really did it!"_

* * *

"…e! Makie…."

"I di' it… I…", Makie mumbled to herself; saying the same thing over in her sleep. Makie was snoozing soundly on her desk, sleeping halfway through class.

That is, until a familiar voice spoke up, waking her up, "Makie!", she jolted right up as she came face-to-face with Negi as he smirked at her.

Startled by this, Makie cleared her throat as she was fully awake by this, "DWAH? Negi? What're you… ?"

It was then that she remembered that she had fallen asleep and dreamt the whole thing. Now fully awake, she saw Negi with everyone smirking back at her, almost trying to hold back from laughing at her. Negi chuckled a little at seeing Makie's goofy embarrassed face, as he pointed out to her in good humor, "Good to hear you've won the championships. Now if only you'll work on you English half as much as…"

Makie blushed profusely as ever, ever so embarrassed by what had happened. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down at her desk, as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Negi. I-I had early morning practice… I didn't get much or even enough…"

"Ah, I see then.", Negi said as he understood the situation, "You really do love Rhythmic Gymnastics, don't you, Makie?"

Makie blushed at that, slightly embarrassed by that even further, but smiled as she bashfully answered, "Well, um… yeah."

* * *

**After Class**

* * *

Makie ran straight on over to the PE and Gymnastics building in order to go meet with her instructor. However, as she was running cheerfully to get there, her buddy Ako popped up from behind, calling her out, "Makie!"

Makie stopped for a moment as she let Ako catch up to her, and smirked, "Hey, Ako. You just caught me going to Coach Ninomiya."

Ako smirked at that as she pointed out, "Negi-sensei was right, you really do love Gymnastics." This caused sight of her to see that Makie was blushing when she mentioned Negi's name. It was no secret from her friend that she knew that aside from sports and Rhythmic Gymnastics, to which she was a master on, she really liked Negi-sensei. In fact, she remembered that Makie had liked Rhythmic Gymnastics ever since she was five. She knew that her friend was pretty confident in it as well. However, before she could apologize for embarrassing her, she saw that Makie was running away. "Hey, wait up!", Ako shouted as she chased after her.

"You have to catch me first!", Makie cheered on. However, before she could speed up, she automatically bumped into someone as she slightly became a little disoriented. She then righted herself up again… only to pale as she saw the same gang of Hanzuman High School dorks glaring at her. She, as well as Ako who caught up, paled as they saw the lecherous smiles on their faces.

However, the girls were not alone as the gang had pushed into them another girl. From the looks of things, she wore the Mahora School girl uniform, fair skin, fiery red hair that went down and stopped at her mid-back. Her figure was slim and slender figure; though her chest almost rivaled Haruna's albeit a few centimeters. She was really pretty from the looks of it, and had the most exquisite green eyes anyone ever saw.

The three girls paled even more as the leader cackled wickedly, "Well seeing as how we found three beauties instead of Captain Ku, boys…. LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" The boys ran towards the girls with lecherous smirks on their faces. Makie and Ako screamed out in fear, unaware that the third girl looked at the boys with a sneer as she lowered her right hand, and then slowly… a small ball of fire began to form.

SMACK! THWACK! SKE-DOOOSH!

Much to the trio's surprise, all the thugs fell flat on the floor, completely knocked out and fell flat to the ground, all goofily beaten and bruised. And out of the Hanzuman fallen group, Seiji stood there, all dressed in his librarian uniform, with Fuko on his shoulder and holding a book bag in his hand. However, the redhead stopped in her tracks as she looked at the boy… red cheeks flashing and her eyes all starry as she looked at him longingly.

It was then that Seiji stepped up to them as Makie smiled at him, "Seiji! Seiji, you saved us!"

All Seiji did was just shrug at this as he simply stated, "Pretty much. I mean, it was pretty obvious that they were up to no good.", and then shoved the book bag back to the redhead, who gave him that same look that Ayaka gave to Negi. Seiji looked around as he sighed, "Just where the heck can a guy find some milk around here? All the stores are close today."

"The shops are closed, but aside from these two, I'm here and I can keep you company!", the redhead giggled as she looked at Seiji rather dreamlike.

Ignoring the girl, Seiji asked Makie, "Hey, do you know where I can find a vending machine that sells milk?"

Makie and Ako both shrugged, stating that they didn't know any vending machine that sold milk. But instead of always going off angry, Seiji just chuckled, "Oh, okay. See you two later." After that, the two ran off to head straight to Coach Ninomiya's office. Meanwhile, Seiji looked around to try and find some milk, "There's gotta be some vending machines with milk in them."

"Vending machines don't have milk, but I do.", the redhead giggled, still looking at Seiji longingly.

Ignoring her a third time, Seiji groaned at this non-milk predicament, "There's gotta be someplace I can get a 20 oz. bottle of milk around here."

Then suddenly, the redhead got right in front of him as she stated, "I'll steal some for you… ", and then she leaned in, closing her eyes and puckered up her lips to him as she seductively whispered, "But first… I'm gonna need some _sugar_." However, when she leaned in to touch her lips to his, she opened her eyes, and saw that she had touched lips…. With Fuko who was pressed up against hers by Seiji at the last second. She pulled back as she spat out, coughing and gagging, as Fuko scampered back on Seiji's shoulder, coughing out a little and screeching at Seiji for doing such a thing.

Finally, the redhead whined, "Ew! Gross! Why'd you do that?"

Seiji grimaced as he began to walk away, mumbling, "I was gonna ask the same thing."

But before he was out of there, the redhead turned towards his direction as she asked, "Wait! Hold on! Can't you at least tell me your name?"

"Full-Metal.", was all that Seiji said, and nothing more.

"Full-Metal?", the girl asked, but then smirked as she twirled around giggling, "I can call you Mr. Metal.", but then she stopped as she remembered something, "Oh crap, I still need to find Kazuki and meet up with him.", she then turned to see Seiji's retreating form as she cheered out to him, "Mr. Metal, I'm Asuka Habuki! We should meet up again and have a bottle of milk or something!" She then scurried off to the nearest exit as she mumbled, "Great. I've still gotta try and find Eastern HQ to apply for the Alchemist Exam."

Not hearing that part, Seiji just sighed in relief as Fuko looked at him confusingly, "Now _that_ is one annoying girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Main Gym office, Miss Shizuna was sipping a cup of coffee with someone else. It was a woman in her thirties, attractive, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a gym teacher's attire. This was Coach Ninomiya, and at this point, they were watching a video tape of Makie's preliminaries from last year.

Shizuna looked at the taped performance, and complimented, "It's hard to believe that Makie's come so far. And this was last year's performance at the preliminaries."

Ninomiya nodded at that as she sipped up some iced tea. She smirked at that as she stated, "Yep. Lately, she's been working pretty hard on some of this stuff."

"So… how is she doing now?", Shizuna asked, slightly curious on the progress on one of Negi's students.

It was just then that Makie was about to step into the office, smiling as ever. However, that all ended as soon as Ninomiya said casually, "Makie is… probably not gonna make the tournament, sad to say." Immediately after hearing that, Makie face vaulted straight to the floor, with Ako looking in shock at her friend as Makie got up.

"Why not?", Shizuna asked, slightly confused, "Makie's better than ever last year."

The two girls hid behind the doorway as they overheard Ninomiya speak out her reasons to Shizuna. She had stated that her techniques were all good, and her athletic abilities were far beyond excellent. She certainly worked hard enough at the entire practice meeting. But then Ninomiya let out a sad smile as she stated, "But her energy and straightforwardness are both… her strong and weak point." Makie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she heard that; she couldn't believe that she had a weakness at this. But then it got worse as her coach continued, "Put it one way, she's so happy-go-lucky… but, put another, she's so childish and simplistic, she comes off as a grade-schooler."

'_CHILDISH? SIMPLISTIC? GRADE-SCHOOLER_?', Makie paled at this realization as mental lightning struck her in despair at this whole realization. She then started to get weak in the knees as she staggered a bit.

Ako looked to her friend, a little worried by this, "Makie… ?" But then all of a sudden, and in a fast sprint, Makie ran out of there, leaving Ako behind, as she called out, "Ah! Makie, wait!"

Makie was full of distress on this point, that she was running for it, but didn't see where she was going now. It was too late for that, as she now bumped into someone as she staggered back a little. She didn't know who it was until her vision cleared up; she had bumped into Negi, who was accompanied by Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna, along with Chamo on his shoulder at this time. Negi looked at her in confusion as he asked, "Makie? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

It was then that she realized that as she touched her face for a moment. And then she realized that her eyes were leaking fresh tears from what she had heard. She stuttered slightly, not wanting Negi or the others to see her like this, "N-Negi…. I just…" but she couldn't take it anymore; and so she once again ran away from anyone, yelling out, "N-Never mind!"

The four teens and ermine looked at the girl, slightly confused at what had just transpired at this time. Negi raised an eyebrow at this as he turned towards the girls and asked, "What just happened there?"

Asuna, not sure herself, shrugged at this, "Who knows…."

* * *

**State Eastern HQ**

**Morgue Investigation**

* * *

The morgue for the Eastern HQ of the State Military was one of almost too-highly advanced scientific achievement that looked like they came from the 22nd century. The room was sterling steel plates welded together, with operating tables that looked like they came out of Star Trek. The table lights were connected to the roof, lighting up the area all around them; in the room were also pretty cool hospital toys that no one could even get their hands on. Basically, the whole place looked like one of those science labs out of the science fiction movie genre.

But right now, on one of the operating tables, the remains of the Monkey Type Homunculus were strewn about it. not only that, but examining the remains was none other than Satomi Hakase, who unknown to Negi, secretly worked with the State Military, helping to develop technology for them. At the moment, she was finishing an examination on the remains of the new creature.

That is until Mustang came into the room, along with Hughes to check up on the examination. They stopped right next to her as she finished up and took off her gloves, dumbfounded stating, "I can't believe this thing is a new breed of Homunculus. Solely created on Nano-technology, as well as animal DNA as the base."

After hearing that, Mustang looked at the creature with much distaste as he stated, "I don't want to believe it either, Science Officer Hakase.", he then looked to her as he asked, "What else have you found out?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, the subject's humanoid brainwaves died out the moment the embryo that started the transformation.", Hakase stated as she adjusted her glasses and then pointed to a flask near the remains. From what they found at the scene of Full-Metal's mission, they had found incubator tubes in the back room of the bar. She explained that the nanotech created embryos latched on to the human hosts, obliterating the flesh and transforming them into a new type of Homunculi: Beastial Homunculi. Creatures that retained the human's intelligence, but mixed the animal's killer instincts and basic need…. The Need to Feed… on Humans.

Mustang scowled at this as he turned to Hughes, "Have we found anything on these creatures? Where they came from? And more importantly… who created them?"

Maes shook his head, "No, nothing on that.", but then he pointed to the remains of the Homunculus, "But we did find one thing in particular." And then pointed to an area near to what was left of a shoulder. It was then that they noticed that there was an insignia of what appeared to be of a butterfly. "This little sign was found on the other bodies as well.", Maes finished.

"The Papillon Butterfly…. ", Hakase said, "… funny thing is… there are a few of them found on Mahora Academy forest grounds."

Mustang then scowled even more at this, almost itching to snap his fingers at this. He then looked to Maes as he ordered, "Hughes. Get Full-Metal on the line and tell him to report to me tomorrow as soon as possible." He explained if this Papillon was somewhere on the Mahora Campus, he would use the students there to continue this atrocity of creating more Homunculi like this. But then he looked back at the Homunculus corpse as he stated, "If this Papillon creator is what I think he is… he'll stop at nothing until he's made an army of creatures like this." He then looked determined as he stated, "We need to get Full-Metal on the alert, as well as those who are gonna pass the Exam this coming few days."

"Got it, Roy.", Maes stated as he was almost about to leave the room.

However, Mustang stopped him as he said, "One more thing….", he turned to face Maes as he cockily grinned, "… just so we have luck on our side… radio the Silver Alchemist. Tell'em that the Mission to hunt down Scar's gonna have to be on hold for now."

* * *

**Next Morning**

**4 AM**

**Mahora Girl's Dormitory**

* * *

It was four in the morning at the Girl's dorm, but only one occupant was still awake. In her room and in her bed, Makie had been up until four, still feeling sad from what she overheard that day. She felt completely helpless on the fact that her instructor had called her childish and simplistic. In truth, she felt like she was missing something as well; she felt that she was starting to doubt herself. Looking at the clock and not being able to sleep, she sat up and sighed sadly as she decided on a course of action, "I guess I could go out for a jog.", and then climbed down from the top bunk as she walked over to her closet, "I think I'll go straight to the World Tree. That's a good long jog to there."

* * *

**World Tree Plaza**

* * *

It had been a long and good run for Makie, who was dressed in a pink and white running outfit. There, near morning, the World Tree Plaza was nearing dew point, as the grass on the ground and the leaves on the trees were covered in glistening dew. It was a good long run as Makie stopped at the steps of the plaza, as Makie leaned on the side of the plaza's wall on her back. She took some relaxing breath, and then sighed in sadness, as she looked up at the morning sky.

She sighed in sadness as she walked over to the dew lit grass. She sat down as she looked up at the sky once more and asked herself, 'Childish, huh? What is it? What is it I'm missing?'

But just then, she heard footsteps moving as well as slightly small hits being connected. She overhead the noise coming from the top grassy hill above her and decided to go and investigate it as she ran up there as quietly as she could. She then asked herself out loud, "What's going on? Who is that?"

It was when she got up from the top of the hill, she saw them. Standing on the grassy hill were four occupants, each taking battle stances in front of one another. The first two she was able to recognize as Negi, as he stood in an open palm battle stance, dressed in khaki cargo jeans, a black and white hooded shirt, and barefooted. His opponent was none other than Laz as he was wearing black jeans, and wearing only a white tank top, exposing his metallic arms and neck, and also was barefooted as well, exposing more of his Automail body.

The other two that she spotted, made Makie wide eyed with surprise as she saw them. She saw none other than Seiji, as he was dressed in plain black jeans, barefooted, and wearing a red A Tank Top shirt… that exposed a strange armored left arm that Makie couldn't get around to. But his opponent, much to Makie's surprise, was none other than the mousy girl, Nodoka Miyazaki. She was dressed in a skintight white tank top shirt, and purple ankle-less pants allowing her bare feet some movement and no tripping restriction, and also had her hair tied back into a ponytail to allow a little more sight to her eyesight. The two, like Negi and Laz, were on par with each other, with a different battle stance.

Makie raised an eyebrow in confusion at this scene, "Negi? Nodoka? What're they doing here with Seiji and Laz, so early in the morning?"

And then after a moment of stillness and silence, both parties charged at each other, with moves reminiscent of Chinese Martial Arts each. Negi fought against Laz with much vigor and strength, but in this case, speed was also an asset on this as Negi easily dodged Laz's attacks, and jumped upward to attack at Laz's head. However, Laz kept blocking it with ease. As Negi battled, he knew that what ever happened, this training was essential to getting stronger.

While those two sparred with one another, the sparring between Seiji and Nodoka were something else. During the first two weeks, Seiji had nearly pushed Nodoka on the borer line to her limits. It had been traversed hard to physically prepare her for this. He had put her through a few things to ensure she was physically fit to do with Fei Ku: running up the hills, swimming, even putting her through fifty pushups twice a day. He had nearly pushed her to her limits, but it didn't deter her resolve in order for her to get stronger. She had meant what she had told Reina that day in Kyoto; she had wanted to help Seiji no matter what. And that meant getting stronger, both in her use of the Alchemic artifact, and in strength.

The two were fighting effortlessly, with Seiji allowing Nodoka to be the one to fight him. It was quite impressive to say the least; Nodoka was actually holding her own as Seiji tried to strike her, but Nodoka had blocked them with a few 'wiping' blocks. And when she saw an opening, she used two straight forward punches, which Seiji blocked. But then she countered with a backward punch strike. However, Seiji didn't count on what happened next as it happened. From what Seiji thought was a backward punch strike, Nodoka dropped to the ground, and then brought her legs down to a swiping kick, tripping Seiji by surprise as he fell flat on his back.

However, Seiji anticipated this as he locked his foot with Nodoka's and held her down on the ground in place. Afterwards, he jumped up and pinned Nodoka down with a threatening stab strike, held down nearly to her neck. Nodoka looked a little startled as she was flat on her back, looking up at Seiji's fighting face as he had her pinned down. However, his fighting face disappeared as he got up, and extended a hand to help her up, as he gave her a smile, "You're getting better after the first few days."

Smiling at that compliment, Nodoka took his hand as he pulled her up, as she smiled, "Th… Thank you, Seiji."

After their fight was complete, Negi and Laz sighed in relief as they took a breather. Laz looked to Negi as he stated, "You're getting pretty good at keeping up with me.", he then smirked, "It's hard to believe you two learned all this in less than two weeks."

Negi smirked as well as he pointed out, "That's true. Even Fei Ku seemed amazed as well." He chuckled at what he said next, "She also said she was pretty jealous of me and Nodoka learning this quickly."

"Negi!", Makie shouted cheerfully to him as she snuck up from behind him and playfully slapped him in the back. Laz, Seiji, and even Nodoka were a little startled by this as they saw Makie popped up from out of nowhere.

Negi, slightly startled, turned towards Makie and asked, "M-Makie! Out on your morning run…?"

Forgetting her depression, Makie smirked at the four as she teasingly asked Negi and the others, "What're you all doing out here, Negi?", she then looked quizzing at Negi and Nodoka as she asked them both, "Hey… what you guys were all doing… was that Chinese Martial Arts?", she then smirked at the Elric brothers as she teased, "And who knew you two library bookworms were Martial Artists yourselves. Trying to hide all that toughness with that nerdy getup, were ya?"

Seiji comically scowled at her with a Brock-like squinty eyed glare as he mumbled, "Nerdy getup?"

Negi ignored that little comment as he full-heartily chuckled at this. Even so, Nodoka giggled at the look that Seiji was making, and looked to Makie as she replied, "They are. Fei Ku's been kind enough to start the training two weeks ago."

Makie giggled at that as she pointed out, "Wow! Well, whatever style that was you guys did, it looked pretty cool.", but then she thought about it for a moment, but then mischievously asked, "Say… are all four of you gonna try out for the Academy's upcoming Martial Arts Tournament or what, you guys?"

The four looked to each other and thought about it, but Negi answered first, "Well, not really…"

"N-No… not at all…", Nodoka shyfully replied, twiddling her fingers together rather nervously.

"Nope, not one bit.", Seiji answered a little too quickly, the scowl look disappearing off his face.

"Not really.", Laz just shyfully answered, rubbing the back of his neck, looking all innocent as usual for someone who looked like an eighteen year old guy.

Makie teased a bit more as she pointed out, "You su-u-ure…? 'Cause you're all sweaty enough--", after earning a couple of goofy remarks from all four of them, she noticed something odd about Nodoka. From the right angle; she noticed that Nodoka seemed a bit… different than before. She smirked at that as she asked her, "Bookstore… Nodoka… is it just me, or are you just as grown up now, like Negi and Seiji, ever since we all got back from the Kyoto Field trip… ?", she then smirked to the boys as she stated, "The same thing goes to you guys. It's like you've all grew up a little bit more after the trip."

Everyone looked to one another, to somehow confirm what Makie had asked was true. In some manner of ways, Negi, Seiji, and even Lazarus had grown and matured during the Kyoto Battle. Even after the battle, and during the few days at school, and two weeks of training by both Seiji and Fei, Nodoka had seemed to be growing into a new person as well. She was still shy as ever, but in her own way, she was growing more than ever.

However, their thoughts were interrupted as they returned back to reality by Makie. She jumped up and down childish like as she cutely pleaded to the four, "Ah, forget all that. Will you guys do what you just did again?"

"Kung Fu, eh?"

everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned to hear where the new voice came from. It was then that they saw at the steps, Evangeline, dressed in a cute mini-skirted white Gothic outfit, was there, scowling at Negi in particular. With her was Chachamaru, dressed in a sleeveless button up shirt, with a black tie, a chain belt, and a black loose miniskirt with combat boots. On top of her head was none other than Chachazero, smirking as always, and accompanying them were the two soul-attached golems, The Slicer and Barry the Chopper.

Evangeline scowled at Negi as she sarcastically retorted, "Aren't you all spunky today." She then huffed as she looked to Negi, very ticked off, "So now it's on to Kung Fu, eh? Guess you're not interested anymore in becoming my disciple? Is that it, Four-Eyes?"

Negi paled at that as he tried to come up with an excuse, "Dwah! I'm sorry, Evangeline! I-I'm just, um, trying to get down Viscous' moves, that's…"

But Evangeline scoffed on that as she was prepared to leave anyway, "Don't try to explain to me! To tell you all the truth, I'd rather suck pig's blood than take on a disciple, anyway."

Makie seemed slightly confused as she looked to the others for an answer, "What's going on?"

Laz shrugged as he answered, "Well, Negi was planning to become Eva's disciple, but well…", he currently pointed to the scene unfolding before them.

It was then that while Negi pleaded to stop, Evangeline just huffed as she and her bodyguards just walked away. But not before Evangeline shot out one more little insult to Negi, "See ya, Negi… have fun playing 'Kung Fu', eh?"

As they were attempting to leave, Chachamaru stopped for a moment as she looked to her master and asked, "Master? Is this the emotion Jealousy that you're feeling? Seeing as how Negi-sensei has asked Fei Ku to train him for physical combat?"

That caused Evangeline to stop in her tracks as she turned towards her gynoid, with a blushing face as she shouted, "Wh… WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'D YOU GET A STUPID IDEA FOR THAT?" She then looked to Chachamaru slightly suspicious as she asked, "Since when did you start getting all independent on me? And what's with all the emotional curiosity lately?"

Chachamaru looked a little surprised as she turned to look away, but then looked at Lazarus. She then looked the other way, slightly blushing for some reason. A reason that Evangeline was curious and would later try to find out about.

It was Barry's turn as he evilly smirked to his master as he teased, "Oh, come on, boss. You're completely…", but he was stopped by the death glare on Evangeline as he gulped, "Uh… never mind."

However, Makie, who still didn't get what was going on, decided to intervene. She looked to Evangeline's group, still wondering if the two armored individuals were some sort of old-fashioned robots, and asked the samurai model type, "Hey, uh, #48 was it? Why is it that Evangeline just can't make Negi her disciple? Disciple of what, I don't exactly know…"

"Pretty obvious to say the least…", he stated as he pointed to Evangeline, "It's because she's jealous that Mr. Springfield is more interested in other girls than her."

Chachazero chuckled at this as she stated, "They're all getting to you, aren't they, Master?"

That earned a comical response from Evangeline as she hopped on to him. She clutched his shoulder parts as she tried to shake him furiously as she blushed and shouted, "WILL YOU STUPID BODYGUARDS STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" After that little spell, she finally calmed down as she jumped off and looked at Makie and the group and pointed out, "I make it a habit not to spend much time with _kids_… especially chit-chat with you, Makie Sasaki."

It was then that a vein popped on Makie's head, seeing that ticked her off a little, "WHAT DID YOU…?"

But before she could retort anything, something flew past her… and smacked Evangeline straight in the face, causing her to fall flat on her butt. Everyone saw that it was Seiji that had thrown his own boot straight into Evangeline's face in anger at that time. After recovering, Evangeline shot back to her feet, with an imprint of the boot still on her face, as she comically yelled out to Seiji, "WHA- HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

Seiji just huffed at that as he crossed his arms and pointed out to her, "Yeah right, you little gnat. The only reason you won't take Negi as your disciple… is because you don't have anything worth teaching him… all because you're just a mousy little pipsqueak who can't do anything without her duo of walking trashcans… oh, and Chachamaru too."

That little comment caused Evangeline to gain a couple of veins to pop on her forehead… and cause them to burst open comically as blood shot out like sprinklers as she gritted her teeth and looked at Seiji like she was gonna rip his head off with the spine still attached. She growled at him with a toothily angered smile, "Pipsqueak?"

However, the opposite effect was on Barry and Slicer as they were sitting down with their legs up to their chins. A purple and dark aura was above them as they depressingly moaned out in unison, "Trashcans?"

Chachamaru looked confused as she looked to Laz, "How come I wasn't insulted?"

Laz just shrugged, "I guess 'cause you haven't done anything wrong… or made fun of Negi or him in any way I guess."

It was after it all sunk in, she shouted to Seiji while flailing her arms around, "NOBODY… CALLS ME A… PIPSQUEAK… AND LIVES!"

However, before all the banter went on, Makie's anger on that kid comment finally came in. She shot her finger at Evangeline as she shouted, "YEAH, WELL SEE HERE, EVA! YOU'RE NOT THAT FAR FROM BEING A KID _YOURSELF_! AND SEIJI'S RIGHT; YOU _ARE_ A PIPSQUEAK!" She then shot out even more, despite the fact that Negi paled in trying to stop her from going on, "HAH! I guess you've forgotten that time when Negi and Seiji, along with Laz and Asuna, even Reina, all worked together and kicked your tiny little…."

"ASPHALT!", Laz shouted, trying to prevent Makie from saying something she would regret.

Then Makie started back up again, despite the others attempts to stop her from making it worse. She then shouted out, "Even without becoming your disciple, Negi's gonna become a master in no time! A master of what, I'm not sure of, but a master nonetheless! Maybe even a master better than you are!"

Evangeline's anger was rising up to the top, as she gritted her teeth at all this. The fact that Makie had somehow regained a bit of her memory on that night, or the fact that she remembered her defeat, was completely unbearable at this point. But then she calmly held back her anger as she evilly chuckled and smirked at Negi, "Have it your way. I've just decided to what test I'll put you to become my disciple." She then pointed to Laz as she demonically smiled at him, causing him to pale and shrink behind his brother, "And… as an added bonus for my enjoyment… Lazarus will be assisting you in this test FOR YOU!"

"WHAT?", both Laz and Seiji shouted from this surprise.

It was then that Nodoka stepped up and shot back, "But that's not fair, Evangeline! Laz shouldn't have to take the test; he's not going to become your disciple!"

Evangeline chuckled evilly as she pointed out, "You want to blame someone, blame your boyfriend for throwing a boot in my face and insulting me." She stated out to the two combatants that it would be a contest between them and two of her bodyguards. If they could land one blow on either one of them in a one-on-one battle each, Negi would become her disciple.

It was then that Negi nodded his head in agreement as he asked, "Alright. But who are we going to fight?"

Evangeline smirked as she snapped her fingers for this moment. Just then, #48, the Slicer, stepped up as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "It's been too long since I fought someone hand-to-hand on this."

Laz then stood up, feeling a little better as he looked confident, "So I guess I'll be fighting Barry again, huh?"

"No.", Evangeline smirked evilly as she pointed to Chachamaru, "_She'll_ be fighting you, Golem!"

This earned a slightly surprised look on Chachamaru's face at her master, and at Laz. Even Laz seemed surprised by this as well as he looked to Chachamaru. He then questionably looked to Evangeline, wondering why such a choice was made as he pointed to Chachamaru and asked, "Um… sorry, but I've gotta ask. Next to #48 and #66… Chachamaru's…?"

"Stronger!", Evangeline triumphantly and evilly responded.

Laz gulped at that as his shoulders slumped and he sweatdropped, "Ugh…. Of course she would be."

Makie, completely unaware that she was making things worse for the two, egged on Evangeline, "Fine! We'll do it! For Negi and Laz, that oughtta be easy!"

Seiji yelled at Makie from behind, being completely ignored by the girl, "What the hell do you mean 'we'? You're not the one doing the fighting here!"

Evangeline smirked in triumph as she snapped her fingers, "Alright, Chachamaru. Show the tin man what you're made of." She then saw hesitation on Chachamaru's face, and a little hint of worry, as she scolded at her automatic bodyguard, "What's wrong with you? Do you need you're hearing checked, Chachamaru?"

Chachamaru snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to her master, "I'm sorry, Master, but I… "

"No Buts!", Evangeline scolded angrily, "Do it!"

Chachamaru sadly looked to Laz with much defeat on her face, and then bowed her head, "Pardon me, Lazarus… " and then surprising everyone, except Evangeline and her group, Chachamaru vanished in a flash, and popped up in front of Laz only six inches away from him. This surprised everyone at this point as she quickly attempted a right backhanded chop to him. Luckily at the last second, Laz was able to block it with both his right arm and left hand. However, he didn't even realize that Chachamaru had brought up her right leg, and then delivered a powerful kick that sent Laz flying to the wall, crashing into it and leaving a cracking imprint in the wall, as he slumped down, the air completely knocked out of him.

Makie nearly flinched and screamed form that little surprised attack. However, Seiji ran to his brother, with Nodoka behind him as he skidded to the ground, kneeling next to his brother as he looked at him with concern, "Laz! You alright? C'mon, say something!"

Laz's head was spinning from the kick and impact of tremendous force as his eyes spun around and also had a dazed goofy grin on his face as well. He dizzily responded by incoherently saying, "… Tuesday's… Applesauce Day… ", and then slumped over unconscious.

At that time, Asuna, Setsuna, and even Fei Ku were running up the stairs, checking on Negi and the others. But when they heard a huge impact, they bolted right up there as Asuna shouted, "Negi? Negi, what was that?"

Evangeline and her bodyguards then proceeded to leave, but not before she gave Negi and Laz a cocky smirk, "If either of you can't get one hit on either Slicer or Chachamaru, then Negi has no potential whatsoever. We'll meet again here; Sunday at noon… the deadline's extended after the Alchemy Exam till then. Do what you can to prepare… like you even have a chance at all in defeating Chachamaru."

After Evangeline had left and the group of friends was helping out Laz, Makie paled at something. Even though all she was trying to help them out, she felt things went from bad to worse… big time, as she thought, 'C-Could it be that… that I've… only made matters worse for them?'

* * *

**Elric Household**

* * *

After Laz had recovered and Fei Ku's lessons had ended, the boys went straight home. But surprisingly, Nodoka came along with them to wash up and get ready for the day. They offered her to take the first show, and seeing as how that Seiji was gonna persist, she took it anyway. After a quick shower, Nodoka dried off and got dressed, she grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairway… only to be greeted by a familiar face and two new ones that she met from Kyoto, down in the Living Room.

It was none other than Reina, sitting at one of the couches, with the two other brothers. The recognized them as Russell and Fletcher Tringham, the two brothers that once impersonated Seiji and Laz once. She had been introduced to them after the battle and was told of their story. But they had become vast friends; almost as if she had known them as long as she had known Seiji and Laz. Currently they were all sitting around together in the living room, with books on the coffee table, all about Alchemy and the basic principles of it as well.

She smiled as she walked on over to them and sat down on one of the easy chairs, "Russell. Fletcher. Reina. I didn't know you were coming over. It's great to see you all."

Reina smiled as she scooted over to Nodoka, and replied, "Nodoka, it's great to see you too.", but then she put on a mischievous smirk as she whispered, "I didn't know you were invited on over here. I mean, if I or the Brothers knew about this, we'd have left you and Seiji a little more privacy."

Nodoka blushed at this as she flailed her arms around in a silly matter as she blabbed out, "No! You've got it all wrong! I just came over to clean up quickly before the day started out!"

The goofy accusations continued on, adding a scene of comedy to this quiet study group. Fletcher sweatdropped at this as Laz came into the room with refreshments as he said to Laz, "I hope I don't get like this when I'm a teenager."

Laz moaned at this as he set down a tray of sodas and sandwiches, "Believe me… this is just the beginning of teenage adulthood, on this campus."

After the two had settled down, Nodoka pondered on this as she asked, "So, um… what are you all doing here? Is it an assignment from the State Alchemists?"

Russell shook his head as he grabbed one of the sandwiches, "We're getting ready for the State Alchemist Exam, is all. In order to get registered as a State Alchemist, you have to pass it."

Nodoka looked confused by that as she looked to Reina, "Alchemist Exam? But I thought you were already one of them?"

Reina nodded, but then stated, "That's true, but Mustang was only able to have me deputized until the next Exam. If I pass it this year, I can keep my job as a State Alchemist."

"That's also what me and my brother are aiming for this year.", Russell finished as he went back to the books.

It was then that Seiji walked into the room, and sat down next to Nodoka and Russell. He then relaxed a bit until he started to explain to Nodoka on how the Exam worked. "Basically from what I've heard and experienced, they always to the same thing.", Seiji said as he started to explain to her, "First it's a written Test, which starts tomorrow, then the next day it's an interview that tests to see if you've got the gift of being an Alchemist as well, and then finally the last day its practical exams."

Nodoka looked at this seriously as she thought about it for a moment, and then asked, "It sounds pretty tough from what you're telling me."

Russell nodded at that as he pointed out, "There's no telling how many will apply. But from what Fletcher and I heard is that the State Military can only accept one or two people each year."

"Only one or two?", Nodoka asked, sounding disappointed as well as worried for Reina and Russell, "That sounds pretty rough." But then she began to go back to her questions, "So what kind of stuff do they do in the interviews?"

Seiji took a sip from his soda bottle as he finished and explained, "I think it varies from person-to-person. With me, they just ask a few questions. But during mine, I also had a pretty common physical exam, as well."

Reina paled at that part, and then subconsciously rubbed her right arm and stared down at her left leg. Her gloves were off as it showed her jade crystal hand, and she wasn't wearing her shoes which showed off her left foot, made of the same material. She then gulped slightly as she sadly sighed, "You don't say."

After hearing that and sensing what she had just said, Nodoka understood why Reina looked a little down. She had learned of the accident that had changed her friend's two limbs' physical composite into living Jade Crystal. She scooted over to Reina and placed a reassured hand on her friend's shoulder, and smiled, "Don't worry, Reina. I'm sure you'll be accepted in."

Even Seiji chirped up as he exposed his Automail arm, "Yeah, don't forget. They let me in despite having this.", but then he grew serious as he pointed out, "But physicals aren't the thing you should really be worrying about. After that, if you guys pass the first two, you move on to the final and hardest challenge: Practical skills."

"Practical skills?", Russell started asking, as he leaned in to clear things up, "So what happens during that little test."

"Well this one will certify your chances in getting in.", Seiji said as he started to explain, "During this, half bring results of their research. And half of them perform on the spot, kind of like I did." Seiji just smirked sheepishly as he just shrugged, "I just performed a few things on the spot, but I think they were more impressed with me performing Alchemy without the use of Transmutation Circles." He then looked to Reina and Russell as he asked them both, "Um… you guys do have a plan… right?"

The two nervously looked to one another, and to everyone else, hoping to find some answer. But no such luck as the two shrugged with embarrassment. Russell groaned from all this as he moaned, "Dammit, I didn't think I'd need a demonstration."

"I'm a little worried about the physical.", Reina stated as she paled, "I mean, one look and kaboom. I'm a lab rat being studied in my skivvies."

It was then that Seiji smirked as he joked, "Hey, maybe you can just tell them that part of your family tree's composed of crystal, and just say that you got it from your mom's side of the family. You know, they might think you're family's stuck 'on the rocks'."

Reina grimaced on that little joke, as did Nodoka as she pointed out, "I don't think that's very funny."

* * *

**Next Day**

**Eastern HQ**

* * *

On the next day, which Seiji, who was in his State Alchemist/battle uniform, was excused from work again, the day of the Written Portion of the Exam had begun. Inside the HQ, in a room designed to look like a University classroom. And it was filled up with those who wanted to pass the first portion of the State Alchemist Exam; all young and old, surprisingly familiar faces to Seiji, who was sitting at the representative judges' desk as a guest. Sitting alongside him were Major Armstrong, as well as Col. Mustang, representing the judges and graders as well. Standing attentive to their right was Lieutenant Hawkeye, keeping a visual on any cheaters; she would take care of them in her… persuasive way.

Russell and Reina sat near to one another, with a few others not far from them. Reina was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with white gloves and a green skirt that reached to her knees, with black stockings and white and green sneakers. Russell was wearing his trademark look of black pants, white T-shirt and dress shoes. But behind him and afar, three other young people were taking the exam as well.

Sitting atop from the two, Ivan Vladimir, the Ice Alchemist, was like Reina and deputized by the Russian Division of the State Military. He too had to take the Exam in order to stay on as a State Alchemist now. Currently, he had his arms crossed in anticipation of this; he was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, with black boots on.

Sitting from afar, and most disturbingly gazing longingly at an unknowing Seiji, was the girl, Asuka Habuki. She was dressed in a black mini-skirt, red and white sneakers, and a spaghetti strapped red and yellow shirt that showed off her cleavage, much to the male participant's uncontrollable desire.

Another participant, who seemed eager and geared up to take it, sat on the far end, looking determined to get in. He was around sixteen years old, Caucasian with tussled spiky brown hair, brown eyes, physically fit; slim but well built. He was dressed in a red T-shirt with a snail logo on the back of it, and blue jeans, with a pair of white, black, and red sneakers, with a blue jacket tied around the waist.

As soon as everyone was settled down, Mustang then announced the start of the test, "We will now commence the preliminary exam.", and then sat back down as he smirked, "Good luck.", and so… the test began.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

Outside of the HQ entrance, Laz was waiting patiently for his brother to come out. With him were Fletcher and Elisia, and Fuko who was perched on his shoulder. All of them waited for what would come to pass, and hoped that the two had passed. It was after the two hours were up, everyone started to walk out of the building, either conversing with one another or heading home to relax a bit from the strenuous test taking that they had done.

It was then that they spotted Seiji walking out, along with Reina, Russell, and surprisingly Ivan. They ran up to them, and Fletcher was the first to ask his brother, "Well, how'd it go?"

Russell looked like he was half-dead at this point as he answered, "I only finished one-third of it, and my wrist feels like spaghetti."

Reina groaned as well as she looked half-dead too, "I was able to get it all done, but my wrist feels like it's gonna break off at any moment."

Ivan just hugged as he looked completely unaffected by the test as he stated, "Test is not the hard part. Interview and the Practical Skills are the toughest challenges to come."

And then the three Alchemists looked at him dumbfounded like as Seiji stated, "Easy for you to say."

"Not to worry on that second part!", everyone turned around and saw the brown haired boy, seemingly full of energy as he cupped his chin and had on his face a determined and confident, yet goofy-evil smile, on his face, "For when it comes down to situations like this…. I'M A MASTER AT INTERVIEW TRAINING AS WELL AS INTERVIEWS THEMSELVES!"

Everyone just looked at this guy and sweatdropped as the bizarreness of this little acting started and ended. It was then that Laz looked to his brother and asked, "So, um… who's that guy?"

Seiji, having remembered some of the files of the participants, made the slight introduction, "The weirdo over there's named Kazuki Muto, of Mahora's Boy Academy. The files stated that he was absent for three years out in the mountains, doing some kind of special training.", but then he shrugged, "But, hey! I'm not all too sure on that myself."

"MR. METAL!"

Seiji nearly paled at that voice as he turned around, and saw none other than the girl that he had saved along with Make and Ako the other day at Mahora. In a surprising burst of speed, she ran over to him, nearly sending everyone flying off the ground, and glomping Seiji to the ground. There, she hugged him as she lay on top of him and rubbed him cheek-to-cheek, as she squealed, "Ah! I can't believe I'd see you again, or the fact that you're a State Alchemist as well!", she then dreamily moaned at this as she got up, and dreamily looked at him as she leaned in for another attempt to kiss him, "Mr. Metal… you really are the man of my wildest and hottest dreams…", and then leaned in for another kiss, despite Seiji paling at this.

SMWAK!

Asuka felt the touch of warm lips on hers and slowly opened her eyes to see her 'one true love'… only to see the face of the lemur chimera once again, as she was kissing Fuko on the lips again. She then jumped off, spitting out the fur, as did Fuko as the two stood up, with Fuko on Seiji's shoulder, licking his tongue clean on his sleeve. Finally, Asuka pouted at Seiji, "Eww! Oh, Mr. Metal… why do you have to be so shy?"

Seiji just grimaced as he bluntly pointed out to her, "It's not because I'm shy."

Asuka sighed as she shrugged, "Oh well… I guess we'll have to postpone our true love until after the Practical Skills exam."

As the teens discussed any confusion, mostly from Laz and the others about Seiji's new 'girlfriend', nobody suspected they were being watched by on top of one of the buildings. It was a man, somewhere between his twenties or thirties, physically fit for combat, light tanned skin, messy blonde hair that slightly covered his left eye, with yellow and red eyes like that belonging to a wild bird of some sort. He wore a green combat jacket with hood and all, black combat boots, and a pair of blue jeans.

The stranger looked down at the comically squabbling and talking teens together as he confirmed it. then, he spoke out, as if talking into an earphone of sorts, with his voice all edgy like that of a hawk or a warrior soldier, "The Enemy has been confirmed, Master. Five high school boys, and only two high school girls. The other two are mere children.", but then he froze up as he stopped, "Wait."

And then spotted three individuals walking up to them. It was none other than Negi, Asuna, and even Nodoka, who wanted the heads up on the Exam. The stranger then narrowed his eyes as he finished, "There's another high school boy with them, as well as two other high school girls. The other boy being a wizard." He then looked at them all carefully as he got a glimpse of Asuna's and Nodoka's uniforms, "There's no mistake about it, Master. They all attend the same high school as you do." He then snarled as he got a good glimpse at Seiji, "There's also no mistake as well, Master. The one wearing the red coat is the one that destroyed Oniwaka and the others at the Dive Bar."

And then suddenly, a voice popped up out of the stranger's ear. A cold, calculating voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenaged boy as well, as he spoke out, "_Hmmm. Alchemists and Wizards, eh? This does pose a problem in the future for my plans, Washio._"

Washio clenched his fists as they nearly cracked with a mysterious orange tech vein design as he asked, "Shall I attack them? I'm confident that I can do it without causing a scene."

"_No, not right now._", the one called Master answered, "_They stated that the Alchemist Exam ends at the Practical Skills test, right? We'll wait then and allow Shanyao and his men to have a snack on that day. You know… to let their guard down, and then get eaten. They won't expect an attack on their base so suddenly and in the daylight as well._"

"Understood, sir.", Washio stated, as suddenly, his arms transformed into silver and orange talon arms, with black metallic wings, and then rocketed up into the air at high speed with no one noticing. Washio was high up in the air as he asked one final question to his Master, "What of the State Alchemist on campus?"

The voice chuckled as it finished the transmission, "_Contact Nitta-sensei… tell him that it's time to eat a pet mouse now._"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bring it Home, Boys!; the Silver Valkyrie Assassin**

* * *

**Also on the latter note, here's the next Profile **

**Name:** Reina Makati

**State Alchemist Name:** The Emerald Alchemist

**Height:** 5'0"

**Weight: **156 lbs. (Jade Crystal limbs are a lot lighter in weight than they appear to be.)

**Hair: **Jade Green

**Eye Color:** Aqua Green

**Family: **Parents (deceased)

**Personality: **At first before her accident with the Transmutation of Crystal, she was a shy girl. Afraid to come out of her shell, one lieutenant Yoki took advantage of her and used her as his personal bodyguard. After Seiji had popped up, and stood up for her, she started to come out of her shell, a little braver than before.

Reina's greatest strength in ability is her athletic agility, particularly because of her small height. That and her ability to master Tai Chi in her Alchemy, making her quite an unpredictable opponent. Her training as a fighter later on, like Nodoka, has given her superior reflexes and reaction time.

Also, her entire right arm, and her left leg from the knee, are completely made of organic Jade Crystal, due to an Alchemic accidnet, adding strength to her limbs.

Reina, a little like Makie, is sort of a little naïve at times, and be considered the Airhead of the Steel Wings, next to Laz and Kazuki.

**Alchemic Powers/Skills:** Although she did not see the Gate like Seiji did, Reina had found a way to use Alchemy without the use of drawing Transmutation Circles. She had etched into her right hand, a Transmutation Circle into the palm of it, and when she claps her hands together, it allows her to form a Circle inside herself, allowing the same thing that Seiji is capable of doing.

Her basic Alchemic abilities revolve around the Jade colored crystal she's able to Transmutate. She can create crude tools or weapons with it, including doing the same thing on her arm and leg, as well as fire crystal shards from her right arm as projectiles. She is also able to create barriers or surf trails in order to ride them when she's in a hurry. She is also able to form pillars or constructs of crystal as well, the same as Seiji is able to do.

She is also an apprentice master at Tai Chi (water bending) which actually improves on her skills in

**Kakugane (Alchemic Arms): **Jade Wings

The Valkyrie Wings are colored silver, jade green, and gold for trim.

The Kakugane takes the form of a silver backpack with a jade diamond on the center of it attached to her back. sprouting out from it are four scythe-like wing blades that act as both weapons, wings that actually work in gliding, and as an extra pair of limbs.

Seeing as how the blades are made of Jade Crystal, Reina is able to Transmutate the blades into any form she wants. Whether into scissor like blades or adding claw tips on the tip of the blades.

**Idea on Creation:** Reina was the creational idea of Tsubame from Rurouni Kenshin and between Makie. I also got the idea from her from Midori of Midori Days. Also, this character was also created with the help and inspiration from one of my dreaders, ZK Chromedragozoid.ZK Chromedragozoid


	44. the Silver Valkyrie Assassin

**Negima Remix!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44:

**Bring it Home, Boys!; the Silver Valkyrie Assassin **

**Mahora Grounds**

**Same Time**

**After Class**

* * *

Makie and Ako were walking down the hallway as soon as Negi was done with the class. It was during it that Makie looked at Negi troubled and saddened as she walked down the hallway, fiddling with her skirt in deep thought. In reality a few days ago, she had dumbfounded convinced Eva-chan to set up a duel between Negi and Laz, against this automaton, the Slicer, as well as Chachamaru. She didn't know much about the other robot, but she knew that Chachamaru would be pretty difficult to defeat, considering she had never seen her lose a fight…. Ever. This had went from bad to worse, all because she was so childish and let her anger get the better of her.

Ako looked to her friend in worry as she asked, "Makie? Is something wrong? You've been pretty quiet since yesterday."

Makie was still in thought as she didn't notice her friend talking to her as they continued to walk down the hallway. She pondered in worry, 'It's because of me that Negi and Laz are in big time trouble. I've gotta do something for them…' it was then that she got an idea as she clenched her fist in determination, with a hard look and determined sharpness in her eye as it glinted, "Right.", and then zoomed off, leaving Ako far behind in confusion as she ran after her.

* * *

**World Tree Park**

* * *

In the park to where the World Tree was nearby at, Negi and Seiji's group was currently together, doing their usual routine. But with them today, were Kaede, the Tringham Bros., and surprisingly, Kazuki Muto, who had joined in their group. It seemed that Kaede and Kazuki knew each other, seeing as how that they were raised and trained by the same Shinobi clan that Kaede had learned her skills from. Even the Narutaki Twins popped up, and glomped on Laz to give him a little extra training session as well. After the gang had been told about the challenge that Makie had pushed Evangeline to come up with, now Negi and Laz had to fight two strong opponents… one of them being Chachamaru.

Kaede sweat dropped at Laz as she still had on her squinty smirk. Laz knew that whenever Kaede smirked like that, it meant that Kaede had some Secret Ninja wisdom up her bandaged sleeve. Unfortunately, all Laz got was a smile and one sentence as she said, "Laz, I have to tell you…. You're seriously screwed."

Laz slumped down as he grimaced with a dark aura over him, "Ugh. I knew it."

But then she lit up as she pointed out, "However… if you were able to out speed her in this fight, which speed is mostly her element in her combat style, then you might be able to land a blow on her."

Laz lit up at that as he looked to Kaede hopefully as he asked, "Really? Is that possible?"

She nodded to that as Fei Ku pointed out, "Ayee. Though it take morer training to make victory."

Then suddenly, startling everyone, Kazuki popped up, making his devious grin and cupping his chin in his devious glinting smirk as he joyfully announced, "Not to worry, Lazarus Elric…. When it comes down to it… I'M A MASTER OF INTENSE TRAINING!"

Everyone, aside from Kaede and Fei Ku, sweatdropped at this guy's outburst. Asuna just went deadpan as she muttered, "You really need to not speak everything on your mind, buddy." She then looked seriously to Setsuna and Seiji as she asked, "So does this mean Eva's not going to take Negi as her disciple?"

Setsuna just shrugged as she stated, "Well, when it comes to physical combat, Negi-sensei is a beginner." But then she looked confused towards Seiji as she asked him, "Seiji-sama… why exactly didn't you ever convince Negi-sensei to train with you in your Martial Arts?"

Seiji shrugged as he replied, "'Cause back then, he was busy studying spells, and didn't care much about combat. He thought that one shot of magic would have been enough to finish off the enemy."

Asuna sadly smirked at this, and then back to Negi, "I guess in Kyoto… he decided to change his mind."

It was at that time, Negi and Fei Ku were starting their usual training. However, Fei stated to Negi that he would have to figure out the training pretty quickly due to the deadline. She complimented to him that he would get pretty good someday. However, right now, he couldn't learn that much in only three days tops.

"Negi! Laz!", somebody called out as they saw someone running towards them. It was none other than Makie as she stopped right in front of Negi and Lazarus, who was still trying to pry off the twins. She ran up to them, and much to their surprise, she pulled out a huge box lunch that she set out as she cheerfully smiled to them as she announced, "Tada! I've made you both an amazing lunch to help out with your training!"

Negi was a little taken back as he walked over, and noticed the widespread of Japanese dishes. He was equally impressed with not only Makie's cooking skills, but also the amount she made. He smirked as he sat down as he complimented, "Wow! Thank you, Makie."

Laz, gulped a little, uncertain on if he should eat all this. So he politely declined, "Uh, that's okay. I….", but then he was interrupted as Fuka and Fumika shoved a sandwich in his mouth. This caused him to comically flail his arms around in an attempt to swallow the sandwich.

"C'mon, Laz! You can eat it!", Fuka shouted in a cheering fashion, almost encouraging the Automail Golem to gorge down.

"You really should eat something, Laz.", Fumika said politely, as she blushed at him, "After all, you'll be fighting against Chachamaru. So you'll need all the stamina in order to face her."

Kazuki and Seiji walked up to see the spread as Seiji complimented, "That's a pretty impressive spread you've got there.", but then he noticed that the twins were trying to stuff Laz silly with food. He then got hysterical as he shouted with a silly look on his face, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL HIM? MY BROTHER'S GOT AN EATING DISORDER; HE CAN'T EAT ALL THAT!"

After a while of eating, everyone saw the result of Makie's first attempt in helping out the two. Negi was as plump as a turkey for Thanksgiving Day, and slow in his movements as he tried to practice his Martial Arts. Laz on the other hand, was just standing there, looking half-dead as food was seeping out of his artificial body's gut; obviously, this was the reason why he only ate one thing a day, and only drank fluids: he couldn't process that much food at once.

Everyone looked frightful at both of them; even Seiji and Asuna who looked really pale at this sight. Fei shook with distress as her eyes went wide with fear for her disciple and his sparring partner, "Now they even _More_ Weak!"

Makie, feeling guilty for this, apologized to them both, "N-Negi, L-Laz, I'm really sorry.", but then she thought of something and smirked triumphantly at this, "Not to worry… at the club we have this special diet technique that we have." She zoomed over and then rolled them both up in plastic wrap, and then she piled on to them each three blankets. And then she zoomed them both on over to the sauna and said to leave them both in there for three hours.

After hearing and seeing this whole plan, Seiji shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL THEM BOTH?"

After three hours in the sauna, Makie and the others pulled out the two to see the handiwork of the new diet plan. Negi had lost weight, and Laz was able to process the food much faster. However, like Alchemy's Equivalent Exchange, a price was made in this. Negi was as skinny as one of those Indians from India, who were near starvation. Laz, on the other hand, was red hot from all the heat heating up his metallic body. His face contorted with disorientation as he was looking exhausted with steam coming out of his ears. In best situation scenario, the two had seen better days than this day before them.

Everyone looked even more distressed by this turn of events. Even Fei Ku looked even more distressed as she pointed out, "Now they even More _MORE _Weaker!"

After the two were returned to normal by sitting down and resting, and much firefighter work from Seiji and Kazuki. Negi looked to Makie, who seemed to be in more distress from what she had done to them. She bowed her head apologetically as she stated, "I'm Soooo sorry you guys! I was only trying to help out!"

Negi, who had regained some of his normal weight, wearily smiled to her as he waved it off, "It's alright, Makie…. Really, we'll be alright."

Seiji on the other hand, grumbled as he looked to Makie like she was a pain in the neck, "Alright? ALRIGHT? You practically and nearly killed not only my best friend, but also my only brother! Both in your overstuffing them… AND your diet method!"

"Hey, watch it!", Asuna protested, in order to defend for Makie.

Makie was close to tears as she apologized even more, "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to…"

It was then that Laz thought about something, and then asked, "Hey, Makie? The day after the Disciple Test, don't you have preliminaries for the Gymnastics tryouts?"

It was then that Makie paled at that as she began to worry now, "OH NO! I WAS SO CAUGHT UP WITH EVERYTHING ELSE, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT!" It was then that after realizing it, she slumped to her knees, and like the day before, she started to cry out tears in despair, "Oh, what's the use. I'm not feeling too good about it any way…."

It was then that everyone seemed a little surprised by this turn of Makie's normal upbeat attitude. They all looked to her, but Asuna, being one of the Baka Rangers, looked to Baka Ranger Pink and asked, "Why? You always get psyched up as soon as the preliminaries come up. So why get all mopey and depressed about it now?"

Makie looked to everyone with tears in her eyes as she sniffled a bit and replied, "Well… it's because my instructor…. She says I come off like a child; and the worst part is I think she's right. I mean, I've wrecked it for both Negi and Laz…", she then covered her face with her hands as she wept, "What'm I going to do now…?"

Everyone looked at Makie, those that knew her knew that this wasn't like her. In fact, this was quite the opposite of the cheerful athlete that would sometimes get too annoying for them to handle. Even Fei Ku looked at her questionably as she asked herself, "What she talking? Silly Baka Pink."

Even Asuna seemed a little confused by all this as she looked to Makie with concern, "This really isn't like you." She thought of something to help her out in the end, and then smirked as she walked up to her and suggested, "Hey-y-y, that's right! Why don't you show us your routine? You know, the ribbon one."

Makie's eyes went wide with fright as she tried to get out of it, "But… you don't want to…"

However, she was deterred out of her fears, as Kazuki stepped up, "I want to! I've always wanted to see a gymnast at work!"

Laz stood up and joined in, "Yeah, I've wanted to see how you do you routines too!"

"Please, I want to see it.", Nodoka chimed out.

"Show us! Show us!", the Twins shouted out with eagerness.

Even Negi stepped in, making things hard on Makie to say no, "Me too! I wanna see! I've never seen our routine."

After hearing that, Makie became slightly nervous as she fidgeted her fingers together at them. Then, she shyly sighed in defeat, "Hnh. M-Maybe just a little, then… " she walked on over to her schoolbag, took out her ribbon, took off her shoes and walked on to the open grassy area. And then she ran forward, and produced for them all an amazing display of gymnastic moves with the ribbon… despite the fact, while wearing a mini-skirt, she was flashing off her panties a little. After she had reached the climax, she stood back up, looking all shy to everyone and fiddling with her ribbon. She then blushed from embarrassment as she muttered to everyone, "Th-That's…. more or less it, so…"

But then, she was surprised as everyone cheered on the performance. Everyone crowded around her as they praised her abilities. It started off with Laz, who acted like a little boy at first, "That was the most amazing display of aerobatic gymnastics I have ever seen in my life!"

"That was just incredible!", Asuna cheered on.

"Truly amazing, Makie.", Nodoka mentioned out, as Fei Ku applauded her.

"Totally awesome!", the twins chimed out, with Kaede and Kazuki clapping her success.

"Could she flash any less?", Seiji sighed as he tried to hide his amazement in Makie's skills.

However, Negi was the most influential on her as he clapped and praised, "You were great! Why are you even worried?"

Still feeling the words of her coach weighing her down, Makie fidgeted, "B-But she said I come off like a chi…"

"No you don't, Makie.", Negi replied as he went on, as he stopped in front of her and gently held her shoulders so she looked up to him face-to-face, "I may not know anything about gymnastics, but believe me when I tell you that you were marvelous out there."

Chamo sweatdropped at this as he muttered, "Leave it to non-Japanese to lay on the praise."

Even Kazuki stepped in as he cheered on, "Yeah, really! You were really amazing out there!"

But then Makie's depression kicked back in as a purple aura lay over her head as she explained, "Thanks, guys. But the Test is the day after tomorrow…."

But then Negi cheered her up, as he gave her his charming smile as he stated, "But since you've come this far, wouldn't it be just as easy to go a bit more?" Makie let out a startled gasp as she looked up to him as he continued, looking as handsome as ever as he looked to everyone and to her, "We've all have two days left to prepare for either of our tests or preliminaries. So let's show'em what we've got! Right?"

Makie was a little startled by this turn of events, and even blushed by all this, as she finally smiled at him and responded, "Oh.. Okay… Negi."

Seiji smirked at this scene, seeing Negi's teaching skills go underway now. He then crossed his arms as he huffed in delight, "Guess he's getting to being a better teacher now… or a better boyfriend. Eh, whatever." It was then that he heard a small ringing in his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. It seemed that he was getting a call from Eastern HQ, as it was obvious that he was in deep seriousness on it, "Yeah. Uh-huh. I see. Okay, tell Mustang I'm on my way now.", and then like that, he hung up, but not before he looked to his brother and asked, "Laz, could you cover Nodoka's sparring for me?"

Laz nodded at that, and Seiji was about to leave, but not before Nodoka asked, "Wait, Seiji? What's going on?"

Seiji looked to Nodoka seriously as he answered, "There's been a slight emergency back at work. I've gotta report in for it before the interviews.", and with that, he was out of there in a speed of swiftness.

When he was gone, Fei Ku called over Negi and Nodoka, "Okay then, you two-me train more, Negi-Bozu, and Bookstore!" after which, the two ran on over to her, along with Laz as the two continuously trained, along with Kaede, the Twins, and even Kazuki, who showed that he possessed formidable fighting skills to them all. In more ways than one, it was more of a full-out battle brawl than sparring.

Makie looked at the fight with much interest, but then looked back at Negi. What he had told her didn't just make her feel better… they completely re-energized her as well. Asuna and Chamo, who were right next to her, looked at her with much curiosity, but were, caught their attention as she started to talk, "Asuna…"

Asuna looked at her with much curiosity as she asked, "Yeah, Makie?"

But then Asuna sweatdropped at this and Chamo seemed interested lecherously as Makie looked at Negi, blushing and all starry eyed to him. She then dreamily responded to Negi's coolness as she stated, "I've gotta admit, I only thought that Negi was cute in the beginning… but now… but now, in his own way, he's really cool, too. Just like his friends, the Creva… Crevan… I mean, the Elrics."

Asuna was caught by surprise by that as she paled at that, "Wah? What?"

Chamo, on the other hand, smiled as a lecherous old man would as he looked to Makie. He then snickered as he thought, 'I knew it. I knew that this girl was a prime choice for Negi as a partner. I mean, Asuna's good and all, but this girl's obviously got the hots for him, very flexible, and full of energy. Good on the battlefield _and_ in the bed. Hehehehehe! Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let her in on the secret.'

* * *

**Eastern State HQ**

* * *

"Nanotech Homunculi? There are more of them still out there? And they're somewhere on Mahora Academy grounds?", Seiji asked, dressed in his State Uniform for the day, and standing in front of Mustang's desk. He had gotten over as fast as he could, and was quickly briefed on the situation. The fact remained that this Papillon Mask Creator was running around Mahora, creating more of the new Homunculi that he had dispatched off the campus. Seiji huffed at this as he crossed his arms and grumbled to himself, "And I thought getting the others ready for the Alchemy Exam, or helping out Negi and Laz with the Disciple Test with Eva."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can sort out your normal life as well as your work life, Full-Metal.", Mustang calmly stated as he addressed the situation in hand, "any way, you're in luck on the whereabouts of a potential sighting near Mahora. Somewhere close to the Girls' Dormitory and the World Tree Plaza. There have been reports on disappearances near those areas in the dead of midnight. All we found were bits and pieces of clothing and skeletal remains from that on the past few days during the Kyoto field Trip."

"So that's why backup was a little late during that time.", Seiji stated, feeling a little miffed about this; both Mustang holding out, and these recent disappearances, "So now you need me to keep an eye out for something that isn't human, right?"

Mustang nodded, "That's correct. The mission's simply a Search-and-Destroy job. And if you can, try to bring back some samples of the… creature… so we can figure out who's making them."

Seiji sighed with exasperation and annoyance as he rubbed his temples, "Sheesh. This won't be easy on my own, Col. I heard that Armstrong's out on a mission. Negi's on his own with his training; and I know I'm not gonna ask Asuna for help. And I know that the Four Stooges can't hold their own against this thing.", that earned a comical effect from Havoc and the others as they faulted over with a look of shock on their faces, "So what am I gonna do for backup on this."

"Stop whining, Full-Metal.", Mustang stated as he was currently going through some paperwork, "I had no intention of sending you out on this mission alone. You'll have help."

"Who?", Seiji asked, "Reina and Ivan are still taking the Exam, so I'm limited here on State Alchemists. All I've got for backup now is my brother. And he's helping out with the training as well.", Seiji pointed out.

Mustang, after ignoring Seiji while still looking at some paperwork, pointed out as he confidently smirked, "You weren't the only teenager that was made a State Alchemist. Back here in the East, a young kid at the age of sixteen was appointed the title, The Silver Alchemist, and has been on a mission hunting down Scar." And then looked to Seiji, giving him the smirk that irked the kid out as he set the paperwork down, "You'll be meeting your newest co-worker tonight after the Interviews."

Seiji seemed surprised by that as he raised his eyebrow in thought and confusion. He then looked to Mustang and asked, "Silver Alchemist, eh? So… what's this guy's specialty?"

Mustang turned sideways facing the windows behind him as he stated, "Well, from what I remember… the Silver Alchemist's abilities are those of Close Range Combat as well as Stealth capabilities. As for the Alchemic abilities… the Silver Alchemist is able to create a silverish like metal and can create an assortment of unusual array of weaponry. Not only that, but this Alchemist makes it a habit to disembowel the opponent while shouting, 'I'll splatter your guts'." He then turned to see a slightly freaked out Seiji as he asked smirking, "Why do you ask?"

Snapping out of his state, Seiji nervously smiled as he waved it off, "Oh, uh… nothin' wrong with that.", and then before anything else, he ran out the door. As soon as he closed it, he sighed with relief as he looked like he saw the Devil himself, 'Silver alchemist? Disemboweling? This person sounds like a nut job.'

Back in Mustang's office, the Colonel rested his head on his right hand, smirking in amusement at where Seiji ran off. He then knowingly smirked as he mockingly asked himself, "Maybe I should have told him that the Silver Alchemist can also make the metal… even the Nomax material that _her_ clothes are made of… deflect light, making _her_ invisible." He then looked at a corner in the room as he asked the corner, "Think I should have introduced you to him?"

And then suddenly, like a curtain was pulled over, small bolts of electricity danced around in one part of that area. As soon as they died down, a small figure had appeared from the room.

The figure was feminine, from the small petite frame she had; small, slim, but slender despite the outfit she wore. It was a Silver and Black Shinobi outfit that covered her entire body. The top gi jacket that she wore was silver with black shoulders, and the sleeves were slightly puffy, with a black belt strap that ended at the elbow with a silver buckle on the outside. On the left sleeve, a loose black belt strap was hanging on it. The gi jacket was opened up from the neck to the belly button, exposing a black net turtleneck shirt that almost exposed a braless chest, and across the chest a black belt strap with a silver buckle on it. Around the neck was a silver and black scarf that nearly covered the occupant's mouth and dangled down her back, going down her back, and strapped on her back were two silver metal sticks that stretched about sixteen inches. On the forearms and hands, a skintight black glove that went up under the sleeve of the jacket, had on three silver circular disks, and on the silver fingers and thumbs, the gloves had on silver thumb and knuckle guards. But on the wrists, were silver bracelets with black Alchemic Transmutation Circles drawn on the front of them. She also wore a pair of silver Shinobi pants that exposed her hips and were slightly puffy as they ended at the bottom of her knees, but seemed that she wore black stockings underneath, with a black belt with a silver buckle dangling to her left with a black pouch to it that had her State Alchemist Pocket watch. Attached to the belt on the right side, was a silver sash of sorts on the right side that stretched down to her knee, and on the back of the belt was a seven inch silver stick. Starting to where the pant's legs ended, from that end to her toes, her felt and calves were covered by a black stocking like boot, with on the ankles were silver bands cris-crossing over the ankles, and on the foot, only a single toe was exposed on the shoe. This outfit gave the person a distinct look of a Shinobi/Ninja, and to complete the look, covering the girl's face, was a silver hood that covered her head, and on the face, a silver and black small horned smiling Oni mask to complete the look of hiding the person's identity. This was the Silver Alchemist.

The Silver Alchemist walked over to Mustang's desk and stood next to it. As the person stopped, she crossed her arms across her chest, and looked at the door to where Seiji had left. The person then spoke in a serious and hard-edged voice that sounded like a seventeen year old girl, "So who was the runt? He doesn't seem like much, Col.?"

Mustang chuckled at the runt comment, but then turned serious, "Don't worry about him. I need you to patrol on Mahora Grounds and make sure none of these new Homunculi type involves anyone else."

The figure nodded, but then stopped for a moment, "That's all good, sir. But…", and then she pulled out another silver pocket watch that was also a State Alchemist watch. The Silver Alchemist then stated, "Along the way… the State Alchemist that accompanied me from Central… met an untimely demise at the hands of Scar during the pursuit." She then shamefully lowered her head as she asked, "I should have kept a better eye on him more. What do I do with his watch?"

Mustang's expression was still the same, but only seen by Hawkeye at his side, she knew he was disheartened by this. It wasn't easy to lose comrades on the sidelines. Mustang then answered, "You really need to learn to work better with others. As for the pocket watch… hold on to it until you can find some use for it."

The Silver Alchemist nodded as she began to walk out of the office. But then stopped at the door as she opened it, with her back still turned to Mustang, but turned slightly as she faced sideways to him. Under her mask, only one eye with a golden iris as she looked to Mustang as she replied, "I don't need anyone, Col. I work better alone." And then with that said, she left the room as she closed the door.

Mustang just shook his head softly as he looked at the door to where the Silver Alchemist stood, and simply said, "Or sometimes you can be too alone."

* * *

**Interview Room**

* * *

Outside the interview room, the five teens were present at the magnificent golden and detailed doors. Asuka Habuki, Russell Tringham, Kazuki Muto, Ivan Vladimir, and even Reina Makati, were all standing there and waiting for their interviews with the higher ups. After a few moments of waiting, the signal light outside lit up, meaning it was time. Reina went first, wanting to get it over with as fast as she could. She opened the door as she stepped into the room, and then the door suddenly closed as she was inside. The room was dark, until a light shot in the center of the room, slightly illuminating the back, showing Mustang and a few others, including Seiji who stood up in the corner.

But what caught her attention was in the center of the room. There was only one single golden chair, but the legs were a little close together, but the legs were slightly bent in a way that would make it impossible to sit on. She knew that as she looked at it, slightly worried, 'Those legs would make it impossible to keep balance on if I sat on it.'

"Go on and take a seat.", Mustang spoke out, startling Reina as he went on, "Alchemy is the science of Balance in the world. If you have the Gift… it won't refuse you.", after seeing a little hesitation, Mustang replied, "Go on, Reina. State Alchemists can't be afraid." After hearing that, Reina gained a little courage as she walked forward and sat in the chair… and it didn't lose balance. After seeing her past the test, Mustang smirked, "Very good. Now tell me why you want to be an Alchemist?"

Reina thought about it for a moment; she was slightly hesitant on her reply. She thought she would cave in, but then thoughts popped in her head. Memories of Hauling, his family, and everyone else in Yuesdale that were rooting for her when she left. And then she thought about Seiji, and what he had told her. She then looked at her right hand, and then clenched it as she looked up to Mustang and everyone in front of her, not as a timid girl but as a brave one as she started out, "Because I made a promise… to the people back home and to a friend in this room." This earned a small smile from Seiji as she continued, "I told them all I'd be an Alchemist of the State, to be there for the people and to do all that I can to protect not only the State, but the People as well."

* * *

Russell sat in the chair, with no signs of unbalance, and then answered the same question with a look of determination in his eyes, "Because I promised my brother and a friend that I would. Not only to be a better Alchemist, but also a better brother and Friend. To live my own life and find my own path in this world."

* * *

Ivan, with no signs of unbalance, answered, "To do my part in protecting this world. To give others strength as well as be other's strength in times of difficulty and conflict."

* * *

Next was Asuka, and surprisingly, her turn in the chair had no unbalance either, much to some surprise on how ditzy she seemed to act. But when she was asked why she wanted to be an Alchemist, she looked at them all serious-like, and answered, "Because I swore to my master I would. I told him that after I was done with my training, I would use my Alchemy to help the world, and those in need." This earned a surprised look on Mustang's face, but then Asuka smirked shy like as she twiddled her fingers as she blushed, "But also…", and then squealed like a fan girl as she pointed to Seiji, "… but also it's a way to get close to my true love, Mr. Metal! I'd do anything to stay in as a State Alchemist! He's the bomb!" This however, earned everyone to sweat drop as well as Seiji as he face-vaulted over.

* * *

When it was Kazuki's turn, the chair never faltered as he stated, "Because I promised someone; the only friend I have. We both promised that we'd both become State Alchemists. To take in all the bad and good; to protect those who can't defend themselves. To protect the kingdom… not just the castle."

* * *

After the interviews, Mustang walked down the hallway along with Hawkeye as he smirked, "Seems we've got quite a group of kids, don't we?"

Hawkeye, who kept her poker face, nodded, but then stated, "That's true, sir. But you know the State only takes in two occupants."

Mustang smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure this year. The Fuehrer's coming in tomorrow to oversee the final test."

Hawkeye looked stunned as she asked, "Fuehrer Mabusa?"

Mustang nodded, "Yep. I have a feeling he might be impressed by this year's applicants."

* * *

**Back at Mahora**

**Later that Night**

* * *

The campus grounds were pretty dark and quiet that night near the World Tree Plaza. Only a few lights were shown on that campus as it illuminated the stairs and the green grass. However, the scenery was less important as Seiji, in his State Alchemist/Battle uniform, and Laz in his battle attire, were looking around the campus, diligently searching for any Nanotech Homunculi. They figured if they wandered around a bit, trying to act like unsuspecting civilians… weird-dressed looking civilians… then it would have been dumb luck for a Homunculus to be stupid enough to wander out of its hiding place.

As Seiji showed a little more courage, Laz seemed to pale at this. He looked to his brother and asked, "So, um… Brother? How are we gonna know when this Homunculus pops up? And after that, what do we do?"

Seiji, who didn't turn his back as they continued onward, answered, "We'll know when this thing pops up. He/she'll have a huge hankerin' for Human Flesh. And secondly, if we can get its head back in one piece, we'll find out who's making these things by accessing it's memory banks.", he looked to Laz as he winked, "The thing's all nanotech, so it'll be all machine."

Laz thought about it for a moment, and then nodded, "Oh yeah. That might work."

It wasn't unnoticed by them, but they felt a shadow looming over them, watching their every move. They felt it got closer, closer… CLOSER. It was becoming unbearable for them until they turned around…. And saw none other than Nitta-sensei.

Seiji, a little surprised by all this, raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Nitta-sensei?", he then looked around, uncertain if they were being watched by anyone, and then looked to him as he stated, "What are you doing out here? And at this late?" He then mischievously smirked as he guessed, "Don't tell me you're having a little late night fun at a bar or something?"

Nitta, who still looked like the scowler that he was, only huffed at Seiji as he looked at the boy unimpressed, "You're the Full-Metal Alchemist? You mean to tell me you're the one who took out Oniwaka back at the bar?"

The two boys went pale for a moment; this man knowing their fulltime secret. Laz looked to Seiji, really worried as he whined to him, "Brother, what are we gonna do? He knows about us!"

But before Seiji could panic as well, a thought struck him. He then looked to Nitta, and asked, "Wait a minute! How do you know about the bar incident? And how the hell do you know the bartender's name?" But then he stopped as he saw Nitta now in the light.

All over Nitta's body, blue computer chip like designs were spreading all over him as he scowled at the boys. Then strange antenna-like constructs stuck out of his body as he glared at them both, "To think a runt like you would be a problem for my master!" And then he suddenly took shape as he grew in size, shredding off his clothing and becoming more animal-like. Finally, after the transformation, where Nitta once stood, was now a twenty-five foot Silver/Yellow Nanotech constructed Cobra Homunculus, and it glared at the two with hungry eyes and drooling fangs.

Laz paled at this sight and shook a finger at the creature, "B-Brother! Nitta-sensei's one of the Homunculi! What are we gonna…?", but then paled in shock as he saw his brother. Seiji was standing there, stiff as a board, going white as drops of sweat were going down like a waterfall. It was then that Laz remembered as he stood up in shock, "Oh, that's right. You're afraid of Snakes!"

Just then suddenly, the snake launched its drill-tipped tail straight at Seiji, who was still in a state of feared shock. Laz saw this as he shouted, "BROTHER!" And then at the last second, pushed Seiji out of the way. However, at the last second, instead of Seiji taking the blow, Laz took it directly into the left part of his chest. The tail stuck out of him as Laz gasped for air; the tail lifting him up as he began to spasm and gurgle, his eyes going wide with shock and near death as well. As the tail had taken a huge chunk of his heart out… the heart to where the Blood Seal that anchored his Soul was placed in his body.

As Seiji regained his composure as he got up, he saw what had happened. He saw Laz's almost-lifeless form, dangling at the tail of the cobra that had skewered him. He looked in shock at his brother, his fear of snakes being overridden by the fear for his brother as he looked at Laz, with tears forming up in his eyes. In a moment of shock, Seiji finally shouted out, "Laz. LAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!"

And then the snake threw Laz aside, as his body skidded across the ground. Then the Nitta-snake turned his attention to a shocked Seiji as it cackled, "Oh don't worry. You'll soon be joining him.", and then lunged at the Full-Metal Alchemist with its mouth open. Seiji snarled at the snake as he clapped his hands together and made his Transmutation. Suddenly, the floor shot up into a spiked wall as the Nitta-snake crashed into it, getting slightly damaged as it smashed through the wall, only to see that Seiji was running away. It roared out loud as it slithered after him as fast as he could.

Seiji knew that this wasn't a good place to fight, so he had to hightail it to someplace with more space to it. He also knew that Laz was left behind; his blood seal was probably halfway gone. Seiji gritted his teeth, 'Dammit! Even if half of the seal is still there, Laz is going through convulsions. It's basically a painful slow death unless I kill this Homunculus and do something fast about it.'

He was running real fast, as the Homunculus was slithering fast behind him. He had created a few Transmutated constructs to slow the snake down, but as he ran away, the snake only plowed through them with no chance of slowing down. Even as Seiji ran for his life from the snake, up on the rooftops, the Silver Alchemist was keeping a close eye on the scene as she chased after them both. She had spotted them not too long ago after she was done searching the campus, but then spotted as the person she believed to be the Full-Metal Alchemist get impaled, ran after to go and help. But now, she had to help the Alchemist's younger brother; she knew that that would be what the Alchemist would want right now.

Seiji ran with all his might as he was currently running across from the girl's dormitory. They had run that long and that length as he turned around to get ready to finally duke it out with the monster. However, as he turned around, and stopped, he saw that the beast was gone. He looked around frantically as he asked out loud, "Huh? Where the heck did it go? It's too big to just up and disappear like that!"

And just when he turned around the corner to see if it was behind him, something else startled him. Nearly letting out a yelp of surprise, he was greeted with a surprise that he didn't expect. In front of him, was none other than a startled Nodoka, accompanied by an also startled Yue. He stood there, completely flabbergasted as he finally shouted out, "Nodoka? Yue? Wh-what the hell are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for you.", Yue stated, completely unfazed by Seiji's peculiar behavior or outfit.

Nodoka, knowing that whenever he wore that outfit, knew he was on State Alchemist business. However, she kept that to herself as she looked at him, almost like he'd seen a ghost. So she carefully asked him, "What's wrong, Seiji? You look all sweaty and panicked. Is something wrong?"

However, Yue butted in as she stated, "Ever since you, your brother, and even Negi-sensei ever came to this school, or even during the school field trip in Kyoto, things haven't exactly fit right." She then pointed to Seiji as she stated, "I talked Nodoka into it, and she finally cracked, saying something about the word Alchemy." Nodoka slightly shied away as she looked to Seiji as if she was interrogating him, "It's time to spill it buddy. What's going on around here?"

Seiji, paling at what had just happened, cursed himself in his head, 'Dammit! I got them involved!' He then ran up to them both as he placed a hand on both their shoulders and seriously told them, "Both of you! Get back to the dorms now!" Seiji then broke from them as he looked back a few feet from them, keeping an eye out for Nitta.

Nodoka ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she asked, "Seiji? What's going on? You're starting to scare…!" But then suddenly, a huge roar and explosion was heard right behind the two as they turned around in time to hear Yue scream. In a split second, they saw the giant snake jump out of the ground, with its massive jaw around a shocked and startled Yue, and then closed up, swallowing her whole as the snake looked at the two remaining teens with hunger in its eyes.

Nodoka, having seen her friend swallowed, looked at the scene with a shocked and frightened expression. Tears welled up in her eyes, until finally she tried to run forward, but was restrained by Seiji as she shouted, "YUE!", she struggled as she shouted to the snake, "GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK; SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

The snake finally opened its mouth, and out popped Nitta-sensei's head, whose face was covered in blue computer chip designs and on the forehead was an Infinity symbol of sorts. It slithered out of the mouth on a tendril as Nitta chuckled evilly at the two teens, "It's a bit difficult to move in this form on an empty stomach." He then cackled as he looked at the teens closer, "However, Miss Ayase should do in place of the current meals I've missed ever since you killed Oniwaka and his troops, Full-Metal."

Suddenly, Nitta was grabbed by his neck by Seiji, who growled, "You'd better spit out Yue right this second, Bub!"

Nitta growled, "Such impudence! You're nothing but a Juvenile delinquent!", and then not surprising Seiji at all, he quickly reeled himself back in the mouth, along with a surprised Seiji who was swallowed whole, much to Nodoka's shock. Nitta then popped back out as he gulped Seiji down and looked at Nodoka hungrily. He slithered over to her as he snickered evilly, "And now it's only you my dear."

Nodoka was backed in to the wall, surprised and scared all at the same time. She looked back at Nitta, who flickered out a snake tongue as he chuckled with much satiated hunger. She cringed as she closed her eyes, trying to be brave, but couldn't, 'What am I gonna do? I know I studied some Martial Arts, and I have an Alchemic Pactio. But it's not a weapon, and I'm not done with the training yet! Seiji… Yue… please, help me…'

And then suddenly, Nitta's face contorted in pain as he pulled back and shouted, "DARGH! WHA… WHAT'S HAPPENING…?" Nodoka opened her eyes in confusion as she looked at Nitta, trying to make sense of this. And then suddenly, out of Nitta's snake gut, shot out the Sunlight Fist, although this time the forearm and fist were shielded by Hexagon shaped energy shields as it punched outward with a thrust matching a rocket. And out of the gut came out Seiji, worse for wear, and in his arms was an unconscious Yue.

He slid across the ground on his feet as he stopped next to Nodoka, who smiled with a tear going down her face. in a flash of a second, she hugged Seiji as she nearly cried in his shoulder, "Seiji! I thought you and Yue were gone forever."

After she looked up to him, he smirked a little as he answered, "Hey, I'm not about to die yet."

Just then, Nitta growled louder as he looked to the kids, whose attention was turned to him. He then shouted as he charged at them both, "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO PUT YOU ALL IN THE SEIZA POSTION… AND THEN EAT YOU ALL ONE AT A TIME!" Just then, suddenly, a barrage of silver chakrams sliced right into him, causing him to scream out in pain, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Just then, something pounced right at him, but he swatted his tail right at them, knocking them in the face. However, that didn't stop them from taking two silver sticks from their back, and with a silver bolt transmutation, turned the sticks into scythe-like spears.

They were thrown at Nitta's body, which pinned him in place as he howled in agony, while the two teens watched. Then suddenly, another lightning display was shown, as the figure had in their hands some sort of katanna, and slashed at Nitta's body, turning it into scrap. The figure then slashed and tore through the Cobra's head, sending Nitta's head flying upward. Nitta then looked at eh Silver clad stranger in fear as he shouted, "Y-YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, ARENT YOU!", and then with a mighty leap, the figure jumped right at the falling head as Nitta shouted out in his final breath, "YOU'RE ANOTHER STATE ALCHEMIST! GAAAAAHH!"

And the figured plunged the Katanna into Nitta's head, slicing it down the middle, and destroying the Homunculus' symbol. The figure landed as Nitta's body began to dissolve into metallic flakes, leaving no trace or evidence of the creature's existence.

Seiji and Nodoka, both looked at the strange figure, but mostly at their weapon. It was a silver and colts blue Katanna, with a colts blue handle with an X on the base, and a silver string dangling on the end with a small Blue X key chain at the end of the string. Nodoka was the first person to ask, "Who… are you?"

The figure then stood up, showing her to be around Seiji's height, but shorter than him by two centimeters. The figure then pulled back the silver hood to reveal short blue hair, and when they turned around, revealed her to be a girl around seventeen, with calculating gold eyes, a beautiful girl's face with a horizontal scar across her face to where her nose was. The girl had a warrior's masked face on her as she told them her name, "My name is Tokiko Tsumura, the Silver Alchemist.", and then she looked to Seiji, "And right now, we need to help your brother, the Full-Metal Alchemist."

After a moment of realization, Seiji's eyes went wide as he deactivated his Kakugane, and shouted, "Oh shit! I forgot about Laz!", but then slumped as he whined, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BROTHER? FULL-METAL?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Final Tests; the Masked Creator's Wickedness**


	45. The Final Tests pt1

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: The Final Tests; the Masked Creator's Wickedness pt.1**

* * *

**Back with Laz**

* * *

Back to where Laz was, the still but twitching body of Laz was still active. Even though despite the huge hole in his chest, Laz was still moving, though gasping in pain and slightly gargling with every breath due to part of his blood seal being broken. With him now, was Nodoka, who looked at him with much fear for him, Seiji, who felt helpless at this point, an unconscious Yue, and the now accompanied Tokiko, who was watching over them at this time. The three teens were kneeling right beside the struggling in pain Laz right now, uncertain of what to do at this point. However, Tokiko had an idea on what to do, but was uncertain if the younger brother was up to it.

Nodoka, who looked in fear for Laz, looked to Seiji as she fearfully asked him, "Is he… is he going to die?"

Seiji gritted his teeth as he looked at the serious injury that was dealt to Laz, "The puncture wound missed the heart, but it was still a little too close to it." He pointed at the hole and everyone saw the heart; a slightly huge chunk of the left side had been punctured out, "Nitta didn't destroy the entire blood seal, but he still managed to take a part of it out." He then clenched his fists as he slammed his left one on the ground, with a tear coming out of his eye as he cursed himself, "Dammit! I should have watched out for him! Instead I freeze up the minute I see a snake!" He then shouted up in the air, "WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF SOMETHING AS SILLY AS SNAKES?"

Nodoka looked at Seiji, wishing that he didn't have to go through with this. She wished she didn't have to seem him with so much pain; in truth, she felt his pain just by looking at him. And looked at Laz, feeling helpless in doing anything for him. Then looked up to the new person she had met, Tokiko, and looked at her with pleading eyes as she asked, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Tokiko held her head down and her eyes closed in thought, but then looked up to them as she opened her eyes, "There is." She then pulled something out of her Shinobi jacket as she held it out for everyone to see. It was none other than the spare State Alchemist pocket watch.

Seiji looked at it confused as he asked, "A Kakugane?" He then became furious as he flailed his arms around, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR A BATTLE, YOU JERK!"

"Kakuganes aren't just used for battle.", Tokiko explained, without her wavering from her usual serious tone or look, "By Transmuting it and fusing it into your brother's heart, it might be able to save his life." She explained to them both that the Kakugane, when inserted into a living being, could reawaken the dormant fighting instincts within that person. Those awaken could sustain the life-support systems. "If you can Transmutate the Kakugane as the new part of your brother's heart it might not only save him, but also restore the Blood Seal."

Seiji and Nodoka thought about that and seemed it would work. But Seiji had a different thought popped up; Kakuganes were designed to unlock a hidden power to fight. What would it do to Laz once it was fused with his heart and soul? He looked to Tokiko and asked, "Wait, Tokiko. If what you said is true, and it does save his life, what would be the after-effects of fusing an unknown metallic device like that to him? I mean, what would it do to him afterwards?"

Tokiko shook her head as she replied, "I'm not really sure. I don't know what would happen if it restore the life to a Soul-Attached Golem." But then she looked to Seiji seriously as she finished, "At least you have a choice. Either save him with this, or destroy the seal and let him be at peace."

Seiji thought about it fast and hard; he looked at the pocket watch, and then he looked at his brother. Laz was barely even conscious at this point in time; it looked like he was going into a coma. But when Seiji was about to say his answer, everyone was surprised as they heard Laz gasp out, "Do it… Brother… we… we don't… have a… choice…"

After that was heard, it was resolved as Seiji looked to Tokiko and held out his hand, "Okay, let me do it then." Tokiko nodded as she gave him the spare pocket watch. He then looked to Laz as he stated, "Laz… I want to bear with me on this. I don't know if this'll hurt or not." And then he placed the Kakugane pocket watch on top of his heart. He then clapped his hands together to begin the Transmutation, and placed them on top of the watch and heart.

Then suddenly, a massive blue lightning show erupted from where Laz was lying down. Both Tokiko and Nodoka shielded their eyes from this, Seiji kept his eyes open the whole time, making sure that he stayed focused on the task at hand. What no one realized at this point, was that Yue was slowly waking up. Having remembered being swallowed whole by some giant metallic beast, she shot up in a panic, but then forgot her fear as she turned and witness for what she didn't know… was the first time she saw the Power of Alchemy at work.

As the transmutation was still going, the Kakugane began to glow a golden yellow. And then it began to merge and take shape into Laz's heart, merging with the heart, upgrading it, and then restoring the blood seal as the damage that Nitta had inflicted upon him began to repair itself. As the Transmutation died out and everything was finished, everyone saw that Laz was restored to normal. On how it affected him, the trio would have to wait and see in order to find out.

Suddenly, Laz bolted up, and yelled out loud, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare-induced sleep. She shouted out, "AAAAAAH! I JUST DIED! I'LL AVENGE MY DEATH! DANG IT!"

Seiji and Nodoka sweatdropped from the reaction, as they both nervously chuckled. Seiji, regaining his composure, chuckled a little nervously, "Eheheheh. I guess you're feeling much better, eh Laz?"

It was just then that as soon as everyone had gotten up, and Yue faking that she was still unconscious, were brought their attention back to the newest member of the group. Tokiko stood straight up, saluting straight to Laz as she stated, "I am Tokiko Tsumura, Silver Alchemist, of Eastern Division of the State Military. It is an honor to meet you, Seiji Elric, Full-Metal Alchemist."

Laz, getting déjà vu on this same scene happening once more. He chuckled nervously as he pointed to his brother, who was crouched on the ground, with a purple aura over his head. Laz then chuckled nervously as he pointed out, "Eheheheh… you've got me mistaken for my older brother down there."

Nodoka looked at Seiji concern as she asked, "Um, Seiji?"

Seiji sighed depressingly as he waved it off, "It's okay. I'm starting to get used to it."

Tokiko looked amazed by this as she pointed to Seiji and asked, "You mean this small guy is the older brother?" This earned Seiji to get even more exasperated as he turned towards her with bloodshot and shocked eyes as he groaned in defeat. Tokiko just huffed as she turned her head away from them, "Hard to believe a runt like you is a State Alchemist."

Both Nodoka and Laz panicked by that outburst as they stepped back, and Seiji shot straight at Tokiko. His face blazing with veins popping up, as he shouted in her face, startling the Silver Alchemist, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL, THAT EVEYRONE STEPS ON HIM AND IGNORES ALL THE OTHER ONES, YOU SCAR-FACED WORKAHOLIC? IF ANYONE'S SMALL, IT OUGTTA BE YOU!"

There was a complete argument between the two, but known to the four, Yue cracked an eye open to see what was going on. She had seen what was going on, but didn't want to open her mouth on it just yet. Whatever was going on, it was not normal.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

In the same darkened room as before, only a small window allowed some light into the room. The light showed a silhouette of the one called Washio, while another one was of a young lad sitting down. Only his purple and black Mask of a Papillon butterfly was ever visible. But kneeling next to him, laying her head on his right leg was a girl, around sixteen, snow white skin, periwinkle colored hair that was short but had two braided pigtails on both sides, wearing bottle bottom glasses, and a white shirtless turtleneck shirt with a khaki skirt held on by a brown belt, ending at her ankles with brown hiking boot heel shoes, was ever visible as the Papillon masked stranger petted her on the head.

The masked figure then asked out loud, "So… Nitta was defeated, eh?"

Washio nodded as he asked as the girl snuggled in the Papillon Master's lap, "What should we do master?"

The Papillon Master just snickered evilly as he stroked the girl's head as she purred in delight, "I think… we should investigate on this matter."

* * *

**The Next Day**

**World Tree Plaza**

* * *

After the events of last night took their toll, everything like as always went on as before. Seiji, Nodoka, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and even Laz were present at the time of training. Laz even told Negi the whole story about what had happened last night, and Laz had slipped up the fact that his heart had been stabbed through and was fused with a Kakugane. After that, Seiji just groaned at this, "Laz… did they have to know that much?"

Nodoka just nervously chuckled as a sweat drop went down her face, "Your brother really lets things slip out, doesn't he?"

It was just then that all of them looked surprised and nearly shouted in unison, "WHAAAT?" Then all the questions started pouring out as they all asked in worry,

"Are you okay? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Asuna! Laz, are you in any pain at all now?"

"Do you feel any different, Laz-san?"

"Feel like ya need an adaptor?", Chamo joked out.

Laz shook his hands in front in defense as he calmed them down, "No, no. I'm feeling great." He then lit up as he smirked, "In fact, I can't remember the last time I felt this great. I mean, it feels like something changed in me last night."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, they heard someone running towards them at high speed. Then, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them, "Hey, Negi! Hey, everybody!" It was none other than Makie, dressed in a cute sport outfit as she stopped near them as she twirled in front of Negi, smiling, "Like the outfit? I took a little extra time getting ready this morning."

Negi smirked as he waved to her, "Oh, morning, Makie. You came over to practice too?"

Makie nodded, "Of course. This outfit is easy to work out in." She then gave Negi and everyone a thumbs up, "Let's go for it today!"

Negi nodded, "Yeah, let's go for it!"

Asuna, while still trying to figure it out, felt a slight pinch in her heart. Just by watching this made her feel that pain in her chest. She shook her head, denying it as usual, shouting up in her head, 'What is wrong with me? I'm just confused is all! Yeah, that's it! I got drunk that night, and he was cool during the trip, but I WAS JUST DRUNK!'

"Getting a little jealous now, aren't ya?", Seiji teased as he elbowed her gently on the side.

It was then that Asuna blushed beet red and looked over to Seiji, completely enraged and shouting hysterically, "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She then turned sharply towards Setsuna, who nearly paled at seeing such an angered and scary face, "Setsuna! Come on, we're gonna start kendo training right now!" And then grabbed a startled Setsuna away, as she grumbled and retorted, "Me, jealous? HA! That's a laugh riot!"

Negi looked to Seiji and Laz as he asked, "Um, is there something going on?"

Seiji groaned at this as his head hung in exhaustion already. Laz just nervously chuckled, "Negi sure brings new meaning to the word 'Clueless'."

"FUH, FUH, FUH….", a familiar voice chuckled out, catching the other's attention. They turned and saw, on top of a street lamp, Fei Ku was in her usual training/battle attire… and wearing a fake beard and mustache, "You call me Elder Master KU from today, Negi-bozu."

Both Negi and Makie looked at her like she had lost her mind, as Makie gawked at this, "EWWW, IT'S… MAKE THAT KU FEI…?"

Fei Ku jumped down from the post, and landed in front of the two. She then stood up as she winked to the two, "Landing hit on Master is not so easy in only two day, Negi-bozu. Because of that, the next steps in training is not-so-easy one, is okay?"

Negi nodded, "I'm ready!"

"Oooh, sounds fun.", Makie smirked as she clenched her fists in excitement, "Count me in!"

Fei smirked as she stroked her fake beard, "Mmm! Is okay with me."

"Hold on!", someone shouted form another lamp post as Seiji, Nodoka, and eve Laz looked up. Everyone looked up and saw that the person was a black clad shinobi, with his black scarf flapping in the wind. The shinobi looked over to the six occupants, and then pulled off the mask… to reveal Kazuki Muto. He then smirked as he pointed to himself, "Get ready, Lazarus Elric and Nodoka Miyazaki. For today, you will be taught by the master of Special Training, Genin Kazuki Muto!"

The Elric Bros. and Nodoka looked shocked and amazed by this as Nodoka looked in surprise as she pointed to him, "DWAH? You're a ninja?"

Kazuki disappeared up in the air by a gust of wind, and landed right in front of the three. He stood up as he pointed to the three, "In preparation of maintaining your physical prowess for this fight, I've concocted a mastery of difficult yet positive result exercises!" He then looked to the others, "Are you ready?"

Laz, being the most determined to do so, "Yeah! I'm ready! I took on Kaede's training, so whatever you've got for me, I'm ready!"

Nodoka clenched her fists as she looked determined too, "Count me in!"

Seiji just shrugged, "Well, I don't know if you need me, but I'll…"

"Great!", Kazuki shouted as he led the way to his training grounds.

* * *

**With Fei Ku's Training**

* * *

Fei Ku was crouched on a branch, holding small logs tied to higher branches. High up in the trees, she smirked as she explained that this exercise was designed to improve the Sense of Balance. She told them if none of the logs hit them, then they would pass. She smirked, "Time to start Log Swarm Test!", and then she let the logs loose… at the upside down duo.

But Makie, who was doing her best to keep her skirt from flapping down and exposing her panties, shouted, "YAAAH! WHAT THE HECK…?"

And then the logs flew straight at them without mercy. It bombarded them without any show of letting out, but Negi wasn't about to let that stop him. Negi mercifully blocked every log and swatted them away. He would have past it, until he heard a faint scream, "WHAAAAAA!" and then he turned around until he saw Makie, dangling around and in panic, as a log was tangled up in her panties, trying to pull them off, as she shouted, "MY PANTIES, SOMETHING IS…!" Which caused Negi to lose focus and get pummeled mercilessly by the logs.

Fei Ku smirked as she stroked her fake mustache, "Umph! Is time for Makie Obligatory Panty-Shot. Now." She then clenched her fist as she encouraged the two, "Is too soon for you giving up! is time for next challenge, now!"

Later on, after Makie had calmed down and the two were back on the ground, Fei Ku had the next exercise ready. When the two got there, they both paled at this sight, seeing two rows of Wooden Battle dummies all lined up and parallel to each other. Negi raised a confused eyebrow as he asked, "Um, what exactly is this?"

Fei Ku pointed out, "This famous Chinese martial arts club 'Fist of Shaolin Wooden Man'." She then pointed out, "These ones Automatic Wooden Man made by robot research club! They very accurate attack. Try and get to top of hill without getting attack."

Makie paled at this, Negi looked determined as he shouted out, "I-I'll try!", and then he charged right on in there, leaving a nervous Makie behind.

However, Chamo, who was on Negi's shoulder, muttered, "Kids don't know their Jackie Chan like they used to…"

The robotic wooden dummies suddenly started to charge right at him. And they began to pummel right at him, but they were completely blocked by Negi as he did a tremendous skill and display of Martial Art moves. Negi gritted his teeth as he shouted, "Th-This is hard! They're gonna get me pinned here!" Luckily he kept his mind on the task, but that soon changed.

Nonchalantly, Fei Ku got behind a still unaware Makie, and then kicked her in, "Now is your turn, Makie."

However, Makie wasn't that much to try and work with, as one of the Dummies' punches got to her. However, Makie jumped at the last second, only to have the punch grab her panties. She screamed out as she got Negi's attention, "N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! Not again!"

Negi stopped for a moment, "Huh? Makie?" And then with that done, one of the dummies got one clean shot into Negi's face. Then the dummies saw this as their chance and began to repeatedly punch at Negi, giving or showing him no mercy whatsoever.

After the training session, Fei Ku noticed that the two were wiped out for a moment.

* * *

**With Kazuki's Training**

* * *

Kazuki was crouched on a branch, looking down upon Laz, Seiji, and Nodoka, all three unaware on the training exercise this guy had in mind. High up in the trees, he smirked as he explained that this exercise was designed to improve the Sense of Balance as well as Concentration.

He then rummaged through a pouch from his phani-pack, and then suddenly he threw a few Shurikens on the ground. And then suddenly, he pulled out another shuriken, and the trio noticed a few runes and a transmutation circle on it. as it glowed a sky blue, so did the same Shurikens as they too glowed transmutation circles. Then in a split second, the Shurikens were surrounded by wind, and then took the form of a wind-based doppelganger of Kazuki.

Seiji looked at this in surprise as he whispered in awe, "Wind Golem doppelgangers."

Then Laz snapped it in place as he figured it out, "I get it. You're an Alchemist with the ability to utilize, create, and manipulate the wind around you."

Kazuki nodded, "Pretty much guys. As a matter fact…", he and the rest of his clones pounced right at them, as the training session began, "… I'M A MASTER AT USING RENKIN JUTSU-BASED ALCHEMY AS WELL AS FROM THE WESTERN STYLE OF ALCHEMY!"

Clones from left and right as well as the original Kazuki fought the trio for the practice. Luckily, Laz's strong hard body was able to block and pummel them all in less than a second. Seiji was fighting against Kazuki, and noticed that in some method or other, Kazuki's style was similar to the Chinese arts of the Crane (Air-bending), meaning Kazuki was good at evading all of Seiji's attacks. The two stopped for a moment, both in battle stances, as the two smirked at one another.

Seiji quirked, "You're pretty good… for a goofball monkey."

Kazuki grinned at this, as he played one key role in this, "So are you… for a short guy."

At that second, Seiji flared up as he shouted at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms and legs around like a madman, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO LITTLE, YOU CAN'T SEE TOO SMALL A TARGET TO KICK AND PUNCH?"

However, they were all soon distracted, by Nodoka, who screamed out loud while blushing madly. The two Elrics turned around and saw that Nodoka had did okay in the end, but what they didn't know is that the clones had utilized their wind-based bodies to blow off Nodoka's top, exposing her bra. This caused Seiji to get distracted, while Laz was as well, giving the doubles the chance to pummel Laz completely.

Seiji blew up as he turned towards Kazuki and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR PERVERTED ATTACKS?" But then he paled at what he saw next.

Standing in front of him, in a puff of smoke, stood a naked Nodoka, clothed by the mist all around her. This caused Seiji to stand there, stiff as a board and blushing like mad, as a little blood trickled down his nose. The Nodoka then smirked, and in a puff of smoke, Kazuki appeared as he shot towards Seiji, pinning him down the ground. Seiji struggled to break loose, as Kazuki grinned, "Shinobi Arts – Sexy Disguise!"

After hearing that, Nodoka and Laz shot up to him, with Nodoka, who had her workout shirt back on and blushing from embarrassment, shouted right at him with her arms flailing around, "WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED TECHNIQUE WAS THAT?"

Laz shot up, "You can't just take some girl's identity and have them naked on the spot! That's both perverted and immoral!"

Kazuki grinned as he got up, letting Seiji get up as well, and pointed out, "All's fair in battle." he then cracked his knuckles in preparation as he looked to all three of them, "Alright then, the real training now begins."

The three of them went completely bug-eyed as they looked to him and asked in unison, "You mean there's more?"

* * *

**Afterwards**

* * *

Both training parties were nearly wiped out and on their knees in front of their instructors. Even Makie and Nodoka were on their knees in exhaustion, along with Negi and Seiji. However, the only one who didn't seem tired was Lazarus, who looked like he was itching for more practice. However, both trainers looked at their students completely shocked form their exhaustion, as Fei Ku held out a bunch of wooden sandals as she went wide-eyed as she shouted, "What? You already tired? Pathetic! You still having 10K marathon in iron geta, one-inch punch, plus many more training!"

Even Kazuki nodded as he pointed out, "Yeah, plus we still have the training in the Bed of Snakes, 100 thumb pushups, and even Nose Spinning, which I don't even know how to do, and a whole lot more to go from there!"

Negi bowed his head, "S-Sorry…"

Finally, Makie shouted, "This isn't training, this is torture! Plus you've stretched-out my panties!"

Even Nodoka fumed out as she screamed, "And during the other training sessions, your clones and wind-based Alchemic techniques kept trying to blow off the rest of my clothes! Seiji nearly past out from blood loss!"

Even Seiji shot up and shouted, "Just what kind of training is this?"

Kazuki and Fei looked to each other and shrugged stupidly as Fei pulled something out. It was a manga on Martial Arts and Super Warriors, as Fei Ku joked, "Sorry. Maybe using Manga and Old Kung-Fu as basis of training-from-hell was mistake, but still…!"

Just then, Negi and Laz jumped out and shouted in shock and anger, "ELDER FU/ MASTER MUTO!"

Even Makie and Nodoka joined in as the two shouted, "Fei Ku, you idiot!"

But just then, they all felt a dangerous aura emanating from the boys. They all turned and paled in shock as they saw Seiji… with glowing red eyes, veins popping all over him, indicating his attitude at that point: extremely pissed off. He glared at Kazuki as he growled, "You'd better pay the price for not only making me and Laz into fools… but also Nodoka!" and then without even thinking about the consequences for his action, he clapped his hands together, beginning his Transmutation, and Transmuted his Automail arm sword right in front of everyone… including a surprised Makie.

He then ran towards Kazuki as he shouted, "WE'LL SEE WHO'S GONNA BE LAUGHING BY THE END OF THE DAY!", and then slashed at Kazuki, who easily dodged him. However, before Seiji had the chance to run after him, Kazuki clapped his hands together, and on the back of his gloves glowed two Transmutation Circles with three glowing spirals translated as the Alchemic signs of Air. With that done, he placed them on his legs, and suddenly, he shot into the air by a powerful gust of wind.

Seiji growled at this as he shouted, "You think you can just get away that easily, Master of Pervert Jokes?" And then clapped his hands again, and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, a pillar of rock shot up from underneath him as he was in the air and jumped forward, only to have another pillar pop up from underneath to catch him. This continued on as he chased after Kazuki in the air; pillars transmuting to catch up to the Wind Ninja Alchemist.

Kazuki knew he couldn't run forever, so by shooting over Seiji as he got to him, he landed on one of the still formed pillars. He then took out three shurikens with Transmutation symbols on them, and threw them at Seiji. He then shouted, "Okay, if you want a fight, then let's go for it!" And then clapped his hands together, staring another transmutation. The shurikens then had wind swirling around them, and formed the shape into wind-based shurikens that slashed right at Seiji like buzz saws.

Quickly thinking, Seiji jumped back on the pillar back from him; he clapped his hands and transmuted the rock in front of him into a shield. The shurikens slashed through the shield, disorienting them as they slashed past Seiji, narrowly missing him. He looked back as he paled, "Alchemic wind shurikens that are vacuums when on impact. If one of those things hit me, I'd have wounds that wouldn't even drip out blood." However, his thoughts returned to him, as he started another transmutation, making the pillar's rock he knelt on catapult him in the air towards Kazuki like a pinball.

Kazuki paled as he saw Seiji downward slash at him, shouting, "Try dodging this, Ninja Boy!" And then slashed right at him, being blocked in the process. At the last second, Kazuki had formed a sort of Wind forearm guard that acted like a spiraling whirlwind on his arm and hand. Seiji seemed equally impressed as he half-grinned, "A forearm guard made out of spinning winds. Heh, that's pretty clever coming from a guy like you."

Kazuki smirked, and then as Seiji pushed forward, Kazuki kicked him back some, causing him to fall off the pillar. Luckily, Seiji transmuted his arm sword and transmuted his hand into a clawed one as he clawed at the pillar, halting his fall and holding him in place. Kazuki then jumped up as he formed another whirlwind guard on his other arm and balled up his fists, "But these aren't meant just for defensive purposes!"

The two were about to attack one another, until a huge gust of wind interrupted the two. Suddenly, they were swept down back on the ground, by none other than Negi. He looked at the two with a little impatience as he stated, "Will you two stop acting like a bunch of kids! We have serious training to do!"

It was then that when things had calmed down, things only got worse. This was realized as Laz ran up to them and said, "Uh, guys… we have a problem." The three boys had a slight confused look on each of their faces as they awaited for whatever Laz had to say. Instead, he had a frightened look on his face as he pointed back, showing what the boys were supposed to look at.

It was then that they paled, seeing Makie, surprised and with a small sweat drop on her forehead. Fei Ku and Nodoka looked freaked, not because of what had happened, but because Makie saw the whole thing happening. Finally the boys paled as Makie smiled at this excitedly as she cheerfully shouted, "WOW! You guys are some kind of superheroes or something!"

It was then that the boys paled and went white as chalk as they all thought the same thing, "OH CRAP! SHE SAW THE WHOLE THING!"

It was just then that after all the Transmutations faded away, Asuna and Setsuna, who had witnessed the fight, ran up after them. As they got there, Asuna asked, "Hey what's going on?" it was only that after the confused looks on their faces and a quick explanation from both Seiji and Negi, it was then that Asuna flipped out just as Seiji did, as she screamed out, "WHAT? MAKIE KNOWS ABOUT YOUR SECRETS TOO?"

Makie looked confused by this as she asked, "What secret?" it was only after Laz told her, that she shared the same expression that Asuna had, "WHA? NEGI'S A WIZARD AND SEIJI'S AN ALUCARD?"

Seiji slumped as he groaned, "It's Alchemist, Makie. Alchemist."

After explaining the whole situation to Makie, she seemed to understand a little bit of the situation. But afterwards, she finally clicked it all in as she grinned to the two boys and everyone else, "Well, now that you think about it. I seem to remember a few things now. Sakura Blvd, the vampire thingy that bit my neck, even waking up in a skimpy maid outfit, and fighting against Negi on his staff when he was flying."

Everyone actually looked amazed by all this, considering Negi had erased her memories on that night. It was pretty amazing that Makie had remembered all of that, but never wondered about it. it was then that Laz asked out loud, "So… now that you know… are you… gonna… tell everyone?"

Makie looked at everyone puzzled by this; she knew that they felt a little tensed up about this. She also figured that the reason they asked that, would probably get in a lot of trouble by this. She then smirked at them as she winked and gave them a thumbs up, "Don't worry. This'll be our little secret then." But then she looked confused as she looked to Asuna, "Wait, does then mean you're Magic too, Asuna, or Alchemic?"

Asuna sweatdropped as she nervously smirked, "Not really, I'm just a normal girl that got involved in all this. Just a normal girl who made a Pactio with Negi here." And then pointed to Makie as she whipped out her Pactio card, "Just like you did."

Makie looked confused by that, but then clicked it together, "Hey wait! You mean the card?" She thought about it for a moment, and then smiled broadly as she looked to everyone, "Hey, then that makes me a magic girl!" but then she noticed something about Asuna and Setsuna; Setsuna was holding a sword and Asuna was holding her iron Harisan. She looked confused by this as she asked, "You two are practicing swords? Well, I know Setsuna would, but I didn't think you would, Asuna."

Asuna nodded, "Well, yeah, whenever I can squeeze through school and deliveries."

Makie looked confused, "But why is that?"

"Well, it kind of happened at the school field trip. This huge fight and all.", Asuna explained as she chuckled, "It's kind of a long story." But then she looked to Makie, "In any way, this just came naturally. I mean, I never really planned this out, but now that I'm practicing, I'm just enjoying it." She then leaned in, to be certain that Negi didn't hear, "For Negi and Seiji's case, well mostly Negi's, it's for a pretty good reason all the same."

It was then that Makie lit up as she got excited by this whole now world that she got herself involved in, "Really? Is it like some secret quest like in that Movie with the Lord and his Rings? Tell me, tell me. Oh, come on, you can all trust me now!"

Then Setsuna asked, "Well, why not ask them?"

Then Makie thought about it and turned towards his direction, but was a little surprised at what she saw. In the midst of her conversation with Asuna and Setsuna, Negi, Laz, Seiji, Kazuki, Nodoka, and even Fei Ku had started to seriously start their training exercise in Martial Arts combat in ready for the night. It was by watching them that Makie gained a sense of what was going on in their minds, on how hard the people she knew were pushing to grow. Just by watching them, she felt inspired to do the same.

And without even trying or without explanation, she whipped out her ribbon and a few other gymnastic tools. She looked on over to the others as she smirked, "Alright then, let's go for it!"

And all that day long, they practiced like crazy on what they were going through at that point. Negi, Laz, and Nodoka, battled and practiced against Fei Ku, Seiji, and Kazuki all long that day, sweating like crazy to get stronger and perfect their combat skills in the Martial Arts. Asuna and Setsuna were engaged in training in Kendo swordsmanship, with Konoka coming later with Fuko and watching them all along with Chamo. Even Makie was practicing like crazy with her gymnastics, and like the others, she was putting her heart and soul into everything that she did.

Later on, after practice, everyone stood attentive, to see the fruits of all their labor. Fei Ku stood in front of Negi and Nodoka as she bowed to them. She then smiled at their accomplishment, "Okay, Negi-bozu, Bookstore, is enough now. In what time is left before fight tonight or in time of life… I teach all I can… for now." She then smirked at the tow of them, "Anything else, is in hands of fate. Next eight hours, you resting and reviewing only, okay?"

Negi and Nodoka both bowed as everyone else clapped or cheered on the accomplishment. Negi smiled as he nodded, "Yes, Elder Fu."

Nodoka finished her bow and smiled, "Thank you, Fei… I mean, Master Fu."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

Everyone turned to see who it was and was surprised by who was coming towards them. It was none other than Yuna, Akira, and Ako, dressed casually that day, and racing towards them with lunchboxes in toll. They ran over to them as Yuna waved to them, "Hey, everyone! Is it true that Negi and Laz got some kind of match tonight?"

Then Ako reached to them as she smirked, holding up the box lunches she had, "We've brought an all-out dinner bento, if so."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned and saw a surprising sight as well. Coming towards the other side of them all was Russell and Fletcher, along with Reina, Ivan, and nauseatingly Asuka. But walking not so close to them, and trying to avoid them was Tokiko, who was dressed in a sleeveless mini skirt dress with white trim and black sandals. Russell and the gang stopped as they signaled over Seiji and Laz. The two boys looked at each other to confirm what to do, and just walked on over to them.

Nodoka and Kazuki, who both noticed that decided to run on over to them, just as Tokiko was talking to the two Elrics. And just when they got on over, it was then that Kazuki recognized her. He smirked as he waved to her, "Hey. Tokiko! It's me."

When she heard that voice, she looked to Kazuki, unsurprised at first. But then when she looked at him, she blushed slightly at this, as she gasped, "K-Ka-Kazuki?"

It was then that Reina heard that from the two and looked to one another, and then asked Kazuki, "You two know each other?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yeah, see it was way back in Kaede's clan household…"

"OKAY DROP IT!", Tokiko shouted as she led everyone away from Negi's group, who were chowing down on the lunch the Sports group had made them.

after they had a comfy place to sit, all of them, Tokiko turned her attention to the only functioning State Alchemists that was currently employed at this time. She looked to Seiji and Laz as she reported on what they had found on the new Homunculi, "So far we discovered in the lab that was found at the bar, only a few embryo flasks were discovered."

Laz raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Embryos?"

Tokiko then explained that these little creatures were the basis for the Homunculus creatures. They were only 0 foot, 8 inches in height, but were wiley little creatures, using animal or plant DNA as the base. They couldn't survive for more than a day out of a flask chamber. Once they were introduced with an unsuspecting human host, they latched towards the brain, crushing it and taking control of the body, transforming it into a techno-organic physiology, also giving it abilities that mimicked the natural talents of the embryo's origin.

She even told them that from what the science lab stated, that these Animal or Plant types could possess strength relative to their animal or plant base as well as retaining any or all of their sentience. With the added intelligence and reasoning of that of a human, but would still consider what they were before.

Ivan, who overheard the news, grimaced at this whole thing as he crossed his arms in thought, "Monstrous."

Russell cringed at this as he looked to Tokiko and asked, "What kind of person would do this?"

Unknown to them all, high above them, a winged creature hovered over them spying upon them. High above their heads, hiding in the air by nothing, but seen by no one, was a giant robotic hawk, colored silver, brown, and orange. And on top of the figure, was a shadowed figure that stood on top of its back, looking down upon the gang of teenage alchemists. The hawk creature then spoke in Washio's voice as he looked down upon his prey, "They're all here, including the one that Nitta was supposed to kill. It seems he failed that night. Shall I attack? I'm confident I can get them from up here."

The figured smirked as he spoke out, "No, that won't be necessary." He then pulled out a small flask, and within it was a small flask… containing a nanotech constructed embryo, that moved around anxiously to find a host. The figure then held it out above the teens as he poured the flask out, and let the embryo drop down towards them, "Let's handle this… cautiously."

It was while they discussed the situation, that Tokiko and Kazuki immediately shot up, looking sharp and cautious. Everyone else shot up as well, confused by the strange looks that their two ninja comrades had. Laz looked around as well, completely confused by this as he asked, "Hey. Kazuki? Tokiko? What's going on? Why are you… ?"

"The enemy.", Tokiko answered as she pulled out her silver watch, "They're here."

Seiji pulled out his watch in an instant, as he got in front of Nodoka, shielding her, "Where?"

Then suddenly, Tokiko turned sharply towards Nodoka, startling her a bit. But then it was Fletcher, who looked shocked and shouted to her, "Miss Miyazaki, look out!"

Nodoka, being slightly startled by that outburst, turned sharply and saw… a Homunculus embryo falling right next to her. However, Tokiko shouted as she held out her pocket watch and called out, "BUSO RENKIN – SWORD SAMURAI X!" And then suddenly, Tokiko's samurai sword Buso Renkin was thrusted at Nodoka's side to where the embryo was launched to, and was deflected away from her and everyone. Then while still holding the string from the hilt, Tokiko pulled back the sword, and just in time too.

Kazuki looked up after he heard a whooshing sound from above and looked up, only to look in surprise as he shouted, "Everyone take cover!"

And then they all saw a giant metallic hawk soaring above them, shooting out its feathers as projectiles towards them. Luckily Reina clapped her hands together in time as she created a crystal dome all around them. It held up as the feathers were deflected and scattered on the ground. The hawk flew above them from some time, waiting for a chance to get at the Alchemists below as it and the creator on the back waited in anticipation. However, they didn't expect on what would happen next.

Bursting out of the crystal dome, shot out Seiji at tremendous speed, possibly due to his Buso Renkin. He had converted to Sunlight Fist Barrage and shot a tremendous blast into the ground, sending him to propel off the ground like a rocket would. He was shot up high as soon as he reached the hawk and landed on its head at high speed. There, he got up from his crouched position as he stood up, confronted face-to-face with the enemy.

In the light, it was revealed at this Papillon Mask Creator was nothing more than a nineteen year old male wearing the Mahora College uniform, with a green band indicating he was a third year. And then, out of the light, Seiji saw the fiend's masked face. The skin was sickly pale, but not on the fair side, his hair was black but parted in the front, he was skinny but had a good posture, he was 5'11", but the most distinguishing feature that made him stand out was not the Papillon Mask he wore, but his eyes. To Seiji, his eyes were the color of rotten river sewage.

The Papillon Mask creator smirked at Seiji as he spoke to him for the first time, "So you're the Full-Metal Alchemist, eh?", he chuckled under his breath, "You've been quite the thorn in my side these past few days… for a little man."

That caused Seiji to get royally pissed off as he shouted and flailed around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' TOO SMALL TO SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS; SO SHORT EVEN THOUGH HE DRINKS MILK?"

The Papillon creature chuckled until he ordered, "Washio, give our guest his first flying lesson!" And with that said, the Hawk Homunculus quickly tipped over, sending Seiji crashing down below to his death. As he saw the Alchemist falling down, he ordered Washio to get out of there; as they did, the Papillon Masked Creator smirked down below, "If he does survive, we'll have Kawazui keep an eye out on him for us." And with that, the Hawk Homunculus and his creator, zoomed out of there at high speed, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Final Tests; the Masked Creator's Wickedness pt.2**

* * *

**Ba-Ba-Buuuuuuuhdum! Another Profile, folks!**

**Name:** Ivan Vladimir

**State Alchemist Handle:** The Ice Alchemist

**Height:** 6'3"

**Weight:** 200 lbs.

**Personality:** Ivan is somewhat of the Big Brother to them all, much like Armstrong is to the adults of the Eastern HQ. as an young lad, it was Armstrong who took him up his wing after his parents were killed in the Wales incident. There, he had learned to harness strength in Alchemy as well as physical prowess, hence he has taken Armstrong's philosophy on 'Muscles that Serve', thus in the stead of Armstrong, he will sometimes take off his jacket and shirt, flexing his impressive muscles to everyone.

However, due to never being around girls his own age and constantly training in the hopes of being a State Alchemist, Ivan grew extremely shy and fearful around girls. This would cause him to flinch or freeze up whenever one touched him, adding a slight comical detail to himself.

**Alchemic Powers/Skills:** Ivan, like his State Alchemist title, says it all. He is able to manipulate the ice and water particles all around him and near watery areas and create and manipulate Ice.

**Kakugane (Alchemic Arms): **Odin's Hammer

The Buso Renkin is colored Silver with Ice Blue

It is mainly a giant hammer with spikes on the flat ends of it.

This Buso Renkin is indestructible, can smash through an opponent, and also amplifies Ivan's Alchemic powers.

In addition, if swung around over his head, Ivan can use this Buso Renkin to create Blizzards and Ice Storms, that would cause massive temperature drops, or create snow or hale to pummel the enemy.

**Idea for this Character:** No original concept came for this guy except for Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin, as well as a younger Armstrong. But the concept of him being shy around girls, deathly shy, came from fellow fanfiction author Enchaos Ivan. This character was thought up during the Kyoto arc and had made an appearance during it, as well as help out the girls during the fight. So those who are slightly confused by this, check back during the Kyoto arc during the final battle. There, you'll find him.


	46. The Final Tests pt2

**Sorry for the small update, but this is just so you know this story isn't dead to me. It's just taking time to get the plot moving is all.**

* * *

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Final Tests; the Masked Creator's Wickedness pt.2**

* * *

The others looked up, hoping to see what had transpired. They noticed that the metallic bird had hovered there for only a moment, until it sped off into the air, disappearing from sight. However, they saw Seiji's figure, falling down towards them at a pretty alarming speed. Laz went bug-eyed with fright as he paled and shouted, his voice filled with fear and worry for his elder brother, "BROTHER!" he then ran towards the spot to where Seiji was about to plant a huge crater into the ground with his arms wide out as he shouted, "Don't worry, I'll catch you, brother!"

Nodoka, also witnessing Seiji's plummet towards the ground below, ran also towards the drop point. A look of fright and worry was in her eyes as she ran and shouted, looking at the falling figure that was Seiji Elric, "SEIJI!"

The two stopped to where he was about to fall, as Laz held his arms out, ready to catch his brother. Laz shouted, "Don't worry, Brother, I've got you!"

SHTNK!

Laz stood there, paling at what had just happened. At the last second, Seiji had activated his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Fist, and used the Sword mode as a pogo stick that halted his fall. the blade however, was close enough to Laz to slice his nose in half down the vertical center. Nodoka had stopped in time as she stopped next to Laz and at the scene. Seiji's Sunlight Fist was gripping the hilt of the energy-created blade as he balanced his right foot on the blade, with no signs of singeing at all.

Seiji deactivated the blade as he landed gracefully on the ground as he sighed, "That was a close one," but then he looked to Nodoka as he asked, "You guys alright?"

Seeing him safe, Nodoka smiled in relief as she nodded and let her small smile pop up, "Yes. We're all safe, Seiji," then she let her shy smile come out as she mentioned, "And… I'm just glad… well, I'm just glad that you're…"

Suddenly, Asuka ran up, and glomped on Seiji, interrupting Nodoka as she rubbed her cheek to Seiji's cheek. She squealed as she blushed crazy at Seiji, "Mr. Metal, you're alright! And the way you just landed… that was so awesome!"

Seiji grumbled, "Laz, help me," but then he stopped as he looked at his brother, who was still paled and was shaking. Seiji raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you okay, Laz?"

Laz, who was still a little freaked out by what had transpired, he shakingly turned towards his brother. While shaking like a leaf, and rattling like a tin can, Laz looked to his brother wide scared eyes as he whimpered, "Uh huh."

After the other Alchemists had followed up, and after prying Asuka off, Seiji had told them everything. He had told them flat out about the description of the Papillion Mask Creator. However, the description wasn't much to go with unless they had seen him with their own eyes. Tokiko was the one to point out, "Sorry, but that doesn't sound like much of a description."

Russell nodded on that as he stated, "Though I think the mask might make him a dead giveaway."

Nodoka thought about it for a moment, but then lit up as she stated, "I know! I could ask Haruna to give us a composite sketch of him."

"That sounds like a good idea," Reina stated, but then she frowned for a moment as she brought in, "But then she might ask what it's for."

Nodoka brought her head down in defeat as she sweat dropped to that, "You're right. And Haruna's pretty nosy when it comes to that."

However, the doom and gloom went away as Kazuki stepped up, "Not to worry, everyone," and then he struck a dramatic pose, with drawing utensils in his hands and his arms crossed, "When it comes right down to it, I'M A MASTER OF COMPOSITE SKETCHES!"

The gang just looked at Kazuki for a moment, thinking and looking like he had lost his mind. It was then after the little display, Tokiko, who looked at Kazuki like she had become exhausted, mumbled out, "You just spout out anything that you think up. Don't you, Kazuki?"

"Alright, I'll show you, guys," Kazuki shot out, defending his composite sketch art. After a few minutes working on one sketch, he had finished and gave them a thumb's up, "Here ya go," and handed to Seiji a composite sketch of the Papillion Mask Creator.

Kazuki struck another pose as he shouted in triumph, "My heart and Soul's Work!"

The picture was just perfect… too perfect. For the Papillion Mask Creator's features were a bit more chiseled than the lanky thin features that Seiji had seen. Everyone either sweat dropped in confusion, grimaced at the bizarreness of the drawing, or just seemed kind of disgusted on how the creator looked.

However, that train of thought was gone, just as soon as they heard Negi shout out from where he and the girls were eating, "Asuna, please! You don't have to clean me! I don't need a shower!"

"Forget it, Negi," Asuna stated as the sounds of dragging a body was heard, "After working out all week long, and avoiding the school baths, you gonna be scrubbed raw!"

The kids heard that as Laz chuckled, "We'd better go help Negi on this."

Seiji nodded, "Knowing Asuna, she'll make good on her threat."

Tokiko stopped for a moment as she looked to the two brothers and blushed as she asked, "W-Wait a minute! She bathes him? But they're…!"

"Teens?", Seiji asked, and he nodded and half-smirked, "Yeah, I know. It's sort of a running gag between those two," and then leaned towards her as he whispered, "Personally… I think she likes scrubbing his back. Even though she won't admit it."

Before Tokiko could openly reject or object to such a thing, Kazuki stepped up. He then smirked, "Tokiko… if you want, you can bathe me."

SMACK!

Everyone paled and sweat dropped as they looked at Kazuki's unconscious form. There was a huge bump on his head, considering he was hit pretty hard. Standing close to his unconscious body, was Tokiko, blushing and holding a bloody fist up as she warned Kazuki, "Try something like that, and I'll splatter your guts!" and then just walked away.

The others soon followed behind her, making sure to keep their distance from her. Seiji and Laz were the last ones behind, with Nodoka following behind them. However, Seiji stopped for a moment as he heard a throbbing sound, almost like a distant heartbeat. Somewhere in the grass, the Homunculus Embryo that was swatted away by Tokiko, lay hidden in the grass, stirring and beating like a heartbeat. Slowly and quietly stirring, it's eyes shot open as suddenly, in a blur, it shot straight towards the group.

However, almost as if time was slowing down all around him, Seiji spotted the embryo at high speed. Seiji's eyes went wide with shock, 'the Embryo! I thought it was… !' but then he spotted to where it was headed at high speed… right at Nodoka. Without even hesitating, Seiji ran right towards her before the embryo reached her, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time, 'Dammit! I'm not fast enough! But if I don't… then Nodoka will be… !' his thoughts even paled more as he remembered what had happened to Nitta. 'NO! That's not gonna happen!' Seiji told himself. And then at the last moment, he skidded to a halt, performed a spinning back kick with his right foot, just as the embryo nearly reached Nodoka…

Almost hearing the distinctive sound of a whoosh, Nodoka stopped in her tracks, as did Kazuki, Laz, and Tokiko. Nodoka looked to Seiji as he was frozen in place with his kick. Nodoka, looking a little confused and worried, asked, "Seiji? What's going.. ?"

"Brother?" Laz asked, also sensing a little nervous tension from his older brother, "What are you doing?"

Seiji winced a little as he dropped his leg and stood right again. His face seemed a little pale for a moment; his brow a little damp with sweat. However, he shook it off, and gave them his best smile as he smirked, "Sorry. Guess I was just feeling a little stiff, so I thought I'd stretch my leg a bit."

"Is that true?" Kazuki asked, buying into the lie. He then smirked as he turned around and went on his way, "Okay, that's no problem. I was a little worried is all."

Tokiko stood there for a moment, looking at Seiji uncertain for a moment. She then turned around after a moment of silence, and then followed after the others, thinking silently, 'He's a terrible liar.'

Laz stood for a moment, but then turned around as he nodded, "Okay, just don't overdue it, brother."

Nodoka stood there for a moment, not sure whether not to believe in Seiji's words. It wasn't as though she didn't trust him, he just had a habit of keeping things to himself. However, Seiji noticed this as she wasn't moving anywhere, but he half-smirked, "Don't worry, Nodoka. Nothing's wrong. Just go on with the others; I'll catch up."

After a moment of worry, Nodoka gave him her best, yet worried smile she had, she nodded, "Okay, Seiji. I believe you," and then left with the others, but not before she said, "But, Seiji… you can tell me anything, okay? Just don't scare me, please." and left Seiji there for a moment.

Seiji dropped the smile as everyone's back was turned as he sighed heavily. He then slowly walked towards the others, slightly limping; the limping coming from his right leg. If anyone had noticed at all, there was a small tear in his right pant leg. And deep in the pant leg, attached to his flesh… a small metallic piece was embedded into where his ankle was, throbbing and pumping like a heart.

Hidden in the forest of Mahora, who had seen what Seiji had done, a voice over a cell phone picked up, "Interesting. Keep an eye on him, Kawaziou."

"Ayeee! Understood, master," an annoying voice popped up, but then asked, "But what about the State Alchemist exam? Most of the Alchemists will be huddled in, considering it'll be the final test."

The voice on the phone went silent for a moment, until it spoke up again, "Don't worry about it… Sawatori will take care of it tomorrow."

* * *

**Later that Night**

**World Tree Plaza**

* * *

The night was cool and crispy, and the night sky was slightly cloudy as the moon was blocked and the starts glistened with no problems. The plaza was completely deserted as no one walked or the sound of footsteps were audible. The curfew had taken in effect, in fear that the disappearances would continue on, even though no one had disappeared at all these past few weeks, except for Nitta-sensei mysteriously being absent. It would be a perfect night for a little street fighting.

Evangeline stood at the plaza's main stairway, the arena to where the Disciple fight would begin. With her was Chachamaru, Barry, and 48, as they stood by for the fight. One other that was with them was Chachazero, completely powerless as she couldn't move without Eva's magic, but one thing that still worked with her was her mouth.

This was pretty much evident, as she was complaining constantly, "Master, couldn't you have put me in a spot where I could see the battle?"

Evangeline just huffed as she groaned in annoyance, "Fine," she looked to Barry and ordered, "Barry, make yourself useful and pick her up," not hesitating, Barry the Chopper walked over and scooped up Chachazero, placing her on his head like a father would with his child. Evangeline just groaned as she rubbed her temple, "Honestly, Chachazero… you're completely useless. All you do is shoot your mouth off."

"And who's fault is that, now I'm just a chatterbox?" Chachazero shot out.

Evangeline growled at that comment, but then turned her attention to Chachamaru as she seemed distracted… almost… troubled. Evangeline had asked Hakase on doing a diagnostic on her, to see what the problem was. When she did the diagnostic, everything seemed normal… however, she had the idea that Chachamaru might have been evolving with emotions, effectively saying the human emotion grid and upgrades would be taking effect soon. Hoping to break the ice, Evangeline interrupted the gynoid's train of processed thought, "What's gotten into you, Chachamaru? You've been brooding in thought almost all night. Don't forget, I need you focused on this fight."

Chachamaru snapped out of it, as she turned towards her master. But even though she understood the details of the job, Chachamaru was still uncertain about this as she spoke her mind out, "My apologizes, Master. But… are you certain that… one punch is sufficient enough to qualify Negi to be your apprentice?"

Evangeline sharply turned to her as she answered, "A single punch is a generous offer, Chachamaru. Any more and it'll be an insult to my character as well as the boy's," and then she fell silent for a moment as she looked away, but then looked back to Chachamaru as she asked, "Incidentally, that's not the only thing that's got you bugged, is it?"

"Well, it's just that… " Chachamaru stated as she stuttered a bit, and fidgeted her hands as she looked away for a moment, but then turned back to her master, looking distraught as she asked, "Why did you have Lazarus attend this test? Only Negi should be taking…"

"Because he annoys me," Evangeline shot out, "He's just too naïve, despite the fact that his older brother has to constantly knock some sense into that hollow head of his."

"We're here, Evangeline!"

The five individuals turned and looked down at the plaza, and saw the two challengers for the test. Negi and Laz stood side by side, both dressed casually but functional for battle. Negi walked up as he stopped at the steps and announced, "Negi Springfield and Lazarus Elric, reporting to take the Disciple Test."

"We're ready, Evangeline," Laz stated as he walked up and stopped five feet away from Negi, "And we _will _pass."

Evangeline smirked as she mocked, "Are you sure you're ready, Lazarus? I head you had a nasty case of heartburn last night."

"I'm just fine, Evangeline," Laz stated, "You just worry about the fight at hand."

Taken back by that little display of courage, Eva shrunk back a bit, but then asked, "That's fine and all…" but then pointed hysterically behind them as she shouted, "…BUT DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THE ENTIRE PEANUT GALLERY?"

Negi and Laz, both looked behind, and saw Asuna, with Chamo on her shoulder, accompanied by Konoka, Setsuna, Fei Ku, and the Sports Girls group. And with them, cheering Laz on was Russell and Fletcher Tringham, considering Seiji couldn't be there for him that night, on account he had to give Mustang the sketch of the Papillon creator. It was a pretty good shame though, Seiji would have been pretty good support for him at this point.

However, Yuna shouted, "Go get'em, Negi!"

"Good luck, Negi-sensei," Ako meekly replied.

"Kick her butt, Lazarus!" Russell shouted like a screaming football fan, earning a couple of surprised and confused looks on the faces of everyone else. After reeling from such an embarrassing moment in his life, Russell just hung his head as he muttered, "Nevermind."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **The Final Tests; the Masked Creator's Wickedness pt.3**

* * *

**Name:** Asuka Habuki

**State Alchemist Handle:** The Inferno Alchemist

**Height:** 4'3"

**Weight:** 120 lbs.

**Personality:** Asuka is what you would call the crazy fan girl of the group, as she is constantly crushing on Seiji and trying to kiss him every second. She is a student of Mahora Academy, and is sometimes seen with Makie and the Sports Girls crowd. As a child, she learned Fire Alchemy from a mysterious master, and much of her past was destroyed during a war in the city of Liore, where a man had taken the title of Father Cornello.

Somehow she had moved to Japan and attended Mahora Academy.

**Alchemic Powers/Skills:** Like her title, she is able to start and control fires, like Mustang. But unlike him, she is able to merge with it, due to the transmutation circles tattoed on her back and on her tongue, earning her a second title, the Dragon Girl.

**Kakugane (Alchemic Arms): **Cerberus' Fangs

The Buso Renkin is colored Silver with Hot Rod Red

It is mainly a bow and arrow Buso Renkin, along with a robotic hound that changes its size to suit Asuka's needs.

This Buso Renkin is designed as a close and long range weapon, able to fire off plasma arrows with exact percision. The Dog, Cerberus, engulfs himself in a flame aura, capable of seering the toughest metals, as it burns over 3,000 degrees. The bow is also capable of changing shape from a bow into a plasma arc, a short range weapon similar to a sword.

**Idea for this Character:** I wanted to try and create a girl that was somewhat attracted to Seiji, and was somewhat a little bit of a crazy fanatic like Ayaka is with Negi. Her physical design if of Asuka Langely, but her mental creation was of a combination of Ryoko and Kyoki, both crazy for the boys they love. The reason she's a fire Alchemist is because she adds a bit of destructive quality that Mustang couldn't learn when he trained as a Fire Alchemist. Plus, she needed to be a 'hot' girl.


	47. The Final Tests pt3

**Sorry, folks. But due to time discontinuation, I had to cut out the disciple fight. But don't worry, I'll post it as a bonus for when I reach the final arc of this story and go on to Negima Remix Deux.**

**Also… Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night.**

* * *

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 47: The Final Test; Exploration of Library Island pt.3**

* * *

**Eastern Military HQ**

Today was the day of the final test for the preliminaries to choose the next State Alchemist enlistment. So far, everyone was in the building, going out to where the final test would be. Among the group was Ivan, Reina, Asuka, and Russell as they were prepared for anything. However, as they walked down the hallway, making their way to the Practical exam, Russell looked to his right hand, seeing what he was holding in them. It was a military utility belt with many pouches stitched to it, labeled with different seed illustrations. And with the belt was a pair of brown gardener's gloves, and on the back of them, white illustrated transmutation circles with the same Latin writing and symbol for plant life.

He suddenly remembered how he got them back at the front doors.

* * *

_Outside, he was with the other recruits, with Seiji leading them in as Russell looked to his brother. Fletcher had to wait outside with Laz, and surprisingly with Elisia as they all waited for the best results. He smirked to him as he waved goodbye for now, "Well, wish me luck, bro."_

"_Wait!" Fletcher called out, as he stopped his brother. He then whipped out the belt and glove, "Here, this'll help you out with the Practical."_

_Russell smirked brotherly as he accepted the belt and glove. "Thanks, Fletcher. I'll be sure to use them." He then playfully tussled his younger brother's hair as he walked away with the others and joined up. _

_As the doors closed behind them, the younger siblings looked to each other as the younger Tringham asked. "You think he'll pass the test?"_

"_Don't worry," Laz smirked confidently. "You gave him those items. He's a shoe-in for a State Alchemist."_

* * *

Russell immediately put the belt around his waist, and pulled the gloves on as he flexed the fingers to be sure they fit in place.

Finally walking towards them as fast as he could, Kazuki raced down the hall. He was speeding like crazy as he made his way towards them. As he did, his mind raced with thoughts as he was running to the others.

* * *

"_I want you to forfeit the Practical, Kazuki," Tokiko, dressed in her State Alchemist outfit, told Kazuki._

_The two were standing in an empty part of the base, inside where no one was there. It was just the two of them as they were talking to one another at this time. Kabuki, looking a bit confused by this as he asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Tokiko? I don't understand, why…"_

"_Please, just don't go!" Tokiko finally shouted out, getting Kazuki's attention. As soon as he saw her, he saw that she was slightly angry and worried about something entirely._

_Out of curiosity, he asked her, "Tokiko, what's the big deal? All I'm doing is trying to join the same job, maybe be your partner. If everyone says I'll be okay, then I'm okay with it."_

_Tokiko shook her head as she was even more worried, "NO YOU WON'T!", she then looked saddened as she explained, "If you're chosen by the Fuhrer, you might never be able to live a normal life ever again." Kazuki seemed confused by this as she explained, "For an Alchemist, becoming a State Alchemist can be catastrophic for their entire life. It's not just a policeman's job or a keeper of the peace. A State Alchemist's job is meant originally for combat; we're soldiers when called to war. In this job, you'll be targeted, hated and feared by everyone, just for being labeled an attack dog for the State Military."_

_Kazuki looked a little stunned by all that; the fact that he would be a target or hated by everyone around him wherever he went. The guys looked at the boy thinking he was about to crack. Tokiko looked relieved as she saw that he had snapped to his senses, but was unprepared for what came next._

_Kazuki just shrugged as he smirked, "I think I can handle myself on my own. Besides, I don't have any desire to go back to a carefree life at all now."_

_Hearing that, it only made her even more desperate as she pleadingly shouted, "NO YOU CAN'T, KAZUKI!", causing the boy to jump back in surprise as she continued, but this time, tears started to drip from her eyes as she shut them tightly, "I can't believe… you're serious about this. Why can't you see that you shouldn't even be here because of me.", she then looked to him with tearful eyes, surprising Kazuki dearly, "I'll take you back as soon as I can. You deserve a normal life, Kazuki, not a life of vengeance that I've taken. This isn't a fantasy; you could die out there…and I don't want that to happen. What would happen if you're family found out you were dead or something?"_

_A moment of silence past over them before anyone spoke up again. And after that, all Kazuki did was smile sadly to Tokiko as he said, "I think they wouldn't say much… considering they're all dead." the scar-faced girl lowered her head, knowing full well that their whole clan had been wiped out by one creature. But then she looked up, as the only member she knew that was left spoke again. "But… if anything…", Kazuki said as he walked over to her, and gently brought her up to his gaze by cupping her chin, "…there are two reasons I'm here. Part A, I've always wanted to try and use Japanese Alchemy to do some good in the world, and if I have to be an 'attack dog' for the State, then I'm not gonna pass this opportunity. I don't want to be stuck being ordinary; I wanted more in my life to see the world. It's always been my dream.", and then he slightly blushed for some strange reason as he finished, "And Part B, I want to help you, Tokiko. It's not in my code to let a pretty girl like you get in a fight all alone."_

* * *

And with that said, he walked away, and ran to join the others, leaving Tokiko slightly stunned by his decision.

The young alchemist cadets walked towards two huge wooden doors, along with a few adult candidates. They all stood there, waiting patiently, and nervously as the doors finally cracked open. The light slowly crept upon them as the doors creaked open, and finally flashed at them all, causing them to shield their eyes. Finally, after the light died down, they were able to see where they were. It was the training ground to where most of the soldiers would train with their rifles and run around on track, but this time, it was much different. In the center of it, was a mountain of sorts, an iceberg, a desert of sand, and other items. The back looked like a humongous bio-dome, without the dome.

Standing with Col. Mustang and Hughes, was one fellow that no one else had met before. He was a well fit man, in his sixties, black hair and a mustache, dressed in a State Military blue coat uniform. He also had a rapier strapped to his side, and a monocle on his right eye. This man was the main leader of the State Military, Fuhrer Mabusa.

"We will now commence with the Practical Portion of the State Alchemist Exam," Fuhrer Mabusa announced. "In this portion of the exam, you will show us your alchemic abilities, or examples of your research material. But for those of you who would like to demonstrate, we've provided with all of you some raw material for such usage."

Seiji, who was standing in the audience with the Fuhrer, looked at his friends and the new comers. "I just hope they have something to demonstrate," he whispered to himself. However, the worry left him as he grimaced, seeing someone in particular, waving and calling out to him.

"Mr. Metal! Hey, Mr. Metal," Asuka called out as she jumped up and down, waving at him like a fan girl would. "Don't worry about a thing! I'll pass this test with flying colors; these guys are a bunch of amateurs!" she continued to shout, giving Seiji unwanted attention as she spoke in a dreamed out tone, "And if you want, you can take me out on a dinner date to celebrate!"

"Confident, isn't she?" Hughes smirked as he nudged the Full-Metal Alchemist in the shoulder. The only response he got was Seiji groaning, and a dark cloud over his head as he sulked in annoyance.

"Girlfriend, Fullmetal?" the Fuhrer asked the young Elric. All Seiji did was hung his head in embarrassment, which earned a full-hearted laugh from the Fuhrer, "Ah, to be young again."

Kazuki looked around, looking through the officers, and spotted one in particular. It was Tokiko, as she stood next to a thin and well-aged man in his probable forties, with short black hair combed back, and thick ice-piercing blue eyes. He ignored the pale man who looked more of a ghost, and paid more attention to her. He waved at her, hoping to catch her attention… in which he did as she took a glance to his sight.

Suddenly, their attention was caught by one of the adult Alchemists. He began his transmutation from some marble that was gathered in one corner. With it, he had constructed a pretty well constructed and tall tower that continued to grow in height. After he was finished, he had made a solid replica of the Washington Monument. The man's brow was slightly dripping with sweat at this moment as he let out a chuckle or two. He was about to get up, he stumbled as he was back on his knees in exhaustion.

"Hmmm, well that's no good," Asuka huffed confidently with a smirk on her face. "The design' all good, but he extended too much energy in his transmutation that he can barely get up."

"So exhaustion can't be a factor in this," Ian told himself, and flexed his pecks and arms out as he called out, "THE I SHALL BEAT DOWN EXHAUSTION FROM DIS TRIAL!"

Kazuki smirked at that as he gave a thumbs up, "Not to worry; I never get exhausted," and then took his 'Master of' pose once again as he proclaimed, "When it comes right down to it… I'M A MASTER OF ENGERY! EXHAUSTION DOES NOT KNOW OF ME!!!"

Russell and Reina looked to each other as the blonde florist asked, "Is he just saying that, or is he just naturally a master of everything?"

"I think he does it for attention," Reina shrugged.

Just then, a rude and snobbish fellow shoved the two apart, and then cut cross from Asuka and Kazuki. He stopped in from behind Ivan as he walked around him, "Out of the way, Goliath. I'm next." Russell balanced himself out again, and immediately helped up Reina as the two teen alchemists turned a nasty glare at the bum that shoved them like that.

The green haired girl just glared daggers at the guy as he was busy chopping down trees. "What's his damage?" she huffed.

But then the teens got a good look at what he was doing. He had chopped down about four trees and had them lay on top of each other. Next, he had taken a pale of water and splashed the trees as such. Then finally, he had drawn the Transmutation Circle and performed the alchemy. Bolts of electricity shot around the pile as it began to warp and take shape, showing the other alchemists what he was constructing.

Outside of the gate, Fletcher and Elisia were sitting on Laz's shoulder, with him holding them in place on them. They waited outside, in hoping to get a better view of the Practical Exam. But so far, all they could see was the giant monument sticking out to the sky. If Lazarus could, he could transmute his forearms and hands into pick axes, and climb up with them. But he still needed to hold on to the kids, and it wasn't like he had enough arms to do so, much less transmute another pair. If he attempted to make another pair of arms, it would diminish his strength, because he would have to split his arm muscles. So for now, all they could do was stand and wait.

"Hey, Laz," the young blonde boy looked to the iron golem, as he looked back. "You think Russell can do this?"

The bigger fellow just smirked as he answered, "Of course he will. My brother did so can yours; remember, you gave him that belt and gloves."

"Hey, look up!" Elisia called out, getting both of the boys' attention.

Their attention was turned to a slowly rising balloon that was peering out from the top of the wall. It was big enough to be around the size of a hot-air balloon, but there was no basket attached to it, nor even was there an engine to it. It looked rather crude, not even made of that fabric that was usually made for hot air balloons. It resembled a sort of cruddy paper Mache creation that was made from both that and a rubber balloon as the inner body model. The trio was completely in awe as they saw it slowly floating upward.

However, they weren't the only ones to take notice of this spectacle of Alchemy exams. On the other side of the concrete fence barricade that hid the Practical exam, and on a makeshift platform, two figures were overlooking the entire Practical without being noticed at all. It was none other than Nodoka, dressed in casual attire, but she wasn't alone. Right next to her, looking at the Practical Alchemy, with much interest hidden behind her casual-look on her face, and sipping on a juice box of Tapioca Kiwi juice…

… was Yue.

**

* * *

**

**-A Few Days Ago-**

After the incident with the Nitta Homunculus, Nodoka, Seiji, and a newly revived Lazarus were in her room. They walked in, with the blonde Fullmetal carrying the unconscious Yue in her arms. After they set her in her bed, the two brothers had said their goodbyes and left for the night. Nodoka had closed the door, and sighed with relief from the events that had transpired that night. He sighed heavily as she told herself, "I'm glad that Seiji and Tokiko-sempai had shown up." She was really surprised that a girl like her, although not shy like she was, was so strong and knowledgeable with Alchemy even existed. But then she was slightly surprised by another event, "I just can't believe that the Homunculi followed us back to school, or even that Nitta-sensei was one of them."

"Homunculi, eh?"

The Bookstore girl paled as a ghost, easily recognizing that voice. Nodoka's face was also perspiring with fear sweat, her skin went as white as a ghost's surface, her eyes were as wide as ever. To confirm it all, slowly and with a humorous creaking sound, she turned around to see who had spoken up. When she saw who it was, a dark purple aura appeared behind and above her head, overshadowing the poor librarian club girl.

It was Yue, drinking a juice box of cranberry Tabasco juice. Nodoka, hoping that she didn't hear much, nervously smiled as she changed the subject, "Yeah, um…. Homunculi is the name of a bad guy… that Haruna came up with. For her story…"

"So was Seiji and that scar faced girl performing that strange thing called Alchemy part of her story too?" Yue asked as she took another sip.

Bookstore paled considerably, and a cracking sound was heard from her, almost as if she hardened and started to crack. "?"

An hour later, with Haruna still not present and still and the Cosplay convention, the two girls had a sit-down at the dinner heated table. The purple-haired rabbit girl had her head down apologetically, to both her friend and to Seiji and Negi. She had told her friend everything about the two new boys and the events that had transpired in both past and present. She told everything; Negi being a wizard-in-training, Seiji being what they called a State Alchemist working for a secret police/military force much like the American superhero, Green Lantern, the events of Kyoto being a major battle between both wizard and alchemist, against the mysterious humanoid creatures calling themselves the Homunculi. For the juice-drinking librarian, it's not every day you learn that the new librarian led a double life, as did her teacher.

She took it pretty well… with a scowl look on her face as she thought aloud, "I still can't believe that Seiji's an Alchemist, nor Professor Negi a wizard." seeing her friend lower her gaze, silently apologizing for the deceit, Juice-Box shrugged as she concluded, "I never would have guessed that those two would have been something you'd find in a manga." she stood up, and concluded, "Well, best to just tell than let her find out, we might as well tell Haruna…"

"NO!" Nodoka shouted as she tackled her best friend on the ground. "Please, you can't! if either one of them have their secrets told, they'll be stripped of their powers, and they'll either be turned into animals or imprisoned for life!" Nodoka pleaded her friend on the ground, "Please, Yue! Promise me you won't tell." when she got up, Bookstore paled as she saw her friend in a dizzy spell, nearly past out from the tackle. Immediately, Nodoka got off and bowed her head repeatedly as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Yue. I didn't mean to do that."

"You've… you've gotten pretty… strong, Nodoka," Yue moaned as she got up. She looked at her friend, surprised at how much stronger she got. 'Must be all the training from Seiji that Haruna talked about,' Juice-Box thought. 'The Nodoka I always remembered had trouble carrying a stack of books from Section A to D in the library.' she sat up again as she nodded, "Okay, I won't tell Haruna… yet." but then a surprised look, as if any could pop up on her face, showed itself on her face as she asked, "But wait, how is it you know about the magic and alchemy?" this earned a gulp from her friend as she raised an eyebrow, "Okay, let me rephrase that: what's your relationship with Seiji in all this?"

Getting really nervous about it, Nodoka gulped as she blushed, and looked down at her hands. They twiddled together as her shy nature resurfaced again as she answered, "W-W-Well, ah… you see, I um… I sorta became Seiji's apprentice of sorts. And his partner."

"Partner?" Yue asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, you got engaged to Seiji?" she knew that Haruna pushed Nodoka to go further to fight for a relationship with Seiji, but that seemed a bit too far.

Hearing that, Nodoka blushed something fierce as she tried to clear that up, "N-No! it's that kind of relationship at all!"

* * *

**-Back in the Present-**

So after that little debate, the two girls had agreed on one condition for the situation before them. The two snuck out of school that day to play a little hooky in some respect to witness the Practical Exam. In exchange for doing so, Yue would keep quiet on the subject of Seiji's alchemy as well as Negi's magic. In truth, the two wanted to try and see it for themselves. And there they were, in their casual clothing, going completely unnoticed by either side. Nodoka was dressed in a white tight t-shirt with a khaki hooded jacket, and a purple mini skirt with white and black sneakers. Yue was dressed in black stockings, a black mini-skirt with two belts around dangling on both ends, a black tight turtleneck T-shirt with a blue shirt on top, with long black fingerless gloves that reached to her shoulder.

Yue was sipping a juice bottle filled with what was called tomato salami. Looking at the newly created paper balloon, in complete awe at this, and then back down, looking at the examinees. Some faces she remembered from Kyoto: Russell and his little brother, Fletcher, and that big fellah, Ivan Vladimir. Some faces that she had seen at school: Asuka Habuki, from the Judo Club and the Cooking club. And a student she had never bumped into before, Kazuki Muto, a self-claimed master of anything that anyone would ask if he could do.

Now that she got a good look at them, she turned to Nodoka and asked, "So who do you think has a chance to be a State Alchemist?"

"Well, they all have their good strengths," Nodoka pointed out, as she explained the best she could. "Russell Tringham is similar to Seiji in physical martial arts and knowledge. His strengths include transmuting plant life, both in medicinal and defensive/offensive. When he and his brother, Fletcher, work together, they equal in power with Seiji." She then looked to Reina, "Reina's a lot like Makie and Fei Ku, athletic and strong. Plus, her manipulation of green crystal alchemy's amazing when used defensively." And then she turned to Ivan, "Ivan's strength and durability, as well as his unique alchemy to create and control ice, makes him pretty dangerous for his enemies." she then looked to Asuka and Kazuki, "And those two… I haven't really seen them in action yet."

Yue took all that in and looked at the group, "So they're all prime candidates for the position as State alchemist, eh? Then it's gonna be some contest."

"If I eliminate the competition first!"

The girls were easily startled as they looked to find someone standing on the wall. He was a high school gang leader of sorts, wearing a white suit get up, with a black trench coat. Ages between 16 to 18, lanky on his legs and arms, a hunched over look to him. His black hair was slicked back to look like spine scales, and his eyes seemed to slightly bulge out of his head… like a chameleon's.

The girls were a bit confused by this fellow's arrival, but when he turned to look at them, Nodoka had realized what he was. Going wide eye, she saw the symbol on his forehead. Immediately, she turned to the other, and got up on the wall. Yue was a bit confused, and worried that they were gonna get caught, "Nodoka, wait."

"Everyone, you're in danger!" she shouted to the top of her lungs.

Down below, everyone's attention was turned to Bookstore, including Tokiko, and an equally surprised Seiji. "Nodoka? What are…?"

"It's an ambush!" she shouted, until she and Yue were suddenly grabbed. They were snatched and wrapped up in what appeared to be two long chameleon tongues. The two screamed and squirmed to free themselves, as they were lifted in the air, by their assailant… much to their shock, was a giant silver/green mechanical Chameleon Homunculus. Along the wall, were about nine more of them, each looking down at the recruits like they were dinner.

The Chameleon man chuckled like a whacko would, and finally shouted, "alright, boys. Iiiiiiiiiiit's Chow Time!!!"

The chameleons began to go down, and lash out to their expected prey. Col. Mustang immediately gave out the orders to everyone, "Men! Protect the Fuhrer at all costs!" Hawkeye stood in front of Mabusa, along with a few riflemen in place. He then turned his attention to Armstrong, "Major Armstrong, I'll need your assistance." he then turned to the recruits, "The rest of you… eh?"

He then took notice of most of the recruits trying to break down the door, including the snob that shoved his way through. He was the only one squealing like a stuck pig, screaming his head off to get out of there. The only ones that stood their ground were Russell, Reina, Kazuki, Ivan, and even Asuka. The five turned their attention to the chameleons that were swamping the place. But Asuka had her eyes on the alchemists that ran instead of trying to defend them as she huffed, "Guess those guys lost the Practical."

"Figures these guys would come in, when we'd least expect them!" Seiji gritted his teeth as he reached for his watch, "Buso Ren…" But then he stopped, as a searing pain was in his right calf. He knelt down on his knee, grabbing it as he gritted his teeth in agony, only groaning but not shouting. 'Dammit,' he told himself as he clutched his right leg, 'Why now?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" immediately, the attention was turned to the only applicant that couldn't run. It was the same guy that had used up all his energy on that monument. He still had not recovered from such a mega energy drain in his systems, and was helpless as a kitten. One of the chameleons slithered on over to him, towering over the man, as he wet himself in fear. The beast then opened its massive mouth, and was about to devour the poor man as he screamed, "HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

SHNIKT!

The chameleon's head was spilt through its skull… by Reina as she was under the beast, huffing and puffing her breath out. Before it had a chance to eat anything, the green haired girl ran as fast as she could to it. When she had made it there, she transmuted her right arm into a scimitar blade, skidded under it, and stabbed on through. She sighed as she exhaled a breath of air, and giggled nervously, "Glad I got here in time."

"But not long enough," another chameleon announced as he charged right at the two. Reina thought it was over, until a silver blur charged on in.

Two silver scythe spears were shot into its sides, causing it to topple on its side in pain. Then, catching her attention, Reina looked up in the sky, being hidden by the sun, was Tokiko, springing into action. She pulled out her pocket watch and called out, "Buso Renkin - SILVER SAMURAI X!" the watch immediately transformed into her silver/blue katanna. She glared down at the still living chameleon as she blurted out, "I'LL SPLATTER… YOUR GUTS!!!"

However, the beast was getting back on his feet, but suddenly, it couldn't move. For Reina had performed another transmutation, creating crystal shackles to hold it in place. While it tried to free itself, the Silver Alchemist had drove its blade deep into its head, effectively killing it. The chameleon that Reina had stabbed, was about to get back up… until Tokiko hopped over and slashed the head off, cutting the symbol off as well.

The two girls then stood side by side, as the two massive beasts shattered and scattered all over the place, bathing the two in silver flakes. The scene seemed reminiscent of two samurais, after finishing off the enemies, and getting sprayed on by their blood.

Three chameleon beasts were charging their way through to get the Fuhrer. Hawkeye and her men were fighting like constant, shooting at the beasts like crazy. So far, all their bullets did was brush off them like they were just fleas, biting off of metal. They were almost closing in on them, until suddenly, they were entangled in a mess of thorny vines, nearly digging into their bodies. It held them in place, as Hawkeye turned to see the origin of the vines were coming from. Far to the left, kneeling down with a green glowing spot to where a few fresh sprouted seeds were placed, Russell was there, using his new belt and gloves with the transmutation circles were glowing.

Before the beasts had time to retaliate, in front of them were Col. Mustang and Asuka. The two were about ready to take care of them, until Asuka made a dumb-sided grin. "Oh, I forgot," she told herself sweat dropping. "I don't have anything to start a fire with."

A snap of the finger caught her attention as she looked to her right. There, Mustang had snapped his fingers and produced a small flame for her, as he smirked, "Light?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do," Asuka smiled as she accepted the flame. Scooping it in her hands, she held it like a candle, without her hands getting burnt at all. She then looked at the three chameleons as she smirked innocently, while holding the flame up to her mouth, "Hey boys! Did you know that my master rewarded me with the title, Dragon Girl?" the homunculi didn't bother to ask as they were thrashing about.

"No, eh?" Asuka teased as she stuck out her tongue, almost seductively, showing off a red transmutation circle tattooed on her tongue. Pulling it back in, she took a deep breath, swallowing the fire with it… and unleashed a massive dragon fire breath combo, that scorched the beasts completely, making them howl in agony, as their metallic bodies began to melt.

The other two, now faced against both Armstrong, and now Ivan. Both of them had their transmutation circle gauntlets on as they balled them up into fists while facing down their adversaries. The two stood side-by-side, a glint was in their eyes as they stared down the giant chameleons. They tore off their shirts, exposing their muscled torsos, as they flexed out, and shouted in unison, "BEHOLD! MY BEAUTIFUL AND ARTISTIC/ARTIC ALCHEMY!!!!"

And immensely, they slammed their fists forward into the ground, where their alchemic attack commenced. The ground bolted with blue and ice blue electricity, creating a tidal wave barrage of Armstrong Busts and ice stalagmites. They crashed right into the two chameleons, piercing them and burying them into a powdered pile of snow and busts. The two alchemists looked to one another, nodding in approval, and to their fallen opponents. They then posed, allowing their muscles to tighten and show off as they announced, "That was one of the Armstrong techniques passed down through generations!!!"

Now the chameleon man, Sawatori, paled at this as he was nearly shitting himself silly. 'What the…?' he shook his head as he reassured himself, "That's not even possible. I know the Silver and Fullmetal Alchemists are with the states, but what's the deal with these new guys?"

Suddenly, the Sunlight Fist Sword was right under his neck, along with a large wind constructed Kunai. He looked to both sides, and saw the Fullmetal Alchemist, along with Kazuki Muto. Both the boys were glaring daggers at him as they were fairly pissed off at him. Sawatori knew that he didn't have a way out of this, or did he? He smirked, seeing his only remaining minion alive, and holding the girls hostage.

"W-Wait!" Sawatori threatened, "You lay a hand on me, and those pretty girls get it!" The blades started to go up as he threatened once again, "Hey, I'm threatening those girls here! don't you care…!"

"If you kill them, then there's no reason for us to hold back," Seiji threatened, sounding pretty pissed off. He then huffed, "Now, I'm only gonna ask once: who is the Papillion Mask, and where can we find him?"

Nearly turning pale from hearing his master's name, Sawatori shook his head, "No. no! I will not betray my master!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Kazuki glared.

It was then that they heard him snickering as he stated, "Fools. There's always a choice," and then he bit down on something.

He gagged out loud as his whole body began to bubble and expand in a disgusting fashion. And then, he exploded into nothing but silver dust. The two boys looked to this and realized he had self-destructed, rather than reveal his master's whereabouts. And following along with their team leader, the remains of the chameleon homunculi began to self destruct as well. Including the chameleon that held Yue and Nodoka in place; once it was destroyed, both girls began to fall down towards the ground.

But before they hit it, they were stopped in mid-air, thanks to Kazuki. He had taken the time to throw shurikens on the ground to where Nodoka and Yue would fall on, and transmute a mattress air funnel. The two girls were currently floating mid-air, until Kazuki and Seiji were safely on the ground. Afterwards, the funnel disappeared, letting the girls fall on their butts safely, but not comfortably on the hard ground.

As the two boys were helping the girls up, Mustang just sighed with annoyance, "Well, this was a counter-productive day."

"Well, at least they showed that they're getting desperate," Hughes added in.

"Sorry about this, Fuhrer," Mustang apologized respectfully.

"This sort of thing happens all the time in the military," the Fuhrer reassured his fine soldiers. "The only regret I had was I couldn't get in on the action today. What with being without my second rapier, and a cramp in my back." he then cleared his throat, and polished his monocle as he opened both his eyes, revealing them to be a light brown. "However, I do believe we've found our state Alchemist… or rather _Alchemists_." he then looked to all the remaining applicants, minus the one that had past out, and smiled at their young faces. "I dare say… this is the first time we've ever had to induct _five_ new ones in one day."

* * *

**Mahora Girl Dorms**

**Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room**

* * *

"All five of them?" Negi beamed out in joy. "Reina, Russell, Ivan, and even the two new ones, Kazuki and Asuka?" But then he winced out as Konoka applied iodine to his swollen cheek.

In the room was Asuna and Setsuna, sipping some tea, with Chamo as he was sipping a large cup. Sitting on the couch was Seiji as he was reading the case file on the Papillion incident this morning. Fixing his arm at the moment, was Lazarus, who was looking pretty good despite the massive beat down that Chachamaru had given him. Incidentally, today was their downtime for just relaxation.

The Disciple fight between 48 and Chachamaru was quite grueling; even for both him and Lazarus. But in the end, thanks to a speech that Makie had given to help the two… and allowed Lazarus to get in one tap punch on the gynoid's face. Unfortunately, he nearly fell apart from the continuous attacks that she had given to him. However, after the fight and Evangeline accepted the young Springfield heir as her disciple. Now, Konoka was tending to the young wizard's wounds as she cleaned his face… with painful stinging iodine.

"C'mon, Negi. Hold still," Konoka chimed as she did her best to treat the wounds. "Honestly, if Eva-san was gonna have you fight against 48, she would have at least told us a bit more about him." It was from the little test, that they had all discovered that 48, was actually a pair of brothers bonded to one suit of armor. They also found out that the younger brother wasn't as easy-going as the older one that they knew. She then gently wiped his face a bit as she dried off the iodine, "And who knew you were willing to go through all that… you're hot-blooded, Negi."

"I'm sorry if I worried you girls," Negi apologized as the Konoe girl bandaged his face a bit. "I just didn't want to…"

"Stuff it, Negi," Asuna shot out. "We know; you're stubborn as an ox when it comes to stuff like that."

"Take it from me: I've known him for almost twelve years now," Seiji commented, never tearing his eyes away from the file. "He wouldn't even realize if he worked himself to the bone, until his fingers were bear of flesh." he turned to his younger brother and asked, "So… you doin' okay?"

"Yeah, pretty good, Brother," Laz confessed as he tightened a final bolt on his forearm. "Though it's kinda funny. Last night, my left arm was almost about to fall off, and after a quick sleep, it looked like nothing happened to it."

Now Seiji knew something was bizarre: Laz's own metallic body was repairing itself. 'That kakugane…' the Fullmetal Alchemist thought as he looked to his younger brother's changes. first he had acquired and appetite, as well as a working stomach, and now his body was repairing itself. He sighed as he looked out the window, 'What else is he going through?'

"Hmmm," Konoka mumbled, getting the Fullmetal's attention. Her face was scrunched in a look of worried pondering at Negi's injuries. "I don't know. This looks pretty painful; might take up until next weekend to heal up."

"Hey, Konoka," Asuna chimed in. "Couldn't you use that healing magic you used in the field trip?"

"That would work, Miss Konoka," Setsuna chimed in, taking a break from sipping tea.

"Well, yeah. That would speed things up," Konoka nodded. But then she grew serious as she explained, "But I haven't really done much of that. I only did what Eva-chan told me." she then crossed her arms as she looked up, thinking aloud, "That, and the healing magic I know can only work if the injury or illness is within a 3-minute occurrence." she then hung her head in disappointed shame to the others as she admitted, "I just don't know much about magic. I barely know anything about recovery magic."

"Is that so?" Setsuan asked, and then advised, "Maybe you should join Professor Negi while he's being taught by Evan-chan during his next lecture."

"You really did outdid yourself out there, Negster," Chamo commented, but looked worried. "But seriously, the sweet things here have got a point. You really need to take better care of yourself. Especially when dealing with Evangeline. don't forget, the forces of evil are all tricky bastards, even if they turn good."

"Speaking of tricky," Seiji spoke aloud as he looked around. "Where's Fuko?"

It was just then, they all heard a clanking sound coming from the kitchen. Then, they saw Fuko, dragging a bottle of something into the room. Chamo jumped down from the couch and ran over to him, "Hey, monkey! Whatcha got there?" as soon as he looked at the bottle, he lit up, "Alright! Good thinking' there, Fuko." he then looked to everyone as Fuko dragged it over to the table, "Negi, this should do the trick for those injuries and knock ya right out."

The teens and golem looked as Fuko and Chamo both hopped onto the table with the bottle. As Fuko put it in place, the kids had a pretty good look at what they were looking at. It looked to be a bottle of medicinal sake… with a large centipede floating in it. Immediately, the girls screamed out in fright, and the boys paled at the sight of the very thing. Truly, this was much scarier than what Evangeline would be capable of.

"What the hell is that?" Asuna questioned, her face getting pale from just the sight of it.

Even Negi cringed at this as he gulped, "I hope you don't expect me to drink that? It seems like too much to ask of someone."

"It's too much to ask of anyone to drink if you ask me," Seiji gulped.

"What is with you guys?" the little ermine fairy pointed, as he pointed to the sake bottle. "This stuff's good for ya; it'll not only make ya feel better, it'll put hair on both your chest and your back."

"I feel better, really!" Negi insisted, who was much too focused on the centipede more than the drink. "Though aside from that, I think I'll be able to learn a ton of things from Evangeline." Negi's determination finally popping up as he clenched his fists and smiled confidently.

Setsuna nodded, "That's right, not only you'll learn other attacks, but possible combat practices. It's not just the logic behind combat techniques." she also added in, "You'll also have to spend the time making your body remember the correct positions and methods. There's no other way to beat people like Chachamaru."

"Or creatures like the Homunculi," Seiji pointed out. "Let's not forget what we were up against in Kyoto." He then stopped as he took a sip from a cup of tea as he added, "If we run into that bunch again, we might as well get coffins for all our sizes."

"Don't worry, things won't be the same like last time," Negi added as he looked out the window. His look of determination was back on as he thought, 'All right! I'm going to do my best. All that's left is…'

"Oh, by the way," Asuna chimed in as she asked both boys, "How'd that map and book go? Is Yue still translating them?"

Both boys were a little surprised by that, and the two looked to each other in thought on it. Just then, they heard a knock on their door, which turned their attention to it. Chamo and Fuko, on the other hand, were busy taking sips of the centipede sake, and getting pretty hammered by it.

"I'll get it," Laz announced as he got up on his feet. He walked over to the door, and opened it, and was surprised to see who it was. "Chachamaru?"

Indeed it was Chachamaru, who was equally surprised to see the younger Elric brother. She looked better inn a dress shirt, tie, and a black skirt, much better than her battle attire from last night. But she seemed to be a bit uneasy around Laz as she spoke to him, "Oh, L-Lazarus. How are you damages, and Negi's injuries?"

Laz just shrugged as he honestly smiled, "Oh, they're not that bad. Just tuned up last night." He then pointed to Negi as he reassured, "And Negi's doing pretty good too." he then turned to Chachamaru as he smiled, "Besides, you went pretty easy on me, so it's not that bad."

"That's reassuring," Chachamaru added as she handed him a bag, which surprised the youngest Elric. "It's from the Master," she explained to relieve Laz of his confusion. "It's a very effective healing medicine." She then pointed to something else inside the bag, "It also has a mixture for a delicious tea that I made."

"Really?" Laz lit up like a candle as he smiled. "Well, that's great. I always wanted to try you tea."

That earned the female android to stiffen a bit as she gulped. She looked down to her hands, twiddling them as she was quiet for a moment. And then she stuttered as she tried to talk to him, "Um… you know, Lazarus. Even… if it was a… proper match… I must… Lazarus…"

Laz seemed confused as he cocked an eyebrow, "Yes? What is it?"

A moment of silence among the two, until finally Chachamaru looked up to him… and began to walk off. "Have a good day, Lazarus."

"Ah, wait a minute!" Laz called out, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Wont you come in for a while? I was hoping you'd make the tea."

Chachamaru stopped for a moment, processing the idea in her head. She then walked back as she bowed, "If you insist."

"GUYS! HEY GUYS!!!" the two heard a voice shouting out to them. They saw Makie running towards them, along with Ako and Asuka as the pink-haired girl cried out, "I did it! I made it in the selections test."

But then, the trio stopped in their tracks as they paled, in seeing Chachamaru. Makie wasn't around to see the Practical Exam to wish Asuka good luck on the test, seeing as how she had learned about both Magic and Alchemy. But she was around to help Negi with his disciple test. With a few encouraging words from her, things turned to Negi's favor. However, she, along with Ako, Yuna, and even Akira, were kinda freaked out by Chachamaru's fighting style.

This was made evident by their freaked out expressions, as the two girls paled and backed away. "WHAAA? CHACHAMARU?!"

Seeing this turn of events, Asuna just groaned, "C'mon, you two. Chachamaru's pretty nice."

"Mr. Metal!!!" Asuka cried out as she comically plowed through them, to make her way to Seiji.

Seiji gulped as he squeaked, "Oh, crap."

And as always, Asuka glomped right on him, rubbing her cheek to his affectionately. "We missed you at the congrads party, you know!" the redhead declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to pull him in close for another kiss as she whispered, "But if you want to, I could give you a private party… all alone, in a hotel room…."

"How about we not," Seiji asked, not feeling rather comfortable at the moment.

"Ahem," someone called out the doorway, grabbing everyone's attention. There, they saw Yue and Nodoka, who was holding the map and book that Negi and Seiji were entrusted with by Konoka's dad. However, Yue wasn't looking pretty cool at this moment, neither was Nodoka at the scene that they were looking at the couch. Seeing Seiji like that with the new Alchemist girl, Yue's forehead was sporting a vein on top, with an annoyed look on her face… well, at least the closest thing to being annoyed. Nodoka, on the other hand, was close to tears in fear of losing the only boy that she had fallen for.

Seeing the distress that the two were having, and knowing how hard Yue could throw a book, Seiji had to do something. Immediately, he threw Asuka off comically, and stood up, smiling nervously, "Hey, girls. What's up?"

Regaining her composure, Yue replied, "Do you and Negi have time? There's something important we have to discuss."

* * *

**Mahora Library**

* * *

The library was closed during the weekend, so nobody was around. Well, no one except both library girls, the Fullmetal, Negi, Asuna, Laz, Chamo, and surprisingly Asuka. Despite it being closed, the three librarians had access to getting in and out if they had to. It helped things further as they had copies of the keys and keycards to gain access. But right now, they were all in the second floor at the moment. It was only when they were comfortable, everyone asked in amazed unison, amazed at what Yue had to report, "WHA? YOU FOUND A CLUE?"

"Yeah," Nodoka whispered as she held the opened journal, "But it was all encoded, so we really had to pull an all nighter just to translate."

"Wow, Nodoka. I'd never expect you or Yue to be that amazing," Seiji confessed with an earnest smile. This earned Nodoka to blush deeply as she turned away to give Yue the book, and an annoyed grumble to Asuka.

"It wasn't that really difficult," Yue replied. As soon as they had calmed down, Yue laid out the map and the book, as she explained, "When we figured it out, we found details of the 8th level Library Island's lower quadrants. Also known as the Undergound Phantom Library." Everyone huddled together to get a better look of the detailed blueprints as Yue went on. "But before we go on, I have to ask you both something," she asked as she looked to the two boys. "Negi, you're hoping that there might be a clue to find your father, right?"

"Well, um. Yes, of course," Negi answered with a nod.

She then looked to Seiji as she asked openly, "And Seiji… you're hoping to find a clue to this artifact you mentioned back in Kyoto? This… Philosopher Stone?"

A bit surprised by that, Seiji decided not to deny that reply. He nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, then…" she stated as she pointed to one section of the blueprint. "The clue. It's right here on this spot."

The gang all looked at the blueprint, or rather the section that she pointed at. However, the only ones that focused on that spot were Seiji and Negi as they both focused on it. The section to where Yue pointed at, detailed a massive door down a part of the Phantom Library that Negi, Asuna, and the Baka Rangers had been in. though this corridor was one that they had not been in. this door was detailed greatly, as a strange picture of what appeared to be a comic book rendering of a vicious cat jolly roger was shown. But that wasn't what got their attention. Below it, a small doodle of Negi's Dad, as well Seiji's dad and uncle, were there giving a V sign and a thumb's up, with a little not below them.

_This is the way to find us. This is our clue…_

A moment of silence was in the room, as a small gust of wind was blown in to emphasize the silence. After that moment, but Negi and the Elric Brothers shouted out in dumbfound, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!" They were even shouting in their heads, 'IT WAS THAT OBVIOUS!?!'

"N-No!" Negi told himself as he shook his head, tyring to find some means to figure this all out. "It… it was probably in small print! Yes, that's it! No wonder we couldn't see it!"

"But it was even encoded," Seiji blurted out, grabbing his own head and shaking it profusely. "How can anyone miss that!?!"

Even Laz was shaking around, trying to figure this whole thing out. "I don't know!! Maybe through all what we've been trhough, we just missed it gradually at that moment! I mean, anyone could've missed that!!"

"How the hell could anyone miss that, you dope?" Seiji shot back, not liking the fact they missed something so obvious.

"Hold on, Bros," Chamo reassured them, also feeling a bit dumbfounded by all this as well. "Don't forget, it's all in Japanese! So it's easy to get it confused for glyphs."

"Negi. Sometimes you and the guys can just be idiots," Asuna mumbled. But she smiled as she walked up to Negi, getting his attention. "But this is great," she smiled as she padded Negi on his shoulder. "You gusy found a clue to your dad."

He smirked as he nodded too, "Yes! We'll have to investigate."

But before anyone could leave, Yue stopped them in their tracsk as she stated, "Wait. Before you guys go, I have to clarify something." they all stopped in their tracks, as they turned to face her as she began speak out. "I have some reservations about using such fantastic words in such context… I still cant understand what happened during the field trip in Kyoto, nor the incident involving the now deceased Nitta-sensei or the Silver ninja, Tokiko Tsumura." This earned a pale look on Seiji, Laz, and Nodoka as they heard those two names, but allowed her to go on, "… So I'll just ask out in the open." She then pointed to Negi first as she stated, "Negi… you're a wizard, aren't you?" and she pointed to Seiji as she also stated, "And Seiji and Lazarus… you're both Alchemists, aren't you?"

All three boys paled at this, as they nearly went white as snow, including Chamo as well. Even Asuka was paling at this as she gulped, but then hardened her resolve as she pointed at Nodoka, "YOU!" Nodoka nearly shrunk back as she glared daggers at the bookstore girl, her eyes flaming with anger as she spat out, "You blabbed out, didn't you!?! That's it, I'm gonna kill you guys before you blab to anyone else about…!"

"Don't blame Nodoka," Yue defended as she stood in front of her sheepish friend. "I figured this out about a night ago when I nearly got eaten by Nitta. This knowledge is kept between me and Nodoka; we swore we wouldn't tell Haruna about this until we knew she wouldn't blab." she then went on, as she explained out a few details. "Though I don't know why you guys have to keep it a secret, though you probably have your reasons. And I would also surmise that Russell and Fletcher, as well as the new arrivals are also Alchemists, and that you're part of a secret police/military force of alchemists that monitor and polices any magic/alchemic activities around the planet. I'm also gonna go on a limb here and surmise that Evangeline is a very powerful wizard. Even Konoka, and possibly the Head Dean of the whole academy, they're mages themselves. Am I right as well?" noticing their stunned expressions, she was right on the bat. She even went further as she asked, "I find all this nonsensical, despite the obvious information, I might add. However, judging by what Konoka's grandfather and father have said, I would further conjecture that an entire society of Wizards and Alchemists within our world." she then looked to Seiji and Asuka as she stated, "In which you, the State Alchemists, are in charge of patrolling, monitoring, and policing those who would use both powers for evil, and try to stop them."

"Well, I um," Negi stuttered out, his eyes swirling, trying to deny it. Even Laz and Seiji were trying to deny it as well as the brothers' eyes were swirling like crazy, and steam shooting out of their ears.

It was obvious the trio of boys couldn't deny this information; she had them dead cornered now. She then went further into her information. "in addition to all that, I think there might be more. Something that I didn't hear in conversation," Yue smirked as she pointed out. "The many mysteries surrounding this academy. The Underground library as well as the moving statues. Even the homunculi that are currently using this school as a feeding ground. Even the giant World Tree…" her face then lit up hysterically, as if madness had possessed her, or just done to make dramatic effect. "All these mysteries… ONCE CONSIDERED BY THE POSSIBILITY THAT THIS ACADEMY WAS CONSTRUCTED BY BOTH MAGIC AND ALCHEMY USERS… ALL THOSE MYSERIES FINALLY MAKE SENSE!!!"

Asuna, pretty stunned by all of that, turned to Negi as she asked, "Is all of that true?"

Negi, reeling in over all this, as was Laz, Seiji was the only one to answer. He had calmed down a bit as he shrugged, "Well… yeah, I guess so."

"It wouldn't escape my notion on the subject either, hot pants," Chamo announced on Negi's shoulder as he pointed out. "If you do consider the possibilities, then everything this little slice of heaven here illustrated is all true to begin with."

Asuka, finally sighing at this as she snapped her fingers, creating a flame with her friction. The flame grew in her hands as she sighed, "Okay, it's official," she looked to Yue and Nodoka. "We've gotta kill them here and now."

"Well, skipping the subject on silencing us, there is one question that matters," Yue stated, as she daringly looked at both Seiji and Negi. "If you two are going to investigate this clue, then please allow Nodoka and I to come along?"

"Say what?" Seiji asked, cocking an eyebrow at this request.

"That's right, Fullmetal Alchemist," Yue nodded using Seiji's symbolic Alchemist name. "We want to know more about Library Island and the Academy's secrets," and then looked at Seiji with much fascination, as if he was a scientific discovery. "As well as the world of Wizards and Alchemists."

It was then that Seiji noticed the burning passion in her eyes as she spoke her words out. After seeing it, he sighed heavily, and took on a more serious look. Kind of like Bruce Wayne when something serious came out, like the Joker or Scarecrow. "Listen, Yue. I know you're pretty psyched about this 'Other World stuff'," he explained, using his calm and serious tone for his voice. "But this isn't a game; people get hurt or they die in this. You saw back in Kyoto with those guys dressed in black. Or when Nitta tried to swallow you like a mouse."

"But I don't care about that," Yue proclaimed as she rushed up to Seiji, grabbing his hands with hers. It was something similar to what Nodoka had done back in Kyoto, which pretty much got him flustered up. "It's what I want, Seiji."

After hearing that, Seiji could hear himself echoing the same words in his head…

* * *

_It's what I want, Izumi…._

* * *

It was then that he looked at his left arm, still covered up by a long sleeve shirt. His surprised face and blush disappeared, as he was reminded of how he acquired it. After remembering such an experience, his emotion hardened, as he forcefully pulled his hands back, startling both Yue and Nodoka, including everyone else. He then turned his back as he only said, "Stupid girl. You don't know what you want out of this," and just walked out of there, finishing up, "None of us ever did."

**Back at the Dorms**

When they got back, minus the Bros, Asuka, and the Library girls, the trio were getting ready for bed. However, Asuna was still fuming on Seiji's words to Yue, "That stuck-up, self-righteous ass!" she slammed her pillow up as she was still fuming, "I don't care what or how dangerous he thinks his life is, that's no way to talk to them! After all the help they did for him!"

"Well, yes," Negi stated, but tried to defend his friend as best he could. "But don't forget, this isn't the life for delicate girls."

She then glared daggers at him, and got him in a headlock, giving him a vicious noogie as she bit out, "Delicate ladies, eh? And what does that make me?!"

"Sorry, Red. But no matter how many noogies you give him, your actions speak louder than words," Chamo pointed out as he shrugged. "I mean, seriously, you're practically the opposite 'of delicate'. it's any wonder that a boy kissed you at all."

After hearing that, Asuna dropped Negi, and grabbed Chamo by his head, crushing it as he squirmed in panic. Her eyes glowed red as she growled at him, "You better shut your stupid rat face now!!!"

"Hey, don't you mean my stupid ermine face?" Chamo questioned, fearing his little skull would crush easily.

**Next Chapter: Nodoka's Strength; Battle in the Moonlight**


	48. battle in the Moonlight pt1

**Negima Remix!**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Nodoka's Strength; Battle in the Moonlight pt.1**

* * *

**Back at the Dorms**

**Early**

**Next Morning

* * *

**

* * *

Negi slowly opened his eyes, but only slightly…looking around to see if Asuna or Konoka were still around. So far, he saw Konoka was fast asleep in her bunk, and saw that Asuna was long gone. 'Guess she must be at her paper route,' he thought to himself as he pulled off the covers. He had dressed early, in his usual casual getup; a new style thanks to Konoka's shopping skills. He grabbed a supply phany pack and strapped to his waist and his staff. He climbed down the ladder as quietly as he could, with Chamo scampering down with him.

"Negi, come on," Chamo whispered as he hopped onto his shoulder. "We've gotta get going before someone…"

"What are you guys doing?" Just then he heard yawning and saw Konoka, up and about, but only half-asleep. "Hey, Negi…" Konoka replied, half-asleep and drowsy, "Going in early morning training? Don't try and overdo yourself, okay?"

Negi just turned around slowly as he chuckled, "Don't worry, Konoka. I've got to keep my best every morning." and with that, he went for the door, opened it and left. As they were walking down the hall, the young wizard sighed in relief, "That was close…"

* * *

**Outside**

At the World tree, Negi had met up with Seiji, in his State Alchemist uniform, along with a supply belt. they had planned to meet early in the morning, in order to not trouble Asuna one bit as they prepared for their journey to Library Island. Or rather, they would go to the Underground section of Library Island. As they readied themselves for this journey, Seiji had to ask, "You sure it's a good idea, not telling Asuna about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Negi stated as he set his belt at the ready. "I can't keep making trouble for Asuna."

"Heheheh, yeah. She's a 'delicate lady', after all," Chamo joked around.

"But what about you?" Negi asked his blonde friend. "Are you sure that not telling Nodoka about this either?"

Seiji stopped for a moment as he looked down to the ground in thought. He thought about it as he looked at the green earth. 'He's right. I should've told Nodoka about this,' he told himself. 'I mean, she is my partner, after all.' But then his eyes turned to his left hand, and was reminded on how he lost it. Then his attention was turned towards his right leg as it was the leg upward instead of being balanced on. He shook his head, "It's better this way, Negi." he stood up as he finished setting his belt back on around his coat and his waist. "If I tell her about this, than Yue will just come right after her along for the trip."

"Listen, Bro," Chamo pleaded as best he could. "I don't see what the whole problem is." the little ermine knew that he wasn't listening, until he snapped his fingers, "I got it! Why not get the girl in a probationary contract?"

"Sorry, Chamo," Seiji stated as he turned his back , "I've already got Nodoka as my partner. I'm not looking to drag Yue into this life."

"I suppose he's right," Negi stated as he was finally ready. "Besides, now that we've found a clue to both my father and the Philosopher Stone, we can't just wait around." he then joined up with Seiji as he nodded, "Alright, let's go."

"Uh, Negi…" the full metal boy pointed out. "We're not alone."

"Good morning, Professor Negi. Fullmetal Alchemist."

Both Seiji and Negi gulped at this as they both came face to face with two unlikely figures in front of them. Standing five feet away from them, dressed in their school uniforms, along with phany pack belts, were Nodoka and Yue. They were wide awake and ready for anything… well, almost awake. When the boys and ermine spotted them both, they were wobbling to try and stand up straight, as well as half-awake at trying to keep their eyelids open.

"… good morning…" Nodoka sleepily replied to them both.

A little shocked by this, Seiji looked to Negi and interrogated, "I thought you said no one followed you?"

"Don't blame Negi on this, Seiji," Yue pointed out, still waking up. "I knew something like this would happen, so… uhg.." the girl nearly wobbled a bit, trying to right herself up but stopped as she continued. "… so I had Konoka keep us in touch in case Negi was up to something." She smirked as her adventurous streak awoke, "We're part of the Library Explorer's club, so we know our way around Library Island. To explore the Phantom Underground, we're not gonna pass this opportunity." however, the boys didn't seem too keen on this idea, so Yue reminded them both, "It's a reasonable condition to let us go with you, don't you think? I mean, it's only a fair price for helping you out with the clue and all."

Negi was beaten by that last statement. In truth, the girls had more than helped out with this clue. However, Seiji wasn't that understandable as he was about to protest, "Now look here, you….!" but then he stopped as he saw their faces. Yue's hardened determination, and Nodoka's innocent pleading look. After seeing that, he sighed as his head fell and his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Ugh!…. I give up."

"Yeah, you might wanna give up on it," Chamo stated as he smirked, "You've lost to their enthusiasm here, kiddos."

Signing in defeat, Negi got on to his staff, as he readied his wind magic. Then, he was off the ground about seven feet in the air and then he turned to his friend, "You ready to follow after?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," Seiji stated as he looked to the girls, "If you're gonna come along, stay close to me, aright?" the two girls immediately did as they were told. When they were together, he clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground, starting the Transmutation. A circle of blue electricity erupted all around them, nearly shaking the ground. Then suddenly, the area began to shit under a wave of earth, and the disk structure they stood on was their surfboard.

Another transmutation came from Seiji, as he created a steel rope. He threw it right at Negi and he caught it, lassoing it to the end of his staff. Seiji looked to the girls, "Okay, this is probably the first time for you rookies," but looked to Nodoka as he stated, "You pretty much did something like this with me back in Kyoto. Right, Nodoka?"

"Uh, yeah," Nodoka answered as she smiled and blushed.

"Alright, here we go," He looked to the girls as he stated. "But the first sign of danger, we turn tail, okay?"

The girls nodded at that, as the board slowly started to move, with Negi pulling at it, like a sled dog would. As they moved, the girls felt a little uneasy keeping their footing. Seiji noticed this, and smirked, "If you want to, you girls can hold on to me like an anchor. Okay?"

"Um… okay," Nodoka answered fast. She then ran up, and grabbed Seiji tightly in a full hug.

Seiji chuckled at this, but started to feel the pressure around him from Nodoka's hug. "Uh, you don't have to hold on so tightly," he stated with a grimaced smile.

Nodoka, realizing that she was crushing him, blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry about that." she chuckled in embarrassment as she loosened her hold a bit. But she still held on to him the same way.

Yue, on the other hand, seemed a bit hesitant on the subject. However, as they started to move, she placed her hand on his shoulder, without them noticing. As well as that, she masterfully hid the sign on her face that she was blushing just by touching him. As they moved like a speedboat across the ground, with Negi pulling them along with him, for both Nodoka and Yue, it was like something out of a fantasy storybook.

* * *

**Underground Regions of Library Island**

Library Island, the heart, the pride and joy of Mahora Academy. Next to the American Library of Congress, rumors and all said that it was the largest library in the world. Over the years, it has and always continued to collect rare and endangered books from every known and unknown corners of the world. And to keep up with that, it has continued to repeatedly rebuild and expand. And as a result, and to this very day, no one has truly known the extent of the expanded library island, nor what lay down its unexplored paths.. The Underground regions of Library Island, were a place of much mystery; in which not a single soul knows of the entirety of the library anymore.

Which is where the quartette, Negi, Seiji, Nodoka, Yue, and Chamo, were currently traveling as they traversed down the darkened pathways. Negi had immediately flown them all down there, which made it much easier than last time. When Seiji had witnessed the vastness of Library Island, the older Elric Brother was just amazed as they went down the hallway. It was completely built of book shelves: great, big, ancient, and well-preserved library shelves.

"This is just amazing," the Full-Metal Alchemist whispered.

"Oh, that's right, you never came down here before," Negi smirked to his friend as he explained to him in detail, while the girls led the way, "It's basically like a labyrinth of book shelves and stairwells. It practically goes on for near miles. And it's full of bizarre and ancient ruins that seem to nearly predate most ancient eras."

"In laments terms, it's a freakin' maze here," Chamo pointed out as he took a drag, "So we just stick with Bookworm and Yue, and we'll all come out of this alive."

Nodoka turned her attention to the boys, and more specifically to Seiji. She then winked at him as she suddenly had the actions of a tour guide, "So as we continue down, be weary of anything looking suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Yes," Nodoka answered as she gave Seiji a smile. "All the shelves on this level and below are booby trapped to ensure thieves don't steal anything."

Negi gulped at that, dreading on the answer later to come, he sweat dropped as he asked, "Eh, what kind of traps?"

As if to answer his question, a small click was heard up front. They all turned to look at the front, and saw Yue, paling at what had transpired. Unknowingly and unwittingly, she had stepped on to one of the many traps that had been set. She turned around fast as she bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry!"

But before anything else could be said, Seiji spotted the ceiling moving down slowly at first. Then sharp iron spikes shot out of it, and came falling down right at the girl. Yue looked up, and was wide eyed in horror as she put her hands on her head, crouched down, and let out a scream at the thing to come. However, at the last moment, a red and black blur raced in, grabbed Yue, and as it went to the other side, the steel trap suddenly fell apart. It shot out blue electricity as it suddenly became rust and shattered into a thousand harmless pieces.

Yue opened her eyes a bit, and saw where she was at this moment. She was in the arms of none other than Seiji; he had swept her off her feet, and was still holding her in them. Seiji just gave her a lop-sided grin as he said, "This is why I didn't want you girls coming with us."

"Seiji…" she whispered, but went surprised as she shook it off, and took a sip of what appeared to be a juice box… filled with curry.

"Don't sweat it, Yue," the Full-metal stated as he set her down. "If there's gonna be this many traps, then there's definitely something they didn't want anyone else finding."

"Seiji! Yue!" Negi shouted out as he, Chamo, and Nodoka ran towards them to regroup with them.

Chamo just chuckled out perversely as he pointed to Seiji, "Leave it to Big Bro Seiji. He may deny it, but he loves savin' the ladies."

Suddenly, his head was grasped by Seiji's automail hand and was being crushed in it. Once again, Chamo had gotten the Full-Metal Alchemist's temper to rise up, as he screamed aloud, "QUICK!!! SOMEBODY CALL THE SOCIETY FOR ERMINE WELLFARE!!!"

However, as soon as Yue stood on the ground again, she stepped on another release trigger. The four teens plus ermine turned around, hearing a rumbling sound come from right behind them. It was a low rumble, not even getting remotely close to them for some odd reason. It wasn't until that they discovered where the sound was coming from. a panel opening twenty feet away from them… and a giant rolling stone rock, was heading right towards them. Immediately, the teens screamed out hysterically as they bolted out of there.

"What's with all these insane booby traps!?!" Chamo shouted on top of Negi's head as he wailed like crazy from all this insanity.

"You know, for a lifeless piece of hardened earth, it sure is persistent!!!" Seiji shouted.

The teens continued to run within the darkness, with the giant rock ball chasing after them. Far away from where they were, two figures were hidden in the darkness.

* * *

**-Little while Later-**

After dangers and terrors, including the giant rock going after them, the teens had reached the end of the trail. Behind them, an assortment of all the booby traps they had faced together. Bamboo spears that were shot at them, poisonous darts lay around without a drop of blood, and sickle blades transmuted apart. There was even a mine cart on a separate track there, along with leftover skeletons chained to the walls, and a giant great white out of the water lying on the ground dead. As the teens took a moment to catch their breath, they looked back at the crazy trials that they went through to get there… as well as the losses they took.

"Thank you, Chamo," Seiji said, with tears of sorrow streaming down his cheek. He held up a funeral picture of Chamo at one of his best moments: standing heroically with a scarf blowing in the wind, and smoking a cigarette. "We will never forget how brave and heroic you were!"

However, to break the ice of this moment, Chamo popped up alive and well. He crawled up on Negi's head as he shouted comically to Seiji, "I'M ALIVE!!!"

Seiji then returned to his usual self as he devilishly half-smirked at the ermine, "Well, isn't that a shame."

"I never expected that many traps," Negi commented as he got back on his feet along with the others. "I guess you wouldn't expect this from any ordinary library."

It was then that they all put aside the comedic moment, that they took a gander at what they were seeing now. They had entered into a room, no bigger than a coliseum stadium, and higher than one of the former World Trade Center buildings. In fact, there were stone Greek pillars that lined up like a hallway, as well as carvings along the wall. Covering them were vines and massively big roots that half-way covered up the pillars and walls with them. But in the center of the room, was a European door; it was really fresh looking and didn't seem to be affected, nor was it even touched by the roots at all. This, was the final destination to where they needed to find the clue.

Negi, in complete awe at this sight, whispered, "So behind this door…?"

"..is the clue?" Yue finished equally amazed at this.

Seiji cracked his neck to loosen up a bit as he strode towards it, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he then stopped in front of it. "Let's crack it open and say hello."

Negi bolted right up next to his friend as he stopped right next to him. "Pardon, Seiji," Negi asked as he looked to his friend, "But just out of curiosity…?"

"How are you gonna open that thing?" Chamo finished.

A moment of pause breezed through the room, leaving the three silent at this moment. They slumped in defeat, knowing full well that they didn't have a clue as to how to open it. As the two boys and ermine tried to figure out the mystery of the door, the girls were busy trying to contemplate all this together. Yue looked around as she pulled out the map, and looked to Nodoka, "You know, this was a lot further when where we were last time."

"It is," Nodoka nodded to that as she walked to her friend's side. As she and Yue looked at the map, the two girls were unaware of the looming and large shadow that was creeping up on them, nor the low breathing and growling that came with it. "Uh… Yue?" Nodoka asked as she pointed to one part of the map… the part with the weird doodle of the scary creature, "What do you think this is? A cat… a dog, maybe?"

As the girls questioned this, they still hadn't noticed the overlarge shadow looming about them. Then suddenly, they were drenched by two huge globs of what was probably water. However, when they felt it much clearly, they realized… it was drool. "Agh!" Yue nearly gagged out, as did Nodoka as she tried to wipe the stuff off. "Drool? Where did…?"

Then suddenly, they heard it: a loud but menacingly calm growl. Even the boys heard it as all four human teenagers, and one ermine, turned and saw something resting on one of the giant roots. Much to all their terror, it was a massively large Wyvern, a Wing-armed Dragon thought to be extinct with all its own kind on Earth. Its body was scaled in a color of bruise purple and red, with two yellow reptilian beady eyes looking down on the girls as its prey. The beast must have been fifty feet in height, for it dwarfed everyone within the room. Its winged arms were shielding it from the light as it let its tail swing slowly like a snake, about to strike its prey. Its blade-toothed mouth drooled with anticipation at the two teen girls in front of it, who were in mere frightened shock at this beast… and then, it let out a mighty roar into the air, nearly blowing them all away.

Negi, nearly in shock himself, finally shook out of it as he shouted, "DRAGOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-N!!!!"

!!!!

**-Down Below-**

One level below them all, a room completely hidden, was shaking all over from the Dragon's roar. The room was covered in transmutation circles, all bearing the same snake cross symbol that Seiji had on the back of his jacket. And they were all glowing blood red at this moment, while on the ceiling circle, a human skull was embedded into it, completing the circle.

In the room, one figure lay bound on his wrists, curled up in a fetal position. The fellow appeared to be a man, Caucasian with short black spiked up hair in the back, mid twenties by the look of him, thin but built muscular. He was dressed in leather black pants, with black crocodile pointy toed cowboy boots, a tight black shirt with a black leather vest, leather bands around his forearms, and sunglasses.

Suddenly, the room shook from the room so much, that the skull that held up the circle on the ceiling, fell loose. It crashed down on to the floor, shattering into a million pieces, thus causing the circles to stop working at all. At that moment, the man's eyes opened up, revealing them to be dark lavender, and a black slit vertically going down, looking almost reptilian.

He slowly got up on to his knees, with his head hanging below. For a moment, he remained that way, until he let a small chuckle escape his throat, and then it erupted into a loud cackling laugh. With that laugh continuing, he broke the rope that bound his hands without much straining. His laugh died out, and was replaced with a confident avarice smirk as he got up onto his feet. He let his arms stretch out as he took a deep cleansing breath.

As he finished his deep breath, he brought his left hand to his face as he looked at the palm. Almost studying the lines on it, he finally concluded, as he spoke with his sharp toothed mouth, with a cool and sexy voice, "About twelve years to be exact." He looked at the back of his hand as he replied, "Long time to be a sleep in my prison." And on the back of his left hand… the Oroboros, the symbol of the Homunculi, was shown.

**-Back with the Teens-**

"Nodoka! Yue!" Seiji shouted as he transmuted his left arm mounted blade, "Get the hell outta there!!!" as Negi prepared his staff to get them all outta there, Seiji cocked an eyebrow at this. The girls weren't moving, not one bit as he looked to Negi in worry, "NEGI! They're not running!!!"

"Girls!" Negi shouted out as he looked to the girls, "We've got to get out of here!!! Now!!!"

However, the girls were in complete shock at this moment, despite the pleas of the boys. They were as white as sheets, with the sun glistening and shining their skin at this bizarre moment. And to show proof that they were out of it with fear, it was evident when Nodoka mumbled out, lightly chuckling at this, "This… this happens all the time in picture books…. Though I thought that… that dragons were much… much cuter…"

And Yue pretty much proved it, by speaking incoherently, "Well, there's something you don't see every day. Only a few hundred meters below the ground the school I attend, lies a fantastic thing like this… heheheh." she chuckled monotone-like as she went on, "I imagine for something like this to live down here and continue to exist, it would have to consume and require an immense volume of food in order to support its giant frame. Since it doesn't have any wrists, I suppose it would be a wyvern. That would mean it's not so strong as a regular dragon. That is to say, I wouldn't know the strength of… what the hell am I saying?"

After seeing them like this, Chamo just sweat dropped, "Okay-y-y-y-y-y. The girls are now bye-bye."

Suddenly, the beast lunged at the two still knocked out of it girls, about to gobble them up with one bite. Seiji saw this as he shouted out subconsciously with worry and fear in his eyes, "NODOKA, NOOOO!!!"

But suddenly, a blur just shot towards them… but in fact, it was two blurs. One light green and the other was blazing red; the light green blur ran after the girls as the red one was going for the dragon. The green blur grabbed the two and got out of there, as the other was a massive fireball that collided with the beast's maw. The wyvern thrashed around, trying to put out the massive flames that nearly engulfed its head.

As it thrashed around, the two boys were at a distance, wondering where the girls had gone off to. Or more importantly, what had set that beast ablaze temporarily. "Mr. Metal! Negi, come on!" a familiar voice shouted to them, getting their attention.

* * *

**Outside**

**Up on the Surface**

* * *

The four teens, and ermine, had gotten back to the gates of Library Island, along with their mystery guests/rescuers. When they had been safe and sound, they saw and were surprised as to whom had saved them. Resting with the girls and making sure they were alright, was none other than Chachamaru, and surprisingly Asuka Habuki, the newly dubbed Inferno Alchemist.

And if that wasn't enough, Asuka had her State Alchemist uniform all dressed up and ready. She was wearing a tight red mini shirt, short-sleeved dress complete with an orange hood sewn on it, with her upper back exposed in a circle cut out. The shoulders were orange and sort of sticking out like a woman sized zoot suit jacket. It had a red turtleneck to it, with a ruby brooch gem at the tip of the neckline. The stomach patch was colored orange as well, with on the back of her dress, an orange phany pack sewn into it, and both sides of her hips had oval orange patches. The skirt was short enough to end in mid of her thighs, but still had modesty to it; on the outer part of the dress, the sides were colored orange and ended at the part to where the leg connected to the pelvis. She had on red boots that ended mid of her calves, and the toe and heel were colored orange, with orange buckles going down the outer sides. She also wore red fingerless gloves that ended in between her forearms, with orange straps on the side, and orange knuckle guards, but oddly enough, only her thumb and index fingers were covered up by the gloves. And to top off her outfit, she had two red triangle hair pins on both sides of her head. But what really was odd, her exposed upper back, showed off a red transmutation circle tattooed there.

Asuka just giggled as she saw Seiji run towards her. She winked seductively as she asked teasingly, "So, Mr. Metal… am I your hero?" And he just up and passed her, leaving her a bit confused. She turned around, and spotted him kneeling down next to the librarian girl, Nodoka Myazaki. The fiery redhead went as white as a sheet as she was flabbergasted by this realization, 'NODOKA!?!' her shoulders slumped as she thought aloud, 'Why? A meek little helmet haired girl with that whole shy 'girl next door' appearance and attitude? How and why did she gain the affection and admiration of my beloved one?'

While the Inferno Alchemist was trying to figure out her love life, Negi was trying to understand what these girls were doing here. "Chachamaru?" Negi asked, getting the robot girl's attention, "Just how did you know you'd find us here? Or where we were going?"

"Lazarus called me and told everything," she simply replied. "I knew he told me the information as to keep an eye on you, Professor Springfield. So as to honor his unspoken request, I kept an eye on you when you entered the lower regions of the library."

"Oh, thank you, Chachamaru," Negi nodded.

Then Chamo turned to Asuka as he asked, "So, just out of curiosity… what are you doing here, Hot pants?"

Asuka just let out a mischievous giggle as she answered, "Oh, I followed Mr. Metal because I wanted to show off my new State Alchemist outfit." she giggled as she twirled around, letting her hair fly around her as she stopped, "What do ya think? Am I the bomb, or what?"

"I'd say you're too hot to be smoking', babe," Chamo commented.

"I was asking Mr. Metal, rat," Asuka grumbled, with the poor little ermine face vaulting over. She turned her attention to the boy of her affections, but she joined Chamo's face vault, as she saw his attention was still to Nodoka. She got back on to her knees, clenching her fist in annoyed distress as she thought, 'There's no way I'm gonna lose to her.' she then glared daggers at Nodoka, with a flaming aura around her, 'What out, Nodoka Myazaki. You shall know the wrath of a flaming angel such as myself!!!'

"Well, at any rate, that fire only made the wyvern angry," Negi commented as he chuckled embarrassingly. "I guess we're just going to have to find another way in there."

"And at our current levels, we're no way near close enough to fight a dragon." Seiji got up, and helped Nodoka as well. But before they took off, they noticed Yue acting a bit strange, almost shaking at this point.

When they saw her, the aura around her was going dark, and her lone eye was glowing red. Nearly getting scared by her, she whispered demonically as she clenched her fingers. "Eheheheheheh. Just because he's a giant lizard, doesn't mean he can slime all over me," she whispered threateningly. She then turned around, facing the boys as she shot out, "Professor Negi! Seiji! You two better get stronger, so next time you make that reptile beg for mercy!" she then looked up to the sky as she shouted, "I'll get my revenge on you! LIZAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!"

A little nervous about her friend's attitude, Nodoka nervously asked, "A-Are you feeling alright, Yue?"

"I think being drooled on made her lose her mind," Chamo pointed out.

"I tell you, women are scary," Seiji whispered to an equally freaked out Negi.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Nodoka's Strength; Battle in the Moonlight pt. 2**


	49. Preview

Sorry if this isn't an update, but it is a preview for the chapter to come. Hope you enjoy it.

****

The Next Day

Mahora Library

It was pretty much Sunday, and nobody ever came to the library on this particular day. Though there were those who stayed and worked part time during this day. One of them was Yue, who was on her break at this time, reading books based on one subject: Alchemy. So far, she had been pouring her heart and soul into the ancient arts for a while now. Ever since she saw the display of both Magic and Alchemy that both Seiji and her teacher, Professor Negi Springfield, had shown in their respective arts. She had wanted to try both, but some books said both powers clashing together was a dangerous step; only more skilled users could use both… in which they had not existed yet. Magic seemed like a pretty good subject for her to adapt in; with using healing spells, summoning skills, and the occasional broom riding. However… Alchemy had a much more practical use; and considering that her grandfather was a philosopher, which was a lean towards Alchemic science…

"This is way too heavy," Yue groaned as she looked over the books, nearly giving herself a migrane, "How on earth can anyone learn this stuff and not get a headache from all this?"

"You need a pretty powerful brain," a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Yue turned around, and immediately frowned as to whom it was. It was the new State Alchemist that now worked alongside Seiji and his newly appointed group of young teenaged state alchemists, Asuka Habuki, the newly titled Inferno Alchemist, was present on this Sunday in the library before Yue herself. She was dressed in a yellow tight t-shirt, which showed off her C-Cup chest, a red short sleeved vest, a black mini-shirt with a white belt on, and a pair of mid-calf high heel boots. On her was a red and white one shoulder strap book bag, and latched to her belt, was her State Alchemist watch on the ready.

Asuka shrugged as she replied, "Oh, don't let it get to you. It takes nearly a great deal of years until it finally sinks in; that, or you just need to pay in with enough effort." but then, she went into one of her blushing daydream faces again, as she cooed out, while lightly touching her facial cheek, "Or… you'd have to be an extraordinary genius like my beloved, Mr. Metal, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Mr. Metal?" Yue asked, not sounding impressed.

But her blush disappeared, and in its place, a fire of burning anger arose in her as she shouted, "But for some odd reason, his attention is drawn to that bookstore, Nodoka Myazaki! I don't get it! She's not that beautiful; more like pretty than gorgeous. So why is he even interested in her?"

Now Yue pretty much knew the truth: Seiji and Nodoka were starting out as friends… romantic friends, at best. But deciding to rub salt into the wounds, she went with it as she pointed out, "Probably because she's an intellectual. I've noticed that Seiji isn't the kind of guy who goes for a girl on just their looks."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Asuka shot out angrily at the philosopher girl comically, "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR STUPID OPINION ANYWAY!"

Not changing her facial expression from the outburst, but seemingly sighed, "Wow, scary."

Well, that's all for now, but I'll update soon. Though I might be a bit delayed, considering I'm gonna be on deployment. But that might change soon, so try and be patient, everyone.


End file.
